Strawberry Meets Death
by KurosakiLove
Summary: Boy meets girl- but he soon learns he's in for more. / Dash-line breaks are gone in earlier chapters, thanks to FFnet. Will fix when possible. / IMPORTANT: I will write and finish this completely before further updates. It is in hiatus for now. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strawberry Meets Death

Hi, this is my first fan-fiction here on this site. Constructive criticism would be most appreciated! Please, if you have any "personal" comments to make, positive or negative, email me a message instead. I have multiple styles of writing unfortunately, but the style is obvious and I include notes on anything that might be different or confusing. The story is mainly "Ichiruki". SOME concepts from the actual Bleach storyline are used, some are just my imagination. I don't have an actual beta, but I take pride in editing quite well.

Thoughts of characters are in _italics_, emphasized words/sounds are in **bold**, and the weird words such as "Pfft" and "Chyeahh" and such are not literally correct but they truly are sounds we make sometimes. (----) or solid lines are scene breaks/switches (I imagine the story as I go as a movie, so maybe you do to). Comments in [ ] will be found when I change perspective or other instances you should be aware of. Also, I will occasionly use the "first name" by accident when I shouldn't, so either ignore or correct me. Thanks ;)

So here it is, "Strawberry Meets Death" – enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----------

"Kiyone, please summons Kuchiki Rukia." Captain Ukitake couldn't help the small smile forming on his face- Rukia was one of his most precious students, full of courage and always ready to learn and explore new things.

"Yes Captain!" Gracefully speeding through the hallways in search of Kuchiki, Kiyone hoped to know what the surprise for Kuchiki was; she was always so kind and helpful to her, Kiyone could only hope she will like whatever they have in store for her.

For now, however, she must quickly find the shinigami.

---

"Way of Destruction No. 63-!"

The red-haired shinigami desperately started to run for cover; upon agreeing to help Rukia train, he did not agree to be her guinea pig for her kidous. _Oh, shit!_

"Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire!"

An enormous icy blue blast shot towards the small woods, barely missing the scurrying shinigami's head.

"Oi!"Abarai Renji began a coughing fit, dusting of his training robes, "You nearly killed me Rukia! What kind of friend does that?!"

Kuchiki Rukia chuckled, making her way towards her long-time friend. "Ah, but Renji- what did you think this training was for? Surely you don't think I need to improve my swordsmanship?"

Renji regained his normal breathing, glancing at Rukia. Seeing her with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping with a steady, impatient rhythm, Renji answered, "Never."

A second later, they found themselves laughing, knowing well that they both knew the truth.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Kiyone's voice came upon the two shinigamis, ceasing their laughter.

"What is it Kiyone? Everything alright?" Rukia led Renji to Kiyone, gathering their swords along the way.

"Oh, Kuchiki! Captain Ukitake wishes to see you right away!" Kiyone wanted to speed off right away, impatient to know what the surprise was.

"Oh? Well, come now, let's go!" Rukia sped off with the two shinigami, also anxious to know what was going on.

---

"Ah, there you are Rukia!" Ukitake stood upon the arrival of his student, glad to see her.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Captain Ukitake!" Kuchiki bowed, feeling Renji and Kiyone doing the same behind her. She patiently waited for her captain to take his seat.

"Rukia, I'm glad to have you here. As you know, you've passed all your training and teachings quite fast, leaving you with some very important choices. You can start training for higher seats for example," Ukitake saw a knowing glance from his student, continuing, "But I know that would be a waste, a close to your long years ahead as part of my division."

Rukia was taken aback- she heard gasps from the other shinigamis behind her, also confused.

Before his student could ask anything, Ukitake started, "I have asked the 46 Chambers to grant you a special 'mission' I think you would most grow from and enjoy…."

Rukia held her breath, not sure whether she should be excited or nervous for the new mission; Kiyone was internally raving, knowing this is finally what Kuchiki's surprise is.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Ukitake looked at his student now, "I want you to go to the real world, and live there."

"**WHAT?!**" Three voices screeched at once; two of shock, one of envy. "Captain, please explain more!"

Rukia moved closer to her Captain, wanting to hear more, to know exactly what she was to do now. The real world? She's never been there, just think of the adventure!

"Yes, yes Rukia, haha." Ukitake settled comfortably, and began to explain Rukia's new mission- her new adventure.

---

Karakura Town. The sky was gray, blotches of the starry night sky peeking through the clouds. The leaves were rustling; the wind showing no mercy on warm skin, running chills down spines. It was beautiful- until it started to rain.

Kuchiki Rukia let out a sigh, hugging her cold, wet body. Sitting on a bench in a large playground, she can only hope he comes soon. _You bastard. Forgetting me- after Ukitake told you to be here already!_

Captain Ukitake took two hours to explain her new life in the real world- she was to patrol for Hollows, but learn to live like a human. It can let the Death Gods know more about humans, about their new needs and ways. It can give her something fun to do.

Of course, at the moment, the situation was far from fun. Urahara Kisuke is an exiled shinigami Ukitake and other captains still have contact with. He was supposed to have picked her up three hours ago, providing her with a gigai and introducing her to the real world, as well as taking her to what Ukitake explained as "high school." She is given her own food and apartment however, paid by Soul Society. They exchange currency through Urahara. _I promise to mangle that-_

"Hello Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia instantly looked ahead, seeing a man approaching her, waving.

"Ah. I suppose you are Urahara Kisuke, the man supposed to have picked me up** three damn hours ago**?" Rukia's glare was set on Urahara, hoping to set him ablaze. Alas, he was not on fire when he finally reached her, sheltering her with his large umbrella.

"Oh dear, my deepest apologies dear Kuchiki- I truly forgot! But come now, let's get going!"

--- [Next morning]---

"Ichi-nii! It's time to get up! I made you your breakfast!" The small voice carried through the door, fading footsteps heard has the source made her way down the stairs.

A covered body stirred on the bed, rays of light shining through the windows. Soon, a wild set of orange hairs emerged from underneath the blanket, swinging his feet onto the floor. Rubbing his eyes, the young boy glanced at his clock, guessing he had about half an hour to get ready.

"And so another boring day begins for you Ichigo." He couldn't help but cringe at his words, knowing it's all so true.

---

After a shower and breakfast, Kurosaki Ichigo made his way out of his house and headed for school a few blocks away. He slackened his tie, hating his school uniform more than the day before. His casual walk screamed BORED to anyone watching him, his messenger bag hanging by his hip.

"Turning the same corner, seeing the same morning show through the window, smelling the same- huh?"

Ichigo's brown eyes landed on a girl walking ahead of him, same uniform and direction. He never saw another student on his route to school, morning or afternoon. Curiosity hurried his steps, bringing him closer to the girl.

Now some feet away, he took her image in- jet black hair reached her shoulders, fair skin by the look of her legs. Her body seemed slender, with small but definite curves. _She's probably just like every girl though._

He came even closer to the strange girl- it was only then, when he was a few feet away, did her notice her height. _She's short as hell!_

Unfortunately for Ichigo, it was that very same short girl who abruptly stopped, causing the tall boy to walk right into her.

---

"Oi!" His body slammed into the smaller body, nearly sending her to the ground. Straightening himself, making sure he didn't drop anything, Ichigo blurted, "What the hell Shorty?! Why did yo-"

He never saw the small fist coming at him. He might have expected an open palm, but never a fist.

"How dare you call me short!" He whipped his head at her, rubbing his sore jaw. _The bitch!_ Brushing any creases from her shirt out, she turned on her heel and kept walking.

Ichigo waited a bit before resuming his walk to school, deciding to leave some distance between his abused jaw and the abusive girl. _Forget that- she's definitely not 'every girl.'_

-----------

There you have it. Chapter 1 of "Strawberry Meets Death."

I hope my random Japanese greeting is correct- if not, my deepest apologies :D Hopefully the read was smooth, with no problems. I will have updates soon- very soon. As a matter of fact, I'm starting my second chapter right after I save this to my computer :) Reviews and constructive criticism would be awesome :)

Thanks! ~KurosakiLove


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strawberry Meets Death

Make sure you read my Author's Note in Chapter 1 please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----------

_Forget that- she's definitely not 'every girl.'_

---

"Ichigo! Why are you late?!" Ichigo's late entrance was apparently noticed by the teacher, who currently sat on her desktop, taking roll.

"Ah, sorry Ochi-sensei- I was helping out a new student…." He paused by her desk, hoping his resort to use the new girl worked.

"Hmm, very well. Take your seat!" Without needing to be told twice, Ichigo slipped between the rows of desks, throwing his bag onto his own.

"Psst, Ichigo!" A hushed voice behind him asked, "Why were you **really** late? It's bullshit you know, that you would help someone new."

Knowing his friend Keigo was the one talking to him, Ichigo decided that-

he didn't need to answer.

"Ah! Our new student! Attention class! Look- **NOW**!"Along with twenty other sets of eyes, Ichigo moved his gaze to the front of the class, settling on… the girl. _Shorty?_ Ichigo couldn't believe it, of all the junior classes here at this school, she ended up in his.

"Come on, introduce yourself! Oh, what the hell, lemme do it!" His violent but bubbly teacher slid off her desk, writing the girl's name on the board. _Kuchiki… Rukia._

"Ah, very nice to meet you all!" Rukia was flustered, unsure how to act around her new teacher, who just threw the chalk at a gawking boy's mouth….

"Go sit next to Kurosaki Ichigo, the carrot head over there!" Following her teacher's finger, she saw him; there sat the same boy from this morning, his large brown eyes shocked to see her as well. _Oh, just great!_ Not wanting to risk an attack from her energetic teacher, Rukia did as she was told. She slipped into her desk next to the orange-haired boy, smiling sweetly at other students giving her small greetings. Ichigo was about to open his mouth to tell her something, but she caught on fast, shoving a note at him. _When did she even write this?!_

Ichigo opened to folded note: "Shut up unless you want another fist hitting your pretty face."

_Shit._

---

The day went by quickly for Ichigo. He couldn't understand how but it did- Rukia was in every single one of his classes now; how on earth did it fly by?

Last time he heard, time goes by slowly when you can't take your eyes off someone….

_Speak of the devil…_ "Shorty" herself was walking just a few feet in front of him again. A little voice he heard whenever he was caught in a tricky situation started to sound, but he tuned it out with the sounds of his feet pounding at the ground, running his way over to her.

"Oi, Rukia!" He slowed his pace once he reached her, making sure to walk beyond her arm's reach. "What do you want Strawberry?" Rukia barely resisted slapping him for calling her name so causally.

"Hey now, no need for that! Mind stopping for just a minute or two?" Rukia was about to continue walking as he stopped when "Please?" reached her ears. She stopped walking, turning around to look at him. Ichigo took her silence as his cue, "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know who you were. I was curious." He looked for a reaction, but she either had none or was good at hiding them.

Rukia sighed, shortening the distance between them, holding out her hand to him.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She stood before him, almost craning her neck to look at him in the eye. Ichigo felt a smirk pull at his lips. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He shook her hand, letting go as she pulled away, continuing her walk- only this time, she was slower in her steps.

---

"So enlighten me- where are you from?" Ichigo was walking Rukia home, anxious to know about her, even just a little bit. Rukia had the answer prepared, her story settled by Captain Ukitake and Urahara; "Oh, just some small village that doesn't even have a name, you know. I was raised by my parents until now- they bought me a small apartment here with their savings. Nothing special…."

Rukia couldn't explain the pang she felt as she told Ichigo this lie, but either way, he seemed to believe her.

"Ah, here we are." They stopped in front of a decent building, stairs heading up to the rooms. "Alright then Rukia, I leave you here." They nodded their good-byes, parting ways now. Somehow, they both knew that won't be for too long though, and both had a smile as they went on their way.

---

"Ichi-nii! There you are! Why are you late today?" Yuzu expertly frosted the last details on the cake, satisfied with her work. It was then she turned around, cake in hand, a raised brow silently demanding an answer. _Geez I love you kid._ Smiling to his thought, Ichigo explained to his younger sister, "I… was walking home a girl I met today."

Splat and bang. That was what sounded throughout the silent kitchen, the splattering of her precious cake and the bang of the plate. "Yuzu! What the hell, look at your cake!" Ichigo's mouth hung open at the sight.

"Never mind the cake Ichi-nii, tell me about the girl!" Jumping over the mess, she latched her hands onto his shirt, urging him to tell all. "Yuzu, calm down. You're acting like it's the end of the world."

"It is! The day you decide to bother with a girl for more than a minute is like you know you're going to die tomorrow!"

_She looks insane._ "Fine Yuzu- her name is Kuchiki Rukia, barely met her today. She's… different. That's all I can say now." Yuzu seemed satisfied enough, for she let go of his shirt, mumbling about how proud she was and that a new, better cake will be made in no time at all.

"Well, I'm going to my room Yuzu. Sleep tight!"

---[Meanwhile]---

Rukia sat cross-legged on her windowsill, gazing out to the street, watching couples walk on by. She found herself thinking of her orange-haired boy over and over again, remembering the feel of his hands. _Stupid gigai and its stupid feelings and its stupid stupidity!_ She jumped down into her room, deciding to send her captain an update, even though it's only been a day. She sat on her desk, cupping her hands and chanting. Within seconds, she felt fluttering wings against her palms. She released the Hell Butterfly, allowing it to explore her room and settle back on her finger. She brought it close to her mouth and started whispering her message into it's delicate wings.

---

"Captain Ukitake! A message from Kuchiki!" Kiyone slid the doors open, letting the butterfly flutter inside.

"Ah! Wonderful! I hope it brings me good news…." Ukitake extended his arm above him, the butterfly resting in his open palm. Ukitake brought it close to his ear as it began moving its wings, Rukia's soft words flowing about them:

"Captain Ukitake, I hope you are well. I arrived without a problem, though it was a while before Urahara retrieved me. I am going to 'high school' along with the brief classes Urahara is giving me. Many things are still a wonder to me, but I'm sure I'll learn quickly. I also made a friend- hopefully things turn out well. Until tomorrow Captain Ukitake."

The captain smiled as the Hell Butterfly flew away into the night sky. _I also hope everything turns out well Rukia._

_­_---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strawberry Meets Death

Hi everyone- my story has had many hits and visitors, but no reviews :'( Please, even if it's minimal, your opinion would really help me out with this story. I know it's a bit slow at the moment, but things will speed up soon. Also, the rating is "M" mainly for the overall content, especially in future chapters. I'd like to remind you not everything is strictly as it is in the original Bleach plot and concepts, etc. Some things are out of my own imagination.

All that aside, I'm really liking the progress so far, so please let me know if you think so as well or otherwise- here's Chapter 3 of 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the original characters and concepts of Bleach. The made up parts are mine.

---

_I also hope everything turns out well Rukia._

---

Yuzu could hardly contain her excitement; the beaten dough on the kitchen counter proved so, her little fists imprinted in the should-be smooth dough. She was beaming as she saw Ichigo come downstairs half an hour earlier than usual, now heading outside to the fence.

He was waiting.

Ichigo decided there was no harm in waiting for his new friend since there wouldn't be anyone to see them anyways. Their route was student-free all the way up to school, so there's nothing to explain to anyone.

_Besides, she's a girl- gotta make sure no one bothers her._

---

Rukia stepped out of her apartment, a 'poptart' in hand. Seeing she made it on time yesterday despite the incident with Ichigo, she made no effort in walking any quicker than yesterday morning.

It was peaceful in Karakura Town; she can see children with their parents walking to their schools, the shops opening their doors for the day, the birds flying about to find food- it was definitely nice.

In Seireitei, she lived with her adopted brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. He was a noble, so servants went to the markets, not Rukia. She was limited to the training grounds for her division and anywhere her captain might need her, as well as her brother's grand house. Since there were others who specifically dealt with Hollows and other problems in Soul Society, she never had a chance to go on those missions outside the grand walls of Seireitei.

Being here, with everyone around her, being part of a group in some way… it was a peaceful feeling.

Her peace, however, was soon replaced with a unexpected jolt of hope- she was approaching Ichigo's house and she was hoping he was there not to kill time before school, but rather waiting for her.

---

"Mornin' Rukia. Took you long enough…" The grin he had assured her he wasn't so mad or being annoying, so she found no reason to hit him- yet.

"Eh, you **could** have gone ahead you know. No one asked you to wait for me…." She stopped by his side, nervously clutching her books close to her chest.

_Hmm, she has her hands full… might as well._ With a mischievous grin, Ichigo quipped, "Who said I was waiting for you? I was simply waiting for you to pass, that way I know about what time I should get going myself. You're a human clock for me."

Again, he never saw the fist coming.

"Fine! Not like I expected it or liked it, y-you jerk!" Rukia tore down the street as Ichigo recovered from the left hook to his jaw. _Fuck! So much for the books keeping her hands busy… damn, I better catch up._

Ichigo ran for his fleeing friend, quickly catching up to her. Little did he know just how lucky he was; having been restricted from using shunpo in public, Rukia was not much of a runner in her gigai, so he had his chance to stop her.

"Rukia!" He grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. He found himself blocking another hook to his jaw. "Let go asshole!" Rukia kept her books in her arm that wasn't trying to break his face, but could feel them slipping. "Let go, my books will fall- **LET GO**!"

Ichigo pulled her attacking hand to her other wrist, now holding both in one hand. With the other, he took her books and placed them on the small wall by them.

"Damn it Rukia, I was kidding! Learn to take a joke, fuck!"

_A joke?_ Rukia stopped struggling; by the sound of his voice, he seemed justified… but what exactly was a joke? She never heard of one around her back in Soul Society. What was said was meant. Always.

"Fine, just let me go!" _I'll have to ask Urahara about this later._ She waited for him to release her, but he didn't. "Ichi-"

A hand covered her mouth, keeping her quiet. "Promise you won't run off like that again. You can hit me all you want, even if you misunderstand anything, but don't run from me."

Rukia was shocked. He suddenly seemed so much younger, like a little boy…. She nodded. His hand left her mouth, reaching down to pick up her books. She reached out to take them but Ichigo took them in his left hand, keeping them away from her. She felt a small smile and caught up to his pace. They headed down the street together, in a silent, comfortable peace.

---

Urahara couldn't help his smile. He had been on a small stroll, bored at home. That's when he saw Kuchiki Rukia and the boy he knew as Kurosaki Isshin's son. The view had been interesting, seeing the whole argument between them. He saw the look of confusion on Rukia's face when the boy mentioned 'joke,' knowing she'll be asking him later on today what that was.

He now felt more uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Urahara could definitely teach Rukia a few things about her new world- but there was no way he could teach her about her new life. He couldn't teach her about entertainment, morals, jokes, love, hate, friendship… but someone like the boy could.

Especially after seeing them walk off so comfortably together. He headed home, hoping he could find Ukitake at this hour.

---

"Hey Inoue, how was your night?" Tatsuki sat by her best friend's desk, waiting for the start of class. "My, it was just fine Tatsuki! I had a delicious dinner last night, with lots of leftovers!"

Inoue kept on twirling her orange locks, glancing between the clock and the empty seat across hers to the left. Tatsuki noticed, asking her friend what was wrong but having a feeling she already knew….

"Well, Kurosaki-kun is late today… compared to other days at least." Inoue felt a small blush across her cheeks, hoping her friend wouldn't be angry over her small worry.

Sighing, Tatsuki put on her best smile for her friend. "Inoue, I'm sure he's fine- he probably woke up late. At least you know it's not because he's with a gir-"

"Is that Ichigo with the new girl?" A simple question rang loud to their ears. Everyone, including Inoue, rushed to the window where he was spotted from.

"Oh my god, it is! Ichigo, you traitor!" Keigo sobbed on his friend's shoulder, his hopes of wooing Rukia shot down.

Takutsei glanced at Inoue, hurt by what she saw- tears glistened in her eyes, a look of pain across her face. She ran to the bathroom, unnoticed by the other students. Tatsuki looked back outside, taking in the image.

Ichigo walked into the school grounds with Kuchiki Rukia, holding what could be assumed as her books. She just hoped they barely caught up at the gate rather than before. _I'll have to find out where she lives… oh god Ichigo, why did you choose her?_

Tatsuki returned to her seat, waiting for Inoue and her long-time friend Ichigo to come through the door. She just wished for the miracle they'd walked in together.

---

"How could you eat pop-tarts? They're so hard and dry you can kill someone with it!" Ichigo had been arguing with Rukia for the past ten minutes about her chosen breakfast, horrified at her casual "What else would I eat?" response.

It was all forgotten as soon as he walked in the classroom however, when twenty pairs of eyes were on him. Rukia seemed to not notice, practically skipping to her desk. Trying to hide his sudden confusion- _and fear of being attacked…-_ he followed her, placing her books on her desk before slipping into his by her side. Soon as he did, two crunched up papers flew onto his desk; one came from behind and another from his right side. That could only mean Keigo and Tatsuki.

He smoothed them out, reading the first one, Keigo's note:

"TRAITOR! Why are you stealing all the hot girls? You better tell me just how much action you got from her! Remember not to feel committed to her if she was a virgin!"

Ichigo tore up the paper, refusing to waste energy responding to stupidy. _I'm going to kick his ass._

The second was the one he was worried about: "We need to talk Ichigo."

---

The students rushed out of class, eager to get the best spots in the school yard for their lunch hour. Ichigo knew this would be when Tatsuki will approach him, so he waited by his desk, his bento in hand. Surely enough, Tatsuki walked over to him once the classroom was empty of other ears.

"So, Ichigo… we were quite surprised to see the 'asexual' one of our group coming in with Kuchiki this morning. You two are…?"

"Why would it matter if I walked with Rukia? There's a thing called "friend" and I don't need anyone judging just because she happens to have breasts rather than a penis." Ichigo couldn't help being angry with his friend, but he didn't need them all going insane.

"Rukia, eh? Didn't know you could become so close just after a few hours Ichigo. You had refused to call me by my first name until five years after meeting. Interesting if you ask me."

Ichigo bit his lip, trying to control his words carefully; "What are you getting at Tatsuki. What's really wrong here?"

"Inoue." Her answer came fast to his displeasure. "You share so much in common with her Ichigo and not only that, but as much as I hate to say this, she has a body any man would want. What does Rukia have that Inoue doesn't?!" Tatsuki didn't want to be like this, but she had spent many years and days comforting Inoue after another day passed that Ichigo wouldn't ask her to be his.

"Don't call her Rukia!" He didn't let the shocked look from his friend stop him. "The only things Inoue and I share are the hair color and a friend. I can't have a conversation with her without her blushing and running off, or stammering, or straying off into dreamland! Nice to know you think I'm so obsessed with looks and the body to care about other things. I don't need this. I'm off."

Ichigo was out the door before Tatsuki could get in another word.

---

Rukia played with the small little animal on her hand. Its red color with black spots had her in a daze, it's six feet ticking her skin. She couldn't help but pout when it flew away.

"Rukia?"

She recognized the voice behind her, feeling a sense of heat spread across her cheeks.

-----

Inoue fans- sorry but I don't fancy her for my Ichigo! :) No worries though, I'll only torture her so much- she'll end up happy, I promise. See, I'm nice.

Again, reviews and comments would be really helpful. I got to know if I'm doing okay!

I hope you enjoyed reading this.

~KurosakiLove


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strawberry Meets Death

Yay! I got my two reviews! :) Many thanks and appreciation!

Moving along, this is Chapter 4, which will hopefully get the rock rolling at a steady speed. Just to let you know, Karin does not exist! Not that I hate her, or any of the other excluded characters; it's just hard to fit them in right. I'm also very lazy. I have no shame. I will come up with people however, for my own convenience. Enjoy!

---

She recognized the voice behind her, feeling a sense of heat spread across her cheeks.

---

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" She looked up to see him standing next to her now; from her view, he seemed as tall as the trees.

Rukia may not have any problems with her classmates, but she hasn't been able to make friends either. She was raised to only be where she was expected or asked to be- so far, no one had asked that of her.

_Damn it, I can't let Ichigo have another reason to tease me._

"I like being in a quiet area, let's me eat comfortably…."

"Rukia- you don't have a bento." The heat she had felt just a minute ago flared again, realizing her mistake. Who could blame her though- her apartment only had so many choices of food and her cooking skills were worth shit.

"Guess I don't. Take whatever teases you might have somewhere else though." Rukia looked away from him now, determined to hide her embarrassment. She nearly yelped as he dropped his bento into her lap, sitting down next her.

"Eat." The look on his face reminded her of her brother- _no, wait_; Ichigo's look had more to it….

"Don't be stupid. It's your food. I refuse to eat it." Cue a growl from her stomach, along with a mortified look on her face.

Ichigo smirked; "And your stomach refuses your stupidity. We'll share if it makes you more comfortable."

Rukia fought a smile. _Makes me more than just comfortable, Ichigo…._

They spent the rest of lunch in her shady patch of green behind the building, sharing the bento and the only pair of chopsticks he had.

---

The rest of the school hours went by slowly this time. During their last class, Ichigo and Rukia were paired for a project; Tatsuki made it her problem.

"Kenshin-sensei, I think it'd be best if I were Ichigo's partner instead. We live near each other and know each others' families. I think-"

"Don't worry Tatsuki- I'm sure Yuzu would love Rukia." He ignored Rukia's questioning look at the mention of his sister's name, his eyes set firmly on Tatsuki, daring her to make a scene. He knew exactly what this was about.

Tatsuki silently gave up, forcing her eyes down. The rest of class went by with tension bearing down on the two friends. It made the remaining twenty minutes seem more like twenty hours.

---

"Who's Yuzu?" Rukia held her hands out to her side, using them to keep balance as she tiptoed along the small wall's edge; Ichigo had her books again.

"Huh? Oh, Yuzu- she's my younger sister. She makes my bentos…." Ichigo blushed at the memory of their lunch today. Before he had a second thought, he had started to feed her bits rather than switching possession of the chopsticks. He jumped when she landed in front of him, trying to ignore the fact her skirt nearly exposed more than just a little more thigh….

"So will I really get to meet your family, like you told Arisawa?" She was craning her neck just a bit to look at Ichigo, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, yeah. You are my partner for the project. Unless you want to work at your apartment instead."

_Not a good idea_. Rukia quickly turned away, continuing their walk home. "No, I'd love to meet them. Your home is fine."

Rukia's apartment may be paid for, but it would definitely make anyone wonder just how she managed to live. She only had her bed, desk, table, and the fridge. The kitchen was bare since she never dared to cook, the cabinets housing boxes upon boxes of poptarts and what Urahara called 'cereal.' The bathroom was even more hopeless. Her apartment would scream I'M NOT HUMAN to anyone.

"Well then, here we are. Come in, Rukia."

She stepped through the door he held open for her.

---

"**Fuck**!" Tatsuki took mercy in her kicking bag, which looked ready to snap off from its tight chain.

She was furious with Ichigo. Lunch was painful for her, since it was much more painful for her best friend Inoue. They had always sat in view of Ichigo's group with their own, never spending a day in all their years without seeing him during lunch.

Today, however, was different. He had stormed out before she could realize he even left, recovering from the shock much too late. She assumed he had gone to his usual lunch spot though. When she sat next to Inoue however, she knew otherwise just by the look on her friend's face. She prayed he was just late due to a restroom visit, but he never came.

And Kuchiki was no where in sight.

She sobbed as she clung to the beaten bag hanging down; who knows when Inoue will stop suffering now? _Ichigo! Please, just let this be a phase, please oh please!_

---

"Kiyone!" Ukitake scanned his desk, making sure he didn't have any urgent papers to attend to. He had received a Hell Butterfly from Urahara, asking him to come the moment he could- and nothing else.

Fear and anxiety pulled at his heart, worried Rukia may be in danger. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to her. It was he who sent her to the real world.

"Yes Captain?" His seated officer appeared before him, ready to take orders.

"I must leave for some hours at most; I need you to take charge of the squads and take no mind of the paper work."

"Is Kuchiki Rukia alright?" She knew he was nervous and had heard the butterfly's message as she had stood by him.

"I hope so. I'll be back soon- remember, no paper work!"

"Hai!" She bowed, finding him gone when she glanced up.

_Please be safe. Both of you._

---

"Ah, Ichi-nii! You're home early this ti-" Yuzu stopped dead in her tracks, remembering not to let go of the large plate she held. There he was, standing next to the girl she can only believe to be Rukia- inside their kitchen. _She's beautiful…._

"Yuzu, I want you to meet Rukia. She'll be coming here for the next few days to work on a project with me. I hope you don't mind the extra serving for dinner…."

"Ah, of course not Ichi-nii!" Yuzu hurriedly placed the plate on the table, making her way to Rukia. "I'm so happy to meet you Rukia!" Rukia was surprised when Yuzu swung her arms around her waist, but couldn't resist hugging her back.

"Hey look, Rukia; someone's actually shorter than you!" Ichigo kept his eye on Rukia, ready for her attack. It wasn't Rukia who gutted him though.

"Yuzu! What the hell!" Ichigo sat down on the chair, more surprised at the violence his kind sister just showed him, glaring at Rukia who seemed to nearly die from laughter.

"Don't tease her! One more time and I'll deny you food!" Rukia was definitely dying now, hardly able to breathe from laughing so hard.

_I can't believe this. Yuzu practically loves Rukia already!_

Growling, he stood up, gathering his things along with Rukia's. "I'll behave Yuzu. Call us when you want us to come down. Come on Rukia!"

He led her upstairs, leaving his giggling sister behind.

---

"Oi, where are we going Ichigo?"

Rukia had glanced at the two rooms they've passed; none of them look like offices.

"We're gonna study in my room. Yuzu hates people taking up space around her kitchen, so the kitchen table isn't an option."

He didn't notice she had stopped until he had already walked into his room. "Rukia, what's wrong?" He leaned out from the door, worried about Rukia.

"Your room? Isn't that a bit… inappropriate?" Rukia bit her lip, the same heated sensation in her cheeks. _This burning feeling is_ s_omething else I better ask Urahara about._

Ichigo nearly let go of the frame, glad he didn't fall onto the floor. "Ah, well, I don't know where else we could work. I can bring out the small table that should be in the attic, set up in the living room if you want." _What was I thinking, bringing Rukia in here?_

Rukia realized the trouble it would be, just setting up a spot to work. It was Ichigo though, and his sister was present downstairs…. "Never mind then, I'm alright with working in your room…."

Rukia hoped she was right in her decision. Byakuya would behead them both were he to find out. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from smiling.

---

Urahara poured the steaming tea into the cups, seeing the shadow of a butterfly creep across the table top. Ukitake's form appeared soon, taking his seat across his friend.

"What's wrong Kisuke? How's Rukia? Where is she?" The captain had to grip the table to keep himself from jumping at his friend.

"Ah, no worries Ukitake! I'm sorry if I worried you, it wasn't my intent!" Urahara smiled, trying to calm his friend down. Ukitake sighed, relaxing his hands; "Damn, you had me worried. So then what's happening Kisuke? Why did you need me to come?"

Urahara sipped at his tea, placing it down gently, his casual hat shadowing his eyes. "I'll have to show you why I needed you to come."

---

He glanced into the window, watching them in awe.

There was Rukia, sitting at a desk with books scattered around the top, a boy with insanely bright hair kneeling beside her chair with his arm draped across the chair's back, reading one of the books with her.

She was in his room.

"Take a close look Jyuushiro. How am I going to explain why her body is so tense, but unconsciously leaning towards him? How am I going to explain what a date is? What a kiss means? What jealous looks from other girls look like?"

Ukitake was torn. He didn't expect her to run into a situation like this- how foolish of him! He didn't want her to be tortured, not knowing how to explain her lack of knowledge, not knowing how to act.

"How am I going to teach her what a joke is, or which ice cream flavors are best for summer and which ones for winter? How can I explain her life, her emotions?" Urahara rested his eyes on his friend, waiting for him to awaken from his trance.

"What… what do you propose?" Ukitake could only hope he had an idea, because he certainly doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what Rukia would want.

"Let him know about us, about Soul Society. Let the boy teach her how to live."

Ukitake took in his words; "Tell me more, Kisuke."

------

AHH! My computer had just lost power right as I had began to type the last line- I nearly threw up from the fear I had. I thought I lost this chapter for good! All that work to nearly lose it at the very end! Thankfully, my computer does things I'm not even aware of- like Auto-save! *Tears of joy*

I think I deserve reviews after this scare. Let me know if you're just as happy I recovered it, or if you wish it had been lost into cyber space.

Also, this might be the last update for the weekend. Weekdays don't seem likely days to write out a chapter, but definitely look for updates Friday and Saturday. :)

Much love~KurosakiLove


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strawberry Meets Death

Hi everyone! I lied- I updated one last time! :D But I hope you are all doing well :) Thank you very much to the reviewers for my story- I appreciate all of your comments! I have responded to you all except (marvelous monster) and (pepprie) since you don't have a reply option. So let me very quickly reply here in my Author's Note:

(marvelous monster): Thanks for your review!! As for their famous and loved bickering, it'll come soon enough ;) I want them to be a bit stronger relationship wise, but I promise you it'll be there soon! :) Thanks for your encouragement!

(pepprie): I'm glad you stuck by me; I'll definitely keep that in mind as I continue my story :) Sadly, I know what you mean about the first two chapters being dry, but I couldn't get the giant rock rolling any other way :) It allowed me to get comfortable.... :) Tatsuki is a bit more intense in my story than the original, but in the end, it'll all be worth it; you'll know eventually waht I mean! As for the poptarts, it's bloody true! lol :D Anyways, I worked on my tenses and tried to target the slip-ups in the person concept- I hope I corrected them :) Let me know if I didn't, lol :D

Again, thank you very much! I hope it's another smooth read for you :)

Here's Chapter 5- I hope I don't disappoint!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or concepts from Bleach. The made up parts are mine.

---

"Rukia! Ichi-nii! Dinner is ready!" Ichigo smiled at his sister's voice, ringing loud and clear through the floor.

"C'mon Rukia; time for a break anyways."

Ichigo led his friend downstairs into the kitchen, pulling out her chair next to his.

"Thank you Ichigo…." Rukia kept her voice low, afraid any louder would show the emotions running through her.

"Well, please help yourself, Rukia! I hope you'll enjoy my dinner!" Yuzu bounced in her chair across the odd pair, eager to know what Ichigo's new friend thought of her cooking.

The only people who taste her dishes are her father and brother, and any of their friends. Unfortunately for her, they never had friends over other than boys. _And boys will eat anything despite the taste!_

Rukia took her first bite, Yuzu's sparkling eyes on her; "Wow, Yuzu! This is delicious! Thank you so much for this, it's really good!"

Rukia wasn't lying- this simple dinner Ichigo's young sister made them was better than any of the dishes she had at home with her brother; and at home, the dishes weren't just any you'd find anywhere.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Rukia!" Yuzu now started to fill her own plate. "You have no idea how much that encourages me!"

"Hey! I always compliment your food, don't I?" Ichigo frowned at his talented sister, a bit hurt he didn't help in her dream to become a professional chef.

"No, no! You do Ichi-nii, but you're a boy- you eat anything." Yuzu now turned from him, asking Rukia about her day at school.

_Well, at least she likes Rukia. I could definitely get used to this._ Ichigo smiled as he ate, watching the two girls exchange stories about their long day.

_Yeah- definitely._

---

The two shinigami sat in a large tree, watching Rukia and her friends eat dinner. Ukitake had never seen Rukia so loose, so comfortable. He had never heard her talk while eating dinner, never saw her laugh.

He found himself agreeing with Urahara.

The boy would surely be better at helping Rukia truly fit in. Urahara has been able to teach her things any person would need to know, but everything else falls best on the young boy.

The boy wouldn't need to know everything; just about Rukia, Soul Society and a few other things. He wouldn't need to become involved in the shinigami's duties. _Just Rukia._

"When will we talk to them then?" Ukitake forced his eyes away from the kitchen window, looking at his friend in the branch above him.

"Let's give them this week to get to know each other a bit more. We'll talk to them over the weekend."

"The weekend?" Ukitake frowned as his friend started laughing; "Kisuke, what's funny? What's the weekend?"

Urahara climbed down next to Jyuushiro; "Ah, my friend, now you know how Kuchiki feels! The weekend is exactly what it sounds like- the end of the week."

"Oh." Ukitake now realizes how simple it is; it just didn't seem like it when he said it. "I see. Why are those days specified from the entire week? Aren't they part of the week too?"

His friend laughed again; "Let's go home, Jyuushiro. I'll try to explain over there."

---

Tatsuki slowly climbed the stairs, careful not to spill the hot soup. She knew Inoue had a lot of homework tonight, so she wanted to save her the trouble of cooking. _If that's what you can even call it._ Tatsuki winced at various memories of eating Inoue's dinner- her stomach practically curled into a ball.

"Tatsuki! I heard you climbing up- ah! You brought me dinner! Thank you Tatsuki!" Inoue let her dear friend inside, glad to have her care. She had been working on a report, so she hasn't made food, despite her hunger.

"Come on Inoue, take a break to eat." Tatsuki helped Inoue set up the small table, smiling as she poured their shares.

"How has your day been, Tatsuki?" Inoue took a spoonful, not caring about how hot the liquid was.

Her friend frowned as she remembered the day's events. Today certainly didn't have much to tell that wouldn't depress them.

---

Rukia smiled as they walked through the night, heading to her apartment. Ichigo refused to let her walk home alone at this hour, Yuzu insisting to let him accompany her.

"Your sister looked surprised when she saw me, Ichigo. Why was she?" She looked at him, trying to read his moonlit expression. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, his cheeks showing a hint of pink she'd never seen before.

"Well, you're the first girl to ever come over to my house, Rukia. It was just… something different for her." _It was different for me, too._

"Oh, but I thought Arisawa said she knew your family." Rukia strayed off to a tree as she said this, curious of the small animal climbing it. Ichigo followed her, too caught up in her questions to notice the look of amazement she had, just seeing an ordinary squirrel.

"She knows them but she's never personally talked to them, nor has she ever been to my house."

"Ichigo- what is this?" He looked at her now, shocked to see her pointing at the squirrel.

"Ha, very funny Rukia. Come on, let's get going." He walked away, sensing her jog over to catch up.

"I'm serious, Ichigo! What was that?!"

"Give it up, Rukia!"

---

Ichigo sighed in relief as he stepped out of the hot shower. He felt relaxed, tired from the long day.

He dressed inside the bathroom quickly, desperate to throw himself into his bed. He couldn't help notice how his room smelled differently as he walked in. _It smells like Rukia now. _

_No- it smells like __**us.**_

The hint of her smell was strongest by his desk, lilies and icy spring water engulfing his sense, mixed with his own smell that his room never seemed to be rid of. Was he going insane? He didn't notice any perfume on her the entire day; he would have smelled it while he was next to her.

Deciding he didn't mind it anyways, he lied down on his bed, closing his eyes once his head landed on his soft pillow.

He saw Rukia smiling at him before he lost himself in his dreams.

---

The Pop-Tart crumpled to pieces as it was viciously thrown against the wall. Rukia grumbled in anger, no longer satisfied by it after eating with Ichigo and his sister. Her stomach grumbled in agreement, missing the dinner dearly.

She held her head in her hands, staring at the wooden pattern of her table. She had been tired once Ichigo brought her home, but now she was exhausted; a Hollow had appeared as soon as she walked through her door. Though it was small, it had been smart enough to run away, making it a chase. She ended up blocks away from her apartment, glad she had been able to use shunpo in her shinigami form.

_But now I'm hungry again and I miss Yuzu's food!_

Her stomach growled.

_Yes, yes- I meant __**we**__ miss her food!_

---[Next morning]---

"Wake up Ichi-nii! You have to be ready before Rukia passes!" Ichigo smiled as he heard Yuzu outside his door, chuckling as he slowly turned over onto his back. He was still tired, unwilling to get up….

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Get up! **NOW**!" He fell out of bed in surprise; that was the first time he had heard her like that.

"You know, Yuzu, I'm starting to think she's a bad influence! Maybe I shouldn't bring her around anymore…!"

"Remember who makes your food, Ichi-nii!" With that, Yuzu walked away, heading downstairs to finish his bento.

_She has a good point._ He dressed quickly, not wanting to risk losing his day's bento, or have it poisoned.

---

Rukia inched away from the trash cans she passed; however tempted, she couldn't throw away the Pop-Tart. It was her only breakfast.

"Good morning Rukia!" She glanced up, seeing Yuzu waving at her from Ichigo's side. Ichigo himself had a small grin on his lips.

Rukia hurried over, hugging Yuzu once she reached the siblings. "Good morning, Yuzu!" Rukia nuzzled the little girl's head, forgetting her hate for the Pop-Tart.

"Come on, enough with the sap. Let's go, Rukia." He pretended he didn't mind them hugging. He pretended he wasn't hurt when she didn't hug **him**. He reached for Rukia's books, walking ahead once he had them in tow.

---

"Looks like Kurosaki-kun's with Kuchiki again." Tatsuki gasped as she heard Inoue speak. Her casual voice didn't match her pained eyes. She glanced out the window with Inoue, seeing the same image as yesterday.

"That bastard! After knowing I was madly in love with Rukia!" Keigo sobbed into his hands, gaining a smack from one of his other friends.

"What's with you stupid boys anyway?! You act like she's a god or something!" Tatsuki snapped at Keigo, already irritated this early in the morning.

"Geez, what's shoved up **your** ass?!" Keigo walked to the front of the class, deciding he didn't want to get punched.

"Tatsuki…." Inoue's soft voice reached her, but she didn't want to hear it. She left the window, slumping into her desk.

---

Ichigo was quick to catch up with Rukia on their way out to lunch. Walking through the hallway with the other students, they were joined by his usual group.

"Aye, Ichigo! We missed you yesterday! Where were you?"

Ichigo fought back the blush, "Nowhere, just had to catch up with some homework."

"Well, we were talking about…."

Rukia didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. Her mind was set on the excuse Ichigo gave them. She didn't know why, but she felt hurt. _Really hurt._

The class stepped out of the building, separating into smaller groups and making their way over to their lunch spots.

Ichigo's friends turned around when they felt him hesitate, questioning him; "Ichigo, aren't you coming?"

"Eh, well, I have a lot of homework to finish again. I think I better go do that instead."

"Really? Well, do as you want. We'll see you later then!"

"What? No way! Ichigo you better bring your ass over there with us!" Keigo was dragged away, saving Ichigo from having to deal with him.

He turned to Rukia- but she wasn't by his side. Glancing around, he couldn't find her amongst the students scattered about, still making their way to their areas. _Damn her height!_ He quickly walked a short distance, now certain she wasn't around there.

He headed to their spot from yesterday, hoping to find her there.

---

"Rukia?"

She didn't answer him, watching him from the tree's large branch, now part of the shade they enjoyed yesterday.

She could see his frown as he looked around, wondering why he bothered. _If he doesn't want them to know he's my friend, then he shouldn't be it._

She closed her eyes, trying to gain control of these strange feelings running through her. When she opened them, she met large brown eyes, looking up at her from the ground.

"Why didn't you answer me?" His eyes pierced her, waiting for her response.

When she remained silent, looking away from him, he decided he wasn't going to let this pass.

Rukia gasped as Ichigo suddenly pulled himself up to the large branch, an easy task for him, with help from his height.

He swung a leg over, hooking his feet to keep himself safe. Rukia hugged her legs to her chest, not certain what to do now.

Ichigo tried to ignore how her skirt didn't cover much of her thighs now.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Again, his eyes were questioning her own.

_You don't want to be with me Ichigo, not if everyone else knows._

"You should be with your friends, Ichigo."

"They can live without me. Besides, I'm with one now, aren't I?"

"Sure doesn't seem like you want to be though," Rukia snapped, angry now; she was angrier with herself though, for slipping.

"What? You mean…." Ichigo now realized what had her so upset. His excuse bothered her. _More like it hurt her._

He sighed, scooting closer to her, ignoring her tensed body; "I'm sorry Rukia. I didn't mean it like that. I just… I just don't want them giving us a hard time."

His wide eyes begged her for forgiveness, making her soften. "What do you mean 'give us a hard time'? About what?" She noticed the same pink tint in his cheeks from last night. She reminded herself again to ask Urahara about it today, along with her other questions.

"They just don't accept new friendships so quickly around here, without thinking it means something else, Rukia…."

She still wasn't so sure what he meant, but she decided she seemed clueless enough. _It'll just have to be something else to ask Urahara about._

She smiled, letting the boy in front of her know he was forgiven. He smiled, but it soon went away; "You don't have a bento again."

"I… already ate." She didn't like having to lie to him, but what could she say?

"Where's your bento then?"

"It was one I could discard once I finished…."

Ichigo frowned. He wasn't necessarily frowning about her reasons, but more about his disappointment. "Oh, well, I had asked Yuzu to make mine bigger, in case you wanted some of her food again today…."

_Fuck._ "I'll have my share then, so that it doesn't go to waste. Remind me to thank her later…."

The boy smiled as he took out the food.

She didn't question him on why he only had a pair of chopsticks if he had planned on sharing with her again.

He didn't have to explain.

----

Eeee! There you have it.

As you read, Urahara decided to give them the week to get to know each other more; that's the basic plan for the next few updates. :) They supposedly met on a Monday, so you can say they are now currently on Wednesday. My next chapter won't be likely to fuse into Thursday so quickly however.

I want to take advantage of the next few chapters to get feelings between characters known, and in our lover's case, get them developed into a stronger sense. Hollows won't be a big part in the story until Ichigo is aware of shinigamis.

Also, stay tuned to find out what Soul Society thinks of the new change in plans for Kuchiki Rukia! :O

I have tried my best to fix my tenses, as Pepprie suggested, but I must admit, I'm weak when it comes to tenses in stories. I'm fine in essays and other instances, but not so good when it comes to stories. If anyone can recommend a beta strong in that area, please let me know. I'm always open to learning.

(Thank you Yaz for your revision! I love you!)

Reviews would be most appreciated- I like to know your thoughts!

~KurosakiLove


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strawberry Meets Death

Hey everyone! My brain is completely fried, this week has been insane at school. But that won't keep me from writing! :) I'm not too sure how I'm going to get the story into gear after our lovebirds become better friends… I know what I want, I just don't know how to get to it! :D

We'll see how it goes….

So again, Karin does not exist! Other characters are also excluded, but some random ones will be made for my own convenience. Heh heh heh. Ichigo and company are in their Junior year of high school, Urahara is just a genius shinigami without the shop but still has his ways to do anything, and Kurosaki Isshin will make his appearance soon.

Hell Butterflies are summoned by a chant and Hollows aren't a major part in the story right now. We are currently on Wednesday. Right? Holy crap! I hope so! I'll check right now…. Yes! Haha. We're on Wednesday :)

What else? Hmm… that's about it for now.

Here's Chapter 6! And forgive any mistakes- my beta is unavailable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original characters or concepts from Bleach. The made up parts are mine.

------

She didn't question him on why he only had a pair of chopsticks if he had planned on sharing with her again.

He didn't have to explain.

---

Tatsuki leaned against the wall outside the restroom, crossing her arms as she gazed into the moving groups of students. Inoue wanted to wash up before class, hurrying inside as lunch ended.

She caught sight of Ichigo's bright hair, his figure towering above most of the students. Any other day before today, Tatsuki would just see her same ol' friend, scowling at girls and slouching out of boredom.

Today was different though.

Ichigo was slouched alright, but he was slouching to hear the petite, raven-haired girl walking by his side, grinning at every word she had to say.

The looks thrown at Ichigo were also different today. The girls no longer looked his way, eyes glazed over in desire; no, girls now looked at him with anger, wondering what he could be thinking, becoming so interested with **that girl**. Boys were confused, never once having seen him show interest in a girl.

_No one expected this, Ichigo._

Her eyes followed the pair, looking at how their arms came ever so near to each other.

_I always hoped with Inoue you'd notice her- that you'd love her as much as she loves you._

She saw how his hand gently rested on her shoulder as she made her way upstairs, making sure she wouldn't loose balance in the crowed steps.

_Why couldn't you notice Inoue?_

"Tatsuki! I'm all set- let's head to class now!" Inoue tugged her friend's arms from her chest, dragging her up the stairway.

Tatsuki smiled, glad Inoue hadn't come out earlier from the restroom.

---

"Jyuushiro."

Rukia's captain turned back into the hallway, surprised to see Kuchiki Byakuya approaching him at this hour.

"Yes, Bya?" He slid the door to his office shut, preferring to keep Kiyone deaf to anything said in this conversation.

"I noticed you left yesterday by a Hell Butterfly. How is she? How's Rukia?"

Ukitake smiled at his dear friend, glad to know his true personality. Byakuya was a noble by blood, always strict and cold, uninterested in most affairs; very few people knew his kind heart and Rukia wasn't part of those who did.

"She's doing fine, Bya. Kisuke just wanted to talk to me about a small issue…."

"I'm glad to know she's well…. I hope Kisuke is doing fine as well, then?"

"Well, he wanted to talk to me about an issue concerning Rukia… and a few approvals from the 46 Chambers."

Byakuya felt himself stiffen; "What's going on, Jyuushiro?"

Grimacing, Ukitake hoped for the best. "How about we head over to your office to talk, Bya?"

---

"Oi, Rukia! Wait for me by the gate; I gotta turn in this book to the library!" Ichigo ran off once Rukia heard him, leaving her on her own for a few minutes.

Rukia made her way to the school's entrance, sitting on the wall to wait. Looking around, she saw Arisawa Tatsuki making her way from the building.

Rukia was surprised when Tatsuki caught her eye and started walking towards her spot on the wall.

---

"Hi, Kuchiki."

"Hello, Arisawa. Heading home?"

Tatsuki adjusted the strap across her shoulder, cursing every textbook she had to carry. She wasn't sure where she was heading with this; her feet carried her over by impulse. She didn't know how to treat this new student, this intruder in their lives- she didn't know how to treat the girl stealing her friend's heart.

"Ano, I suppose I am. I wanted to spend some time with Inoue, but she's busy today."

"I had heard her in class talking about all the work she had to catch up on. Must be tough since-"

"Rukia! I'm done, we can go home now!" Tatsuki turned as she heard Ichigo yell over to the short girl, realizing Rukia must have been waiting for him.

"So now I don't even get a 'hello,' Kurosaki?" Tatsuki noticed his look of fear as he saw her by Rukia, clearly remembering her actions from yesterday in class.

"Ah, my bad, didn't see you right away, Tatsuki." He grabbed hold of Rukia's books, starting to walk ahead. "C'mon, Rukia. We still have that project to work on. Later, Tatsuki."

"Good-bye, Arisawa!" Rukia jumped down to follow her tall friend, throwing a quick smile at Tatsuki.

_Yeah, bye._ Tatsuki walked out the gate, slowly making her way home.

---

"So what were you two talking about back there?" Ichigo followed close to Rukia, ready to catch her were she to fall; Rukia was tiptoeing her way across the same wall they passed every day, using her arms to balance herself.

_In my shinigami form, this would be much easier!_

Focusing back on Ichigo's question, Rukia shrugged, answering, "Nothing. Just something about Inoue."

"**What about Inoue**?!" Rukia found herself startled by his sudden outburst, loosing her balance and approaching the ground pretty fast. She braced herself for pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo's face near her own, his arms wrapped around her back and thighs, holding her close to his body. She looked down to see her books thrown to the ground, the hot sensation spreading across her cheeks again.

"Sorry about that, I hope I didn't mess them up or some shit like that." Ichigo continued to hold her, aware of her blush as much as his own.

Ichigo tried to ignore how her thighs felt so soft against his skin.

"It's alright… thanks for catching me." Rukia finally looked back at him, the burning feeling in her cheeks stronger now.

"Welcome." He slowly let her legs slide out of his grasp, onto the floor, releasing her once he was sure she had her footing. He bent down to gather up her books, trying to force his blush away.

They continued their walk home in silence.

---

"So you're telling me some rebellious kid is a better teacher for my sister?" Byakuya hissed in disgust, shocked to hear what his two friends were thinking.

"Oh come now, Bya! Abarai Renji has wild hair, too, and you accept him! Hell, he even has tattoos! Like Renji, this kid may not have the right looks, but he sure as hell has the right knowledge and attitude. Think about it, Bya!"

"Rukia may have been adopted into my noble family, but that doesn't make her any less of a lady! Her crazed sense of adventure is bad enough, so I will not accept this wild friendship or set up! Kisuke will teach her, and no one else!"

Ukitake sighed in exhaustion, knowing his friend would not budge anytime soon.

"Look, right now, we're both tired, Byakuya. How about we talk more-"

"I have nothing else to say about it, Jyuushiro." With that, he stood up and left his fellow captain.

---

"Hey Rukia! Aren't we working on the project?" Ichigo was confused when his short friend walked on past his house, having agreed already to come over everyday to work on the assignment.

He tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment.

Smiling, Rukia glanced over her shoulder; "I'll be back within an hour! I need to go run an errand!"

With that, she continued walking, turning at the corner of his block.

Frowning, he went inside.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii! And Rukia, guess what?!"

Yuzu came in from the kitchen, but didn't expect to see her brother alone, much less with a frown.

_After meeting Rukia, I didn't think I'd see this again._

"Where's Rukia, Ichi-nii?" She hoped he wouldn't tell her they weren't friends anymore.

"She said she had an errand. I'm going to shower, Yuzu."

He made his way upstairs, heading into the bathroom. He couldn't explain why he felt so sad when he knew she would be back within an hour or so. Was he so attached to her?

He looked into the mirror, hoping to understand himself in his reflection.

_Do I have fee- no. I can't. Can I?_

---

"Ah, Rukia! How are you doing today?" Urahara opened his fan with a swift snap of his wrist, suddenly feeling the room uncomfortable.

"Hello, Urahara Kisuke. I know it's early, but I had a few questions I was hoping you could answer?" Rukia sat down at the table, kindly declining an offer of tea.

"Questions? Well, what am I here for? Ask away, Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Well… the other day- and many other times- the word "joke" has been brought up. What does it mean?"

Urahara shifted in his chair, perfectly knowing about 'the other day.' "Well, see, a jo-"

"And I have a burning feeling in my cheeks sometimes! What is it?"

"Ah, I know what you're talking about! A bl-"

"And Ichigo! Sometimes, his cheeks turn pink! I don't understand- is he becoming a girl?!"

"Rukia, my-my-my, clam down! Ichigo is not becoming a girl. And as for the jokes, they are matters that need not be taken very seriously."

"And the burning feelings in my cheeks? What of that?"

"Ah, well, that's a bit more awkward to explain… but I have no choice, much less since you're quite skilled in Demon Arts…." A nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

_Jyuushiro, you better get those approvals for the boy!_

---

Ichigo pulled his plaid pants over his boxers, wiggling his toes in his warm socks, grabbing the towel to dry his hair.

Almost laughing at the sight of his hair, he walked out of his room to return the used towel, but stopped dead in his tracks when Rukia appeared in front of him.

"Rukia! I didn't know you came back already…." He suddenly felt conscious of his body, mentally slapping himself for skipping the shirt.

"Ano, Yuzu let me in, she told me to just come up, I didn't think I'd run into you… while you were busy…." Kuchiki Rukia found herself well aware of her burning cheeks-

or rather, she knew perfectly well why she was blushing.

_To think this boy is only a teenager!_

Forcing her eyes away from Ichigo's exposed skin, she mumbled her excuse and started to head down the hallway to go back downstairs, but a firm grasp held her back.

"Wait, I'm done… just let me put this away. I have the books on my desk…."

He gently pulled her inside, pulling out his chair and leaving once she sat down. Rukia stared at the books, far too distracted to truly mind them.

She couldn't forget the look of his body. She couldn't forget the adorable mess his hair was in. She couldn't forget the blush.

"Alright, let's do this." She glanced behind her shoulder, catching him just as he pulled a shirt over his head.

_Yeah… let's do this…._

---[During Dinner]---

"I personally think Pop-Tarts are an abomination, if you ask me."

"Well, of course you do! You have Yuzu to cook delicious foods!"

"Ah, thank you, Rukia! He really is spoiled…."

"What?! I'm not spoiled, and even a pig wouldn't eat one!"

"Ichigo, you're being irrational- I only said they are decent when you have no option."

"Ichi-nii, she's right. She didn't say they were the best."

"Who's side are you on, Yuzu?"

"Well-"

"Why do you even have to think about it?!"

"Aww, now Ichigo. You should have known she'd like me better!"

"Ano, you two are strange. Maybe you're hungry? Ichigo, pass me that plate!"

"Yuzu, the only strange people here are Rukia and yourself."

"…Says the almighty Strawberry."

"Demon midget."

---

Inoue let out a tired sigh, closing her heavy textbook, letting it fall beside her onto the floor. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply for just a few minutes….

_Kurosaki-kun…._

She knew Tatsuki was angry with Ichigo, and felt guilty at the pleasure she felt. She believed her best friend held her only hope of being his some day, or to just be noticed.

_Every boy notices me… every boy but you._

She stared out the wide, open window, wondering why he found his place in the dark…. Her ebony hair and snow-like skin….

Her heart spent years thinking he'd want the sun and warm sand to offer him a place to belong to….

_Not only that, but I always hoped you'd be like every boy, Kurosaki-kun- at least when it comes to finally getting your attention._

She was not naïve of her body, of how men and young boys stared at her. She couldn't help but feel irritation, wondering how a slim girl like Rukia could possibly catch his eye. She has spent years trying to catch Kurosaki Ichigo's attention to no avail… and there was Rukia, by his side every morning and every afternoon.

_They could also spend their lunches together for all we know…._

Feeling a headache making its way into her head, Inoue opted to go to sleep early tonight.

_Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki Ichigo._

---

"Oi! It's not funny, Rukia!"

Her laughter continued, ignoring his glares.

"Rukia! Stop laughing, damnit!"

To his amazement, her laughter only became more intense, tears starting to trail down her pretty face.

It was when Rukia fell out of her chair and laughed even louder that Ichigo felt a small chuckle escape him. Within seconds, he was laughing as well, shaking his head in shame as he gave in to her beautiful action.

_I love it… fuckin' hell I love her laugh!_

The door slammed open, surprising the two friends into shock.

"What's wrong?! Ichi-nii, are you okay?!"

His younger sister knelt by him, feeling his face for a temperature; "You're not on drugs are you? Ichigo, you better not be so stupid!"

"Yuzu! Calm down, I was only laughing… I promise I'm fine." He couldn't help but laugh, amused by his sister's worry.

"Ichigo… I don't remember the last time you laughed…." Tears fell despite her smile, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry if I caused anything, I didn't…." Rukia didn't know what to do, shocked to hear the little girl's confession.

"Ah, no, Rukia! You have no idea how happy I am!"

Ichigo smiled at her, glad to know he did something right tonight; "Come here, Yuzu."

He opened his arms to her, hugging her close to him as she tightly wrapped her arms around his frame.

Rukia felt something inside her stir uncontrollably. She didn't know what it could possibly be….

_Just look at them, look at their love for each other…._

"What were you two laughing about anyways? I think the neighbors even heard you!" Yuzu looked at them, expecting a grand joke.

"Well… huh. What **were** we laughing about, Ichigo?"

Rukia ignored Yuzu's wide eyes, staring at the boy cradling his younger sister.

"…I… I can't remember…."

Laughter broke out through the walls, shaking the house down to its core.

---

"I'm glad you ran into me Monday morning… you're a good friend, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia walked by his side, smiling at the sight of her books in his grasp, his toned arm hanging by his side, the other hand within his pocket.

"So you take back that punch?" His playful grin made her smile grow as she decided to play along.

_So this what it's like to joke around…._

"Of course not- then you wouldn't have followed me like a puppy afterschool to say sorry."

_Ouch, she bit back hard._

"…I guess you're right, Kuchiki Rukia."

The pair continued their walk to her apartment, their way lit by the peaceful moonlight, welcoming to soon to come sunshine.

-----

Ahh! I think this satisfies part of my hopes…. Please remember to review! I need to know whether I'm doing well or not!

Anyways, please remember Rukia's real age….She'll be the first to have obvious sexual attraction. Then Ichigo will follow, "like a puppy" ;)

I know not everyone has the same personality… but that's the point of fan fiction! :D

Again, I tried to look over for mistakes, so I apologize if my tenses are wrong! They're my weakness :'(

Next update will be Thursday- that much closer to Ichigo finding out about Rukia!

Thanks for the support- much love!

~KurosakiLove


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Strawberry Meets Death

Ah, college life- pain in the ass! Better than high school though, that I do admit. Anyways, unfortunately I can't write as many chapters this weekend as last, but I'll try to make them lengthier.

Again, some characters I simply couldn't bother to include in my story, though I will make up random characters for my own convenience. We are currently on Thursday of Ichigo and Rukia's first week knowing each other. I've decided Urahara will reveal Soul Society and shinigamis on Sunday night rather than Friday, too.

That's that. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 of 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

------

The blankets felt warmer as the sun bore its rays upon them, making it all the more difficult for the sleeping body to wake as an alarm rang from the bedside. Slapping it into its silence, Rukia slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ugh, no, not today… no-no-no." A small pout pulled at her lips, trying to come up with justified excuses not to go to school.

When she came up with nothing, she asked herself instead, "**Why**, then, should I go?"

"Rukia!" Crawling to her window, she peeked over the windowsill, looking down to the sidewalk in search of who would be yelling for her.

_Ichigo! It's Ichigo!_ Rukia now flung the window open; "Ichigo! Why are you here so early?"

With a wide smile, Ichigo lifted a bag above his head. "I brought breakfast!"

_Holy shit, please let me in, please, oh, please… What if she rejects me? I'd be humiliated!_

Rukia sat back in a crouch, looking around her abnormally empty apartment. She knew he wouldn't care… maybe he'd tease her, but she's starting to like his jokes…. She leaned back out her window.

"Well what are you waiting for, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rukia laughed as she saw his smile grow, "Come feed me!"

---

Yuzu hummed her favorite song as she finished her bento for the day. Checking the doors and windows, she made her way through the house, finally ending back in the kitchen.

Grabbing her bag and lunch, she walked out of the Kurosaki home, almost skipping as she headed towards her school.

Yuzu remembered back to when their mother was alive. Yuzu was very young, but could perfectly remember how it felt to be loved by her.

She also remembered how her father protected them and how Ichigo always had such a cheerful voice.

Turning the corner, just a few blocks away from school now, she passed the small grocery store her mother always relied on. It was now Yuzu who always stopped by when needed.

She remembered the night they lost their mother. Ichigo never laughed again, not after that night. Yuzu became the woman of the house, naturally caring for her older brother and father the moment she was old enough.

She can't remember Ichigo's smiles, however, between that night and now.

_That's right. Ichigo smiles now, he smiles like an idiot. How I've missed his smiles…._

Making her way through the school entrance, she smiled at her schoolmates. The young boys and girls around her couldn't know the difference between the smile a week ago and the smile she had now, but Yuzu could.

_I'm glad you met Rukia, Ichi-nii. Keep on smiling together for me._

---

"Mornin', Rukia." Ichigo stepped through the open door, smiling warmly at his petite friend, still clad in her white pajamas.

"Hey, Ichigo…." Rukia closed her door, keeping an eye on Ichigo; she wanted to see his reaction upon seeing her apartment, but received nothing. Nothing, but his smile.

"Tell me what you want, Midget." Ichigo took out the various containers, opening them up to cool down a bit.

"Let me get the plates first…." Rukia walked over to her kitchen, trying to remember which cabinet held her desired items.

_Shoot- they're way up there! I never use them so I made Kisuke put them there…._

Ichigo followed her gaze, smirking as his eyes landed on a cabinet well beyond Rukia's reach.

He walked over to her, laughing as she gasped in surprise once his hands grabbed her hips, lifting her high enough to reach the cabinet. Blushing furiously, Rukia quickly opened the small door and took out the plates, holding them tightly.

Ichigo brought her down, letting his hands linger on her hips just a few seconds more before turning back to the table. They sat down, asking how their night went while filling their plates.

Ichigo tried to keep his mouth full, hoping that would make his grin less obvious.

He loved how the pink lingered on her cheeks.

---

"Inoue, hurry up! You live too far to take your time like this!"

Tatsuki fell into the couch, losing her patience. Inoue was always ready by the time she came over in the mornings, but not today.

"I'm coming, Tatsuki!" Inoue took a final glance into the mirror, hoping she'd come home happy later on today.

"Well, what do you think?" Tatsuki looked up as Inoue came out, surprised to see her.

Instead of her usual loose hair, Inoue brought her hair up into a loose bun. She knew it wasn't all about the hair though.

Tatsuki noticed a hint of blush on her face and also noticed how Inoue's large chest now seemed larger, her hair no longer covering it.

"Inoue, what on-"

"Come on, Tatsuki! Let's get going, we're late!" The dark-orange haired girl pushed her friend out the door, quickly locking up the apartment and making her way down the stairs.

Tatsuki kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to discourage her hopeful friend.

_Just don't be too disappointed if it doesn't work, Inoue._

---

"Alright, I'm ready." Rukia walked out of her bedroom, dressed in her school uniform. She made for her books, but then caught sight of them in Ichigo's hand already.

"Seriously, Rukia, you should know by now." A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he walked out, grinning as he went down the stairs.

Once Rukia came down, they began their walk to school, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"No bento today, again?" Ichigo frowned as he looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Nope- I prefer Yuzu's cooking!" She gave him a small grin, happy she wasn't lying to him- she really did like his sister's cooking.

"How did you know I asked her to make my lunch bigger again?"

"Because you have to make up for my height." With that, Rukia skipped ahead, laughing at the sound of Ichigo's laughter.

---

"Ichigo's with Kuchiki again! That means he's definitely not going to surrender her over to me!" Keigo sobbed into his desk, ignoring Tatsuki's scowl.

Tatsuki glanced over to Inoue, secretly hoping Ichigo would ignore her again. She knew that if anything were to happen today, it wouldn't be what Inoue would expect.

_And so it starts…._

She held her breath as Ichigo walked in with Rukia and Inoue stood up from her desk, a pencil in tow.

Inoue made her way over to the front of the class as Ichigo put his bento away, Rukia already at her desk.

As he made his way across the room, Inoue dropped her pencil as he came near her, making sure to add a small gasp.

Tatsuki still held her breath, unable to release it. _Shit, shit, shit!_

As expected, Ichigo saw the pencil fall to the floor, stopping to pick it up.

Unexpectedly, he placed the pencil onto the nearby desk, instead of her waiting hand, and walked on before Inoue could speak, slipping into his desk by the time it registered in Inoue's head- _he ignored me!_

Inoue made her way back to her desk, keeping her head low to cover her blush.

Tatsuki breathed out heavily, not surprised at all. She couldn't help but feel guilty; she could have at least warned Inoue that that could've happened. Opting to let her hope seemed like the wrong choice after that, making her cringe at the sight of her curvy friend wiping away a single tear.

_This is going to be a long day…._

---

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Ochi-sensei sat on her desk, crossing her legs Indian-style with a textbook resting upon them.

"Tell me what you thought of the reading last night!"

Rukia gasped, as she had been certain they didn't have homework last night. She didn't notice Ichigo trying to catch her attention, her mind trying to think of what to say.

_Could I answer in any way that would make it seem like I did? But I was so sure we didn't have any!_

"Ano…." Her teacher raised her brow, waiting for her student to answer.

Ichigo's weird faces and small hand movements went unacknowledged as Rukia gave up, deciding to answer truthfully.

"I seem to have been mistaken yesterday, Ochi-sensei. I didn't read last night." Her glance on Ichigo now, she expressed confusion at his loud sigh of relief, bewildered when he glared at her.

"Well! Kuchiki Rukia, I must say… you get extra credit for today."

"What?!" Rukia turned her attention back to the front of the class, surprised at her teacher.

"You see, every student of mine goes through this at random times during the year. I ask them a question like that, to see if they had been paying attention and if they can answer me truthfully. Very well done, Kuchiki."

Their teacher now continued on with her lesson, deciding to harass the front row with questions as they went.

"What was wrong with you, Ichigo?" Rukia leaned over towards Ichigo, trying to keep her voice low.

"I was trying to let you know it was a trick, but you didn't even notice me! Good thing you're honest."

Ichigo smiled at Rukia, unaware of her saddened expression.

_Ichigo… if only you really knew me… if only._

---

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned as he heard his name behind him, surprised to see Orihime Inoue jogging towards him.

"Hey, Inoue." He wasn't necessarily in the mood to talk to the bubbly girl, but he had no choice other than to be rude and walk off, which would surely earn him a punch from Tatsuki.

"I'm glad I caught up with you today! I never see you afterschool…."

Ichigo leaned against the stone wall by the gate, wondering where Rukia was. He forced his attention back to Inoue as she kept talking.

"I- I was wondering if you could… maybe walk me home today since Tatsuki can't…."

Ichigo frowned as he saw the hopeful glint in her eye. He was glad he could turn her down with a 'real reason' this time, as Tatsuki would consider it. He really couldn't today, and probably wouldn't be able to any day from now on.

_I have Rukia now…._

"Sorry Inoue, but I walk with Rukia afterschool, especially since we have that project this week."

"Oh. Well, hopefully some other time then…."

"I see Rukia, gotta get going now. Say 'hi' to Tatsuki when you talk to her." Ichigo pushed off the wall, walking over to the approaching girl.

Inoue started walking home, stopping to look back before she turned the first corner.

Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the gate, her books being carried by the tall boy, just like in the mornings. They disappeared once they crossed the street, now heading home.

She took that as her cue to continue her own walk home.

---

"Where were you right now?" Ichigo took his spot beside the short wall now, as Rukia climbed on again to tiptoe her way across it.

"Eh? Oh, I was making a call. Nothing to worry about." She started to walk across the top, thinking back to her 'call.'

Rukia had in fact summoned a Hell Butterfly in the restroom, making a quick message for her captain. She had forgotten to send him one since Monday.

"Yuzu said she had her own project to work on today, so she won't be home until later tonight. Her friend's parents are dropping her off."

Rukia didn't understand why, but she felt he was wrong about the term 'friend' when it involved Yuzu. She never talked about any….

"Then we're going to have to stop by my apartment." Rukia jumped down in front of him, quickly walking ahead of him.

"What? Why?" Ichigo quickened his step when he noticed her rush, confused as to why they had to go further than his house.

"Well, we need to get something to eat for later on!"

---

"There's no way in hell I'm eating that, Rukia."

"Oh, come on! Stop being such a baby- what else are we supposed to eat?"

"How about **real food**?!" Ichigo snatched the box of Pop-Tarts out of her hand, making his way over to the cabinets.

"Eh, Ichigo, I don't think you should-" Rukia cringed as he yelped in surprise, amazed by all the stacked boxes of Pop-Tarts. He checked every cabinet in her kitchen- they all contained Pop-Tarts and cereal.

Rukia felt a nervous pull at her stomach, trying to think how she could possibly explain her lack of "real food" and normality.

Her eyes widened as he shrugged, stuffing the box back inside the cabinet she had pulled it from.

Walking out of the small kitchen, he grabbed their things off her table. "How about some take-out?"

---

Tatsuki let herself into Inoue's apartment, dropping her bag by the door. It was dinnertime, so she figured she'd come over and help her cook something.

"Inoue! Where are you?" Tatsuki frowned when she didn't see her friend, making her way over to the bedroom.

"Inoue?" She gasped as she turned on the light, finding her friend on her bed, curled up and crying.

"Inoue! What happened?" Tatsuki hurried to her friend's side, caressing her back.

"Kurosaki-kun…." Inoue started crying more as she whispered his name, curling up further.

"Oh, Inoue, you can't be crying over this morning! It's not the first time he acts like a monkey; a big, stupid orangutan-"

"He walks Rukia home, Tatsuki! He walks her home!" Inoue shot up from her position, looking at her friend.

"Not only that, but she's been at his house because of a project! He completely rejected me afterschool…. As if the morning wasn't bad enough! He didn't notice my change or anything!"

Tatsuki left the bed, staring out the window into the darkening sky.

_I know that Inoue, I already knew…._

"I'm sorry, Inoue." She turned to her friend, hugging her close. "How about you calm down and nap a bit while I make dinner, hm?"

Inoue nodded, accepting her friend's care. She knew if she didn't stop crying now, her headache would only get worse.

She laid back down, unaware of the guilty look in her friend's eyes.

---

"Looks like we have tomorrow and the weekend free now. We actually finished our project early!"

Ichigo sighed as he leaned his back against the desk, Rukia sitting in the chair beside him.

"Oh, I guess we do…." Rukia had been explained what 'weekend' meant, but wasn't too sure what to make of it.

_Wouldn't that mean we'd be bored? What will I do now?_

"You should still come over tomorrow, Rukia. Yuzu would love to have you here for our 'movie night'…."

Ichigo looked up at the girl beside him, hoping she'd accept. He was never a fan of Yuzu's strange Friday tradition, but he figured this was an exception.

"I'd love that." Rukia smiled down at the boy, feeling exhaustion come over her.

_This isn't good- I have to patrol tonight. Maybe I'm tired because of that food he ordered… what was it? Ah yes, pizza!_

"Rukia?" She turned her attention to Ichigo, embarrassed of her mental rambling.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Her breath hitched as he stood up from his position on the floor to come behind her, his warm hands resting on her shoulders.

"Want me to take you home now?" She wasn't sure, but she felt like he didn't want her to leave just yet… So she decided she wouldn't.

"Actually, mind if I wait for Yuzu to come home before leaving?" Rukia titled her head back, looking at him towering above her.

He smiled, "Of course I don't…."

He tried to ignore her exposed throat, or how her skirt rode up her thigh as she pulled her knee up, resting her foot on the chair.

He tried.

------

Many thanks to the amazing Yaz! Thank you for your revision!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter…

Remember to review! :) I appreciate both constructive criticism and simple love! :D haha

Take care! KurosakiLove


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Strawberry Meets Death

Hmm…continuing this chapter with Thursday night. Friday morning is included…. Maybe up to Friday night, ending to enter Saturday morning…. Huh. Seems like a plan :) Some Inoue rejecting, Ichiruki fluffiness…By the way- is Inoue's name Orihime Inoue or Inoue Orihime? I hope the latter! 'Cause I made our Ichigo call her by Inoue, so that better be her "last name" cause he doesn't speak to her so casually! Heh, so yes, I'd like to know :D

Oh, and thanks to pepprie! Your spelling dificulty DOES make me feel better, lol! :) (jk, jk). Thanks for the encouragement :)

On with 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts or characters of Bleach. The made up stuff is mine.

-----

He tried to ignore her exposed throat, or how her skirt rode up her thigh as she pulled her knee up, resting her foot on the chair.

He tried.

---

"Rukia…." Ichigo's breath became shallow, a blush claiming his cheeks. Her eyes bore into him, slowly pulling him towards them.

His hands on her shoulders tensed, suddenly feeling as if they were on fire.

He came closer and closer to her eyes, to her blushing cheeks.

He could smell her natural scent, practically hear her pulse from within her neck.

Just an inch more and he'd know her taste. _Just an inch…._

"Ichi-nii! Rukia! I'm home!"

Ichigo blinked, brought out of his trance-like state, straightening himself as Rukia hurried off the chair and out his bedroom door.

He could hear Rukia yelling for Yuzu, his little sister probably hugging her by now.

He dragged a hand through his messy hair, trying to regain his composure.

_What was that?! What was I thinking, what the hell am I feeling?!_

"Ichigo, are you okay?" His sister stood at his door, concern evident in her expression.

"Y-yeah, Yuzu, I'm fine. Just… gotta go to the bathroom."

He stepped past her, hurrying past the other doors into his sudden sanctuary.

---

Ichigo cupped cold water into his hands, splashing his flustered cheeks over and over again, trying to calm down the heat.

Wiping his face, he looked into the mirror, wondering what changes were taking over his body and mind.

He glanced down, feeling discomfort past his waist.

_Fuck. I'm in trouble._

---

"My brother is a strange one… I hope he wasn't lying when he denied being on drugs." Yuzu sat down beside Rukia on the couch, noticing Rukia's intent stare on the floor.

"Rukia, are you alright? Did something happen before I came home?" She couldn't ignore how tense the teens were since calling out for them.

"Nothing happened, Yuzu. We were just startled when we heard you, since the house was so quiet…."

_He almost kissed me._

"Ah, sorry about that…. Hey, Rukia! Can you stay late tomorrow night? I'd love it if you could stay for our 'movie night'!"

"Hai. Right now, though, I need to get going." Rukia stood up, heading over to the front door.

"Hold on, Rukia! Let me call Ichi-"

"It's alright, Yuzu! See you tomorrow!" With that, Rukia quickly left the residence, surprisingly hoping to run into Hollows that night.

---

"**OW**!" Ichigo stumbled back into the bathroom, clutching his throbbing shin.

"What did you do to Rukia, Ichigo?!" Yuzu blocked the bathroom entrance, staring him down.

"Yuzu, what the hell- I didn't do anything!" Ichigo couldn't believe his sweet, little Yuzu just kicked him, shaking his head in denial.

Another kick made him a believer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you better apologize to her for whatever you said or did!" With a final glare, she turned on her heel, stomping down the hallway into her bedroom, slamming the door.

Wincing as he walked downstairs, Ichigo confirmed his suspicions- Rukia had left.

_Smooth Kurosaki- scare the girl off, why don't you? Oh wait- you already have!_

A frustrated sigh and a few limping steps later, he fell into his bed.

---[Next morning]---

He switched his messenger bag to the other shoulder, tugging at his tie.

He stepped over to the other side of their gate, leaning back on the fence.

He took off his tie and tied it again- and again.

Ichigo glanced at his wrist, discovering he'd have to run now to make it to class on time.

He looked down the street one last time, frowning when the girl he waited for didn't appear.

He took off, hoping she had taken another route and still went to school.

---

"Ah, good morning! Glad to see you all present today, hai…. **NOW SIT DOWN**!" The uniformed students rushed about the classroom, taking their designated seats. Silence held while their teacher took roll, only speaking when their name was called.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Ochi-sensei pressed the pencil's tip into the paper, about to mark her present- but she didn't hear her student's voice this morning.

"Eh? Rukia?" She glanced at the empty seat, her attention soon on the frowning boy next to it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Where the hell is your friend?" Ichigo felt his classmates shift in their seats as necessary to look at him, clenching his fist to control his voice.

"I don't know, Ochi-sensei." His eyes tried to burn through the desktop, struggling to hold back angry tears.

Tatsuki frowned at the sight, wondering if the two friends had a fight. She looked at Inoue, frowning even more.

Her curvy, large-breasted friend had a small smile on her lips, accompanied by a glint of hope in her wide eyes.

---

"Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki had to run to catch up with the tall boy, refusing to let him walk off.

"What do you want, Tatsuki?" He continue walking up the stairs, pushing past the students making their way down.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?!" Tatsuki fell behind, but knew where she'd find him.

Pushing the door open a minute later, she found him by the edge of the roof, staring out into the buildings.

"Ichigo… what happened between you two?" She slowly walked to his side, careful to keep her distance.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing these days, Tatsuki." He didn't need to look at her to know she was listening- her silence said it all.

"I don't know why I'm so attached to her, I don't know why I do the things I never thought I'd do. I'm feeling, I'm feeling things I've never felt before, and I don't know what to make of them!"

He finally turned to his friend, looking straight into her eyes.

Tatsuki felt her heart break at the sight- his eyes were clouded with confusion, with anger, with… desire.

_That look, Ichigo, is the one I always hoped to hear Inoue tell me about. Yet here I am, witnessing that look, but for someone else…._

"Did you get into a fight?" Tatsuki decided she'd known him too long to ignore what he wants. If Inoue isn't part of his heart, then she'll just have to accept it.

"No… well, not really. I screwed up last night. I nearly kissed her…."

Swallowing, Tatsuki braved on; "What did she say? What did she do?"

"Well, Yuzu came home and she left while I was still upstairs…. I waited for her this morning, but she obviously didn't show up."

Tatsuki looked away now, taking deep breaths.

"A certain friend of mine won't know we talked today, Kurosaki. The door behind the landing at the bottom of these stairs is unlocked. It goes out into the street…."

It took him a few seconds to understand her, but in the end, he understood.

She could see him out in the streets below within two minutes.

---

Urahara set the steaming cup down by her folded hands, taking his place across Rukia. He pushed the tissue box towards her.

"Kuchiki, you shouldn't worry about it. You are in a human body now, you are bound to feel these… things."

He knew he had to contact her captain again, no longer wanting Kurosaki to know of her true situation, but rather needing him to know.

"But it's wrong, Urahara! He's just a boy, how could I have feelings for him?!" She ripped the tissue from its place, blowing her nose.

"Well, I have to say he is not a boy, but more like a young man. Also- you were his age before you died, Rukia. You're not older than him, in my opinion. You've just been around longer than he has."

He smiled softly as she took in his words. Rukia finally took her cup, drinking the warm liquid.

"They only have three weeks before they end their junior year, Rukia. He'll soon be a senior, then a college student. If anything, I think you're just right for him…."

Rukia looked into the exiled shinigami's eyes, knowing he meant it.

She felt better; she felt so much better.

---

"Tatsuki, where were you at lunch?" The pair were walking to Inoue's house, exhausted from the day at school.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the nurses' office. Nothing to worry about…." Tatsuki kept her eyes on the ground, hoping Inoue would drop the subject.

"I'm feeling much better today. Even though I haven't seen Kurosaki-kun since the beginning of lunch, it makes me feel better knowing he isn't with her today."

Tatsuki fought to keep her face straight as her friend smiled at that.

---

"Ichigo- what are you doing here?" Rukia stood before him, shocked to see the orange-haired boy.

Ichigo stood up from his position on the ground by her door, sore from sitting there for so long.

"You look like you were crying." He stretched, twisting his tired body out of its stiffness.

"You didn't answer me, Ichigo." She hoped he came to apologize, that way she could tell him he didn't need to. She felt no need to encourage any feelings, but she certainly wasn't going to destroy them.

"I came to apologize." He held his breath as she sighed, closing her beautiful eyes, keeping them from him.

Opening her eyes, he was surprised to see a shine in them, like a flickering dance of light.

"Let's head on inside Ichigo. Your butt is probably sore."

---

Ukitake Jyuushiro was a nervous wreck.

He received a Hell Butterfly from his exiled friend just moments ago, explaining the new urgency in receiving the approvals they wanted.

He knew the 46 Chambers would bend to his word, but it was the petite shinigami's brother he was worried about.

Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't pleased with the idea of furthering Rukia's settlement into the real world. Byakuya may be a noble, but he isn't stupid. A young boy in constant presence of his sister, knowing her truth and teaching her how to **live**- an attachment was bond to be made. He refused to accept that.

Ukitake downed his sake, hoping to come out of the situation alive. He wanted Rukia's happiness, even if she possibly ended up staying in the real world for good; but the captain also wanted to keep his head.

---

"How long were you out there, Ichigo? You couldn't have made it here so quickly after class…."

Rukia fidgeted in her chair next to Ichigo, feeling slightly guilty she hadn't been home. _Only slightly._

"Since around lunch time at school. I couldn't wait, you know…." He looked over to his side, carefully watching the raven-haired girl. He wasn't too sure how to approach his due apology….

"Listen, Rukia- I'm sorry for that shit I nearly pulled last night. I don't know what got into me…."

The teen bit his lip, waiting for her to respond. Rukia started to smile at him- _that's good, right?_

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. Seriously." Her smile turned playful as she stood up, heading to her bedroom.

"Ano… Rukia?" Ichigo stood at the table now, unsure what he should do.

_What did she mean, exactly?_

He was about to follow her in when a duffle bag landed on his head, clearly thrown from inside her room.

"Oi, what was that for?!" He grabbed the bag, opening it to look inside. There were blankets and pajamas in it.

"You invited me over to your 'movie night,' no? I might as well be comfortable." She smirked, glad she had asked Urahara about this 'movie.'

"Ah. Well, let's get going then." He slung the bag over his shoulder, waiting for her to head out.

He was definitely looking forward to tonight.

---

"Inoue! I really don't think we should do this! Inoue?! Are you listening!?"

"Nonsense, Tatsuki! If I'm going to fight for Kurosaki-kun, I have to take every chance! What better chance than now?"

Before Tatsuki could stop her, Inoue knocked on Ichigo's door, hoping he was home.

Halfway towards Inoue's apartment, Tatsuki was dragged off in the opposite direction, oblivious to Inoue's plans until she recognized the house they stopped in front of.

"How the hell did you find out his address anyways, Inoue?" Before she could receive an answer, the front door opened.

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki-kun's little sister! How cute!" Tatsuki nearly slapped her head in shame of her friend.

"Hai. Who might you be….?" Yuzu gripped the door, ready to close it were they found to be strange.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, and this is Arisawa Tatsuki. We're close friends of Kurosaki-kun!"

"That's funny- I thought Rukia was the only friend with breasts Ichi-nii had."

Tatsuki choked back her laughter, biting her lips to keep quiet. The look on Inoue's face was priceless.

_She did ask for it this time._

"A-ah, I didn't think you were so… so… Hai, well, is Kurosaki-kun home?" Inoue blushed with embarrassment, unaware of her friend beside her nearly collapsing from silent laughter.

"No. He's probably walking Rukia home right now."

"Ah, but she didn't come to school today, so will he be here soon?"

"Well, he's probably still with her. He needed to apologize for last night and bring her over anyways. We invited her over for some movies."

Yuzu was slowly losing her patience- she could now tell this girl's interest in her brother went beyond simple friendship.

She was having fun knowing Orihime Inoue didn't have the same friendship with him as Rukia did.

"Movies, huh? We have some really good ones at home, you know! Maybe we can join and bring them over!"

_Now she's pushing it._ Tatsuki decided it was time to step in.

"Inoue, we have a lot of homework. Let's just head home."

"Listen to your friend- it's more of a close, inside-tradition of ours anyways." Yuzu closed the door, ending the conversation.

Inoue felt her cheeks grow red, irritation slowly spreading through her. _'Close, inside-tradition'? His only female friend? With her even though she wasn't even at school?_

Inoue walked off towards home, trying to stay calm.

Tatsuki followed behind, feeling she shouldn't confront Inoue until they reached her apartment.

Behind them in the growing distance, a tall boy and short girl made their way down the street, talking excitedly about the movies they were going to watch tonight.

------

Holy crap! Why? Not too sure. I decided I wanted to drag their movie night longer in a whole new chapter, so the plan at the beginning was chopped up a bit. Heh heh heh.... I know many have said they like the slow development of IchiRuki, but Ichigo is a guy and Rukia is "older".... So I felt there could be random little bits of intensity. :) Only every once in a while though... summer is when the fun starts :D

And as for the Inoue torturing... hehe... I like it :) I'll be nice in the end, no worries... until then though, she must suffer! :D

Constructive criticism, questions, comments, or simple love would be appreciated! Take care! :) Also, thanks to YAZ! for her revision.

~KurosakiLove


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Strawberry Meets Death

Hey everyone! So since I don't have schoolio tomorrow… I figured I should write up a chapter. And I'll have you all know that 5 pages in a Word document is pretty good! Lol, not my fault it seems shorter online :'( So I'll **try** to make them longer, but you gotta understand how tough it is… lol! Anyways, thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate them very much! :)

Ah, yes, also- I have been told Inoue is Inoue Orihime. Thanks everyone!

Again, as a reminder, some characters are simply excluded completely- like Karin. No hate, just no use :)

Here's Chapter 9 of 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the original concepts or characters of Bleach. The made up parts are mine.

-----

"How could she say that to me? How immature, how rude, how-"

"Well-deserved!" Tatsuki slammed the door behind her, throwing her bag onto the floor.

"What? Well-deserved? What's this about, Tatsuki?" Inoue turned to her friend, crossing her arms.

"Orihime- I know you don't want to let him go without a fight, I know you want to win his heart; but pushing your way into his home and family… that's too much."

She continued as Orihime stayed silent; "His family is precious, Orihime. It's not my place to explain to you, but that I will warn you about! His home is his sanctuary. Do what you want at school and outside in the streets….

But stay away from his family and home." She waited for her words to sink in before heading into the kitchen.

Tatsuki loved her friend, but she couldn't let Ichigo down, either. His family was his weakness as much as his strength. She couldn't let Orihime abuse that.

Back in the living room, Orihime wondered just how exactly…

_Could I not fight for him no matter what it takes?_

She turned to join her dark-haired friend in the adjacent room.

---

"My favorite novels to read have to be vampire novels, I believe." Yuzu stabbed her chopsticks into her chicken, ripping it apart as the two teens filled their plates.

"I think they're the reason you've been so violent lately, aside from the demonic squirt here." He jabbed his chopsticks in Rukia's direction, frowning when she attacked with her own.

"Oi, keep your lethal weapons over there!" He smiled as Yuzu broke into laughter, digging into his food.

"What movies are we watching, anyways?" Rukia poured their tea, glancing into the living room where the couches were moved together.

"I think Yuzu borrowed some roman-"

"Horror! Blood and gore, chases through graveyards and ra-" The young girl paused for a moment, embarrassed as her brother's mouth hung open, his chopsticks holding a piece of chicken just before his lips. Rukia's eyes were wide, a small laugh escaping her.

"Oh, well, of course there'll be some lovers who in the end make it out alive…." She smiled, returning her attention to her plate.

---

"Ah, Jyuu! So good to see you…. Did you get them?"

Urahara flicked his fan open, ready to snap it shut in order to smack his friend if he didn't hear what he wanted.

"That's not the question you should be asking- you should be concerned whether Byakuya wants our heads or not!"

"Ah, haha! So you got them, then? Ah, hai, hai… Eh… does he, Jyuu?"

"All I can say is you're damn lucky to be exiled, Kisuke. Damn lucky."

Urahara smiled as his friend threw himself into his large floor cushions, trying to think of excuses to stay away from home.

---

"Come on, Rukia! We can change in my room while Ichigo sets up the television!" Yuzu took off upstairs with Rukia's duffle, laughing when she heard Ichigo's friend running after her.

Ichigo crouched in front of the set, starting up the movie for the girls.

He stalked back to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets for snacks. Normally, he'd be in his room, sleeping or finishing homework. _Not tonight, though._

He thought back to his apology at Rukia's apartment, still confused about what she meant.

'_Don't worry about it, Ichigo. Seriously.'_

The playful smile she had gave him hope she might just be feeling the same things he was. He just didn't know how to go about the whole situation.

He made his way over to the couches, deciding he should be the one to risk his neck- he laid down where the two couches met, praying he didn't slip through the middle. Making himself comfortable, his large pillow propping up his neck and upper back, the snacks on his stomach, he thought over the past week.

He became 'anti-social' after losing his mother, losing interest in many things. He loved his friends, but they never fully understood him. He became known for his frowning and scowls, his teachers automatically judging him as rebellious and wild. His hair attracted the wrong attention and his reputation didn't keep the girls away somehow.

Yet, here he was, about to watch horror movies with his sister and friend, who happened to be the prettier gender and made him feel differently than he had since his mother died.

_You're changing me Rukia, and I think for the better…._

"Oi!" The boy yelped as said friend jumped over him, bouncing into the couch cushions. Yuzu wasn't far behind, opting to clamber over her tall brother.

Blankets were unfolded, tossed around, shaken out and shared, pillows punched to perfection.

They began the film, snacking on cookies and ice cream bars.

Thirty minutes into the film, Ichigo found himself smiling quietly. The two girls had latched themselves onto him, squirming at the sounds of brutal terror coming out from the television, but still kept their eyes open. He wrapped his arms around each of them, tugging their blankets closer to their bodies.

'_Movie night' isn't so bad after all…._

---

"Tatsuki, do you think Kurosaki-kun will be at the shopping center tomorrow morning?"

"Why would he be there? You're talking about Ichigo- he seems allergic to the simple word "mall.'"

Tatsuki had decided to spend the night at her friend's apartment, too tired to walk home at that time of night.

"Well, maybe to take his sister. Tomorrow they're having a little petting zoo and other attractions outside in the courtyard."

"….You mean his little sister who is well-aware of breasts and how to tell you off in a polite manner?"

Tatsuki shrugged; "I doubt it."

"Ah, well, we should go anyways, you never know…." Orihime settled into her bed, making room for her friend.

Tatsuki sighed as she climbed into the bed, shifting around until she got comfortable.

"Not only will **they** be too tired after tonight, but so will we! I don't want to wake up early, Orihime."

"They're together this very moment, aren't they? Glad his sister is there; I'm sure they wouldn't be so close in front of her."

---

"Ah! Ichigo!" Rukia buried her head into Ichigo's chest, clutching his shirt. Yuzu had a similar position on the other side, only she had her nails digging into his arm.

"Yuzu, you're abusing my arm!"

"Sorry! **AH**!"

"Yuzu, how could you have been excited to see this?!"

"That's my sister for you." Ichigo chuckled as the two girls peeked over to the screen again, trembling at the scenes.

It was the second film now, well past midnight. He knew he'd be exhausted later on in the day, but he decided it was worth it.

_For now, I'll enjoy my time with my girls._

He grinned at his thought.

---

Ichigo gently shut the door behind him after one last look at his sleeping sister. He returned downstairs, switching off the television set.

The wrappers and trash were cleaned up, the movies were put away, his sister was in her room; now what should he do about the sleeping girl on the couch?

He didn't pull the couches apart, worried he'd wake her. He leaned over the back of the couch Rukia slept on, wondering whether he should wake her or let her stay there. He looked at her, smiling as he noticed her bangs moving with every breath. Rukia was curled up, her small hands by her chin, legs intertwined with her blankets.

He leaned further over the back of the couch, carefully slipping his hand under her cheek, lifting her head as he slipped his pillow under it.

He walked over to the kitchen switching off the lights. Moonlight invaded the room through the windows, dancing against the walls and Rukia's skin.

He looked over at her, taking in the image.

---[Later that morning]---

Rukia continued to lay within the blankets long after she woke up. She recognized Ichigo's scent on her pillow, probably the reason she dreamed of him during her sleep. Right now, however, she preferred being awake than only living in a dream.

Beside her, Ichigo slept. His hand rested beside hers, his other arm forming a pillow for his head. His blanket seemed to have been kicked away, his legs curled up to fit comfortably in the couch.

_Ichigo stayed with me. No wonder I didn't have nightmares…._

Her past always invaded her thoughts and dreams, making sleep a chore rather than a pleasure.

She stared at the boy beside her, smiling at his peaceful features. Not even when Ichigo smiled did he look so relaxed. She enjoyed watching him sleep, losing herself in her thoughts.

_I don't remember ever feeling like this before…. I heard of love, of interests in someone, of having a special someone… but I never took part in it._

_Kisuke said it's okay. He told me Ichigo would soon be the one to open my eyes and teach me many things…._

She blinked as she noticed Ichigo's brown eyes looking into her own.

A blush crept onto her cheeks, making Ichigo smile.

"What are you smiling about, Strawberry?" Rukia pulled the blanket past her chin, leaving her eyes uncovered as she glared.

Ichigo stretched, sitting up as he breathed out a chuckle.

"You." He poked Rukia's forehead, climbing out of their make-shift bed.

Rukia pulled the blankets completely over her head now, blushing so furiously she could have burned them.

Ichigo climbed the stairs, knocking softly as he opened Yuzu's door. He bit back a laugh as he saw her; Yuzu had her arm dangling over the side of her bed, the other sprawled across her face. Her mouth was hanging open, but she wasn't snoring. Her legs smashed a pillow between them, one foot missing a sock.

He had never woken up before her; it was different to see her so… _messy._ Ichigo left the hallway, heading into the bathroom.

---

"TATSUKI! WAKE UP!" Orihime's friend blotted out of bed, falling onto the floor as her foot was caught in the sheets.

"What?! What, happened?!" She struggled to her feet, looking around for fire or a burglar.

"We slept in, Tatsuki! We have to go to the center!" Orihime hurried to the bathroom for a shower, mumbling about how Ichigo could have already arrived there.

Tatsuki growled as she fell back onto the bed, kicking her feet in irritation.

_Damnit, scaring me like that! I want to sleep more!_

Thirty minutes, another shower, growling and pulling later, the two friends started their walk to the center.

"We should swing by his home to see if they've left or not! It wouldn't hurt to offer walking with them!"

"Eh." Tatsuki dragged her feet; the cold shower hadn't done much to wake her up. At the moment, she simply didn't care anymore about what her friend wanted to do.

"Finally, we're here! I hope they haven't left yet!" Orihime ran over to the Kurosaki home, hoping Ichigo would open the door rather than his sister. Knocking, she straightened out the day dress she had chosen for the day.

She smiled as she waited, but the corners of her lips lowered as the door opened, her brows soon following.

"Oh- Kuchiki. Didn't know you were here…." She tried to keep her tone steady, her hands curling into fists.

"…Who the hell are you?" Rukia's quirked an eyebrow up, wondering how the girl knew her name.

"Wha- I'm Inoue Orihime! I'm in your class!" The curvy girl glared at Rukia, who just stood there, thinking back to her classes, trying to remember Orihime.

"Sorry, but you don't ring a bell. Can I help you anyways? I'm sure you didn't come here looking for me."

Rukia leaned against the doorframe, oblivious to the irritation she was causing the visitor. She perked up when she saw Tatsuki walking over; "Hi, Arisawa!"

Orihime spun around to hold her glare on her friend now, wondering why Rukia knew her.

"Good morning, Kuchiki. Didn't know you were going to spend the night." Tatsuki ignored the glare on her, still angry about being awake so early on a weekend.

"We didn't plan on it, but Yuzu and I fell asleep a little bit before the movie ended. Ichigo let me sleep rather than waking me up."

"Well, you're still in your pajamas, Yuzu is nowhere to be seen and the same goes for Ichigo- Orihime, let's get going. It's obvious they're not heading to the center."

Tatsuki started to pull Orihime along, but Ichigo's voice came from inside, causing Orihime to stop.

"Oi, Rukia! Yuzu wants to head over to the bea- what are you two doing here?" The tall boy stood behind Rukia's short figure, propping his arm just above her head on the doorframe. Orihime frowned at this.

_They're too close, way too close._

"Orihime was wondering if you were heading to the center today…." Tatsuki answered her friend, surprised when she hoped he didn't plan to go.

"Kurosaki-kun, why don't you and Yuzu join us?" Orihime ignored Rukia, looking intently at her crush.

Ichigo frowned, looking down at the quiet girl beside his body. _She didn't even mention Rukia._

Rukia took this as her cue to step back into the house; "I have to change right now."

Tatsuki started to sweat, embarrassed by her friend's actions. She caught the exclusion in her friend's question and knew Rukia did as well. She took a few steps back from the door, knowing Ichigo wasn't going to let that pass by the look of his face.

Said boy straightened out, stepping past the door and closing it behind him.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're still in your sweats, we can wait for you to change…." Orihime stopped talking when she saw his scowl, along with his glare.

"I have always respected you when needed, Inoue." He crossed his arms, his stare set on her.

"You are Tatsuki's best friend, so I treat you with respect. I'm not rude, I don't kick you out of my group in class, I greet you back when you greet me, so I expect the same from you."

"W-what do you mean, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime started to become nervous, looking to Tatsuki for comfort, shocked when she shook her head in refusal.

"Rukia is **my** friend, Inoue. You just ignored her from your invite, even though she was standing right in front of you! You may not have planned on extending your invite to her, but she is my home's guest. You treat her with respect as you would treat any member in this home."

"But she was rude to me, Kurosaki-kun! Rukia didn't even reme-" Orihime was reaching out for him, soon stepping back further when he suddenly raised his voice at her for the first time;

"Do **not** call her Rukia, Inoue! You have no right, especially after what you did!"

Orihime felt her eyes burn from keeping back her tears, an embarrassed blush burning just as much.

"Now, my sister and I would appreciate you leaving and not going out of your way to pay us a visit again. Count on us being too busy."

He looked over at Tatsuki, nodding his good-bye as she assured him she understood his actions with her silent eyes.

Ichigo stepped into his home, the click of the lock confirming he had had enough of that conversation.

"I'll walk you home, but I won't stay today, Orihime. I warned you yesterday about messing with his home or family, and look at what you just did!"

"I didn't disrespect him or his family; Kuchiki isn't his family!" Orihime started to cry freely now, not caring about the looks she received from passersby.

"But she is welcome in it! Yuzu obviously gets along with her, she was sheltered for the night in his house- that is disrespecting him! I want you to calm down and think of ways to apologize to him on Monday. Be glad I don't make you apologize to Rukia as well."

Tatsuki walked off, not bothering to wait for Orihime, who stood motionless as she went over her friend's words.

_She called her Rukia._

_­­_---

"Is everything alright, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu looked up from the ground, sitting next to Rukia, now clad in her uniform from yesterday.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry for how she treated you, Rukia." He walked further into his sister's bedroom, sitting down in front of them.

"Don't worry about it. I guess she wasn't too happy I didn't remember her." She shrugged, deciding not to stress about it.

_Ichigo stood up for me. Nothing to do about the matter._

"I think there's more to it. Yesterday she came after school while you were at Rukia's." Yuzu looked at the two teens, making sure she had their attention.

"She asked for you, saying she, as well as a girl named Arisawa were your 'close friends' and invited herself to our movie night. Her friend wasn't bad though, she was the one who told her they should just go home.

If you ask me, Ichi-nii, she wants more than your friendship and doesn't like Rukia."

Ichigo sighed, amazed at Inoue's sudden boldness. He soon lost interest on the subject.

"Oh, well. Didn't you want to go to the beach? It has to be now before it gets too late."

"Really, Ichigo!? Yes! Let's go! Come on Rukia!" Yuzu jumped to her feet, excited for the trip into the neighboring city. Her brother was never willing to take her at the last minute, so she wasn't going to miss this chance. She sprinted to the bathroom, her swimsuit in tow.

"The beach?" Rukia pouted in confusion, wondering why the young girl was nearly bursting with excitement.

"I'm not going to buy your act of stupidity, Rukia- we'll drop by your place to get your bikini, o-or whatever you wear…." He headed over to his room, in search of his swim trunks.

"Ano, Yuzu?" She stood up as the girl came back into the room, wearing a bright… thing.

_Maybe that's a 'bikini.'_

"Yes, Rukia?" Yuzu looked over to the short girl, pulling out a sun dress to throw over her swimsuit.

"I… don't have a…" Rukia wildly gestured to Yuzu's one-piece, "a bikini thingy."

"Really? Oh, well, you can borrow one of mine!"

---

Ichigo was glad it was burning hot. Because of the heat, he was able to say he already had a sun-burn, when he really had a blush that _Just. Won't. Go. **AWAY**!_

He growled in frustration, wishing Rukia had confessed to him rather Yuzu. Had he known she didn't have a swimsuit, he would have given her shorts and a t-shirt. Maybe even a sweater.

Rukia asked Yuzu, though, so she was now sporting a two-piece bikini Yuzu knew better than to wear around him.

_Stupid beach and its stupid need to have girls half-naked!_

He looked over to the two girls near the water, building a sandcastle.

Now that they were away from him, Ichigo took his time looking over Rukia's body.

The bikini wasn't necessarily inappropriate; Ichigo just wouldn't like his sister exposing so much skin at her age.

The top piece was a black halter, with very narrow bands tied behind her back and around her neck. Her breasts were cupped by triangles that covered her decently enough.

The bottom piece was decent as well, narrow bands tied together on each side of her hips.

He growled as a group of high school boys passed Rukia and Yuzu, making cat-calls at them. He had a proud smirk though when Yuzu bit back; "Sorry, but we're not interested in middle school kids!"

He laughed as they backed off, accusing each other of being the one to look too young and ruin their chance.

He decided that, since he wasn't sleeping like he wanted to, he'd make the most of the trip.

"Rukia, look out!" Yuzu tried to warn her friend, but her brother was too quick; he scooped up the short girl, running towards the cold water.

"ICHIGO! NO!" Her plea was ignored, as he threw her into the waves, running back to catch his squealing sister.

Rukia surfaced just as Yuzu landed in the water beside her, throwing curses at the boy.

"Ichigo, you wicked, retarded strawberry!" She frowned as he only laughed harder, doubling over near the water's edge.

One look was shared between the freezing girls before they ran towards Ichigo. He looked up to see them and started to run, but they were too close.

Girls jumped onto him, dragging him towards the water. He tried to free himself of their grip, but realized it was no use.

_If I'm going down, they're going with me!_

The two girls put all their strength into their final push, only to find themselves being pulled in with him.

The three spent hours playing in the water, their laughter fueling their energy.

Rukia and Yuzu teamed up against the tall boy, saving each other whenever he had one of them within his grasp.

It was late in the evening when the temperature became unbearable, cuing their leave.

While the two girls used the public shower to rinse the sand off, Ichigo headed over to a small store across the street, buying his sister and friend sweaters.

"T-t-thank you-u-u, Ichi-i-i-ni-i-i!" He laughed as his sister's teeth chattered uncontrollably, her body shaking as well.

"Not going to thank me, Rukia?" He smirked as he saw her trying to keep her mouth still, glaring at him.

_Not going to let him laugh at me!_

Rukia opted to hug him instead, snatching her sweater. She didn't realize the blush Ichigo had, but a smiling Yuzu was well aware of her brother's blush.

"Alright, midgets. Let's go home."

He swung his arms around the cold girls, pulling them close to steal some of their warmth, walking them towards the bus-stop.

---

Ayah! Seven pages! This was fun though :) Heh.

Currently Saturday night, think I'll start with Sunday morning? *Gasp!* Sunday is when Ichigo learns all! :D

Thanks for sticking with me, means a lot! Please let me know your thoughts!

Take care! ~KurosakiLove

Much love to my YAZ! for revision :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Strawberry Meets Death

Eeee, here it is! Such a difficult chapter to decide how to write! It is Sunday, the end of the first week for our lovers!

Some characters are brought in to the story, and a hint of another one soon to join. _PLEASE remember some characters simply do not exist!_

I'm extremely nervous for this chapter, especially since I re-wrote it countless times… I hope you enjoy! I'm _very_ sorry for the long wait.

Real quick- take a look at my profile, I explain how some dialouge/quotations work.

Here is Chapter 10 from "Strawberry Meets Death"!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

Yuzu always woke up in a good mood. Even if dishes were piled up, the rug needed to be vacuumed, or if the furniture needed to be dusted, she always woke up in a good mood.

This Sunday morning, however, she wasn't just in a good mood- she was smiling like an idiot.

She had woken up early, curled up against her brother's back on the living room floor, wrapped up in the blanket he had brought down last night. They had come home slightly chilled, deciding to sleep by the fireplace that night.

She sat up, looking about the living room; that's when her idiotic smile came along.

Ichigo was still sound asleep on his side, his head resting on his arm since he gave the girls all the pillows last night. Wrapped in another blanket, Rukia was found curled against Ichigo, his arm draped around her slim waist.

_Yep. I can definitely get used to waking up and having an idiotic smile._

Yuzu crept away into the kitchen to start breakfast.

---

"Good morning, Ichi-nii!" Ichigo smiled as his sister practically beamed, walking over to nuzzle her head.

"Morning, Yuzu. You didn't get a cold from last night, did you?"

"Oh no, I'm better than ever if anything. Breakfast is almost done."

"Good; if you get sick and dad finds out about it, I'll never hear the end of it." Ichigo slumped into a chair, yawning widely.

"It's rude to yawn so obscenely, you know."

Before the orange-haired boy could react, a soft hand slapped his jaw closed, causing the boy to yelp.

"I almost bit my tongue, you insane midget!" Ichigo glared at Rukia as she sat next to him, a tired look in her eyes.

"Shut up, Ichi-nii," Yuzu turned away from the stove, staring intently at the girl beside her brother; "Rukia, are you okay?"

Ichigo didn't bother to retort at his sister's harshness, turning his attention to Rukia as well.

"I'm fine, Yuzu. I'm just tired, but I'll be more awake soon." Rukia smiled at the girl, feeling an unfamiliar sense of warmth spreading about her body.

_Stupid Hollows- they kept me busy for two hours straight! I was lucky Yuzu and Ichigo were asleep the whole time…._

Rukia blushed as she remembered coming back to the living room afterwards, finding her empty gigai within Ichigo's embrace. It was difficult returning into the body without moving it.

"Well, either way, Yuzu should make you some tea." With that, Ichigo stood from the table and headed to the stove, preparing a kettle.

"I love how he's so used to me doing everything, that he still says I'll do it even though he actually does!" The girls giggled as Ichigo whipped a hand towel at his sister, frowning when she dodged it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just serve the food already."

He smiled as he turned back to the stove, enjoying the sound of the girls' laughter.

---

"So how are we doing this, Kisuke?"

"Ah, yes, Jyuu," the exiled shinigami smiled behind his fan, eyeing the empty plates after breakfast.

I think strolling in and just talking would suffice."

The squad captain choked on his tea, glaring across the table to his long-time friend; "Urahara! This isn't a minimal issue, especially with Byakuya ready to skin us alive!"

"Well then, what do you suggest? Should I come up with one of my brilliant, detailed plans then?"

Captain Ukitake paled as all of the previous 'plans' of the infamous Urahara Kisuke flashed into his memory; "No, no- strolling in and just talking sounds perfect, Kisuke."

---

"What do you mean you're going to the mall?"

Ichigo was standing a few feet away from the stairs in the hallway, his arms extended out to the sides, blocking the girls' way out.

"How else am I supposed to say it? Rukia and I want to go shopping!" Yuzu glared at her brother, annoyed at how easily he could block them with his height. Her arms came nowhere near the walls whenever she reached out like that….

"Just kick him, Yuzu."

"Oi! Stop tainting her, Rukia!" Ichigo turned his glare at the girl behind his sister, frowning at her evil smile.

"Then let us pass and go to the mall! I promise I won't deprive you of her for too long, you love-struck monkey!"

Yuzu slipped past Ichigo's body with Rukia as he stood there in an embarrassed shock, making a dash for the front door once downstairs.

Recovering from his shock, Ichigo yelled down to the girls before they could leave; "Be careful and don't talk to guys!"

"Sure thing, Ichi-nii!" The slam of the door followed his sister's voice, leaving Ichigo alone to himself.

"…I'm not love-struck…." He pouted as he went to his room, deciding a nap wouldn't hurt.

---

"Where is this 'mall' anyways?" Rukia sipped on her juice box Yuzu brought along for the walk, looking about their surroundings.

She's had surely passed around here before, but when she's chasing Hollows, she can't exactly take in the scenery.

"It's not far from here, we should make it in another twenty minutes or so…." Yuzu smiled at Rukia, enjoying her company.

Yuzu had gotten used to going places alone, but she'd choose company over being alone any day, especially with Rukia now.

"Thanks for inviting me, Yuzu. Friday night was really entertaining and same with yesterday! And I'll try to wash your bikini thing as soon as I get home."

"Oh, don't worry about it- actually, how about you keep it? Ichigo wouldn't let me wear it anyways, so keep the bikini. And please don't wait for us to invite you- come over whenever you want!"

"Thank you, Yuzu!" Rukia tossed her juice box into a trash can, stepping into the street with the young girl beside her.

---

"Hey, isn't that Ichigo's sister with Kuchiki? Right over there by the fountain…."

Yeah, it is! Come on, let's go say hi."

Yuzu! Kuchiki-san!"

The two girls turned towards the voices, grimacing once they recognized the caller; "Keigo."

"Hey, Yuzu! Where's your brother?" Keigo reached the girls within seconds, smiling widely at the pair.

"You do realize we're in a mall, right?" Yuzu grumbled as she started to look for a store to escape to, wishing her brother didn't have such strange friends….

"Oh well, how's it going? And Kuchiki-san, I didn't know you were close friends with Ichigo's sister." Keigo didn't notice the uncomfortable stances of the girls, he was just happy to finally talk to the girl he had his hopes for.

_I guess I'll have to start coming here more often if I want a chance to talk to her._

"I'm close friends with Yuzu **and** Ichigo," Rukia rolled her eyes, noticing Keigo's friend standing silently beside him; "Keigo, who's your friend?"

"Oh! Sorry, this is Sado. Sado, this is Kuchiki Rukia, and you should already know Ichigo's sister."

"Most call me Chad. Nice to meet you, Rukia-san." Keigo's friend reached out a large hand, firmly grasping her tiny one.

Rukia stood in amazement; she had thought Ichigo to be tall, but this new friend of the boys seemed to tower much higher above her.

"A pleasure, Sado-kun." Rukia smiled warmly as the towering boy gave her a grateful smile.

"Well, we need to get going. We have a timed visit here. I'll tell Ichigo we saw you two. Bye!"

Yuzu took her chance to escape Keigo, making sure to check if Rukia was following her.

With a last good-bye, Rukia quickly followed the young girl, glad not to deal with the loud classmate anymore.

"Is Sado a friend of Ichigo?" Yuzu smiled at the mention of Chad, remembering all the visits he made to the house.

"Oh, yes! He's very quiet, but fun to around somehow. He has a soft spot for animals and would never fight unless he's protecting someone."

"Oh; maybe I should talk to him at school then since I know he isn't insane like some others we know…."

The girls laughed as they continued their walk through the mall, enjoying their time together.

---

"You said you wouldn't be out so long!"

Ichigo stood in the kitchen with a spoon pointed accusingly at Rukia and Yuzu, his cereal becoming soggy.

"Well, we got caught up at the food court, so it got a just a wee bit late... Sorry, Ichi-nii."

"You're exaggerating, Ichigo. It's a bit dark, but it's a decent hour. It's barely seven!"

Yuzu smiled as Rukia started to argue with her brother, heading towards her room to put her bag away.

"Whatever then! Come on, let me get you home, we have school tomorrow." Ichigo threw the spoon he was still holding into his bowl, grabbing his jacket from the couch.

"But you're eating! I can make it on my own you know…." Rukia bit back her smile as Ichigo glared at her as if she was stating the impossible.

"I don't care if you can handle yourself or not. I'm walking you home, end of story."

Grabbing his keys, he opened the door, letting Rukia walk out; "Yuzu! I'm taking Rukia home!"

Yuzu's good-bye sounded through the door as they headed off, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

---

"You wouldn't survive without Yuzu, would you?" Rukia looked up at the tall boy beside her, smiling as the last of the sun's light played along his bright hair.

"What makes you say that, midget?"

"Well, firstly, you were eating cereal, something that wouldn't happen had Yuzu been there to feed you." Rukia laughed as the boy frowned in defeat, skipping ahead to pick a lone flower on the sidewalk.

"I hate to admit, but yeah, you're right. Without her I'd be living off cereal and instant soups."

"You could also eat Pop-Tarts, you know!" Rukia stared intently at the delicate flower in her hands, sensing Ichigo's presence by her side again.

"You already know I rather die than eat Pop-Tarts…."

Ichigo smiled at the look of amazement Rukia's eyes held; it was as if she had never seen such a flower before.

"You said the cereal was the first reason, so what's the second reason you know I can't live without my sister?"

Rukia pulled her gaze away from the flower to look up at him again; "The way you are around her."

The way you're concerned for her, the way you two interact, the way you look at her… I can tell you wouldn't want any other person to be your younger sister."

Rukia looked back to the flower, a sad glint in her eyes as she thought back to her own relationship with her brother.

Ichigo knew something was wrong, but decided to wait for her to come to him to talk; he grabbed the flower's stem, his other hand pushing Rukia's hair behind her ear.

Rukia's surprised eyes relaxed as her friend slid the flower's stem behind her ear, fixing the soft petals to show freely.

The soft purple hue of the five petals complimented her raven hair and violet eyes against her light skin.

Without another word, the pair set off to their destination, enjoying the last of the sunset.

---

Yuzu fell into her brother's bed, taking in his scent that never seemed to leave his room.

She smiled as she thought of her brother and Rukia, glad that he had finally found a reason to smile.

"I'm happy for you Ichi-nii. I know mom is smiling now, too."

She closed her eyes as she waited for her brother to return; she waited in the safety of his room.

---

"Captain Ukitake! Urahara!" Rukia dropped her keys as her eyes fell upon the shinigamis at her table, paling as she remembered Ichigo was right behind her.

"Rukia, do you know them!? How did they get in?" Ichigo stepped beside Rukia, turning his attention to the pair of men; "Oi, just who are you?"

Urahara stood up with a smile, taking a few steps towards Rukia and Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, it's nice to finally meet you."

Ichigo stepped back as confusion over-whelmed him; _how does he know my name? Have I met him before?_

"This here is Ukitake Jyuushiro- we're good friends of Rukia."

"What's going on here, Urahara? Captain, why-"

"**Captain**?!" Ichigo nearly shrieked as he heard the unusual formality, eyes widening as Rukia slammed the door close behind them.

"Ichigo, I'm not sure how or what to explain, just let me talk to them in private first."

"There is no need to worry, Rukia. We're here to talk to the **both** of you." The Captain was now standing beside Urahara, gesturing to the chairs around the table.

Ichigo looked to Rukia for some sort of answer, but only found her as confused as he was.

Slowly, the pair sat down into chairs, the older pair following suit.

"Rukia, before anything, I want to tell you that there will be no need to hold anything back right now."

Rukia gasped as her captain spoke to her, ready to protest, to question.

Before she could say anything, Captain Ukitake continued, "Trust us, Kuchiki Rukia."

The petite shinigami bit her tongue as she settled back into the chair, wondering what her captain could possibly be thinking.

"Tell me, Ichigo- have you noticed anything strange about Rukia?" Urahara snapped his fan open, hiding his smile from the pair.

"Uh, well… she's extremely short I gu- **OW**! What the hell, Rukia!?" Ichigo frowned as he nursed his throbbing head, victim to Rukia's punch.

"My shortness is perfectly natural! You're the creep who's just too tall!"

Ukitake smiled as he finally got to see their relationship upfront, glad to see Rukia a bit more free from her normal noble attitude.

"Anyways, I guess I did find her apartment strange at first, but I wouldn't exactly complain since I bet she never has a mess… she purposely acts **dumb** sometimes, like not knowing what a squirrel was… Where is this going exactly?"

Rukia blushed as she recalled her slip-ups and could remember others, still trying to figure out where this conversation was going as well.

"Well, Kurosaki Ichigo, you see… yes, she is abnormally short," Urahara chuckled as Rukia fumed at his comment, "and her apartment is indeed strange. I bet you can find certain human necessities missing…."

Ignoring the confused look on Ichigo's face, he continued; "As for the squirrel, well, not every shinigami gets the chance to know of such a creature."

"Wait, shinigami? What are you-" Ichigo was cut off as Urahara quickly brought out his cane, pushing its end onto Ichigo's chest.

"Urahara!" Rukia stood abruptly as her friend's body slumped into the chair, lifeless.

As she turned to the blonde shinigami, she connected with his gloved hand, her spirit form separating from her gigai.

Ichigo rubbed his head as he sat up on the ground, his eyes widening as he saw a chain connected to his chest.

"What is this!?" He followed the chain's length, his eyes finding his body slumped against the arms of the chair, Rukia's body on the ground beside it; the flower was now smashed, its petals scattered on the floor.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Urahara stepped around the table to come into Ichigo's view.

Ichigo's expression contorted with even more confusion as the man was now in a black kimono, his cane now a sword. Rukia and the Captain came into view beside Urahara, now clad in similar uniforms with swords as well.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shook his head as he simply couldn't understand what was going on.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Urahara spoke again, "allow us a new introduction."

He leaned down, extending his hand to the boy on the floor; "We are Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake Jyuushiro, and Kuchiki Rukia…."

Ichigo stared intently at Urahara's smiling face before him, his friend and her captain behind him.

"We are shinigamis, Death Gods from Soul Society."

-----

HOLY CRAP! I'm a nervous wreck. I hope I didn't disappoint. It's completely different from my original idea for this chapter.

Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update! School and finals were insane, and then during break, I lost my files!

But I have to say, I'm glad I did. I'm much more satisfied with this version of the chapter.

I have Chapter 11 already in progress, so keep an eye out for it.

Thank you for reading and for the support- reviews will help me VERY much! Any problems, thoughts, please let me know!

Much love, KurosakiLove

PS- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And much love to my 'beta' YAZFACE!

Which by the way, please support her in a contest she entered. Go to YouTube and search "Yazchu" and rate/comment her video "Transmitting" please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Strawberry Meets Death

Hi everyone! Many apologies that updates haven't been made. Life happened :) Anyways, I'm a little rocky with the story line right now; I can't seem to make up my mind with what I want. No beta this time so please forgive my mistakes. Feel free to pinpoint any issues, haha :) My tenses will be the worst thing here. Anyways, this is continuing from Sunday night.

Also, I know it's "OOC" so please stop complaing. This is fiction for a reason, loves :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

Ichigo stepped into his room, gently closing the door behind him as the quiet night continued on.

He stripped his clothes and pulled on his sweats, pulling back the curtains before he allowed his body to fall onto his bed.

He looked out to the bright moon, feeling closer to it than his body.

His hand made its way to his chest, fingering the spot where that strange man's cane touched him.

_It wasn't a dream…._

---[Flashback]---

"What the hell are you talking about? Shinigami? The hell is wrong with my body?!"

Ichigo ignored Urahara, his eyes searching the room; searching the room for an escape, for an answer, for-

"Rukia?" The petite shinigami turned at the call, feeling an ache within her chest as her violet eyes met Ichigo's. Seeing the confusion and fear rather than energy and warmth… _What have we done?_

"Ichigo, please calm down, I can explain everything…." Rukia pushed past Urahara, kneeling in front of the boy. She reached for his hand, cringing when he pulled away.

"**Fuck** explanations. Put me back in my body! I don't care who you are or what you can do- I'm not so stupid as to think I should be like this!"

"Kurosaki, please calm down. You're safe, we haven't harmed you." Captain Ukitake pulled at his robe, suddenly feeling confined and nervous. _This isn't what I hoped for, nothing like it at all!_

"Ichigo, my Captain is right; you're alright! Just let me-"

"**PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL, RUKIA**!" Silence engulfed the entire room as Ichigo breathed heavily, staring down the raven-haired girl.

Rukia bit her tongue as she fought to keep any emotion from showing, slowly standing up, never removing her gaze from the young boy on the floor.

"You heard him, Urahara. Return him to his body."

"Kuchiki-chan, we haven't been able to talk to him, we need to-"

"Put him back, Kisuke!" Rukia turned onto the older shinigami, a furious glare in her violet eyes.

With a sigh, the blonde man took Rukia's previous position in front of the boy, a sad smile on his lips. "You might feel strange for a moment or two, Kurosaki."

Ichigo closed his eyes as a yellow glow was emitted from Urahara's out-stretched hands….

---[End flashback]---

Ichigo pulled his blankets closer to his body, turning his back to the moon-lit sky.

He closed his eyes, exhausted from the night's events.

---

"Kuchiki… are you alright?" Ukitake carefully approached his squad officer, placing a gentle hand on her sagging shoulder.

"Hai, Captain. It wasn't healthy for him to be with me anyways. He kept me from doing my job and is much too young to call me "friend," anyways…."

"Rukia, I'm sorry we did this. We just wanted him to know you, to know what you are and teach you the things we can't!"

"There's nothing to apologize about, Captain. Please stop…."

"Kuchiki, let me talk with him alone. I'll help him see reason and-"

"Don't involve yourselves anymore! Please leave things as they are!" Rukia threw herself back into her fallen gigai, quickly bowing to her captain as she went to her room and shut the door.

"Well, she has one thing down- the way she seeks refuge in her room just like a human." Urahara appeared beside his sullen friend, standing quietly with him.

"I should have never let you convince me of this, Kisuke. I have ruined a friendship that didn't even have a chance to grow."

Urahara frowned, making his way to the door; the shadow of a butterfly flying out the window danced along the walls as he stepped out and closed the door.

---[Next Morning]---

"Ichi-nii, breakfast is ready!"

Yuzu kept still as she waited for her brother to respond, knocking on his bedroom door when she didn't hear him.

"Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii, are you awake?" She stepped into her brother's room, frowning when she only found an empty bed.

"That's strange.... Something feels wrong. What could have happened? He didn't even tell me he was leaving…."

She glanced at the clock sitting on his desk, wondering where he could be an hour before he usually wakes up.

---

"Kurosaki-Kun!"

"Ichigo! What are you doing here already?" Tatsuki and Inoue made their way over to Ichigo's desk, a look of curiosity evident as they had never seen him at school that early in the morning.

"I want more time to be annoyed by Keigo." Ichigo didn't look up from his book as he answered the two girls, a dull feeling about him.

"Alright, what's wrong? Where's Rukia?" Tatsuki nearly slapped herself as she realized what she asked, feeling daggers from Inoue's gaze. _Oh well, she can afford to suck it up for once._

"Well, Ichigo? Answer me already!"

"Tatsuki, what was the name of the boy who we ran into? Kurosaki-kun, we have such a story!" Inoue moved to sit in the desk beside the boy, struggling to come up with "such a story" to begin with.

"Shut up, Orihime. Ichigo, where is Rukia?"

Ichigo finally glanced up from his worn book, sweeping his gaze past the curvy girl beside him and settling on his oldest friend; "Don't know."

"Bullshit, you idiot! You're practically a couple!"

"**Kurosaki-kun**!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki were surprised as Inoue yelled out, their eyes now on the blushing girl.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, Kurosaki-kun, I needed to, to- Ah! I need to apologize for what I did on Saturday. I didn't mean to be so rude to you."

"I could care less-"

"I hope you'll let me make it up somehow, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue reached out and grasped the gloomy boy's hand, earning another surprised look from her friend and classmate.

"Kurosaki-kun, I- Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue frowned as Ichigo's attention was focused behind her, a strange gleam within his eyes.

"You're in my seat, Inoue Orihime."

---

"Chad! Hey, Chad!"

The gentle giant paused on the sidewalk, allowing the hurried boy to catch up; "Good morning, Keigo."

"Morning Chad! You up for school today?"

"Yes. I'm surprised to see you in a good mood for school...."

"Oh well, things are different now! Kuchiki-san has me in her clutches, Chad. I can't wait to see her!"

"You talk as if you're a couple."

"I'm just that sure of myself... I just know I'll get Kuchiki Rukia to be mine!"

---

"Kuchiki." Inoue frowned as she glanced over to the short girl, keeping her grasp firmly on Ichigo's hand.

"Yes, that's my name- good job! Now move." Rukia ignored Tatsuki's bewildered look, her eyes trying to burn Inoue.

"Well, hold on Kuchiki; why are you being so rude?!" Inoue settled further into the seat, tightening her hold again on Ichigo's hand. "The bell hasn't rung, so you can wait, you know!"

"Will you get out of my seat already? It's Monday, and some of us just don't like starting the week with you."

"How dare you! You-" Inoue gasped as Ichigo pulled his hand out of her grasp and returned his attention to his book.

"Orihime, let's go." Tatsuki tugged on her friend's arm, worried she'll have to sweep up her ashes from the way Rukia was looking at her.

Rukia threw her things onto her desk once Inoue cleared out, stealing a glance at Ichigo. She had gotten angry the moment she walked in, seeing Inoue holding his hand.

_And he didn't pull away._

---[Wednesday]---

"Is it just me or have Ichigo and Kuchiki-san become... distant?"

Keigo stared at his friend sitting alone rather than with the group, or with Rukia.

"Distant. They haven't talked to each other since Monday and I never see them walking together anymore."

"She probably came on strong and as always, Ichigo rejected."

"Or it could be the other way around you know!"

Chad sat quietly as the group of boys talked about the odd couple, noticing Keigo's lack of input when usually he'd be the first to let the world know what he was thinking.

Keigo shifted his gaze from his orange-haired friend to the girl he was becoming obsessed with more by the day.

_Ichigo and Rukia have been ignoring each other for three whole days now. I think they got into a fight... this is the chance I've been waiting for!_

---

"Rukia-san! Wait up!"

Rukia slowed her steps, scrunching her tired eyes in confusement as one of the young students in her class made his way over to her.

"Umm, Keigo-kun, correct?"

"Yes! I sit near you in class. Listen Rukia-san, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to the theatre and grab something to eat this weekend."

Keigo tugged at his shirt's seam, trying to keep himself calm.

"Oh- I'm afraid I can't Keigo-kun...."

Rukia slid past the boy, making her way down the hall to leave home.

"But Rukia-san! Why not?"

Keigo trailed her steps, pushing past her to slow her steps as he blocked her way.

"Keigo! I just can't and don't want to!"

Rukia was beginning to become irritated, just wanting to leave to her apartment.

_I don't even know what the theatres are! Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"You don't want to? Rukia-san, come on!"

"I already said no, Keigo-kun!" Rukia pushed past the persistent boy, cursing when she turned into a dead-end hall.

Keigo cornered her, reaching a hand out to grab Rukia's arm; "Rukia-san, plea- **OW**!"

Rukia spun around at the sound of bones crackling, finding herself between the wall and Ichigo's body, his leg bent and lifted as his foot pinned Keigo's hand to the wall.

"Ichigo, the hell are you doing, man?!"

The orange-haired boy had appeared so quickly that Keigo didn't even register the fact until Ichigo stopped his hand from reaching Rukia, the pain searing all the way up to his neck.

"Keep your hands off her."

Keigo frowned as his friend stared at him, his eyes daring him to say otherwise.

"S-s-sorry. Rukia-san, I'll see you later."

Ichigo pushed off the pained hand, keeping himself between Rukia and Keigo. With one last look, Keigo jogged off, craddling his bruised hand.

"Ichi-"

"The hell was that about, Rukia? You're with every guy who wants to look up your skirt now?"

Rukia's eyes widen as Ichigo whipped his stare at her, his body towering over her.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?!"

"I saw you talking with him, then leading him to a side hallway? Come on no-"

There it was. There was the slap he had expected the very first day he met her.

Ichigo rubbed his stinigng cheek, the girl in front of him dropping back down onto her heels, having gone on her toes to reach him.

"What is it to you anyways, Ichigo? You haven't talked to me at all, you didn't let me explain that night! You've been ignoring me!"

"Why wouldn't I, huh? You and your friends, calling yourselves shinigamis and crap! You did something to my body, you weren't in yours-

you're not human, are you? You're something else, you're different now... and I want nothing to do with it."

Ichigo turned, walking away from the small girl, his footsteps echoing throughout the hall.

"You told me to never run from you, Ichigo."

Silence, as his footsteps eased.

"The day you first waited for me, you told me not to run from you, even though I didn't understand you, didn't understand what you had said. So... why can you run away from me?"

Rukia kept her eyes on his strong back, wondering why she bothered, why _do I want him to turn around so badly?_

"Rukia...."

-----

AHHHHHH. lol, completely ended up changing my original chapter. I like it better though, and I hit two birds with one stone (as much as I hate that saying). No worries about what those goals were :) Yes, I totally skipped hours. From Monday to Wendesday?! Awesome. Be happy. Had I done Monday and Tuesday completely, you would die from boredom. I hope this chapter was decent. I know I have a lot of errors. I hope you can forgive :) Constructive criticism is welcome, or simple love :)

3 KurosakiLove


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Strawberry Meets Death

Hmmm.... do they have squirrels in Japan? Let's pretend they do :] This is Wednesday and Thursday in our second week? LOL, I don't know what week anymore x]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

"You told me to never run from you, Ichigo."

Silence, as his footsteps eased.

"The day you first waited for me, you told me not to run from you, even though I didn't understand you, didn't understand what you had said. So..... why can you run away from me?"

Rukia kept her eyes on his strong back, wondering why she bothered, why _do I want him to turn around so badly?_

"Rukia...."

---

They stood still in the silent hallway, Ichigo just a few steps away from turning the corner and leaving all of it behind; a few steps away from leaving Rukia behind.

"This is different, Rukia."

"How is it any different?!" Rukia glared at his back, losing her patience with it; "Turn around, Ichigo. I'm tired of having your back to me."

After a few seconds, Ichigo finally turned to face her; "Rukia... It's just different; you not understanding my jokes is one thing, but you being something that isn't human...."

"Then teach me to be. Teach me how to live, Ichigo."

"That won't make you normal, Rukia!"

"I have a real body, don't I? **You've **touched it; I may not have been born in it, but I do have something you and your stupid body have- a **SOUL**!"

Rukia gave him one last look before she took off down the hallway, refusing to risk seeing his back again.

---

"Chad, open up!" Keigo continued banging on the door, growling with frustration as he massaged his injured hand.

"Keigo? What are you doing here?" Chad stepped aside as he pulled the door open further.

"Ichigo literally just attacked me, Chad!"

"Ichigo? Attacked you?" Chad sat down next to his friend, waiting patiently as Keigo began to vent; "He nearly broke my hand back there, and told me to never touch Kuchiki-san again!"

Seeing the look of confusion on Chad's face, Keigo sat down and started from the beginning.

---

"Ah! Hello, Arisawa-san! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Yuzu smiled as her brother's long-time friend stepped in, her smile growing as she realized a certain busty girl missing.

"I know, tell me about it! And no, Orihime is not here. I won't make the mistake of bringing her here."

"Well, what **does **bring you around?"

"Orihime was whining about this week, been giving me a headache. I thought maybe I should come pay a visit to save myself. Is Ichigo here yet?"

"No, he's been coming home late." Yuzu led Tatsuki into the living room, turning off the television as she sat down; "I'd like to say it's because he walks Rukia home, but he wouldn't be so miserable if he was. He's been like this since Monday morning...."

"He hasn't talked to you about anything, Yuzu-chan? We've all noticed it at school, but both just keep ignoring questions or answering with a lie.."

"I don't know what happened between them; we had just spent an amazing weekend together! I really don't know what could have happened...."

The two girls stared off into space, hoping things go back to the new normality they've grown to live by in just a matter of days.

---

Ichigo sighed as a slight, cool breeze blew across his skin, the sun settling behind the far cities next door.

His back was beginning to ache from sitting against the concrete wall along the sidewalk, his mind tired from debating with himself.

_Why am I being stupid?_

Squirrels chased each other about, paying no mind to the young man as they scampered beneath his legs and across the wall above him.

_Would I have even noticed she's not human? Hell, I thought her weird moments were cute!_

A car screeched to a halt as a stray cat dashed across the road, finding safety past the iron gates leading into small gardens.

_Well, 'cute' is a bit of a strong word, but that's beside the point...._

Ichigo groaned as he reached forward, falling back against the wall once he had the delicate stem of the flower between his fingers.

_The point is..._

He twirled the small flower, its purple hue mesmerizing him, just like-

Ichigo gazed up into the window again, hoping to see the gleam of purple that no flower could match.

---

"Yuzu! I'm home!" Ichigo grumbled as he struggled to kick off his shoes, throwing his keys down in frustration.

"You know, you would have had them off by now if you'd just untie them.."

Ichigo paused his battle, staring wide-eyed at; "Tatsuki! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you brought Ino-"

"**No**, I didn't bring her with me and I'm here just paying a friendly visit. Or are Rukia and Yuzu the only ones with breasts allowed in here?"

"If my father were here, **none** of you would be." Ichigo finally gave in, leaning down to untie his sneakers.

"Haha! Well at least you're still out to protect us. Where were you all this time? School ended four hours ago!"

"I think the real question is, what did **you** end up doing here for four hours?"

Ichigo stepped into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

"She helped me make dinner, Ichi-nii!"

Yuzu ran down from the stairs, throwing herself at her older brother.

"Yuzu! I almost spilled this!" Ichigo set down the glass, hugging his sister close to him.

"I just want you to smile again, Ichi-nii...."

Ichigo frowned as his sister tried to hide her sad look, catching Tatsuki's eyes softening beside him, feeling his own heart pull at him.

"Let's sit down and eat, Yuzu. It's been a long day." He kissed the top of her head, beginning to serve the food.

Tatsuki helped Yuzu set the table, a soft smile settling itself on her lips as she looked at the young girl and her friend, hoping to see the smile Yuzu wished for.

_I just want to see you __**both **__of you smile again....._

---[Next Morning]---

_She came to school by herself again._

Keigo stood silently by the door, looking into the busy classroom in the early morning.

He had been worried Ichigo and Rukia would have fixed their differences yesterday, but it seemed otherwise.

_Ichigo isn't one to forbid me from being near Kuchiki-san! Especially when she's still not talking to him...._

Keigo gathered his courage, going over what say to the raven-haired girl one more time-

when Ichigo walked through the door and headed straight to his desk.

_Damnit. No, wait! So what he's there? That's his problem!_

Keigo straightened himself out before he made his way over, his confidence growing by the second.

---

"Kuchiki-san! Good morning!"

Rukia looked over, fighting back a frown when Keigo walked up to her; "Good morning…."

_Didn't he get the point yesterday?_

"Listen, Kuchiki-san; I wanted to apologize yesterday for insisting so much. I just really want to know you better. How about we sit together today at lunch?"

"Keigo-kun, I really can't…." Rukia squirmed in her seat; the invasion of Keigo on one side, the burning stare from Ichigo on the other.

"Aw, Kuchiki-san, please don't be cold, I know…."

_Cold? I'm being cold?_

… and we can just enjoy our lunches…."

_Am I going to have to agree for him to just leave me alone?_

… and lunch is extended today so we can talk more…."

_Not like anyone will care, not like __**he **__would care…._

"Sure. I'll have lunch with you today."

Rukia jumped in her seat when Ichigo slammed his textbook shut, pushing his chair back without a care as it tipped over.

Ichigo gathered his things and left the classroom, ignoring his incoming teacher's questions and yelling.

-----

WAH! No beta again. Sorry.

Many apologies!

I had originally written this chapter with a "make-up" between the two but I decided not have them resolve this so quickly. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not too preoccupied with Rukia being a shinigami :] I'll put in references in every once in a while, but other than that… ehh. :]

And then HollowZangetsu comments the chapter and I just KNOW I did well, lol! Thank you veryyyy much. Many thanks to everyone who have reviewed! I'm on Spring Break so I'll be writing some more this week.

I know this is short, but I didn't feel comfortable carrying out. I think this was a good spot to end the chapter :]

Much love, KurosakiLove~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Strawberry Meets Death

Hello everyyyyyone! =] Hehe, I told you I'd be updating soon- Spring Break, woot! xD Heh heh heh. Anyways just a few reminders:

1) **Some characters simply** **DO NOT EXIST IN MY STORY.** I have enough of a hard time writing with the characters I have, imagine all of them! =O

2) We are in Thursday of the second week!

3) Isshin WILL come into the story soon.

4) (This is new, but it'll go with the reminders) When I have a single (-) separating the flow of the scene, it's a flashback! =]

5) I ABSOLUTELY LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED MY STORY! =D

I think that's it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

"Jinta! Ururu! You can open the shop now!"

"Hai!"

Urahara groaned as he sat down in view of his shop's entrance, sipping carefully from his steaming cup.

_It's been a few days since our royal fuck-up._

"Jinta, stop! Owie, ow, ow, owww!"

"Shut up! Don't be telling me what to do!"

"Tessai will scold you, Jinta, aieeee!"

Urahara pulled his hat down, feeling Tessai march past him to break up the fighting pair.

_Jyuu is still sore about how things went._

"I thought I told you to sweep up the front, Jinta."

"That's **her **job! Mine is to make sure she does it!"

_I wonder… how they've been?_

"Oi, boss! We have a customer!" Urahara placed his cup down, tipping his hat back ever so slightly to see; "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

---

"Is that Rukia with… with Keigo?!"

Tatsuki frowned as she stepped out to the school's large yard with Inoue, seeing Keigo run up to Rukia's table and make himself comfortable.

"Well, it seems she really was with Kurosaki-kun just for a little popularity!"

"That's ridiculous, Orihime! Just quit it already!"

"Why do you defend her, Tatsuki?! You never side with me anymore, and-"

"Ichigo has been my friend since we were four years old, Orihime. If she makes him smile the same smile he used to have then, then so be it."

"T-Tatsuki, please-"

Orihime became silent as her friend walked off to their usual eating spot, glancing over to the raven-haired girl and the loud boy ever few seconds.

_What am I going to do now, without your hope, Tatsuki?_

_---_

"Urahara, right?"

Ichigo stepped through the shop's doors, ignoring the looks thrown his way from the shop's other keepers.

"You remember me. Come and sit down, Kurosaki. What can I do for you?"

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ah. Tessai- take Jinta and Ururu to the back, get them started on sorting the packages."

"Hai. Jinta, Ururu- let's get to work."

The little red-headed boy eyed the tall boy in the store as he walked on by, sticking his tongue out just before he turned the corner.

"Pft, twerp…." Ichigo stooped down to place his bag on the floor, straightening up to face the blonde man again.

"Well then, about Kuchiki Rukia- what about her, Kurosaki?"

"What is she? What is a shinigami? Where is she from? Why is she here?"

Urahara stared from the shadow covering his eyes, a thoughtful pull at his lips.

"That's quite a lot of questions. Why the change of heart, if I may ask?"

Ichigo stood silently before the shop keeper. His eyes gazed down to his feet, remembering the night he refused to listen to her.

-

_"Ichigo, please calm down, I can explain everything…." Rukia pushed past Urahara, kneeling in front of the boy. She reached for his hand, cringing when he pulled away._

_"**Fuck** explanations. Put me back in my body! I don't care who you are or what you can do- I'm not so stupid as to think I should be like this!_"

-

"I… I made a mistake that night. I should have at least listened, and I regret I didn't. That's why I came."

"Why don't you ask our dear Kuchiki?"

Ichigo stood silently again, thinking over his thoughts again.

_Rukia…._

"The only time I deserve to speak to her again, is to apologize; not ask her to tell me something I should have already known by now…."

Urahara opened his fan, hiding his smile from the regretful boy.

"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo…."

---

_He's been talking for such a long time…._

"…and I jumped off the roof onto the table! Of course, I landed a bit off…."

_Ichigo… he left school, with such an angry look…._

"…even though she was my girlfriend, she didn't really care for some weird reason…."

_How long will I have to stand Ichigo ignoring me? Maybe I should go back home…._

"…then I threw up on him!"

---

Ichigo stared down at the floor, feeling a chilling, numbing sensation creep within his crossed legs.

His back ached from sitting on the floor with a slumped manner, having been there for over an hour now.

"…so she has a duty by night, while another shinigami takes over by day? He could be just like her, pretending to be one of us?"

"Not quite. The second shinigami assigned to this town has no need for a gigai."

Urahara poured himself a fourth cup of tea, hearing the complaints from Jinta coming from the backroom.

"Kuchiki was assigned a gigai almost as a favor really. Her Captain wanted her to learn the ways here while also working. Really, he just wanted her to get away, at least for a little, from the responsibilities of being a noble…."

Kuchiki Rukia is actually a very lively girl when allowed to be."

Ichigo's eyes softened as Urahara stood up to check on the others, leaving the boy to his own thought.

-

_"ICHIGO! NO!" Her plea was ignored, as he threw her into the waves, running back to catch his squealing sister._

_Rukia surfaced just as Yuzu landed in the water beside her, throwing curses at the boy._

_"Ichigo, you wicked, retarded strawberry!"_

-

"Even if I can't learn to just understand you, Rukia… Yuzu would."

-

"_Ah, of course not Ichi-nii!" Yuzu hurriedly placed the plate on the table, making her way to Rukia. "I'm so happy to meet you Rukia!"_

_-_

"She'll never forgive me if I don't fix things between us. You're her friend, too…."

Ichigo stood up, wincing from the needle-like feeling in his feet and legs.

After a few seconds, Ichigo was able to bear the feeling, bending to grab his bag from the door.

"Leaving, Kurosaki?"

"Hai. Thank you, for explaining things to me."

"I hope it was the glue to whatever needs to be fixed, young Kurosaki…."

Ichigo looked back to Urahara, a sad smile on his lips; "Hai."

---

"Keigo-kun, I need to go now. Thank you for sitting with me today…."

Rukia quickly gathered her things and left before the loud boy could form a sentence.

Keigo frowned as she walked away, slumping onto the table, sighing as he realized he still had half an hour to waste.

"Well… that went well."

---

"Orihime… I'm sorry about earlier."

Tatsuki glanced over to her friend beside her, waiting for a response.

When Orihime stayed silent, she continued; "It's just that you're suddenly too determined to win a heart that seems to already be taken…."

You're my greatest friend, Orihime- but that doesn't mean I can just let you ruin things, including your own happiness."

"Tatsuki, he **is **my happiness."

"How can you say that, Orihime? He's a **crush**, not the man you love!"

"I know what I feel, Tatsuki! You always told me to believe in myself and to never give up!"

"**Orihime**…." Tatsuki ground her teeth, slowly losing patience with her friend.

"If you don't want to help me like before, then don't!"

Orihime stood up, walking off into the school building.

---

Rukia frowned as she fidgeted with the faucet, trying to find a decent temperature.

"Stupid… thing!"

The door swung open, ignored by the raven-haired girl.

Rukia splashed her face with water, wincing at the icy temperature.

She reached for her paper towel, drying her face.

Rukia straightened up, staring into the mirror; she gasped as she saw the other reflection in it.

---

"I hate school…."

Yuzu walked slowly towards her home, the streets busy with other students her age heading home as well.

She turned the corner, stepping into the family-owned grocery shop. Minutes later, she resumed her walk home.

Many of her classmates walked along side her, but hardly acknowledged her.

"Ow! Hey, you can say 'excuse me,' you know!" Yuzu rubbed her shoulder, aching from the rough push the older boy gave her.

"Kiss it, Kurosaki."

Yuzu sighed, turning around to take a route without as many students, mulling over the extra mile she'll have to walk now to get home.

"I hope Ichigo's ice cream doesn't melt on the way…."

Yuzu kept the carton in the shadow of her body, quickening her pace.

---

"What do you want… Inoue?"

Rukia kept her gaze firm on the reflection, masking her surprise within seconds.

"Just who are you, **Kuchiki**?"

Rukia stayed silent as Orihime's reflection gazed back with anger.

"The last family with that name lived in ancient Japan. Thousands of years ago! Just how would a killed off family, suddenly have **you**?"

Rukia fought to keep her look steady, refusing to show any sign of shock to the busty girl.

_This brat! Why would she go through so much as to research my name?_

"Why did you suddenly come here, to my school? If you're supposedly a Kuchiki, shouldn't you be in a private school, rolling in your vast amounts of money?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, fighting to control herself.

_Even a human judges me by my name, paints me as everyone else…._

"Inoue Orihime… my name does not define me.

I came here because I felt like it. I live here because I felt like it. I'll stay here… because I feel like it…."

Rukia grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, never breaking her gaze.

She then stepped out from in front of the mirror, slipping past the restroom's door.

---

_She's not here?_

Tatsuki looked around her classroom once more as her teacher lectured, wondering where _could Rukia be?_

She looked behind her, Keigo fast asleep on his desk, a trail of drool hanging off it's edge.

_Useless to try and ask him._

She looked over at Inoue, seeing a strange expression about her.

_Anger… but she seems proud in something, too. As if she got something she wanted…._

Tatsuki followed her friend's gaze, frowning when her own eyes landed on Rukia's empty desk.

_Could she… have something to do with this?_

---

"Rukia! Rukia, over here!"

The petite shinigami paused her walk, looking around her in search of the voice.

_It sounds familiar…._

"Y-Yuzu? Yuzu, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo's sister jogged over to Rukia, struggling with all her bags.

"Rukia, I'm so happy to finally see you!" Yuzu caught up to her, bending slightly to ease the weight, to catch her breath.

"Yuzu, this isn't the closest way to your house- why are you walking by here?"

"Ano, I just… I felt like taking a walk before I got home."

Yuzu frowned as she looked past Rukia, wishing she didn't have to lie to her.

"But Rukia, why are **you** here? Why are you out of school so early?"

"Ah, well, I didn't feel well, so I decided to go home already… here, I'll walk you home, Yuzu."

Rukia grabbed several of Yuzu's bags, starting the walk home alongside the young girl.

---

"Kisuke! What is it, why did you call so urgently?!"

Captain Ukitake rushed through his friend's door, searching wildly for him.

"Kisuke! Where are you?!"

"Ah, Jyuu! What's the fuss?"

Urahara yawned as he sat up from behind the boxes scattered in a corner, pushing his hat in place.

"Kisuke, you lazy fool- what's the message?!"

"Ah, yes, the news," Urahara leaned against one of the boxes, propping his head up with leisure.

"The Kurosaki boy came by today, Jyuu."

---

"Tell your captain I need to have a word with him."

Kuchiki Byakuya stood still as he summoned for his fellow Captain, holding the request to bring his sister back to Soul Society.

"Ah, pardon me, Captain Kuchiki," Kiyone stood quickly, bowing instantly to the commanding officer; "but Captain Ukitake is not present at the moment!"

Byakuya expressed no reaction, but rather; "Where are his whereabouts, Lieutenant?"

"…In the living world, Captain."

---

"Do you really have to leave, Rukia?"

"Hai, it's best I don't hang around here anymore, Yuzu…."

Yuzu frowned as Rukia gathered her bag and slipped on her shoes, a sad look about her as she spoke.

"He misses you, Rukia."

Rukia froze, looking up into the girl's eyes; "Yuzu…."

"I don't know what happened between you, but please- try to meet each other half-way!"

Yuzu's eyes began to glaze, struggling to keep her breathing steady.

"I can't make any promises, Yuzu. I'm sorry."

Rukia quickly embraced the girl, hurrying out the door as she whispered her good-bye and thanks.

_I don't think I'll be seeing you again, Yuzu-chan…._

Rukia had no time to dwell on the pain of leaving behind the girl, as a strong, warm hand gripped her own, spinning her around close his body.

"I-Ichi…go!"

"Hai, Rukia," Ichigo stood there, with her small hand firmly held in his own, his height towering over her; "I have to admit, seeing you here just seemed so damn normal, but seeing you leave… it seems wrong."

_Ichigo!_

------

**_AYAH!_** Hehe, almost 9 pages on Microsoft, without the ANs!! =] =] =] My longest chapter so far. I know I jumped around a bit, so hopefully it wasn't too annoying….

I didn't have a beta, so the worst in here would be tenses =P Heh heh heh.

I already started my following chapter- being lazy and hanging around home during spring break is just amazing! I've been writing this while re-watching all of my Bleach dvds, so I'll be on a roll for a while! =D

We are still on Thursday, and I tried introducing Jinta, Uryurru and Tessai into the story. I just realized I don't really know how to address them. LOL. I'm sure you noticed it....

(OMFG, Ichigo is releasing his bankai for the first time where I'm at on the dvds, AHHH!)

Ahem, anyways, I would like to thank EVERYONE who has been reviewing =] It means a lot and it's always encouraging to continue the story =]

So there it was, Chapter 13 of 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

Much love, KurosakiLove


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Strawberry Meets Death

Huge Hollow- a specific type of Hollow. Where did I get this from? Well, check out… Episode… oh shit, I forgot which one! xD Oh well! =]

For those who don't know, "some no mai, tsukishiro" is "First dance, white moon" … or at least I hope it is =D

I'm a nervous wreck!!! AHHH! I hope I don't disappoint with my first attempt at writing the upcoimg scenes... (You'll know what I mean)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

"I-Ichi…go!"

"Hai, Rukia. I have to admit, seeing you here just seemed so damn normal, but seeing you leave… well, it seems wrong."

_Ichigo!_

---

"I need to talk with you, Rukia…."

Rukia craned her neck back to look up at the boy, her small hand trembling in his.

She was in his shadow, the sun setting its last rays upon his back.

_Ichigo…._

"Ichi- no! **ICHIGO, LOOK OUT!**"

---

"So then, there is a chance of their friendship surviving? He came to learn of what she is?"

"Exactly so, Jyuu."

Urahara smiled as he could see the weight come off his friend's shoulders, a smile on Ukitake himself.

"Then we must-" Ukitake froze as a peaked reiatsu engulfed him, the shop, the entire neighborhood.

"This fear, this sudden defensive reiatsu…. **It's Kuchiki**! **Rukia is fighting**!"

The two men turned on their heel, speeding their way over to Rukia with shunpo, her Captain anixiously trying to locate her; "Hang on, Kuchiki! We're on our way!"

---

"Wha- Rukia!" Ichigo felt her push against his chest, falling back from the sudden force.

A piercing scream reached Ichigo's heart as he grunted from the pain searing through his back as he landed, his arms scraping against the rough concrete.

"**RUKIA**!" Ichigo struggled to crawl towards the fallen girl, a gash ripped into her thigh, pouring blood at a ghastly rate.

"Ichi-nii, is that you!? Ichi-nii, what's going on?!"

Yuzu had swung the door open, hurrying outside when she heard the yelling.

"Rukia, wake up! **RUKIA**!"

---

She stood firm, her hands gripping her zanpaktou, its tip threatening its cut towards the Huge Hollow standing before her.

Rukia stood above her fallen gigai, Ichigo's screaming body beside it, Yuzu crying by his side.

_How could I possibly miss this? Was I that careless, was I that surprised? I endangered their lives!_

A piercing roar escaped the Huge Hollow's mouth, his fist smashing into the building beside it.

Rukia winced as the siblings screamed, Ichigo hugging his sister to protect her from debris, hovering over Rukia's gigai to keep it from further harm.

_I need them to leave this area!_

Rukia increased her reiatsu's flow, trying to paralyze the Huge Hollow, prevent it from moving.

People ran from their homes, the Huge Hollow continuing to smash his fist into the building, into the concrete bellow their feet, but staying put nonetheless.

_I can't let up my reiatsu, or else he'll charge- I'll put them in direct path of being hurt!_

Rukia could hear the siblings trying to revive Rukia's gigai, begging her to open her eyes.

_I can't get back into my gigai, to tell them to run! I won't be able to leave it then, won't be able to protect them!_

"Rukia, please wake up, wake up!"

_What do I do, what do I do, __**what do I do**__?!_

The yells, the roaring, the crying… Rukia slowly began to hear nothing; she slowly began to hear nothing but _Ichigo and Yuzu._

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

---

"Damnit! Where is she?!"

Ukitake and Urahara hurried on top of the rooftops, trying to pinpoint Rukia's location, however; "Her reiatsu keeps expanding all over the neighborhood! Where could she be?!"

"Wait, Jyuu!" Ukitake came to a halt, whipping his attention onto his companion.

"If she's fighting with all her might… we need to reach Kurosaki's home!"

---

"Way of Destruction No. 63- Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire!"

An icy blue stream escaped Rukia's hands, colliding into the Huge Hollow, retracting a gruesome roar from it.

_Damnit! I can't keep expelling all my reiatsu to keep him still, while attacking him! I need- Ichigo!_

Rukia risked a second to look at the siblings again, feeling relief set upon her; Yuzu was just finishing bandaging Rukia's wound on her gigai, her ripped dress covered with blood.

Ichigo picked up Rukia's lifeless gigai, holding it close to his body, Yuzu's hand firmly grasped in his own as they ran away.

_This is my chance!_

Rukia relaxed her body, the flowing reiatsu easing, the difference clearly noticed by the Huge Hollow.

She jumped backwards, putting distance between her and the trashing Huge Hollow.

"Some no mai," Rukia took her stance, her gaze steady on the advancing Huge Hollow, "tsukishiro."

---

"Kuchiki!"

Ukitake slowed his pace as he searched the scene for his subordinate.

"My, my, Jyuushiro- this certainly is Kuchiki's doing…."

Before them, among the debris and ruble, stood an immense Huge Hollow, frozen in place by shimmering ice, its pained look captured within the icy hold.

"Jyuu, I sense Kurosaki running with Rukia's gigai- he's heading towards the shop."

The two men nodded in understanding, words not needed to be expressed.

Within a second, Urahara was gone.

---

"Kuchiki! Rukia, where are you?!"

Ukitake made his way closer to the frozen Hollow, circling it, looking for any sign of the petite shinigami.

"Ru-!" He froze as he finally found her, sitting against her frozen trap.

"Captain… Uki…take."

"Kuchiki!" The squad captain rushed over to Rukia, kneeling beside her exhausted form.

"Kuchiki, what happened here?"

"I was… I slipped, taichou."

Ukitake's eyes furrowed with confusion, silently urging her to explain.

"I… didn't notice it, until its sharp claws appeared right behind Ichigo…."

I pushed him away, but I barely made it out of the gigai before it caught its leg."

Rukia paused to catch her breath again, her Captain placing a hand upon her shaking shoulders.

"I couldn't warn them, I couldn't tell them to run from something they couldn't even see!"

Ukitake softened his gaze as the pained look from remembering it all took over Rukia's expressions.

"I couldn't let it hurt them! **I couldn't**!"

She gripped her zanpaktou, thrusting it over her shoulder, between herself and her Captain.

"Kuchi-!"

Ukitake's voice was drowned by the screeching shattering of the ice holding the monster prisoner, his arms trying to shield himself from the flying shards; the shimmering ice completely broke apart, destroying the Hollow's body along with it, disappearing into the air.

Rukia's sight went black, falling against the ground as the ice disappeared, hearing the sirens of the police arriving to tame the chaos just before she lost herself to the darkness.

---

The second-hand seemed to click louder than ever, seemed to move that much slower, seemed to mock him with every click.

Ichigo stared at the clock right above the closed door, trying with all his might to burn it a million times over.

His gaze shifted over to his sleeping sister, however, when she stirred beside him.

_Yuzu…._

-

"_Ichigo, where are we going?! We need to get Rukia to the hospital!"_

"_Just trust me, Yuzu! This is the best place to take her!"_

_­_-

Ichigo frowned as he remembered his sister's look of confusion and fear, wondering where they were taking Rukia's bleeding body to.

_At first, I really was headed to the hospital; then I remembered everything about her._

Urahara had met him at the entrance, grabbing hold of Yuzu immediately, placing a hand over her forehead.

_Before I could do anything, Yuzu went limp in his arms. I was ready to kill him, but…._

-

"_Surely you don't want your sister learning things beyond human's understanding, do you? Could she handle knowing about Hollows and shinigami?"_

-

Ichigo returned his gaze above the door, slowly letting them fall down to the door's center.

_Rukia…._

---

"How is it healing, Urahara?"

Ukitake took his place beside his friend, looking over Rukia's still gigai.

"It's completely fine now. Once dear Kuchiki awakens again, she'll be able to go back into it."

The two shifted their gaze beyond the gigai, onto the recovering shinigami.

"It's been quite a day, Jyuu. I don't think they would stand being apart any longer, especially after they saved each other…."

"He refuses to leave until she wakes up. Do you mind if he stays here until she does so, Kisuke?"

"Nope."

Ukitake stood, turning to leave the room; "I need to head back now that I've restored the area that was destroyed and erased memories… take care of her, Kisuke-"

-or else Bya will surely send our damned souls to hell."

---[Next Morning]---

"_Ichigo…"_

…

"_Ichii-goo…"_

…

"**OI, ICHIGO**!"

"Nani?!" Ichigo bolted up, groaning as the stiffness in his back caught up to his speed.

"It's about time you woke up, you lazy fart!" Jinta quickly dodged Ichigo's swing, jumping backwards to stay a safe distance from him.

"Why you little-!"

"Oi! Don't you want to see Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo kept himself from tackling the red-haired boy, realizing the open door to Rukia's room.

_Rukia!_

---

"Where were you yesterday, Jyuushiro?"

Kuchiki Byakuya's shadow loomed over Ukitake; "What business did you have in the living world, where Rukia finds herself?"

Ukitake paled as he remembered yesterday's events, remembered the desperation he felt as he searched for the youngest Kuchiki.

"About that, Bya," Ukitake glanced over his shoulder to his fellow Captain; "there are events I feel obligated to inform you about…."

---

Ichigo's padded feet made their way towards the sleeping shinigami, careful not to creak on the boards.

The boy sat down beside her mat, his eyes focused on where her closed eyes would be if he could see her.

_You were still in your body when you pushed me out of the way, weren't you?_

He looked behind him, the gigai dull and still, completely healed.

_That scream I heard… it was the last second you were with me, wasn't it?_

Ichigo focused back on the mat, wondering if she was hurt in her soul form as well.

_We survived, because of you… didn't we?_

Ichigo bit his lip as he could only try to imagine the monster she could have be fighting against to have ending up unconscious and in need of Urahara's help.

"She only suffered from bruises on her hands and from extremely low reiatsu."

Ichigo felt Urahara's presence behind him, knowing he was able to see her no matter what form she took on.

"She kept the Huge Hollow from attacking you by nearly paralyzing it completely, using her reiatsu."

"And the bruises, Urahara?"

"… she was fighting with all her power. I expect she couldn't care how hard she gripped her pride at the time…."

"Hai…."

---

Ukitake sat at his desk, holding a bag of ice against his head, gazing beyond his window.

_When will he understand?_

-

"_It is Urahara's responsibility to make sure she doesn't run into danger!"_

"_She was doing her duty to protect, Byakuya!"_

"_She was protecting a worthless __**boy**__."_

_A Huge Hollow is beyond her capabilities; she should have retreated and let the second assigned officer eliminate the Hollow."_

"_That other officer wasn't even aware of what happened today! The boy and the other humans would have been killed!"_

_Had it not been for Rukia, we would have suffered a great embarrassment as protectors of the humans."_

"_It was luck which allowed her to see the end of that reckless battle."_

"_When will you be able to see just how strong Rukia truly is, Bya?!"_

"_Rukia will return to Soul Society, Jyuushiro. After that, she will no longer be a member of your squad."_

-

"You're making a mistake, Little Bya."

Ukitake stood up slowly to ease the dizziness, retreating to his room.

---

"How is your sister, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Tessai picked up Ichigo's empty cup from the ground, replacing it with another.

"She woke up fine at home, headed to school on time. She doesn't remember yesterday evening…."

Tessai left the boy alone by the healing shinigami, retreating to the door, pausing just before he slid it shut; "I thought I should let you that… Kuchiki is awake now."

-----

=] Hehe

You have now all witnessed the reason why this isn't an action story, or why I don't fuss over Rukia's shinigami duties- I SUCK AT WRITING THOSE PARTS! =P

8 pages without ANs! Yay me =]

No beta. No one has complained about my horrific sense of tenses, so I'll just keep posting only with spell check and such. Tenses suck ass anyways! =]

Hmm… well, we finished with Friday morning-ishhhh.

I got the whole idea of "paralyzing" the Hollow from Rukia's Rescue episodes, where everyone just seemed to be "paralyzed" by high reiatsu left and right. AND YES, RUKIA IS STRONG IN MY EYES! =P

Hmm, what else? Episode 73's ending cracked me up, with Hisagi and all.

…I like Hisagi… maybe I can drag him into my story… =]

Heh heh heh….

Reviews are appreciated!

Much love, KurosakiLove!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Strawberry Meets Death

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, it truly helps!

This chapter's a bit longer; took me a while to piece it together, since I'm not too sure how to make it into a bridge for what I aim for. Maybe a few more chapters will get me there.

I hope it doesn't disappoint, and hopefully it doesn't irk you as things get a bit weird.... Hehe =P

We're starting off with early Friday morning-ish, with a few jumps between Ichigo's world and Soul Society.... Again, hope it doesn't disappoint as a "bridge"....

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

Tessai left the boy alone by the healing shinigami, retreating to the door, pausing just before he slid it shut; "I thought I should let you that… Kuchiki is awake now."

---

"Nani?" Ichigo frowned as Tessai slid the door shut, leaving him alone with Rukia.

_What do I say?_

Ichigo turned back to the mat, feeling a blush take over his cheeks as he realized he wasn't so sure where to look anymore.

_The mat's huge compared to Rukia, she could be lying on her side, sitting up, or hell- her feet on the massive pillow instead!_

"Ano…" Ichigo squirmed as his eyes unconsciously jumped from one spot to another, unsure of what to say either.

_Damnit! I must look like a fool, trying talking to someone I can't see!_

He frowned, his eyes settling-

_Holy crap, that could be where her breasts are!_

Ichigo threw himself backwards, his head landing by Rukia's gigai- the gigai which immediately sat up, stretching out her arms and back.

"R-Ru-Rukia?!"

"Hai, Ichigo?"

Ichigo growled as he sat up, turning his body to face her, an accusing finger pointed at her; "Don't tell me you were in it the whole time!"

"Baka."

"Huh? BAKA?!"

"I was on the mat when Tessai left, but all you were doing was blushing like a fool and darting your eyes about!"

"Why you little-"

"Baka."

"Shut up!"

"Make me, Strawberry!"

"I'm going to kick your as- huh?"

Ichigo froze instantly as Rukia threw herself at him, wrapping her thin arms around his frame, burying her face into his chest.

"You fool! You should have run away! You needed to get Yuzu out of there immediately!"

Ichigo relaxed, a sad smile on his face; he returned her embrace, nuzzling the top of her head.

"We can't leave friends behind, Rukia…."

Rukia bit her lip, refusing to cry in front of him; "…you're still a fool…."

"That's **my** line, idiot."

---

"It seems Kuchiki-chan is awake, Tessai." Urahara pulled his hat down, relaxing as he ate breakfast.

"Hai; I left Kurosaki-kun to talk with Kuchiki-san."

They could hear a door slide open, soon sliding back shut; "Urahara! Where are you?"

"In here, Kuchiki-chan!"

Seconds later, Rukia walked in with Ichigo beside her, settling across the table from Urahara.

"It's good to see you well, Kuchiki."

"Arigato, Urahara. You did very well with my gigai; thank you for making sure a scar didn't stay behind."

"You're welcome, Kuchiki. I must say, now that you're awake…."

Urahara took another drink from his cup, sighing as the liquid warmed his body.

"Your captain and I were extremely impressed with your reiatsu yesterday."

"Oh- thank you,… Urahara."

"You performed your First Dance as well, didn't you?"

"I had no choice but to release Sode no Shirayuki, since…."

Ichigo stared back and forth between the two as they continued, wondering just what they were talking about; _'Sode no Shirayuki?' 'First Dance?'_

"You look rather confused, Kurosaki."

"Ah, well… what the hell was dancing? What's 'Shiryaka-whatever?"

"Maybe we should leave that for another day, Ichigo. It's a lot to explain, more complicated than you just knowing what we are…." Rukia frowned as she remembered the night they first allowed him into their world.

"I already know pretty much all I need to know, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened, looking to Urahara for an explanation.

"Kurosaki came by yesterday morning with a few questions. I say you're free to-"

"BAKA! I was worried you ended up taking me to the human repair shop-!"

"The word is "**hospital**," you moron-!"

Urahara snapped his fan open, drinking some more while the two bickered.

_My, my, they are quite a pair, Ukitake- quite a pair, no?_

---

Yuzu sighed as she walked through the living room, leaving her book bag on the couch.

"Today was so long! And we came out early today!"

She stepped into the kitchen, taking out pans and various foods, heading to the sink to wash vegetables.

_I woke up from a nightmare, and my head has been hurting since…._

She checked the water temperature, satisfied with it.

_I know it was just a dream, but…._

-

"_Ichi-nii, is that you!? Ichi-nii, what's going on?!"_

_Yuzu had swung the door open, hurrying outside when she heard the yelling._

"_Rukia, wake up! __**RUKIA**__!"_

_­_-

Yuzu dragged her hands over the tomato, her skin stinging under the hot water.

_It seemed so real, I felt so scared and worried… the noise, Ichigo's screams…._

Her eyes stung with tears as she remembered it, praying she will never have to hear her brother scream like that again.

---

She pushed down her skirt, smiling as the breeze continued blowing into the clothing, making it puff up.

Rukia swung her legs back and forth over the table's edge, watching the clouds move across the sky.

"Ichigo! What's that?"

She pointed to a small blur moving across the sky with the clouds, high above the city.

"That's an airplane- it's a way of transportation for us."

Rukia frowned in thought, following the blur; "But it's so small! Does it shrink you to fit?"

Ichigo laughed, laying down on top of the table, using Rukia's shadow to shelter his eyes from the bright sun.

"Ichigo, what's funny? Ichigo, be quiet and explain! Ichigo!"

"Ah, Rukia- it's just far away at the moment, so it looks extremely small. It's a lot bigger than you could probably imagine."

"Ah…."

The two enjoyed the breeze, sitting in silence, watching the birds fly about beyond their reach.

"So is this going to be the revival of our crazy pairing?" Ichigo sat up, sliding his body over to Rukia's, swinging his legs at a slower pace than her.

"…That's **my** line," Rukia looked up to her friend's smiling eyes, giving him a small smile; "Idiot."

---

"Hey, Kuchiki-san wasn't here all day today!" Keigo sobbed into Tatsuki's shoulder, grunting when she swiftly kneed him.

"Kurosaki-kun wasn't here, either…." Tatsuki glanced at her friend, not surprised she noticed his absence.

"Alright, my students, it's time for class- **so SIT DOWN**!"

The uniformed students scampered to their seats, squealing when they had chalk thrown at them to hurry up.

Keigo slumped into his chair, eyeing the two empty desks; _I hope it's just coincidence they were both gone today…. I just thought she was late, but nothing...._

"Inoue Orihime!"

"Hai, present!" Inoue's smile flattered as she glanced off towards Ichigo and Rukia's desks, wondering where they could be, and _are they together?_

---

"Oi, Yuzu! We're home!"

"Who's 'we,' Ichi-nii?" Yuzu set down her knife, wiping off her hands; "Don't tell me Dad's home…."

She stepped out to the living room, her eyes wide in shock as they fell on the short raven-haired girl- "Rukia!"

"Hai, Yuzu; I guess we did meet half-way, this idiot brother of yours and I."

"Nani?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forget it, Ichi-nii! I'm just so happy to see you here, Rukia!" Yuzu ran over to Rukia, throwing herself into Rukia's open arms.

"Ah, Yuzu- oof!" Rukia laughed as she landed on the floor with the smiling girl on her, continuing to embrace each other.

"You two are such saps!" Ichigo took a step towards the kitchen, when he felt his legs knocked out from beneath him; "**OI**, Rukia!"

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu tackled her brother further to the ground, laughing as he struggled to unlatch her arms from his neck.

"She's back for a minute and you're already evil like her?! YUZU!"

Rukia wiped her tearing eyes, feeling her gigai's stomach ache from the laughter.

---

The school's bell rang, crowds of students making their way out through the gates.

"Orihime's heading another way today…."

Tatsuki stood by the gate of the school's grounds, Inoue heading straight down the road in front of the school.

"What store could be in that direction?"

Tatsuki racked her mind for any possibilities, however then realized; "She's heading to Ichigo's house!"

---

"Captain Kuchiki; an urgent meeting has been requested by Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake."

Kuchiki Byakuya released the Hell Butterfly; a step forward and he vanished, the flowers swaying from the gust.

---

"What may be so urgent about this meeting, Yamamoto?"

Byakuya straightened his posture further as he appeared, paying no mind to the silent Ukitake beside him.

"Kuchiki; we have a few matters to sort out, mainly concerning the youngest of your clan, Kuchiki Rukia."

"I already received permission to retrieve her from you just yesterday."

"You needed my cooperation, though, Captain Kuchiki." Ukitake kept his stare ahead, his body as still as the one beside him.

"I need no such thing; I am confident the other matter is just meaningless- I'll take my leave."

"I revoke my approval, Kuchiki."

Byakuya paused mid-step in his shunpo, silent as the Captain-Commander continued.

"Captain Ukitake informed me of Kuchiki Rukia's powerful reiatsu release, including the defeat of a Huge Hollow, saving the lives of many humans."

All this without the help of the town's second assigned shinigami or of her Captain, whom was present at the time."

Byakuya remained with his back to the other captains, listening to what there was to be said.

"With that aside, I have assigned a Vice-Captain as Kuchiki's new partner to watch over Karakura Town."

"Vice-Captain?" Byakuya glanced over his shoulder, in need to confirm he heard correctly.

"I have decided this as best, especially with the new risks of Huge Hollow appearing again; Abarai fukutaichou- please make yourself present."

---

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Yuzu rushed down the stairs as persistent knocking rang throughout the house.

Pulling the door open, Yuzu gasped as a busty girl pushed her way through, only pausing to acknowledge Yuzu until she was already standing within their living room; "Please tell Kurosaki-kun I'm here."

"Hey! Just who do you think you are, Inoue!"

"Just tell him, little girl."

"Just leave, **bitch**."

Inoue's eyes widen with surprise, never expecting the younger Kurosaki to bite back like her brother; "I see everyone's mistaken about how sweet and innocent you are."

"And I see no one's mistaken in hating you. Now leave our house!"

"Yuzu, what's going on down here?" Ichigo made his way down the staircase, pausing at the foot of the stairs when his eyes landed on; "Inoue."

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun…."

---

"You're dispatching my Vice-Captain to the living world?"

Renji paled as he felt the air seem to grow colder under his stare; "C-Captain Kuchiki, please know I haven't agreed to-"

"Silence, Abarai."

Byakuya continued to simply stare over his shoulder, his back still to them.

"I hope you understand the situation; I believe Kuchiki Rukia will not be left alone in battle again if Vice-Captain Abarai is assigned to Karakura as well."

"I never thought you'd make such a situation into a personal matter, Yamamoto." Byakuya stepped forward, disappearing from their sight.

---

"What are you doing, Inoue?"

Ichigo held his arm out towards his sister, hugging her close to him when she reached him.

"Kurosaki-kun, I must speak with you before I lose my chance!"

"That gives you no right to force yourself in our home, disrespecting Yuzu!"

"But I've wanted to say something since the very day we met!"

Ichigo frowned, wondering what could have Inoue so desperate; _the hell could she be talking about?_

_She's been so different lately… it's hella annoying!_

"Kurosaki-kun, I… I lov-"

Inoue's voice cut short as a pair of small feet began to descend the stairs, legs soon exposing themselves, a skirt exactly like her own appearing; _no, it just can't be her!_

_­_"Ichigo, what's all the yelling about?"

_No! It's her, it's Kuchiki!_

Rukia stepped down to the last few steps, standing just behind the siblings; "Inoue! Why are you here?"

"K-Kuchiki! You're asking **me** when here you are, stuffing your face where you don't belong!"

"Oi, Inoue! That's enough!" Ichigo took the last step down, rushing over to Inoue, wrapping his hand around her elbow.

"Kurosaki-kun, wait!"

"No, Inoue- get out!" Ichigo pulled the girl towards the door, walking out past it.

Once outside, the boy pulled Inoue further, releasing her into the street.

"Ichigo! Orihime!"

Tatsuki ran up from the other side of the street, standing between her two friends.

"What happened in there, Ichigo; I've never seen you like this."

Ichigo swiftly raised his arm, his finger pointed past Tatsuki's shoulder; "Get her out of here, Tatsuki, before I forget she's a female."

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki spun, facing a crying Inoue; "Orihime, what did you **do**?!"

"Kurosaki-kun, please! Listen to me, I lo-"

Ichigo heard no more as he slammed the door to his house, returning to Yuzu and Rukia.

_K-ku-rosaki-kun…._

---

Tatsuki poured the steaming tea into cups, making her way to Inoue's bedroom with them.

She set the cups down on the small table beside Inoue's bed, sitting down next to her.

_Orihime, what's become of you?_

Tatsuki looked down, meeting with Inoue's tired eyes.

"Are you alright now, Orihime?"

"Why are you here, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki reached for her friend's hand, gently squeezing it; "I may not be rooting for you like before…"

…or approving of everything that's happened, but you're still Orihime; you're still my best friend."

Inoue closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over her body; "Thank you, Tatsuki. I'm sorry…."

Tatsuki layed down beside Inoue, falling asleep with her as the sky continued to darken outside the open window.

---

"I'm sorry about that; Inoue has never been like that before."

Ichigo walked alongside Rukia, a relaxed step to their pace.

"You don't need to be sorry, Ichigo. I've had my moments with her, so it was expected."

"What do you mean you've had your moments with her? What has she done?"

Ichigo paused his steps as Rukia suddenly stood still, staring off beyond the buildings.

"Rukia?"

"A Hollow has appeared, Ichigo. My duty starts; thank you for walking me home."

Rukia gave Ichigo one last smile before she ran towards her target, leaving the boy behind.

"You're welcome, Rukia."

Ichigo started his walk home, making his way back to his sleeping sister.

---

"Yamamoto has assigned a **Vice-Captain** to the living world?"

"Hai- Abarai Renji will be Kuchiki Rukia's new partner in Karakura Town."

Ukitake poked at his food, his Vice-Captain sitting by his side, Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto on the opposite end of the table.

"I don't see why a Vice-Captain needs to be dispatched. He has his own duties to take care of here in Soul Society." Hitsugaya pushed his plate to the side, having lost interest in eating long before.

"Captain Ukitake- did Kuchiki-san's reiatsu truly release for the first time?"

Kiyone had heard rumors about the battle between Rukia and the first Huge Hollow to have appeared in the living world, but she could only believe it from her Captain.

"Hai. Kuchiki was truly impressive, even though I wasn't present to witness the actual battle."

I feel Yamamoto believes a Vice-Captain may also help Kuchiki improve further. We'll just have to see how this decision goes…."

The four shinigami continued their time together, their foods growing cold as the night grew old.

-----

10 pages without ANs. Yayy =]

I took advantage of this chapter to let you know Tatsuki and Inoue are still friends, no matter what- just like in the original story. =]

I also used it to bring Renji back into my story line.

Yuzu!! Ah, my Yuzu- she CURSED! OMFG. I couldn't see her **not** saying that in that moment. Besides, she's not the baby of the family in SMD- she's simply younger =P

We ended with late Friday night in both worlds, the end of the second week- that means one more week until summer vacation for these kids, and a faster pace to my story =]

If any of you recognized part of a direct quote from Ichigo and Rukia... I LOVE YOU.

=]

Thank you for the support! I hope this didn't disappoint and that you'll continue reading. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, or just simple love =D

~KurosakiLove


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Strawberry Meets Death

Hello everyone! This MIGHT be my last update for the week. My Spring Break is coming to an end soon!! ='(

Anyways, this is another 'interlude' I guess; I used it to start tying in Renji and Chad, had some fun with Ichigo and Rukia.

It's super short for some weird reason, even though on my document processor, it said NINE PAGES, but here we are with only 1,900ish words. ='(

Oh well.

Here's Chapter 16 of 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

------

"Ichi-nii, wake up already!"

Yuzu poked her brother yet again as he simply mumbled and turned over, pulling the blankets over his head.

Glaring, Yuzu decided she had enough, walking out of her brother's bedroom, leaving him alone- only for a second or two.

"**OWWW!**" Ichigo groaned with pain as his sister climbed off his back, successful with her cannonball.

"Yuzu! What was that for?!" Ichigo made his eyes visible from within the blankets, trying to give her his best glare at eight in the morning; "Why on earth are you waking me up this early on a Saturday?!"

Yuzu placed her hands on her hips, pouting; "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!"

"Pfft!" Ichigo buried himself completely with his blankets again, attempting to fall back asleep.

Yuzu smirked, as she confessed in a sing-song voice; "Ruki-aaa is here, Ichi-nii...!"

The girl squealed as the blankets flew, most of them landing on her as her brother sped past her to head downstairs.

"I knew that'd get him up."

Yuzu tossed the blankets aside onto his bed, heading out to her own room.

---

"Ichigo!"

Rukia waved at the approaching boy from their table, smiling at his ruffled, orange hair- immediately blushing as she noticed his bare chest.

_Damnit, Strawberry...._

"Rukia, what are you doing here so early?" The boy walked over to the shinigami's seat, stealing part of the muffin she was eating from.

"Baka! Get your own cake!"

"It's a muffin, idiot."

"It's a cake if I say it is!"

"Whatever, midget; now what are you doing here?"

Ichigo strolled into the kitchen, serving himself a plate of breakfast; "Did you eat already?"

"Yes; just before you woke up, along with the cake."

Ichigo smiled as she insisted on calling the muffin 'cake;' he walked over to sit, setting down his full plate.

"I was bored at home since I couldn't sleep anymore, so I came to see if at least Yuzu was awake."

Ichigo slowly nodded, swallowing the food he had in his mouth before asking, "... Why are you in your school uniform?"

---

Chad slowly climbed out of bed as the alarm went off, silencing the clock as he made his way to his bathroom.

Waiting for the water to fill the sink, Chad looked into the mirror, the bruise over his eye looking better than last night; "Maybe by Monday it'll be gone...."

He turned off the faucet, splashing water onto his tired eyes, wondering if there was anywhere good to eat breakfast on his way to his 'job.'

_I'll just leave earlier to find it and eat; as long as I get there before the kids._

---

Yuzu filled her backpack with the textbooks she borrowed from the library, slinging it over her shoulder as she walked out of her room.

She had been assigned a project for the weekend, paired with a group of girls; _It's annoying working with other people- it'd be much eaiser just doing it on my own, here at home._

She strolled into the bathroom before heading downstairs.

---

"...What's so bad about wearing it?"

"Well, for one thing- it's Saturday."

"Days don't control me, Strawberry."

Ichigo narrowed his look at her, holding back insults; "Why don't you wear your other clothes?"

"What other clothes?"

Ichigo sighed as he heard his sister coming down from upstairs, turning in his seat to see her; "Oi, Yuzu- you're going out today?"

"I forgot to tell you yesterday that today and tomorrow I'll be at a classmate's house, working on a group project...."

Yuzu walked over to the pair, hugging each of them before she made her way out the door, promising she'll be back before it's too late.

"Ah, Yuzu; wish she didn't have to spend her weekend working on stuff."

Ichigo took his empty plate to the sink, quickly washing it before he made his way back to Rukia.

He stood behind her chair, leaning over to look at her as she titled her head back to look at him.

_This reminds me of when I tried to-_

"What do you want, **Berry-kun**?"

Ichigo laughed as she gave him an evil look; "So you have our uniform, but nothing else?"

"Well, we didn't expect me to socialize much, to tell you the truth."

"You're with us now, though, so let's go find things to make you presentable enough to be seen with me."

The boy laughed as she tried smacking him, heading upstairs to change.

"But Ichigo! I only have enough money for the apartment payments, not to spend it on clothing!"

"Don't worry, Rukia!" She smiled as she heard him from above, glad she can spend the day with him.

---

Renji frowned as he stood before the Senkai Gate, his fellow Vice-Captains and their own Captains present; Captain Kuchiki has yet to appear.

"Vice-Captain Abarai; you'll have to find Urahara Kisuke once you arrive in Karakura Town."

I asked him to inform Kuchiki Rukia of your arrival today. Good luck."

Captain Ukitake smiled at the young shinigami, glad to know Rukia will have a friend as a partner this time.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake."

One last look around, Renji was escorted into the gate, the Hell Butterfly leading the way.

---

"Alright, go look for stuff."

Ichigo let his body fall into the chair in front of the first department store inside the mall, sighing as he realized he was already tired of being there.

_I should be sleeping._

"Ano, Ichigo- what do I look for?"

"Clothes."

"How? What kind?"

Ichigo frowned as he looked up at the girl, knowing by her look that she truly was confused.

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you to help."

Ichigo made his way into the store, a short, excited Rukia right by his side.

---

"Okay, now this is where you see if everything fits you."

Ichigo walked into the stall, dropping all the articles onto the chair.

"You humans have the strangest ideas...." Rukia frowned as she walked in, leaving the boy outside.

---

Renji ran rooftop to rooftop, following Urahara's reiatsu; _Why can't I feel Rukia's with him?_

Instead, he could only catch a small part of it, in the opposite direction of this Urahara.

He grunted as he landed in front of a shop, straightening as a young girl approached him.

"Welcome to Urahara's Shop."

Renji frowned as the girl looked at him; "You can see me?"

"She's not any average human, Abarai Renji."

A man stood at the doorway of the shop, a fan concelaing his smile, a hat shadowing his eyes.

Renji nodded his greeting; "Urahara Kisuke."

"Correct; pleasure to meet you, Abarai Renji."

---

"Ichigo, I need help!"

Ichigo yawned as he stood up, walking over to the doorway; "I can't go in, idiot; so come out here!"

"You came in earlier!"

"I was putting in your clothes and there wasn't as much people around!"

"Fine then!" Rukia peeked out of the stall, running over to the boy once she spotted him.

It was a light, but warm jacket she was struggling with, as she couldn't figure out how to close it up.

"Here, it's simple...."

Ichigo kneeled before the girl, grabbing hold of the zipper.

He showed her how to start it, zipping it up for her; "Then you button it up."

He started her off with the buttons, letting her take over once he got too close to her chest for comfort.

Rukia smiled as she finished the last button, turning to look into the large mirror beside the doorway.

"I like this one, Ichigo!"

He smiled as he couldn't help but noticed how she matched him in that jacket, their reflections fitting nicely together in the mirror.

She ran back into the stall, yelling out to him; "I'll be out soon!"

Ichigo sat back down as he waited, thinking of which store to go to next.

_This isn't so bad when it's with her...._

---

"I still don't have the shipments of the Soul Candy, so you'll have to forcibly remove yourself from the gigai."

You can practice a bit while you're here."

Renji nodded as he sat before Urahara at the table, already in his gigai; "Where's Rukia?"

"Ah- Rukia is out today with our dear friend Kurosaki Ichigo, from what I can tell. According to her reiatsu, I believe she's at the town center... Yes, that seems about right in the distance."

Renji frowned as he took in the information, disappointed she wasn't here to welcome him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... and who may that be, Urahara?"

---

Ichigo payed the store clerk, grabbing Rukia's new shoes before they headed out together.

Walking around, he went over what they had for the shinigami, unable to come up with anything missing.

"I think we're pretty much done, Shorty."

He mentally prepared himself for a punch; but instead, Rukia pulled at his jacket's sleeve, pointing to another store.

"Ichigo, I need more of those! I'm tired of washing mine everyday."

Ichigo followed her finger, paling before a mad blush took over his handsome features; "You're kidding me."

---

Ukitake appeared beside Kuchiki Byakuya, catching up to his pace quickly; "You weren't present to dispatch your Vice-Captain."

"I see no reason why I should have been present; I am busy with other matters."

"I know you're angry about Rukia staying in the real world, but don't you think Hisana would want this, would be proud of her sister's strengths growing?"

Byakuya continued his brisk walk, remaining silent.

Ukitake sighed as he pulled back, adding just before he disappeared, "Think about it, Bya."

Byakuya felt the gust as his friend flash stepped, memories of his past wife flooding his mind.

---

"Thank you for shopping 'The Naughty Neko;' here's your complementary panty set with your purchase, sir."

The young clerk smiled as she handed Ichigo the bags, who quickly thanked her, rushing out of the lingerie store after Rukia, who decided to go ahead as he paid.

"Here, take them!" Ichigo found her beside a small decorative fountain, thrusting the bags toward her.

"My hands are full; just keep them!"

"I will **not** walk around with bright, red bags that have a cat on it with a whip! **Take. Them. Rukia.**"

Rukia stared up at him with a blank stare, bursting into a smile just before she skipped off ahead him.

"Oi, Rukia! Get back here and take them! Rukia!"

---

Renji sighed as he sheathed his sword, the Hollow giving one last roar before it disappeared, defeated in seconds by the Vice-Captain.

He struggled back into his gigai, cursing when he lost balance entering it, falling to the ground.

"Stupid, gigai; I don't know why we have to be in them!"

He frowned as he remembered his talk with Urahara, unable to forget it.

-

_"Kurosaki Ichigo... and who may that be, Urahara?"_

"_Well, it's a bit complicated… it may also not be my place to explain completely._

_He's a human, well acquainted with Kuchiki-chan. That's the most I could say…."_

-

"Pfft, a human boy. She wouldn't know him if she wasn't in the damn gigai!"

Renji stiffened however, when he felt Rukia's reiatsu moving towards the side of town he was in.

_I should go find her, see how she is!_

He made his way towards her, following her reiatsu.

-----

Hm, well that's that. I refuse to make it longer even though I don't like how it ended up being so short =(

Reviews are appreciated. I'll try to respond to them ASAP =P

Thanks for supporting my story- enjoy the weekend! =)

~KurosakiLove


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Strawberry Meets Death

Hi everyone! So I know I need to answer reviews, but read this first and HEY! Some will be answered =]

Also, the rating 'M' is for overall content, specifically once the sotry progresses more. =]

This is my last update of the week =[ I hope you enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

"Ichigo, how much did you spend on all of this?"

Rukia pouted as the pair walked to her apartment, feeling guilty that Ichigo was the one to buy her clothes.

"It's a gift, and people don't tell the prices of gifts."

"I feel horrible, though!"

The pair turned the corner, climbing up to her apartment.

"Well then don't, Rukia."

Ichigo stepped into the apartment, making his way to her bedroom while she closed the door.

He threw the bags onto the bed, putting down the shoe boxes by her door.

Looking around, he got the first glimpse of her bedroom; _Wow, she has... nothing._

Drawers which he was sure held nothing but air and uniforms, a small twin bed on a metal frame, a tiny night stand; Rukia's bedroom was somehow what he expected, but not what it should be.

"If you make any rude comments about my room, I'll hit you, Strawberry."

Rukia joined him, throwing the rest of the bags onto the bed.

The two stood in silence as they stared out the window, a small white butterfly playing against the glass.

"We need to put away your stuff, then head back home; come on."

Ichigo dug through the bags, avoiding the bright red ones, ripping off tags and folding them into her empty drawers.

Rukia sat on her bed, handing the boy different articles of clothing, laughing when she handed him a pair shorts he thought as underwear.

"You were there with me, Ichigo; you should already know I didn't chose underwear like that!"

"Shut up, Midget!" Ichigo blushed furiously as he did in fact remember most of what he bought for her.

"Don't count on it, baka!"

Rukia did quiet down, however, when a familiar reiatsu suddenly appeared by the apartment building.

_Renji!_

---

"Tessai, I need you to have one of the rooms fixed for Abarai, since he'll be staying here starting tomorrow... two days at the latest."

"I don't recall you offering to him; forgive me for not fixing the room sooner."

"Oh no, Tessai- I didn't offer to him. I just have a feeling it'll be here where he ends up if a certain Kurosaki boy has anything to do about it..."

Urahara smiled as he sensed Ichigo with Rukia, Renji not far at all from the pair.

---

Rukia threw the door open, leaning over the rail, looking around below.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo followed her up to the door, wondering what she could be looking for.

"Renji!" Rukia called out, soon answered; "Rukia! There you are!"

Ichigo stared at his friend, confused about who she was searching for.

Within seconds, a man with red hair reached the top of the stairs, grinning wildly as he hugged Rukia tightly, despite her complaining; "Renji, I can't breathe, you buffoon!"

Ichigo bit his lip as the stranger to him hugged Rukia, wondering _who the hell is he?_

"Renji, why are you here? Why aren't you back in Soul Society?" Rukia pushed off her friend, unconsciously stepping closer to her door where Ichigo stood.

"Didn't Urahara tell you? I'm here as...."

Renji slowly cut off, finally becoming aware of the tall boy in the doorway.

Rukia noticed where his attention was focused, instantly moving between the two males.

"And who are you, kid?" Renji's hand instinctively went to his hip, where his zanpaktou would hang were he as a shinigami.

Ichigo stepped forward beyond Rukia's apartment, standing right behind her, towering over her height; "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Renji stiffened, recognizing the name.

He eyed Rukia and Ichigo, uncomfortable with their standing, with their reaction to him.

_They're too close, and this kid right here..._

Renji frowned as he stared back at the boy, Ichigo's eyes a deep golden brown, an fierce energy about him.

"Renji, I'm glad to see you here, but how about we talk later?"

Rukia pleaded with her eyes, feeling Ichigo's tense body behind her; _I don't know why they're like this, but I can't have them near each other...._

"Hai, we'll talk later tonight then." Renji stepped down, making his way down the stairs.

Rukia sighed with relief, turning to go back inside, blocked by Ichigo's firm body; "Who was he, Rukia?"

---

Renji frowned as he walked through the neighborhood, keeping an eye out for Hollows and other disturbances.

His encounter with Ichigo back at Rukia's apartment plagued his mind, the sight of him standing so close to her never leaving, the fact that Rukia protected him annoying him.

_He was human... but there was something about him, especially when he came close to Rukia...._

Renji groaned when he picked up on a Hollow just a few blocks away, running into the bushes to hide his gigai.

_Pfft, I'll make sure to show that kid just where he really stands...._

---

Rukia roamed her eyes over his body, up to his own powerful stare.

"He's a friend of mine, since we were children."

"So he's a shinigami as well?"

"Yes; he's a Vice-Captain, and a very good one at that...."

Ichigo frowned as he remembered the man hugging her, grinning wildly when he saw her.

_The way he was looking at me..._

"Whatever then; let's just go home."

Ichigo walked past her, brushing against her before he started heading downstairs.

Rukia let out a puffed sigh, her bangs flying about for just a second.

"Males. They're such beasts."

She walked into her apartment, hurrying up to change before they headed back to Ichigo's home.

---

"Woman! Hurry up!"

Ichigo growled as Rukia continued in her apartment, losing his patience as the sun beamed down on him.

"I've only been exactly seven minutes, baka!"

He could hear her cursing, struggling to lock the door behind her.

_She really did only take a little a bit. Stupid Renji; pissing me off...._

Ichigo softened his eyes though when he looked up, seeing Rukia hurry down the stairs.

Out of her uniform, she threw on a simple pair of jeans with a white V-neck shirt, black flip-flops smacking against the ground.

Ichigo's eyes followed her until she reached him, smiling when she smacked him; "You jerk! Telling me to hurry up when I wasn't taking long at all!"

"I know, Rukia...."

"Weren't you complaining earlier about me always being in my uniform, anyways?"

"Rukia, I know-"

"And here you are, standing there like an idiot, yet you were the one telling me to hurry up!"

Ichigo made a low growl as he reached around her neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he pulled her towards him, shutting her up immediately as she widened her eyes with surprise instead.

He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, his eyes piercing into hers; "I know you didn't take long; you looking damn good in lazy-ass clothes would make up for it, anyways."

Rukia blushed as Ichigo didn't pull away, but simply stared her down for another few seconds before straightening out, staying close to her.

Rukia kept her eyes on his chest, anxious to step away, anxious to just stay there.

Ichigo finally broke away, walking towards his home.

Rukia recovered quickly, catching up to Ichigo; her blush grew even more when he fell into step with her, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked on.

---

Chad walked along the park, headed home before a night out with his band members.

He enjoyed the sun's warmth, mixed with the few shades as he walked beneath trees.

He paused when he caught sight of Ichigo's hair just on the other side of the wall, about to turn the corner.

_I haven't talked to Ichigo in a while...._

He started towards the bobbing fluff of orange, but changed his mind as his friend turned the corner, his arm slung across Kuchiki Rukia's shoulders.

_Kuchiki-san?_

Chad watched the pair walk by, a comfortable look about them, Rukia sporting a blush that Chad caught on to right away.

_Keigo won't be happy._

A small smile pulled at his lips, resuming his walk home.

---

"How did your patrolling go last night, by the way?"

Ichigo kicked off his shoes, struggling first as Rukia simply flicked her small feet, skipping into the kitchen.

"It went well. I didn't have any problems, didn't have to stay up all night."

Ichigo leaned against the oven as he watched her struggle to reach the glass cups on the high shelf; "Rukia- you came early as hell saying you couldn't go back to sleep."

Rukia frowned as she went onto her toes, stretching out as far as she could to reach a glass; "That doesn't mean I didn't sleep well earlier."

She squealed when Ichigo came behind her, his body close to her own as he reached over her, grabbing a pair of her goal.

"Still think you're feeding me bullshit."

He handed her a glass, catching her blush again just before he turned to the refrigerator.

Rukia stood deep in thought, frowning as she asked, "I'm not feeding you anything, though- what's 'bullshit?'"

---

Renji slashed his zanpaktou through the Hollows, grunting when they easily vanished.

"Damnit, I was sent here for **this**?!"

He sheathed it as he used shunpo to return to his gigai, cursing as he struggled with it again.

"Beh, Rukia didn't even welcome me when I arrived; too busy with that punk!"

He climbed out of the bushes, patrolling the neighborhood again.

"She didn't like me hugging her, stood in my way from gutting him!"

He glared at everything and everyone that passed him, kicking around a few rocks.

"I could have taken that idiot on; his look couldn't even scare a baby!"

Renji smashed his fist on a metal sign as he walked by, feeling his rage grow by the minute.

---

Ukitake stepped into the room as his Hell Butterfly disappeared, sitting down to wait for his exiled friend.

Within seconds, Urahara appeared, his fan open over his mouth; "Ah, Jyuu…."

"Hai, Urahara; thought I'd- **HEY**! Kisuke, what was that for?"

Ukitake massaged his stinging scalp, glaring at the weapon to cause his pain- Urahara's fan.

"Jyuu, why in the name of Soul Society did you send **Renji** of all people?"

Ukitake looked back at his friend with a blank stare, his hand still massaging his head.

"Jyuu, you **do **know about Renji's interest in Kuchiki-chan, right?"

Ukitake continued his blank stare, the crickets suddenly louder than ever. Finally, he spoke; "Abarai has feelings for Kuchiki?"

---

"Here, look- this is how you make a root beer float."

Ichigo made his first, carefully explaining to the attentive shinigami next to him.

He smiled once she started her own, laughing when she made a disgusted face as she tried hers.

"It tastes horrible, Ichigo!"

"I think it's just that you messed up somewhere along the way; here try it from mine."

Rukia switched hers with the boy, tasting Ichigo's float; "Oh! It's not so bad…."

"See, I told you you'd like it."

"Be quiet, baka."

"Hell no, Shorty."

Ichigo made a face similar to Rukia's as he tasted hers, dumping it into the sink instead.

He grabbed his cup again, taking a few sips before he let her take it back.

Ichigo grabbed a few bags of chips before he headed upstairs, making sure Rukia was following behind.

---

"Hello, Keigo."

Chad stepped aside as his loud friend ran through his door, closing it behind him.

"Chad! I have the perfect date planned out for next Friday with Kuchiki-san!"

Chad sat down as Keigo stalked back and forth in his sitting room, ranting on about plans and hopes.

"I haven't seen her since Thursday after lunch, but what healthy, female student **doesn't** skip out every once in while?"

Chad remained silent as Keigo continued, thinking back to just an hour or so ago when he saw his closest friend with Keigo's dream-girl.

_Should I say something?_

He looked at the hyper boy, finding a determined look on his face.

_Or should I let things unravel on their own?_

_---_

"Ichigo, do you have parents?"

Rukia played with the hem of her shirt, her body stretched out on Ichigo's bed, the boy currently rummaging through his closet.

"Only my father, but he's hardly here because of his work."

Ichigo frowned as he finished cleaning out his closet, a large space straight across the lengh of the closet completely open above his drawers.

Grabbing another pillow before sliding the door closed, Ichigo walked over to his bed, falling in beside the short girl, propping himself up with his pillow.

"What about you, Rukia?"

Rukia kept playing with her shirt, staying silent for a moment before answering him; "The only family I have is my late sister's husband, Kuchiki Byakuya...."

Ichigo looked down to the girl beside him, recognizing the look on her face. He shifted onto his side facing her, reaching out and playing with her hem as well; "Trying to be something he can be proud of, right?"

Rukia didn't look up as he spoke, letting go of her shirt as she curled up on her side and closed her eyes, Ichigo's protective arm over her tired body, sighing as she felt herself lose against sleep.

---

"Alright, so we may have sent someone who may not give this assignment his all since he has interest in his partner- but what of it?!"

I'm sure Kuchiki is aware of his feeling anyways; they're close friends! I just need him to be there for her if a serious battle arises. I don't see why you had to smack me with your fan...."

"That may have been true were we not talking about Kuchiki Rukia, currently interested in Kurosaki Ichigo and vice-versa!"

"I still don't see the connection, Kisuke."

"Are we sure we grew up together?" Urahara tossed his fan aside, preoccupying his hands by flinging them onto his table; "Remember how guilty we felt after our first try of introducing Ichigo to our world?"

Receiving a nod in response, Urahara continued; "Well, what if Renji causes a strain on their friendship just how we did?"

He pressed on when Ukitake got a blank look again; "What if he ruins things? Who is partly responsible for sending him here...?"

Ukitake kept his blank stare, speaking with a curious tone; "Just why does that disturb you, anyways?"

Urahara pulled his hat down, settling back against the near wall; "I picked up on a reiatsu today, while searching for Kuchiki."

Ukitake frowned; "Well, you **were** searching for hers...."

Urahara lifted his head, his eyes connecting with his friend's; "I found hers alright- with a weak one right beside hers."

-----

Woot =]

I have no idea how long this was. It did it's job. I'm sure I answered most reviews.

I dropped hints about things all over.

I pushed a little at Ichigo and Rukia's relationship, thanks to Renji. **_MEN. _**lol =]

This is definitely my last update for a while ='[ Spring Break is over! *sobs*

I hope you enjoyed the chapters and that you can continue supporting SMD.

Reviews and constructive criticism and simple love are welcome =]

I'll update whenever possible, just don't know when.... Take care =]

Love, KurosakiLove


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Strawberry Meets Death

Surprise, surprise! =]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the original characters or concepts from Bleach.

-----

Ichigo gently dragged his fingers over Rukia's soft, exposed skin as she slept, the sun barely starting to lower itself in the sky, making way for its counterpart.

Rukia stirred her sleep, her hands tightening their hold on his shirt.

Ichigo continued letting his fingers dance on her skin, an electric-like feeling to every second of it.

He thought back to the first day he saw her, and to all the moments after that.

He remembered when he nearly felt her lips, a sudden urge taking over his body and mind.

Ichigo could easily lean down and steal a taste, but decided he rather wait and suffer until the day she gives it to him, allows him to take it.

Ichigo laughed softly when she growled in her sleep, mumbling his name as she seemed to curse him.

"You abuse me even in your sleep, midget...."

He stopped dragging his fingers along her side, letting his entire palm to rest perfectly against her.

"Damn me to hell all you want, Short-stuff. You're stuck with me...."

---

Renji made his way to Rukia's apartment, certain he was done for the day.

It had been a while since the last Hollows appeared, the shinigami tired from switching in and out from his gigai.

He arrived to the building from before, searching for her reiatsu inside; instead, he felt it just some blocks away.

"Where the hell are you, Rukia?"

Renji began to follow it, frowning when he thought back to the orange-haired boy.

_She better not be with the human punk...._

---

Rukia stirred as she felt a reiatsu nearing, opening her eyes to the lightly lit room, the sun beginning to disappear behind the buildings of the neighboring city.

Ichigo was nowhere in sight, his spot no longer warm from his body.

Rukia frowned as she sat up, feeling Renji right outside the Kurosaki household.

_Where's Ichigo?_

She exited the bedroom, feeling Renji's reiatsu becoming impatient.

Rukia crossed the living room, pulling open the door, Renji standing directly in front of it.

"About time I found you! Where is this?"

Renji made a move to head inside, a small but firm hand stopping him.

"Renji, stay outside. I don't think you'd be welcome here...."

Rukia closed the door behind her as she walked out further into the sidewalk, her irritated friend glaring at her; "This is Ichigo's home, isn't it?"

"Do not address him without title, Renji."

"Answer me, Rukia- it's his home, isn't it?"

"What of it? What matter does it bother you in?"

"Rukia, what are you thinking?! Alone with a male stranger-"

"He is no stranger, Renji!"

"-both in your home and his-!"

"His home **is** my home!"

Renji stared at the flustered girl in front of him, her eyes a deep hue of her usual playful, light color.

"Kuchiki Rukia, letting a mere human boy disrespect her... never saw that coming."

Renji's head whipped to the side as Rukia slapped him, a burning sensation spreading across his cheek.

**"You're** the only one disrespecting me**,**Abarai." Rukia pierced him with angry eyes, her small body standing as tall as it could.

Renji kept his silence, shock still over-whelming him.

_She's never hit me before...._

"He's changed you, Rukia," Renji recovered from her attack, grabbing hold of her arm; "You're coming with me, away from that punk-ass kid!"

Rukia started to struggle, yelling obscenities at her friend before a body came between them, tearing Renji's hold from her arm.

---

Renji choked back a pained gasp as his body connected with the wall, fists holding a firm grasp on his shirt, his feet kicking as he tried to meet the ground, a good foot or two above it.

Angry, brown eyes glared at him as Renji looked down to his attacker, hissing out, "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo kept his eyes steady, his fists never relaxing their hold.

"Who gave you the right to grab her, Abarai?" Ichigo felt Rukia behind him, a small hand resting on his back as she pleaded with him; "Please Ichigo, just let him go!"

Both males ignored her, refusing to let up; "You speak as if you have any say in who touches her and who doesn't! You don't know her, and have no place to know her!"

Renji pushed against Ichigo's wrists, only to have his body slammed again.

"Ichigo, no!"

"My place is right next to her while yours is in hell, jackass!" Ichigo felt his body fill with anger, the feeling wanting to explode from within.

"Ichigo, please! Don't hurt him! **Ichigo!**"

Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's arms, shocked when her reiatsu spiked with his skin against hers.

_What is this?!_

Rukia brought herself back to the situation, looking up at the boy; "Ichigo!"

Ichigo held his glare on Renji for a another second before he looked down to Rukia.

Her violet eyes begged him to stop, her small hands trying to pull his arms away from her fellow shinigami.

"Please, Ichigo...."

Renji kept silent as Ichigo lowered him from the wall, the boy's eyes never breaking away from Rukia's as he did.

Renji's feet connected with the ground, brown eyes turned onto him again; "Get the hell away from here."

Ichigo released his grasp on the male shinigami, standing before Rukia.

Renji bit back his tongue when Rukia looked at him from behind Ichigo's body, an angry gleam to her eyes.

Renji silently walked away, giving Ichigo one last look that promised hell before he left.

---

Urahara set down his cane as the reiatsus finally calmed down, Renji's pulling away from Ichigo's home.

He sighed as he focused on the boy's reiatsu, noting it's slight increase in strength despite being relaxed again.

_I don't know why it's happening, but it is- the boy's growing a reiatsu...._

He pulled his hat down as he sat back, watching the sky darken just outside his shop's entrance.

"I need Abarai to head back to Soul Society before we learn of Kurosaki's potential the hard way...."

---

Rukia stayed silent as Ichigo walked past her into his home, following after him when he left it open for her.

Standing by the kitchen table, Rukia shyly stood in silence, watching Ichigo rumage in the refrigerator with a scowl.

She frowned with confusion when Ichigo closed the refrigerator, a bag in his hand as he made his way over to her.

In silence they stood as he grabbed her bruised arm, gently placing the bag onto her arm.

Rukia winced as the bag connected, unexpectedly cold.

"It'll help, Rukia. This is just filled with ice...."

"...Do you keep large amounts just for this? How often do you get hurt?"

Ichigo softened his gaze, smiling at her question; "We mainly use it to cool our hot drinks, but it can help with this, too."

Rukia nodded in understanding, letting Ichigo tend to her injury.

---

Renji stared up at the moon as he sat out in front of Urahara's shop, running his hand over his zanpaktou, his gigai slumped over beside him.

-

_"You speak as if you have any say in who touches her and who doesn't! You don't know her, and have no place to know her!"_

_Renji pushed against Ichigo's wrists, only to have his body slammed again._

_"My place is right next to her while yours is in hell, jackass!" _

-

Renji furrowed his brow as he felt his anger rise again, not notcing the approaching man behind him.

"Do you need a place to stay, Abarai?"

"Hai, Urahara...."

Renji controlled his angry reiatsu, standing to pick up his empty gigai.

"I see some bruises on the back, Abarai... need me to mend it?"

Renji glanced down at the gigai, remembering Ichigo's strength as he slammed his body against the wall; "Hai...."

_You won't get away with this, Kurosaki._

---

Ichigo leaned against his headboard after hanging up with his sister, having decided she could just stay over at her classmate's for the night; his eyes lazily followed Rukia as she wandered about the room, running a finger along the walls.

"Why did you stop me back there, Rukia?"

Rukia walked over to the desk by his bed, leaning against it; her hand rose up to her bruised arm, remembering her childhood friend grabbing her; "Why didn't you want me to?"

Ichigo looked at the girl for a good few seconds before he leaned over to reach her, hooking his finger around her belt-loop; he pulled her over to him, her body falling over his outstretched legs, landing on the bed.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?!"

Rukia sat up and tried to stand, but the boy swiftly moved over her, straddling her slim, but curvy hips; his forehead against hers as she stayed still, his hands cupping her face, her arms propping her body up.

The two breathed heavily as the proximity to each other buried itself into their heads, their eyes piercing into each other.

"I'm answering your question."

---

Ichigo sat on his bed with a scowl, Rukia's motionless gigai lying beside him, _where we would be were she still in it!_

He growled as he stood up and headed into the bathroom, his suddenly confining pants angering him as much as Rukia's duties as a shinigami.

---

Rukia sped across the rooftops, feeling a sudden need to quickly and brutally dispose of the Hollows.

The feeling of Ichigo's legs against her hips and thighs burned as she ran, the image of him looking down on her with a powerful look in his eyes stuck in her memory.

_Why… why am I so angry we were disturbed?_

She jumped from the rooftop, landing before the group of Hollows below, her zanpaktou already unsheathed.

_Why do I have this burning knot in my stomach, this heat throughout my thighs and…_

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki-"

_I'm so anxious to return…_

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!"

…_and yet so afraid._

A large, white moon-like circle appeared beneath the Hollows before they even sensed her presence, engulfed by the light, frozen and shattered within seconds.

---

Urahara tossed about in his bed, trying to drown out the reiatsus by covering his head with his pillow.

"Damnit, I just want to sleep!" His muffled yell went unheard, the jealous reiatsu by his room still raging; the aroused and irritated reiatsu heading back home, the peaking, amateur one being approached.

Urahara whined as he failed in ignoring them, cursing himself for being _just too damn amazing at sensing them_.

---

Ichigo walked into his room just as Rukia's gigai sat up and stretched, their eyes meeting for a second before she pulled away from his.

"I think I should head home, Ichigo…."

Rukia stood up from his bed, heading towards the door; she was stopped when a Ichigo wrapped a hand around her waist, stepping over to hug her close to him.

He leaned down, his breath teasing the back of Rukia's ear, his torso radiating heat to her body chilled with goose-bumps, his arms circling tighter around her form; "Stay."

---[Next morning]---

The sun beamed through the blinds onto Ichigo's bed, warming the two bodies wrapped in blankets.

Rukia opened her eyes, wincing when the light burned her sleepy eyes. Quickly turning away, she bumped into Ichigo's sleeping body, squealing when he woke with a start.

"I'm sorry for waking you up!"

Ichigo yawned as Rukia looked up at the boy with wide eyes, wrapping his arms around the short shinigami, pulling her closer; "And that's why we simply go back to sleep."

Rukia squirmed in his hold, trying to escape his strong arms; "Oi, Rukia- what are you doing?"

She became still, both of them in silence.

A loud growl was heard between their bodies, a blushing Rukia resuming her wriggling.

Ichigo laughed as her stomach continued to growl with hunger, letting her make her escape to the kitchen.

"Quiet, Ichigo!" Rukia clambered over his body, pulling at her wrinkled shirt as she found her balance and ran off.

Ichigo groaned as he stretched his back out, burying himself into the pillows and blankets, Rukia's scent engulfing his senses.

He would have continued there, enjoying the warm bed, but some yelling from below denied him that bliss; "Ichigo! Come make me food!"

Ichigo smiled as he waited for her to yell some more before heading down, needing more reason to move.

A sudden attack on his back gave him that reason; "Rukia! What the hell!"

Rukia made herself comfortable on the boy, smirking when he kept still.

"Feed me, Ichigo!"

"Mhmm- no."

"Ichigo! Why not?"

"Convince me, and maybe I will."

"Please?"

Ichigo stayed silent, fighting to keep himself from smiling too much.

"Ichigo, I already asked nicely!"

"That doesn't mean it does the trick."

"Then what does, baka? I'm hungry!"

---

Urahara dragged his feet through his room, his hall, his sitting room; he clumsily sat down, his head falling against the wooden table.

"You seemed tired, Boss- didn't you sleep well?"

"Like hell. When did Abarai leave, Tessai?"

"Free-loader left after he free-loaded off our breakfast, Boss!" Jinta hopped through the door, sitting down beside Urahara, Ururu soon sitting beside him as well.

"Don't be rude, Jinta- we offered to Free-loader to eat."

Urahara sighed as his companions continued to talk, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep right where he was.

---

Ichigo quickly flipped his body over beneath Rukia's, sitting up, causing Rukia to fall into his lap.

"I want to know some things."

Rukia kept still on his lap, nodding as she wondered what he could be so serious about finding out; Ichigo frowned as Rukia lowered her head, her hands playing with her hem again.

"Is Renji... anyone special to you?"

Rukia's eyes widened as he asked her, looking up at the boy.

"He's my childhood friend, Ichigo, nothing else...."

Ichigo took in a deep breath as he continued questioning her; "And Keigo, you really didn't-"

"No, Ichigo. Just, ew. No." They laughed as Rukia shuddered at the idea of Keigo being an interest for her, Ichigo smiling as he listened to her laugh.

_---_

Renji pulled on the grass around him as he sat, fuming when Rukia's reiatsu remained in Ichigo's home.

He had patrolled the town already, having opted to leave his gigai at Urahara's shop, being able to use shunpo the moment he sensed a Hollow.

He was clear across town from Ichigo's, but he can still feel her reiatsu, a relaxed feel to it with small peaks every now and then.

Renji growled, hoping Ichigo had his hands off her.

---

"Put me down, Ichigo!"

Rukia kicked her feet about, trying to get the boy to drop her.

"Nah, I don't think I will."

Ichigo smirked as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, a violent shinigami easily thrown over his shoulder.

He pulled a chair, dropping Rukia into it; Ichigo walked over to the stove, starting it up as he pulled out a pan.

"You're going to make me food?"

"No, I'm going to cut you up and fry you up to eat."

"Teh, **you'd **want to…." Ichigo gave her a glare as she stood up to watch him, curious as to how he uses the stove.

"Maybe, maybe not...." Ichigo brought out various foods, naming some of them to the clueless shinigami.

"I don't cook, so feel damn grateful I am now." Rukia smiled as she watched the boy throw in ingredients, standing on her toes to get a good look.

Ichigo cleared the countertop next to him, turning to grab Rukia and lift her onto to it.

"What are you making?"

Rukia could see the entire pan now as she made herself comfortable, careful to avoid the flames.

"Eggs with a shitload of things."

"Wow."

---

Yuzu sighed as she quietly sat at the table, waiting for her classmate to come back from the store.

They had woken up late, her classmate's parents gone for the day.

Without any food to eat, the girl went to the store as Yuzu waited alone.

"I wonder what Ichi-nii's eating without me there...."

Yuzu smiled as she thought about her older brother, remembering the first time he was left alone having to cook for himself.

She laughed, clearly remembering the burned food, a pout on the boy's face.

_I'm sure he's improved since then._

---

Rukia laughed as bubbles covered her hands and arms, enjoying the feeling as they wiggled on her skin.

"You're having way too much fun for washing the dishes!"

Ichigo chuckled as the shinigami flicked her fingers at him, specks of foam flying at him.

She was standing beside him on a step stool, scrubbing and rinsing the plates as he dried them.

"I don't see why you complain about it, Ichigo. You're probably just lazy!"

"No I'm not!" The boy scooped his hand into the foam floating in the sink, flinging some at the girl.

"Ichigo, leave my boam alone!"

"It's '**foam**,' Rukia!" Ichigo laughed as she tried smacking him, giving up when he moved too far for her short arms.

"I'm done! Now what?"

"Drain the sink."

"What about my foam?"

"You need to let them go, Rukia."

"Bah!" Rukia pulled the plug, jumping off the stool before skipping past Ichigo, heading for the stairs.

"Oi! Don't go on my bed with all that foam still on you!"

Rukia headed back down as she peeked around the wall, glaring at the boy; "Who are **you** to stop me?"

Ichigo sprinted to the girl as she disappeared, hearing her stomping up the stairs ahead of him.

"Rukia!" He made for his door just as she went in, making a grab for her, but failed as she jumped onto his bed, rubbing her arms on his blankets.

Rukia squealed when the boy jumped onto her, pinning her down; "Leave me alone, Strawberry!"

"Demonic midget!" Ichigo pushed her thighs together between his own, keeping her from kicking, his hands holding down her wrists.

"I'm not short! You're too tall!" Rukia wriggled beneath him, cursing her gigai for being so limited on strength.

"Accept the fact, Rukia; you're short as hell." Ichigo laughed as she glared at him, frowning soon as she took on an evil look.

"And you're compensating for something with your height, aren't you, Strawberry?" Rukia smirked as the boy caught on, continuing her struggle to free herself.

Ichigo, however, simply held her arms tighter as he used a knee to separate her legs, pressing his hips against as he settled between them; "Want me to prove you wrong?"

Rukia froze as he pressed against her, feeling a blush overcome her as she looked up at him, unable to speak.

-----

=]

As you can see, it was a quick chapter to play with Ichigo and Rukia's relationship.

This really is the last one for now, maybe a month from now I can go crazy with updates again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Strawberry Meets Death

Even my professors didn't feel like doing anything right after Spring Break =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters or concepts from Bleach.

-----

Rukia's breath hitched as Ichigo pulled away and pressed back into her hips with his own, her blush threatening to burn her skin.

Ichigo's arms shook as he fought to keep himself from taking her right then and there, sweat starting to glisten along his neck and hair as he looked down into her eyes.

He had worried for a split second after he moved without thought, that she'd push him away, maybe even slap him.

_But she's here, she's still here beneath me…._

Ichigo removed his hold on her wrists, moving his body to lay closer on top of her, his elbows resting by her shoulders, his handsome face that much closer to hers.

Rukia fought to even out her breathing, refusing to remove her gaze from his.

The small shinigami may have lived for many years now, but never had she been with a man like this; she had been lucky to survive her childhood without any older men taking advantage of her, never had a lover to give in to at the academy, lived afterwards by her noble duties with strict dedication.

_Never had the chance to feel close to someone like this, never had a body that reacts so violently to a touch…._

Rukia's hands found their way to his strong arms, gripping onto his sleeves; she surprised herself and Ichigo when it was her to close the gap between them, her lips against his.

---

Urahara slowly approached Renji, yawning as he sat down beside him, pulling his hat down.

"I thought you'd be in your gigai…."

Renji sheathed his zanpaktou, sighing as he stared off into the sky; "I was tired of jumping in and out of it, having to hide it every time, pick out twigs from my hair…."

Urahara nodded as he leaned back, resting on the soft grass; "You need to let Kuchiki-chan go, Renji-kun."

---

Ichigo supported himself on one arm, cupping Rukia's delicate cheek, his thumb running along her jaw as their lips met, the kiss soon broken.

Rukia dropped her head back onto the mattress, her violet eyes wide as she looked up at the boy, her grip on his arms never letting up.

Ichigo let out a soft laugh as his mind barely registered the fact she had kissed him, leaning down for another taste- pulling back when the front door slammed open below.

"**Ohhh, Ichigoooo**!"

---

Renji quickly turned to the exiled shinigami beside him; "What the hell do you mean, Urahara?!"

"I mean, you need to let Kuchiki-chan enjoy her new chance to a new life. You let her go once, why not when she really will be happy?"

Renji froze as Urahara pushed his hat up slightly, looking right at Renji; "I think it'd be best if you return to Soul Society and let another officer come in your place."

Renji tried to form words, his mouth opening and closing without words instead.

Urahara stood up from the ground, dusting his clothes.

"Abarai Renji; I'm only looking out for all three of you."

Renji snapped; "**Three **of us?! Just who the hell may that third person be, Urahara?!"

"I know you keep a close check on Kuchiki-chan's reiatsu- how about you let up just a bit to check who's right beside hers."

Urahara tipped his hat in farewell, leaving the red-haired shinigami fuming.

Renji stood, jumping onto a nearby rooftop; he closed in on Rukia's reiatsu, feeling for another.

_I thought he was talking about the punk, but it can't be if I'm looking for another reia-_

Renji's eyes grew wide as he found a weak reiatsu with Rukia's, only able to assume it's none other than Kurosaki Ichigo's.

---

"Shit!" Ichigo quickly pushed off the bed, running to his door in attempt to lock it, only to have it swing open before he reached it, a fist connecting with his face.

"Haha, my boy! Looks like I need to sharpen you up again!" Ichigo groaned as a larger body pinned him down onto the floor, punching at him.

"**GET OUT, OLD MAN!**" Ichigo pushed his father off him, quickly standing to kick him out the door.

Ichigo slammed his bedroom door shut, his father whining and pounding on it.

"Ru-" Ichigo ate his words as the girl was nowhere in sight, his window wide open, his blinds playing with the small breeze.

---

Rukia jumped the gate as she ran out of Ichigo's yard, making her way towards home.

She initially thought the man had come to hurt Ichigo, but realized he was his father; she had quickly jumped out of the window, using the drainage pipe to slide down safely.

Rukia's legs burned as she ran, her mind replaying over and over the kiss she shared with the boy, her cheeks burning up again.

_I kissed him! **Me**! And I..._

Rukia turned the corner, just a block from her house now, slowing down just a bit.

_I loved it._

---

Ichigo ripped open the door, kicking his father as he jumped up at him; "Damn you, old man!"

Kurosaki Isshin crashed into the opposite wall, quickly recovering as he jumped to his feet, a finger accusing his son; "You act as if I interrupted something, boy!"

He pushed past his son, quickly searching the room for any hiding girls.

"Dad, knock it off!"

Ichigo frowned as his father turned to him, a gleam to his eyes; "I smell a woman's scent, Ichigo! I see you took advantage of my absence!"

Ichigo growled as he grabbed Isshin's shirt, dragging him out of his room; "You animal! Get out of my room!"

The youngest male threw the man out into the hall, glaring at him.

"Fine! But where is my Yuzu? Why hasn't she ran into my arms to let me smother her in my chest?!"

Ichigo growled as his father whined, holding back his urge to punch him; "She's over at a friend's house! Now leave me alone!"

Ichigo slammed the door closed again, sighing as he sat down against it.

He can hear his father rush away, yelling about the house as he complained of his missing daughter.

"Rukia."

Ichigo bit his lip as he remembered the kiss, wishing his father could have left him alone for once.

---

Renji waited outside of Rukia's door, his face taken over by his irritation.

Rukia answered, deciding to step outside, shutting the door behind her; "What are you doing here, Renji?"

Renji's eyes found Rukia's bruise, his expression quickly softening.

"I'm sorry I hurt your arm, Rukia...."

"That's nothing. The bruise you left on our friendship hurts more, Renji."

"You can't be mad at me for being angry about how you're acting!"

"Just how am I acting, Renji?!" Rukia glared at the red-haired shinigami, standing as tall as she could.

"Come back to Soul Society, Rukia. Come back with me."

Rukia froze as Renji completely lost all anger and broke down to her friend from before; "Rukia, please just leave this place...."

Rukia dropped her gaze as she thought out what reasons she has to stay; "I can't leave this town, can't abandon my assignment...."

She raised her eyes, locking them with Renji's; "I can't leave Ichigo."

Renji took in a deep breath, feeling an ache in his chest as she spoke those words; Urahara's own words came back to him, deciding that just maybe....

"I'm returning to Soul Society, Rukia."

"I thought you-"

"I'm returning with or without you, Rukia. It's obvious you're... it's obvious you're happy here... unlike the last time we said good-bye."

Rukia's eyes grew as she remembered the day she accepted adoption into the Kuchiki clan, the last day she had seen her friend for many years.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing?!"

Renji frowned as the short shinigami punched him, confused, not knowing what to say; "R-rukia, what are you-?"

Rukia glared at Renji, smacking him; "You're leaving me just because there's someone else in my life again!"

You never tried contacting me after Nii-sama took me in, and now with Ichigo and Yuzu-"

"Who's Yuzu?"

"-you're leaving again! Baka! Baka, baka, baka!"

"Rukia, what else am I supposed to do?!"

"You can value our friendship first before your stupid feelings!"

Rukia looked up at Renji, her eyes glazed over; "If you leave, don't ever come back! If you leave, don't think I'll ask for you or visit you!"

Renji bit his lip as he looked down at Rukia, sighing as he turned his back; "Good-bye, Rukia."

He made his way over to the stairs, heading down without turning back.

Rukia stood on the landing, silent as Renji's wild hair disappeared from view, his reiatsu quickly moving away from her.

---

"Dad?!"

Yuzu jumped as her father suddenly appeared by the door, hugging her to his chest.

"Yuzu, my daughter! I'm so sorry I left you for so long-"

"Not long enough, actually-"

"-you must have suffered so much without me! There, there, I won't be leaving you with your grumpy brother again!"

Yuzu gave up trying to escape her father's hold, lazily patting his back as he sobbed, wondering what she should make for dinner as she dropped her bag to the floor.

Both their attention turned to Ichigo as he made his way to the front door, putting on his shoes and jacket; "I'm going out."

Isshin stopped his crying, questioning his teen son; "And just where you going? It's almost dinner!"

"None of your business, old man. I'll see you later, Yuzu."

"Ichi-nii, should I leave your plate out for you?" Yuzu pushed off her father, standing by the door as her brother walked away.

"Don't worry about it, Yuzu! If dad tries anything, call Tatsuki and she'll beat him up for you!"

Ichigo walked off as Yuzu yelled her goodbye, heading towards Rukia's as the sun made it's way down.

---

"Ichigo! Why are you here....?"

Rukia stood by her door, fighting back her blush as she felt a fluttering feeling within her stomach as she saw him.

"I wanted to check up on you, since you literally flew right out my window...."

Ichigo stood close to the girl, leaning his body and head against the door frame as he looked down to her.

"You're okay, right? It was your father?"

"Yeah, he came back from his business trip; Yuzu and I weren't expecting him until tomorrow...."

The pair stood in silence, Rukia finally stepping aside to let the boy in, shutting the door behind him.

Rukia sat back down at her table, picking at the Pop-Tart as Ichigo pulled a chair beside her.

"You seem a little angry... You're not mad about the kiss, are you, Rukia? I'm sorry if-"

"Baka; I would never be mad at you for something I wanted."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, quickly focusing back on her mood; "Then what's wrong?"

Rukia sighed as she pushed the Pop-Tart away, looking at the boy beside her.

"Renji's leaving to Soul Society. I won't be seeing him again."

Ichigo frowned, forcing himself to ask, "Are you mad at the fact they called him back, do you want him to stay...?"

"He's leaving by his own account, Ichigo. He's giving up on our friendship."

Rukia stood from the table, walking into her room.

Ichigo sat alone for a few minutes, wondering whether he should feel relieved or hurt for Rukia's loss.

He soon stood from the table, following in after Rukia, shyly making his way over to her bed where she was resting.

Rukia grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand when he came to her, pulling him down to her, letting Ichigo settle down and hug her body close to his own.

She closed her eyes, feeling a Hollow appear some blocks away, soon losing sense of it as Renji quickly destroyed it.

-----

=] Yupyupyup. This is Sunday night. Renji's leaving!!! ='( I actually like him. Oh well.

Rukia and Ichigo are finally... together-ish. =] Sorry for the chapter being short.

Isshin's here! I hope I gothis wacky side? Next chapter will be long as hell, just a warning =]

Don't know when I'll update again, just how I didn't know my teachers would be as lazy as me.

Reviews, advice, questions, love are all welcome =]

Thank you for reading! I hope to bring you an update soon.

Love, KurosakiLove


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Strawberry Meets Death

Am I allowed to have a url address I'd like to share in my chapter? (o_O)?

Anyways, the 'drainage pipe' is that pipe on the sides, where water from the roof comes down to the sidewalks....? If that's not the right word, then OH WELL! lol :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

----

"**ICHI-GOOOO!**"

Kurosaki Isshin burst through his son's door, cannon-balling onto Ichigo's bed; the older male frowned when he received no response, realizing he was the only occupant of the small bed.

"Ichigo?" Isshin whined as he searched the blankets and pillows, tossing them about the room.

"Dad! Leave Ichi-nii alone!"

Yuzu took off her small slipper at the door, chucking it at her father's head; "Get out of here, Dad!"

Sobbing, Isshin rubbed his aching head; "But your brother isn't here!"

You hit your loving father for no reason!"

"Oh?" Yuzu stepped further into the room, laughing when her brother's orange hair was nowhere in sight; "I guess Ichi-nii didn't come home last night. It's too early for him to be at school or even awake."

"Why are you laughing?! That boy knows better than to stay out all night with his friends on a school night!"

"Well, you're always encouraging him to be 'a man' anyways; you're just upset you didn't get to bother him today."

Yuzu left her father complaining to himself, smiling as she knew the only place he'd be.

---

"Ichigo! We're going to be late!"

Rukia stuffed her bag with her supplies, slinging it over her shoulder, already at the door.

"I'm coming! I was just washing up so that I only have to change at home…."

The orange-haired boy made his way over to her, grabbing her bag off her shoulder before stepping outside.

"I can carry my things, you know…."

"We already went through this, Rukia- I don't care."

Ichigo smiled at the glaring shinigami as she locked the door, making their way down the stairs and towards his home.

---

Tatsuki climbed the stairs to Inoue's apartment, grumbling as she could only wish she were back in bed.

Before she could raise her hand to knock, Inoue threw open the door, hugging Tatsuki immediately; "Good morning, Tatsuki!"

"Ah, Inoue; you're too much of a morning person for me sometimes!"

The girls laughed as Inoue locked up, making their way to school.

"How was your tournament, Tatsuki?"

"Ha, it went really well! I got first place of course!"

Tatsuki beamed as she told Inoue every detail she could remember about her opponents, showing her a few moves she used.

"Ah, Tatsuki! I'm so happy you won! I knew you were going to- you're the strongest girl in Japan! Maybe the world!"

Tatsuki laughed at Inoue's flailing arms, enjoying the first morning they've had just like before in over two weeks.

---

"Yuzu! Yuzu, are you here?"

Ichigo peeked around the kitchen, frowning when his sister wasn't in sight.

He had asked Rukia to wait outside, a few feet away from the house, while he went inside to change into his uniform.

He rushed over to the stairs, carefully creeping up the stairs, listening for his father.

At the top landing, Ichigo peeked into his sister's room, frowning again when she wasn't in there; _she definitely already left for school… but where's the old man?_

Opening his bedroom door, Ichigo quickly rushed in, closing the door behind him- freezing when he turned, finding his father on his unmade bed.

The father and son stared at each other, the silence consuming the room before it was broken.

"Where were you, my boy?"

"Nowhere important…."

"Your clothes aren't so wrinkled."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question, his father continuing; "Had you gone with the boys, you'd have wrinkled clothes from sleeping on the couch or the floor, by yourself."

But your clothes aren't that wrinkled, since you probably couldn't move much with someone in bed with you, or your clothes on the floor."

Ichigo pulled his lips thin, his eye twitching as his father made his crazy analyzations about his whereabouts.

"Old man, I gotta change, so-"

"**YOU WERE WITH A WOMAN**,** MY BOY**!"

Ichigowas caught off guard as his father suddenly threw himself at him, holding Ichigo in a headlock as he painfully rubbed in his knuckles into Ichigo's head.

"DAD! Stop annoying me, I'm late for school!"

"Admit it, Ichigo! You were being a **man**!"

"Fine! Whatever, I was! Now let me go!"

Ichigo struggled out of his father's hold, elbowing him in the stomach; Ichigo pushed his father out of his room, slamming the door shut.

Ichigo quickly locked the door, his father yelling through his door about how proud his son has made him.

Grabbing his clothes, Ichigo stripped off his shirt and pants, pulling on his uniform.

While he was fighting with his tie, Rukia's voice reached him; "You take longer than a girl, Strawberry!"

Ichigo spun around, his eyes finding Rukia on his windowsill; "Rukia! How the hell did you get up here?"

"That silly, hollow, metal stick on the side of your house."

"You mean the drainage pipe?"

"Sure. What's been taking you so long?" Rukia kicked off her shoes before jumping down on Ichigo's bed, walking over to the boy.

"My father…." Ichigo eyed the door, relieved when he could hear his father turning on the shower in the bathroom next door.

Ichigo let Rukia swat his hands away from his tie, her small hands expertly making it for him.

"There." Rukia smoothed down the red material, blushing when Ichigo's arms found her waist, pulling the short body towards his own.

"Where did a shinigami like yourself learn to make a tie?"

Ichigo leaned his head down against her own, Rukia titling her head to look up at him; "Watching others…."

Ichigo smiled as he could feel her body chill with goose-bumps, her small hands gripping his tie; "Come on, we can leave through the front while my dad's locked up in the bathroom."

The pair reluctantly separated, grabbing their things before heading out of his room.

---

"Good morning, Chad!"

Keigo threw his bag into his chair, walking over to his classmate by the opposite window.

"Good morning, Keigo."

Chad stood silently as Keigo started his quick ramblings, trying to pay attention.

"Today is the day, Chad! I'm going to ask Kuchiki-san out for Friday!"

Chad nodded in response, thinking back to the time he saw Ichigo with Rukia closely wrapped in his arm.

"Keigo-kun! Did I hear you're going to ask out Kuchiki?"

The two boys turned, Inoue making her way over with Tatsuki; "Ah, Inoue-san! You heard right- I'm asking her today!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Keigo-kun!" Inoue stood beside the boys, asking the louder male about his plan.

Tatsuki stood beside Chad, frowning as Inoue beamed with hope at having her chance with Ichigo again.

"I can't help but actually think Rukia will accept Keigo for Friday, Chad…."

"She won't."

Tatsuki looked at the tall boy beside her, about to question him when she caught sight of Ichigo's hair below by the school gates; _he's with Rukia!_

---

"Abarai! Why are you back, did something happen? Did something happen to Rukia?"

"No, Captain Ukitake; Rukia is perfectly fine and I'm back by myself since just last night."

Renjisat before Rukia's kind captain, relaxing into the cushion beneath him.

"Captain Ukitake, I came to speak with you about my abandoned assignment, and to let you know Urahara wishes to speak with you soon."

"Kisuke doesn't have that blasted fan, does he?"

Ukitake frowned as he remembered the sting, wondering what his friend could need to speak with him about.

"But tell me, Abarai- why are you back in Soul Society?"

"I... we had some conflicts of interests, Captain."

Ukitake accepted the shinigami's answer, sure there was more to the explanation.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Captain; but I was wondering who you would be sending in my place...."

"Well, I have a feeling Yamamoto will stick to his idea of sending a Vice-Captain. I'll have a word with him first, and then I'll let you know, Abarai.

Have you spoken with Captain Kuchiki yet?"

Renji frowned as he remembered his meeting with his captain beforehand; "Hai; he wasn't too happy…."

---

Ichigo walked through the classroom door, pausing to put away the bentos while Rukia continued to her desk.

She slid into her chair, jumping when Keigo appeared right by her side; _how could I not have seen him walking right up to me?_

"Kuchiki-san, I haven't seen you in days!"

Keigo casually laid his hand on her shoulder, ignorant of her uncomfortable look, now sitting on the desktop behind her; "Hai, good morning, Keigo-kun...."

"Listen, Kuchiki-san, I was thinking about our lunch last week, how we had such a good time! I was hoping you'd go out with me this Friday night?"

Inoue was not far from the pair, smiling as she waited for Rukia to accept, already wondering how she could ask Ichigo for a chance; _I could tell him I want to apologize, make it up to him!_

Beside her, Tatsuki was frowning, noticing Inoue's anxiety for Rukia's answer to the loud, annoying boy.

She glanced at Chad, hoping he was right about Rukia refusing, hoping that Ichigo has made amends since the last she knew of their fight.

"Keigo-kun, I'm afriad I can't-"

"Aw, come on, Rukia-san!" Keigo gripped her shoulder tighter, his palm completely against her, his fingers reaching out to touch as much of her clothed skin as possible.

Keigo felt Rukia's shoulder stiffen, looking up just as Ichigo's strong hand wrapped around his wrist; "Thought I had told you to keep your hands off her, Keigo."

---

The classroom fell silent as everyone's attention turned to Ichigo and Keigo, a still Rukia between them.

Chad moved towards his tall friend, standing just a few feet away from him, waiting for any movement.

"I-Ichigo! Back off man, what are you talking about?!" Keigo winced as Ichigo's grip became tighter around his wrist, his hands already starting to feel numb.

"I told you last week to keep your hands off her, Keigo; now let go of her."

Ichigo ignored the whispering classmates, caring less about their attentive stares.

"Keigo-kun, please just let me go, just end this...."

Rukia kept still as she could feel Keigo's hand shaking against her tense shoulder, her hand reaching up to Ichigo's wrist; "Ichigo...."

As her soft skin connected with Ichigo's, her reiatsu spiked again; pushing it to the back of her mind, Rukia gently pulled on Ichigo's wrist.

The tall boy didn't budge, his eyes burning into Keigo.

"Ichigo! Keigo! Grow up already; just let her go, Keigo!" Tatsuki rushed over to the boys, grabbing hold of Keigo's arm.

Keigo snapped as soon as Tatsuki pulled at him; pushing the girl off, stealing his wrist from Ichigo, Keigo standing up to the taller male; "Who the hell are you to say anything, Ichigo?!"

Before anyone could register it, Ichigo had Keigo by the collar, pulling him up to his level, Keigo's feet barely touching the floor; "Last time I checked, there was a type of rule, Keigo."

Last time I checked, you don't mess with someone else's girl; so don't go messing with **my** girl."

---

Renji sighed as he sat down in his captain's office, sorting out paperwork.

He frowned as he could feel Byakuya making his way towards the Captain-Commander's office, Captain Ukitake not far behind.

_Who are they going to send in my place?_

Renji made several piles around him, slowly reading the papers, placing them in their piles.

_I wasn't there even two days._

The vice-captain leaned over, tapping each pile on the sides, straightening them up.

_It didn't take long to notice I wasn't welcome. Rukia has that kid now...._

Renji became still as he felt a vice-captain's reaitsu appear by Yamamoto and the others, instantly recognizing it; _Hisagi!_

_---_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?!"

The staring students scattered as their professor entered the classroom, quickly pushing the boys away from each other as she came between them.

Ichigo kept his glare, Keigo's expression still struck with surprise.

"I've never seen you like this, Ichigo! And right next to Kuchiki-chan; the poor girl got caught in the middle of your stupid antics!"

Rukia frowned as their professor scolded the boy, her eyes meeting with Tatsuki; the other girl frowned, many questions asked by her eyes, but Rukia could only sadly look in return.

Inoue stood silently as she watched her professor drag the boys out, sending them on their way to the school's office.

She bit her lip as Tatsuki and Chad went to Rukia, trying to calm down the worried girl, Tatsuki asking her about Ichigo's words.

-

_"Don't go messing with **my** girl."_

_-_

Her gossiping classmates started to sit down in their seats, walking past her and around as Ichigo's voice rang through her head.

Inoue remembered the fierce protectiveness Ichigo had in his eyes, remembered how he immediately defended what was his.

_Rukia is his...._

Inoue walked over to her desk, her hands gripping the wooden edges tightly as she sat down, fighting back the tears.

---

Ichigo pushed past the office's doors, making his way out to the school's yard.

He had a scowl on, sighing as just about every student he passed gave him a look, hoping no one was giving Rukia a hard time with all the new drama they can feed off of.

Ichigo quickly caught sight of Rukia by the tables, surprised to see Chad and Tatsuki with her, a comfortable feel about them rather than tension.

Walking up to them, Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing by the table's edge; "Hey, Tatsuki, Chad; Rukia."

"Ah, Ichigo! About time you showed up. You kinda left us behind earlier...."

Tatsuki patted the seat beside her, scooting closer to Rukia to let Ichigo sit.

Rukia shyly looked up at the boy, catching his eye as he sat down, a blush teasing her cheeks.

"So, Ichigo! You finally hit puberty, eh?"

Tatsuki playfully nudged the blushing boy, Ichigo growling at his friend; "Shut up!"

"I don't think I remember Ichigo even mention a single crush since I met him."

"Chad, be quiet! You know very well I was normal!"

Rukia played with her hem as she looked about the group, smiling as Tatsuki and Chad abused their friend.

-

_"Rukia, did he really mean what he said?"_

_"Said what, Ari- I mean, Tatsuki....?"_

_"About you being his girlfriend!"_

_"'Girl-friend'? Well, I-"_

_"I'm happy, Rukia. I wish you two the best...."_

_-_

Rukia hadn't been sure what Tatsuki had to be so happy about, and wasn't sure what they were teasing the boy about either.

She glanced at Ichigo, wondering why he was blushing and fighting back at his friends; _something about crushing and being a healthy male...._

She continued to just sit, staring off at the sky, counting the clouds as they passed on by.

---

"Hisagi fukutaichou; thank you for accepting the assignment."

"Hai, Captain Ukitake; thank you for considering me."

Byakuya stood apart from the meeting, upset at the turn of events; his vice-captain is no longer in the real world with Rukia, so his knowledge of her well-being is cut short again.

Despite his protesting, he had in the end found an advantage of Renji being down there with Rukia.

_However, I'm back to square one again- Rukia in the real world, myself not knowing how she is doing every moment of the day._

The noble captain stood still, his face expressionless as he continued evaluating the situation, the other shinigami handling business without him.

_How can I just know how she is doing?_

---

The students rushed past the doors, anxious to escape their daily prison.

Ichigo waited patiently as Rukia packed her bag, taking it from her as soon as she was ready to leave.

The pair started their walk home, silent as they walked side by side.

Ichigo stole glances at the girl beside him, frowning for she seemed tense; "What's wrong, Rukia?"

Rukia made a small jump when he spoke, a move clearly noticed by the tall boy.

Before Rukia could protest, Ichigo had already placed her bag onto the relatively short wall beside them when his hands found her hips, lifting her onto it.

Ichigo spread her legs as he settled between them, his hands on either side of her hips as he leaned closer to her; "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia struggled to keep her breathing even as his body came close to hers, a blush taking control of her cheeks.

Her violet eyes locked with his, her skin chilled as she realized just how close his handsome face was to her own, unable to look away from him.

"What did you mean by what you said? Why was Tatsuki asking me if I was your female friend when we've been friends already before today?"

Breathing out a laugh, Ichigo asked; "Female friend? You mean, 'girlfriend'?"

Ichigo bit his lip as Rukia weakly nodded in response, realizing he claimed her as his own without knowing her true feelings or hopes in return.

"Rukia, 'girlfriend' for us means something else; it's like a man's partner... his intimate partner."

"P-partner?!"

"No, wait, not like that exactly, it isn't marriage or anything!"

"Then how exactly?"

Ichigo dropped his head as he racked his mind, amazed at how difficult it was to define a common term to Rukia.

Looking back up to her eyes, Ichigo gave it another shot; "We're just in an intimate relationship, without the formal commitment like marriage."

You're only intimate with me, I'm only intimate with you.... I-I don't know how else I can explain it...."

Ichigo looked at the girl before him, growing nervous when she looked away from him, a thoughtful look to her face.

_Shit, doesn't she-?_

His breath hitched as Rukia suddenly wrapped a small hand behind his neck, pulling his lips to her own.

---

Ukitake sighed as he stood before the Senkai Gate again, Vice-Captain Hisagi beside him as they awaited his Hell Butterfly.

"You need to contact Urahara Kisuke. You'll be able to recognize his reiatsu once you get arrive; it's wild."

Whether or not you use a gigai is your choice. The same goes for attending their schools as Kuchiki is."

"Hai, Captain Ukitake. I'll wait a short period before deciding."

"Your captain will miss your company, Hisagi- he wants you to try and enjoy the living world."

Shuuhei gave a small nod as his Hell Butterfly appeared, ready to lead the vice-captain to the living world; Shuuhei stepped through, vanishing beyond the bright light.

-----

Hmm, kinda short- not what I wanted, but I didn't feel comfy making it longer than that.

HISAGI!!! xD I just had to. It's "fanfiction" for a reason! lol (Shinigami Cup Ep. 165 is hysterical!)

Anywho, I decided to be a bitch and not continue IchiRuki's kiss til next chapter :] Heh heh heh.

School sucks. I've mentally checked out of it. Might update next week :D

It's Monday afternoon/evening! Last week of school then it's summer! :]

Love, KurosakiLove

*Reviews and questions welcome :]*

I'll try to respond to them all! D:


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Strawberry Meets Death

Woo! Summer time is finally here- same for Ichigo and Rukia! One more week and the story starts to really roll now.

I have no beta again, so any mistakes, I'm sorry!

Reminders:

KARIN DOESN'T EXIST!

Third week; Monday afternoon

[– _Italicized font _–] means a 'flashback'

It's fanFICTION. Forgive me, but if I don't stick entirely to the original characters… who cares? =)

**Attn**: When I have:

"Blabla" "Bla bla" "Blablabla"

I mean it to imply people talking at the same time, or things happening at the same time. I hope it doesn't confuse you?

Yay! :]

I don't own, only my parts. Here's chapter 21!

-----

Rukia slid her hand up the boy's neck, tangling her fingers with his wild, orange hair as she took a firm grasp of his strong arm with her other exploring hand.

Rukia and Ichigo pushed off each others lips, pressing them back together soon after.

Ichigo kept his grip on the edges of their wall, sure he'd rid Rukia of her clothes otherwise.

Feathery kisses, firm kisses; the two enjoyed the small, warm breeze under the rustling leaves of the trees above them, small patches of sun dancing along their bodies.

---

"Eh?"

Urahara tipped his hat up as he looked to the bright sky, smiling as he could feel a strong reiatsu pick up on his own, quickly heading towards his shop.

The blonde shinigami leaned against the sturdy wall of his shop, a small grin on his face as another shinigami came into view above, landing before him as dust flew about from the impact.

Straightening, his posture firm and tall, the arrived shinigami greeted Urahara; "Urahara Kisuke; I am Hisagi Shuuhei fukutaichou."

I am the new officer working with Kuchiki Rukia to protect Karakura Town."

---

Ichigo smiled as he and Rukia made their way home, his arm resting across her shoulders; her own arm wrapped around his slim waist, her hand hidden in his front pocket.

The tall boy pulled her closer as she reached up to his hand hanging by her shoulder, loosely tangling their fingers together.

"Kuchiki Rukia, death god from Soul Society, now my girlfriend. Who would have ever thought I'd fall for death?"

Rukia looked up meet Ichigo's eyes, her violet hue light and playful; "And who'd known I'd fall for a strawberry?"

"Hey!" Rukia laughed as Ichigo pouted, pulling away from him as they reached the stairs to her apartment.

They stepped through her door, kicking off their shoes and dropping their bags, heading to her bedroom.

Ichigo groaned as he fell in beside her, tired from the long day; "I don't know about you, Shorty, but I can really use a nap…."

"What about our homework, Ichigo?" Rukia snuggled into him, not putting up much of fight for their responsibility for school.

"We got hours to do that."

---

Urahara sat down across from the Vice-Captain, smiling as Shuuhei looked around, taking in the view from just beyond the windows.

"Is it what you expected, Hisagi-kun?"

Shuuhei frowned in thought, looking back to his host; "Some parts of the town look like our home, but then others look… very complex."

"Ah, you must have passed though the newer part of town. You'll get used to it in no time, Hisagi."

"Is Kuchiki Rukia here, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Ah, Hisagi- no need to be so formal! Just part of my name, my friend; just part of it!"

Anyways, she is currently at her apartment, from what I can tell…. School ended not too long ago. Let me call her over."

---

Rukia blinked as she stared at the small butterfly upon her nose, scrunching her eyes shut when she became cross-eyed.

The shinigami sat up as the small animal fluttered out of her window, Ichigo's arm around her frame falling to her lap.

"Urahara's calling me…."

Rukia frowned as she picked up on his reiatsu, feeling it relaxed.

_Why does he need me?_

She climbed out of her bed, careful not to wake up the resting boy.

She headed over to her door, leaving her gigai by the door to enter immmediately when she'd return.

Heading back to her bedroom, Rukia jumped past her window, making her way over to Urahara's shop.

As she drew closer to the shop, she felt another reiatsu, curious and powerful, beside her friend.

_Who could it be?_

---

"Kuchiki-chan! So glad you could make it!"

Urahara waved to the approaching girl, Shuuhei looking back past his shoulder.

"Vice-Captain Hisagi!" Rukia stopped at the doorway of the room, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hai; I've been sent to replace Abarai fukutaichou. It's been a long time since I last saw you, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia blushed as she remembered the night he was referring to, cursing whoever decided him best to come.

-

"_Pull back, I said!"_

_Rukia ignored the ranking officer, chasing after the hollow that had strayed into Soul Society._

_She gripped her hilt as she ran through the woods, wincing as the tips of leaves and twigs whipped against her skin._

_Rukia had been admitted into the protection squads a few weeks ago, but was held back to simple tasks, prevented from becoming a seated officer by order of Kuchiki taichou._

_Her squad had been training by the woods when the hollow entered Soul Society, some injured by the random attacks the hollow threw their way._

_When Rukia saw it running away, her legs began to follow it before she could think._

_She slid to a halt as the hollow suddenly turned around on to her, gasping as she barely dodged its threatening claw._

_Rukia had meant to move in to attack, when its tail shot out and struck her feet, knocking her down onto the muddy floor._

_Rukia gasped with horror when her zanpaktou slipped from her hands, landing beyond her reach by the hollow, its foot crushing it further into the mud._

_She yelled in pain when the hollow struck her, her body easily thrown against a tree, a crisp smack sounding as her head hit the rough bark._

_The hollow's roars began to become faint, her vision blurry as she felt blood pour down her neck, the large wound from the hit exposing her ribs._

"_Damn…." She closed her eyes as she felt her mind and body give into the pain, hearing the hollow approach her as its large feet sunk into the muddy ground, roots crunching beneath its weight._

_Rukia waited for it to finish her, confused when she heard it roar in pain instead._

_Forcing her eyes open, she was able to make out a black figure cutting through the hollow, walking to her as it disappeared._

_Panting, Rukia moved her head to look at the shinigami before her, biting her lip as he crouched beside her._

_Her vision allowed her a split second of clarity, recognizing the man before her; "Hisagi…."_

"_I told you to pull back, Kuchiki Rukia."_

_-_

"Kuchiki-chan; Hisagi-kun's your new partner! He'll be taking over while you're at school, also assigned to train you to further your growing skills!"

Rukia growled at Urahara's excitement, her blush growing when she saw Shuuhei smirk, a knowing gleam to his eyes.

_He knows I'm still embarrassed about that night!_

Ignoring the Vice-Captain, Rukia went over to the small table, sitting beside Urahara.

"Why did you need me here, Urahara?

Urahara blinked; "Well, to welcome Hisagi, to talk about where he should stay, what to do, when you should train!"

"I will be training you every night, Kuchiki; if a Hollow appears, it can be easily incorporated into the training."

"I don't have **time** every night, Hisagi fukutaichou. I-"

"But Rukia-chan, you're starting summer break this week! You'll have lots of time!"

"'Summer break'?" Shuuhei looked between the two shinigami before him, curious to Rukia's 'summer break.'

"Ah, you have some catching up to do with the terms and ways of the living, don't you… just like Rukia-chan!" Urahara snapped his fan open, fanning himself as a smile grew on his face.

"Rukia, now **you** can be a teacher! What better way to improve your own knowledge than to teach it!"

The two of you can take the week off- why, take two weeks off! I'll give Hisagi-kun a gigai, he can join you at school and you can teach him and show him around!"

Rukia grumbled as the blonde shinigami rambled on with excitement, dreading the company of the man to have saved her sorry ass as an amateur squad member.

---

"I don't see why you can't have the same housing support as I do! You're a vice-captain, demand it!"

"There is no reasonable excuse to reject an available shelter."

Rukia bit back the urge to yell at the walking shinigami beside her, her arms rigid as she tried to keep herself from hitting him.

Urahara happened to suddenly have all of his extra rooms crowded with supplies, save one; however, he explained, "This is saved for a dear friend of mine due to drop by soon."

Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuuhei, the very same shinigami who had saved her in a shameful stunt years ago, was to stay in her apartment.

"I'm sticking you in the bathroom."

She ignored the confused look Shuuhei gave her, walking ahead of the shinigami still getting used to the gigai he had been given.

"….'bathroom'?"

---

Ichigo sighed as he closed his textbook, already finished with his assignments for the night.

He walked back to Rukia's bedroom, standing by the open window as he watched the sun disappear completely behind the distant buildings and mountains.

_Where is she?_

He perked up when he heard the door to the apartment open, turning to meet Rukia.

"Rukia, where the hell- **nani**?!"

Ichigo grunted with slight pain as a strong body pinned him down onto the floor, struck with sudden worry when he realized _I can't move._

"Who are you, human?!" "Hisagi, stop it! You're hurting him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Get off me! Let me go, jack-ass!"

"Hisagi, stop it!" "Answer me, human!"

"Fuc- wait, 'human'?"

Ichigo stared up at the dark-haired man pinning his body to the floor, frowning at the tattoos and scars on his face. _Is he a shinigami, too?_

"Hisagi! Let him go!" Rukia took advantage of their still bodies, pulling Shuuhei off of Ichigo.

She stood between them, frowning when she noticed Ichigo's slight difficultly to stand up.

"Why are you defending the invading human, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"I'm not invading her home! I'm welcome in it, you stupid idiot."

Rukia sighed as Shuuhei was frozen with surprise, soon raging as he realized the insult.

"I'd kill you, were you not so defenseless!"

"I'll show you who's defenseless, you damn bastard!"

"**Shut. Up.**"

Both males became still as the small shinigami between them held a glare in her eyes that could kill.

"Hisagi- this is Kurosaki Ichigo. He knows **everything** about us."

Ignoring the look of confusion thrown her way, she turned to Ichigo; "Ichigo- this is Hisagi fukutaichou. He has been sent in Renji's place, and will be staying with me."

Before either male could protest, Rukia grabbed her book-bag from the floor, heading into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ichigo glowered as he stared at the other shinigami before him, knowing Rukia wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon.

"Keep your hands off her." Ichigo headed to the door, his bag in tow.

With a firm slam of the door, Ichigo made his way home.

Inside, Shuuhei stared at the door the orange-haired boy had gone through, wondering _why does he have a reiatsu?_

---

It was late at night when Rukia gave in to hunger, coming out of her bedroom in search of a Pop-Tart.

Glancing around, she frowned when she found the bathroom open, the tall shinigami laying in the tub; Shuuhei's legs were bent, his feet resting over the edge of the tub, his arms crossed behind his head, supporting it against the hard surface.

She walked over, leaning against the frame of the door; "You know I wasn't serious when I said I was going to stick you in here…."

"I accept any space given to me, Kuchiki Rukia. A vice-captain isn't trained to be picky."

"Ah; well, I'll see if I can afford a small couch for you to sleep on at least."

"What is a 'couch'?"

"I thought you didn't know what a bathroom was, either; how'd you know it was this?"

"I asked Urahara Kisuke."

A silence grew between them for a moment, Shuuhei breaking it; "Who is the human?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I know his name already; I mean **who** is he?"

Rukia thought his question over, sighing as her stomach growled with hunger.

"He is just a child on the brink of adulthood. He isn't anyone to pose a threat to our world."

"Why does he have a reiatsu, then?" Shuuhei turned his gaze from the ceiling to Rukia's eyes, not sure if he was surprised to see her shocked.

"I'm not sure why he's growing one. I've felt it only a few times, but I still can't sense it the way you have, apparently."

"So you weren't planning on sharing this information had I not been able to sense it?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Still as reckless as only I know you to be, Kuchiki Rukia."

-----

HISAGI!! xD

I'm still proud I found some way to drag him in.

Please review, comment, etc. Muchas gracias =]

Much love, KurosakiLove


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Strawberry Meets Death

*Tear tear* I've reached over 200 reviews! =] Thank you everyone! It means a lot; SMD is a learning experience for me, so it's very encouraging to know I'm doing okay at it =]

Just to answer a general question real quick:

-It is rated 'M' for future chapters! I plan to make SMD veryyyy long, so once we end this week, I'm going to start jumping around, not going day by day. =]

We're starting off with Tuesday morning in their last week of their junior year! Then it's summer! =D

Enjoy, Chapter 22 of 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

-----

"Ichi-nii, do you want breakfast?"

Yuzu stood by her brother's door, sensing a different air about him, but not sure what it was exactly....

"No, Yuzu; I need to pick up Rukia at her apartment, so I want to stop by the bakery shop and get her the cookies I-"

"She's your girlfriend now, isn't she?"

Ichigo paused for a second or two before he tucked the last of his shirt into his pants, eyeing his smiling sister.

"What makes you say that, Yuzu?"

"You just seem different, and the way you're talking… she's your girlfriend then, neh?"

Yuzu's grin grew as she launched herself at her brother, hugging his waist while he stumbled about, trying to keep them standing.

"Yuzu! Don't kill me now-"

Ichigo's young sister suddenly pulled away, her brown eyes holding a dangerous gleam; "Kurosaki Ichigo; ruin this, or hurt her in any way, and I will make sure you spend the rest of your life without my food."

Ichigo stood still, his eyes wide with surprise, as his sister turned to leave his room, pausing at the doorway.

Yuzu looked over her shoulder, her eyes dancing with joy; "Oh yeah, Ichi-nii- I promise not to tell dad about Rukia; unless you make a mistake, of course."

With that, the young Kurosaki left her brother to finish dressing, hoping a fly doesn't enter his hanging mouth.

---

"You have to wear the tie, Hisagi!"

Rukia grumbled as the vice-captain refused yet again to wear the uniform's tie, tossing it to the side as she decided _I just don't care anymore!_

"Fine! Don't wear the stupid tie!"

"The Kurosaki human is here."

"You are- what?"

Right on cue, Rukia heard Ichigo's usual soft knock on her door, her stomach doing its usual flutter whenever she heard it.

The small shinigami headed over to her door, smiling when she opened it as her boyfriend stood there with a smile, holding up a small white bag for her.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning, Ichigo…." Rukia blushed as she reached for the bag, her fingers brushing against Ichigo's, feeling his gaze on her.

Shuuhei sat still at the table, studying his fellow shinigami and the boy, wondering if there was more that Rukia has yet to inform him about.

Rukia glanced into the small bag, laughing when she saw two cookies; "A strawberry and a skull?"

"I don't think the baker would have agreed to make a coffin or some reaper. Besides, a skull's not that bad, you know."

"And a strawberry isn't bad, either!" Rukia laughed as Ichigo grumbled.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Well…." Rukia glanced back to the table, frowning when she noticed Shuuhei's gaze on them.

"The stubborn shinigami sitting at my table refuses to wear his uniform's tie."

"It is a pointless accessory that could be used against me were I in a fight."

"Shut up, Hisagi!" Rukia growled as they stared each other down, frowning when Ichigo laughed beside her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Here, let me in." Ichigo stepped past Rukia, heading over to the table.

Shuuhei eyed Ichigo as he pulled a chair, sitting across from the vice-captain.

"You're talking about how someone can grab hold of it and pull you around right? Maybe even use it to choke you since all they have to do is pull on it…."

"Exactly. Kuchiki Rukia doesn't seem to understand that."

"When the hell will that happen, Shuuhei?! I don't think a stupid Hollow would be that smart!"

Ichigo laughed again before he continued; "Well, you can also use it yourself if you act before your enemy."

Shuuhei raised a questioning brow at the boy, letting him continue.

"Wear it like I do. Loose."

"How would that help us?"

Ichigo tightened his tie, gesturing to the shinigami to do the same.

Once Shuuhei had reluctantly retrieved his own tie and mimicked Ichigo's move, Ichigo continued.

"Someone makes a move at your tie to use it just like you described, pull at the nub, with it already loose like this."

You either pull it completely apart and have nothing for them to use-"

Or you can pull it off with the loop in place, and use it to snag an arm or something like that."

Ichigo grinned as Shuuhei pulled at the tie, leaving it slightly loose around his collar as Ichigo's; the shinigami stood from the table, walking past the surprised woman with them, pausing to tease Rukia before walking out the door.

"Let's head out; Kuchiki Rukia's already made us late."

"HISAGI!"

---

"Thank you, Ichigo; it was really nice of you…."

"What? The cookies or taming a shinigami vice-captain?"

Ichigo grinned as Rukia sighed, still angry about Shuuhei's stubborn argument about a mere tie.

"I bet an entire box of cookies that ridiculous scene of his won't happen."

"I'll take you on that bet, shinigami."

"One week. If I win, I want a box of the strawberry cookie you gave me."

"If I win, I'll be happy with just chocolate chip cookies."

"I won't bother remembering that since I'll be winning."

The boy laughed as he swung an arm over her shoulders, nuzzling her soft hair as he pulled her close.

They were about a block from school now, Shuuhei following closely behind, glancing about as he took in his new surroundings.

As they approached the school, groups of students became more frequent, along with the stares and the whispers, as the odd trio walked on though.

"They're staring at us, Ichigo…."

"Hey, don't be so judgmental- they're probably staring at the new student at the end of the year, who also happens to have tattoos and scars on his face, looking around like he's lost."

Ichigo breathed out a laugh as Rukia elbowed him, massaging his aching ribs as they finally made it to the building.

"Urahara made sure to get him a schedule exactly like ours. We'll just have to survive these next few days with- Ichigo! Where's Hisagi?"

Ichigo frowned as they paused walking, looking around themselves in search of the missing shinigami.

"Great! I lost him already!"

Rukia growled as she ran back down the way they had walked, leaving Ichigo to search the hallways inside.

"Oi, Shuuhei!"

Ichigo scowled as he searched, glad the vice-captain was the same height as himself.

He maneuvered through the students crowding the hallways, yelling out for the missing shinigami.

As he turned a corner, he caught sight of, "Shuuhei!"

Ichigo rushed to the window looking out to the inner courtyard, paling as he took in the scene.

Just on the other side of the window, Shuuhei stood before a crying freshman, both surrounded by upperclassmen, a crowd already forming around them.

"Shit!"

Ichigo sprinted down the hallway, crashing into a short body rounding the corner.

"Ichigo! Why-"

"I found Shuuhei, just hurry up!"

Ichigo grabbed hold of Rukia's arm, pulling her outside to the courtyard with her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia froze as they looked ahead, a massive crowd of students between them and Hisagi Shuuhei.

---

"You've got guts, kid!"

Shuuhei stood still before the small teenager behind him, his eyes taking in the large students around them.

"Sorry, but I believe I'm older than you, child."

"Fuck you! Get them!" The tallest of the gang stayed where he was, smirking as his friends advanced onto the new student.

Around them, students cheered on the fight, pushing together as they could hear the deans shouting behind them.

The first fist was swung at Shuuhei, quickly blocked by a firm hand.

The junior gasped as Shuuhei's hand grasped his fist tighter, rotating his tall body as his other hand grabbed the striking boy's extended arm.

Before the bully could register what was happening, Shuuhei swung the boy around his body, releasing the bully's arm as he flew against two of his gang members.

The freshman ducked as another bully threw a punch at Shuuhei, his attacking fist quickly shoved to the side as Shuuhei's own fist struck his jaw, a sickening crack echoing in his mind before he spiraled to the ground.

Shuuhei was blocking a swing at the cowering freshman by his feet when the self-proclaimed leader of the gang decided to end the fight, aiming a brass-knuckled fist at the back of Shuuhei's head, gasping when a small body pushed through the crowd from his side, a fast kick perfectly aimed at his exposed side.

The bully's body flew sideways before landing at the feet of the crowd, groaning as he looked up to see a small girl glaring at him as she stood by Shuuhei.

Shuuhei threw a grin at the smaller shinigami, returning his attention to the bullies coming at him.

"Hisagi- the freshman!" Rukia dived at the boy as Shuuhei moved out of her way, pushing the boy to the side before a bully's body plummeted to the ground where the small student had been cowering.

Shuuhei had to block a kick aimed at his groin with both hands, frowning as the leader came at him again from behind.

Two more of the standing bullies came at Shuuhei in front, fists swinging already as their gang leader approached him from behind.

Shuuhei's mind blanked as he took in the situation, a calm Rukia in his peripheral sight as she stood with the small freshman by the crowd.

_Why is she-_

"Oi, Shuuhei! Behind you!"

Shuuhei pulled back from his thought in time to see Ichigo jump between him and the three bullies coming at him, smirking as he quickly swung his body around, his back against Ichigo's as he barely managed to raise a blocking arm against the brass-knuckles of the leader.

Shuuhei bit back a groan as his gigai's flesh and bones took the impact of the metal knuckles, catching sight of the bully's other arm making a reach for his hanging tie.

_Thank you, Kurosaki._

Shuuhei quickly pulled his tie off his head, barely catching the bully's arm in the loop, firmly grasping the tail as he moved his blocking arm onto the back of the leader's neck, pushing him down to bow before him as he pulled the bully's arm caught in the tie backwards, the tie now securely tightened around the elbow.

Ichigo took out the last fighting senior, turning to Shuuhei as the shinigami pulled further on the tie, the leader's arm and shoulder curving in a disturbing motion before cracking.

The bully finally gave in, allowing his body to follow the pulling tie on his arm, landing on his back with a loud thud on the floor.

The crowd had a mixture of shocked gasps and cheering, still pushing back the deans trying to push through, ignoring the threats of being suspended.

"Not bad, Shuuhei!" Ichigo grinned as the vice-captain looked at him, a small nod of thanks thrown at him.

"Hisagi! Ichigo! We need to get out of here!" Rukia grabbed hold of their wrists, pulling them with her as they made through the crowd, back towards the side entrance of the courtyard.

Students scattered once the winning students made a run for it, pushing through the only two doors of the courtyard, shoving the deans around as they tried to stop the crowd.

The bell rung as scheduled, the students rushing to their classrooms, excitement over the fight dying down as they tried to keep themselves from being caught as participants.

Rukia slowed down as they approached their own classroom, straightening out her uniform and hair just outside the room.

"I believe I won a small bet in just one day…."

"Shut up, Ichigo! We better hope no one rats us out, or that the deans saw it was us fighting the idiots."

"Don't ignore the fact you owe me."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia turned to Shuuhei, confused as he held out his tie he had managed to pull off the leader's arm.

"Can you make my tie again?"

---

"For some weird reason, there is yet to be a big-mouthed idiot to expose the students directly involved in the fight- however, be aware I am watching you, and I will catch anyone suspicious!"

Ichigo smirked as his professor glared at the students, glad his fellow classmates pulled through for once.

There were only a few more minutes left for the last bell to ring, his stomach growling with hunger since they had to skip out on lunch.

_At least we made it through the day…._

-

"_We can't go out to lunch, Ichigo!"_

"_Why not?! It's not like the guy will come after us, and the rest? They're all at the nurse's office!"_

"_We can't go, cause then everyone will be either looking at us or talking to us about the fight! I don't want to be caught!"_

"_Aw, Rukia- for once you are allowed to be reckless, but here you are regretting it." Shuuhei winced as her small fist connected with his ribs, choking back a gasp._

"_Quiet, Hisagi! We're staying inside, end of discussion!"_

---

Rukia walked ahead of the two males, jumping onto the small wall she always walked on, smiling as Ichigo quickly took his place along side her, ready to catch her were she to fall.

"You did well in handling yourself back there, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Stop being so formal! And it comes from years of standing up against bullies. Reason why many see me as a trouble-maker…."

Oh, I just remembered! We don't have to wear our uniforms for the rest of the week. It's the school's way of making up for not being able to give us Friday off."

Ichigo frowned as Rukia jumped off the wall ahead of him, a frown on her own lips.

"That's a problem…."

"Why? I know you still have your clothes, midget! Don't try tricking me into more!"

"Baka! As if it wasn't enough to make me happy!"

The couple paused bickering when Shuuhei coughed loudly beside them, speaking when we had their gaze on him.

"Does that mean I have to go without garments to school, if we're not allowed our uniforms anymore? Or may I still wear mine?"

_OH. __**That**__ problem._

---

"Yuzu, I'm home!"

Ichigo kicked off his shoes as he walked through their living room, finding his sister in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner.

"Ichi-nii! What took you so long? I still have the food out if you're hungry."

"Went to the mall with-"

"The mall? **You**, at the mall?"

"Funny. Anyways, do we have enough for three stomachs?"

Yuzu looked puzzled at first, but soon grinned as she realized-

"Rukia! You're here, aren't you?"

The young girl laughed as she threw the small hand towel aside, running to Rukia as she came into view around the kitchen's corner.

"Yuzu, I've missed you!" Rukia smiled she hugged the young Kurosaki girl, laughing when Yuzu responded, her voice muffled from nuzzling against Rukia.

"Oi, now; hands off my woman!"

"You're just jealous she misses me, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu pulled away from the raven-haired girl, smiling at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah… so are there enough leftovers?"

"For how many, again?"

"Three."

"But-"

"Good evening."

Yuzu swung her gaze to the tall male behind her, her expression calm as she took in his scars and the tattoos.

"Yuzu, this is my friend, Hisagi Shuuhei." Rukia turned her gaze to Shuuhei, a small smile on her face; "Hisagi, this is Kurosaki Yuzu; Ichigo's younger sister."

"Do you eat as much as my brother does?"

"Hey!" "I am not sure if I do, Kurosaki Yuzu."

"Just Yuzu- and we'll find out tonight, then!"

---

Rukia smiled as Ichigo sat down beside her on the stairs to her building, Shuuhei already sleeping in his tub.

"All that food really tired him out."

"It was ten times more than what we have back in our barracks! I had only given him a Pop-Tart this morning… must have been an onslaught on his stomach."

"He'll get used to it, in due time."

Rukia turned her gaze to the boy beside her, the moonlight playing along their skin.

"He saved me once, many years ago. I had made a mistake, nearly got myself killed…."

Ichigo stayed quiet as Rukia thought back, curious of their story.

"I was sure he'd let everyone know how reckless I had been, was sure he'd let my brother know what a shame I was to the noble name."

But he took the blame, telling my Captain and brother that he had asked me to join him in the chase, and that he couldn't protect me from an attack."

Rukia looked up at the full moon above them, an angry gleam to her eyes.

"He didn't know me, yet he took my fault! No one believed me when I told them what really happened. They punished him, stripping him of his rank. He had to earn it back…."

I didn't see him after that. I only felt worse, not able to thank him, nor able to yell at him. I worked hard to at least make his actions worth the trouble…. I wasn't able to. Not much, at least…."

Ichigo kept silent, unsure whether he should say anything.

He had felt a strange sensation around Shuuhei, too riled up to have noticed it last night, but sure it was there since the morning.

_Maybe I just felt like I owed him somehow… owed him for saving her back then, for being one of the reasons she's here today…._

Deciding it was their own battle, one that he didn't need to interfere with, Ichigo let Rukia think within her own mind, silent as he wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling her head as she leaned into him.

-----

You know what's sad? That the whole fight thing, how the deans couldn't get through to the fight… it happened my 9th grade year. The fight went on forever, and the deans couldn't push through. Pretty sad.

HISAGI!!! xD lol, okay I'll stop.

Hmmm, 10 pages…. Pretty good. =] We left off on Tuesday night. Yayy!

This is the last week I'll be going day by day. After this, we zoom through the days! =]

Think of it as still being an introduction :O

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT! I'm going to respond to reviews soon, hopefully I can catch up.

Please review, let me know how it went.

I know I'm bad at the fights, please forgive ='[

Much love, KurosakiLove!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Strawberry Meets Death

=0!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own except my own made-up stuff.

-----

Ichigo groaned as his alarm sounded, guiltlessly reaching to push it violently to the floor.

"Ichi-nii, why'd you do that? I could have just turned it off for you…." Yuzu pouted as she walked into her brother's room and bent to pick up the abused device, placing it further back on the desk from his reach.

"Your breakfast is ready, as well as your bento."

"Mmph." Ichigo didn't move underneath his blankets, ignoring the shift on his bed beside him.

"Ichi-nii, are you alright?"

Ichigo nodded his head, the motion seen through the layers covering him.

"If you say so. See you later." Yuzu stood from his bed, looking back down at him before leaving, closing the door behind her.

At the sound of the door's click, Ichigo threw his blankets off, rolling over to glare at the ceiling.

"Stupid alarm…." He sighed as he ran a hand over his face, attempting to pull the exhaustion off him.

He looked down onto his boxer clad body, growling at the sweat glistening on his skin, and at the obvious erection.

He let his head fall back on the pillow, wishing he could have had just five more minutes of sleep, _just five more before having to wake up._

He can clearly remember his dream, one where only he and Rukia mattered, one without shinigami and monsters, one without siblings and annoying fathers.

One without clothes.

Ichigo sat up just a bit, peeking at the small clock on his desk, "Enough time for a good shower if I skip breakfast."

He groaned as his muscles seemed to fight against moving, grabbing a clean towel before heading out to the bathroom.

---

"Vice-captains don't get lost, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Vice-captain or not, how do you expect me to let you wander around without us?"

"Since when did Kuchiki Rukia become an 'us' and not 'me'?"

Shuuhei smirked as the shorter shinigami had to crane her neck back to glare at him, her form trembling with irritation.

"Quiet, Hisagi."

"Since when were you together? It's only been a little bit over two weeks."

Rukia sighed as she let up her glare, her eyes softening as she thought back to the afternoon Ichigo asked her to be his 'girlfriend'.

"Hisagi, it's only been two days-"

"If you don't want me reporting to Kuchiki taichou, let me explore, Kuchiki Rukia."

Shuuhei almost took back his threat when he saw the anger flare within her dark eyes, his hair standing on end just looking at them.

"HISAGI!"

---

Rukia swung her legs over the desk's edge, her hair playing with the gentle breeze from Ichigo's open window.

She had been ready to climb up to Ichigo's window when Yuzu walked out to the front, surprised Rukia hadn't knocked.

Assuring Rukia that Isshin was already working, Yuzu led Rukia to Ichigo's room before hugging her good-bye.

_It's been twenty minutes already! What's taking him so long!_

She bent over to stare at feet, mesmerized by her black sneakers, her jeans and shirt hugging her form in her awkward position.

"Rukia?"

Rukia looked up from staring at her swinging feet, letting her feet stop their play and fall still as she sat up, her eyes on Ichigo.

Rukia blushed as she couldn't help roaming her sight over Ichigo's body as he slowly approached her, tossing the towel he had to dry his hair aside.

Rukia forced her eyes from the damp towel loosely wrapped around his slim hips, her blush growing as she found herself disappointed it was there to begin with.

"H-Hisagi left already, so I came to walk with you to school…."

Ichigo smiled as he stood in front of her, one arm supporting him on the desk as he leaned to Rukia, reaching up to tuck a wild strand of hair behind her ear, laughing as it stubbornly fell back into place between her eyes.

A calm silence filled the room as Ichigo stood there before her, running the back of his hand against her skin, playing with her soft hair as their gaze never broke from each other.

When Ichigo reached down to her thighs to push them apart, she didn't break her gaze from him.

When he settled between her legs against the desk, she still didn't break her gaze from him.

Only when Ichigo slowly leaned down to meet her lips did Rukia break her gaze from him, letting her eyes slowly close as their lips met.

---

"Hey, twerp! Whatcha got for lunch today?"

Yuzu quickened her pace as her usual bullies caught sight of her a few blocks from her school, hoping to lose them.

"**Hey! I'm talking to you!**"

A gasp escaped her as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back harshly.

The youngest Kurosaki found herself on the floor, unable to find her footing when the large boy had shoved her around to look at him.

"Next time you better answer me! Now give me your stupid bento, idiot!"

Yuzu dropped her head to hide the threatening tears at the brim of her eyes, slowly searching through her backpack for her bento.

"Need help, Kurosaki Yuzu?"

Yuzu's head snapped up as she recognized the voice from just last night, her eyes wide as Shuuhei stood before her, the bullies still around them.

"I told you to just call me Yuzu."

"Hey!" Both Shuuhei and Yuzu looked to the largest boy, Shuuhei already annoyed by him; "What?"

"Don't just barge in here and act so casual! I'll beat you along with her, that's what!"

"Aren't you a bit too young to be starting fights?"

Shuuhei frowned as the boy answered with a punch to his arm, the boy back in position to hit him again.

"Shuuhei!" Yuzu sprung up from the ground, swinging her backpack around her, hitting the violent boy on the side of his head.

"You bitch!" The boy recovered quickly, aiming a fist at the sandy haired girl when a large one easily caught his fist, his knuckles cracking as it tightened around his small hand.

"Leave, boy." Shuuhei glared down at the heavy boy, shoving his weak punch to the side.

"L-let's go, g-guys!" The young boy gave up under Shuuhei's glare, running towards school with his group.

"Thank you, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei let his eyes relax as he turned to Ichigo's sister, a small smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Yuzu."

---

Ichigo immediately found himself wanting more as he lightly kissed Rukia, reaching up to cup her face, holding her still as he pressed further into her lips.

He slowly dragged his tongue along her lower lip, encouraged by her small, surprised moan.

Ichigo boldly ran his hands down her form, hooking them around her thighs, pulling her flush against him.

He took advantage of her gasp, pushing his warm tongue past her lips, moaning as he met hers, his arousal growing as he tasted her.

Rukia's small hands grasped his strong arms, becoming dizzy from the onslaught of new sensations all over her body.

Her blush never let up, burning fiercely as she felt his arousal between her legs, his hands seeming to burn through her jeans as he rubbed them over her thighs, her own hands unable to keep away from his body as she ran them along his arms and over his naked back and chest.

Both Rukia and Ichigo let instinct drive them as they kissed, their lips locking together perfectly, their warm tongues massaging each other as they took in each other's taste.

Their breathing became heavy, releasing each other for a gasp of air.

Ichigo hungrily went for her smooth neck, pulling her even closer to him as he nipped at her skin, unable to get enough.

"I-Ichigo!"

The tall boy groaned as he felt her pushing against his chest, immediately obeying her.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo held his gaze with Rukia, removing his hands from her thighs to cup her face, his thumbs tracing her blush.

"You… you need to get dressed, we're going to be late, Ichigo."

Ichigo reluctantly stepped back as she slid off the desk, smiling when she looped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to quickly kiss him before escaping his hungry embrace.

Ichigo leaned against the desk, dragging his hands over his face as he sighed, not surprised how the thought of school easily got rid of his erection.

"Stupid, fuckin' school."

---

Ichigo and Rukia slowly made their way through the school, ignoring the glares and whispers as they passed students, his arm wrapped closely around her.

Rukia had finally managed to get rid of her blush, though her mind was still back in Ichigo's room, remembering every second of their kissing.

"Do you feel Shuuhei here?"

Rukia brought herself back to the hallway they walked through, immediately searching for their tall friend.

"Yes, he's already in class. I guess he really can find his way around."

The couple reached their classroom, Ichigo straying behind at the entrance to put away his bento as Rukia headed to her seat.

She nodded at Shuuhei as she caught his eye, his seat in the back behind all the students.

As Rukia sat down, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she felt a gaze burning into her, certain it wasn't Shuuhei.

Looking around, she gasped when she met Inoue's eyes, anger swirling within her dull, gray eyes.

"Rukia- hey, Rukia…."

She looked away from Inoue, gazing up to Ichigo, frowning as he looked concerned.

"You okay?" With a nod from Rukia, Ichigo continued; "Tatsuki wants to head out afterschool around town. Do you want to go?"

"Is it okay if we take Hisagi?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Okay then." Breaking her gaze from Ichigo, Rukia looked back to Inoue, meeting with gray eyes again.

---

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked towards the voice, surprised to see Keigo hurrying over to him.

"Ichigo, you won't believe this! You know our class president? She accepted to go out with me this Friday! How sweet will **that** be, starting off the summer with some…."

Ichigo smiled as he caught on to Keigo's odd way of apologizing, laughing as he cut off the loud boy, sure Keigo would continue for hours if he didn't stop him.

"Thanks, Keigo."

The shorter of the two smiled, playfully punching Ichigo before he headed off to catch up with Chad and Mizuiro.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki made her way over to her childhood friend, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Hey, Tatsuki. Rukia and Shuuhei needed to take care of something; they'll be out in a few."

"Shuuhei, huh? He seems interesting, especially transferring in the last week of school."

"Yeah, but you know- family."

"Ah."

Ichigo sighed as he thanked his luck that the story of Shuuhei being Rukia's relative was believed by everyone, certain that any other crap-story would make their immediate friendship hard to understand.

"How's Inoue?"

Tatsuki's eyes were wide with surprise, looking intensely at Ichigo as she answered.

"She's not speaking to me. Told me she couldn't be friends with me if I was going to support you and Rukia."

"I can't believe I never noticed just how much she really liked me. I always knew she had a crush, but not to this extent…."

"Thank you for asking about her, Ichigo. It's because of that, that I'm not angry at how things have happened. I told her I'll always be waiting for her, that when she finds it in her to just move on, we'll be here…."

"Hai…."

They became silent, watching the students walk past them, heading home or to the town centers, enjoying the lack of homework as summer came near.

"Ichigo! Tatsuki!"

Ichigo smiled as Rukia ran over to them, dragging her "brother's aunt's daughter's son" behind her.

Rukia let go of Shuuhei's wrist, taking hold of Ichigo's waiting hand.

"Let's go to my house and drop our bags off. I also need to let Yuzu know I'll be late. She's been scolding me for having her worry lately…."

The group laughed as they made their way towards Ichigo's home, oblivious of gray eyes watching them.

---

"Yuzu! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo kicked off his shoes, his guests mimicking him as they trailed behind him.

"Hey, Yuzu-chan!" Tatsuki waved at the girl by the stove, taking a seat at the table.

"Hi, Tatsuki! I haven't seen you lately; how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright, Yuzu."

"We're going to be out for a few hours; we just came to get your permission."

Ichigo smiled as Yuzu lightly slapped his stomach, laughing when she denied him said permission before breaking out into giggles.

"Do you want me to make dinner?"

Ichigo frowned as his eyes landed on Rukia and Tatsuki, immediately thinking of his insane, perverted father.

"Don't worry- dad just called to let me know he's going to have a late night."

"Oh; well, what do you guys say? Want to come for dinner?"

"We know Hisagi definitely wants to. I can hear his stomach already."

"Agreed."

They laughed as dinner was planned, making their way out shortly.

"See you later, Yuzu!"

Ichigo smiled as he locked the door behind him, Rukia's hand wrapped in his own, their friends on either side of them as they walked off.

---

"What was the point of taking you to find clothes if you were going to just wear our uniform pants and shirt anyways?"

Ichigo and Shuuhei were waiting outside a small gift shop, waiting for the girls to finish looking around the ridiculously colorful store.

"I didn't feel like looking through all those bags for an outfit."

"By the way- I'm Ichigo and Rukia is Rukia. Get used to it if we're going to pull off making people think you're family."

"…fine."

---

"Tatsuki?"

"Yeah?" Tatsuki made her way over to the shorter girl, leaning against the glass counter.

"Are those 'chocolate chip cookies'?"

Tatsuki followed Rukia's finger, confirming the flavor.

"Can you help me get a box of them?"

---

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing." Tatsuki answered for Rukia, grabbing the bag from the shorter girl before Ichigo could make a reach for it.

"If it's nothing why can't I see it?"

"Ichigo! What's that?!" Rukia frantically pointed behind Ichigo, her eyes wide with fear.

Ichigo spun around, frowning when he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wha- **OI**!"

Ichigo's mouth gaped as he watched Rukia and Tatsuki run off at incredible speed, laughing as they rounded a corner.

"I think **Rukia** has caught on to your world pretty well, **Ichigo**."

Shuuhei smirked as he casually crossed his arms behind his head, walking off to find the run-away pair, a grumbling Ichigo behind him.

---

Dinner was loud and filling, Yuzu having prepared all sorts of foods for them, sitting down to eat with them as well.

"You know I can still kick your ass, Ichigo!"

"You'd be able to because I can't fight back!"

"Ichigo! Open my juice box for me!"

"Hey, Hisagi- any good at sparring?"

"I'm not too sure…."

"Ichi-nii, try my fried rice!"

"Yuzu, I already ate some! You're trying to make me fat!"

"Shuuhei, drink one of the juice boxes, they're delicious!"

"How do I open it?"

"Ask Ichigo to open it!"

"You two don't know how to open a juice box?"

"They're just lazy!"

"Ichi-nii! Don't call your girlfriend lazy!"

"OW! Yuzu!"

---

Ichigo dropped into his bed beside Rukia, sighing as he settled into his comfortable bed.

The house was quiet, Yuzu already in bed, tired from her cooking.

"Ichigo, I think I ate too much."

"No way you ate as much as Shuuhei."

The couple laughed as they remembered their dinner, Rukia rolling over closer to Ichigo, trying to find a position in which her stomach didn't nearly suffocate her.

"So Urahara's been taking care of your jobs?"

"Yes, he said he'd handle the hollows while Shuuhei settles in."

"Is he home yet?"

Rukia stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to pinpoint Shuuhei's whereabouts.

"If I'm correct, he's already in the tub."

"You need to get him a real bed."

"I need to ask Nii-sama for enough money to get one."

"Will that require you leaving?"

"No."

Silence took over the room, the moonlight dancing along the bed, a small breeze playing with the curtains.

"Oh, I forgot!"

Rukia clambered over Ichigo, making sure to sit on his stomach before jumping away from his attacking arm.

Rubbing his stomach, Ichigo sat up, curious to Rukia's digging underneath his bed.

"What the hell do you have down there?"

"I hid it up here! **Now** you can look at it."

Rukia bounced onto the bed, taking out her box to shove towards Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed as he opened it, the small, square box filled to the brim with cookies.

-----

Hehe =]

That's all I have to say.... haha :D

I've been responding to reviews, but I have no idea if any of you get my replies =[

Anywho, thank you!! The support is great, muchas gracias =]

Please remember to review, ask questions or simply share some love =]

~KurosakiLove


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Strawberry Meets Death

You might hate me after this chapter :P

And I just read Watchmaker163's review; LOL. It's almost safe to say this was unintentionally made just for you :D Funny how things work out. The timing and all. Haha :D

(I write my ANs riiiiight before posting.)

On with the story! To the 'serious stuff' =0 This is Thursday! One more day, then we ZOOOOOM through days!

Oh, and I don't own shit of Tite's masterwork =]

-----

"**ICHIGO!**"

Kurosaki Isshin launched himself into his son's room, successfully landing onto the-

"**NANI**?! Where the hell is that boy? This is the second time he isn't here!"

Isshin pouted as he kicked his son's pillow to the floor, immediately curious to the small box now exposed from its hiding spot.

"Ooooh, what might this be?"

Isshin leaned over to grab it, smiling as he felt the weight.

"Weighs as much as a good stash of naughty images should!" A large, wide grin grew on Isshin's face, his eyes dancing with pride for his growing son.

His face fell however, when he only discovered chocolate chip cookies.

"What the- cookies? Hm…."

Isshin slowly picked one up, analyzing it closely, about to pop it into his mouth; but a freshly cleaned foot landed a hard kick on his jaw instead.

"**What the hell, old man**?!" Ichigo swiped the cookie from his father's twitching hand, throwing it back into the box he now held protectively in his arms.

"Ah-ha-ha! What a kick, my boy!" Within seconds, Isshin quickly recovered from the kick, tackling his son to the ground; his son who struggled to keep his towel around him with one hand, the other holding the small box at a safe distance from harm.

"Stop, dad! Damn it, get the hell out!"

Ichigo groaned when his father ignored him, sitting on his stomach instead as he threw up his hands with joy; "You have a girlfriend! My son has finally found someone, Masaki!"

Ichigo quickly snapped, refusing to let his father start a mad journey to find said girlfriend.

"You're crazy, old man! I don't know what the hell you're tal-"

"That box! A girl gave it to you, just look how you're protecting it! You rather break your arm than give it up to me!"

"I'd rather break your face, so get out!" Ichigo quickly rolled over, throwing his father off his body as he pushed the box across the floor, standing to deal with the whining insanity on his floor.

After a few kicks and punches, a bit of dodging and wrestling, Ichigo shoved Isshin out into the hallway, slamming the door on Isshin's face as he made a dive for the room again.

"Stupid, old man; can't believe you fell for him, Mom…."

Ichigo sighed as he bent to pick up the box of cookies Rukia had given him, placing it on his desk as he moved about his room, changing into clothes.

A soft knock at his door; Yuzu slowly opened it, walking into her brother's room.

"Are you ready, Ichi-nii?"

"Hai, Yuzu…. Is the old fart downstairs?"

"He went ahead to close the clinic, said he'll meet us later."

"Right. Well, let's go then…."

Ichigo slung his arm around his younger sister, frowning as they passed his calendar by his door.

He paused at the door, taking out his various pens and markers in his pants' pocket.

Finding a red marker, he uncapped it, walking back to his calendar to cross off 'June 16th.'

---

Shuuhei squirmed in his seat at the back of the classroom, frowning when Rukia's depressed, worried reiatsu wouldn't let up.

_I'm practically dying from how heavy it is!_

Coughing, he raised his hand to catch the attention of his new 'sensei,' pulling on a smile when she looked over.

"May I move into a closer seat to the front, Ochi-sensei?"

"Sure- take Ichigo's seat next to Rukia-chan!"

Shuuhei easily moved through the rows, slumping into Ichigo's empty seat beside Rukia.

Eyeing her worried form, Shuuhei frowned, irritated when he felt her reiatsu become even heavier.

Sighing, Shuuhei rested his gigai's chin in his hands, his elbows supporting him, his face angled towards the front of the class.

Rukia stared absently at the board, her mind stuck on Ichigo, wondering _where could he be?_

-

_Rukia raised a small hand, knocking on the door to Ichigo's home._

_She shuffled her feet around, frowning when no one answered; knocking one more time, still without response, Rukia headed over to the side of the house, climbing up to Ichigo's window._

_Kicking off her shoes, she landed on his bed, frowning when the boy was no where to be seen._

_She carefully walked to his door, peeking out into the hallway, frowning when she found Yuzu's room empty as well._

"_But I would have seen him on the way here had he gone to the apartment…."_

_Closing his door as it had been, Rukia walked back to the window, pulling on her shoes as she sat on the sill, jumping down to head over to school alone._

_-_

Sighing, she leaned her cheek against her palm, her elbow on the book she should be studying, her other hand half-heartedly playing with her pencil.

She managed to keep from gasping while in her gigai, yelling and kicking when her soul form was suddenly separated from it; thrown over a shoulder like a sack, she protested violently when she felt her kidnapper using shunpo to get out of the classroom.

---

"Ichi-nii, I can't take the rubber band off the flowers!"

Ichigo smiled as his sister struggled with the elastic band holding the fresh flowers together, laughing as he rescued the batch from her when she raised them over her head, ready to beat them down.

"Here, Yuzu." The tall boy quickly pulled off the tight bands, letting his sister take them back, smirking at her annoyed pout.

"I'll go find water."

With a nod from Yuzu, Ichigo walked off in search of a fountain, making his way through the rows of graves, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, the bright sun shining fiercely above him.

---

"What are you **doing**, Hisagi!" Rukia kicked at the shinigami before her the moment he tossed her down to the grass, her small foot making contact with his shin.

"Damn it, Rukia!" Shuuhei winced as he rubbed his throbbing shin, nearly squealing when she threw herself at him, pinning him to the ground as he landed roughly.

"**Kuchiki Rukia** to you, idiot! Now explain to me what the hell you're doing!"

"I'm getting rid of your stupid worries!"

Rukia growled as she threw in a punch at his face, pushing off his body and walking off back towards the school.

Shuuhei groaned as he cupped his bleeding nose, rolling over to stand, quickly hurrying after the petite shinigami; "Rukia! Kuchiki!"

Rukia ignored his calls, flash stepping away from the small park- or at least she tried, surprised when Shuuhei suddenly appeared before her, tackling her down to the ground from the air, pinning her with his larger body.

"Get off of me, Hisagi!"

"Shut up and listen to me for once!" Rukia froze as he stared her down, his nose still dripping blood, the hot liquid landing on her neck.

"Ichigo is just over that hill in front of us, Rukia. He's alright- in some sense, at least."

Rukia's eyes widened, keeping silent and still, even as Shuuhei hesitantly released one of her arms, wiping at his nose as blood continued to flow down.

"Unlike you- **apparently**- I can feel him, and now you're going to stop hitting me and follow me as the vice-captain that I am. Understood?"

Rukia frowned as she looked up at Shuuhei, nodding before quietly obeying; "Yes, Hisagi fukutaichou."

"Now **that's** a noble."

---

"_Mommy!"_

-

Ichigo angled the bottle he had towards the water, his thumb pressing down on the knob, keeping the water flow steady.

-

"_Ichigo, I need you to stay here, okay? I'm just going to check what that noise was."_

-

The water slowly filled the bottle, almost reaching half way before his hand started to shake ever so slightly.

-

"_Mom?" Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stayed under the covers, his stare set on the door._

_A crash jolted his whole body and soul, jumping out of the bed as a 'NO!' echoed throughout the house from downstairs._

-

The water flowed out of the bottle, continuing to spill as it over-flowed, Ichigo's thumb still on the knob.

-

"_Mommy!" "Ichigo, no!"_

"_Shut up, bitch! Get the fuck over here, kid!"_

_Ichigo glared at the man standing over his mother, her hands trying to pry off his hold of her long hair._

"_Run, Ichigo! __**Run**__!"_

-

Ichigo finally let the water stop, wishing he had a knob of his own to control his tears.

-

_Ichigo grinded his teeth as he ran to the man, ducking under his swinging arm, pushing with all his might against the man._

_Ichigo managed to make the man stumble, sticking his foot behind him to make him trip._

_The invader of their home yelled in fury, Ichigo's mother begging her son to run as she struggled to crawl away from the man, her leg twisted and bleeding in a disturbing rate._

"_Mom-"_

_Ichigo felt his body crash against the wall, his mother's piercing scream ripping his ears._

"_You stupid fucker!"_

_The man pulled out his gun, aiming the barrel right at the trembling boy before him._

-

Ichigo crouched down, his arms on the edge of the fountain, one hand tightly grasping the bottle as his body shook, his sobs racking his body.

-

_Ichigo screamed as his mother fell against him, her eyes dull as her last tear fell onto his soaked cheeks, her blood soaking him to the core._

"_M-m-mommy? Mommy! __**MOMMY**__!"_

"_Stupid bitch… I was going to have some fun with her. You can keep her, she's useless now."_

_The man shoved his gun in his pocket, smirking as he stepped out of view, Ichigo hearing a click of the door somewhere in the back of his mind._

_Ichigo's small hands clutched onto his mother's nightgown, sobs taking over his body, his whispers of plea heard by no one- drowned out as the rain poured down outside, pelting the windows without mercy._

_-_

_I'm sorry, Mom._

---

Shuuhei walked through the cemetery, his hand resting on his zanpaktou as he swung his other arm in time with his steps, Rukia following closely behind.

He could tell Rukia was running out of patience, sure she was furious with his pace, but certain she wouldn't bite at him. _Yet._

The sun beamed down them, their shadows trailing along on the sidewalk, naked to the human eye.

_Kurosaki seems to be calm now. I suppose it's safe to see them now._

Without warning, Shuuhei flash stepped from in front of Rukia, arriving on a ledge with trees, graves lined along its bottom.

He smiled sadly as he watched a sandy haired girl arrange flowers on one of the concrete beds of the dead, feeling Rukia land beside him.

"What is your pro…blem…. Is that Yuzu?"

"And Ichigo is coming around that corner right about… now."

Rukia's gaze followed Shuuhei's, frowning as her tall, orange-haired partner surely did round the corner, a small smile on his face as he saw Yuzu, his eyes rimmed red.

"Explain, Shuuhei."

"It's not my place."

"Then why did you bring me here, you fool!"

"So that you know he's alive and well, to wait for him to come to you."

Rukia's eyes softened as she watched the siblings sit before the grave, their stories for their mother loud and clear as they updated her on their lives.

Shuuhei sighed deeply as he watched Rukia, a sad tug at his heart as he realized just how much this shinigami cares for the humans before them.

"Now, I'm sorry to drag you away, but our extended 'homeroom' is near to an end, and I don't think the position you left your gigai in would hold up as well as mine."

---

Urahara yawned as he lazily swung his zanpaktou about, cutting easily through the hollows, his fan at work in his other hand.

"I can't imagine how Rukia-chan deals with them! How boring! Can't believe Jyuu would make her do this!"

Urahara sheathed an unreleased Benihime, humming along to the radio blasting from a nearby building, continuing his patrol.

The exiled shinigami focused in on the three reiatsus he keeps in check, frowning when he notices Ichigo's.

"Huh. It's drastically low, nothing compared to just yesterday!"

He groaned as he sat down on the short wall frequented by Ichigo and Rukia, snapping his fan shut as he mulled over Ichigo's reiatsu, curious of the sudden change as much as he had been of its existence.

"Yare, yare! It's no fun being in the dark! Get out of school already so that I can have my fun figuring you out!"

---

Rukia sighed as she curled up underneath Ichigo's blankets, her white skirt hiding her legs as she tucked them close to her chest, the black halter hugging her form.

It was well into the late evening, hours since Shuuhei took her to Ichigo, hours since school ended for them.

She closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply, a calm feeling warming her as she took in Ichigo's scent surrounding her.

Her eyes snapped open as Ichigo's door opened, a sweating teen at the doorway.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo…." Rukia sat up slowly, her eyes on the male as he closed the door behind him, locking it before he headed further into his room.

Silently, Ichigo stripped his shirt, chucking it to a corner before he walked over to his bed, falling into his bed beside Rukia.

Rukia smiled when Ichigo pulled her down to lay beside him, letting him pull her close to him.

Ichigo tucked her head beneath his chin, his gaze on the wall, his fingers running through Rukia's soft hair.

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's alright, Ichigo."

"Will you wait for me?"

Rukia stayed silent, her eyes tracing the faint muscles adorning his body, her hand clutched tightly around his belt.

"Yes."

-----

I wasn't too sure how to describe the scene in Episode 9 at the end. Yes, I watch Bleach while writing, haha! That's why it takes me FOREVER to finish a chapter. I'm busy going "OMG ICHIGO BEAT HIM BEAT HIM!" or "FUCK OFF ORIHIME!"

=]

Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! =]

And I don't know about you... but I cross of the days on my calendar when they completely passed. So in case you didn't notice... today was June 17th for 'Strawberry Meets Death'... :P

I've been responding, so if you haven't received a reply, let me know!!

Thank you! Please review or simply show some love, hehe =]

It's going to start getting serious! =0 Dun dun dun! Hehe =D

Much love, KurosakiLove


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Strawberry Meets Death

Eep! So many lengthy reviews :] Thank you very much! I'm working on responding to them, but if you don't get a reply, please let me know!

Anyways, this one is a little light compared to the ones coming up, but you'll find some interesting hints ;] Heh heh heh

If my stab at the Hell Butterflies and shinigami relationship is iffy, let's discuss it! Haha :]

So here it is, chapter 25!

And I don't own Bleach. :]

-----

The Kurosaki residence was silent and peaceful, the loudest sound asleep while the female of the house tossed around in a fit, her dream filled with chefs and pans, fires and spoons.

Ichigo was resting on his side, the moonlight pouring onto his bed, dancing along Rukia's skin just as his fingers were.

Deciding he wasn't feeling enough of her, Ichigo slid his entire hand along Rukia's thigh, traveling back down to her knee, soaking up as much of her heat as possible.

Rukia was asleep, snuggled against his entire form, her leg hitched over his hip, her skirt having ridden up her thighs.

Ichigo's hand became still as a single, black butterfly fluttered into his room.

---

"Hisagi fukutaichou, ready to report- Kuchiki taichou."

Shuuhei bowed before the noble captain, straightening his back to level their gaze.

"Proceed."

"Hollows have been appearing at a constant rate, taichou. Between Kuchiki Rukia of the thirteenth squad and I, the cleansing of the Hollows has been successful without problems."

Taking the cold silence from Rukia's brother as a cue, Shuuhei continued; "After much consideration, I decided to leave the Hollows as priority for now, taichou, and begin Kuchiki Rukia's training once she finishes the living world's academy."

"You will report weekly to me once you begin her training."

"Hai; Kuchiki taichou."

Byakuya made a small movement that could fairly be labeled as a nod, returning to his paperwork scattered- neatly- about his desk.

Shuuhei bowed in dismissal, using flash step to return to the Senkai Gate.

"I'll burn in hell for lying to that man."

---

Ichigo frowned as he thought back to the odd butterfly, deciding he shouldn't leave his window open when his girlfriend was already through it.

He smiled as he looked at Rukia beside him, all thoughts of the little insect gone.

He resumed caressing her smooth skin, slowing down his movements as she began to stir.

Violet eyes peered up at his amber ones, her leg tightening around Ichigo's hip as he rested his hand on her thigh.

"Hey, midget."

"Don't call me-!"

Ichigo silenced Rukia as he pressed his lips against hers, pulling back just enough to let him speak, their lips teasing each other.

"Or else what, Rukia?"

"Or else I'll go let Keigo take me out on one of his dates."

Rukia gasped as Ichigo suddenly moved above her, his arms boxing her in as he supported himself up against them; "You wouldn't."

"And why not, **Kurosaki-kun**?"

Ichigo let a low growl escape him as he crushed his lips onto Rukia's, a hand trailing down her body to push her leg aside, settling against her heat.

"You're mine, **shorty**." His voice was husky as he whispered into her ear, distancing himself to look straight into her dark eyes.

Rukia simply pulled him back down to her, granting him entrance to her mouth as she recognized the pleading drag of his tongue against her lip.

Ichigo couldn't seem to get enough of her taste, of her skin against him; moaning into her, he pressed his hips against her, shoving her skirt higher along her thighs, his hand running their length.

Rukia's hands dragged along his naked chest, exploring his structure and muscles, mesmerizing the spots that made him moan, pulling him down onto her, arching her body to meet him along every inch.

Their pants became heavy, sweat building up as they struggled to keep under control, exploring each other's body just a bit more than they already had.

Rukia pushed on Ichigo's shoulder, forcing him to roll over; he kept his hold on her as his back connected with his mattress, taking advantage of their move to breathe.

Rukia crawled up a bit further on his body, laying down on him, resting her head on his chest; Ichigo's heart slowly calmed down, Rukia hearing every beat.

Ichigo wrapped an arm around her, hugging her closer to him as he found her hand, locking their fingers together, kissing her soft hair.

Within minutes, Ichigo could hear her soft, even breathing, carefully reaching over to his side and pulling the blanket over their bodies.

Sighing, he looked up to his ceiling, thinking back to the past three weeks.

Smirking, he clearly remembered the looks of other girls as he and Rukia became close or walked together, remembered the shock his friends had when he "finally gave in to the curiosity of the female body," in their eyes.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Rukia moved against him, her movements riding her shirt up; Ichigo let out the breath of air he had held when she became still, shyly wrapping his arm around her exposed waist, burning the feel of her slim stomach against his into his mind.

He closed his eyes, reluctantly giving in to sleep, hugging her close once more before he completely lost himself in the darkness.

---

Ichigo woke with a start, his alarm blaring loudly on his desk, pounding fists at his door.

"**ICHIGO**! You're cheating, how dare you lock your door!"

Struggling to keep awake, Ichigo slapped his alarm's button, groaning as he rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head.

_Wait._

He shoved his pillow aside, quickly searching underneath his body before searching his bed for his petite shinigami.

"**ICHIGO**!"

The boy jumped when his door suddenly slammed open, its hinges ripping off; Isshin burst past the mess, launching his body at his son's bed.

Ichigo growled, quickly rolling of his bed, standing as his father crashed into his bed; "What the hell, dad?! My damn door is broken!"

"Ichigo! Your bed's covered with a woman's smell! Now I see why you loc-"

"**GET OUT, NOW**!"

Isshin whined as his son grabbed his arm, dragging him off his bed and past his doorway, earning a solid kick to his head.

"Owie! Why do you treat me so badly?!"

"Because you broke my door and I can't slam it in your face!"

"Ichi-nii, what's all the yelling about? You usually just beat him up and finish."

Yuzu made her way up the stairs, gasping when she saw the mess of Ichigo's precious door.

"He should know he's not allowed to lock his door!"

"I wanted fuckin' privacy!"

"Watch your language, boy!"

"Dad! Breaking Ichi-nii's door was too much, why-"

"No locks!"

"Then stop bothering me!"

"**BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP**!"

The Kurosaki males paled as Yuzu fumed beside them, her small body shaking with irritation.

"YOU!" She pointed her large, wooden spoon at her father, ignoring his loud whimper.

"The very moment you step into this home after work, your taking Ichi-nii's door to the shop to get fixed! I won't let you have a single crumb of food until you come back with his door ready to be put up!"

Isshin nodded in agreement immediately, cowering under his youngest child's stare.

"Get to the clinic already!" Yuzu glared as her father crawled past her, smacking his arm with her spoon.

Once they heard the front door close, Yuzu turned to her brother, her glare long gone; "Sorry, Ichi-nii…."

"Ah, Yuzu- don't apologize; it was you to put him in his place…."

"If you're going to have your fun with Rukia, go to her apartment; you act like it's safe to lose your virginity with dad underneath the same roof!"

"YUZU!"

Ichigo gaped at his younger sister, reddening at his cheeks.

"What? I'm thirteen and a light sleeper; accept it already, Ichi-nii!"

With that, Yuzu turned to the stairs, leaving her brother in the hallway, his jaw hanging dangerously low.

---

"I went back to Soul Society to report to the captains last night."

Shuuhei swiftly raised a cup to catch the stream of juice sprayed from Rukia's mouth, her surprise causing her to choke out the rest.

"What? Why didn't you inform me, you fool!"

Shuuhei smirked as he played with the cup, waiting for her to catch her breath again.

"Well, I went to go get you last night, but you were a bit preoccupied."

Rukia blushed as she held her stare with Shuuhei, wondering just **when** last night he went for her.

"But that's not the interesting part. Ichigo stopped moving when I went through his window by my Hell Butterfly."

At first I thought it was coincidence, but his gaze followed me as I went in further, then out his window again."

Shuuhei paused as he took in Rukia's reaction, certain she knew without him having to state the obvious.

Shuuhei stopped playing with the cup in his hands, crossing his hands behind his neck as he tipped his chair back.

_Let's just make sure we're on the same page_; "Kurosaki Ichigo was able to see the simplest form of our world."

---

"**ALRIGHT!** Summer starts this very afternoon!"

Keigo bounced happily about the classroom, landing back in his chair beside Chad.

They were well into their day, a few minutes left until lunch.

Rukia sat on Ichigo's desktop, Ichigo lazily leaning against her as he tried to stay awake, Shuuhei sitting silently beside them.

Chad and Tatsuki had joined them, along with Mizuiro and Keigo.

Tatsuki frowned as she glanced over to Inoue sitting across the classroom, finding her burning gaze on the couple beside her.

"Oi, Tatsuki; do you have any tournaments coming up during summer?"

Turning back to her friends, Tatsuki smiled as she pumped her fist into the air; "You bet! I have exactly ten tournaments to train for, so I'll be busy most of the three months!"

"My band and I are traveling out of town to play some local shows."

"I'm heading out to visit my girlfriend at her college, and then we're going on a cruise!"

"**WHAT?!**"

Everyone quieted down as they finally noticed Keigo's mortified look, waiting for him to recover.

"What do you mean you're training, and you're performing, and you're leaving? **WHAT ABOUT MY SUMMER TRIP TO THE BEACH?!**"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that, Keigo! Sorry, I I can't skip out on my girlfriend."

"Yeah, my bad." "Must have slipped my mind." "Didn't know about it." "Yeah, sorry."

""W-w-what? Well, what about you, Ichigo? Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki's brother's aunt's daughter's son?"

Keigo anxiously waited for them, dropping to the ground at Ichigo's response; "We'll be busy sleeping."

And eating, too. But mainly catching up on sleeping."

Keigo pouted as he sulked off, a cloud easily imagined above him.

"Really, Ichigo; what will you three be doing?"

"I wasn't kidding, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki and Chad laughed, as Mizuiro agreed with a nod that sleep definitely had priority over Keigo.

---

"Ahhhh, **finally**! No more school as of right-"

Ichigo kicked off his shoes, dropping his bag to the floor; "- now!"

"Baka."

"Oi! Don't be calling me names, midget."

"Use your own advice!"

"Like hell I will!"

Shuuhei slipped past the bickering couple, sitting down at the table.

"Your sister's not home, Ichigo?"

"Eh? Oh, no; she'll be out in about two hours."

Ichigo walked over with a new bump on his forehead, grumbling about being caught in an abusive relationship.

"Kuchiki-"

"Shut up, Shuuhei."

"Rukia, then?"

"That's better."

"Well, I was about to say I'm going over to Urahara's. Maybe he has somewhere we can start your training."

Groaning, Rukia let her head fall onto the table, not catching Ichigo's wince at the sound of the loud thud.

"Idon'twannatrainyoustupidoaf!"

"…What?"

"I said I don't want to train, fool!"

"That's not very noble-like, much less lady-like, Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo laughed as Shuuhei fell to the floor, Rukia's throw of the book beside her a blur to everyone's eyes.

"How's **that** for nobility, Hisagi fukutaichou?"

---

Shuuhei sat down across from Urahara, holding a tissue to his bleeding nose; "Thank you for seeing me, Urahara."

"Ah, I see you finally dropped the formality! About time."

Urahara ignored Shuuhei's glare, his attention now on his bleeding nose; "Kurosaki?"

"Kuchiki."

"Ah." Urahara decided not to push the shinigami, opening his fan to hide his wide smile.

"I came to see if you have anywhere I can train Rukia, now that school has ended just this afternoon."

"Yare! I completely forgot about her training!"

I can easily handle the location. I assume you'll be training her with kidou as well?"

"I assume need to improve in all areas…except in hand-to-hand combat. I think she's fine there."

Urahara nodded in agreement, smiling as Ururu came to offer Shuuhei a clean tissue to replace his soaked one.

---

"Ichi-nii, Rukia; I thought you'd be at school!"

Ichigo looked up from his place at the table, frowning as Yuzu came in with Shuuhei.

"Oi! I thought you had gone to hat-and-clogs! Not to my sister's school!"

"I ran into her by the river."

"The river? Why did you take the river, Yuzu?"

Yuzu bit her lip as her brother stared at her, trying to gather up her strength to lie to his face.

"I-"

"I had told Yuzu about the small stand with puppies there; told her when she could find it."

Yuzu sighed in relief as Rukia took her brother's attention from her, sending an appreciative glance at her.

"I'm sorry, Ichi-nii."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Yuzu. If the squirt here told- **OW**!"

Ichigo rubbed his throbbing shin under the table, keeping an eye on Rukia's feet.

_She's wearing sandals, yet she can still break my leg!_

"I am **not** short, Strawberry!"

"As if! Shuuhei, aren't I right?"

Ichigo glanced expectantly to the tall shinigami, frowning when he glared.

"I barely stopped the bleeding from my nose. At least wait until after Yuzu cooks to ask me that."

---

Yuzu had gladly made them an early dinner, already cleaning up when she suddenly forced them out the door, having heard her father yelling down the street.

Making their way up the stairs to Rukia's apartment, Ichigo and Shuuhei groaned as they finally made it to the door, their stomachs not appreciating the work it took to move.

"Fools; I ate as much as you, so if I can handle it, so should you!"

"Quiet, you. It's not as long of a drop to your stomach so you're already digesting while we have to keep waiting."

Ichigo yelled as Rukia pounced onto his tall form, pulling him down to her height.

Shuuhei smiled as Ichigo was held in a head-lock, her small fist digging painfully into Ichigo's head.

"Ah, stop, stop, stop! I'm sorry, I take it back!"

"Fine!" Rukia released the boy, letting him fall to the ground.

Ichigo eventually followed them in, kicking the door close behind him.

"Oi, Shuuhei! Where are you?"

"Here."

Ichigo laughed as he turned to find Shuuhei already in his tub, his body slouched lazily within the white edges.

"I'll leave you to recover, then."

"Eh."

Ichigo made his way to Rukia's bedroom, blushing as he caught sight of her barely slipping her sleeping shirt past her chest.

Coughing, Ichigo stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Rukia glanced at him before jumping into her bed, snuggling into the pillows.

Ichigo crawled over her, fitting between her wall and her body.

Rukia turned to look at him, scrunching her nose when he poked her forehead.

"Is it safe to be this close now?"

"Never."

"Fine by me, then."

Rukia pretended to yawn as Ichigo grabbed her slim waist, rolling her over to him.

Rukia's back hit Ichigo's chest, his arm immediately around her, holding her close.

"Ichigo, have you seen any of the black butterflies?"

"What?"

"Any of the black butterflies, around Karakura?"

Ichigo rested his chin on her shoulder, thinking back for any.

"No, don't think I- oh wait! Just last night, one flew through my window. Never saw one like that around here."

"Oh…."

-

"_Do you think his reiatsu will keep growing, Shuuhei."_

"_It was barely anything when I came just a few days ago, Rukia; and now he can see the Hell Butterflies. Soon, I think he'll be seeing us and the Hollows…."_

"_Has Urahara told you why this is happening?"_

"_He has no idea. He wants us to bring Ichigo with us to training, so that he can study him."_

"_What if he does see us, grows a strong reiatsu… what will happen to Ichigo?"_

"_Soul Society doesn't allow humans like that to exist."_

-

"Why do you ask?"

"I just found them interesting…."

Ichigo smiled, nuzzling her neck, settling down as the moon light began to pour through the window.

Rukia stayed awake as the clock ticked on, Ichigo's breathing calm and peaceful, his arm loose around her.

Staring at the shadows playing along her wall, Rukia gripped Ichigo's arm, pulling it closer around her body.

-

"_Shuuhei; what if… what if Ichigo became a shinigami?"_

-----

EEEE! x]

Summer begins! The day-by-day section has ended! If I ever do it again, it's for utter importance.

Other than that, we just go along.

My chapters might start becoming longer :O! So my updates might start to lag.... I'll keep you informed :]

Thanks again for all the support :] Please review this chapter or simply show some love!

:]

-KurosakiLove


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Strawberry Meets Death

Don't own Bleach!

Let me know if I used 'whose' correctly... :P Hehe

-----

"C'mon, Rukia!"

Shuuhei grunted as he swung his zanpaktou down, steel clashing with a hideous sound; Rukia's legs gave away under his force, his height helping him push down against her blocking stance.

"Shut up, Hisagi!" Rukia flash stepped from beneath Shuuhei's sword, his surprise evident on his face as he fell forward, a weight on his back.

_Shit!_

Rukia was kneeling on Shuuhei's back, wasting no time in finishing the battle; "Hadou No. 31- shakkaho!"

Rukia kicked off Shuuhei as the red blast escaped her hands, Shuuhei's curses echoing throughout their surrounding.

The small shinigami landed just by the cloud of dust, panting as she stood in stance, waiting for any sign of Shuuhei.

The dust cleared, a groaning Shuuhei in the crater his body created from the impact.

"F-fuck!" Shuuhei coughed violently, blood splattering onto the floor.

He sat up, wiping the blood from his ripped lips; Shuuhei looked up to find Rukia just some feet away, ready to continue the fight.

_It's only been two weeks- two damn weeks!_

Huffing, he took his gleaming zanpaktou, stabbing it into the dirt.

Shuuhei forced his body to stand with his zanpaktou's support, biting back a groan as his arm smoked from the blow.

_Just last week I was able to follow her every step…._

"Impressive, Kuchiki."

Pulling out his sword, Shuuhei swung it onto his shoulders, struggling to stay standing.

His eyes narrowed as he looked down to his burned arm, slowly lifting his gaze to Rukia before him.

She had already recovered her breath, her grip on her zanpaktou tight with her revived energy.

"Arigato, Hisagi."

"…Hai."

With a nod, Shuuhei dismissed himself, slowly turning his back to Rukia and walking away.

Rukia relaxed, lowering her sword, her grip loose around its hilt.

Sighing, her violet eyes scanned the immense cave Urahara had unveiled to them two weeks ago, still mesmerized by its size and ability to handle their abuse.

Rukia winced when she took a step, her legs cut up from Shuuhei's various attacks.

"Rukia-chan! Are you alright down there?"

Rukia scowled as Urahara's voice came from above, echoing throughout the cave.

"Hai! Just get Ichigo outside of the shop! I'll be needing some healing!"

"Yare, yare! Don't tell me Hisagi-kun hurt you that badly? Why, I'll cut him up for you in a spilt second!"

Laughing, Rukia used what energy she had left to flash step to the trap door leading into the cave, smacking the blonde shinigami before he headed off into his shop.

---

"Hisagi fukutaichou is due to report Kuchiki's progress today, right?"

Ukitake sighed as he sat down by Byakuya's desk, frowning when the noble captain continued on without responding.

"Bya; answer me."

Sighing, Byakuya looked up from his paper work; "Yes, Jyuushiro. He's reporting tonight."

"How was his last repot?"

"Nothing special. I doubt there will be any difference this week."

---

"Ah, my arm! Leave it, Urahara, leave it!"

Shuuhei kicked at the exiled shinigami, his torso tied down to the floor.

"My, my! I think you'll have to restrain his legs, too, Tessai."

"Yes, manager!"

"No! Just leave my arm alone!"

Shuuhei growled as he struggled to escape, brightening up when Rukia slid the door open, walking into the room.

"What's all the fuss? Ichigo can hear him from outside, he's starting to get paranoid!"

"All the fuss is their brutal treatment of the injury **you** gave me, Kuchiki! Now help me escape!"

"Aw, is the poor, little shinigami hurt? Do you want a little blanket, a warm bottle of milk?"

"Shut up, Kuchi- **AH!**"

Shuuhei swung violently once the sudden pain on his arm disappeared, pulling against Tessai's restraints to land a hit on Urahara.

"See, Hisagi-kun! It was quick and painless-"

"Like hell it was painless!"

"-and all it took for you to let me cure it was a small, little distraction! All those restraints- unnecessary! Now your gigai and soul are both healed!"

Rukia smiled as Shuuhei jumped Urahara once Tessai removed the binding spell, the exiled shinigami fending off Shuuhei with his fan.

"Well, I ready to go- I'll see you tomorrow, Urahara. Tessai; thank you for healing me."

"You're welcome, Kuchiki-san."

Leaving the fighting pair to Tessai, Rukia slid the door shut, walking quickly through the shop.

"Ichigo!" Rukia laughed when the boy spun around, a large smile on his face, his hand immediately reaching out to take her large duffle.

"Hey, shorty…."

Ichigo winced when Rukia poked his ribs, pulling her into his arms; "You guys took even longer today. You're not hurt are you….?"

"No. The yelling you heard was from Shuuhei- I had given him a little cut and he was exaggerating it."

"Alright, well, as long as you don't get hurt, midget."

Ignoring his stab at her height, Rukia pushed away to look at him, smiling when a pout flashed across his features before he hid it.

"What about you? How was your time with Urahara?"

---

"Why, Hisagi-kun; that was my favorite fan!"

"I don't care!"

Shuuhei stepped around Urahara, heading to the shop's front.

"Wait, Shuuhei!"

"What?" He turned to face Urahara, shocked to see a serious look about him.

"I made the boy do some tasks today, in hopes of getting some emotion from him."

They mainly resulted with irritation, but still- it got me what I wanted."

---

"That crazy, old man! He made me take inventory, sweep the shop, restack his shelves- even though I did it just past yesterday!"

Ichigo scowled as he looked past Rukia into the shop, smirking when Shuuhei headed out; "Heard your ass was handed to you, Shuuhei!"

"Shut it, Ichigo. I let Rukia take a few shots, that's all."

"Ha! Let's see if you can still say that after this weekend, when I bruise you up again!"

"I'd take a swing at you, Rukia, but with your height, I'd just keep missing-"

"HISAGI!"

---

"Yuzu, I'm home!"

"Ichi-nii! I'm upstairs!"

Ichigo kicked off his shoes, heading over to the stairs.

Taking two at a time, Ichigo slid off the stairs into the hallway, stepping into Yuzu's bedroom.

"Hey, Yuzu; what are you doing?"

"I'm just cleaning out my room; I'll get dinner started soon."

"Where's the old man?"

"He went to the grocery shop."

Ichigo frowned, sitting on his sister's bed; "The grocery shop?"

"He spilled the milk during lunch, so I made him do the groceries today."

"Only you seem to control that man, Yuzu."

Ichigo pulled at a string on Yuzu's comforter, laughing when she slapped his hand away, sitting down beside him.

"How's summer, Ichi-nii?"

"It's different."

"But you're happy, right?"

"Hai; I'm happy. What about you, huh? I haven't seen you go out."

"I've gone to the mall and parks with Rukia and Shuuhei. Isn't that going out?"

"Yuzu- I'm glad you get along with Rukia and Shuuhei, but what about your friends from school?"

Yuzu sighed as she looked away from her brother, standing up and heading to the window; "What friends, Ichi-nii?"

"What? Yuzu-"

"**MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU TREASURES!**"

Yuzu took her chance to leave, pushing past her door just as Ichigo made a grab for her, heading downstairs.

"Yuzu, wait!"

"Ichigo! Haha, didn't expect you home yet! Be a good son and help daddy with the bags!'

"Do it yourself, old man; Yuzu! Get over here-"

"Ichi-nii, please! I have to start dinner!"

Yuzu gasped when her brother wrapped a hand around her arm, pulling her through the kitchen and living room.

"Hey! Where are you taking my precious daughter?"

"Just put the groceries away, old man!"

Ichigo gave his father one last warning look before heading outside, closing the door behind them.

---

"Rukia?"

Shuuhei leaned against the door frame to Rukia's bedroom, sighing as she slowly crawled out from the blankets.

"Hm, Shuuhei? What's wrong?"

"I talked to Urahara after our training. He made some progress of his own, you know."

"What did he say?" Rukia scooted back against her small headboard, patting her bed for Shuuhei to join her.

Shuuhei made his way over, sitting along the edge of her bed.

"Ichigo's reiatsu has grown, Rukia. I can find him easily now, can even sense him while we're in the basement training."

Rukia kept quiet, holding Shuuhei's gaze as he looked intensely into her eyes.

"Not only that, but Urahara explained how… how his reiatsu is a lot like ours…."

"I don't understand Shuuhei…."

Rukia frowned, losing his gaze as he stood from his spot beside her, standing by her window instead.

"We're influencing his reiatsu's growth, Rukia."

---

"Yuzu, what did you mean upstairs?"

Ichigo's eyes were furrowed, his lips tight, his back slouched to catch every word from his sister's mouth.

"Ichi-nii…."

"Yuzu, please… what's wrong?"

"I… I don't have any friends, Ichi-nii. I never did, not since mom left…."

"Are you serious, Yuzu? What about-"

"No one, Ichi-nii."

No one."

---

Rukia dragged a single nail across her table top, running it across the same pattern of wood, her nail slowly but surely making a groove in the smooth table top.

Shuuhei was out exploring, his gigai lying in the tub motionless.

Sighing, Rukia let her head drop into her hands, her hair cascading down around them, hiding her tired face from the silence of her apartment.

-

"_What do you mean it's us, Shuuhei?"_

"_The contact we've had, especially you from the very beginning, Rukia; we're the reason why it's growing!"_

"_It can't be though, he's just a human!"_

"_A human whose-"_

_-_

"Kuchiki!"

Her head snapped up, looking about her in a daze.

---

"Ah, Hisagi fukutaichou! It's good to see you!"

Ukitake smiled brightly at the young shinigami, laughing at the surprised look Shuuhei had as he arrived.

"Ukitake taichou, Kuchiki taichou; good evening."

"Proceed with your report, Vice-captain Hisagi."

"Ah, Bya! I want to hear about Rukia and-"

"Proceed, vice-captain."

Throwing an apologetic look at Ukitake, Shuuhei stood before Byakuya, keeping his gaze on the captain's forehead just above his piercing eyes.

"Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Squad has been training with my supervision and personal participation in her training, today marking the end of the second week."

Ukitake and Byakuya nodded in unison, keeping their silence.

"Since last week, I only have one update to report."

Before the captains could interject, Shuuhei continued; "Kuchiki Rukia took me down this very afternoon."

Silence seemed to suffocate Shuuhei and Ukitake, Byakuya's cold stare adding to its weight.

---

Rukia glared at the blonde shinigami by her door, growling as he simply smirked.

"What do you want, Urahara? You scared me to death!"

"Stop being silly, Rukia-chan; you **are** dead!"

"What do you want?" Rukia sighed as she settled back into her chair, dropping her head into her hands again.

"There, there; I simply came by to check on you."

Your reiatsu seemed very troubled. I took out the Hollows on the way here."

"I'm sorry, Urahara. I'll make sure to take care of them… I was just thinking, too much tonight."

"About Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hai."

Rukia heard him pull out a chair, his reaitsu surrounding her, providing a comfort.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki. I won't let anything happen to him."

---

Dinner had been painfully silent in the Kurosaki household, its two siblings avoiding each other, while the father wandered aimlessly about them, respecting their silence.

Ichigo made a grab for his jacket, slipping on his shoes as his father approached him.

"Ichigo…."

"What old man?"

"Is everything alright with Yuzu?"

"I don't know."

-

"_I take the river to avoid my classmates, Ichi-nii."_

_I'm sorry I lied to you before. I just didn't want to worry you."_

"_But you should have told me, Yuzu! How do you expect me to let some punks pick on you?"_

"_They won't bother me anymore, Ichi-nii. Don't worry about me."_

"_What makes you so sure they won't bother you again? They're bullies-"_

"_Just trust me, Ichi-nii. They won't dare bother me again…."_

_-_

Ichigo pulled his hood over his wild hair, scowling as he made his way over to Rukia's apartment.

He had a feeling Rukia knew about his sister's problems, furious that she hadn't told him.

He reached Rukia's apartment, knocking as he leaned against the wall.

Hearing a chair drag against the floor, Ichigo sighed, pulling his hood down.

Rukia opened the door, her eyes widening when she found Ichigo; "What are you doing here, Ichigo?"

"I need to talk to you…."

Rukia pulled the door open further, closing it behind Ichigo.

The tall boy stood by her small table, his back to her as he spoke; "Did you know about Yuzu being bullied around?"

"'Bullied'? What does that mean?"

"Pushed around, Rukia!" Ichigo turned to her, his eyes shadowed by his furrowed brow.

"That day she came home late and went by the river, you covered for her!"

"I just knew she wanted to be alone sometimes, Ichigo! I didn't know people were hurting her!"

"She said not to worry about them, that they were taken care of; who else could have-"

"It was by her school when I found Yuzu surrounded by them."

Violet and amber eyes snapped to the bathroom's doorway, locked onto Shuuhei's; "Shuuhei!"

"I went the other days after that to make sure she wasn't bothered again. She was fine, Ichigo."

"Why didn't you tell me, Shuuhei? What damn reason did you think reasonable enough to keep this from me?"

"Her eyes asked me not to, that morning."

Rukia screamed when Ichigo lunged at Shuuhei, grabbing his collar to slam him against the wall.

"The fuck are you doing, Shuuhei?! Protecting her, talking to her, keeping her secrets, even calling each other by name!"

"Ichigo, let him go!"

Rukia pulled at Ichigo's arm, Shuuhei silent as Ichigo stared him down.

"I was fucking stupid to not notice! Just after meeting her, you were already calling each other by first names! You two have been out together, even!"

The fuck are you trying to pull, Hisagi!"

Ichigo tightened his hold on Shuuhei's shirt, Rukia's hands still pulling his arms, her pleas ignored.

"I never had a younger sister or brother."

Ichigo froze as Shuuhei spoke; "What?"

"I always had someone I admired, someone to look up to; my captain, my savior as a child, the couple who took me in just before I went off to Seireitei...."

But I never had someone look up to **me**."

Ichigo's eyes softened, his hands relaxing their grasp.

"Your sister thanked me when I scared off the kids pushing her around."

She has asked me to play soccer with her, has asked me for opinions."

She has asked for help with her school assignments… has thanked me for being your friend."

Has thanked me for looking out for Rukia when you weren't with her. She sometimes says she pretends I'm your brother, so that she can pretend I'm her brother as well…."

"Shuuhei…." Rukia pulled away from the two males, her eyes glazed as she gazed at them.

"I didn't tell you about her problem because I knew she was fine. I swear I would have informed you, Kurosaki, had she continued being hurt."

Smirking, Ichigo laughed as his hands dropped, stuffing his hands into his pockets; "Baka- brothers don't call each other so formally."

"…Hai."

-----

Meh.

This chapter was made on my new laptop! Woo!

Anyways, there's the new chapter. Struggling to lead it towards what I want. Grrr.

I hope you enjoyed; I'm working on my attempts to write any battles or energetic scenes.

I'm still learning! =]

Thank you all for the reviews very much!! I've replied to all of them, but no replies back.... So I don't know if you're all getting my messages? :( Idk!

Thanks for the support. I hope it didn't disappoint! Please review after reading, or simply show some love :]

-KurosakiLove


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Strawberry Meets Death

sōren sōkatsui - Destruction No. 63, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down

I can't seem to remember if the shinigami uniform has a certain name- anyone?

And my last chapter pissed me off, haha; so many people were thinking Yuzu and Shuuhei will be a pair.... So I had to quickly clear that up.

Think of this one as the next day? lol

Anywho, here's Chapter 27!

-----

"Bya, for heaven's sake! Rukia took down a **fukutaichou**; do you realize what that means?"

Ukitake coughed as he struggled to keep up with his friend's fast pace, their vice-captains following at decent distance, enough to maybe prevent their eavesdropping.

"Yes- it means we've sent the wrong person and apparently have a weakness in our protection squads."

"Damnit, Byakuya! Stop being so difficult! It's Hisagi for crying out loud!"

"I'm removing Hisagi fukutaichou from his assignment; end of discussion."

Ukitake slowed down to a stop, Byakuya and Renji using shunpo to leave.

"Ukitake taichou? Is everything alright with Kuchiki-chan?"

Kiyone carefully approached her angry captain, her eyes full with concern.

"That's the problem, Kiyone- she's perfectly happy."

---

"Yuzu, don't climb up so high!"

Ichigo scowled as he looked up into the large tree, fighting to keep view of Yuzu as she made her way up.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii! Shuuhei's keeping up with me!"

"Hai; I got her, Ichigo!"

Laughing, Shuuhei climbed out from the small branches covering him from Ichigo's view, smirking as he dangled his legs.

"Shuuhei, I swear I'll rip you apart if she falls!"

"I'm trembling with fear, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo breathed out a laugh, shaking his head at his friend.

He forced himself to relax and look away from the frightening sight above him, sitting down by the foot of the tree, trying to enjoy the breeze.

_Rukia's not back yet…._

His petite shinigami had been asked by Urahara to head out in search of Hollows outside of town with him, his presence only to observe her.

-

"_Why do you have to go train elsewhere? What's wrong with the training Shuuhei's giving you?"_

"_Nothing's wrong, Ichigo! It's just that maybe my improvement is really only because I've learned his style; we just want to check."_

"_I don't like the idea of you running off out of home, Rukia."_

"_Don't worry, Ichigo; I'll be fine."_

-

Sighing, Ichigo looked back into the tree, paling when he noticed the considerable distance they put between themselves and the ground since he last saw.

---

"Yuzu, my lovely child! What's the meaning of this?!"

Yuzu sheepishly grinned as her father gawked at her, slyly raising a hand to pull out a few twigs from her hair.

"I kept my word, old man- not a scratch on her."

"B-b-but look at her hair! There's even a branch in her hood!"

"Oh, really?" Yuzu laughed as she pulled her hood over, the small branch falling over her head to the floor.

"And there's dirt on her legs and cheeks! How could my little girl get so dirty?!"

"Hey, you said nothing about bringing her back clean!"

"Oh, come on now, dad! I'll just shower and start dinner, how about that?"

"No dinner for Ichigo!"

"Nani?!"

"Why wouldn't Ichi-nii get dinner?"

"Because he doesn't know how to treat a lady!"

"I do to!" "Now, dad, I had fun!"

"No dinner!" "Forget that, old man! I deserve it more than you!"

"Be quiet, boy!" "Shut up, old fart!"

Smiling, Yuzu sneaked around the males, making her way upstairs.

_Men._

---

"Sōren sōkatsui!"

Engulfed by the blast, the Huge Hollow let out a final cry, disappearing as Rukia fell gracefully through the air, landing in a crouch before Urahara.

Standing, Rukia gently swung her sword to her side, sheathing it as the moonlight took its last pleasure of dancing along its steel.

"You're definitely not just used to Hisagi-kun, Rukia-chan."

Smirking, Rukia fell in step with Urahara as they made their way out of the neighborhood, keeping up with him even as he stepped into shunpo.

---

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey yourself, Shuuhei. Is Rukia back yet?"

Ichigo closed the door behind him, stepping into the small kitchen with Shuuhei.

"Oh man, don't tell me Rukia got you on the Pop-Tarts, Hisagi…."

"Only when Yuzu doesn't feed me."

"…Pass me one, yeah?"

Shuuhei paused pulling the wrapper off the stiff treats, looking at Ichigo carefully.

"You? Eating a Pop-Tart? Are you alright, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; just hand me one."

Shuffling into Rukia's room, the Pop-Tart in tow, Ichigo kicked the door shut, dropping into her small bed.

Minutes passed before he tore the wrapper off the Pop-Tarts, nibbling on them as he stared out the open window.

As he was finishing off his second Pop-Tart, a small black butterfly entered the room, fluttering above him before it made its way to the door, dropping to the floor to slip underneath the door.

Within seconds, the knob turned and the door slowly opened, revealing Rukia.

Ichigo sat up as she silently closed the door, her eyes never leaving Ichigo's; "Hi, Strawberry."

"Hey, midget." Ichigo held out his hand to her as he continued on the bed, a smiling Rukia stepping towards his waiting warmth.

As soon as Rukia's small hand slipped into his, Ichigo gripped it firmly, pulling her to him.

Rukia's gasp was muffled by his lips, moaning as Ichigo hooked his hands around her thighs, pulling her up onto his lap; Rukia's legs rested on either side of him, her body flush against his.

Ichigo pulled away from Rukia, dipping into the crook of her neck, nipping along her smooth skin as he hungrily rubbed her clothed thighs.

Running a hand over her leg and up her body, Ichigo reached Rukia's silky hair, grabbing a fist full as he pulled her down to kiss her.

The small shinigami immediately accepted Ichigo's tongue into her mouth, a low moan escaping her as he massaged hers with his own.

Rukia's small hands roamed his arms, traveling up to his neck, cradling it as her thumbs traced his strong jaw line, pulling him even closer.

The tall boy pulled back on the hair laced between his fingers, releasing her lips as her smooth neck was exposed to him, biting on the skin before nursing it with his warm tongue.

Rukia's breathing was struggling, Ichigo's strong arm wrapping around her waist, her breath hitching as Ichigo shoved her body against his clothed erection, Rukia's nails digging into his skin.

Running her hands through Ichigo's hair glistening with sweat, Rukia sought his lips, pushing past them to explore his mouth.

Ichigo fought back against Rukia's sudden dominance, releasing his grasp on her hair and running his hand down her spine, resting gently on her hips before he tightened his hold on them, keeping Rukia in place as he bucked his hips against her.

Rukia moaned at his sudden movement, pulling away from his hungry mouth in attempt to breathe, her vision becoming blurry as the new sensations running through her body overwhelmed her.

Ichigo quickly flipped their bodies over onto the bed, resting on an elbow as he kept a hand on her hips, continuing to push against her warm, clothed core, his pants as heavy as Rukia's.

Rukia mewled beneath him, arching her body against him with her legs wrapped around his slim, thrusting hips, the sweat building up between her breasts and along her neck.

She parted her lips as Ichigo dipped his head down, letting him play with her tongue as he began to force himself to slow down, unwrapping her legs from Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo groaned as he lost the feel of her legs around him, the loss making it easier for him to be still, finally settling to rest between her legs, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

Rukia kept her hands at her side, keeping still as Ichigo worked to regain his composure, her own breath slowly returning to her.

It was a while before she felt his erection against her disappear, finally reaching out to touch him.

"Ichigo…."

Her small hand caressed his flushed cheeks, Ichigo turning his head into her palm, kissing it before he reluctantly moved from his place between her legs, resting on his side beside her.

Ichigo breathed out a sigh as her exhausted, violet eyes gazed at him, an unfamiliar emotion suffocating him as he locked his eyes with her.

Not sure what he was feeling, not sure how to express it, Ichigo moved towards her, gently pressing his lips to her swollen lips.

Rolling onto his back, Ichigo opened his arms to Rukia, embracing her small body once she settled against him, their breathing in sync as they lost themselves to the darkness.

---

Ukitake thanked Ururu as she placed his cup before him, turning to his friend beside him; "Hisagi told us about Rukia's successful fight against him; were you there to see it?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't."

I've been with Kurosaki while they train downstairs."

"Ah, yes; I can sense him, unlike the last time I came."

Urahara leaned back against his arms, gazing beyond the window before him, into the bright, blue sky; "If it grows any stronger, I'll be breaking a few laws soon…."

"Kisuke, I'm sure they'll-"

"Soul Society will eliminate him and you know it, Ukitake taichou."

---

Shuuhei smiled as he followed behind Yuzu in the early morning, the young girl running ahead of him as she caught sight of the small café across the street.

"Come on, Shuuhei! I need to get the donuts before they run out!"

Picking up his pace, Shuuhei caught up to the short girl just as she entered the shop, looking around the new surrounding.

"May I have two of these and two of those?"

Shuuhei stood beside Yuzu as she pointed to the various treats behind the glass.

Counting up the total, the clerk gave her the amount, Yuzu's face suddenly falling to a frown.

"Oh? The prices went up then, I can't get my favorite donut this week…."

"Which is your favorite?" Shuuhei followed her pointing finger, reaching into his pocket to pull out the bills Rukia had given him.

"May we have two of that one?"

"Shuuhei! Don't waste your money on me!"

"Don't worry about it; if I don't spend my money on you or Rukia, then who else would I get to buy things for?"

Smiling with gratitude, Yuzu took the bag from the counter, her favorite donut in a smaller one swinging from Shuuhei's hand.

---

Ichigo groaned as the sunlight shined through the window onto him, hissing when ice-cold hands suddenly rested against his warm arms.

"Rukia, you're freezing!"

"Sorry, Ichigo!" Rukia laughed as she sat on his stomach, rubbing her hands together as Ichigo glared up at her.

"What were you up to?"

"There was a Hollow, and my gigai was too close to my attacks…."

"Why didn't you leave it here?"

"Because I went to walk with Shuuhei to your house."

He went with Yuzu to get you and your father's donuts."

"He really enjoys looking out for her, huh?"

"Those of us who aren't born in Soul Society rarely- absolutely rarely- find or even remember our family. We're either alone or join together as some sort of 'family."

"I can't imagine living without Yuzu…."

"What about your father?"

"Eh."

Laughing, Rukia leaned down to Ichigo, placing a soft kiss to his lips before she jumped off his body, sprinting out to the small living room.

"Oi, Rukia! Come back!"

"Get up, you lazy fool!"

"No! Come on, Rukia! It's the weekend, sleep in with me!"

After a few seconds of silence, just as Ichigo was going to get up to find her, Rukia came sprinting back in, jumping onto the bed to bounce over him.

Rukia sat back against her pillows, her hair spread out on the white pillow, violet hues dancing within her eyes; she turned onto her side to look at Ichigo, smiling as he reached out to caress her cheek.

"Fine, baka."

---

"Please explain why I should remove Hisagi fukutaichou from this assignment, Kuchiki taichou."

The Captain-Commander slowly shifted in his seat, sighing as Byakuya's cold stare stayed on him.

"I understand you are of nobility; but as of right now, you are just one of my captains, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Now, again, why must I follow through with your request?"

"It was reported Kuchiki Rukia successfully defeated Hisagi fukutaichou in her second week of training."

Clearly, Hisagi fukutaichou is either lacking in duty or isn't worthy of his title if a mere squad member can bring him down."

Yamamoto stayed silent, sighing as he pushed his chair back, standing to walk around his desk.

He stood before Byakuya, his form slouched and small compared to Byakuya's tall, stiff posture.

Looking up to one of his greatest captains, Yamamoto smiled; "Grow up, Little Byakuya."

---

Shuuhei cursed as he flash stepped through Karakura, his limp gigai in his arms.

Arriving at Urahara's, he hurried past the entrance, blood trailing behind him.

"Oi, Scar-face! What happened to you?"

"Where's Urahara, Jinta?"

"In the back- I'll go get him!"

Heading through the familiar house, Shuuhei found the usual room used to heal the gigai's, kicking the door open to the side.

"Hisagi-kun, what happened? Why is your gigai so damaged?"

Urahara stepped into the room, Jinta sliding the door back shut behind him.

"That damn Hollow you sent me out to get? It was a decoy! There is some bigger Hollow out there!"

"You didn't see it or recognize its reiatsu?" Urahara set down his cane as he began to strip the gigai of the ripped clothes, calling for Tessai.

"It attacked me from behind, and it didn't even reveal itself completely. I barely detached myself from my gigai before he pierced it."

"Does Rukia-chan know about this?"

"She wasn't with me; she's still at home, with Ichigo."

"Ah, well-"

"Urahara- it happened in front of Kurosaki's home."

Hisagi bit his lip as Urahara became still, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"Hisagi fukutaichou; I'll be needing you to help me raise a barrier around that residence before you fetch dear Rukia and Ichigo for me."

---

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as the front door to Rukia's apartment slammed open, Rukia already in sitting up beside him.

"Ichigo, I think-"

The door to the bedroom was shoved open, a panting Shuuhei standing before them.

Sweat glistened in his dark hair, seeming to soak through his robes; his zanpaktou shook with his trembling body, his legs ready to give out beneath him.

"Rukia, you need to get Ichigo to Urahara's, don't bother trying to explain to him anything-"

"Oi, stop talking about me like I'm not here, Shuuhei!"

"Shut it, Ichigo, this is impor-"

Silence.

Rukia's eyes were wide as she stared at Ichigo, his scowl in place as he glared at Shuuhei, obivilous to their shock.

Shuuhei slowly swallowed the lump of air seeming to suffocate him, breathing out a shaky breath.

"S-sorry, Ichigo; I need you and Rukia to leave to Urahara's quickly…."

_It can't be…. He's able to see me clearly, even hear me…._

"Did you just come from my home? Is Yuzu alright?"

"She's perfectly safe. Our problem is something else. I just need you to go, immediately."

"Come, Ichigo… let's go now." Rukia struggled to stay calm as Ichigo clearly seemed to see Shuuhei easily, her shock replaced with fear.

_He can see us now, he can see Shuuhei!_

Ichigo stood from the bed, straightening his shirt as he walked over to the door.

Pausing at the doorway, Ichigo looked at Shuuhei, eyeing his apparel.

"Why are you dressed as a shinigami?"

"You know this uniform?"

"I once saw Rukia and Hat n' Clogs as shinigami. The old man had separated my soul from my body for a few minutes…."

"I'm being measured for a new set of uniforms."

Shuuhei strained to keep his gaze on Ichigo's, keeping still Ichigo glared at him.

It was obvious the young male didn't buy Shuuhei's excuse, yet he nodded before he stepped out, following Rukia out the door.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Shuuhei finally let his body collapse to the floor, his energy drained from having made the barrier with Urahara, the fact Ichigo can now see them in soul forms adding to weight on him.

"What are we going to do now?"

-----

Improvising is an art, damn it! :]

Anything I got wrong that wasn't supposed to be different from the original, please mention it.

Ooooo, Hisagi, hot and sweaty- HAHA, I'm kiddiiiiing :] Poor lil Hisagi :[

Thanks for all the support! I hope this didn't disappoint... I'm still trying to improve my writing in certain areas *ahem, ahem*

Please review or simply show some love!

Much love, KurosakiLove


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Strawberry Meets Death

Work and sleep, people- work and sleep.

Chapter 29 is already started on, I hope I won't take as long witht that one. This is a "bridge"!

Enjoy, and I don't own Bleach =]

-----

Byakuya sat stiffly in his office, his eyes closed as he sat in silence.

-

"_I want either Hisagi fukutaichou replaced, or Kuchiki Rukia removed from her assignment."_

_If I must, I shall see to it myself."_

-

The breeze blew through his open window, his black strands of hair moving with its pull.

-

"_You make a single move to remove Hisagi fukutaichou or Kuchiki Rukia from their places, I'll see to making you think **twice **about going against my orders, Captain Kuchiki."_

-

Opening his eyes, a fast flicker of sadness flashed within them before disappearing completely.

"What would you have me do, Hisana?"

---

"What's going on, Urahara?" Rukia stepped into the room with Ichigo trailing her, sitting beside the exiled shinigami.

"We've run into a bit of a problem. First, I'm going to need Kurosaki to do me a favor…."

Frowning, Rukia turned to Ichigo, his expression mirroring Rukia's; "What do you want of me?"

"I need you to stay here or at Rukia-chan's home for a while; I'm sure you can come up with some story for your family?"

"Nani? Leave my family? What's going on?"

Violet and amber eyes locked onto Urahara, a door sliding open in the distant background.

"Hisagi-kun was attacked by a large, strong Hollow today, which we know absolutely nothing about at the time."

Making sure the pair were listening to him, Urahara frowned; "The attack happened in front of your house, Ichigo."

---

"Couldn't it just be coincidence it was by my house?"

Ichigo fidgeted in his seat, his glare set firmly on Urahara.

"Well, you see-"

"The decoy led me exactly to your home, Ichigo."

Eyes snapped to the door as Shuuhei pushed off the doorframe, making his way over to the small table.

"I chased him for blocks, and he stopped directly in front of your home before turning to face me, letting me kill it. Didn't even attack as I left my gigai."

I was standing when the larger one attacked, and heard him complain just as he disappeared."

Rukia frowned as she thought over Shuuhei's last words, looking up to him as he towered over them; "Why does that have any matter in this?"

"He said, "_You're __**not**__ the boy._"

---

Tatsuki rushed over to her door, the persistent knocking dying down as she yelled; "I'm coming!"

Opening the door, Tatsuki gasped as her eyes found the dull, gray eyes she missed dearly over the last weeks.

"O-Orihime! What are you doing here?"

"Am I no longer welcome, Tatsuki?"

"No, you are! It's just that… you've been mad at me."

Tatsuki opened the door further to let Inoue in, closing it gently behind her.

"I **have** been angry with you, Tatsuki…."

And I have every right to be."

Tatsuki stood in silence, confused as to where this conversation was leading to.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I miss you terribly, Tatsuki!" Inoue stood before her best friend, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Orihime…."

"I know you're happy for Kurosaki-kun and that I can't come to you for help anymore, but I miss you, and I hate being like this!"

The girls stood a few feet apart, Inoue now freely crying as she hid her face, her sobs muffled by her hands.

Tatsuki frowned as she wondered how they could be together again when their feelings were in conflict, _but I miss her, too._

"Hime; come here." Inoue immediately walked into her friend's waiting arms, holding tightly as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you, Tatsuki! I'm sorry!"

"No, Orihime. Just… don't. Let's not talk about it anymore. We're here and that's what matters."

No one else needs to be here, Hime. No one."

---

"What?" Rukia managed to barely whisper, her hand instinctively reaching over to Ichigo's.

"Yare! You didn't tell me about **that**, Hisagi-kun!"

Shuuhei ignored the smack Urahara aimed at his leg, despite the lingering sting from the fan.

"You're going to need to stay with us, Ichigo. You can't be near Yuzu until we know more information."

"But why **me**? What's so special about me that a Hollow, a monster I've never seen before, is after **me**?"

Shuuhei bit his lip as Ichigo looked up to him from his spot on the floor, his eyes filled with worry and confusion.

_Maybe even fear._

"Ichigo…."

Ichigo moved his eyes onto Rukia sitting beside him, her face holding- _guilt?_

"You, you have a reiatsu- your spiritual energy isn't normal… anymore."

"What do mean 'anymore?"

"I don't know how your energy was before I met you, since I can't even sense it now that you have one, but…."

Shuuhei and I, we've been causing it to grow, and now you're nothing but satisfying food to a Hollow."

Ichigo's eyes never moved from her, wide and shocked as they burned into her.

Urahara pulled his hat further down his forehead, silent as Rukia explained to Ichigo.

He could feel the uncertainty from Shuuhei standing before him, knowing well Shuuhei was fighting with himself.

_To tell them, or not to, Hisagi-kun?_

"But I'm just a kid, just a human!"

_I'm sure neither of them would imagine…._

"Then why aren't our classmates growing anything, or Yuzu?!"

"We don't understand this anymore than you do, Ichigo! Right, Shuuhei?"

"Hai…."

…_that Kurosaki-kun's father was once a shinigami?_

---

"Ichi-nii, what do you mean you won't be here? Where are you going?"

"I'll be spending some time with Shuuhei and Rukia. I just need a bit of a vacation, nothing special, Yuzu…."

Pouting, Yuzu turned back to the stove, stirring the cooking food.

"Dad is going to be a pain. And Shuuhei and Rukia! I'm going to miss them!"

"Oi, what about **me**?!"

"You're leaving me with **dad**- I'll be mad at you before I even think of missing you!"

"Ah, Yuzu, you'll be fine!"

Ichigo pulled his sibling from her place, wrapping his arms tightly around her small body; "Come on, Yuzu; I won't be gone for too long…."

-

"_I can promise you one thing, Kurosaki-kun; we will figure this out without fail."_

"_But how long will I have to be away from them?"_

"_That I do not know; I will try my best to find out what's going on as soon as possible."_

-

"Will you at least be near home?"

Ichigo nuzzled his sister's head, laughing when she impatiently pinched his back.

"Argh, Yuzu! I'll be at her house, don't worry-"

"And just who might this 'her' be, my boy?!"

Turning to the kitchen's entrance, Ichigo paled as his stomach dropped to the ground.

_Ah, shit…._

---

Rukia stood beside Shuuhei in her living room, frowning as they took in the view.

"Are you sure this is a 'living' room, Rukia? I mean… well, how can I put it?"

"I get **it**, Shuuhei." Rukia growled as she turned to her table, pulling out a chair.

"Well, then- what the hell are we going to do?"

"Simple; you shut up and accept the fact he'll be staying with me. Or do you want to share your tub?"

"Oi, it's **my** tub and I don't want to listen to your business every night!"

"HISAGI! I- we- we don't do **that**!"

Rukia fumed at the male, clenching her fists, fighting the urge to hit him.

Sitting across from her, smarter than to sit beside her, Shuuhei snorted; "You think I can't feel you two? Especially just last night- I had to shove my head under my pillow-"

Shuuhei crumbled to the floor, groaning as he held on to his bleeding nose; _fuck._

He may have been smart enough not to sit next to her, but he stupidly ignored the novel by her side.

Rukia stepped over his body, stooping to retrieve her book.

Shuuhei eyed her as she left to her room, grumbling about 'evil midgets' and the sorts.

---

"**TELL ME, MY BOY**!" Isshin laughed as his son struggled in his head lock.

"Like hell I will- just leave me alone!"

"Dad, let him go!" Isshin immediately threw Ichigo to the floor as he scampered out of Yuzu's reach, her wooden spoon swinging dangerously close to his head.

"Yuzu, my dear daughter! Why do you threaten me so?!"

"Because you're being an idiot, old man!"

"Be quiet, Ichigo! Now tell me who she is!"

"There's no 'she'! You heard wrong!"

"… So then you're homosexual?"

"**NANI?!**" The siblings stared wide-eyed a their father, Yuzu's spoon clattering to the floor.

"So if there's no woman, you're on a vacation with two men, and the name I heard is by no means one of your long time friends. So then you must be-"

"**YOU ARE SO RIDICULOUS**!" Isshin screamed as his daughter suddenly picked up her spoon, lunging at the man.

"Yuzu, dear, have pity, please don't hit me!"

Yuzu tackled her father to the ground, repeatedly smacking him with the spoon.

Ichigo stood silently, stunned at his sister's violent reaction.

_She's been hanging out too much with my midget._

Of course, he wasn't complaining; he headed past the beating, climbing the stairs to his room.

"Ichigo, make her stop! **ICHIGOOOOOO**!"

---

Ichigo sighed as his large duffle dropped to the floor, falling into his bed one last time before he left.

The yelling barely died down downstairs, Isshin's whimpering heard from his bedroom.

A soft knock came from his door, a small smile on his face as his sister walked in.

"Ichi-nii, are you leaving soon?"

"Hai, I should head out while dad's locked up in his room."

Yuzu laughed at the mention of their father, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I might have gone a bit too far, but at least you know he won't be bothering you about Rukia."

"Thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo sat up to stand, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you kid. I'll try not to be gone too long."

"Don't worry about it; with Rukia and Shuuhei, it's okay if you forget about home…."

"But never you, Yuzu."

The siblings separated, Ichigo leaving her behind in his room as he headed downstairs, the soft click of the door heard all the way up to Yuzu's ears.

He can almost hear her silent tears from inside as he walked away.

---

"Ah, Ichigo! There you are…."

Shuuhei closed the door as the orange haired boy walked in, feeling Ichigo's depressed reiatsu.

"How did Yuzu take it?"

"I just hope Hat n' Clogs can figure this out quickly…."

"Hai, well, I'm out for some patrol. Can't sleep."

"Alright."

Shuuhei headed into the bathroom, his gigai falling into the tub as Shuuhei separated himself from it.

Sighing, Ichigo headed over to Rukia's bedroom, dropping his duffle onto the table as he passed it.

Ichigo knocked softly, opening the door enough to glance inside.

He smiled, Rukia's sleeping form curled under a blanket.

Ichigo stepped in, gently closing the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed, carefully climbing in beside her.

Rukia turned in her sleep, her body seeking the new warmth Ichigo brought with him.

The male wrapped his arm around her slim hips, pulling her to him before he placed a soft kiss in her forehead, settling in to sleep.

Within minutes, their soft breathing were in tune, the open window allowing a small breeze to soothe them further into sleep.

---

Rukia grumbled as she left the bathroom, standing still to search for Shuuhei's reiatsu.

Feeling him across town, apparently alive and well, she headed back to her room, muttering under her breath.

Glaring at the alarm clock, she promised to break Shuuhei's nose again, cursing his energetic reiatsu for waking her up at three o' clock in the morning.

Her eyes softened as amber ones shone in the moonlight; "Hey, Strawberry."

Rukia climbed into her bed, laying on her stomach as she propped her chin on her hand.

"Shuuhei's alright?"

"Yeah, he just had a sudden peak in his reiatsu, woke me up. When did you get here?"

"A little before midnight; didn't want to wake you up, though."

Rukia smiled down at Ichigo, moving to bury herself against his body.

"Hey, Rukia."

"Hm?"

"How long are you going to be here?"

Ichigo waited a good, few minutes for a response, his dread of her answer growing with each second she stayed quiet.

Finally, she answered; "I'm not leaving you, Ichigo."

A calm silence overtook them, their fingers intertwined with each other.

-----

Next chapter is super packed now that I got it started out with this one. I'm pretty much going to soon mix three (major) events we're all familiar with in the series into one :D Let's hope that doesn't blow up in my face, haha

Inoue is coming back into the picture, I'll be needing her for my evilness further into the story.

Byakuya is slipping a bit with his stotic coldness crap! Ooooo.

And Shuuhei? Heh heh heh, his poor lil nose.

I'm kinda improvising my story, BUT there are some things I MUST have in it! :D Hehe

Thank you all for your support, I'll try to update a lot faster. Work is killing me :(

Please review! Let me know what you think, and can anyone guess what might happen next? =)

I LOVE YOU ALL! My AIM screen name is: missbikefinoda

Unitl next time ;)

-KurosakiLove


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Strawberry Meets Death

Okay, so in the last chapter I said this one would be packed; I wasn't happy with it being packed! So I chopped it up, and viola!

I need to respond to reviews from Chap. 28, so please forgive. I wrote this chapter at work :P Go easy on me, haha xD

I hope it doesn't disppoint, and I don't own anything from the original Bleach! :]

-----

Rukia swiftly ran through the neighborhood she now knows so well, her hand on her zanpaktou's hilt.

Her uniform struggled to stay on her body against the wind, her form almost a blur to other's eyes as she made her way to the strong reiatsu.

Jumping over a fence, Rukia slid to a stop as she unsheathed her zanpaktou, her eyes quickly scanning the open area of the small park.

Some few seconds passed before she finally caught sight of the Hollow's white mask, just beyond the bushes ahead of her.

A split second was all it took for Rukia to appear behind the Hollow, its roar loud and clear as she sliced through it.

The Hollow disappeared as she sheathed her weapon, a frown pulling at her lips.

_That wasn't the Hollow._

---

"Damn it!" Shuuhei turned to the wall beside him, throwing a punch at the rough cement. His knuckles bled at the impact, trickling down to his fingers.

"Shuuhei, stop it! This won't help us find the Hollow!"

Rukia sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, crouching down to sit against the building.

Ahead of her stood the Kurosaki home, Yuzu visible through the kitchen window as she cooked.

"Rukia, it's been a whole week and nothing! All we've done is chase after the reiatsu only to find some pansy-ass Hollow!"

"Calm down, Shuuhei!" Rukia growled at the male pacing in front of her, reaching out to grab his robes.

"Did anything happen here while I went after the other one?"

Shuuhei looked down at the shinigami, her violet eyes darkening as the sun disappeared into the earth behind him.

"Nothing. I got here within seconds just as we separated back at Urahara's."

Sighing again, Rukia stood up from the ground, looking at Yuzu one last time before turning to Shuuhei; "Let's go home. We can continue training tomorrow…."

The leaves by their feet whirled away into the street as the shinigami disappeared with shunpo.

---

"Ichigo, we're back!"

Rukia quickly entered her gigai, stretching as she walked over to her bedroom, Shuuhei shutting himself in the bathroom as she opened her door.

Smiling, Rukia gently closed the door behind her, a sleeping teenager spread across her bed.

Climbing in, Rukia crawled over his body to sit against the wall, leaning over to rub small circles along his back.

"Ichigo, wake up."

Nothing.

"Ichigo! Come on, wake up…."

The boy groaned as she started to poke him instead, simply rolling over away from her, continuing to sleep.

"Ichigo!" Rukia moved over to the boy laying dangerously close to the bed's edge, swinging a leg over his back to straddle him, leaning down to his ear.

"Ichigo, wake up already; Ichigo!"

"Mhmm, what do you want, Rukia? Leave me alone…."

Rukia laughed as Ichigo attempted to roll away from her again, only to realize he was trapped between her legs on either side of him.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to Rukia, wide awake now.

"I was trying to wake you up, you fool! If you sleep any longer, you won't be able to later and I don't want to deal with you being restless."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm awake now…."

Ichigo lightly pushed up against her, rolling over onto his back beneath her when she loosened her hold on him.

Looking up at the girl on his stomach, Ichigo reached up to curl a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her.

For the past week Rukia had hardly spent any time with him, her training with Shuuhei lengthened and her chases after any suspicious Hollows frequent.

Any little moment was enough for Ichigo, just wanting to feel her and make sure she still wanted him as well.

"We saw Yuzu today, Ichigo…."

Pulling away from Rukia, Ichigo sighed as his eyes saddened, running his thumbs over her lips; "How did she look?"

"Like she misses you, Ichigo; safe and sound."

Ichigo nodded his thanks, pulling Rukia down to him again.

---

Shuuhei quietly walked through the streets, the moonlight casting a shadow behind him, playing along with the other shadows littered on the sidewalk.

His feet were making his way over back home, his daily check up on Yuzu done for the night.

As he neared the apartment, Shuuhei decided to patrol for the night, his restless body rejecting the idea of sleeping.

Entering the apartment, Shuuhei glanced over to Rukia's bedroom, the door open just enough to look inside.

From the front door, he could see Rukia and Ichigo sleeping, their bodies tangled with each other.

Shuuhei smiled before he went to his bathroom, leaving his gigai behind in the tub before he left for the night.

---

Urahara groaned into the darkness of his room, turning on his light just as the Hell Butterfly left him.

Yawning widely, he slipped out of his bed, dragging his feet along the floor as he made his way to his living room.

Sitting down ungracefully, Urahara yawned again, another Hell Butterfly fluttering through his window.

Within seconds, his good friend appeared before him; "Ah, Jyuu; good to see you… even at midnight."

"Sorry to wake you up. It's just that I've been worried about Kurosaki and our shinigamis, you know."

And Byakuya isn't giving up his fight to bring Rukia back to Soul Society."

Urahara sat up at the mention of their mutual friend, his interest perked up; "What?"

"Byakuya's temper is starting to melt his own ice, Kisuke. Don't be surprised if he comes for Rukia himself."

---

Rukia cursed heatedly under her breath, her smallest toe throbbing in pain as she hopped around her small kitchen.

Biting back a whimper, she leaned against the table, lifting her foot to inspect.

"What happened, Rukia?"

Gasping, Rukia snapped her head up to Ichigo, the tall boy at her doorway.

"I hit my toe on that floorboard, right there…."

Pointing, Rukia glared at the guilty corner of the board jutting out from its place.

Ichigo walked over to the growling shinigami, laughing at her pout; "Here, sit on the table."

Before she could react, Rukia felt his large hands grasp her hips, lifting her up to the table's top.

Turning, Ichigo went to the small freezer in the refrigerator, grabbing an ice cube.

A small fan was on the counter top, Rukia's hair and skirt ruffling with its blowing; "Did I wake you up?"

Grabbing her small foot, Ichigo lifted it above his stomach to inspect it, placing the cube on her injured toe.

"Nah, I was just laying there when you got up. I came out here when I heard your colorful words."

Smirking, Ichigo glanced at Rukia, his stomach full with butterflies as she stared back.

"I've missed you, Ichigo; this past week, I mean…."

"Same here, midget…."

They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the faux breeze surrounding them.

The ice cube began to melt under Ichigo's warm hand, trickling down Rukia's smooth leg, down to her thigh.

Rukia squirmed as the cold water trailed down her skin; however, she found herself shivering when a warm hand reached down to her thigh, resting dangerously close to her sensitive core.

Ichigo retraced the trail of water back up to her foot, removing it just long enough to wipe his hand on his clothed hips.

Rukia kept her gaze on Ichigo, immediately forgetting about her injured toe.

She nearly jumped when Ichigo began running the ice cube down the same trail he had dried up, her entire body shivering at the touch, at the cold, at the thought of what he was doing.

"Ichigo…."

Resting his hand just beyond the hem of her skirt, Ichigo cupped her thigh with the cube now completely melted, his amber eyes locked with her violet ones.

"Want me to stop?"

---

"Hisagi-kun, what brings you here at this hour?"

Urahara fanned himself as the vice-captain sat down beside him, offering him tea.

"I felt Ukitake taichou's reiatsu here, came to see how things are…."

Smiling, Ukitake gently slapped Hisagi's back; "Now, now, Hisagi-kun! How about you tell us how your training with our princess is going?"

Frowning, Shuuhei instinctively reached for his nose; "Surprised she's not a seated officer."

"Byakuya made sure to have her taken off every single list that could nominate for any seat in the squads."

"Hai, just like Jyuu said. He silently pulls any strings to keep her safe; in his aspect at least."

"I think his safe keeping has made her more of a dangerous woman, in **my** aspect at least."

The three men continued their talk, purposely ignoring the excited reiatsus they could feel from a few blocks away.

---

Rukia wrapped her slender legs around Ichigo's waist, pulling herself across the table top against his body.

Ichigo grunted as his hips pressed against the table's edge, his arms shooting out to steady himself on the smooth top.

Rukia grabbed a fistful of wild, orange hair, pulling him down against her mouth, moaning as he swiped her upper lip with his warm tongue.

Ichigo's hands moved to her teasing hips as she parted her lips enough for him to taste her, slipping his hands under the skirt along her thighs.

Rukia pulled away from Ichigo's mouth, her hands meeting at the hem of his shirt.

Ichigo took charge of discarding his shirt, tossing it aside as he grabbed Rukia by her chin, pulling her lips against his again.

Ichigo moaned as he pulled Rukia against him even more, feeling the wet cloth between her legs on his skin, their warm tongues massaging each other's; his hand released its hold on her chin, running along her throat.

Rukia groaned in protest when Ichigo left her lips; however she gladly leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck to Ichigo.

Ichigo's hand was replaced with his mouth, his teeth nipping at her smooth skin.

Panting, Rukia clawed at Ichigo's lower back, moving her legs against him as she wound them tighter.

Ichigo's moan vibrated against her neck as her legs pushed his pants further down his hips, his hands grabbing her skirt to push it up along her firm thighs.

Biting down on her neck, Ichigo pulled Rukia past the table's edge, her small, curved bottom ready to slip off were her legs not around his hips.

Rukia brought her arms behind her, supporting herself on them.

Her breath was shallow and quick, Ichigo's teeth and wet caresses never leaving their place on her neck, his hands roughly pulling her closer.

Rukia mewled as Ichigo bucked his hips up against her core, his hands holding her still.

Reaching into his hair, Rukia managed to get a hold of it, pulling his head back from her neck, crushing her lips onto his.

Ichigo breathed heavily through his nose as Rukia bit down on his bottom lip, refusing to let him pull away.

Biting down one last time, Rukia pushed past Ichigo's lips, smiling against his mouth when he gave up his protest.

Ichigo let Rukia explore his mouth, bucking into her again, earning himself a deep moan from her.

He started to steadily thrust up against her, breathing out a laugh when she gave up her dominance, burying her face into his neck, her hand tightening in his hair as the other clawed at his hips.

"Rukia."

The shinigami moaned in response, her hands continuing their attack on his body.

Ichigo tightened his hold on her hips, thrusting one last time into her, biting his lip as he forced himself still, his body fighting against his will to finish himself.

Rukia's legs kept him in place, her face still buried in the crook of his neck, her hands now wrapped around his back.

"Rukia, I need-"

"No, Ichigo; just- just don't move. It'll take us longer to calm down, but I don't care. Just stay here…."

Sighing, Ichigo forced his hands to leave her hips, circling them around her slim waist.

He bit back a moan when he noticed the cold breeze from the fan, his sweat cooled off by it.

Nuzzling her head, he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent; "You're killing me, midget."

I think we're going to be here for a while."

"Good thing I'm sitting then…."

"Bitch."

"Idiot."

Ichigo laughed, feeling her wide smile against his neck.

---

"Well, well, well- look who decided to wake up!"

Shuuhei grinned as Rukia trudged over to the table, her hair wild, her shirt and- "A skirt, Rukia?"

Didn't know that was sleepwear; or you didn't have patience to take off your day clothes?"

"Be quiet, Hisagi." Growling, Rukia sat down across from Shuuhei.

"Yare; it's not my fault you didn't get enough sleep, you know. I got even less than you- since I couldn't come home until a certain shinigami and boy went to sleep!"

"Oh, shut it, Shuuhei!" Grabbing a cup, Rukia chucked it at the male, frowning when he quickly caught it just before it hit his nose.

"Don't think you'll always get me, Kuchiki."

Placing the cup aside, Shuuhei grabbed his sandwich, taking a large bite from it.

Pieces of ham and tomato fell onto the table, Shuuhei shrugging as he picked them up, eating them.

Grinning, Rukia stretched her arms above her as she stood, walking to her bedroom.

Pausing at the doorway, she glanced over her shoulder, her smile wide and mischievous; "You know, Shuuhei…."

Right there where you're eating? Ichigo and I had one hell of a time!"

Laughing, Rukia skipped into her room, Shuuhei's coughs and curses behind her.

---

Urahara smiled, his eyes easily following every move of the two shinigamis fighting before him.

"That's for getting busy with Ichigo, keeping me from my tub!"

Shuuhei swung at Rukia, his zanpaktou clashing against her own, sparks bursting from the blades.

Grunting, Rukia pushed off the ground, putting a few feet between them.

"That is for getting busy on the table-!"

Using flash step, Shuuhei moved behind her, bringing down his blade to her, her own blade meeting with his as she quickly spun around to block.

"And this right here, is for letting me eat off that very same table!"

Shuuhei shoved his blade against hers, causing the petite shinigami to loose her balance; in the single second, Shuuhei used flash step to move behind her again- only to move back around as she forced her body to spin.

Urahara coughed as a cloud of dust exploded around them, the impact of Rukia's body against the ground strong from Shuuhei's attack.

Panting, Shuuhei jumped from the scene, his body relaxed as he waited for the dust to clear.

After seconds of waiting, Shuuhei smirked as she failed to appear.

"Heh."

"Shakkaho!"

Shuuhei cursed, his body much too surprised of the attack to move in time, the red blast scorching his arm before he was able to jump away.

Landing in the dirt, Shuuhei gasped as he crushed his arm beneath him, the blood mixing with the ground.

"Damn it!"

"You yourself told me to never relax my stance during battle, fukutaichou."

Glancing ahead of him, Shuuhei could see Rukia ready to fight in the crater he had caused just a minute ago, her hand still extended from her kidou attack.

_She didn't even chant the spell, or anything- she went straight to the attack!_

Groaning, Shuuhei stood up, cursing loudly and openly as his arm burned; "Fuck, it just **had **to be the same spell!"

Laughing, Urahara started walking to them, clapping his hands; "Bravo, Rukia-chan, bravo!"

Now Hisagi-kun, I'll treat that arm in no time!"

"Like hell you will! I still remember the last time- I won't let you touch it!"

"Quit crying and whining, Shuuhei- or else I'll burn your other arm!"

"Don't act all high and mighty, Kuchiki!"

"Don't act all stupid and pathetic, Hisagi!"

"Oi, I'm a damn vice-captain; respect me, damn it- **ARGH!**"

Shuuhei dropped to the floor, cupping his bleeding nose, Rukia's sheath lying beside him.

"Perfect, Rukia-chan! Now I can heal him!"

"Damn you, Kuchiki!"

---

Tessai smiled gently at Rukia, the female stretching on the mat, trying to get comfortable in her gigai.

"You don't feel the wound Hisagi-kun gave you on your back, correct?"

"Not at all, Tessai-san! Thank you for healing me, as well as for cleaning my uniform."

"I'm just surprised a cut like that didn't stop you, Kuchiki-san."

"As am I; but I suppose it's a good sign it didn't, right?"

"Right, Kuchiki-san."

Smiling, Rukia thanked Tessai again, heading out of the room to find Shuuhei.

---

"Hey, Yuzu- how are you?"

"_Ichi-nii! I'm so happy to hear from you!"_

"Everything alright over there?"

Ichigo leaned against the payphone, the sidewalk busy behind him.

"_Oh yes, Ichi-nii! Dad hasn't been annoying me ever since that night I hit him with the spoon."_

_He's even been doing the groceries. Though I have to admit I'm bored at home when he does it."_

Ichigo laughed; "Really? Wow, you really have him whipped now."

"_**Almost **__the same way Rukia has __**you**__ whipped! Like father, like son!"_

"OI! That is not true, Yuzu!"

"_The whipped part? Cause there's no way you can deny being a Kurosaki, Ichi-nii."_

"I can wish, can't I?"

"_Hey! Then you'd be denying me!"_

"Not unless you deny it, too."

"_True. So tell me, how's Rukia? And Shuuhei? Having fun with them?"_

"They're both fine, and we're having a blast."

Wish you were here, kiddo."

"_I miss you, too, Ichi-nii. But I need to get dinner started; Dad's bringing a potential partner to fund the enlargement of the clinic."_

"Ugh, then you better cook up a few courses. Keep the old man in check, Yuzu."

"_Will do, Ichi-nii. Give a kiss to Rukia and Shuuhei for me."_

"Rukia- no problem. Shuuhei- that's another story."

"Get Rukia to kiss him for me, then!"

"Kurosaki Yuzu!"

---

"I went to Kisuke's last night, Bya."

Byakuya kept his head down, reading his papers before him.

Ukitake wasn't bothered, used to his cold exterior; "Rukia is advancing very well, you know."

Even though you demanded poor Hisagi to stay away from your office, he's been keeping reports of her training. I must say, it's impressing…."

"Why are you here, Jyuushiro?"

"Because you're a stubborn idiot who is twisting a promise out of its real intention."

"Indeed; now if you'd please excuse me, I have many papers to go through."

Sighing, Ukitake stayed in his seat before Byakuya's desk, glaring at his emotionless friend.

_At least that's what you pretend to be, Little Bya._

---

"I pity Ichigo, Kuchiki- stuck with a violent brat like you, glad I'm not in that position!"

"Be quiet, already! You've been complaining since Urahara's!"

"With every right, damn it!"

"Then maybe you need to step up your fighting, Hisagi!"

"No, you need to first stop playing around with Ichigo outside of your room, and then know I'm only going easy on you!"

"Then stop going easy on me!"

Rukia glared up at Shuuhei, making their way over to Ichigo's home to check up on his family.

Shuuhei was walking beside her, ranting about her "dirty business" and "noble cockiness."

Rukia was about to bite back when a sudden appearance of a reiatsu appeared just a few blocks away.

Frowning, she smacked Shuuhei's arm while looking in the general direction of the reiatsu; "Shuuhei."

"Disgusting bums- eh?"

Turning to Rukia, Shuuhei frowned as she stared intently towards the town's center.

"Rukia?"

"That reiatsu, Shuuhei? Is that it?"

"What? Which-?"

"The damn reiatsu, Shuuhei! Is that the one that attacked you?!"

Focusing, Shuuhei closed his eyes, trying to find-

"Yes; it's him!"

Jumping into the bushes beside them, Rukia and Shuuhei left their gigai behind, their hands on the hilt of their zanpaktou as they sped towards the Hollow.

-----

Eee, I'm so excited! I hope- reallyyyy hope- my idea doesn't blow up in my face!

I'll try to update within a week!

Please review, let me know what you think!

Love, KurosakiLove!


	30. Chapter 30: Ending to the First Arc

Chapter 30: Strawberry Meets Death: First Arc Ending

**ATTENTION!**

**Remember this is a FANFiction! I have written my own ideas, twisted in some of the original, twisted the original ideas even further!**

_Before you read this, please know that I appreciate EVERY, SINGLE REVIEWER AND SUPPORTER!_

_We'll see what you think of this; let me know whether I deserve to continue SMD or not._

_This is Part 1 of 2 to end the first arc of SMD and begin the new arc!_

**_PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! IT'S CRITICAL IN MY DECISION!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the original characters or concepts from Bleach.

Enjoy~ Please read the ending AN in this chapter.

---

"_When you find the Hollow, do not hesitate to kill it."_

-

Shuuhei grasped the hilt of his zanpaktou, his robes billowing violently as they sped through the air, his speed matched by Rukia beside him.

Her eyes were dark as they focused ahead, their violet hue so deep they seemed black at the first glance.

-

"_Urahara, we need to know why he's after Ichigo!"_

-

The Hollow's reiatsu was strong, barely moving from its location ahead of them.

The two shinigami drew closer to their target, unsheathing their gleaming zanpaktou as they jumped into the darkening sky, letting their bodies fall to the ground below.

-

"_Do you really want to try asking him questions with the Kurosaki's lives at risk, Kuchiki Rukia?"_

-

Landing in a crouch, Shuuhei quickly used flash step to move behind the Hollow's reiatsu, leaving Rukia as she stood.

Raising her gaze, Rukia's eyes scanned the open court yard, raising her blade before her.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

---

Yuzu sighed as she sat on the couch, her father snoring on the other end.

His mouth hanging wide open, Kurosaki Isshin looked amusing, but Yuzu couldn't find it in her to smile, at least.

She was beginning to grow bored of what she used to gladly accept, the fridge stuffed with leftovers, the house able to go days without cleaning.

Sighing, the sandy haired girl rested her elbow on the armrest, her chin held up by her palm.

The youngest Kurosaki had gotten so used to cooking for five stomachs-

_Well, more like seven since Ichi-nii and Shuuhei both seem to have two._

-that she found herself throwing away many leftovers when they didn't eat them on time, or forcing her father to eat more, his round stomach proof of her abuse.

Without Ichigo's brawls with his father, or Rukia and Shuuhei coming over after training, the house looked and smelled clean for days, leaving her bored for hours and hours on end.

"Dad, I'm going to the park…."

Receiving a twitch followed by a grunt in response, Yuzu stood from the couch, heading to the door.

---

Nodding in approval, Shuuhei jumped onto the roof of the building behind him, Rukia climbing up onto a statue on the opposite side of the court yard.

The Hollow's reiatsu remained in the area, only fluctuating in strength every few minutes.

Eyeing the groups of people below, Shuuhei pushed a thumb under the band secured around his arm, flicking off into the air, landing on the ground below.

Within seconds, small explosions erupted.

The crowd instantly reacted, rushing to leave the area, many leaving behind their bags has larger explosions erupted.

Rukia withdrew her extended arm, satisfied with her hadou, glancing around her in search of the Hollow.

Frowning, she noticed a petite woman with pale skin and dark, short hair, wearing a white gown seeming to cover her entire body.

Glancing at Shuuhei across the court yard, she jumped down from the statue, Sode no Shirayuki tight in her grasp.

Standing before the motionless woman, the courtyard now empty, she reaches out with her hand, her zanpaktou at ease beside her.

Before she could react, before Shuuhei could see anything, a red claw lashed at her from the air behind the woman, her skin ripping under its tight grasp, her blood flowing to the ground from her wounds.

"Hello, little shinigami."

---

Ichigo jerked underneath the covers of the bed, bolting upright with heavy breathing, his body covered in sweat.

He had been asleep for a few hours since Rukia and Shuuhei left to train, the sky now dark beyond the open window, the clouds unusually heavy.

Shaking, he quickly stood up, slamming the bathroom door open, turning on the icy water at the sink.

Cupping his hands, he splashed the water onto his face, his body jerking at the temperature.

-

'_Ichi-nii, save me!'_

'_Yuzu!'_

'_Ichigo, just leave! Run, Ichigo, run!'_

'_No, but Shuuhei-!'_

'_**RUN!**__'_

-

Ichigo grasped the cool edge of the sink, the water flowing at its most.

_Why did I have that dream?_

His body shook as he closed his eyes, remembering the images, the screams, the blood.

-

'_Rukia! RUKIA!'_

_The surroundings were blurry, her small body in front of him, reaching out to him._

_Everything became sharp and focused, Rukia's blood splattering onto him as she gasped, her hand grasping the large vine piercing through her stomach from behind._

_Speechless, unable to breathe, his clothes covered in her blood, Ichigo looked into her eyes as she gazed at him, an arm grasping his shoulder, the other hand thrusting against his chest, right onto his heart._

"_Live, fool!"_

-

Shaking his head, splashing the freezing water onto his face again, Ichigo closed the water, wiping his face with a small towel, heading out of the bathroom.

Grabbing his jacket, Ichigo opened the door, stepping out into the icy night.

---

"Rukia!"

Shuuhei jumped to ground below, grunting as his knees cracked as he landed; ignoring the pain, he ran to his comrade and friend, lashing his zanpaktou at the claw.

Moving just less of an inch, the red claw avoided his attack, crushing Rukia one last time, throwing her wounded body to the side; her cry echoing, Rukia crashed into a statue, the debris trapping her underneath.

Cursing, Shuuhei lashed out again, gasping when another claw lashed at him, a body appearing with it.

Eyes wide, his zanpaktou shaking in his trembling hands, Shuuhei managed a whisper; "Grand Fisher!"

---

Growling, Shuuhei tightened his hold on his hilt, launching himself at the large Hollow before him.

The shinigami engaged in a battle with him, Fisher's claws swiping at him, easily blocking each and every attack by Shuuhei's blade.

Laughing at Shuuhei, Grand Fisher jumped backwards, taunting Shuuhei to come at him.

Charging, Shuuhei yelled out in frustration, ready to slash his zanpaktou in attack.

_He's open- something has to be wrong!_

As he approached the Hollow, Shuuhei caught the chuckle from Grand Fisher, skidding to a halt as a familiar, young girl appeared before him between himself and Fisher.

"Y-Yuzu?"

---

Ichigo frowned as he knocked on Urahara's door, irritated at the silence behind it.

"That's strange… where are they?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ichigo turned his back to the empty shop, heading out to the sidewalk.

Glancing up into the sky, Ichigo scowled, trying to remember if Rukia told him any other plans for the day.

_Not even Jinta or Ururu are home, though…. Why would they have to go wherever they went?_

A small drop of water fell onto his cheek, rolling down as another light drop fell from the sky.

_Why are you crying today, Mom?_

---

Yuzu stared blankly at her shoes, the grass beneath her moving back and forth as her feet were.

The swings creaked with her light weight, the metal of the chain rusted, the leather seat worn and torn.

Sighing, she looked up into the sky, frowning when a small drop of rain landed on her lips.

Wiping it slowly, delicately with her fingers, Yuzu looked at the water smeared on her skin, her brows furrowing.

"Rain? In the middle of July?"

Her frown grew as the water disappeared into her skin, just as another fell onto her fingers.

It wasn't large enough for her to see her reflection, to see just how much she looked like her brother that night.

---

"Y-Yuzu! What are you doing?!"

Shuuhei stood frozen before the girl, his zanpaktou still in position to attack, his body in stance.

"Please, Shuuhei; don't hurt me."

"N-no, I would never! But why are you here, what are you thinking?!"

"Please, Shuuhei; put down your sword."

That's when it hit him; _how could she possibly-_

Shuuhei grunted as a large mass of fur from Grand Fisher engulfed him, restraining him against the ground.

"How pathetic, shinigami! You surely know my name, but yet you know nothing of my powers!"

Pathetic!"

Walking over to the trapped shinigami, the Hollow smashed a foot onto him, laughing as Shuuhei obviously fought back a cry.

"How do you think I've survived for the past fourteen years? How do you think I've managed to eat so many delicious shinigami?"

Shuuhei bit harder into his lips, feeling blood trickle down his chin, the weight on his chest heavier with every question.

"Like a child, your weak partner fell for my lure, just like you did! Couldn't you notice the same clothes on the child as the woman?"

Ridiculous!"

Fisher increased the pressure, holding back just enough to prevent breaking Shuuhei's bones.

"What's the fun if I kill you now? I know you've been protecting that wretched human!"

Looking down at Shuuhei, Fisher laughed, enjoying to look of realization in the shinigami's eyes.

"What if he were to see his little sister out in the dark, all alone, in the middle of the night?"

Above him, he hovered his lure in Shuuhei's view, the face and hair of Yuzu still held.

"Would he come to her? Would he come to **me**?"

"Why are you after him! He's only human, a normal human!"

"How about we talk after I've already devoured his soul!"

Within seconds, Grand Fisher disappeared, his reiatsu slowly heading to Ichigo's, how a hunter would stalk its prey.

Cursing, yelling in fury, Shuuhei maneuvered his hands beneath the restraint, pressing them against the binding fur.

"Hadou No. 31- shakkaho!"

Covering his face from the blast, Shuuhei rolled to his fallen zanapktou, using shunpo to chase after Grand Fisher, unaware of the yellow glow beneath the debris covering Kuchiki Rukia.

---

Ichigo pulled his jacket closer around his frame, the air chilled to a light fog.

He looked up from his feet, finding himself by the inner river wash, the street lamp flickering above him.

A rail separated him from the narrow street, trees looming on the ledge above him.

He could tell he was almost home, the entrance to the park in view, his home just on the other end of the large park.

Taking a step, his other foot didn't follow, his entire form still as he stared before him; "Yuzu?"

Yuzu, what are you doing here, at this hour?! What the hell are you wearing?!"

Growling, Ichigo finally moved for her, reaching out to grab her.

Just as he was about to curl his hand around her strange gown, she sprinted to the rail, jumping over into the street.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo stared in horror as she walked to the edge of the wash below her, her hands extended out to him.

"Ichi-nii, save me!"

-

"_Ichi-nii, save me!"_

_­­_-

_No! It can't be!_

"Yuzu!"

Moving as quickly as he could, he ran to the rail, his body swinging over it before a black blur crashed against him, sending his body backwards onto the ground.

"Shit!"

Recovering, Ichigo looked up, shocked to see Shuuhei hovering above him, his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Ichigo! Make a run for it!"

Ichigo couldn't find his breath, confused at Shuuhei's actions, confused as to why he was in a shinigami's uniform out in the open.

Confused as to why he was keeping him from saving his sister.

"Shuuhei-!"

"Ichigo, just leave! Run, Ichigo, run!"

-

"_Ichigo, just leave!"_

-

"Ichi-nii, why aren't you saving me? Help me, please!"

Before Ichigo could even blink, Shuuhei spun around, his hand extended towards the young girl.

"Hadou No. 4- byakurai."

---

Tousen taichou sped through the hallways, dodging everyone in his way, sprinting across the courtyard to the noble captain's office, grunting an apology as he ran into Renji, pushing past him into the room.

Ukitake jumped at the sudden slam of the door, Byakuya only glancing up from his papers.

"Tousen! What's the matter, why are you here?"

Panting, Tousen taichou reached for Ukitake's robes, pulling him close; "Hisagi."

Hisagi was attacked in the living world. It's Fisher; Fisher has appeared!"

Paling, Ukitake turned to Byakuya, the captain already standing.

A single word escaped them both; "Rukia."

---

Ichigo pushed Shuuhei off of him, struggling to stand as the blue lightening penetrated Yuzu, her body falling backwards into the river wash below.

"**YUZU**!"

A rough hand pulled Ichigo by the collar, his body spun around, Ichigo's amber eyes meeting with Shuuhei's.

"Ichigo, you're seeing me as a shinigami right now! The Hollow is here, I only fended it off for a little bit!"

"That doesn't explain why you attacked Yuzu!"

"It isn't her, Ichigo! It's the Hollow, trust me!"

Shaking, Ichigo shook his head, looking between Shuuhei and the last place Yuzu stood, his heart and mind confused.

"Ichigo, please, I need you to run!"

"No, but Shuuhei-!"

"**RUN**!"

Shoving the boy back, Shuuhei jumped backwards as a claw punctured the cement ground, his foot barely making it out of the way.

Ichigo stared in shock as an immense, dark, green monster stood between them, a white mask covering its face, his claws red as blood.

"Kurosaki Ichigo; I've waited fourteen years for this!"

"…What?"

Fisher charged at the boy, roaring in irritation as Shuuhei intercepted him, his zanpaktou slicing into his arm.

"Die, shinigami!"

Lashing out repeatedly, Fisher struck Shuuhei on his chest, Ichigo screaming his name in horror as he tore Shuuhei's flesh.

"You bother me, shinigami! How about a little riddle?"

Panting, Shuuhei moved before Ichigo, his zanpaktou in position.

_What is he doing?_

"What happens when three Hollows find a human girl in the park, eh?"

"What-?"

"Her soul gets devoured before her brother's."

Shuuhei snapped his head back to Ichigo, the words sinking into the boy's heart.

_Yuzu!_

"Don't you dare-!"

"Too late, shinigami!" Behind him, three Hollows appeared, following Fisher's pointing claw.

"Shuuhei, do something!"

"I-I-I can't, I can't just leave-"

"It's **Yuzu**, Shuuhei! Save her!"

Shaking, Shuuhei paled as Yuzu's cry echoed through the night, the Hollow's roar loud and clear from the nearby park.

"What will it be, shinigami?"

"Shuuhei, **save her**!"

Breathing out a cry, Shuuhei disappeared from in front of Ichigo, Grand Fisher's fur lashing out to strike the teenager before him, the tips sharpened to kill.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

---

"**Help**!"

Yuzu screamed as a crater appeared before her, spinning to run in another direction only to be blocked again.

Falling into the crater, Yuzu crawled out, running towards the trees.

Her breath burned her lungs and muscles, branches cutting her skin as she ran through the narrow group of trees along the wall surrounding the park.

Trees were uprooted behind her, small craters appearing beside her along the edge of the trees, branches ripped apart above her head.

Whimpering as her body begged to stop, Yuzu screamed again, pushing through the last of the trees, right into the open.

Tripping on a sprinkler head, Yuzu crashed into the dirt, yelling in agony, three lashes tearing across her back.

Her vision faded, looking ahead of her as her head fell against its side, seeing a robed man before her, losing herself to the darkness just as he slashed his sword through a large monstrosity.

---

"Blasted shinigami! Why won't you **die**?!"

"Rukia!"

Ichigo jumped to the side as Rukia landed in his place, blocking the claw as it made for her gut.

"Shakkaho!"

Fisher yelled as her kidou burned his mask, swinging out his clawed talons.

Rukia dodged the attacks, using shunpo to move about him, lashing out attacks.

She failed to strike him, his fur blocking against her attacks, his claws coming at her randomly.

Growling, Grand Fisher suddenly turned, a defenseless Ichigo in his view.

"Ichigo, no!"

Grunting, Ichigo stood up to jump as a talon struck at him, his body crashing against the wall.

Eyes wide at the oncoming claw, Ichigo struggled to move, gasping as Rukia appeared before him.

"Shakkaho!"

"**NO**!" Clutching his mask, Fisher roared in anger, looking up at the panting shinigami in front of him.

Behind her, Ichigo stood in horror, his eyes empty as he stared at Fisher.

"It's… you."

Behind the broken mask, the face of his mother's killer stared right back at him.

---

"Kurosaki-sama, Kurosaki-sama!"

Shuuhei banged against the metal door, his desperate fists beginning to indent it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The lock came undone, a shocked Isshin pushed aside as he opened the door; "Wait, what's-!"

"It's Yuzu, Kurosaki!"

Following the trail of blood, Isshin looked right at his bleeding daughter in the arms of a shinigami.

Catching his breath, pushing his fear aside, Isshin immediately ordered Shuuhei to assist him; "Place her on the table, strip of her shirt!"

Clearing the table with a rough sweep of his arm, Shuuhei placed Yuzu face-down on the top, ripping her shredded shirt.

Shuuhei held back a gasp, the three cuts deep in her back, bones and organs visible beneath the ripped muscles.

"Help me clean her immediately, we can't let her loose anymore blood!"

Spilling various bottles and bandages onto the table, Isshin began to work, his face cold and firm has he wiped away as much of the dirt from the wounds as possible.

"Kuro-"

"Don't, shinigami; right now, we need to save her."

Shoving towels into Shuuhei's arms, Isshin yelled at him to place pressure against the blood flow, walking to the kitchen to grab the phone.

Joining Shuuhei, Isshin placed the bloodied phone between his neck and shoulder, working on stopping the blood flow.

"I need an ambulance sent to the Kurosaki residence immediately!"

Shuuhei bit his lip as he grabbed another towel, tossing aside the soaked one.

_Rukia is still fighting, Urahara is nowhere in sight! She needs me!_

"**Don't ask how she got like this, just send your unit out here**!"

_But I can't leave Yuzu; we need to save her!_

---

Rukia charged the Hollow before her, yelling in anger as she dodged his striking fur, only a few steps from Fisher's body- when suddenly, a body appeared before her, his brown eyes and dark, black hair freezing her to her core.

_Kai-_

"Bakudou No. 1- sai!"

The lure plummeted to the ground as she restrained it, Fisher's protesting roars filling the air as he tried to move the lure against her.

Jumping up, Rukia extended her arm towards the still lure below her, her zanpaktou aimed for the limb attaching the figure to Grand Fisher.

"Hadou No. 4- byakurai!"

Slicing through the limb as the blue lightening scorched the impersonating lure to ashes, Rukia landed before the raging Hollow, holding her zanpaktou before her, pointed to the ground.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro."

---

"Kuchiki taichou, your orders are to defeat Fisfer and assist our shinigami in battle- nothing more."

"I'll do as I see fit, Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

With a cold stare, Byakuya followed his Hell Butterfly through the Senkei Gate, another appearing for his vice-captain.

Sighing, Ukitake stared after them with Tousen, his gaze shifted to Yamamoto; "I fear something is going terribly wrong, Yamamoto."

"Ukitake taichou, Tousen taichou; pray for the defeat of Grand Fisher and not your subordinates."

May the strength of their zanpaktou be with them."

---

"Ichigo!"

Rukia rushed over to the still boy kneeling on the ground, grasping his shoulders as she shook them.

"Ichigo, are you alright?! Ichigo!"

"It was **him**, Rukia…."

"What? Ichigo, what are you saying."

"He's the man…. The man behind the mask is the murderer of my mother!"

Keeping his head bowed, Ichigo clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly, the memories attacking his mind and heart.

"…Ichigo… I- **no**!"

Ichigo yelled as Rukia's hands were ripped from him, her body flung back behind the half-restrained Fisher, his body breaking through the rest of the ice.

Standing, Ichigo made to run to Rukia, stopped by a painful stab to his gut, choking as blood splattered to the ground.

Ichigo followed the red limb back up to Fisher, his hands grasping the limb inside him, Fisher's eyes glowing with hate.

"For fourteen damn years, your mother's pathetic thoughts swam in my head; your stupid, pathetic crying playing over and over in it!"

She was my last kill, before I was consumed!"

Now, I get to shut her up while getting one hell of a kick from your reiatsu, boy!"

Lashing his fur out to Ichigo, Fisher laughed as Ichigo stood in place, his face void of emotion.

Ichigo stared before him, the green fur slowly advancing, his breathing heavy to his ears, his vision starting to blur.

Ichigo started to close his eyes, catching sight of Rukia running to him.

_No._

"R-Rukia! RUKIA!"

Don't!" Ichigo didn't know how he managed to yell for her, his body becoming heavier as his blood flowed out to the ground, Rukia's hands reaching out for him, the attacking limb right behind her.

She was right in front of him when the limb penetrated her stomach from behind, her blood splattering onto him, her blood mixing with his below on the ground.

His vision sharpened as she grasped the green limb from moving further past her into him, whispering words as she clawed at it to stop; "Ba-kudou… No. 9- ge…ki."

Just as Ichigo felt another pierce start to rip at his skin, the attacking limb froze, glowing red as Grand Fisher trashed in place behind her, drops of rain starting to pour.

Speechless, unable to breath, his clothes covered in their blood, Ichigo looked into her eyes as she gazed at him, her arm reaching up to grasp his shoulder, her other hand moving her white, beautiful zanpaktou to his chest, right above his heart.

"Live, even if just for a few seconds more! Live as long as you will!"

Tears mixed with the rain as they slid from her fading eyes, down her cheeks to the ground, her hold on her hilt tightening.

"Ru…kia…."

Grasping his shoulder tightly one last time, Rukia pulled herself to him, supporting him against her as she spoke against his ear.

"Live, Ichigo…."

Gasping, Ichigo felt the cold of her blade thrust through his heart, an intense light blinding him.

"_Live, fool!"_

_-----_

Part 2 is the finish to this chapter, and an entrance to the second "arc" of SMD.

I kept Masaki's killer the same, but change how it's discovered, and how long he had been 'Grand Fisher.' I know his fur doesn't unattach from him, but who cares? Basically, I mixed Grand Fisher with the parakeet Hollow guy. OH, and his lure is a guy but looks like a woman to me.....

The yellow glow is her healing kido.

The street with the wash along it is equivilent to the scene in Episode 16/17, just with my own add to it.

SO, Grand Fisher is one of the three- okay, four, actually- major events in Bleach's first season! Any ideas what else is going to happen in just a matter of one chapter?

I hope this didn't disappoint you, I was a nervous wreck and it's 3 flippin AM... and I have work at 8AM. FML.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Do I deserve to continue?

THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT (Err, morning!)

Much love, KurosakiLove~


	31. Chapter 31: Intro to the Second Arc

Chapter 31: Strawberry Meets Death: Second Arc Introduction

... holy crap. Part 2 of 2! I hope it meets to your expectations!

Enjoy~

-----

The light was still surrounding him when Ichigo felt Fisher's talon removing itself from his body, the rough feel of it scraping against his insides, tearing his muscles even further.

Gasping, Ichigo released his hold on the talon, his hands reaching out before him, finding a body in the mist of the intense light.

_Rukia._

His eyes shut tightly, Ichigo pulled Rukia to him, his heart beating violently in his chest as she fell limply against him, his own body struggling to stay standing.

Slowly opening his eyes, Ichigo looked ahead of him as the light faded, Grand Fisher's form now distant in the sky.

"R-Rukia-a?" Gently tightening his arm around her, Ichigo pulled back slightly, reaching a hand to her face, pushing aside her tangled, wet hair.

Stumbling, Ichigo bit back a whimper, trying to coax her awake, caressing her face with his bloody hands.

The rain washed the smears of blood from Rukia's cheeks, flowing down over her body, pooling by their feet.

Loosening his hold on her just enough, Ichigo looked over her form, confused as he took her in.

Her shinigami robes were gone, a short, white robe in its place instead.

The robe was clinging to every curve, the thin material soaked with the pouring rain-

_And blood…._

-

"_RUKIA! Don't!"_

-

Ichigo's entire body started to protest again, begging to fall, to rest against the ground.

Ichigo fought to stay standing, whispering to Rukia, begging her to open her eyes.

-

"_Live as long as you will!"_

-

Holding his arm out before him, Ichigo followed the black sleeves to his fully clothed body with the same black material, pulling at the bloodied sash tied around his waist, looking back at Rukia's white robe.

_The robes of a shinigami…._

-

­_"Live, Ichigo…."_

-

Trembling, Ichigo pushed aside the cloth covering his chest, his body practically groaning in pain as it slowly bled, his chest exposed to the rain.

His heart was still beating violently, underneath a scar thin as a blade, smooth as a cut.

Holding her close again, tucking her head under his chin as he struggled to breathe calmly, his hand reached behind his neck, grasping a hilt.

-

"_Live, fool!"_

-

Ichigo fell onto his knees, cradling Rukia's limp body as he unsheathed his large sword, holding it before him.

_No, not a sword; a zanpaktou… of a shinigami._

Throwing it to the side, he wrapped his arms tightly around Rukia, pulling her close as he felt his body give in to darkness, the rain drops loud in his mind as his head crashed onto the concrete.

---

The water splashed beneath his feet with every step he took, his hair matted down from the rain.

Pumping his arms, almost leaping in his run, Shuuhei tried to find his way back to his comrade, the streets unfamiliar in the area he was in, barely able to sense the single reiatsu miles away.

_I can't feel Rukia… I can't feel her, damn it!_

Biting his lip, Shuuhei pushed his body to run faster, trying to hold onto the small trace of reiatsu that belonged to Ichigo.

He could feel Fisher's own reiatsu disappearing completely miles beyond Ichigo, cursing as he failed to use shunpo again, losing trace of Ichigo's reiatsu at that speed.

_Damn it, Ichigo! Don't you __**dare**__ die! Don't die, not if Yuzu held on!_

Turning a corner, Shuuhei stopped dead in his tracks, two new reiatsu appearing near Ichigo.

_Kuchiki taichou! Abarai!_

Paling, Shuuhei burst into shunpo, quickly making his way over to them.

---

"Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Squad is near this area, Abarai. Find her."

Nodding, Renji went ahead as his captain stayed behind, scanning the streets in search of the dying shinigami.

_As long as taichou could still barely sense her, she __**has **__to be alive! She just has to!_

Byakuya stood silently until Renji disappeared from view, quietly turning to walk in the opposite direction of his fukutaichou.

Following the edge of the park, Byakuya glanced into it, noticing the trashed trees within it, traces of Shuuhei's lingering reiatsu by the scene.

Turning away from it, his attention was caught as he glanced down a darker street, a motionless mass underneath a flickering light, the rain distorting his sight ever so slightly.

Walking calmly towards it, he peaked his reiatsu to call over Renji, slowly approaching the mass on the ground.

Standing over it, Byakuya's eyes widened, locked on his sister's limp body, a larger body enveloping her.

"Rukia!"

Renji appeared by Byakuya, immediately moving to her, pushing the larger body carelessly to the side.

Holding Rukia in his arms, Renji finally looked over to the other, rage filling his entire body as he recognized the orange hair.

_Kurosaki!_

His eyes furrowed as he continued staring at the motionless boy, certain the human was wearing the very exact robes of a shinigami as he, his gaze trailing beside Ichigo to the large zanpaktou.

Looking down at Rukia covered in a bloody, white robe, Sode no Shirayuki nowhere in sight, Renji shook his head in useless denial.

_I-it can't be… the boy can't be a shinigami! No, Rukia, don't tell me you-_

"Do you know this shinigami, Abarai?"

"N-no, taichou…."

"Abarai?"

"He… he was a **human**…." Holding Rukia closer as his captain stepped towards Ichigo, Renji closed his eyes, the rain running down his face.

_I won't ask for forgiveness, Rukia. Not for the likes of __**him**_.

Opening his eyes, he stared in awe as his captain simply unsheathed his zanpaktou, his entire form motionless to Renji's eyes.

Byakuya's fukutaichou knew better, however; blood suddenly poured from Ichigo's chest, his reiatsu completely gone.

---

Raising his zanpaktou, Byakuya looked once more at the boy lying by his feet, burning his image into his mind before he brought down his blade.

His face remained calm as Renji"s was hit with surprise, his body still as Renji's stood up with Rukia's limp body, stepping back from the two shinigami.

"Hisagi fukutaichou."

"Kuchiki taichou."

Bowing his head, Shuuhei fought to keep his arms steady, holding his blade against Byakuya's, the attacking blade resting in his shoulder's flesh.

Ignoring the blood, Shuuhei looked up to Byakuya, his face mirroring the captain's; "I do not think the final blow is necessary, taichou."

"What do you know of this, Hisagi Shuuhei?"

"I know that… Kuchiki Rukia did not turn this boy into a Death God; she was protecting the boy from Fisher's attacks, and the boy simply got in the way."

"Your reiatsu is in that over-sized garden some feet away, vice-captain. How would you know what happened here?"

"I was here when it happened, taichou… I followed Fisher to try and finish him when Kuchiki Rukia no longer could."

Looking away from Byakuya's cold, analyzing gaze, Shuuhei bowed his head again, keeping his labored breathing silent.

Renji's gaze was narrowed on his fellow fukutaichou, wondering if he knew the human behind him, wondering if it really was all a mistake.

Looking down at Rukia, however, he couldn't help but know she knew exactly what she had been doing.

"Shatter his zanpaktou, Hisagi fukutaichou. I will see to your punishment if I find out that zanpaktou was deliberately created by her own."

Raising his blade from Shuuhei's body, Byakuya turned from Shuuhei with his zanpaktou raised before him, opening a gate back to Soul Society.

Shaking as he stood up, Shuuhei turned around, looking down on Ichigo's dying body.

Stepping over to the large, fallen zanpaktou, Shuuhei raised his own above it, its tip pointed down onto Ichigo's blade.

Biting his lip, he brought down his blade, the steel of Ichigo's zanpaktou shattering under its strength.

Sheathing his blade, Shuuhei glanced into the trees up on the ledge, silently giving his good-bye before he turned, following the other shinigami back home.

As the gates closed behind them, a black cat leapt down from the ledge, walking over to Ichigo.

Its fur didn't get much wet, Urahara holding an umbrella over them as he stared down at the boy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… sorry we're late."

---

"_Mommy!" "Ichigo, no!"_

_Run, Ichigo! __**Run**__!"_

-

The room was empty when Ichigo managed to open his eyes, the bright light above him fooling him into thinking he was dead.

The pain searing through his torso as he tried sitting up proved otherwise.

-

"_You fool! You should have run away! You needed to get Yuzu out of there immediately!"_

-

Panting, Ichigo let his head fall back onto the pillow, grinding his teeth as he tried to will the pain away.

-

"_Ichigo! Make a run for it!"_

_Run, Ichigo, run!"_

_**RUN**__!"_

-

Clenching his fists, Ichigo stared at the light above him, his eyes glazing over; raising his hand above him, staring at it against the light, he brought it down to his stomach, the large wound from Grand Fisher closed up with stitches.

-

"_Shuuhei, do something!"_

_It's __**Yuzu**__, Shuuhei! Save her!"_

-

Trailing his hand to his heart, he traced the thin scar, fighting back the few tears brimming his eyes.

-

"_You told me to never run from you, Ichigo."_

-

Clenching his hand over his heart, his nails digging into his chest, Ichigo remembered Rukia running to him, Grand Fisher's attacking limb right behind her as she reached for him.

He remembered the feel of her blood splattering against him, the look in her eyes as her life drained from her.

Ichigo remembered her blade piercing his heart.

-

"_So why can you run away from me?"_

-

_Why is running always my option?_

_Why can I only run? Why can't I protect myself from more than just fists?_

_Why can't I protect my family?_

_She protected __**me**__, took the shot for me._

_I needed __**him**__ to protect my own sister, because __**I couldn't do anything**__._

_**She**__ ended up running to me, saving me with her life._

_Rukia._

He could still feel her cold, wet body, limp against him, blood soaking her robes, her shinigami powers gone.

Biting his lip, Ichigo allowed a single tear to run down his cheek onto the mat below him, raising his hand to wipe away the rest.

---

"Glad to see you're awake, Kurosaki-kun."

Urahara pocketed his fan as he stepped into the room, a black cat trailing his feet.

"Had a feeling you were the one behind this…."

Reaching down to grab the cat winding around his feet, Urahara straightening himself out, the cat now purring in his arms.

"What's really behind those words, Kurisaki-kun?"

"…Why didn't you save **her**? Where is she?"

Sighing, Urahara ignored Ichigo's glare, sitting down beside him.

"She isn't here, Ichigo. Both Rukia and Shuuhei have been taken back to Soul Society."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, his body stiff as Urahara's words repeated over and over in his mind.

"_Taken back to Soul Society."_

"No, that can't…."

"As real as that scar over your heart is, Ichigo; Kuchiki Rukia is gone."

"Was she… Is she alive?"

Urahara stayed silent as he looked into Ichigo's eyes, his hands rubbing the cat's back.

"**Is she alive, Urahara?!**"

"I don't know if she'll make it, even if she's back in Soul Society."

His face overridden with pain, Ichigo turned his gaze back to the ceiling, back to the light.

_Rukia._

---

"Byakuya! What happened?!"

Ukitake rushed to Byakuya's vice-captain, taking hold of her body, ignoring Renji's hesitation to let go of her.

Holding her, Ukitake shook his head, turning to Kiyone beside him.

"Call Unohana taichou immediately! We'll have Rukia in our squad barr-"

"She will be at the sixth squad's holding cell."

"Nani?! What are you doing, Byakuya?! As her captain, I won't let you throw her in jail while she's dying!"

"As a Kuchiki, I order Kuchiki Rukia to be arrested for questioning."

Byakuya gave Kiyone a single glance, silently ordering her to follow command.

"Hai, Kuchiki taichou…." Using shunpo, Kiyone disappeared to retrieve Unohana.

"Abarai, arrest Hisagi Shuuhei from the Ninth Squad as soon as he steps through the gate. I want him in our holding cells as well."

"Hai…."

Bowing, Renji wasn't surprised to find the spot his captain last stood empty as he looked up.

"I'm pretty sure you were ordered to arrest me, Abarai."

Turning, Renji faced Shuuhei as he stepped past the gate, his hand clutching his shoulder in attempt to stop the blood flow.

"By order of Kuchiki tai-"

"Cut the formal shit, Abarai."

Looking past Renji, Shuuhei locked his eyes with Ukitake's; "May I accompany you to the holding cells, Ukitake taichou?"

"Hai, Shuuhei… Let's get Rukia to Unohana. I'll ask her to tend to you, as well."

Your captain will probably be there, too."

Standing alone as Ukitake and Shuuhei left in a flash step, Renji fisted his hands at his sides, glaring at the place Rukia was laying limply in her captain's arms before disappearing.

_I won't ask you for forgiveness if you wake up, Rukia… I won't!_

---

"Fisher escaped, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I… I don't want to be protected anymore…."

Keeping silent, Urahara raised his gaze to the wall across from him.

"I want to protect my family, Urahara. I want to protect **myself**, so that they don't have to worry…."

I want to be able to take on Rukia's abuse when I yell at her for pulling that stunt… when she comes back."

Looking back down at Ichigo, Urahara tipped his hat back; "Oh? You believe Rukia-chan is alive?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I assume you're implying you think I have a way to help you, then?"

"I know you can help me, Urahara."

"It'll be long and painful; you'll have to have the heart to pull through until the end."

Sitting up, grunting as his muscles protested, gently moving to avoid opening his wound, Ichigo straightened his back as he turned to Urahara, his amber eyes set.

"Kuchiki Rukia took that with her, but I can manage."

"Alright, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Standing, Urahara dropped the cat to the floor, grabbing his cane leaning against the wall.

Turning back to Ichigo, Urahara pointed his cane to the scar across Ichigo's heart, smirking; "By the way, Kurosaki-kun…."

The black cat jumped onto a shelf across the room, purring as it gazed at the two males, its tail curling from side to side; a small smirk seemed to pull at its lips, its eyes narrowing as if a scheme was accomplished.

"Happy birthday."

Pushing his cane into Ichigo's chest, Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes, swinging his cane by his finger as he walked over Ichigo's lifeless body.

------

Oh dear. The second arc begins!

This is different- I know. They're OOC for the most part- I know. It's 'Strawberry Meets Death'- not 'Bleach.'

I will try responding to all your encouraging, amazing reviews! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, and I hope I can keep up the story without butchering it.

SMD will take a wide turn away from Bleach for a while, but I'll swerve it back in a few chapters.

The scene with Bya and Renji before Shuuhei comes is when Bya destroys Ichigo's spiritual power and booster.

All the flashbacks involving "run" and such? An unplanned theme so far :D I noticed Ichigo was told to run from danger and was protected (THAT part we're familiar with) many times in SMD, so I used it as his decision to become stronger, since he can't say "I'm going to save Rukia!" in SMD.

KITTY! We all know who THAT is. Oh, and the time that has passed since June is ROUGHLY close to Ichigo's birthday, so I decided "what the heck? why not?" and POOF! It's July 7th.

So, the four events mashed into 2 chapters?

1 Fisher 2 Ichigo becoming a shinigami 3 Bya destroying Ichi's powers 4 Rukia taken to SS.

Did it blow up in my face?

Thank you all for your support and reviews.

Again, I hope I didn't disappoint. Reviews would help immensely, so please tell me your opinion on Chapter 31.

Much love, KurosakiLove


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Strawberry Meets Death

I'm assuming everyone knows Bleach pretty well... if not.... TOO BAD! :D

I cut the days down to one,.... you'll know what I mean....I have no patience, damn it! lol

**Disclaimer:** The original characters, quotes and plot of Bleach are not mine.

Hope you enjoy!

-----

"Tada!" Urahara grinned as he threw his arms open, his "spirit fingers" in fury.

"…Is this legal?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Is that all you can say about my amazing basement?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck as he looked about him, the vast cavern beneath the shop seeming to be endless.

Sighing, Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets, the chain connected to his chest clinking at his movement.

"Well, are we going to do this training or not? Get to the stabbing already, will you?"

Blinking, his arms still outstretched, Urahara frowned at Ichigo; "Stabbing?"

"You already brought back my spirit force up there by nearly breaking my face; what else is there but to make me a shinigami again?"

"...Stabbing?"

Exasperated, Ichigo crossed his arms with a huff of breath, glaring at Urahara.

"Rukia pierced her zanpaktou through my heart."

"Exactly; Rukia did it."

"Eh...." Ichigo stared blankly at the man before him, hazel eyes staring right back at him, just as blankly.

"So it was Rukia's power in you, not your own."

"I wouldn't have my own-"

"So if ever up against Kuchiki Byakuya again- not that last night counts, really- he could take it from you just as easily again."

"Why would I be up agai-"

"So we're going to make you unleash your own powers, awaken your hidden strength!"

"And just how-"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he managed to catch the gleam off the axe's steel, Tessai's strong arm bringing it down in a wide arc, its sharp edge breaking through his Chain of Fate.

"M-m-my c-chain! My flippin' chain!"

"Yes, Ichigo! **Your** chain and no else's!"

Grabbing the broken chain, staring at it in disbelief, Ichigo paled as he thought back to his conversation with Urahara beforehand; "I'm… dead?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean **not yet**?" Glaring at the man, Ichigo grinded his teeth, his hands tightly grasping what little of his chain was left.

"Only if you allow youself to become a Hollow will you die."

True, you can no longer get back into your body as you are now, but you **can** if you become a shinigami; it's that or death."

"…I'm going to kill you."

Urahara smiled as he tipped his head down to shadow his eyes, his cane swinging from his finger.

"The only you can do that is if you don't die down there, Kurosaki-kun."

"Eh? Down where?"

Turning towards the approaching Ururu, Urahara congratulated her on her hard work, Ichigo shrieking behind him as he fell into the sudden, massive hole beneath his feet, Tessai jumping in after him.

Hearing a faint thud, some cursing from Ichigo, Urahara sat down by the hole's edge, patting the spot beside him for Ururu.

"And he'll be angrier in three… two…"

One."

"**URAHARA**!"

"Tenchou!" Tessai's voice carried up to the sitting pair, Ichigo's yelling still loud and clear.

"Tenchou; his binding was successful!"

"Excellent!" Leaning over the edge, looking down at Ichigo, Urahara yelled out to him; "Kurosaki-kun! Keep yourself busy and try to climb out of there with your arms like that!"

"When I get out, I'm going to kill you! I swear I will, damn it!"

"Kurosaki-kun, don't waste your energy yelling! You'll need it to bear the Encroachment of your chain!"

On cue, Ichigo's cries of pain broke out, Urahara's smirk disappearing.

"Don't give up, Ichigo…."

---

Shuuhei sighed as he shifted his legs, wincing at the needle-like feeling in them, his back aching from his position on the floor.

Leaning his head against the cold metal bars, he glanced past them into Rukia's neighboring cell, her limp body on several mats, a Fourth Squad officer watching over her by a corner.

Shuuhei can see Rukia's chest raising and falling, her hands laying motionless by her sides, her breathing faint and soft.

Shuuhei away from his recovering friend back to the small window in his cell, keeping himself busy by counting the clouds.

"Hisagi."

Turning to the cell's door, Shuuhei frowned as Renji leaned against the bars, his glare set on Shuuhei as he addressed the shinigami watching over Rukia; "You, in the corner; leave."

"Hai, Abarai fukutaichou...."

"Your orders were to stay by her side until you're relieved by someone else, kid."

"H-Hisagi fukutaichou is right, Abarai fukutaichou…."

The thin squad member stood by Rukia's cell door, glancing nervously between the two vice-captains.

"Hisagi is a prisoner; follow your orders."

"Then my orders were from Unohana taichou, to stay and watch Kuchiki-san-"

"**GET OUT**!"

Yelping, the young woman bowed before Renji, making her way out of Rukia's cell. Before she reached the door to leave the holding cells, she turned back to Shuuhei, bowing to make her leave.

Nodding, Shuuhei turned his attention to Renji, the other vice-captain fuming as the door closed.

"What do you want, Abarai?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are, lying for her back in the living world?"

"Rukia-"

"Don't you **dare** call her so casually!"

Shuuhei cursed as he stormed up to his feet, walking up to the bars separating him for Renji, curling his hands around the bars.

"Sorry to break this to you, Abarai, but you left your assignment, and I took over. It's hard not to become nakama living and training with her; but then again, you wouldn't know since you leave every time a man comes into her life, don't you?"

Reaching through the bars, grasping Shuuhei's dirty uniform, Renji pulled the vice-captain against the metal, his eyes burning with rage; "You know **nothing**! Absolutely nothing, Hisagi!"

"I know one doesn't have to know another for years to want to protect them, to give them their trust!"

This isn't about you, Abarai; Rukia's happiness, her safety, comes before your jealousy and wants!"

Renji tightened his hold on Shuuhei's robes, biting his lip. Opening his mouth to retort, to shove those words back in Shuuhei's mouth, to say anything… Renji couldn't find any words to say.

"I'm sure you know everything without us having to confess, Abarai. I could tell since we were back there...."

The only question is; will you betray her?"

Moving his hands to Renji's, Shuuhei pulled them from his robes, dropping them as he stepped back.

"I don't know why you're worried; you're the only one who knows Rukia growing up. You were her only friend for years… You have your own place."

Renji's arms hung between the bars, his head titled ever so slightly, enough to gaze into Rukia's cell.

"That Kurosaki…."

"Better be alive for the sake of what's left of your friendship with Rukia."

Renji shook with frustration as he glared at Shuuhei, clenching his fists; "I rather lose her completely than let him live, Hisagi."

Shuuhei fought to hide his shock, keeping himself quiet as he stared back at his fellow vice-captain.

"I'm telling Kuchiki taichou their relationship, her exchange of her powers; anything to keep Rukia here with taichou and me and away from **him**."

Shaking his head, Shuuhei looked to Rukia's still form before looking to Renji, his eyes narrowed; "Are you sure it's me who has no right to call her as a friend, and not you?"

Turning, Shuuhei walked to his corner closest to Rukia, sitting down against the wall and leaning onto the bars, closing his eyes as Renji stepped away.

Renji looked at them one last time, turning away to walk out the door, shouting at the young woman to go back into Rukia's cell.

His steps heavy as he walked, Renji narrowed his glare as he approached his captain's office, determined of his decision.

_I won't bother asking you for forgiveness…Kuchiki-san._

---

Ichigo fell to his knees as the Encroachment began again, his arms still tightly bound behind him.

Biting his lip, Ichigo let his body fall on his side, panting as he fought against the pain throughout his body.

Above him, Jinta joined Urahara and Ururu, leaning over the edge, his brows furrowed.

Looking back at Urahara, Jinta frowned; "The chain is really close to his chest for only being a few hours…."

"I have faith in Kurosaki-kun; why put him through three days of torture if in the end, it'll all be the same?"

"Does he know the next Encroachment will be the final one?"

"He'll know when it happens. For now, let's hope he doesn't fail us."

Looking back down at Ichigo, Jinta's frown stayed in place, an exhausted teenager trying to stand up down below.

---

"What is it, Abarai?"

"Kuchiki taichou; I came to speak to you about Ru- about Kuchiki-san… and the human you found."

Raising his cold gaze from his desk, Byakuya stayed silent as he nodded for Renji to continue.

"Well, taichou… the human… Kuchiki-san was int-timate with the human boy, Kuchiki-sama…."

Renji swallowed deeply as Byakuya's gaze held a sharp edge to it, his back rigid as he spoke slowly; "Intimate, you say?"

"Hai, taichou…."

Squirming in his seat before his captain, Renji spoke quickly, his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"I-I believe she was tricked into giving her powers to him, taichou! Kuchiki Rukia wasn't very social, and she's still mourning the incident from years ago; she could have easily been manipulated!"

Moving to his knees, Renji opened his mouth to speak, cut off by Byakuya's icy voice; "You may leave now, Abarai."

"Taichou; may I ask what will happen…?"

"I shall see to the matter myself. Kuchiki Rukia will be brought before Central 46; take your leave."

Bowing, Renji breathed in deeply, his mind racing through the possible sentences Rukia could be given, slowly standing to leave.

Looking back to Byakuya at the door, Renji silently slid out of the office, closing the door as Byakuya clenched his hand around his hilt, gazing out the window deep in thought.

---

"Damn it…." Ichigo glared at the floor as he leaned his head against the dirt wall, breathing deeply and hoarsely, trying to stop his body from shaking.

No matter how far he managed to climb the wall, his body could only go so far with a running start on the vertical wall, his arms still tightly bound behind him.

Pushing off the side, Ichigo stepped back to the center of the large hole, Tessai's sitting form in the shadows behind him, out of his way.

_Urahara hasn't said anything these past minutes… even Jinta hasn't been teasing me._

Turning to Tessai, Ichigo sighed; "How long has it been since the last chain-eating crap?"

"Almost fifteen minutes, Kurosaki-kun."

"Che, that can't be! It's been too long…."

"The last Encroachment is nothing like the others…."

"Eh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the silent man, frowning at the apologetic look on Tessai's face.

_I wonder-_

Ichigo choked as a fierce pain exploded in his chest, looking down onto his chain, shocked to his core; every link in his chain started to devour themselves at incredible speed, their larger mouths destroying the metal, coming closer and closer to his chest.

"No, what's happening?! STOP! Stop, all of you!"

Ichigo yelled as he fell to his knees, his eyes shut from the intense pain, a gaping hole in his chest; "**NO**!"

A whirlwind suddenly surrounded him, a white liquid bursting from his mouth and eyes, his cries muffled as he screamed in pain.

Above him, Jinta stared in horror, Ichigo's struggling yells reaching his ears despite the young male being far below, the liquid continuing to pour from his mouth and eyes as it began to cover his face.

"O-oi! He's becoming a Hollow after all!"

"I'll go into rescue mode-" Ururu gasped as Urahara grasped her shoulder, keeping her in her place beside him.

Standing, Urahara walked to Jinta's side, looking down at Ichigo, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"Look closely; his body is still a plus. The order is all mixed up, with the mask forming itself first."

He's resisting."

Jinta continued looking down into the hole, Ichigo's face nearly covered by a Hollow's mask, his screaming never failing.

Tessai shifted onto his knees, frowning as Ichigo started to push against the binding.

"Tenchou!" He looked up to Urahara's looming form high above, frowning when Urahara simply shook his head; "Just a little longer!"

Urahara pulled his hat further past his eyes, his gaze set on Ichigo.

"Just for a little longer…."

---

_Ichigo._

Amber eyes shifted underneath closed eyelids, his muscles relaxed against a cold, surface, the pain throughout his body gone.

"_Ichigo, can you hear me?"_

Exhaling softly, Ichigo struggled to open his eyes, blinking as his vision focused, the tops of buildings in his view, clouds passing him in a bright, blue sky.

"Ichigo."

Gasping, Ichigo quickly sat up, glancing over his shoulder towards the voice.

His orange brows furrowed together as he stared at the man behind him; the older male stood calmly on a short pole's tip, his black coat laced with red billowing in the absent wind, gray shades covering his eyes.

Looking around him, Ichigo frowned; he sat on the side of a building, the surrounding ones standing horizontal as the one he was on.

Looking back at the man, Ichigo's frown deepened; "Where am I? Who are you?"

"What do you mean, Ichigo?"

Staring at the boy, the man spoke again; "It's me…."

Silence. Ichigo frowned again as the man seemed to continue speaking, but he couldn't hear the man's voice.

"I see," the man continued, "My name can't reach you again. How loud must I cry it out for you to hear me?"

You're the only one who can know me."

"What are you talking about, old man? I don't know anyone depressing like you."

Rubbing his neck, Ichigo looked around him again, turning back to the older man; Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared, the man now standing on the side of the pole, completely perpendicular to it.

"Hey! How are you-?"

"I'm surprised, Ichigo; how can you sit in a place like that?"

Gasping, Ichigo finally noticed the sudden change in his surroundings- the buildings now stood tall, vertical to the sky.

Ichigo scrambled to hold on to the wall, but his body leaned off the building, falling through the air towards the ground below.

Ichigo yelled as he fell, barely noticing the man's appearance by him, the man calmly falling with him.

"Listen, Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced at the man beside him, keeping quiet as they continued falling.

"The powers you lost were truly Kuchiki Rukia's; it was all Kuchiki Byakuya was after- it's all that he expected!"

He thought you would disappear with just that; careless! He didn't think you'd have Soul Reaper powers of your own."

Ichigo's eyes widened drastically as the man spoke the last words; "My own shinigami power?"

"Yes, Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia simply awakened it, the power that hid itself from her brother's attack."

If you want to protect those you love, if you want to fight for yourself…."

Then find it! Find your power, Ichigo!"

The man stopped in his fall, turning himself upright as Ichigo continued, suddenly falling into a mass of water head first.

Floating about him, some sinking into the depths, white boxes surrounded him, falling in from above.

Ichigo jerked as the man appeared beside him again, speaking as he gazed about them; "One of these boxes has your power, Ichigo."

They are part of the world above- you must find your power before it collapses, or else you'll become a Hollow."

The man disappeared from Ichigo's side, leaving Ichigo floating in place, his eyes scanning the vasts amounts of boxes around him.

_How am I going to find __**one**__ box?_

Ichigo scowled as he grabbed the nearest one, shoving it aside when he discovered it to be empty.

_My own shinigami powers…. I thought Urahara was only playing with me!_

Going through any he could grab hold of, Ichigo swam about the water, his scowl deep as ever as he only continued to find empty boxes.

_But having my own shinigami powers, I'm not just a human anymore. I'm… something more like… Rukia._

His searching became frantic, Rukia's fading eyes before she pierced his heart consuming his mind, his need to be a Soul Reaper causing his heart a deep ache.

_Rukia; I can't become a Hollow, I can't throw my life away after you saved it!_

Ichigo nearly tore apart the boxes as he went through them, scowling as the man's voice reached his ears; "Hurry, Ichigo! Your world is almost destroyed, you're running out of time!"

_No, no, no, I can't! I need time… Rukia, I can't…._

Ichigo fisted his hands into his hair, his eyes shut tight; her fading eyes flashed in his mind, her voice tearing him apart.

-

"_Live, Ichigo…."_

-

_Rukia… Rukia… RUKIA!_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he felt a smooth texture run against his skin, his eyes wide as ribbons surrounded him, each one coming from a box.

Closest to his body, its tip hovering just above his heart, a red ribbon floated before him, different from all the other white ones.

Looking at it, feeling his heart and instincts pull his hand toward it, Ichigo grasped the red ribbon, pulling the box towards him.

Pulling the lid open, Ichigo's eyes widened at the hilt inside it, turning to the man as he appeared again.

"Well done, Ichigo; I hope you can hear my name next time. Now hurry! Your world is falling apart- pull me out already!"

Turning to the box, Ichigo reached inside it, tightly grasping the hilt.

---

Shuuhei woke with a start as the door to the holding cells burst open, Renji walking in briskly.

Eyeing him, Shuuhei frowned as Renji came to his cell, opening it; "You are to come before Captain-Commander Yamamoto immediately, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"What for?"

"Kuchiki taichou has informed him of Kurosaki Ichigo and his manipulation over Rukia… and your lie."

Shuuhei quickly stood, snarling with fury; "What do you mean 'manipulation' of Rukia?! What did you tell him, bastard!"

"I do not have to explain anything to you, Hisagi; you better cooperate with me in the meantime…."

Shuuhei glared at the floor as Renji sealed Shuuhei's spiritual pressure with bands around his wrists, glancing over to the still body of Rukia as he was led out of the cells, turning his gaze back onto the floor as he lost sight of her body inside.

---

"This is the limit, Boss!"

Tessai thrust his hands into the ground as Ichigo began breaking the binds apart, the mask now fully formed.

"Bakudou No. 99 Part 2- ban-kin!"

First Incantation- Bandage!"

White bandages burst from around Tessai, wrapping Ichigo's screaming form tightly.

"Second Incantation- Hundred Dead Bolts!"

Ichigo's wrapped body was pierced, his screaming still raging, a sinister undertone to it now.

"Final Incantation- Fatal Seal…."

A large cement-like block appeared above them, falling down onto Ichigo's bound form, Urahara catching a glimpse of tearing in the bandages before he threw himself over Jinta and Ururu, covering them as a large explosion burst from the deep hole.

As the air began to clear, Jinta looked out from underneath Urahara's protective body, a silhouette within the large cloud of dust some feet away.

Standing as Urahara pulled Ururu to her feet, Jinta slowly made his way closer to the figure, coughing as dust cleared further.

"Oi! Orange-head, is that you? Answer me if you're alive!"

The young children gasped once the air cleared completely, a robed figure donned with a Hollow's mask standing before them.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" Ururu stepped closer to Jinta, her eyes locked on the body standing ahead.

The figure reached behind its neck, pulling on the hilt, holding a broken zanpaktou in its hand.

"Oi, don't take us lightly, much less Ururu! Come at us if you dare!"

Jinta stood beside Ururu in stance, Urahara silent behind them.

The figure let out a low growl before it shifted its hand to point the hilt towards its body, bringing its hand to its face, jamming the hilt against the mask.

Jinta gasped as the mask fell apart, Ichigo's face revealed beneath it.

"Ichigo!"

-----

So it's Bleach laced with Strawberry Meets Death in this chapter. It'd be an insult if I make Ichigo's real transformation into a shinigami anything else =]

My days of work are much, much less now, so I'll be able to work on SMD more now.

This chapter took a while due to lack of time, and also since I improvise everything, lol.

I'm a little iffy on Shuuhei and Renji, and Byakuya in this chapter, but if I think over it any more, it'll suck more, so I decided to just leave it.

Phew, I STILL need to respond to reviews!! Ahhh, I'm horrible at keeping up with them =[ I'll try to respond this weekend.

THANK YOU TO ALL FOR SUPPORTING SMD! I hope I don't disappoint!

Please review or simply show some love =]

~KurosakiLove


	33. Chapter 33 Edited 11282009

Chapter 33: Strawberry Meets Death

GUESS WHO SNEAKED IN A FEW HOURS OF ANTI-STUDYING.

That's right; school is over-rated anyways. STRAWBERRY MEETS DEATH IS NOT DEAD!

Notes on this chapter at the end; written literally within 3 hours, so please excuse spelling errors and grammer issues, and sorry if it seems... weird. I have been out of my writing mode since EVER.

Enjoy. I don't own Bleach. I'll see you all with a new chapter in mid-December.

**11/28/2009:** Hey guys, this has been edited! I couldn't bring myself to study, so I put more effort into the chapter. Enjoy.

-----

Shuuhei jerked awake in the darkness of the cells, his eyes immediately on the small body across from him, just beyond the metal bars.

His eyes searched for movement, ears strained to hear the same noise he heard, his heart begging to have her back as much as he wished her to keep silent….

Rukia remained motionless. Her breathing was still soft, nearly silent,with her eyes still hidden from the moonlight; Shuuhei's imagination had deceived him, as it has been again and again in the past months.

_The past fourteen months…._

Shuuhei sighed deeply as he sat back against the bars separating him from Rukia, his tired, dull eyes on the bright moon shining through the small window.

_Fourteen months… it's been fourteen months._

_-_

"_Hisagi Shuuhei; I never thought I'd see you before me as a criminal."_

_The Captain-Commander stood before the vice-captain, his other captains behind him; "I never expected to have a fukutaichou fail his captain and fellow squad members."_

_Shuuhei struggled to keep his silence, his eyes burning into the floor, his hands fisted behind him._

_He can feel the unwavering gaze of his Captain behind the Commander, the heavy weight of Byakuya's stare, Ukitake's worry reaching his soul._

_He felt Renji move beside him, his anger growing at his presence, his anger growing at everyone's presence._

"_I am aware of what occurred in the living world."_

_Am aware of your… acquaintance… with the young boy; of the disgusting relationship between Kuchiki Rukia and that very same boy."_

_I am aware of your lies to protect him and denying Kuchiki's severe crime."_

_I am aware of everything, Hisagi."_

_Silence held for a moment, before Shuuhei dug his nails into his palms, his voice low;_ "_You can't even begin to understand."_

_Ignoring the gasps throughout the room, Shuuhei slowly raised his gaze to the Commander's eyes, his voice slightly stronger; "That __**boy**__ would give his life to save me quicker than any damned shinigami in my squad."_

_And Kuchiki? She can kick my ass faster than any of those pathetic kids coming from the academy, and still protect my back without a word."_

_Shuuhei shook Renji's grasp off his arm, his gaze held on the Commander; "You say we committed a crime, but I regret __**nothing**__."_

_Sighing, Yamamoto clutched his staff as he looked at the reaper before him, aware of the tension from the captains behind him, regretful of the necessary consequence; "Hisagi fukutaichou…."_

_You and Kuchiki Rukia are hereby sentenced to execution."_

_-_

Breathing out a laugh, Shuuhei glanced over his shoulder to the motionless shinigami, his eyes heavy as he whispered to her, his words barely reaching his own ears.

"Don't wake up, Kuchiki; unless you're ready to run like hell."

-----

"Dad, stop spilling food on the table! You're so messy!"

Yuzu frowned as she wiped the table top again, her father whining at her scolding.

"My dear Yuzu, you can't blame your father for stuffing your glorious cooking into my mouth as quickly as possible!"

"Yes, she can, old man."

"Ichi-nii, good morning!" Yuzu smiled as her brother came down into the kitchen, ruffling her hair as he sat down beside her.

"Are you heading to the university to register in, Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah, we only have a week left; I better do it now before it's too late."

Ichigo puffed his bangs from his eyes, still wet from the shower; "I think I should be back by noon."

"You're getting old, my boy; when the hell are you bringing that girl back into your life? I'm not asking for much, not even to meet her; I just want grandchildren!"

The fork clanked onto the plate before Ichigo could notice, his frustration evident to his father before he could dismiss it. He felt Yuzu tense beside him, her small fist shaking as she turned to Isshin.

"Dad! I told you not to talk about any of that! You don't know what you're talking about…."

Yuzu glared at her father before she turned to Ichigo, frowning at his empty eyes, losing her appetite as quickly as Ichigo.

"I need to go. Thanks for breakfast, Yuzu."

Pushing out of the chair, Ichigo quickly made his way out, tuning out his father's rants behind him; making his way towards school, he shoved his hands into his jeans, his father's words repeating in his head-

"_When the hell are you bringing that girl back…?"_

_-_

"_I don't know if she is alive, Kurosaki-kun."_

"_But can't you find out, from her captain? It's been two months, Urahara!"_

"_If I make an attempt to communicate in Soul Society after this, they will find me, and that means they will find you."_

_I can't make that risk."_

_Ichigo growled with frustration across the table, his immense zanpaktou leaning against the wall beside him._

_Urahara scanned the young male before him, taking in the numerous bruises and cuts, bandages covering his lean but growing body._

_Training Ichigo was slowly, but surely, progressing._

"_Why would they give a damn about me, Urahara? I __**need **__to know how she is!"_

"_They will annihilate you within a second, Ichigo."_

_Amber eyes became still as they settled on Urahara, Ichigo's brows furrowed in question._

"_Do you think Kuchiki-san runs around, spreading her power to every soul?"_

_She committed a grave crime, Ichigo, and you should not exist."_

_Pausing, his gaze boring into Ichigo, Urahara continued; "You are still alive because I am hiding our reiatsu, any little trace of it."_

_Your are growing at a ridiculous speed, Ichigo, and difficult to cover up; but you are covered nonetheless."_

_Don't blow it."_

_Urahara stood, Ichigo still fuming in his seat; "I will be downstairs when you are ready to take me on again."_

_Without another word, Urahara continued out, an angry teenager following close behind.  
_

_-_

Turning a corner, Ichigo breathed deeply, an ache in his chest nearly suffocating him.

"Come back to me, Rukia; make all this worth it."

Ichigo pulled his hood over his head as he approached the university, his friends waving him over as they stood by the gate; Keigo's loud voice carrying over the crowds, Tatsuki's punches making their dent in him as Chad smiled, Inoue's bright smile welcoming him over.

-----

"Rukia hasn't made any improvement, has she, Unohana?"

Ukitake stood with the Fourth Squad Captain before the heavy doors leading into the holding cells, his coughing loud and heavy as his vice-captain patiently supported his weak body, a clean handkerchief in hand.

"I am afraid so, Ukitake; I am ashamed to say I don't know why she hasn't recovered at all, but to tell you the truth… I am not so sure if I want her to…."

Ukitake sadly nodded at her words, frowning at her; "Their execution still stands… I am not sure myself…."

I am disgusted to say I was... a bit disappointed when Central 46 decided to wait for her to recover. I rather her leave us in peace, than wonder if she had in fact saved him before they take her life- again."

Pushing the doors open, a bowl of water in hand, Unohana stepped into the holding cells with Ukitake, the shatter of the bowl echoing throughout the room.

-----

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue lightly bounced beside Tatsuki as Ichigo reached them, smiling widely as he nodded to her, his attention on Chad.

"Chad, let's get this over with. I don't feel like dealing with this any more than we need to."

Behind him, Keigo latched onto his arm, pulling Ichigo's hood down to reveal his wild, orange hair.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me your schedule! How could you shove me out like that, Ichigo!"

"Quiet down, already!"

"Ich-Kurosaki-kun, I actually have the same schedule as you and Chad… I might as well go with you; y-you and Chad…."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he frowned or not, but he simply shrugged at Inoue, starting to head over to the medical department.

Tatsuki sighed as Keigo ran off on his own, turning to Inoue;"I need to head over to the other side of campus, Inoue; good luck with the beasts- oh, and the med department, as well."

Laughing, Inoue smiled before running to catch up with Ichigo and Chad, ignoring the stares at her chest.

"Aren't you excited, Kurosaki-kun? Sado-kun?"

"I think it will be more interesting than high school."

Chad and Inoue looked to Ichigo, waiting for his answer, but were met with silence instead, his mind elsewhere from the look in his eyes.

"We're here." Chad held the door open into the building, following behind the wild cards before him.

"I think it's this way…."

Inoue quietly walked ahead, smiling when she found the office.

"We'll head in, in a second, Inoue." Holding the door open, Ichigo waited for Inoue to enter before closing it behind her, turning to Chad; "Since when did Inoue decide this major?"

"Not very sure. She asked me for our schedule. Does it bother you?"

"No, not really; I'm just still not used to having her around."

"It's been an entire school year since you accepted her company."

Picking at his jacket's hem, Ichigo stared off down the hallway, his eyes deep in thought.

Chad sighed, resting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder; "If Kuchiki-san comes back to Karakura, Ichigo, I don't think she'll mind that you've forgiven Inoue-san. I think she'll see you've grown."

Smirking, Ichigo patted Chad's arm as he pulled the door open; "Thanks, Chad. Now go back to being quiet all the time. You've said so much, it's creepy."

Laughing, the friends joined Inoue inside, sitting down to wait.

-----

"Yuzu, I'm home!"

Kicking off his shoes, his jacket thrown onto the couch, Ichigo glanced into the kitchen, frowning when he didn't find his sister.

Taking the stairs on in leaps, Ichigo made his way upstairs, sliding to his sister's room.

Knocking, Ichigo opened the door, freezing as he stepped in.

His eyes immediately fell on the large scars across Yuzu's bare back reflected in the mirror, his young sister glancing over her shoulder to look at them, a large towel covering her naked chest.

"I don't hate these scars because they remind me of the accident or because they make me remember the pain, Ichi-nii; but because I wasn't awake and well to say something to make Rukia-chan and Shuuhei stay, or at least say good-bye."

Turning to her brother, Yuzu frowned; "I'm sorry, about what dad said. He doesn't think sometimes…."

"I know that, shrimp." Ichigo walked over to Yuzu, wrapping his toned arms around her small shoulders; nuzzling her head, he stared into the mirror, remembering walking into the hospital, his sister in surgery from the wounds.

_From the Hollows…._

"I know it's late; sorry I missed dinner. I ended up going out with the gang."

"It's alright, Ichi-nii. Head to bed already and get some sleep. Soon you won't be having much of it."

Laughing, Ichigo agreed with his sister as he shuffled her wet hair about, leaving her to finish dressing.

Stepping into his room across the hallway, shutting the door behind him, Ichigo stripped down before he fell into bed, his structured body immediately relaxing into the mattress.

Staring out the window, Ichigo surrendered to sleep, his chest filled with an anxiety he wasn't sure he could explain.

-----

"Just what are you **doing**, Hisagi! Let her go!"

Ukitake stared in horror as Shuuhei held a small blade against the throat of the fourth squad member, her entire body shaking with fear.

"I'm sorry this couldn't happen before you came, taichou; but, we need to do this. It's now or never."

Shuuhei stepped backwards into Rukia's cell, dragging the squad member along.

"What are you talking about? Who is 'we' and what must be done? Stop this madness and explain!"

Shuuhei ignored the approaching Captains, grateful they bothered for the young woman's life he held at the tip of her own blade, certain they'd be dead in any other situation.

"Crouch down with me, you hear? Don't you dare try to run!"

Ukitake frowned as he looked on, Shuuhei bringing the young woman down with him as he kneeled beside Rukia, struggling to gather her in his free arm.

"Fukutaichou, release my patient immediately!" Unohana pushed past Ukitake, staring down Shuuhei; "You are putting her in danger, you won't get far-"

Unohana was silenced when Shuuhei stood with Rukia's small body in his tight embrace, a small trace of Rukia's reiatsu sensed for a split second, her violet orbs peeking from beneath heavy lids.

"No, it can't be… we can't sense her, how could she…."

"I'm sorry. I should have noticed a long time ago. Right now, though…."

Apologizing with a silent gaze, Shuuhei dropped the blade in his hand, lifting Rukia's legs off the floor with his arm securely around her back; "I need to save her."

Unohana wasn't certain if she was glad Rukia had finally awaken; but she was certain Ukitake and his vice-captain also let Shuuhei shunpo his way past them, the alert set off the moment he crashed through the doors further ahead.

------

"Kuchiki taichou, the prisoner has escaped the cells!"

Looking up from his desk at the shaking guard from the cells, Byakuya straightened in his seat as he searched for Shuuhei's reiatsu.

"Indeed he has. He can be dealt with easily."

"Y-yes, sir! I will inform Abarai fukutaichou...."

"Very well; make sure this doesn't turn into an unnecessary scandal, and I want Hisagi brought back under our hold, understood?"

"Yes, taichou."

Using flash step, the guard began his search for Renji, leaving Byakuya to his work.

-----

Shuuhei huffed as he ran through the thick woods just beyond Seireitei, using his flash step whenever he could gather the strength, Rukia held tightly in his arms, small groans escaping her as she struggled to wake up.

"Come on, Rukia; wake up! Come on! I need you awake! You gotta kick some ass!"

Shuuhei cursed as he picked up on the pursuing reiatsu of the guard from before, his pace quickening with his grip on Rukia tightening; "Wake up, come on!"

_Where is it, damnit, where the hell is Kazeshini? I can barely pick up on him, why of all places to hide him! Damn it, Yorui-  
_

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Splinters showered Shuuhei as he fell to the floor in cover, the tree above him destroyed as Renji's zanpaktou sliced into it, retreating back to the vice-captain.

"Just where the hell do you think you're running off to with our prisoner, Hisagi?"

Struggling to stand with Rukia in his arms, her groans still soft as she finally came to, Shuuhei scowled as he eyed a large tree some feet ahead of them, glaring at Renji; "Is that what she is? Your prisoner?"

"You need to give up, Hisagi. You can't escape anyways. Where would you go in all of Soul Society? We can find you, no matter where you hide!"

"But you cannot not find us in back in Ichigo's world, Renji…."

Renji stood in shock as Rukia's quiet voice reached him, her small hand reaching out towards him from within Shuuhei's embrace.

"R-Rukia; Kuchiki!" Renji lowered Zabimaru as he took a step towards her, a small smile pulling at his lips, his hand coming out to reach to her.

Frowning, an apologetic look to her eyes, Rukia whispered, "Shakkaho."

A red blast erupted within the woods, Shuuhei quickly making a run with Rukia in his arms, skidding to a halt in front of the large, hollow tree; reaching inside, Shuuhei pulled out his zanpaktou.

The dust was still surrounding Renji when he was joined by the guard back from the cells. Immediately grabbing onto him, Renji rushed for Shuuhei, the guard unsheathing his katana as he saw their escaped prisoner.

Without hesitation, Shuuhei turned to open a Gate, Renji's zanpaktou tearing into the light as Shuuhei leaped through, Rukia held in his arms.

-----

So I skipped senior year and jumped them into college. This was 8 pages without my ANs.

Why Rukia's reiatsu was never detected until now and why it still wasn't will be explained, as well as Shuuhei's zanpaktou's location.

It's short. I know. I'm sorry. This is the best I can do at the moment.

The flashbacks were really enough to explain the gist of 14 months. I decided to skip the crap and go straight to my main story.

Not that I have a real direction, but you know what I mean.

Please note that updates won't be until after December 15th. This was a lucky chapter to even be thought of!!

Leave a review, please- I need to know your thoughts :]

Thanks!

Love, KurosakiLove

**11/28/2009: **I like it more. See you all in December! Hopefully less questions arise :] Next chapter will be awesome, ahhhh, can't wait for spring semester!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Strawberry Meets Death

Hi! Oh man, time to start things off again! AH! I am so out of it. I think I'll need one or two more chapters before I'm back in the right mode. So sad.

This chapter is short. About 5 pages without ANs.

I have some ANs at the end, too, so remember to read 'em.

BleachedRed, your review made me giggle insanely, haha xD

*****Thanks to Iwannabeahero that noticed my misspelling of Zabimaru. Jeez, I wonder for how many chapters this went on.

I don't own Bleach! Enjoy!

-----

A cry escaped Rukia as Shuuhei crashed past the spiritual gates, their bodies hurled into the night sky looming over Karakura Town.

Swiftly twisting his body, Shuuhei broke the fall for Rukia, cursing as his body plummeted into the small merry-go-round in the park, dust engulfing them.

"Shuuhei! Shuuhei!"

Rukia pushed herself out of his tight grasp on her small body, shaking his motionless body. "Hisagi, please!"

Coughing, Rukia fanned at the dust, gazing into the sky.

_Renji could come any minute! Even if he makes a mistake and opens the gate somewhere else, he could easily trace us!_

Turning back to the fallen shinigami, Rukia pulled at his shoulders, sitting him up; "Shuuhei, wake up! Shuuhei!"

"Kuchiki!" Rukia snapped her gaze into the trees, shocked when her eyes met the glint of Zabimaru as it sliced through the air, its blade aimed to cut them.

---

The sheets clung to Ichigo's sweating body, his pants short and harsh as he struggled to breathe, his hand clutching his chest.

_Breathe, damnit, just breathe. It was just a dream…._

His body shook as he flung the sheets aside, crawling into the moonlight on his bed, kneeling as he faced the window. Looking out to the moon, he felt the weight on his chest grow heavier, his heart aching.

Her violet eyes full of fear flashed before him as he closed his eyes, his soul yearning to escape his hollow body, his breathing labored.

_Rukia._

-

"_Ichigo!"_

_-_

He felt a surge of fury overtake him at the memory of her cry for him, clutching onto the sheets as he felt his soul fight to separate itself from his body, gasping with exhaustion and surprise when he was finally released.

Ichigo didn't bother to pick up his sprawled body from the floor, his room filling with the chilled night air through the open window as he made his way through the night sky, following the pull on his heart.

---

"NO!" Rukia clung onto Shuuhei as Zabimaru crashed into the metal they rested on, their bodies flung to the ground from the impact.

Shoving a scrap of metal off, Rukia struggled to sit up, coughing violently in the dust surrounding them.

Shuuhei was still unconscious beside her, his shoulder dislocated from what she could tell.

Renji slowly made his way towards the pair, the guard from the cells staying behind to await command.

Approaching them, Renji was met with furious, violet eyes, her hands clutching onto Shuuhei's dirty robes.

Renji took in the sight of Rukia, her white robe from her last night in the living world still stained with her blood, worn out from the long months of being washed in the very same cells before put back on, tears from his attacks this night along her sleeves.

"Kuchiki Rukia; you are under ar-"

Rukia couldn't bear to listen to him. She glanced down at Shuuhei, Renji's voice barely registering in the back of her mind.

Squeezing Shuuhei's hand, Rukia took one last look at him, promising him help.

Without hesitation, she jumped to her feet and ran.

"-R-rukia! RUKIA!"

Renji's hands clenched in anger, his glare set on her retreating back as she ran from him, out towards the streets.

"You can't make it very far, Kuchiki!" About to step into shunpo, Renji was surprised when he felt a hand grab his ankle, his gaze torn from Rukia.

"Leave her alone, Abarai."

"I'd stay still if I were you, Hisagi."

Groaning, Shuuhei shifted himself on the floor to unsheathe his zanpaktou, painfully lifting it above him, the blade barely reaching above Renji's waist.

"Do you plan on causing damage with that, Hisagi?"

Breathing out a laugh, Shuuhei smirked as he looked up at Renji.

"Reap, Kazeshini."

---

Rukia panted heavily as she ran, her bare feet burning with pain, the rough pavement tearing away at her delicate skin.

Her knees threatened to give out beneath her, her lungs aching to rest; stumbling against a building, Rukia fell to the floor, fighting to feel Shuuhei's reiatsu.

_He's still alive. But for how long? Renji, how could you....?_

Looking about her, Rukia sighed with desperation, unable to recognize the neighborhood.

"U-urahara! **Urahara!**"

With a protesting body, Rukia climbed to her feet, swaying as her energy drained further, fighting to sense the exiled shinigami.

_Where could he be? Why can't I sense at least the shop?_

Forcing her way along the walls, ignoring the pain throughout her body, Rukia moved on, her cries for Urahara loud in the silent night.

---

Renji cursed as he barely avoided a fatal penetration from Kazeshini, a trail of blood escaping a small cut under his chin.

"Die, Hisagi!"

Tearing his ankle from Shuuhei's grip, Renji launched Zabimaru at the shinigami, growling when Shuuhei managed to roll away from the strike.

Turning to the guard a few feet away, Renji called to him; "Go after Kuchiki already! Get her!"

Renji turned back to Shuuhei, stunned when he did not find him; "Where-?"

"No way in hell you're taking her back to her death, Abarai."

Looking behind him, Renji found Shuuhei on his feet, cracking his back before forcing his shoulder back into place.

Turning to face Shuuhei, Renji readied his zanpaktou, his grip on the hilt firm; "I may not be able to… but the guard can."

Shuuhei's eyes widened at Renji's words, scoffing in irritation; "The cell guards can't open spiritual gates, Abarai!"

"All guards, except those of Kuchiki Byakuya's squad, Hisagi."

Sighing, Shuuhei lowered Kazeshini, releasing it from its shikai. Renji frowned at Shuuhei, suspicious of his vulnerable stance; "Giving up, then?"

Sheathing his zanpaktou, Shuuhei closed his eyes for a moment, aware of Renji's tense suspicion.

Finding Rukia's slither of reiatsu for a split second, he opened his eyes, Renji still before him; "No; I'm saving her."

Zabimaru's blade cut into grass in attempt to slice Shuuhei as he disappeared, Renji immediately following after him.

---

Bloody footsteps trailed behind her as Rukia ran from the pursuing guard, confused whether he truly cannot run any faster or simply teasing her and letting her run in attempt to escape.

The buildings were unknown to her memories, the streets a maze to her bewildered mind.

She failed to find Urahara's reiatsu, her will to escape dimming further when Rukia thought of seeking Ichigo's reiatsu; soon remembering _I was never able to feel him._

A strange, unbearable sadness quickly filled her at the thought, her body giving up.

Rukia fell to the floor in surrender, her raven hair hiding her pained expression from the approaching guard.

_Ichigo. Are you even alive, still?_

"Kuchiki Rukia; I must arrest you and report you back to Soul Society."

Wiping away a stray tear, Rukia looked up at the guard, her glare burning into him.

A hand made to grab her when Shuuhei landed between them, unsheathing his blade at the guard within seconds; "Shuuhei!"

"Run, Rukia!" Shoving the guard aside, Shuuhei barely brought his zanpaktou to block, Renji's Zabimaru clashing against his Kazeshini.

Rukia crawled some feet before she somehow brought herself to stand, clutching at her robe to stay covered as she ran, the fighting men close behind as Shuuhei switched between attacks, his shunpo pushed to the limit as he fought against Renji, keeping the guard from capturing Rukia.

The sounds of clashing steel behind her became mute as she ran, Rukia's muscles struggling to work, her lungs unable to expand without struggle.

Rukia glanced over her shoulder, the guard kneeling in blood far behind them now, Shuuhei's own blood covering his body as Renji managed to gain the upper-hand, cutting into him repeatedly.

A scream came from Rukia as Shuuhei was brought to his knees from a deep blow to his chest, though she couldn't hear it.

The air became heavy, Renji's movements slow before her eyes.

Her childhood friend stood before Shuuhei, his blade covered in his enemy's blood. Kicking Shuuhei's zanpaktou from his weak grip, Renji gazed up to Rukia ahead, his eyes narrowing as he raised Zabimaru, launching his blade towards her.

Rukia clutched at her robes, stumbling backwards away from the approaching blade, its movements slow, torturous to her awaiting pain.

Turning, Rukia ran; she was barely leaving the glow of the street light when she skid to a halt, a mass landing before her within the shadows from above, an immense sword held to its side.

The world seemed to freeze, even the blade aimed to cut her from Renji's hand, as the figure slowly rose before her, eyes shadowed from her sight.

Unable to tear her eyes from the bright, orange hair, Rukia swallowed painfully, her hands shaking as he took a single step forward into the light, a single step away from touching her.

_Ichigo._

It was all a blur to Rukia; one second he stood before her, but next he was behind her, blocking Renji's blade with little effort.

She was certain it was when he pushed against Renji's blade that he released his reiatsu; certain it was when he suddenly appeared next to Renji, cutting into his ribs as he swung his zanpaktou from below.

She was certain it was when he blocked another attack from Renji, Zambimaru crashing into itself against its enemy's blade; certain it was when he yelled out in anger, a mass of reiatsu escaping his blade, sending Renji crashing into the guard as he opened a gate to escape, their bodies hurled into the light.

She was certain Ichigo wasn't close to full power when she fell to her knees, the weight of his reiatsu overwhelming her.

She simply knew it.

_I can feel you, Ichigo._

_-----_

AYAH.

So, I hated how I couldn't fit the pills or the badge with Ichigo's desperate need to just leave, so I made it that he separated himself. If it's not possible... who cares? :] It's FAN FICTION for a reason, loves!

Urahara is untraceable to Rukia due to his need to hide himself and Ichigo (Chapter 33).

What happened with Kazeshini against Renji at first was that it extends, like in Chapter 386 of the manga (who else squealed in delight and pride for Shuuhei?)

And that's about it. It was short but did it's job. LOTS of explanations in the next chapter! But feel free to ask anything.

No idea when the next update is. But be sure it's soon :]

**Please review!** Constructive criticism, comments, questions, or simple love is much appreciated!

I hope it wasn't too out of whack, and that you continue your support!

This was MY version of the first Ichigo vs Renji (hint hint)!

Much love, KurosakiLove!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Strawberry Meets Death

Hmm, I should probably wait for more input on Chapter 34, but I need get the story moving along as much as possible before school starts.

I know this one is just as short as the last ones, but I'll be updating a decent amount anyways before the next semester. I need to start reading ahead for Organic Chemistry *shudders*

Please remember it's **fanfiction** haha :] And again, please leave any input! Forgive my spelling errors and grammatical mistakes :(

SO, here is Chapter 35, the follow-up on Rukia and Shuuhei's return to the living world!

I don't own Bleach; enjoy!

-----

Rukia could barely remember how she ended up at the shop, Urahara's concerned expression blurred to her tired eyes, his voice failing to reach her ears.

-

"_Shuuhei, are you alright? Shuuhei; it's me, Ichigo!"_

_Rukia could feel the weight of his reiatsu lift once the spiritual gate closed and Renji failed to return._

_She laughed pitifully at her shaking hands, her small fists strangling her robe barely covering her thighs._

"_I-I'm alright, Ichigo, I'm alright…."_

_Rukia slowly glanced over her shoulder at the men behind her, her eyes wide as she took Ichigo in, his image burning into her all over again as he helped Shuuhei stand, slinging Shuuhei's arm over his neck._

_-_

"Kuchiki-san, can you hear me?" Urahara gently lifted his hand to her forehead, wincing at the heat.

Shuuhei lied beside her with Tessai's healing kidou covering his wounds, his worried gaze set on the small shinigami beside him, a small frown pulling at his lips.

-

_She turned away from them, her eyes shut tightly as her chest threatened to explode, her last days with Ichigo as a human filling her mind, the feel of his hands on her thighs, his reiatsu still covering her skin._

"_Rukia…." Ichigo's voice came from her side, his shadow looming over her._

_Running her hands through her hair, her single strand falling back into place, Rukia looked over to Ichigo, her eyes meeting with his black robes._

_Slowly following his body up, Rukia inhaled sharply when she met his eyes, his downcast gaze burning into her._

_Tightening his hold around Shuuhei, Ichigo carefully crouched, sliding his other arm along Rukia's back, his hand gently cupping her thigh as he pulled her up against him, standing up with the shinigami in his grasp._

_Rukia bit back her gasp as her feet left the ground, her legs instinctively hugging his slim hips, Ichigo's toned arm carrying her as easily as a rag doll._

_Her hand clung to his shihakushou up front, her other hand finding Shuuhei's arm slung over Ichigo's neck._

_Exhaustion taking over, the chilled air from the night rushing over her as Ichigo carried them over rooftops, Rukia rested her head against Ichigo's shoulder, her eyes giving up light for complete darkness._

_-_

Ichigo stood by the doorway, looking into the room as Urahara and Tessai took care of the shinigami, the night well into the early morning.

His elbow supported his tall body against the wall, his hand buried within his orange locks. His other hand burning from Rukia's body rested on his hips, the feel of her alarmingly long legs haunting him.

Ichigo shuddered at the perfect fit of her small body against his, closing his eyes at the thoughts of their times together before she left; _before she was taken from me._

"Urahara." Pushing off the wall, Ichigo stepped into the room, his movements followed by the exiled shinigami; "How is she?"

Pulling the light blanket further along her body, Urahara tugged his hat down, leaning back on his arms.

"Well, from where you found them, she was running for quite some time, after fourteen months of being unconscious."

She is exhausted of her energy, but she'll gain it back soon. This fever is already lowering itself, and Tessai can take care of her feet."

Urahara glanced up at the young male from the floor, frowning at the bags under his fiery eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun; she is safe here. Go home and rest."

Ichigo shifted his gaze to Shuuhei, ignoring the shop-keeper; "Shuuhei… what happened?"

Biting his lip, the fukutaichou stared up at the ceiling, amazed at how long ago **anything** really happened.

---

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji were the ones to find you, Ichigo."

I had been in the hospital with your father, and I couldn't find Rukia's reiatsu or hardly yours. When I came to you, I was only in time to stop the final blow; Kuchiki taichou had already rid of your reiatsu."

It was I who destroyed your first zanpaktou."

Ichigo cringed at the words, despite having his zanpaktou safely in his care. The thought of having lost such an important part of him at one point gave him a heavy feeling within his stomach.

"Kuchiki taichou held us under arrest the moment we were brought back to Soul Society. Rukia was in a separate cell from the very beginning, a Fourth Squad member always in her presence."

I was brought in before the Captain-Commander quickly; Abarai confessed us, but tried to make Rukia your victim."

Shuuhei immediately felt the air become heavy with anger, in silent awe of Ichigo's strength and growth.

"We were sentenced to death, but it was decided by captains and Central 46 that it was dishonor to execute Rukia while she was unconscious."

Scoffing, Ichigo dug his hands into his jeans, pacing the room; "Surprised they could have any decency."

"I wanted her dead, you know."

The room became silent, Rukia's soft breathing loud in their silence.

Turning onto Shuuhei, Ichigo struggled to keep calm, his entire being silently asking _What?_

"She gave up her power for you, Ichigo. She should have died with her wounds and sacrifice."

Could you imagine her, waking up and wondering if she at least saved you, before 'dying' again?"

Shuuhei held Ichigo's intense gaze, the glow from Tessai's kidou reflected in his deep eyes.

Urahara shifted in his seat shortly, clearing his throat before quietly speaking up; "When did you notice she was in fact recovering, Hisagi-kun?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion; "What?"

"For fourteen months, Ichigo," Shuuhei started, "we thought she hadn't recovered a single bit of her reiatsu."

It almost seemed she was dead, in a coma, anything but recovering."

It wasn't until yesterday that I noticed the seal; I removed it before escaping."

"What do you mean a 'seal,' Shuuhei? What was it doing?"

Smirking, Urahara stood from his place, walking out into the hallway for a moment, returning with his beloved cat Yoruichi in his arms, its purring loud and clear.

An unfamiliar, deep voice reached Ichigo; "A seal to cover her reiatsu and buy Shuuhei time to come up with an escape, or our own rescue; whichever ever one came first."

Ichigo's gaze searched the room wildly, his eyes soon settling on; "Y-yoruichi?"

Ignoring the progress of various expressions on Ichigo's handsome face, Yoruichi continued on; "Of course, time didn't help Shuuhei's strategy making, since his escape last night was clearly pulled out of his rear; nearly killed them."

Chuckling, Shuuhei amused himself by staring at Ichigo's facial contortions of confusion and shock, Urahara just as entertained as he.

"I was surprised, Hisagi, that you noticed it. How did you find it?"

"The moonlight reached her cell that particular hour. I had never been awake at the time before, but yesterday I was. It reflected off the seal, on her hand."

I should have known you'd managed to break into Soul Society and the cells to place it there in the first place, Yoruichi-san, along with my zanpaktou."

"Yes, I am quite stealthy; aren't I, Ichigo?"

An obvious smirk graced the feline's lips as all attention fell on Ichigo, his eyes wide as he struggled to speak; "B-but you're a c-cat! You- you never said a word, never!"

Urahara laughed as he let Yoruichi escape his arms, patting Ichigo's shoulder as he continued to stand in shock.

"Kurosaki-kun, you are indeed right! She truly never spoke; we had a bet on how she could last-"

"**SHE?**"

---

"Ichi-nii, what are you doing?"

Ichigo woke with a start at the sound of Yuzu's voice, grumbling as he rubbed his eyes, looking up at his young sister from his place at the chair in the kitchen.

"Morning, Yuzu; what's wrong?"

Laughing, Yuzu reached over to pull scrambled eggs out of his hair, wiping his cheek with a napkin; "You fell asleep on your food! Why are you so tired?"

Ichigo blushed as his sister cleaned his face, looking down at the table top to indeed find his plate where he had laid his head; "Ah, just had a long night, Yuzu."

The male stretched in his seat as Yuzu took his plate to the sink, his yawn long and loud.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo sprawled his arms onto the table, resting his head again as he heard Yuzu shuffle over to him, his eyes lightly closed.

"Are they… are Rukia-chan and Shuu-kun back?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his young sister clutching onto her spatula before him as she waited for his answer, her eyes wide and desperate.

"Yuzu… what makes you say that?" Ichigo sat up, reaching over to grab Yuzu, pulling her beside him.

"I had a dream last night, Ichi-nii. That they came back to us; Shuuhei even had a c-cookie for me!"

The spatula clattered to the floor as Ichigo pulled his sister into his embrace, her small hands clinging to his shirt as she cried, her hiccups interrupting her sobs.

"Yuzu…."

Ichigo frowned as he thought back to the shinigami just some blocks from their home, recovering under Urahara's care.

"And your eyes, Ichi-nii."

Yuzu pulled back from Ichigo's arms, her hand reaching up the trace the curve of his eye along his cheek; "They don't look defeated anymore, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo smiled lightly as Yuzu brushed her fingers back through his bangs, her hiccups gone.

---

Shuuhei sighed in relief as he sat examining his body, his wounds from Renji completely healed, his back corrected from his fall with Rukia.

Pulling the blanket further around him, Shuuhei looked over to Rukia, smiling as the sun poured over her through the small window Tessai opened, her breathing much steadier.

"It's strange, isn't it? Ichigo one of us now, Rukia…."

Laying back down on his side, facing Rukia's sleeping form, Shuuhei closed his eyes again, creaking one open when he felt small feet climb onto him; "Yes, Yoruichi-san?"

Settling on his hip, Yoruichi yawned as she glanced at Rukia, looking back over to Shuuhei; "Sorry we were no help yesterday. We never expected you to escape after fourteen months; thought we'd be the ones to pull off a stunt."

"It's not your fault. The seal was still wearing off, and my reiatsu was exhausted, as well."

Ichigo, though… I'm surprised he felt us. Or did he just respond to Renji's?"

"Ichigo is hideously awful in detecting reiatsu, Hisagi. He may be strong, but the survival intelligence of a shinigami is non-existent in him."

He can usually pick up on those he's familiar with, but even then, it took him months to finally find Urahara's."

Looking back at Rukia, Shuuhei frowned with confusion, his thoughts pinned on the fact Ichigo found them-period.

"Maybe… they're simply linked."

---

"Boss! The arrangements are complete, and I have strengthened our barrier!"

Urahara yelled out his appreciation to Tessai as he continued down the hallway, his cane swinging at his side.

Reaching the room holding the shinigami, he was startled by Shuuhei heading out into the hall, stumbling over Yoruichi as she followed close behind, winding about his ankles.

"Hisagi-kun! Why are we-?"

"Ichigo is here."

"Ah." Reaching down, Urahara scooped up the feline, leading Shuuhei out to the front of the shop.

---

Rukia woke up to the feel of a reiatsu suddenly engulfing her, its caress wild but gentle nonetheless.

Blinking repeatedly as she opened her eyes to the bright room, Rukia caught sight of orange hair, her eyes soon finding brown orbs staring right back at her.

"Ichigo."

He was sitting beside her on the floor, his long legs crossed, his arms resting against them.

She found his hands playing with his jeans, his eyes gazing at them before looking back at her, repeated over and over again, silently.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed in silence; it could have been minutes or hours, but still, they stayed silent.

His husky voice startled her; "Thought you'd left me for good…."

A blush crept into Rukia's cheeks at the sound of his voice, no longer that of an old child, but rather a young man now.

She was surprised at how he remained Ichigo, _my Ichigo_, but still, he looked so much older than the young junior student she'd met.

Breathing deeply, Rukia made to respond, to say anything at all, when his voice interrupted her; "I became a shinigami… to protect."

Tearing his eyes from the violet orbs he missed so much, Ichigo looked stubbornly at the wall ahead, a small hint of his scowl evident.

"The power I wield, it was all for the sake of Yuzu, my friends; and for you."

Looking back at Rukia, Ichigo nearly laughed when Rukia looked startled at his smirk, reaching over to hold her small hand in his own.

"That and to be able to take your abuse, soul reaper."

Smiling at his words, her tension disappearing as she squeezed his hand, Rukia breathed out a laugh, the golden glow of the sun playing with the violet in her eyes; "It's not 'soul reaper'...."

It's Kuchiki Rukia."

-----

I had to :] But it's not exact since I don't want to always take quotes straight on.

I couldn't let the awkward tension last long, since no matter when or what situation they find themselves in, Kubo has Ichigo and Rukia immediately find their comfort with each other. So it only lasted a bit.

I hope answers have in fact, been answered. More to be revealed.

Next chapter consists of Soul Society as well.

Hmm, any notes on this chapter? Shuu-kun cause Shuuhei-nii sounds weird and it's too much respect for a fake brother, and cause at the moment, just Shuuhei didn't feel right.

Hehe, can't wait for when Ichigo sees Yoruichi's true form! *evil grin*

Please review, ask questions, or simply leave some love :)

I will be all alone on Christmas Eve at home, so be expect a chapter again by Christmas :) Please stay safe and make sure your pets are taken care of if you are leaving your home. Also, no cooked bones!

Sorry... the future veterinarian in me came out :)

Much love, KurosakiLove


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Strawberry Meets Death

It's really short. It does its job, though.

**I have ask of you to please submit reviews for Chapter 35 as well.** I am posting this blind to your reactions of the previous chapter, but I had said I would update today. So please, either separately or together, please leave reviews for both Chapter 35 ad 36 :)

Thanks, and enjoy! I do not own Bleach.

*****_hakusui- _sleeping soul (manga chapter 59)

*****_saketsu- _(booster) chain links (manga chapter 59)

-----

Renji stared at the ceiling for hours, the busy hallway's noise muffled through the closed door, his fresh bandages wrapped tightly across his entire torso.

_I couldn't even follow him. A damn kid and I couldn't even follow his steps._

Renji shifted, groaning as his ribs ached with pain, his hands grasping the sheets.

_How is he a shinigami? Taichou destroyed his hakusui and saketsu… Hisagi destroyed his zanpaktou._

Ichigo's immense blade flashed in his memory, grinding his teeth at the completely different blade, his zanpaktou without a hilt or handguard.

_That damn blade, not even crafted into a proper hilt. Just bare; just like the idiot!_

Goosebumps covered his arms as he thought back to the feel of Ichigo's reiatsu nearly crushing him, confused as to how an immense, wild, reckless _stench_ could have escaped his detection from the very beginning.

_And that attack…._

_-_

"_Getsuga-!"_

_Ichigo's large blade was engulfed with a fiery blue, Renji's Zabimaru colliding into itself against it, Renji's eyes wide._

"_-Tenshou!"_

_A single thrust against Zabimaru, a single slice of the air, the blast was sent towards Renji, its force cutting into him, sending him flying._

_-_

Renji was sent hurling into the guard just as he had opened the gate; they crashed through the other side, landing in a bloody heap in Soul Society, guards immediately coming to their aid.

_I didn't even heard its name. He never called it…._

"Damn it."

---

"Why was I not informed of his escape with Rukia?"

Byakuya stood tall before the injured guard kneeling before him, Ukitake and Tousen beside him.

"I-I did not know, taichou! I did not see her until I reached Abarai fukutaichou in the woods, but he took me with him immediately; I couldn't report, sir…."

Byakuya turned his gaze onto Ukitake, his voice with a slight edge; "How could a taichou let a prisoner escape?"

Behind him, a soft voice spoke; "I am afraid we had no choice, Kuchiki Byakuya."

The captains turned to find Unohana Retsu, her smile bright as always.

"We were in the cells, much too dangerous of a place to engage against a skilled shinigami, holding a precious... prisoner."

Poor Ukitake taichou was so stressed for Kuchiki-san's safety, he had a violent series of coughing; I couldn't follow pursuit with my fellow captain in distress."

I was certain your… **skilled**… guards could handle the situation. I apologize for my faulty belief."

Ukitake paled beside Unohana, Tousen slyly stepping away from his comrades, the silent guard blushing furiously.

Byakuya stood in silence, not a single emotion betrayed by his features.

Still smiling brightly, Unohana made towards the door, pausing before stepping out; "A meeting has been called for by our Captain."

The captains were gone within seconds, the guard releasing his breath, falling to his side as he fainted.

---

"We have a grave situation in our hands, my captains."

Yamamoto stood at the end of his assembled captains, his hands resting on his short staff, twelve pairs of eyes upon him.

"Our previous fukutaichou of the Ninth Division and unseated officer on the Thirteenth Division have escaped to the living world with their execution still in order."

From the brief report of our recovering fukutaichou of the Sixth Division… we have more than two escaped shinigami to worry about."

Kurosaki Ichigo- the human Kuchiki Rukia submitted her powers to- is still alive and now, in fact…."

A shinigami."

---

Isane worked quietly as she changed Renji's bandages again, lightly wiping the wounds, her fingers gentle as she worked around them, securing the cloth around his torso.

Gathering the stained towels, she made for the door, when Renji's voice caught her; "Were you present for their meeting, Isane-san?"

Turning back to the defeated shinigami lying motionlessly on the small bed, Isane frowned, curious of how he knew of the meeting.

"The vice-captains were not called for; may I ask how you know of it?"

"I failed, returning half-dead from a battle- no, not even a battle, more like a **run-in**- with a damn **kid**…

A vice-captain turned rebellious, a noble heir missing, both sentenced to execution…."

I say a meeting is expected."

Isane simply nodded, taking her leave when he turned his head to the window, facing away from her. Closing the door silently, she made her way through the halls, her captain's reiatsu calling for her.

---

Hitsugaya Toushirou growled in irritation when a familiar pair of breasts engulfed his head from behind, her arms wrapped around his head, her sing-song voice annoying him further; "Taichou! Are we really going to the living world?"

I need to get money if we are! Everything costs so much less there, than here in our boring shops!"

"Matsumoto!" Pushing her arms away, wriggling out of her mounds, the young captain glared at his vice-captain, continuing on his way to the Senkai Gate.

"We are **not** going to indulge your spending disease-"

"Hey!"

"-and are strictly to find all or either of the three shinigami ordered to execution."

Pouting, Matsumoto followed behind her captain, sighing in defeat.

"Rangiku-san! Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori!" Matsumoto immediately perked up as her fellow lieutenant ran towards them, Kira right behind.

Grumbling, Hitsugaya scolded Hinamori, protesting her 'casual use of her annoying pet name for him.'

"Now, now, captain; I like that name for you! Maybe I should call you-"

"MATSUMOTO!" Fuming, the white-haired captain stomped away, his lieutenant smiling widely.

"Rangiku-san, we are coming along with you and Shiro-chan to the living world!"

"Oh! I didn't know you were, but it would definitely be better."

Matsumoto frowned however, the thought of their mission saddening her; "I never thought we'd ever be after Shuuhei…."

A heavy weight upon them, his comrades caught up to the fuming captain, their Hell Butterflies waiting for them.

---

"Bya, it is as Retsu-san explained before. We didn't let them escape…."

Ukitake sat uncomfortably with Byakuya in the latter captain's office, a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"You have never been skilled at lying, Jyuushiro."

A slam of the small cup made Byakuya turn from the window, his eyebrow twitching at the spilled tea on his desk.

Ukitake stood, his hands fisted at his sides; "She is your sister, Byakuya! Hisana left her in your care! How are you going to execute your own family, your own promise to Hisana!"

Ukitake, however, quickly kneeled, his body racked with harsh coughs, his handkerchief to his mouth.

Byakuya stood silently until the captain before him recovered his breath, sitting down in exhaustion.

Minutes passed before either spoke, Byakuya's voice breaking the tense air; "I am a Kuchiki, of noble family."

Ukitake stared up at him with wide eyes, confused whether Byakuya's voice truly held the slither of pain he thought he caught, or he was simply imagining.

"We are the role models for all shinigami. If we do not obey the rules…."

Who will?"

---

The sky was brightly lit with the sun's rays when a spiritual gate opened within the trees in the large park, Hell Butterflies leading four shinigami out into the living world.

Hinamori gasped as she looked about her, her hand clutching her robes; "My, it's been quite a while since we've been here, huh, Izuru-chan?"

As a matter of fact, last time we were here, it was with Hisagi-san…."

Hitsugaya sighed at the heavy air surrounding the lieutenants, walking ahead; "Remember he is now a criminal in the eyes of Soul Society…."

Begin the search; the human has a wild, heavy, uncontrollable reiatsu, according to Abarai. We can all recognize Kuchiki Rukia and Hisagi; however, if you come across that of a captain's reiatsu- inform me at once."

"Who would be at captain's level, taichou?" Matsumoto crossed her arms below her large breasts, her pout irritating her captain.

"An exiled shinigami by the name of Urahara Kisuke."

---

It had been hours since Hitsugaya and the lieutenants departed to investigate the living world, the youngest captain now standing before the Captain-Commander and assembled division leaders, the three lieutenants kneeled behind him.

"Hitsugaya taichou; I trust you have succeeded in determining the whereabouts of our criminals?"

Stepping forward, Hitsugaya glanced up to the Commander, before lowering his gaze ever so slightly.

"We were unable to detect any trace of our targeted criminals, Captain-Commander."

Urahara Kisuke himself was nowhere to be found in Karakura Town."

Hours of searching, even miles into the neighboring cities, have only confirmed that Hisagi Shuuhei of the Ninth Division…."

Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Division…."

Urahara Kisuke, and the human Kurosaki Ichigo have…."

Looking up again into the Commanders eyes, Hitsugaya narrowed his gaze in disbelief, nearly whispering his words; "Disappeared."

-----

A little playtime with other characters we all love :) Strawberry Meets Death will not tango with Bleach past Rukia's Rescue. My order of events and twists of my own will range until there.

If ANYTHING, I might use some inspiration from Fade to Black :)

If any errors were made, please inform me. Again, I would truly appreciate reading your input for both chapters 35 and 36. I need to know what you are all thinking!

I started writing up Chapter 37 already, but I want to give Chapters 35 and 36 a day or so to receive input. I hope to hear from you all!

My profile has been updated; I might also post a sneak peak for "The Little Things Give You Away." It will very likely be AU- and OOC, of course, cause who could ever replicate Tite Kubo's unique characters? :)

I hope you all had a great Coniferous Holocaust- I mean, a Merry Christmas! And please stay safe :)

Much love, KurosakiLove


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Strawberry Meets Death

YAYYY, thank you all for reviewing. I'm trying my best to remember who I haven't responded to; if I didn't respond, please let me know, lol.

With the past two chapters taking care of the major information, this chapter is literally an easy-flow, happy one :) The next few will be with only bits of AH! So enjoy :)

ANs at the end of the chapter! OH and in the last chapter, when Yuzu and Ichigo were at home at breakfast, I have hopes you remember Yuzu is usually an early riser, so please think of it as REALLY, flippin' early :) This is the day after!

I don't own Bleach! Here is Chapter 37!

-----

"The hell did you do to my tub! This stupid, over-sized Tupperware killed it!"

Shuuhei pouted as he stood in the bathroom, his tub replaced with- "A shower, Shuuhei; get used to it."

Ichigo leaned against the small dinner table, his eyes following the shinigami as they explored their home, the apartment they once lived in.

"I don't care what it's called; I want my tub back!"

Rukia ran her fingers over the drapes, the bright sunlight filtered by the white cloth. She turned from the window, smiling as Shuuhei pushed Ichigo from the table, sitting down with a frown.

Ichigo stumbled from the push, laughing as Shuuhei glared at him.

Catching his breath again, Ichigo caught Rukia's eye, a gentle smile gracing his lips; "What do you think, Rukia?"

Crossing her arms, looking about the apartment again, Rukia opened her mouth to answer the young male, but couldn't find any words to say.

No more than hours before, Ichigo had explained to them how Urahara had bought the apartment from the owner, giving Ichigo the keys and liberty to make any changes.

The past fourteen months, Ichigo used the apartment to escape his father, friends and lengthy training; the past fourteen months resulted with a completely different apartment.

Rukia first noticed the new cabinets, their glass pane fronts revealing the loss of her Pop Tarts, replaced with what she believed to be "real food," as Ichigo had often called it.

Their small table was still the same, but now had a plain table cloth. A couch and side table made the new living room, a rug filling the empty floor.

Her room was still the same, small additions as drapes making it feel more welcoming.

What had shocked them both was the addition of a bedroom and small office directly above them, connected into their small living room with stairs.

The bathroom simply taunted Shuuhei with the loss of the tub.

"I-I never thought we'd even still have the apartment, but for you to have made it completely different… it's amazing Ichigo…."

"No, it's not! My tub is gone!"

---

Tatsuki quickly ascended the stairs to Inoue's apartment, her bag slung across her shoulders.

She was barely knocking on the door when it was swung open, a blur of orange hair and breasts plummeting into her; "Tatsuki!"

"O-Orihime!" Laughing, Tatsuki peeled the girl off her, playfully shoving her inside before slamming the door behind her.

The friends wanted to have their last night of fun before school started, martial art movies piled high in front of the television.

"How was lunch with your group, Tatsuki? Celebrating the medals?"

"It went fine; they wanted to head to the movies, but I've got all the movies I want to see right here!"

Ruffling Inoue's air, Tatsuki dropped onto the couch, exhausted from the day out.

"Well, you came early enough that we can make dinner rather than take out. What do you think of red bean paste and noodles-?"

"Eh, I actually already placed an order, Hime! Sorry…."

"Oh, well, that's fine then!"

Sitting beside her closest friend, the busty girl sighed as she relaxed into the cushions, her eyes locked onto the framed picture of their graduation, Ichigo's scowl gracing his features beside their smiles.

"I'm excited to start the university with Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun…."

"Hime, I'm glad Ichigo forgave you, in his odd, silent way, but I hope you haven't put hopes into winning his heart…. Rukia may have suddenly left, but he still cares for her…."

"And I know that, Tatsuki." Shifting her body to face the tomboy, Inoue grabbed Tatsuki's hand, her eyes bright.

"We're not kids anymore, though, and Kurosaki-kun has to move on eventually… maybe, just maybe, he can change his feelings towards me."

Before Tatsuki could speak, Inoue pulled her into a hug, pulling away to look her in the eyes; "I know he may not, Tatsuki."

And I accept that."

---

They sat together against the wall on the bed, the last rays of the sun making his hair glow, the wall across from them sporting an orange hue itself.

They had been sitting there for quite some time, Shuuhei out taking care of the Hollows, stretching out his muscles after months of imprisonment.

Confusing the new stationed shinigami by eliminating the Hollows before they could reach them, then quickly leaving the scene, only added to his entertainment.

Their silence continued on, broken when Rukia's soft voice reached his ears; "It's strange, being back. It's strange how to me, it seems like just before yesterday, was when Fisher attacked us…."

Ichigo bit his lip as he thought back to the night she was taken from him, the feel of her blade running through him again, his hand reaching up to his scar before he could notice.

Seeing his hand cover the scar just under his shirt, Rukia shyly reached over to it, placing her small hand upon his own.

Ichigo wasn't sure if Rukia heard the hitch in his breath, his hand moving to intertwine their fingers, his body immediately moving closer to her side.

Urahara had pulled him from her side after they first talked just the past afternoon, demanding to let her recover further.

Having the chance to just hold her hand, sit right against her, seemed enough for the male. Enough wasn't enough, though, when her slender leg clad in jeans swung over his own, her small body leaving his side to straddle his hips.

Ichigo struggled to keep still as he felt Rukia's hands run through his hair, brushing his bangs back, running down along the sides of his handsome face.

Rukia was mesmerized by change in his appearance, though nothing truly changed. His hair was slightly longer, his bangs teasing the top of his eyebrows; just below them, his honey-brown eyes seemed exhausted behind the glint of excitement, his eyelashes defining them perfectly.

Her thumbs traced his cheekbones before running along his jaw, smiling at the smooth angle.

Ichigo stayed put as Rukia leaned up to touch her forehead to Ichigo's, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Amber eyes looked into violet, Ichigo's low, husky voice breaking their silence; "Rukia…."

I remember now, the reason why I wanted you back so much…."

The last of the sun's rays peered through her window, her eyes catching the gleam for a split-second before they closed slowly, their lips meeting gently.

---

"No, Rukia, you have to stir clockwise."

"Well, I don't want to! Why can't I stir the other way?"

"Because you simply can't."

Turning from the stove, her small fists on her hips, Rukia glared at Ichigo; "That's not a reason."

Glaring right back, Ichigo stepped up to her, his height towering over her; "Yes it is, **midget**."

Shuuhei walked in at that moment, stopping short when he caught sight of Rukia, her short form towering over Ichigo, his body sprawled on the floor by her feet; "Rukia?"

"He just had a small accident."

"Yeah; her fist."

Shuuhei laughed as he closed the door behind him, stepping over Ichigo's body, jumping onto the counter to watch the pots on the stove.

"What's this, Kuchiki?"

"Ichigo said it's 'spaghetti,' I think."

Nodding, Shuuhei stared at the pots, frowning moments later; "Wait, **you're** cooking? That's new; nobility working the pots!"

Ichigo was sure the lid to the sauce's pot was in her hand when the clang echoed in the apartment, craning his neck to see just beyond his hair as a loud thump landed by him, Shuuhei upside down in his view; "Good seeing you down here, Hisagi."

"Hai; did you change the floorboards?"

"Yeah, I did. Couldn't stand the creaking."

Shuuhei nodded in understanding, their eyes back on the ceiling as they lay on the floor, Rukia finishing the sauce by the stove.

---

"Tessai, what do you think of Kuchiki-san's reiatsu, right now? Am I right to let her stay at the apartment, away from your care?"

Kneeling beside Urahara, Tessai took a moment to pick up on the weak reiatsu, humming as he thought.

"I believe she'll be fine. A quick visit tomorrow to let us check her and that'll be enough."

Urahara nodded before snapping his fan open, leaning back against the wall, fanning himself.

"It'll be quite some time before she recovers completely. Shuuhei is doing perfectly fine; he's wrecking chaos amongst the local shinigami, from what I can tell."

"Should I wait to reinforce the barriers on the reiatsu until after Kuchiki-san recovers, then?"

"That'd be fine, Tessai; for right now, they are enough to cover our reiatsu, including Hisagi-san and Ichigo."

You can lessen the one on the Kurosaki residence, though, and put one on the apartment; I have a feeling Kurosaki-kun will be spending even more time away from home…."

Smiling, Urahara poured himself tea, Yoruichi coming around the corner, jumping into his lap; "How are our shinigami?"

"Why, they're perfectly fine, Yoruichi-san! Perfectly fine."

---

"Shuuhei, you better get Urahara to look at that bump; looks like you have an entirely new brain growing there."

Stabbing his fork into his spaghetti, Shuuhei glared over to the petite, _evil, demented dwarf_ as he spun his fork, pouting as he raised his small icepack to his temple again.

"It was all your fault, Hisagi, so don't give me that look."

Rukia followed Shuuhei's actions with her food, both of them having watched Ichigo demonstrate how to eat the Italian dish.

Spinning his own fork, Ichigo chuckled as Shuuhei grumbled obscenities, his hand reaching up to his own bruise; "Well, dig in."

Three forks remained still, Rukia's glare set on the males as they failed to taste the food she made, her own fork failing to reach her mouth.

Shuuhei broke under her burning gaze, throwing his icepack down; "Well, you're afraid to try it, too, Kuchiki!"

"SHUT UP, HISAGI!"

---

Small bubbles covered his arms as Ichigo washed the dishes used for dinner, Shuuhei complaining back in the bathroom as Rukia treated his bruises.

A small smile pulled on Ichigo's lips as he looked back at the bathroom from the kitchen, Rukia's reflection on the mirror.

She was annoyed with the complaining death god sitting on the toilet, but Ichigo was certain she missed arguing with and abusing them.

Turning back to the last of the dishes, Ichigo felt a weight on his chest as his thoughts drifted to the exiled shinigami some blocks away, his words loud in his memory.

-

"_We're going to have to be very careful now, Kurosaki."_

_Kuchiki-san and Hisagi-san are still sentenced to execution, their sentence even heavier now with the escape."_

_We can't forget that Soul Society is now aware that you live, Ichigo."_

"_So what, Urahara? Now we're going to live hidden all the time? Stuck in our homes?"_

"_Oh no, Kurosaki-kun; I believe they'll be just fine in their gigai, as you will be fine in your body. Just blend in with everyone else, and be alert of other reiatsu."_

_-_

"Blend in, my ass." Ichigo scoffed as he finished the last dish, wiping his arms with the small towel.

His mood lifted, however, when two smooth arms circled his waist from behind him, Rukia's body resting against him as she nuzzled his back.

"Did you finish with Shuuhei?"

"He's still in the bathroom, trying to figure out the handles in the shower."

"Well, as long as it keeps him busy, let's not remind him it's the same as the tub."

Ichigo could feel Rukia smiling against his back, turning in her arms to face her, wrapping her in his embrace.

"I should head back home; it's nearly midnight. Yuzu is probably ready to kill me."

Ichigo frowned when Rukia's smile fell, pulling her closer; "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I thought you'd be… staying here."

The male couldn't help but smile again, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest as she tighten her arms around him; "If you want me to stay with you, I can. Just tonight, though, I should be home."

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo lifted his gaze to Shuuhei standing by the bathroom, his brows furrowed in question; "Hai?"

"When can we see Yuzu?"

---

The youngest of the Kurosaki family sat alone at the dining table, spatula in hand as her brown eyes stared at the clock in the living room, her chin resting in her palm.

_Ichi-nii hasn't been home since yesterday at dawn; I know he can take care of himself, but still…._

Minutes had past of her counting time before the click of the front door echoed throughout the house, her small body sitting up as she waited to see which of the males had made it home.

Within seconds, Yuzu caught sight of her brother's wild hair, his face weary of her obvious anger.

"Hey Yuzu; I'm home…."

"I can see that, Ichi-nii." The young female gripped her spatula as she glared at Ichigo, her eyes threatening to tear up from anger.

"Look, Yuzu, I can explain-."

"Explain **what**, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu pushed out of her chair, standing before her brother; "Two whole **days **since I last saw you, Ichi-nii! You didn't come home to sleep, or-or-or even show up this morning! And now, it's one o'clock in the morning!"

Two days of wondering if something happened to you while dad blabbered on about you just being rebellious like he used to be!"

Ichigo frowned as Yuzu rubbed at her eyes, her glare set on him as she stood there shaking, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Yuzu. It's just that…" Stepping aside, Ichigo reached around the corner, pulling on Rukia's hand to bring her into the kitchen, Shuuhei standing beside her; "I got caught up with these idiots here."

Ichigo smiled at Yuzu's wide eyes, her small hands strangling the innocent spatula in her hands before she dropped it, hurling her body onto Shuuhei; "Y-you're back! You came back!"

Rukia laughed as she held onto Shuuhei as he stumbled back from Yuzu jumping him, smiling as he embraced the small girl, lifting her into a small spin before nuzzling the top of her soft hair; "Hey there, Yuzu."

The poor girl sobbed as she clung onto the taller male, a single hand letting go to reach over to Rukia, holding her hand tightly; "R-Rukia-chan! I can't believe it, you're back! I'm so angry with you, I won't forgive you!"

Her desperate hold on the shinigami proved otherwise, though, as she continued to sob, refusing to let go of them.

"Yuzu, please stop crying. We never wanted to leave you or your idiot brother behind, really."

Rukia's warm hand wiped at Yuzu's tears, brushing her sandy hair from her eyes; "We missed you, Yuzu."

Ichigo stepped further into the kitchen, leaning on the counter as he looked on, smiling as Yuzu finally released Shuuhei, only to latch herself onto Rukia.

Both males laughed at Rukia's obvious amazement as Yuzu hugged her; the young girl was now as tall as Rukia, having grown over the past months; "Yuzu! How did you grow in such a short time? You're going to pass me!"

"Anyone could manage to grow taller than you, Kuchiki."

Laughter erupted from Ichigo as both girls suddenly tackled Shuuhei to the floor, his pleas for mercy ignored as Rukia and Yuzu tickled him, wide grins on their faces.

_I think the rain has stopped._

-----

I enjoyed this one after the past couple of chapters. It was fun, heh heh heh. And yes, Ichigo's quote was changed by a single word to fit SMD :) But the other one is exact. I don't own anything, by the way :)

Hm, so like I said, the next few chapters will be easy-going. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you.

I would like to know if the draft-chapter of "The Little Things Give You Away" would be preferred on the profile, in SMD, or as a separate story. Let me know!

Please leave any comments, questions, suggestions, or simple love! :)

Take care, KurosakiLove~


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Strawberry Meets Death

Alright, so my ANs might be a tad shorter, with less random ramblings, due to one reason: a blog.

It's a weird assignment for the semester this spring, and I figured if I'm wasting my time with a blog, might as well use it for SMD =] It is on public view (if not, let me know!) and anyone can comment.

The url for it is: http:// kurosakilove . blogspot . com/

Just take out the spaces :] So go ahead and give it a visit :] We'll see how it turns out x] Haha

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I believe y'all call it a 'lime' ;] Here is Chapter 38 of Strawberry Meets Death! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters or concepts of Tite Kubo's Bleach.

-----

The early morning calm was shattered downstairs in the Kurosaki residence, Isshin's loud, booming voice echoing throughout the entire house. His only son growled in irritation, swiftly grabbing a pot to smash onto his father.

"Owie! Why must you hurt your favorite daddy!"

"You're my **only** dad and you deserve another one!" Ichigo aimed the metal pot at Isshin again, giving up when the older man quickly grabbed his toast, screaming a 'good-bye' as he escaped the house for the day.

Yuzu finished Ichigo's plate, turning from the stove to sit at the table, sliding his plate in front of him as he took a seat; "Here you go, Ichi-nii."

"Thanks, Yuzu." Sighing, Ichigo sat silently as he ate, the clinking of his fork against the plate the only sound between them.

Staring out the window, the sky a light gray, Yuzu turned to her brother; "Are Rukia and Shuuhei coming today?"

"Yeah; I need to help them sort out a few things for the university…."

"I'll make dinner then. By the way, your books are at the post office to be picked up."

Swallowing his mouthful, Ichigo frowned at his sister, pointing his fork accusingly; "Weren't you here to sign for them? I was wondering about it last night."

"I was here, but figured you could pick them up at the town center if you could easily spend two days out in the streets, anyways."

Smirking, Yuzu stood to leave to her room, ruffling her brother's wild hair as she passed him.

Grumbling, Ichigo finished his breakfast, shoving the dirty dish into the sink.

---

Rukia walked beside Shuuhei on the empty sidewalks, both sipping on warm drinks they had bought.

The shorter of the two shivered, never having been in Karakura during the colder season. Smiling, she pulled her jacket closer around her small body, remembering the day she dragged Ichigo through stores, making him help her find clothes.

Shuuhei finished the last his tea, tossing the cup into a bin as they turned the corner, crossing the empty road to the other sidewalk; "Can't believe Urahara signed us into their academy; how the hell does he expect us to survive?"

"It can't be **that** bad, Shuuhei. Isn't it just a continuation of what we went through last time?"

"I don't know; Ichigo seems more serious about this so-called 'university,' and I passed it last night- it's immense, Rukia!"

The pair walked up to Urahara's shop, allowing themselves in; "Urahara! Oi, we're here!"

"Ah, Hisagi-kun! Rukia-san! Do come in, I have hot tea ready!"

Walking through the familiar shop, Rukia and Shuuhei found the shinigami, Yoruichi curled in his lap, fast asleep.

"Glad to see you're both ready for the cold weather! Last time you were here, it was burning from the heat."

Sitting down, Shuuhei frowned at Urahara, immediately getting to the point; "Why the university?"

Laughing, Urahara leaned back against the wall, his hands massaging into Yoruichi's fur.

"Well, what better place to hide you for the majority of time than at a univeristy, bursting with people? I nabbed you an education in the human world while I was at it."

Rukia leaned over the table beside Shuuhei, his taller body hiding her otherwise; "But is it just a continuation of the high school, just another 'grade' in it?"

"No."

Growling, Shuuhei glared at Rukia, poking her shoulder roughly.

"No need to worry, you'll both be just fine! Kurosaki-kun will be with you, as well!"

---

"Shuuhei, I'm not so sure about the university anymore…."

"And why is that, oh mighty Kuchiki?"

Ignoring his teasing, their footsteps bringing them closer to Ichigo's home, Rukia huffed in thought, a puff of her breath disappearing into the chilled air; "Well, Urahara reminded us that Ichigo will be with us, certainly, but then wouldn't we distract him from **his** work?"

I think this matters more for him than for ourselves, Shuuhei…."

Frowning at her serious worry, the taller male slung an arm over her, ruffling her hair into a static mess.

"We'll work hard, then. If a rash, hot-head like your lover can go to this university, then we can, as well."

With a wide grin on his face, Shuuhei poked at Rukia until she laughed softly, her determination set.

---

Hurrying into the warm house after his trip to town for his books, Ichigo kicked off his shoes as he slammed the door shut, tossing his jacket onto the couch.

"Yuzu, I'm back!"

Checking the kitchen before he sprinted up the stairs with his package in arms, Ichigo knocked on Yuzu's door before stepping in, pouting when she wasn't in sight. Instead, he found a small note on her bed, his name neatly scrawled on it.

"_Left with Shuuhei to the center. Be back later. Dinner is in the microwave. P.S. If I'm not in the kitchen, do you **really** have to check in here? Love, Yuzu"_

Crumbling the note, shifting the heavy package under his arm, Ichigo chucked the paper ball into her wastebasket, mumbling in annoyance.

_Went all the way to town for nothing…._

Pushing his door open, quickly kicking it closed, Ichigo walked over to his desk, a smile pulling at his lips as he discovered the sleeping raven-haired woman beneath his blankets.

Gently sliding the package onto the desk, Ichigo sat against the headboard of his bed, carefully moving to avoid waking her up.

He sat silently for some time, watching Rukia sleep as the blinds cast light shadows across her covered body. He didn't make a single movement until she suddenly turned in her sleep, rolling over beside him.

Her arms sought the new warmth beside her, wrapping around his slim hips while she made Ichigo's thigh her new pillow.

Ichigo hesitantly reached out to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. His eyes freely roamed her covered body, a strange need to rip the blankets from her and look at her body completely.

_I need to leave her alone before I jump her in her sleep…. _Ichigo reluctantly peeled Rukia's arms from his waist, sliding out from underneath her head.

Heading out to the hallway, he took one last glance at his bed, closing the door softly.

---

His back was facing her when Rukia woke up, her breath shallow but quiet, her entire body still beneath the warm blankets.

Ichigo's hair was dripping wet from a shower, the drops running down his bare back, disappearing past the jeans hung low on his hips. He bent to dig through his closet, his whispered curses reaching her.

Rukia took the chance to shamelessly take him in, her eyes roaming the small of his back and his digging arms, her eyes not missing his shaped rear.

She nearly gasped when he found a decent shirt, straightening up to his full height to pull the shirt over his head.

His muscles moved tauntingly under his lightly tanned skin, his body turning from the closet as he pulled the shirt down, his toned abdomen teasing her as it was quickly hidden from sight.

Rukia didn't bother closing her eyes as he wandered towards her, amber eyes catching sight of her violet ones.

Ichigo glanced back to where he had changed, wondering for second since when she had been awake, turning back to her; "Free show, ne?"

"Yeah; easy to see why it was free, too…."

Smirking, Rukia rolled away from him before he could grab her, feeling the bed dip as she grabbed the pillow, hiding her head underneath it.

She felt Ichigo move next to her, his leg swung over her body hidden by blankets. His voice reached her ears, muffled by the pillow, but still alluring as he dragged out every syllable of her name.

Giving in, she pushed the pillow aside, turning onto her back. Ichigo immediately reached out to caress her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips.

Rukia lost the function to breathe when his warm hand wrapped around her neck, grabbing a fistful of her dark hair, pulling Rukia to his hungry lips.

There was nothing sweet about the kiss, Ichigo not bothering to plead her for entrance, pushing past her lips instead with a passionate need.

His body pushed against her smaller one, Rukia instantly frustrated with the blankets preventing her from tangling her legs with his own.

Pushing at his chest, Rukia groaned at the loss of his taste, quickly kicking at the blankets, Ichigo discarding of his shirt.

Crawling back over Rukia, his legs between her own, Ichigo dropped his body against her, holding as much of his weight above her without losing the feel of her clothed, heated body against him.

Rukia wrapped her long legs around his hips, pulling him flush against her; the feel of his arousal between her legs overwhelmed her, pulling on his neck roughly to kiss him, moans escaping her.

Ichigo let Rukia take control, her warm tongue pushing past his lips to explore him, her teeth nipping at him.

Supporting his weight on a single arm, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair before he dragged it down her body, his hand slipping under her shirt, risking feeling her up to her ribs, his fingers barely grazing the bottom of her covered breast.

Rukia surrendered her control of his mouth, gasping for breath as her body arched into Ichigo's, tightening her legs around him.

She didn't give any thought to her actions, simply needing to feel his touch, grabbing his arm to push his hand against her breast, his large palm cupping her.

Ichigo panted as the woman beneath him grinded his hips against her own, his hand roughly massaging her small, but round breasts, pulling back to slip underneath the bra, his thumb rubbing her hard nub. The touch drove Rukia to moan deeply, Ichigo silencing her with a rough kiss.

The male shifted his sweating body to cover her smaller one entirely, lifting his lower body onto his knees, slipping his arm under her to cradle her back; biting on Rukia's lip, squeezing her breast again, Ichigo pushed against her heated core, his body begging to take her at the sound of her desperate whimpers.

Nails clawed their way along his back, her other hand reaching into his hair to roughly tangle her fingers within it, pulling him away from her swollen lips.

Ichigo pulled his hand out from her shirt, breathing out at laugh as Rukia openly whimpered at the loss, wrapping his hand around her chin. Pushing her head back, Ichigo kissed along her smooth, sweating neck as he felt his way down to her thighs, biting her skin before soothing it with his warm tongue.

Rukia dug her nails into his back again as she fought to breathe, her pants encouraging the male to thrust against her, a cry of need escaping Rukia.

Ichigo moved up to nip behind her ear, nuzzling her before he managed to speak, his hot breath against her delicate skin; "R-Rukia."

Rukia tried to speak, tried to make any noise resembling words, but couldn't find the strength or will to find them, her mind thrown into a frenzy again as he pressed against her, his hand underneath her shirt again, running over her sweating skin.

"Rukia, look at me, c'mon…." His husky voice managed to register in her mind, her violet eyes searching for his amber ones, locking her gaze with him. She continued to stay silent, breathing heavily through her nose, afraid of opening her mouth.

Leaning in, Ichigo kissed her deeply, tracing her lip with his tongue, pulling back reluctantly; "Do you want to keep going?"

Rukia was certain a year ago his voice would have been shaky, his confidence and need running shivers throughout her entire, heated body.

Swallowing deeply, she managed to barely whisper; "N-no."

---

Rukia sat against the headboard with her knees pulled to her chest, the cold breeze slipping through the open window.

She could hear the shower from down the hallway, Ichigo's shirt on the bed by her feet.

-

"_Do you want to keep going?"_

"_N-no."_

-

A deep sigh escaped her, closing her eyes, leaning her head back over the headboard.

The running water from the bathroom turned off, followed by the loud creak of the shower door. Ichigo toweled himself dry for the second time that afternoon, pulling his pants over a fresh pair of boxer-briefs, stepping out into the hallway.

Rukia opened her eyes at the sound of his door closing, leaning forward to grab the shirt resting at her feet.

Ichigo walked further into the room, rubbing his towel into his wet hair. Rukia stayed silent as he walked up to her, moving her leg aside for him to sit in front of her, swinging her leg over his lap.

She leaned forward, her forehead resting against his shoulder; "Sorry…."

"Rukia, there's nothing to be sorry for. If it didn't feel right to you, then it didn't. I shouldn't have pushed so far, so soon. It's…."

It's just been a long time without you."

Ichigo nudged her forehead off his shoulder, capturing her lips when she looked up at him. Standing, the male took the shirt from her hands, pulling it on.

Her eyes on his skin until hidden from sight, Rukia frowned; "Ichigo?"

Sitting back down, Ichigo turned to face her, his own frown challenging hers; "Hai?"

"…What… h-how are you… what-?"

"What has Urahara made me into the past fourteen months?"

Blushing, Rukia nodded, pushing him away from her when he laughed; "It's nothing to laugh about, Ichigo!"

Pulling her from the bed to stand with him, Ichigo ran his hands through her hair, whispering against her lips; "You'll see…."

---

"Yuzu; explain to me again why you can't walk?"

"Because of my Kinnikinnick condition. It's a curse…."

"Sure…."

Shuuhei walked leisurely through the streets on their way back home, Yuzu comfortably riding on his back, her arms loose around his neck with his arms locked around her legs.

They soon made it to the Kurosaki residence, Yuzu climbing down with trouble due to his height, Shuuhei refusing to crouch. Opening the door, Yuzu kicked off her sandals, calling out for her brother; "Ichi-nii! We're back!"

Shuuhei closed the door behind him, lifting the leg of his jeans to step on the back of his shoe and slide his foot out, opting to lift the other foot to remove the sneaker. Walking into the kitchen, he glanced at the stairway as the couple made their way down, sitting down at the table.

Burying her small hands into Shuuhei's wild, dark hair, Rukia tugged on it until he leaned back, staring down at him; "What took you guys so long?"

"Yuzu spent a good hour trying to convince me to carry her on my back."

Laughing, Rukia released her hold on his hair, sitting beside him; "And let me guess- she was convincing."

"Eh, only cause she's short and could get lost amongst the raging toddlers we passed in the park."

Rukia swiftly punched the shinigami, Yuzu pouting across the table from him; "That's mean! I'm not **that** short…."

Ichigo joined them at the table with a glass of water, ruffling Yuzu's hair; "It's our job as the brothers of a shrimp."

"…Strawberry…."

Ichigo choked on his water, Rukia and Shuuhei laughing uncontrollably across from them.

Catching his breath, Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his sister, an innocent smile on her pretty face, "What, Ichi-nii?"

Mumbling about Rukia's bad influence on his sweet, little sister, Ichigo turned his attention back to his water, pretending he never heard such a name from her.

---

Ichigo leaned back in his chair at his desk, ripping the brown paper off his package.

Rukia and Shuuhei were both sprawled on his bed, Shuuhei laying on his stomach with Rukia's long legs resting across his back as she stared at the ceiling.

Sighing, Ichigo puffed his bangs from his eyes, frowning at the numerous _and expensive_ books piled on his desk; "Did Urahara get the books you need, as well?"

Shuuhei turned onto his back beneath Rukia's legs, sitting up as they fell onto his lap; "He said we might be without them the first day, but that he ordered them."

Nodding, Ichigo stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he stood, sitting down by Rukia on the bed; "You missed senior year, so you'll have to start in lower classes to pull this off, but I think you'll both do fine…."

Not like you have to worry much about Hollows, with us in hiding and all…."

Rukia shifted on the bed, ignoring Shuuhei's protest at her moving legs on his lap; "What are we going to tell everyone?"

Frowning, Ichigo was surprised he forgot about his friends, huffing in thought.

"We… don't have to explain anything. You came back."

End of story."

-----

Aha, I bet you hate me and "Kinnikinnick" was a brand-name on some muffins at this small store by my friend's house; made me giggle.

Let me know what you think! And it has been decided to post the draft-chapter of my second story as a separate one. :]

Remember to check out the blog, and leave comments, questions, or simple love for this chapter :]

Thank you all SO much and I hope I don't disppoint; Happy New Years! Keep your dogs inside in case of fireworks! Stay safe!!

Much love, KurosakiLove~


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Strawberry Meets Death

Sorry for the late update... I blabbered about my reasons on the Blog, so I ain't repeatin' :P I love you all, though, and will be responding to reviews for Chapter 38 :) Blame everything in this chapter on the painkillers for my mouth.

Oooo, pancakes. Anyways, this takes place the day after from Chapter 38. Cool stuff. Lime. A hint for the next chapters to come. Just a easy-go chapter, still.

Anyways, enjoy Chapter 39 of Strawberry Meets Death! Hope I don't disappoint!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters

-----

Hisagi sighed as he stood beside Urahara, his zanpaktou unsheathed and resting across his shoulders, his arms slung over it.

The pair stood in the seemingly endless basement beneath the shop, their eyes on Ichigo and Rukia some yards away. A smile tugged on Shuuhei's lips, Urahara hiding his own with his fan.

The couple had been bickering for some time now, Rukia climbing on a small boulder to gain height on Ichigo and yell down at him. The male wasn't impressed.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Rukia! Now get down from there; you can't scare me by cheating with your height!"

"How else can I take it, Ichigo!"

Shuuhei chuckled at the rage radiating off such a small body, turning to Urahara; "So, Urahara; what exactly am I up against?"

The exiled shinigami lowered his fan, his smirk evident to the younger death god.

Jumping down, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's collar on his sweater, pulling him to her eye level; "You asked me to stay behind because you think I'd get hurt just **standing **in the same room as you idiots!"

I may not have my reiatsu replenished completely, but I'm not helpless-!"

Her small body flinched as blades clashed, Ichigo's body falling to the ground, losing her grip on his sweater; her eyes were wide as she slowly turned her gaze to her side, violet orbs reflected on Ichigo's immense zanpaktou, its height mocking her despite its tip being dug into the dirt.

Rukia's eyes shifted to the blade against Ichigo's, Shuuhei smirking as she caught his eyes beyond the gleam off Kazeshini.

Ichigo stood tall exactly where he had just been bickering with her, clothed in the familiar shihakushou of her kind, his motionless body sprawled on the floor by his feet.

"I thought **I** was the one arguing with her; not you, Hisagi…." Ichigo's eyes locked with Shuuhei, his scowl in place.

"Hai; just wanted to help you end it and start our playtime, Kurosaki."

Gazing down at Rukia, violet eyes fixed on the zanpaktou a slither of breath away from her, Ichigo reached up to turn her chin, her gaze now on him; "Try not to beat my body up until I'm done."

Her hands shot down to keep her skirt down from the sudden burst of air, the males gone from her side within seconds, the sudden onslaught of their reiatsu suffocating her. Rukia caught sight of Shuuhei some meters away, his body skillfully maneuvering to defend; she shuddered, unable to see Ichigo, only hearing the clash of his blade against Kazeshini, the blur of his body in shunpo barely visible.

_Ichigo…._

_---_

Yuzu grunted as she pulled Ichigo's large, heavy duffle down the hallway, stepping over it to kick it down the stairway.

She bounced her way down the stairs, jumping over the pile of her brother's luggage at the bottom.

Humming, Yuzu headed into the kitchen, checking up on the soup for her father, his loud entrance expected soon.

Looking back at Ichigo's bags, Yuzu smiled as she stirred the boiling soup, turning back to the pot to taste her cooking.

_I thought I'd be sad about Ichi-nii leaving, but I'm happier more than anything else. It's time for him to live._

The front door slammed open, Yuzu unfazed by the noise.

"Yuzu; my lovely, favorite daughter! I have returned to thee!"

"I'm your **only** daughter, dad!"

Laughing, Yuzu gazed out beyond the window, the sun shining through the clouds. _Besides, he needs a break from dad; don't you agree, mom? _

_---_

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

Ichigo cursed as a chain wrapped itself around his zanpaktou mid-step in his shunpo, his body dragged behind his blade to the ground.

He barely noticed the gleam off Shuuhei's blade, quickly rolling away, just barely avoiding the pierce of Kazeshini as Shuuhei swung it down.

Ichigo used shunpo to move away, freeing his zanpaktou from Shuuhei's chain.

Huffing, Shuuhei pulled on the long chain between both ends of Kazeshini, bringing the blade back into his grip; "This is the first time you've seen Kazeshini, isn't it, Ichigo?"

"Not what I expected; but then again, I haven't seen many…."

Swinging his zanpaktou up to his eyes, Shuuhei let it continue its arc, Kazeshini picking up speed and spinning at the end of its chain; "Hai… I don't really like it, though."

Ichigo frowned in confusion, struck silent.

Shuuhei stared at the spinning blade at his hand, a frown evident; "Just what I said. I don't like the shape."

Lifting the identical weapon tethered by the chain, Shuuhei stared at it mindlessly, sighing as he brought it before him, showing it to Ichigo; "Look at it. It's shaped like something meant to take life, no?"

Without warning, the spinning blade in his other hand was launched at Ichigo, the orange-haired male stepping aside to narrowly avoid it.

Ichigo charged Shuuhei, sparks flying off the clashing blades as he came up against Kazeshini's blade still in Shuuhei's hand- _wait! The other blade-!_

Ichigo's eyes caught sight of Shuuhei's arm pulling on the chain, the glance over his shoulder too late.

The slice into his back by the twin blade of Kazeshini was sudden, Ichigo escaping further penetration with shunpo, appearing some feet away from Shuuhei.

"You can't predict its path, can you, Ichigo?"

Not every blade you come up against will move the way you want it to…."

Smirking, Ichigo shifted his grip on his zanpaktou, his stance ready to take on Shuuhei; "You almost sound like Hat n Clogs, Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei smiled, his eyes on the large zanpaktou wielded by Ichigo's young hands; "Ichigo…."

Its name?"

"Oh yeah; you haven't been introduced." Ichigo's feet shifted into shunpo, moving to Shuuhei's side within seconds, Kazeshini successfully blocking him, but not without strain.

"Zangetsu. His name is Zangetsu."

---

Rukia kneeled beside Urahara a safe distance away, her gaze fixated on the fighting males before them.

She tightened her grip on Ichigo's body lying beside her whenever Shuuhei moved into the offense, his blades claiming Ichigo's blood every now and then.

Urahara looked down at the woman beside him, crouching to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder; "They are both strong, Kuchiki-san; they won't hurt each other too much."

But I need Kurosaki-kun to gain experience aside from my Benihime. He can learn even more while reviving Hisagi-kun's skills after so long of being cooped up…."

Biting her lip, Rukia nodded, reaching up to his hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly before tearing her gaze from her precious shinigami before them, looking into Urahara's shadowed gaze; "Is this what I started, Urahara?"

"Yes." Turning his gaze to Ichigo, Urahara sighed; "I just gave him the final push towards his true power…."

---

Shuuhei gripped his ribs as he kneeled over, blood dripping through his fingers, his zanpaktou released from its shikai; "S-shit."

Beyond him, Ichigo leaned against Zangetsu with its tip dug into the ground, panting as the numerous cuts covering his exhausted body stung, his back aching from the deepest of his injuries.

They had been fighting for hours until he brought their training to an end, his final attack finally bringing the shinigami down.

-

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo slashed the air between them, Shuuhei's eyes widening as he recognized the attack, pulling his blade back to block it._

_-_

"I'm in trouble if you were able to injure me like this, Ichigo. I guess I did deserve to lose my position as a fukutaichou…."

"Bullshit, Hisagi. It's been four hours and you were practically at my throat when I used Getsuga."

That was just as good as when I train with ol' Sandal Hat over there."

Laughing, Shuuhei stood up, picking up his zanpaktou to sheathe it; joining Ichigo, the pair looked over to Urahara, catching sight of Rukia beside him.

Ichigo swung his zanpaktou behind him onto his back as they walked over to the pair, the long, white cloth on Zangetsu wrapping itself around the blade.

Reaching them, Shuuhei left with Urahara to heal his injuries, leaving the couple behind; Ichigo made to grab his body, distracted when Rukia grabbed his arm.

"Ruk-?"

He was cut short when she pulled on his neck to bring him down to her level, her lips gently capturing his. Her gentle surprise was countered with a firm smack on the back of his head, her glare set on him.

"What did I do! If this is about me being a shinigami now…." Ichigo rubbed stubbornly at his aching head, challenging her glare with his own.

The petite shinigami scoffed; "We're not done with what you said earlier!"

---

Shuuhei stretched before Tessai's watchful eye, grinning when he felt his body move without any pain; "I'm alright, Tessai. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Hisagi-kun." Standing, Tessai left Shuuhei with Urahara, sliding the door shut behind him.

"You were right about him, Urahara."

He is a scary kid."

Urahara nodded silently, fanning himself; "He is definitely at your level, and with a bit more training, he'll be a threat to any captain in the Gotei…."

There is a… small **side-effect**, however, that you should know about…."

Turning to look at Shuuhei, Urahara sighed; "There was only one way to make him into a shinigami by his own power…."

---

Ichigo opened the door to his home as the sun was barely setting, the sky darkening earlier than any other time during the year. He shrugged his jacket off while sliding his shoes off, the smell of food reaching his nostrils from the kitchen.

"Yuzu, I'm here!" Stepping around the kitchen's corner, the tall male stopped short, his father's back to him as he stood by the stove.

"Dad? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Glancing over his shoulder, a wide smile on his face, Isshin continued stirring the sauce; "Ichigo, my boy! I haven't seen you much lately. I ended my day earlier today; Yuzu told me about your big decision…."

Seeing the look of confusion on his son's face, Isshin jerked his chin towards the stairs, Ichigo's eyes settling on a pile of his luggage; "W-what going on? Why are all my things packed?"

Yuzu made her way downstairs then, jumping over the pile; "Well, you've been putting this off for a few days now, coming to the house instead of where you should be, Ichi-nii…."

Ichigo's eyes softened as he stared at his sister, his little Yuzu suddenly so much older to him in a matter of months.

Smiling, Yuzu walked over to him, grabbing his keys from his pocket, taking off the house key. Dangling the key before his eyes, Yuzu spun it from the key ring, laughing at his scowl; "So we're kicking you out!"

"My boy, I hope you can forgive us someday…." Smirking, Isshin walked over to the siblings, slapping a heavy hand on Ichigo's shoulder, pulling Yuzu into an embrace.

Chuckling, shaking his head at his family's antics, Ichigo played along, ruffling Yuzu's hair; "How could I ever forgive you for throwing me out into the world? Mom would kill you both, for this…."

---

"Hisagi!" Rukia kicked the door closed behind her as she made her way to their small kitchen, bags of takeout and groceries spilling onto the countertop.

She could feel his reiatsu upstairs, certain the male was sleeping. After much argument, Rukia had convinced Shuuhei to give up on his tub, accepting the bedroom in the end.

Sprinting up the small set of stairs, rounding the entrance to his room, Rukia jumped onto the sleeping death god, laughing at his bewildered yell.

"Lazy fool, I brought you food!" Sitting on his back, Rukia rested her chin in her hands as he grumbled beneath her, smirking as he gave up trying to move.

"Brought? Isn't Ichigo going to scold you for buying food rather than making it?"

"He's at home; he had told me Yuzu expected him in time for dinner. He'll come by later…."

Sighing, Shuuhei crossed his arms beneath his head, letting Rukia continue on his back; "I'm surprised he hasn't come to live here yet…. I thought he'd be stuck on you like a leech."

Poking his spine, ignoring his protests, Rukia frowned as she glanced out the window, her brows furrowed in thought; "I don't know how to ask him if he wanted to stay here with us again…. He had said before he'd stay home just one night, but he hasn't left since. Maybe last time it was only because he needed to…."

Frowning, feeling her weak reiatsu become heavy, Shuuhei rolled off his stomach, sending her screaming off onto the bed. Grabbing a pillow, Shuuhei swiftly smacked her, laughing as he promptly pinned her down with his large body sprawled across her stomach; "Maybe he's just intimidated by your high sexual needs!"

"Hisagi!" Rukia blushed furiously, trying to push him off. "What are you talking about? Get off me!"

"Do you really think Urahara and I didn't feel you two yesterday!"

Knowing she was ready to rip him apart, Shuuhei smacked her with a pillow again before shoving it into her, running out of the room to find safety downstairs.

"HISAGI!"

---

It was dark despite the early hour of night when Ichigo walked into the apartment, dragging his bags with him, shoving the door closed with a sigh. Leaving his bags wherever they landed, Ichigo checked for Rukia, smiling when he felt her in her closed bedroom.

Urahara hadn't been surprised when Ichigo mentioned being able to easily find her reiatsu, unlike the struggle the young male went through to find Urahara's. Ichigo gave up on Shuuhei, only feeling him when standing beside him.

Knocking before he opened her door, Ichigo glanced inside, finding the short shinigami digging under her bed.

"Hold on a second, Ichigo!" Her muffled voice came from beneath the bed, sounds of boxes being moved around filling the room. Ichigo had no mind waiting, leaning against the door frame as he took the chance to eye her form, smirking at the full view of her rear clad in tight jeans, her long legs taunting him.

"I'll wait."

It was moments later when she decided to give up and crawl out from underneath the bed, dusting her hands on her thighs, pouting as she turned up empty-handed, her favorite shoes still missing.

Turning to Ichigo, Rukia blushed at the intense stare he had set on her, fidgeting on the floor; "What?"

"Nothing."

He nearly laughed as she suddenly glared; "Where's Shuuhei?"

"Playing tricks on the local shinigami. How long are you staying today?"

Ichigo caught the sad undertone to her voice, moving to close the door behind him. Walking to her, he reached down to grab her hands, easily pulling her up to her feet.

He immediately pulled her body close to his own, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame; "I hope you don't mind me crashing here for a while… my dad kicked me out."

The smug smirk Ichigo had calmed Rukia's nerves after her initial shock, understanding his family's true intentions. Pinching him, she craned her neck to look at him; "Why hadn't you been staying with us from the beginning?"

"Because I am ready to jump you at all hours of the day."

Rukia stared in confusion, her frown deepening when Ichigo began laughing, to the point he released his hold on her and sat on the bed.

Pouting, Rukia snapped her small foot on his shin, her hands on her hips as he continued laughing despite rubbing his aching leg.

"Ichigo! What do you mean? Doesn't every human jump? I don't understand what you meant!"

Irritated with Ichigo while he quieted down and caught his breath, Rukia kicked his shin again, turning to leave as he cried out in surprise.

She had her hand on the doorknob when she felt his arm wrap around her waist, roughly turning her around. Rukia gasped as he pushed her against the door, quickly hooking his hands behind her thighs, lifting her off the floor.

Ichigo immediately settled between her legs as he held her in place against the door, wrapping her long legs around his slim hips, Rukia's hands on his neck.

She didn't have a chance to speak, his lips crushing her own in a rough kiss, dragging his tongue along her lip. Rukia parted her lips for him without thought, her hands running up his neck to tangle themselves with his hair, his own hands running along her thighs.

Rukia groaned in irritation, stubbornly pushing on his chest, tugging on his hair to pull him from her; "Don't think you can apologize each time like this, Ichigo! You-**ah!**"

Rukia lost her breath as Ichigo rammed his arousal against her, his arm moving onto the door just above her head in support, his other hand still on her thigh. Reaching up to grab hold of her chin, Ichigo locked his eyes with hers, his eyes a dark brown; "I'm not apologizing. I'm just showing you what I meant."

Ichigo boldly proceeded to lift her shirt, past her arms without protests, his own discarded soon after. His eyes roamed her exposed skin and bra, intoxicated by the sight before him. Rukia had a fierce blush on her cheeks, her arms instinctively covering herself from his hungry eyes.

They didn't cover herself from his view long, Ichigo's large hands wrapping themselves around her wrists, pushing them above her head. He dove in for a deep kiss, releasing her to run his hands along her sides, curving around her waist to roam her back.

Rukia's small hands gripped onto his arms tightly as Ichigo massaged her tongue with his own, nipping his lips, her legs tightening around his hips. She let him unclasp her bra, groaning when he pulled away from her mouth, quickly pulling her bra off herself before she changed her mind.

Ichigo's rough hand palmed her breast after he took the sight in, pushing further against her, moaning at the feel of their naked chests against each other, sweat covering their heated bodies.

Ichigo hungrily kissed her neck as he continued to massage her breast, his other hand sliding around the curve of her thighs, grinding his hips against her.

Rukia openly moaned for the male, her pants fueling him, her hands clawing onto his back as she held tightly onto him; "I-Ichigo…."

His warm lips found her own, his hand leaving her breast to hook under her thigh, spreading her legs further as he pushed against her, her cries muffled by his mouth. Ichigo's hands began working on the difficult button of her jeans, sliding his hand between her legs just over the thin lace covering her wet folds.

Rukia bit down roughly on Ichigo's lip at the feel of his hand caressing her, her long legs nearly trashing around his hips; "Ichigo! I c-can't-!"

Ichigo pulled away from her then, both his hands slammed against the door on either side of her heated body, his hips still holding her up.

Rukia couldn't keep her body from shaking, struggling to keep herself from pulling Ichigo back to her, crossing her arms over her breasts. Their pants filled the small room, neither moving from the door; "That is why…I didn't come yet."

Rukia kept her gaze on Ichigo's wild, orange hair, his head bowed before her, his face hidden from her violet eyes.

"You weren't ready the other day, and you still aren't, and I'm afraid of being an idiot."

"But you're **my** idiot…." Rukia ran a small, shaking hand through his hair, the short mane wet from sweat.

Shaking his head, Ichigo leaned in to kiss her shoulder, moving up along her neck, ending his trail of gentle kisses on her lips.

Ichigo straightened up, slowly unwrapping Rukia's legs from his waist; dropping each leg at a time, Rukia stood before him, leaning against the door. Ichigo bent to pick up her discarded shirt, handing it to her silently.

Rukia blushed lightly, standing still for a moment, the shirt in her hand, arms still covering her small breasts. Ichigo coughed awkwardly once he realized his fixated stare on Rukia, turning to let her dress; he stopped in his tracks when soft fingers grazed just below his navel, grabbing hold of his belt buckle.

Rukia pulled him back in front of her, biting her lip as she slung the shirt over his shoulder, crouching to pick up her bra instead.

Ichigo stepped closer to the half-naked beauty before him, placing his hands against the door. Rukia stood up with her bra in hand, Ichigo's toned arms on either side of her.

She took her time sliding the bra on, her eyes on Ichigo as his amber gaze roamed her body. Rukia slipped the shirt from his shoulder off, pulling it past her small mounds down to her hips as slowly as she had pulled on her bra.

Smiling, Rukia looped her smooth arms around his neck, a small jump helping Ichigo lift her up onto his waist, his arms wrapped around the small of her back.

Ichigo pressed his lips to her temple, walking back towards the bed, letting his body drop onto the mattress. Rukia stayed on his chest with her legs tangled with his own, Ichigo running his hands over her back.

It didn't take long for Rukia to fall asleep, Ichigo enjoying the opportunity to hold her without injury. His eyes gave into sleep soon after, a swirl of black creeping over the white of his eyes before disappearing beneath his closed eyes.

-----

Oh-em-geeeee, what a not-so-subtle hint! Dx Bahahahaha. Oh geez, this is going to be a long week.

This was 10 pages without Ans. Originally, I wasn't going to have a lime, but whoops, there it is. Hm, I was iffy with the fighting bits, but when have I ever been good at it?! Rah rah ah ah ah.

So close to 500 reviews it makes me giggle. Again, the blog is http:// kurosakilove . blogspot . com/

Muchas gracias to BleachedRed for her comment :D My goodness I've have these loud, squeaky hiccups for the past 11 minutes. No bueno.

I will probably start the next chapter tomorrow. Don't know when I'll have it finished.

Please review, or simply leave some love :)

Much love, KurosakiLove


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Strawberry Meets Death

Eeep, we are in the flippin' forties! Hopefully I don't hit that number in my age too soon~

This was **another** easy-go chapter, absent of a lime. It just didn't fit in this one. I don't usually describe how our characters look, I leave their appearance to your imagination for the most part, but in this chapter- it's needed. For evil reasons, yes, but still.

**TORAANGEL**: Forgive me for never responding to your message! :'( I totally forgot. I shall respond later today and I hope you've been enjoying the recent chapters.

And aren't you all proud? I'm finally pushing the 'M' along, no? :D lol! I remember when everyone used to ask, "Why is this rated mature?!" Patience, my loves; patience.

Chapter 39 was either not worthy of words in review or simply not read yet :( Oh well. I need to update as much as possible! :O PS: You know those annoying cushions people put on the chairs at the table? They exist in this story :)

Okay, enough rambling. Here is Chapter 40! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters.

-----

The mirrors in the bathroom fogged up immediately, the steaming water pouring over Ichigo's tall body.

He stood motionless beneath the stream, his arms supporting him against the tiled wall. He hissed as the water stung his skin, soon struggling to breath in the heavy air. Giving in, Ichigo turned the knob for the icy water, the stream cooling considerably to a lukewarm temperature.

He finished minutes later, pulling on his jeans before stepping out. The morning rush outside could be heard despite the closed windows, a small heater adding its hum in the corner of their living room.

He stepped into his bedroom with Rukia, the small shinigami sound asleep under the blankets. Smiling as he sat on the bed beside her, tucking her hair behind her ear, Ichigo leaned down to kiss her temple; "Rukia, wake up."

Shaking her gently, Ichigo managed to wake her, laughing at her glare; "Oi, don't give me that look; I didn't decide to make today our first day of college."

"But you didn't fight Urahara when he put me in it!" Rolling away from the male, burying herself into the warm blankets, Rukia huffed in irritation, knowing she couldn't put off getting up any more than another ten minutes.

"C'mon, Rukia; Shuuhei is up already! Hell, he's taking Yuzu to school before class, even!"

A victorious smirk took over Ichigo's lips as blankets flew off the mattress, Rukia's messy hair a blur to his eyes as she rushed to the bathroom.

Chuckling, Ichigo went through the drawers in search of a shirt, pulling on his dark, red dress shirt over a slim, white v-neck.

Dragging his heavy bag behind him, throwing it onto the kitchen table, he pulled out the milk from the fridge, pouring himself a glass- dropping it when the front door slammed open; "The fuck-!"

"Oops." Shuuhei shrugged at the mess Ichigo stood in, grinning a hello as he closed the door behind him.

"What the hell are you slamming the door for, Shuuhei! Why are you back already, anyways?"

Picking up the largest pieces of the broken glass, Ichigo tossed them into the sink, grabbing the towels; "I thought you were walking Yuzu to school?"

"I did. You need to remember that kid wakes up hours before school; she was ready by the time I got there."

"No problems?" Ichigo crouched to wipe the floor, grumbling about 'idiotic death gods.'

"None that I saw. I stayed at the gates until I couldn't see her anymore…."

The bathroom door opened then, a petite death god wrapped tightly in a large towel rushing out.

"Oi, get back in there! Shuuhei's back!" Ichigo flung the cushion on the chair beside him, hitting her on the head.

"Hey!" "Go back!"

Flustered, Rukia rushed back into the bathroom, angry once she realized she could have easily ran past Ichigo anyways.

"Stupid Strawberry! In the end you made me expose myself longer, anyways!"

"Be quiet!"

Laughing, Shuuhei shook his head in disbelief, grabbing an apple off the counter, making his way towards the door.

Before stepping out, taking a bite out of the fruit, Shuuhei glanced back at the orange-haired male, smirking; "You act like I've never seen her naked, Kurosaki!"

"HISAGI!" Rukia's voice screeched loudly within the apartment from the bathroom, Ichigo's mouth gaping open.

Laughing hysterically, Shuuhei rushed out of the apartment, making his way down the stairs to the street.

Ichigo snapped out of his shock when the same cushion he had thrown at Rukia suddenly crashed into his face, catching sight of Rukia's smooth legs making a run for the bedroom.

Growling, Ichigo sprinted up to the shinigami, Rukia squealing when he grabbed hold of her, lifting her into his arms; "Let go of me, Strawberry! You started it!"

Tossing her onto the messy bed, climbing on top of her, Ichigo pinned her arms down, pushing her legs together with his own.

Rukia stopped her struggle when she saw the look of anxiety in his eyes, frowning in worry; "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Please tell me he was joking…."

Rukia's eyes widen in surprise, scoffing with a glare; "Ichigo, he was just teasing you!"

"You can't blame me for worrying!"

They stayed silent for a moment before Ichigo released her, moving against the headboard. Huffing, Rukia rolled off the bed, holding her towel tightly around her naked body.

Digging through her drawers, Rukia heard Ichigo shift on their bed, glancing back at him; "What should I wear, Ichigo?"

Picking at his black jeans, Ichigo smirked, shrugging innocently; "Lace sounds nice."

Rukia raised her brow, her own smirk challenging his. Looking through her numerous intimacies, she found her black lace 'boy-shorts' as she heard the store clerk call them, quickly slipping them on under her towel. Grabbing the matching bra, Rukia stood up with her back to the male, dropping the towel to slip on the clothing article.

Ichigo's eyes had widen the instant the towel began dropping to the floor, his breath caught in his throat; "F-fuck."

Standing, Ichigo glanced once more at Rukia, rushing out of the bedroom. He was certain she had a wide grin on her face, grumbling as he checked the clock, stripping of his shirts as he made his way towards the bathroom.

---

Shuuhei jumped down from the railing when he caught sight of the couple walking towards him, shoving his hands into his jeans; "Took you long enough. At least you look good enough to be seen with me…."

Laughing, Shuuhei dodged Ichigo's swing, falling back into step beside him as they walked.

The immense gates surrounding the university came into view a while after, trees towering over them. Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo at the sight of the masses of students, biting her lip nervously.

_It's alright, Kuchiki, you can do this. Just high school again… with sixty times more students._

Paling, Rukia jumped when Ichigo slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. Leaning into her, he moved his lips to her ear, his breath warm against her chilled skin; "You'll be fine. Besides, anyone who can wear that lace the way you do has got to have confidence, ne?"

Blushing, Rukia glared at Ichigo, discreetly jabbing his stomach; she didn't stop herself, though, from wrapping her arm around his waist.

The three shinigami made their way through crowds of students, weaving through buildings, taking numerous sets of small stairs.

Shuuhei and Rukia silently gazed about themselves as Ichigo led them through the campus, they're attention pulled back when they recognized Kiego's loud, whining voice some yards away.

"I-Ichigo, are you sure we should-?"

"The sooner they know you're back, the sooner we can get it over with. Remember that you don't have to explain anything…."

Ichigo thought of talking to her about Inoue for a split second, not sure if she ever held anything against the busty girl to begin with. He lost his chance to turn back and explain to Rukia once gray eyes settled on them, the bento falling to the ground catching the attention of everyone else.

---

"_Tatsuki! Over here!" Inoue eagerly waved over her friend, her coffee warm in her hand._

_They only had two nights before college began, the end of their vacation coming to an end._

"_Hey, Hime! Sorry I took so long…." Sitting down beside Inoue, Tatsuki waved over the café's waiter, ordering her drink._

"_Well, we're officially college students starting on Monday; how exciting is __**that**__!"_

_Laughing, Inoue agreed with her closest friend, sipping on her coffee. Silence settled between them as they gazed at the various people passing by on the sidewalk, Tatsuki's drink soon brought over._

"_Tatsuki…?"_

_Tasting her drink, the tomboy looked over at Inoue, raising her brows; "Hm?"_

"_Have you seen Kurosaki-kun, lately?"_

_Frowning, Tatsuki set her cup down, settling back into her chair._

"_Now that you ask, I have to admit I haven't seen him all week since the day we all went to register in."_

_Kiego and Chad haven't been able to get him to go anywhere from what they've told me."_

_Biting her lip, Inoue played with her cup, looking over at the girl beside her; "You don't think something's wrong, do you?"_

"_Oh, no; definitely not."_

_Inoue frowned with confusion, Tatsuki continuing to explain; "Chad told me he sounded… __**different**__ over the phone, but that he could almost promise us he sounded happy…."_

"_H-happy? Do you think he's gotten over Rukia leaving him?"_

"_Who knows? Maybe it could have been just that day. Maybe he's looking forward to college. I have no idea, Orihime."_

_Inoue nodded in thought, the pair continuing their day without further mention of Ichigo._

_-_

_It can't be…._

Inoue ignored her friends around her, their worried voices tuned out; she had been looking out for his wild hair the moment they had arrived on campus, anxious to start the new chapter in all their lives with the boy.

When she had caught sight of his hair, however, Inoue also caught sight of none other than Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo's arm wrapped closely around her.

Inoue took the sight in, swallowing painfully as she looked Rukia over, a blush coming across her cheeks.

Over the past months since her sudden disappearance, Inoue could tell Rukia didn't grow any taller, but she suddenly seemed much older in her eyes, her body seeming to curve gracefully in all the right places despite being slimmer than last she saw her.

Her dark, red suede boots matched Ichigo's shirt beneath his black jacket, her matching blouse under her own black coat hugging her petite body as closely as Rukia's arm around the male's waist. Walking beside them was Shuuhei, wearing a jacket similar to Ichigo's over a black v-neck, his hands shoved into his jeans.

Glancing down at herself, Inoue bit her lip at her bright, lime green coat over her gray turtle-neck, ripping her bright mittens off to stuff them in her pockets.

"Hey, Orihime! What was that, what's wrong?" Inoue finally looked up at Tatsuki, feeling Kiego and Chad's eyes on her. Nudging her head towards Ichigo, Inoue stayed silent at the sight of her friend's shocked expressions, feeling Ichigo finally arrive at their small area.

"Kuchiki! Kuchiki-freakin'-Rukia!" Tatsuki openly gaped at the shorter woman as they stood before them, Kiego's face matching her surprise.

Rukia swallowed nervously, trying her best to smile; "Hello, Tatsuki… it's been a while…."

"A **while**, Kuchiki-san! It's been fourteen months since you dumped Ichigo!" Kiego paid no mind to his loud voice, oblivious to the glare Ichigo set on him.

Rukia faltered, frowning at Kiego's words; "I-I didn't want to lea-"

"They came back, Kiego, and both are in school with us." Ichigo tightened his hold around Rukia, Shuuhei stepping over to her other side; "I hope you guys are alright with them joining us again…."

Tatsuki shook her head in disbelief, pulling Rukia from Ichigo's side. Ignoring his protest, Tatsuki flung her arms around the female, smiling widely; "So you're the reason he's smiling behind that scowl of his, again…."

Letting a small smile pull at her lips, Rukia returned the tight embrace, laughing as Keigo flung himself to hug the two females.

Chad quickly pried Kiego off the women before Ichigo could hurt their loud friend, patting Rukia's shoulder once Tatsuki released her.

Pulling Rukia back to his side, Ichigo glanced past the three welcoming smiles, finding Inoue's dull, gray eyes fixated on Rukia. Before he could say anything, a distant bell rang similar to that of a church, numerous students heading into the buildings.

Looking at his watch, Ichigo shifted his bag, nudging Chad; "I'll see you in ten. I have to show them their class."

"Alright."

Quickly pulling the shinigami along, Ichigo made for their first class, his long strides annoying the petite female he held tightly onto; "Ichigo; either let go of me or slow down! I don't have abnormal legs like you do!"

"Che, you're the one who has long legs despite your height!" Nevertheless, Ichigo found himself slowing down, Shuuhei chuckling beside them.

Rukia frowned, poking at her fellow shinigami; "Oi, Hisagi; you didn't say a single word back there!"

"I never knew them well, anyways. If anything, Arisawa, but not enough to bother joining in back there…."

They came to a stop before a large building, Shuuhei nodding his good-bye to Ichigo, heading in search of the room to leave the couple to themselves.

Pushing away from Ichigo, Rukia looked up at Ichigo; "Inoue still doesn't like me, does she?"

Sighing, Ichigo ran a hand through his messy hair, shoving his hands into his pockets; "We'll talk later, yeah? How about we call it a day with them until tomorrow; we'll spend our breaks elsewhere…."

Nodding, Rukia climbed the first step to the building, a warm hand grabbing hold of hers. Turning back to the male, Rukia smiled as Ichigo wrapped his hand along the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his own in a deep kiss. He reluctantly released her soon after, wishing her luck before walking away, leaving her behind on the steps.

Turning to look at the immense building, searching for Shuuhei's reiatsu inside, Rukia made her way to the building's entrance, disappearing behind large, oak doors.

---

Inoue stared out the large window beside her seat, her eyes on the tall, orange-haired male outside. She couldn't tell what he was talking about with Chad, but she continued imaging their conversation, certain Rukia's name was repeated often.

She took the opportunity to look over Ichigo, always finding something new about him; throughout their entire senior year the male seemed to grow older, his body toned unlike before, his hair losing some of its boyish spikes.

Inoue frowned as she continued studying every detail of him, admiring his wardrobe that clashed so harshly with her own. Rukia's image flashed in her mind again, frustrated with Rukia's perfect fit against Ichigo.

Turning her gaze away from the window as the males headed inside, Inoue waved the pair over once they walked through the door, moving her bag from the seat beside her for Ichigo.

Ichigo followed behind Chad towards their seats, sitting down quietly in the seat Inoue saved him, his eyes immediately fixated on the professor as he walked in.

Smiling sadly, Inoue turned her attention towards her lecturer, trying hard to keep her gaze there.

---

Hours passed until Rukia found herself sitting beneath a tree with Shuuhei, her head resting against his shoulder, violet eyes exhausted from the day; "I'm tired, Hisagi. This is nothing like the high school."

Shuuhei grunted in agreement, his head leaned back against the tree, his eyes on the leaves above.

Their only break for lunch that day had been spent running around in circles, lost within the numerous buildings and quads. They had been able to feel Ichigo, but couldn't find their way through campus towards him, their random whereabouts making it difficult for Ichigo to find them in turn.

Eventually their classes started again, the three shinigami missing their chance to spend time together.

It wasn't long before Rukia saw Ichigo's unmistakable hair heading towards them, smiling as he came into view.

Nudging Rukia aside, Shuuhei stood up to stretch as Ichigo arrived, pouting; "How come you're not as dead-looking as we are?"

"I had a week of a freshman orientation during the summer; got a look at what was expected."

Shrugging, Shuuhei ruffled Ichigo's hair, waving at Rukia; "Well, I'll see you two later."

Rukia waved in return, curious of his leave; "Where are you going?"

"I told Yuzu I'd take her to the center after classes; I might as well head over to catch her when school ends."

With Shuuhei walking off to Yuzu's school, Ichigo pulled his jacket tighter around himself, sitting down beside Rukia beneath the tree.

Watching his puffs of warm breath disappear in the chilled air, Ichigo poked Rukia, scowling; "Why are you outside in the cold, midget?"

Glaring at the male, Rukia scrunched her nose, looking away from his intense eyes; "If you can't take it, then go ahead and leave."

Chuckling as he noticed her visible shivers, Ichigo grabbed her slim waist, pulling her over between his legs. Settling down in front of him, Rukia smiled as Ichigo pressed his legs against her, wrapping his arms around her body; "Warm, midget?"

"Well enough, Strawberry."

Rukia sighed contently once Ichigo began nuzzling her neck, coaxing her to look at him, pressing his lips against her own.

---

Tatsuki let herself into Inoue's apartment, shoving the spare key into her bag. She had been knocking for the past fifteen minutes, but knew perfectly well Inoue was home.

"Hime?" Closing the door gently behind her, the tomboy made her way towards Inoue's bedroom, finding the busty female by the window; "Hime…."

Breathing in deeply, her eyes closing, Inoue leaned against the glass pane, releasing her breath slowly; "I knew he'd feel for Kuchiki for a while, knew I'd have to work hard at having **any **chance at winning Kurosaki-kun's heart…."

But I never expected her to come back."

Tatsuki walked further into the room, standing behind Inoue, her eyes on the sky beyond the window.

"And he took her back, Tatsuki, surely without any thought, even though she had left him, just like Kiego said."

The way they looked together was painful; their eyes and hair, their height are so different, but a simple match of clothes just made them fit perfectly together…."

I could never fit under his arm against him like she did, I wouldn't be able to look so sophisticated and mature with my looks or clothes the way she did, and still look like a simple, young college student…."

Opening her eyes, Inoue found Tatsuki's own reflected on the glass, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder.

"I said I could accept Kurosaki-kun not returning my feelings; but I don't know if I could accept the reason he doesn't return them."

---

Rukia struggled to unlock the door to their apartment, growling with anger when the key simply refused to turn.

Swatting her hands away, Ichigo reached over her to unlock the door himself, smacking her head when he easily turned the key. He immediately regretted it, his shin throbbing in pain after her boot paid it a visit.

The couple dragged themselves in, resisting the urge to simply sleep wherever they land between the door and her room, making their way into her bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him, crawling into bed after Rukia, Ichigo landed on the mattress beside his death god, groaning with annoyance.

"What, Ichigo?"

"Homework."

Sighing, Rukia rolled over to face him, pulling a pillow under her head; "It's early in the afternoon, though. We have time before we have to start. I'd rather wait for Shuuhei anyways."

The idea of Shuuhei actually doing school work amused Ichigo, laughing at the thought; Rukia, however, pouted in confusion; "What now?"

Smiling, Ichigo leaned up onto his elbow, running his hand through her hair; "Nothing, midget."

A small hand smacked his shoulder, her glare burning into him; "I'm not a midget!"

Ichigo pulled Rukia back down when she sat up to leave, moving over her body, cupping her jaw gently as he locked his gaze with her.

"You **are** a midget, but you're **my **midget, and that's all that matters- Shorty."

"You-!" Rukia suddenly stopped, her eyes fixed on his own, but he felt they weren't looking at **him**.

"What?" Ichigo's brows furrowed as she ignored him, worried within seconds; "Oi, what's wrong?"

"Your eyes…." Reaching up, tracing her thumb along the curve of his eye, Rukia shook her head with a sigh, laughing quietly; "I'm probably just tired, Ichigo."

I thought they were becoming black for a second."

------

Weeeee~

Short with a big, fat fact of importance shoved in the end (: I told you unnecessary description was necessary. It's a girly thing, blame it on the painkillers. Next chapter will likely have more progress into the story. And I know I've said I HATE making up a villain, but since I don't want to use Aizen or the Arrancar... I might. BOO! Oh well.

Please review (: It helps IMMENSELY. I still need to respond to reviews Dx Argh.

Stay safe and I hope I didn't disappoint! :)

Much love, KurosakiLove~


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Strawberry Meets Death

A lot of decisions for my story were made with this chapter. The crap-tastic, original beginning to the chapter is posted on my blog; go ahead and check it out if you need a good "The HELL was she thinking?"

Alright, so later today, I _**HAVE**_ to respond to reviews! Argh! I just couldn't resist working on this chapter! So anyways, lime(s) ahead. No lemon- honest. Not even implied. Also a bit of a twist on the original Bleach storyline I was even surprised of. Let's see how this goes.

A few reminders and notes:

**1)** Full, italicized-bold sentences without quotes are Hollow Ichigo's thoughts/voice (he's HERRRRE!)

**2)** When you see a single (-) it is a flashback/memory. These memories are always fully italicized

**3)** I have no idea where I'm headed with Shuuhei and Yuzu. Wait it out and let it flow- like me! Dx

**4) **When I have "What are you talking about!" (for example) rather than "What are you talking about?"... please read as "What are you talking about?!"

I hope you enjoy Chapter 41 of 'Strawberry Meets Death!~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters.

-----

_**You can't ignore me, King.**_

Amber eyes snapped open, the bedroom in darkness, the moonlight filtered by their drapes. The hum of their small heater was loud in the living room outside their door, Shuuhei's footsteps lightly heard through the ceiling.

Ichigo rolled onto his back, grabbing the small digital clock off the stand.

_Shit, three in the morning…._

Yellow irises with darkness surrounding them flashed in his memory, the maniacal laughter echoing in his mind.

_**Stop ignoring me.**_

Groaning, Ichigo dropped the clock back onto the table, rolling back onto his side. His eyes fell on Rukia's sleeping body hidden underneath the blankets, curled against the wall.

Leaning up on his elbow, Ichigo reached over the space between them, caressing her hand resting by her chin. A sigh escaped him, his body exhausted from his restless thoughts. Throwing the covers off, Ichigo slipped out of bed, making his way across the apartment into the bathroom.

He hissed when he banged his hip against the doorknob, flicking the light switch with a growl.

_Stupid piece of-_

Glancing into the mirror, Ichigo froze, shaking as he slowly stepped closer to the mirror, his hands gripping the sink.

_-_

_Ichigo threw himself to the ground the moment he recognized his inner world, clinging to the cement of his horizontal buildings. _

_Glancing out to the sky, Ichigo wasn't surprised at the steady downpour of rain, his stomach clenching at the thought of his missing shinigami, wondering if they continued to live._

"_What are you doing, Ichigo?" Looking up, Ichigo found Zangetsu before him, the slightest hint of amusement in the gleam of his eye before hidden by the reflection of his glasses._

"_If I don't hang on, I'll fall like last time!"_

_Walking past him, Zangetsu looked around the world they stood in; "You don't need to worry about that; when you were becoming a Hollow, your world was falling apart."_

_It's normal now."_

"_Wait. **WAIT**. How the hell is this normal!" Ichigo grumbled as he stood, dusting off his jeans._

"_Ichigo; you've been fighting well in your training with Urahara…."_

"_Ignoring me, ne? He's been bullying me well, Old Man. Why did you pull me in here?"_

_Zangetsu turned to face Ichigo, his large coat billowing in the absent wind; "Despite the rain, you are fine now. You are dedicated to your training, determined to see Kuchiki Rukia again…."_

_Ichigo tore his eyes from Zangetsu, glancing down at the floor. They remained silent for some time, Zangetsu stepping forward, his voice steady and strong._

"_Do not lose trust in me, Ichigo. I will fight for what you wish to protect if you trust me to do so."_

_Ichigo scowled in confusion, his brows furrowed above his fierce stare; "What do mean, 'lose my trust in you'? Why would I ever?"_

"_Ichigo; remember this- do not fall, for I cannot help you in your battle against yourself."_

_Believe in me and your power to protect, Ichigo- or you'll be devoured."_

_Amber eyes widened at his words, Ichigo flailing his arms about to the world around them; "I don't understand you!"_

"_Against myself? Lose trust in you? What the hell are you talking about, Old Man!"_

"_The time will come when you'll understand, Ichigo."_

_---_

Black crept along the whites of his eyes, Ichigo raising a shaking hand, his fingers grazing the skin just under his amber orbs.

_N-no._

Swallowing, struggling to breathe, Ichigo stared intensely into his reflection, fighting to ease the blackness back.

_Is this what Old Man Zangetsu meant?_

His Hollow's haunting face flashed behind him in his reflection, his loud laughter surrounding Ichigo.

-

_Urahara swung Benihime from a single finger, Ichigo huffing before him, his zanpaktou in a tight grip._

"_Have you seen anything of your mask again, Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_No."_

"_Ah, very well, then…." Urahara picked at his teeth, Benihime continuing to swing from his finger._

"_Urahara… I heard him; a week ago."_

_Spitting out blood, wiping at the sweat glistening on his forehead, Ichigo lowered his zanpaktou; "Is that normal, Urahara? Should I be able to hear him?"_

_Humming, Urahara tugged his hat further over his eyes, his expression difficult for Ichigo to read._

"_It's only been two weeks since you've attained your powers, Ichigo. We'll see with time."_

_-_

Closing his eyes, Ichigo inhaled deeply, trying to calm down.

_I haven't heard him since then; why now? What do I not trust Zangetsu to protect?_

Opening his eyes, gazing into his reflection, Ichigo barely caught the slither of black before it disappeared from his eyes, amber eyes staring right back at him.

_**Time is ticking away, King. Better you find out soon- or your crown is mine!**_

"Fuck."

---

The week dragged along slowly, their mornings spent slamming their alarms off, punching Kiego on the head whenever he hugged Rukia; late afternoons consisted of napping, all three shinigami only making it as far as the kitchen table.

Taking turns making dinner, they managed to make more time for all their studying, the small office upstairs covered in scattered notes, books piled along the desks and shelves.

Yawning, Shuuhei slammed his book shut, glancing at the calendar, red scribbles covering each box; "Bite me, because I can't believe it's finally Friday night."

Finishing the last of her annotation, Rukia shoved her bookmark between the pages, closing her book in time to slam her forehead on it; "I'm too tired to bite you. Ichigo, how long is college?"

"Depends." Ichigo tipped his chair back, his pencil tapping on the desk's wooden top. Rukia sat up to look at him, Shuuhei frowning beside her; "Oi, Kurosaki! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

_**Bullshit, your Majesty!**_

Scowling, Ichigo threw the pencil onto the desk, dropping the chair on all its legs to stand; "I'm gonna shower."

Rukia was left in the office with Shuuhei, sighing deep in thought; "What in all of Soul Society is **wrong** with him, Shuuhei? He's been like this all week…."

Shuuhei bit his lip, his long fingers drumming on the wooden desk.

-

"_There is a… small __**side-effect**__, however, that you should know about…."_

_There was only one way to make him into a shinigami by his own power…."_

_-_

_Is his Hollow acting up?_

"Maybe he's just stressed from school, Rukia."

Sighing exaggeratedly, Shuuhei forced himself to stand, twisting his back; "I'll be with Yuzu; she has a horror movie she doesn't want to watch alone."

Smirking, Rukia nodded, standing to leave behind the taller male.

Quickly descending the stairs, Rukia opened the door for Shuuhei, the male grabbing his jacket off the table's chair, Ichigo stepping out of his room with his change of clothes; "Night, Ichigo."

"Night." Ichigo stepped into the bathroom, the door swung behind him, but not with enough force to close, the door bouncing open a bit. They could hear the shower running, the hamper being pushed aside.

"Good luck, Kuchiki."

"I can say the same to you, Hisagi. I've seen the horror movies Yuzu picks- they're not pretty."

Laughing, Shuuhei left the apartment, Rukia gently closing the door. She leaned against the door for a moment, hearing the sink running inside the bathroom.

Locking the front door, Rukia began walking towards her room, glancing back at the bathroom. She caught sight of Ichigo's reflection in the mirror, the male brushing his teeth while the water heated up.

She looked at her door before looking back at Ichigo, the male stripping his shirts off. Hooking her thumbs on her belt-loops, Rukia walked around the kitchen table, her eyes set on the bathroom door.

---

Ichigo pulled his belt off, tossing it to the floor, the buckle clanging on the tiled floor. Undoing his jeans, he leaned to remove them, pausing when the door creaked on its hinges.

Straightening out, Ichigo turned to look behind him, finding Rukia standing there, her violet eyes locked on him.

"Rukia…."

Ichigo's eyes softened for the first time in days, Rukia burning their look into her memory. Ichigo slowly stepped towards her, guilt washing over him as he saw her worried eyes, tired from trying to see into his own.

Large hands gripped her waist, lifting her up onto his own, Rukia's legs hugging his slim hips. Ichigo lightly pecked at her lips as he moved to set her on the sink, the steam from the hot water beginning to fog the mirror up.

Delicate hands buried themselves in his hair, tugging Ichigo close into a deep kiss; they breathed heavily through their noses, refusing to break apart, Ichigo's warm tongue caressing Rukia's.

She ran her smooth hands down his neck to his chest, curving around his waist onto his back, slowly, tauntingly running them up along his spine, digging her nails into his skin. Ichigo moaned into her tantalizing mouth, cupping her jaw to pull her even closer, sliding his warm hand under her shirt.

Desperate for air, Rukia pushed on Ichigo's chest, the male biting on her lip before giving her up. Rukia kept her eyes locked on Ichigo's, both gasping for air, Ichigo's hands massaging her thighs roughly. Rukia's hands paused for a second at the hem of her shirt, the heated body in front of her pushing her desire, her shirt soon after falling to the floor.

Their bodies slick with sweat, the steam continuing to push out of shower stall, Ichigo unclasped Rukia's bra for her to slip off, his mouth on her neck as he palmed her firm breasts, her gasps challenging the hissing of the shower's stream.

Ichigo's hand shot out against the mirror in support, his other arm cradling her back as he continued his assault on her neck, soothing his bites along her skin with a warm caress of his tongue, his eyes opening to find the mirror- his leering Hollow reflected behind him.

Ichigo's body jerked at the sight, Rukia immediately feeling his tense body; "Ichigo…?"

Closing his eyes tightly, opening them to find the mirror fogged up again, Ichigo kissed her neck before pulling back, his hands cupping her glowing face; pressing his lips against hers, Ichigo released her to kiss her temple, running a hand through her hair before cupping her jaw again.

"Rukia."

Violet eyes searched out amber, her hands resting on top of his; leaning his forehead against hers, Ichigo traced her lips with his rough thumbs; "We don't have to do anything."

Just… stay."

Sliding off the sink, Rukia walked the few steps to the door, shutting it quietly. The drop of their remaining clothes was drowned out by the shower, the small heater in the living room adding its hum to the calm apartment.

---

"How could you even **like** a film like this!" Shuuhei cringed at the various splatters of blood on the screen, Yuzu's quivering form clinging to his side, threatening to break his ribs.

Minutes later, as the credits rolled onto the screen, Shuuhei stood up, walking to the television set. As he was about to turn off the television, Yuzu's excited voice broke out from her seat on the couch, a slim box in her hands; "Next one, Shuuhei! Put on the next one!"

"**Another** one? Are you serious?"

Chucking the box at the male, Yuzu jumped over the couch with ease, running into the kitchen to refill her snack bowl.

_Crazy human teens…._

With a smile, Shuuhei put on the second movie, glancing at the door as a lock was turned. Moments later, the Kurosaki siblings' father walked through, his wide grin dropping at the sight of Shuuhei.

-

_Following the trial of blood, Isshin looked right at his bleeding daughter in the arms of a shinigami._

_-_

Shuuhei cursed silently, sending an apologetic stare at the man as Yuzu emerged from the kitchen with her large bowl in hand, the young female grinning widely at her father; "Hi dad; we're about to watch a horror movie! Want to watch it?"

Laughing, glancing between his growing daughter and the shinigami standing silently in his living room, Isshin dropped his briefcase, slipping off his shoes.

"And who may this be, my love!"

"Oh! This is Ichi-nii's friend we told you about…."

Coughing, Shuuhei walked over to the elder male, gripping his hand firmly with their eyes locked; "Hisagi Shuuhei… Kurosaki-sama."

-

"_Kuro-"_

"_Don't, shinigami; right now we need to save her."_

_-_

Bouncing, Yuzu squealed as the movie began behind them on the television, her wide eyes on her father; "So are you watching it or not, dad!"

"No, no, Yuzu; I have a long weekend ahead. Go ahead and watch it with Hisagi-kun here."

Looking at the male, Isshin grinned, patting Shuuhei's shoulder; "I trust he'll keep my little girl safe from the monsters…."

Yuzu quickly bid her father 'good night,' jumping into her seat as the beginning credits came to an end; "Shuuhei, **hurry up**!"

Laughing, Shuuhei quietly excused himself, joining the bouncing teen on the couch. Smiling widely, Isshin made his way up the stairs, Yuzu's brown eyes following him; "Weird. I thought he'd go insane or maybe even-"

"By the way, Yuzu!" Isshin's loud voice came from upstairs, Yuzu and Shuuhei glancing up at the stairs; "I'm only expecting grandchildren from your brother at the time being!"

"**DAD!**"

---

Ichigo unplugged the heater as Rukia walked ahead, her small feet padding across the wooden floors, her hands hugging the towel tightly around her naked body.

Carrying the heater to their small kitchen table, his towel threatening to slip off his hips, Ichigo placed it facing their bedroom, plugging it into the nearest outlet.

Heading inside the room, Ichigo bumped into Rukia, her small body easily sent crashing to the floor; "Rukia!"

"Idiot!"

Crouching beside her, Ichigo wrapped his arms under her thighs and back, her hands keeping her towel from exposing her naked body. Standing up with her in his arms, Ichigo turned to the bed growling at her; "It's not my fault you're so damn short that I didn't see you!"

Tossing her onto the mattress covered with numerous blankets, Ichigo took a swift kick to his stomach, her small hand smacking his head as he leaned over breathless; "I am **not** short, Strawberry!"

Hooking his hands under her knees, Ichigo pulled her against him, leaning over her with his hips between her legs, his arms on either side of her body; "Trust me, Kuchiki- you are damn short, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rukia wrapped her legs around his hips as she leaned up to meet his awaiting mouth, her hands giving up their hold on the towel to tangle themselves in his hair, her modest breasts exposed.

Ichigo nipped at her lips, his hand running along her side, cupping her breast to tease her hard nub, her low moans filling the room.

_**You better learn to share her, King! She'll be mine soon if Soul Society doesn't take her first!**_

Ichigo roughly broke away from Rukia, his body shaking as he looked down at her, her brows furrowed with worry; "Ichigo!"

Her voice became muted, his own voice echoing in his mind.

-

_What do I not trust Zangetsu to protect?_

_-_

Ichigo's eyes strained in panic, Rukia now kneeling before him, her hands cradling his face, calling out to him; "Ichigo, answer me!"

_**Better not worry her. Answer her, King.**_

"I-I'm fine; sorry. I just… I'm tired, I-I need some rest…."

Caressing his skin, Rukia nodded reluctantly, climbing off the bed to dress. Sighing, Ichigo dragged his hands through his messy hair, following behind Rukia to find his clothes for the night.

---

Shuuhei groaned in exhaustion, falling into Ichigo's old bed with a sigh. Wrapping himself with the blankets, Shuuhei shoved the pillow under his head, closing his eyes in hope of sleep.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door push open, small feet padding their way over to the bed. Opening a single eye, Shuuhei found Yuzu wrapped in her own blanket climbing into bed, lying down with her feet towards the headboard, curling up against Shuuhei.

Smiling, Shuuhei reached a hand over to her blanket, tugging the end over her feet. Settling back against the pillow, he surrendered to sleep.

---

"**GOOD MORNING, HISAGI-KUN!**" Shuuhei yelped in surprise as Ichigo's father plummeted into his sleeping body, groaning as the heavier man pinned him down with his body; "Ho, ho! No good, Hisagi-kun!"

I won't let you court my daughter when she's older until you can successfully block me like Ichigo!"

"N-nani?" Shuuhei blushed furiously as Isshin proceeded to ruffle his hair, going on about his tolerance of his tattoos as long as he doesn't encourage Yuzu to get one.

"Kurosaki-sama, please stop saying these things!"

"Dad! Stop harassing him just because you miss Ichi-nii!" Yuzu stomped into the room with her shoe in hand, chucking it at her father's head.

"Owie, my dear Yuzu! You hurt your daddy!"

"I have another shoe, dad! So get off him and eat your breakfast before you're late!"

Climbing off the bed, Shuuhei's body pushed about in his escape, Isshin ran out into the hallway, back-tracking to lean in by the doorway to Ichigo's room; "And I do not miss your idiot brother!"

"Why you little-!"

Yuzu sprinted after her father, Shuuhei left alone, hanging upside down off the side of the bed.

Glaring at the doorway through which Isshin escaped, Shuuhei huffed, his lips in a tight frown.

"I don't know how Ichigo took this every morning of his life…."

---

Ichigo's battered Converse crushed the blades of grass with every step, his foot prints left behind as he walked along Karakura's river.

His hands were warm in his pants' pockets, his hoodie tight around his toned body. The morning sun barely shone through the heavy clouds, the air chilled as autumn progressed along towards winter.

Sighing, Ichigo slowed his steps, turning to stare at his reflection in the water.

He cringed at the sight of black barely starting to creep along the edge of his eye, grinding his jaws in anger.

_No! I trust Zangetsu to help me protect her! They can't take her from me!_

_**Tell that to the reaper behind you, King!**_

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden feel of a strange reiatsu behind him, immediately turning as his body fell to the floor, Zangetsu blocking the blade of a zanpaktou.

Looking straight at his attacker, Ichigo glared into a single blue eye, for blonde hair kept the other from sight.

"Kurosaki Ichigo; I am Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the Third Division in the Gotei Thirteen of Soul Society."

My orders are to eliminate you."

-----

How do people make their pancakes so fluffy? Mine are always flat as hell no matter what I put in them, or how big I make them! :(

Anyways, **ahem** ..............

I don't know what to say myself. I can tell you, though, that this was 10 pages long without ANs. Geez, I'm tired. I must respond to your amazing reviews! D:

Remember the blog can be visited through my profile; just click 'Homepage' :)

Please review! I'm at another crucial point in SMD that your opinions are uber-important =_____= I appreciate you all!

Much love, KurosakiLove~


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Strawberry Meets Death

I'm a nervous wreck about this chapter. So difficult for some bizarre reason. Probably cause I'm wondering "Where the hell is my story going?"

Wahhh Dx Please review... even if it's harsh... :(

*****_Onmitsukidō_- "Covert Ops" Division Two under Soi Fon taichou

Specific references from Bleach: Chapter 193/196. Further ANs at the end.

Please enjoy... I hope this doesn't disappoint.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters, or quotes.

-----

The glass of water shattered on the wooden floor, Rukia trembling as she felt the Third Division's lieutenant's reiatsu; _they're sending lieutenants on searches? Have they found us-?_

She sprinted out their apartment when she felt Kira's reiatsu move towards Ichigo's at an alarming speed, her dress and hair billowing about her as she ran, the air stinging her skin from the cold.

_I don't understand- has he found Ichigo? He's sealed, hidden to others; he can't have possibly found him!_

"Urahara!" Rukia slammed the door aside, Jinta jumping in surprise at her sudden entrance.

Ignoring the boy's calls, Rukia rushed through the hallways, falling over Yoruichi, the feline's shriek echoing between the walls; "Shit! I'm-I'm sorry!"

"I need you to calm down, Kuchiki-san."

Looking behind her, Urahara approached, Yoruichi jumping onto his shoulder as Rukia jumped to her feet.

"What's going on with Ichigo, has Izuru found him? Is his seal broken, Urahara!"

Grabbing her shoulders, Urahara spoke sternly; "I am not sure if Ichigo is exposed or found already, Rukia."

Her eyes straining with panic, Urahara continued before she could speak.

"I will not abandon him; but right now, there are currently twenty of the Onmitsukidō surrounding Hisagi's location."

I believe young Kurosaki can deal without me for thirty minutes."

Urahara left Rukia in the hallway, his reiatsu disappearing from the shop within seconds.

Her hands clenching into fists, Rukia made her way out of the house, running out to the shop's front; Tessai ran out after her, calling out; "Kuchiki-san! You do not have your strength yet! You-!"

Sighing with defeat, Tessai turned back into the shop, Rukia long gone from sight.

---

They pushed off each other's blades, Ichigo immediately raising Zangetsu to block again as Kira charged at him, shoving Kira back into the air.

Landing, Kira used shunpo to distance himself from the young male, surveying Ichigo.

-

"_Abarai-san, what exactly am I looking for?"_

_Kira stood before the Senkei Gate, Renji beside him, his arm wrapped tightly in bandages for the wounds left from his last visit into the living world._

"_Orange hair, brown eyes, tall; you see him as a shinigami, his zanpaktou is as tall as his body."_

_His reiatsu… it is a whole 'nother level next to us…."_

_Kira nodded in thought, his Hell Butterfly appearing to lead him into the living world._

"_I believe Soi Fon is sending some of her squad, as well, most likely in hopes of ending this as quickly as possible… I didn't think it'd all come to this."_

"_Kurosaki shouldn't exist. We can't rest until he's gone…."_

_Kira frowned, the look on Renji's face giving away more than he intended to._

"_Abarai-san… you always had your place in Kuchiki-san's heart…."_

"_Just find them. Any of them, Izuru."_

_-_

_He doesn't have any reiatsu. How is this possible?_

"I was warned about your reiatsu's strength, to be careful of your zanpaktou…."

So far, I see nothing. Kuchiki and Hisagi will be in our hands once you are no longer in our way."

Growling, Ichigo swung Zangetsu out to his side, pushing his sealed reiatsu to surround him closely- suddenly, his reiatsu exploded out to reach about him, Kira struggling under its weight.

_T-this strength! He had __**nothing **__just seconds ago!_

"You will **not** have them!" Ichigo disappeared from Kira's sight; Zangetsu slashing at Kira's left. The blonde took a hit before he could cut at Ichigo, cursing when he only managed to barely graze his skin.

They moved in battle with shunpo, Kira struggling to keep up under the weight of Ichigo's reiatsu, their clashing blades sending sparks into the air.

Kira moved about Ichigo, holding his position beside him until the taller male swung his blade at him, moving in front of Ichigo at the last second.

Jumping to gain height on him, Kira raised his blade above his head, Ichigo turning his gaze onto him, black swirling within the white of his eye; _What is happening to his eye-?_

Kira brought his blade down, frozen with shock when Ichigo simply reached up and grabbed it with his bare hand, his long fingers wrapping around Kira's zanpaktou; swiftly and powerfully, Ichigo slashed his blade into Kira, tearing into his body.

Ichigo released Kira's zanpaktou, the wounded male plummeting to the ground.

"H-hu-!" Kira coughed violently, blood splattering the grass, blood pouring from the deep tear into his stomach.

"Leave." Ichigo slung Zangetsu over his shoulder, the white cloth wrapping itself around the blade. He frowned as Kira stabbed his blade into the ground, using it to stand, pulling it out as he pointed its tip towards Ichigo.

"You, Kurosaki, speak as if you've won."

---

Shuuhei carried Yuzu upstairs hurriedly, her unconscious body limp in his arms. Kicking her door open, he placed her in her bed, throwing the blanket over her; "I'm sorry for that…."

-

"_Shuuhei, what do you want to drink! We only have orange juice; we're not going to the groceries until tomorrow!"_

_Making his way down the stairs, Shuuhei rushed into the kitchen, walking up to the small window above the sink; glancing out, his eyes scanning the roofs, Shuuhei paled._

"_Shuuhei? Hey, are you alright?"_

"_Yuzu, what's that in the living room?"_

_Turning away from the male, Yuzu glanced into the adjoining room, frowning with confusion; "What are you talk-?"_

_A sharp jab met the side of her neck, her sight black in seconds, her body falling to the floor; Shuuhei caught her before she struck the floor, glancing back at the window before rushing upstairs._

_-_

Slamming the front door behind him, his gigai hidden within Ichigo's room, Shuuhei distanced himself from the house with shunpo, searching for any slither of reiatsu.

_I can't believe they went as far as sending Soi Fon's Onmitsukidō! Where is Ichigo…?_

Shuuhei cursed at the sudden flare in Ichigo's reiatsu, Kira's right beside him. Skidding to a stop, Shuuhei stepped under a tree's shadow within the park, scanning the air about him for a reiatsu, his hand on Kazeshini's hilt.

Seconds passed in complete silence, the clash of his blade against another ripping it apart.

---

Ichigo growled in irritation, Kira's blade against his; tightening his grip on Zangetsu, Ichigo pushed off the persistent, bleeding shinigami.

"This ends **now**!" Ichigo drew his arm back, pushing his reiatsu into Zangetsu; "Getsuga-!"

_**Let me out to play!**_

Choking at the sudden pull at his mind, Ichigo lost his control of his reiatsu, Zangetsu losing its glow. Kira stood frozen as Ichigo crouched, seemingly in pain.

_What's happening to him?_

_-_

"_My orders are to eliminate you."_

_-_

Pushing aside his hesitance, Kira stepped into shunpo, coming at Ichigo. A gasp escaped him as Ichigo glared up at him again, his eye now yellow with black completely surrounding it.

Kira quickly slashed at the male, Ichigo's body sent twisting into the air from the strike, crashing back down onto the grass.

_**Don't be foolish- submit to me!**_

Ichigo's breath was ragged, unable to move his body.

_So because I refuse you… you're going to cause trouble like this… Bastard…._

Another slash ripped into his skin, his blood staining the earth beneath him, Ichigo looking up onto Kira, his vision blurring; _Fuckin' cheapshot…._

"I don't know what demon you're fighting within… but my orders are to end your life."

This is the end, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Raising his zanpaktou, its slim shadow across the back of Ichigo's neck as he crouched on the floor, unable to force his body to move under the pull of his Hollow, Kira stared down at the male one last time.

_**Too bad, King.**_

_If I die, you die as well! Let me move!_

Silence.

Ichigo cursed, Kira bringing his blade down- a body appearing before between in time to raise a zanpaktou in defense; blue and amber eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Kuchiki!" "Rukia!"

Smirking, Rukia stared Kira down, releasing her blade into shikai; "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

---

Kira cursed as he narrowly dodged Rukia's blast of iced snow, raising his blade; "Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

His zanpaktou changed into its shikai, Kira in stance; "I believe you know Wabisuke's ability despite my attempt to keep it scarcely known…."

"Unfortunately for you- you're right." Rukia stood firm, Ichigo bleeding behind her, huffing as he continued pushing against his Hollow, beginning to feel his Hollow's grip on his mind slip.

_Leave already, just leave!_

_**Ashamed of being protected by her- again?**_

Ichigo clenched his eyes, moving his body onto his knees, opening his eyes looking past Rukia at Kira.

"I'm surprised you challenge me, then, with such a pretty sword…."

Narrowing her eyes, Rukia shifted her stance, disappearing from sight in the next second.

"Wha-?" Kira tensed as Rukia's voice practically whispered into his ear behind him, his reflexes much too slow, her white zanpaktou across his throat as she moved a hand against his back.

"Shakkaho."

A red blast burned into his back, his body hurled through the cloud of dust onto the ground, hissing at shallow cut along his throat, reaching up to wipe at the blood.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from beside him, stabbing its tip into the earth, using his zanpaktou to stand, staggering on his feet; he didn't feel his Hollow anymore, certain his eye returned to amber.

_**Don't get to confident after this, King. You won't always be able to push me back.**_

Ichigo grinded his teeth, his gaze locked on Rukia some feet before him. Her violet eyes moved from Kira, her eyes finding Ichigo's.

It was then Ichigo felt fear; looking at her, his vision clearer from before, he could see her panting for breath, sweat glistening on her forehead, her eyes filled with worry as Kira stood despite his wounds; _She hasn't recovered yet to even be fighting-!_

"I'm surprised, Kuchiki; but you are at your limit, aren't you?"

Kira moved into shunpo, Rukia moving into stance, ready to defend herself; Kira struck at her side, her blade straining to block him, all three aware she could not stand another strike.

Ichigo rushed forward, his cries to her muted as the ground seemed to spin beneath his feet, his vision blurring.

He fell to his knees, looking up at Rukia, Kira charging at her.

_Rukia._

"Sing, Benihime."

---

A damp cloth ran across his forehead, Ichigo groaning as he opened his heavy eyelids.

Blinking, his vision came into focus, bright, yellow eyes surrounded by exotic, brown skin staring right back at him; "Sorry we were late, Ichigo."

His eyes narrowed in confusion, Urahara's voice reaching him; "Apparently, it takes thirty-**two** minutes to take down twenty of the Onmitsukidō without Soul Society being tipped off immediately."

I must say, Yoruichi-san; Soi Fon has done quite well with her squad…."

Looking from Urahara back onto the dark skinned woman beside him, Ichigo frowned, refusing to believe his eyes; "Y-Yoruichi-san?"

"Hai, Ichigo. This is my true form."

Patting his arm as she stood, Ichigo scrunching his face in disbelief, Yoruichi moved around his mat, kneeling beside another one.

Looking over, Ichigo's gaze settled on a small hand Yoruichi held gently, his breath caught in his throat.

"Rukia?"

Urahara crouched beside Ichigo, Yoruichi moving to allow Ichigo's gaze to find Rukia's calm, sleeping expression.

"She is fine, Kurosaki-kun. She only suffered a drastic drop in her reiatsu. She wasn't ready to be leaving her gigai."

Tearing his eyes from her, Ichigo glared up at the light above him, his hands clenched into fists; "She protected me again. She could have been killed because of **me**."

The power I gained was for her sake- not mine!"

Yoruichi glanced over at the frustrated male, her hand gently placing Rukia's back onto the mat.

"What happened out there, Ichigo?"

Biting his lip, Ichigo struggled to answer her; "I…."

"Let us leave you to rest, Kurosaki-kun. We can talk later…." Urahara glanced knowingly at Yoruichi before he tugged his hat over his eyes, standing to leave the room.

Following behind Urahara, Yoruichi stepped out of the room, silently sliding the door shut.

Ichigo kept his gaze on the ceiling for some time; eventually bringing himself to look over at Rukia, he refused his exhaustion, the next hours spent watching over her.

---

Shuuhei leaned off the wall once Yoruichi shut the door, the two exiled shinigami standing before him in the hallway.

"How is he?"

Yoruichi glanced at the door behind her before she answered the younger male; "He'll recover soon enough. He'll be able to go check in with his family by tomorrow."

Nodding, Shuuhei followed the pair out to the shop's front, taking his leave.

"I left Yuzu unconscious; I should leave now… hopefully she hasn't awaken."

Moving with shunpo, Shuuhei made his way back to the Kurosaki residence, Urahara and Yoruichi heading back into the shop.

---

Ichimaru Gin made his way through Unohana's large infirmary, Soi Fon walking beside him. Her massive vice-captain trudged along behind them, his attention on a box of sweets.

They found the graceful captain soon enough, led into different rooms, Isane leading Soi Fon.

Gin quietly stepped into Kira's room, Unohana closing the door behind them; walking up to Kira's bed, Gin scanned Kira's body, wounds covering him; "Kira, whatever happened down there?"

Blue eyes moved to look at his captain, finding Gin's ever-constant grin absent; "I chanced upon Kurosaki Ichigo; I nearly completed my orders, taichou."

But, Kuchiki Rukia arrived to aid him…."

"You were brought down by Byakuya-san's dear Rukia-chan?"

Kira frowned, humiliated; "It was a man who finished me; he had the soul cutter by the name of 'Benihime'…."

"Ah, our old friend Urahara Kisuke…."

Unohana stepped beside Gin, her eyes on Kira; "Rest, Izuru fukutaichou. You may report afterwards."

Turning to Gin, Unohana excused herself, allowing her fellow captain just a farewell with his lieutenant, urging Kira's need for recovery.

"Hai, Unohana-san." Looking back at Kira, Gin gripped his shoulder, following behind Unohana.

Kira was left in silence, Soi Fon's angry shouts carrying through the walls.

---

Shuuhei carefully made his way upstairs, the entire house silent. Retrieving his gigai, Shuuhei pushed Yuzu's door open, sighing in relief.

The young female continued where he had left her, her soft breathing reaching his ears. Walking to her bed, Shuuhei grabbed her other blanket, wrapping it around himself as he sat on the floor, resting against Yuzu's bed.

"Glad you're alright, kid…."

Leaning his head back on the mattress, Yuzu's small hand beside him, he closed his eyes with exhaustion, Isshin leaving his place at her door in the hallway, heading back to work.

---

Ichigo stayed silent as violet eyes opened to find his, both he and Rukia simply staring into one another for some time. Ichigo didn't bother hiding his regret, his humiliation, his eyes shadowed with defeat.

Her voice broke their silence; "What's up with that wimpy look on your face?"

Ichigo was struck silent, her eyes boring into him.

"So I came out and could have gotten myself killed. So you got hurt. You were defeated."

**So, what**?"

She narrowed her gaze on him; "Will one loss which you survived ruin you? What are you afraid of, Ichigo?"

Losing, really? Not protecting others? Or are you afraid of the Hollow inside?"

Shock overtook him; "How-?"

Her eyes filled with an emotion Ichigo couldn't read, his breath caught in his throat as she spoke again; "I can **feel **you, Ichigo; I saw you train with Shuuhei and Urahara! I saw the blackness in your eye!"

If you are afraid of losing, just get stronger."

Rukia didn't tear her eyes from him, her reiatsu flaring out enough to cover him, urging his defeated reiatsu to rise again.

"If you're afraid of not protecting your family, of not protecting those you care for, then get stronger until you can."

If you're afraid of the Hollow inside you- then get stronger until you can crush him!"

**That** is the kind of man I know you are, in my heart, Ichigo!"

His dark, amber eyes softened, laced with determination as he stared back at Rukia, feeling Yoruichi stepping into the room with them.

Laughing softly, his reiatsu rising to match Rukia's stubborn one, Ichigo smirked; "Che… you're really noisy; did you know that?"

Yoruichi sat between the shinigami, her hands grabbing hold of their shoulders, her smile playful; "Oi, now- stop sexing each other up with your reiatsu!"

"YORUICHI-SAN!"

-----

*dies* Oh dear....

Vizards, or no Vizards? You will find out soon. I never fully understood what exactly Ichigo feels when his Hollow tries to take over, so I just made up my own take on it.

It wasn't right to have Ichigo's famous discovery of Yoruichi in this chapter, so there we go.

I also took Kira's insult he used on Matsumoto during Rukia's Rescue in Bleach about her sword and used it here. I can't remember what chapter it was, but calling their zanpaktou just a sword is insulting. Hence, why I struggle NOT to use that term. Instead, I switch between blade and zanpaktou.

... I'm really nervous about your thoughts on this chapter. I was STUCK with it, and I'm still bitter at it.... The original start is posted on the blog.

Puahhhh -o- I would appreciate your thoughts.... This week is my last week of updating again, so for at least one more chapter, I'd like to know your thoughts before updating.

Cheers, KurosakiLove


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Strawberry Meet Death

Fuck me sideways, I wrote 17 pages worth on Microsoft Word- word. Haha, I'm so damn sleepy!

ANYWAYS, I am surprised to be typing the following: **lemon.** Yeah, I was shocked as well. I don't know why of all chapters, it fit in THIS one, haha. Next chapter is going to be just as long- just don't know when I'll be posting.

I have to respond to messages and reviews, so sorry I haven't! I'm in O-fuckin-Chem, AH! Scared out of my mind.

This chapter builds up a little on our growing Yuzu :) And all you Inoue fans... just a few chapters more, jeez, lol :)

Enjoy! Oh and (*) indicates start/end of the actual lemon. Please don't be surprised at how I wrote it out... when you read it, you'll definitely think of it as "That's so SMD of her to do." LOL.

OKAY, enough from me- cause I have to pee.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concepts used from Bleach or its characters. The made up parts are mine.

---

Sunday morning came by quickly, three tired shinigami cramming into their small office to finish assignments and study, blankets wrapped around their chilled bodies.

Finishing the last of her work, yawning widely, Rukia pushed her books away, resting her head on the desk.

Ichigo looked up from his papers, smiling at Rukia, his petite partner fast asleep. Laughing, Ichigo stood up, stretching his tired body; "You almost done, Shuuhei?"

"Almost. Why don't you take the sleeping demon downstairs?"

"Hai, I might as well take a break."

Don't forget we're staying with Yuzu tonight since my old man is out of town."

Shuuhei snorted, his eyes skimming his textbook; "You forget who told you about it, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah…." Ichigo carefully scooped Rukia into his arms, keeping the warm blanket around her; "We'll be downstairs."

Heading down into their living room, Ichigo crossed it into the bedroom and towards the bed, carefully placing Rukia down. Once she settled down, the young male quietly stepped out, closing the door gently.

---

Tatsuki growled in irritation, tugging at her hair with her books scattered about her, Inoue's own work mixed within hers.

"Tatsuki, please don't pull out your hair!" Inoue sat down beside her friend, holding out a steaming cup of tea for her.

Tatsuki frowned, nodding her thanks as she took the cup; "Ah, Hime; this fancy philosophy crap just isn't cutting it for me."

Smiling, Inoue sipped at her cup, picking at her largest textbook; "Biology is really interesting… it's a little slow, but I'm sure it'll pick up."

Drumming her nails on her ceramic cup, eyeing the busty girl beside her, Tatsuki sat up, catching Inoue's attention; "How are you dealing with Rukia being back in Ichigo's life?"

Inoue stuttered at her friend's bluntness, nearly spilling her cup; "T-Tatsuki!"

"I'm serious. It's me, Hime, not like I don't know the rest."

Puffing her bangs out of her eyes, Inoue frowned, her gaze stuck on the framed photo of their graduation; "I haven't spoken a word to Kurosaki-kun."

I try not to act like this, but every time I see him, I can easily imagine Kuchiki-san beside him."

Looking away from Ichigo's scowling face in the photo, Inoue smiled at Tatsuki, shrugging in defeat; "I really do care for Kurosaki-kun."

But, I guess the sun can only be joined by the moon...."

---

Yuzu's small feet left behind damp footprints as she made her way to her bedroom, the steam from the shower following behind, her longer hair dried already.

Dropping her large towel to the floor, Yuzu shivered at the loss of heat, quickly digging through her drawers. Pulling on her underwear, the young teen stood before her mirror, frowning at her pink panties with yellow ducks and bows.

Snapping the elastic hem, Yuzu sighed, rubbing her temples; "For some reason, these just don't seem right anymore."

Opening her small closet, Yuzu pulled out her jeans, stepping into them- a shriek escaping her.

Hopping over to her mirror, hunched over with her hands pulling on the hem, Yuzu gaped into the mirror, the jeans refusing to go any further than her thighs.

Tugging on the jeans again, Yuzu turned to see herself from the side, gasping; "I have an ass!"

---

Ichigo turned from thekitchen counter at the sound of footsteps making their way downstairs, Shuuhei heading over to grab a glass, moving over to the fridge; "I'll head out before you guys, let Rukia get some sleep. I want to go find a book at the center."

You told me last night Yuzu has a short school activity today?"

"Yeah, Freshmen Orientation at our dear ol' high school; she should be on her way by now. Don't know why the hell they didn't do it in the summer, pointless at this point."

"I'll see if I find her then on my way back. Do you need me to pick up anything?"

Ichigo smirked, finishing his sandwich; "You're really settling in here, huh?"

Shuuhei's eyebrows quirked at Ichigo, closing the fridge with his glass of juice in hand; "Nani?"

"You know your way around without me, you took up school without a problem, you can buy clothes on your own without choosing something ridiculous, you understand our money… stuff like that."

I don't think I could imagine you leaving."

Scoffing, Shuuhei chugged his glass of juice, placing it in the sink once he emptied it. Patting Ichigo's back, Shuuhei pulled his jacket on, checking his pockets for his key; "I don't think it's **me** you can't imagine leaving, but rather Rukia."

Leaning back on the counter, Ichigo nodded with his gaze on Shuuhei's dark jacket, running his tongue over his teeth; looking up, Ichigo caught Shuuhei's eyes with his own; "Yuzu wouldn't be able to."

Shuuhei stopped his fidgeting, his eyes softening with the slightest hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"Fine, fine; I won't leave…."

Laughing softly, Ichigo followed Shuuhei to the door, locking it behind the male. Walking back past the kitchen, Ichigo checked on Rukia, her soft breathing reaching him at the door. Pulling the door closed, leaving a small gap open, Ichigo headed upstairs to finish his assignments.

---

Inoue and Tatsuki skimmed the spines of the numerous novels lining the shelves in the small shop, their arms cradling a few.

"Hime, what do you think of this one?" Pulling the book out, Tatsuki handed it over to Inoue, the gray-eyed female reading the summary on the plastic book jacket; "It sounds interesting! We should get it!"

Nodding, Tatsuki took the book from Inoue, placing it over her small pile in her arms.

"We should hurry, Hime, we still need to finish up our work. This 'break' of ours sure has dragged on!"

The bell to the shop's door jingled, the girls continuing their search along the shelves. Glancing down to the end of the long row of bookcases, Inoue paused in her movements, her stare on- "Hisagi-san?"

Shuuhei looked over, surprised to see Tatsuki and Inoue just a genre away; "Hai, Inoue-san, Tatsuki-san…."

Tatsuki peered around Inoue, smirking at the male; "Long time, no **talk**, Hisagi! How've you been?"

"Fine, just studying everyday with Ichigo and Rukia…."

Tatsuki frowned, resting her arm on Inoue's shoulder; "That must be a drag, going back and forth between all your houses every time."

Shuuhei raised a brow in confusion, stuffing his hands in his pockets; "We live together, so it's no… 'drag' at all."

Inoue shrugged, smiling lightly; "Well, it still must be tiring for you and Kuchiki-san to head over to Kurosaki-kun's."

Shuuhei shook his head, perking up when he caught sight of the book he came for. Pulling it off the shelf, Shuuhei looked back at the pair of females, drumming his fingers on the hard cover of his novel; "Like I said- **we** live together…."

Waving, Shuuhei made his way to the shop's front, Tatsuki and Inoue left behind in a tense silence.

"Hime…."

"Not now, Tatsuki." Turning away from Tatsuki, the tomboy's arm slipping off her shoulder, Inoue headed to the back of the shop, the bell ringing out in Shuuhei's leave.

---

Students spilled out through the auditorium doors, deans steering them out towards the front, various groups of students huddled together in the chilled weather, heavy clouds hovering over the small town.

Standing near the gate, Yuzu waited for the large groups of students to make their way out, shivering in her dress, her jacket tight around her thin frame.

_Can't they hurry up and go through already? What school has only one damn gate for hundreds of students to go through?_

Scowling, looking much like her older brother, Yuzu continued to wait.

"Kurosaki!"

Yuzu frowned uneasily, slowly turning to look over, a small group of students heading over to her.

Sighing, Yuzu pulled her hood over her head, soon surrounded by her fellow classmates. The only girl she recognized left the upper-classmen's side which she presumed to be the boyfriend, sauntering up in front of Yuzu.

Yuzu fought to keep her herself from nearly snarling, breathing deeply to stay calm; "What, Rei?"

Smirking, Rei reached up into Yuzu's hood, pulling out a long strand of sandy hair. Twirling the soft hair, Rei let it drop, its length resting just past Yuzu's shoulder; "I see you've attempted to grow out your hair like the rest of us- how precious."

Rolling her eyes, Yuzu pushed past the teen girl, making her way out the gates with the group following close behind.

Rei caught up to Yuzu, laughing; "Oh come on, Yuzu! I mean, you're even wearing a **dress** in this weather; desperate much? Talk about trying to get some attention!"

Yuzu turned abruptly, finding herself face-to-face with the slightly taller female; "I've noticed that you still fit into your favorite jeans you've had since the end of elementary, Rei. That's **so **sad!"

Confused, the girl laughed awkwardly, her group of friends wearing the same look; "Um, excuse me? Are you on drugs, Kurosaki?"

Smirking, Yuzu eyed the girl before her, lifting her jacket as she turned her back to Rei; "I'm in a dress because I have an **ass** that no longer fits in my flat jeans-;" Turning back around, Yuzu ripped her jacket open to grab her breasts; "And with that ass comes a pair of boobs **you** still don't have either!"

Satisfied with the hysterics behind Rei, a look of horror on the female, Yuzu tugged her jacket closed, turning away to continue home.

She would have kept her smile had Rei decided against tackling her down to the sidewalk.

---

Amber eyes opened at the feel of small hands massaging his back, a yawn taking over before Ichigo sat up. Leaning his head back, Ichigo found violet eyes looking down into his, smiling as Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck; "Hey, midget."

Scrunching her nose, Rukia dug her nails into Ichigo's chest, smiling at the sound of his yelp; "Hey yourself, Strawberry."

Ichigo reached around the back of his chair to hook his fingers along the hem of her shorts, bringing her around him to pull her down onto his lap, both her legs dangling over the same side.

He leaned in to nuzzle her neck, his arms around her waist as her own found their place back around his neck.

Placing a gentle kiss to her pulse, Ichigo pulled back to look at her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear; "Slept well?"

"No." Ichigo paused for a moment before he frowned, poking at her thigh; "And why the hell not?"

Rukia sighed lightly, standing up from his lap to swing her leg over him, settling back down straddling him.

Tracing an orange brow with her thumb, Rukia ran her hand through his hair, violet eyes melting with amber; "I had a dream they found us again…."

Shifting in the chair, Ichigo pulled at her hips, bringing her closer; "That's not gonna happen, Rukia."

And if it does, they will **not** separate us."

Rukia bit back a laugh, shaking her head; "Ichigo, I can't stop seeing you, bleeding, about to be killed…."

"Stop, Rukia-"

"No!" Rukia pushed off his chest, standing to lean against the desk.

"Your Hollow, even if it cost him his own life, was willing to have you killed, Ichigo! What would keep him from doing that again!"

"The smart-ass probably knew you or Urahara were coming-!"

"What if I hadn't made it time, then? You wouldn't be here, Ichigo; Shuuhei wouldn't have you, I'd wouldn't have you- **Yuzu** would have lost her brother!"

"I won't let it happen again, Rukia!" Ichigo pushed the chair out, his hands on Rukia's jaw, holding her gaze with his; "I won't, Rukia."

Rukia gripped Ichigo's wrists, his sealed reiatsu running along her skin at that proximity; "You've suffered so much because of me, Ichigo… Nothing I do can make it up to you...."

"Don't. You're supposed to be abusing me, a violent she-demon-!" Swiftly moving his leg out of her foot's aim, Ichigo pulled on her gently, holding her attention quickly; "**Not** my worrying, pouting girlfriend!"

A pain soon erupted in his shin, the male falling back into his chair as Rukia stomped her way out of the office, down the stairs; "There! I'm abusive and violent!"

---

Inoue slowly made her way up the stairs, her new novels in hand.

Stepping into her apartment, she dropped her books onto her small coffee table, sitting down on the floor beside it.

Her fingers lightly grazed over her papers, running over her numerous textbooks; glancing up at the graduation photo again, Inoue cringed when Rukia appeared in it, Ichigo's scowl now a smile beside the short female.

Closing her eyes, Inoue shook her head, looking back at the photo to find the raven-haired beauty gone, Ichigo's scowl back in place.

Sighing, Inoue grabbed her textbook, picking up on her annotation, Ichigo's smiling face above Rukia's staying clear in her mind.

---

Rukia glared at the tuffs of orange hair appearing from the staircase, Ichigo's eyes soon peeking past the wall, catching sight of his petite shinigami radiating anger on the couch. Rukia turned her body to face towards the stairs, pulling her legs up against her chest, resting her chin on her knees to keep her glare steady.

Slowly, Ichigo made his way over to the couch, climbing over its arm, sitting on it; satisfied with his safety perch, Ichigo reached out his leg, poking Rukia's small foot with his larger one.

Her glare of violet fire didn't let up, Ichigo poking her again. With no response other than the silent command from her eyes to _light myself on fire and force myself to dance afterwards,_ Ichigo slid off the couch's arm, moving to kneel before her.

His warm hands covered her bare feet, slowly running up her shins to her knees, curving over to run down her thighs, his gaze locked with hers. Gripping her thighs, Ichigo gently pulled her legs apart, her arms falling back to support her up, the male carefully inching forward to settle between her legs.

Rukia allowed herself to fall back on the cushions, her glare holding up, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Ichigo laughed, keeping his weight back on his legs to keep himself from falling over her, Rukia's tight legs pulling him against her; "You're sending mixed signals here, Rukia."

You need to either give up the glare, or give up my hips."

His eyes locked with hers, Ichigo missed the small hand reaching up to his collar, nearly yelping with surprise when she pulled him down, their lips crashing roughly against each other.

Ichigo immediately traced her lips with his tongue, nipping at them before groaning with irritation, Rukia yet to open her mouth to him. Tearing his lips from hers, Ichigo grabbed onto her black locks of soft hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck, grinning at the satisfied moan escaping Rukia the moment he leaned down to take her soft skin between his teeth.

Working his way down to her pulse, Ichigo trailed his other hand down her side, slipping it underneath her shirt to palm her tantalizing mounds, a moan escaping him when he felt bare, warm flesh.

Rukia gasped at the feel of his hand against her breast, clutching onto his shirt, a hand making its way into his hair. Hearing her open gasps, Ichigo pulled away from her marked neck to seek entrance into her mouth, growling at her stubborn refusal again; "**Damnit, Rukia**…"

Ichigo pulled away from her, grabbing the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it off her body to toss it aside without protest from Rukia; taking her breast into his mouth, Ichigo massaged her neglected one, every sound from her encouraging him on.

He slowly dragged his tongue over her small, plump mound, his teeth teasing her hard nub; Ichigo released her to nip at the skin along the curve of her breast's bottom, small gasps escaping her, her nails clawing through his shirt.

Biting at her breast gently one last time, his hand continuing to caress the other, Ichigo kissed his way up to her jaw, his frustrated reiatsu flaring up against the seal at her tightly closed lips, a knowing glint in Rukia's mischievous eyes.

Removing his hand from her breast, Ichigo rested his hands on either side of her, holding his torso above her; "**Really**, Rukia?"

"What can I say; you just aren't pressing all the right buttons, Kurosaki…."

Matching her smirk, Ichigo leaned down for her neck again, biting roughly at her skin sheltering her pulse, his hand running over her exposed skin.

A scream suddenly erupted throughout the apartment, Ichigo quickly leaving her neck, capturing her mouth with his own, moaning at his first taste of her that night as he slowly dragged a finger between her wet, hot folds.

---

Ichigo was suddenly very aware of the heat radiating off their bodies, sweat covering the writhing woman beneath him, his shirt clinging to him with his own wet skin.

Small hands pulled at his shirt desperately, Ichigo massaging Rukia's tongue with his own, their lips fitting against each other, their reiatsu running closely over their skin. He continued running his lightly calloused finger over her wet core, letting Rukia push him back to gasp for air, her body shivering from his hand between her legs; "I-Ichi-!"

With a smug grin, Ichigo nuzzled her neck, his hand leaving her wet folds to feel at her damp underwear, pulling back to grin deviously at her; "Lace again, Kuchiki?"

Growling, Rukia pulled on his shirt damp with sweat, her eyes glaring up at him; "For some reason- certainly involving **you**- it's all I seem to have now!"

Sitting back on his legs, Ichigo peeled his shirt off his heated body, throwing it over to Rukia's by the wall, reaching down to loosen her legs around his hips.

Letting Ichigo pull her shorts over her long, smooth legs, Rukia sat up as he threw the clothing aside, her hands unbuckling his belt. Cradling her jaw, Ichigo gently pulled on her to lift her lips, leaning down to find them, a deep moan melting between them at the feel of their tongues against each other again.

Ichigo pushed Rukia back down on the cushions at the feel of his pants loosening around his stiff erection, her hands burying themselves back into his short mane damp from sweat, their naked chests smoothly running against each other.

Sliding his hand beneath her lace again, Ichigo rubbed at her clitoris, certain he had indeed found it when Rukia arched her body into his, biting down onto his lip, his hair pulled on roughly. Pulling his bleeding lip free, Ichigo looked at her as he pressed his thumb against her clitoris again, her open moans loud to his ears.

"Am I pressing the right button **now**?" Ichigo's husky voice barely registered in her mind, Rukia nearly screaming as he pressed up on her again, her hands moving onto his back to dig her nails into him.

Another second of pressure broke her; "**Hai-i, I-Ichigo!**"

*

She knew she didn't have the will to stop him even as he pulled away to push the last of his clothing off; she even lifted her slim hips for him to drag her lace intimacy off, curling her legs around him before he could pull it off completely, the black material hanging from a single leg.

Rukia felt no reluctance in letting him delve his tongue deep into her mouth, flinching at the feel of a long finger pushing just as deep within her core, her body tightening itself around it.

She had no time to wonder how much pain she was about to endure, images of his bruised body from training flooding into her mind, his bleeding form on the ground flashing in her memory, every scar on him calling out to her, the look in his eyes before she pierced his heart tearing her apart….

The room about her became mute, her eyes locking with his deep, brown eyes, her deep breathing loud in her ears; Ichigo slowly pulled his soaked finger from her pleasure, curling his hand around her hip, his hard member pressing against her core. Holding her gaze with his own, Ichigo gripped her hip tightly, pushing into her.

The memory of his pained eyes urged her to keep quiet, guilt pulling at her when she failed to hold back a pained shriek.

*

---

Shuuhei turned the corner as the grey sky darkened further, the town's only bell clock ringing loud in the distance, announcing the early evening.

Finally arriving at the Kurosaki residence, Shuuhei pulled out his copy of their key, knocking lightly before turning the lock.

Stepping into the warm house, the male kicked off his shoes, dropping his jacket onto the couch. Making his way into the lighted kitchen, he was surprised not to find the youngest of the Kurosaki family, leaving his new novel on the table.

Turning to the staircase, Shuuhei lifted a single foot onto the first step, pausing to yell out; "Yuzu!"

He could hear a door opening upstairs, Yuzu's strained voice carrying down to him.

"S-Shuuhei?"

Panic struck him as he quickly sprinted up the stairs, heading immediately for her open door, stopping short when he caught sight of her in the bathroom, curled on the tiled floor.

---

"Yuzu!" Shuuhei ran over to the open bathroom, Yuzu's red, dry eyes looking up him, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, hugging them against her; "Yuzu, what happened? Who did this?"

Shuuhei dropped onto his knees beside her, reluctant to touch her, scrapes and bruises scattered on her body where her tank and shorts didn't cover, a cut running across her cheek. Shuuhei stared at the stained dress shoved into the waste basket, pink material balled up on top, the first aid kit scattered on the floor.

"Ichi-nii would be so disappointed in me, Shuuhei…." Yuzu's small voice pulled his attention back to her, his eyes furrowed with confusion at her words.

"Ichi-nii was always able to defend himself against the mean, older kids, was able to be strong for mom… but I can't even defend myself against some silly girl!"

Tearing up again, Yuzu wiped at her eyes, sobbing nonetheless. Hesitantly, Shuuhei reached out to caress her injured cheek, his eyes gentle as she looked up at him.

"What happened, Yuzu? What started this?"

Shaking her head, Yuzu laughed bitterly, pulling at her longer hair, gesturing at her growing breasts; "I'm suddenly different, Shuuhei! I honestly didn't notice until now, but this past summer the teasing changed from guys to the girls, and today one of them didn't like it!"

Shuuhei stayed silent as the young female cried, an awkward knot in his stomach sitting beside her, anger building in his chest.

Yuzu quieted down to catch her breath, her brown eyes on the waste basket in front of her, a humiliated gleam filling them; "When I fell… her whole group of friends and her older boyfriend saw my underwear- my **stupid**, pathetic, childish underwear!"

They laughed at me, Shuuhei, they yelled out to others as Rei pulled my hair and kept hitting me…."

Yuzu buried her face into her arms, her thin body trembling from the anger she held in; she looked up when she felt Shuuhei sit beside her on the floor, his strong arm wrapping around her. They kept silent as he simply sat there, waiting for the young teen to calm down, his warm hands rubbing her arms in silent comfort.

Before long she fell asleep beside him, her head resting on his chest, her body curled against him in his embrace.

Shuuhei sat silently, his whole body still to keep from waking her, his gaze set on the wall across from him.

---

*

_Shit._

Ichigo immediately stopped his movements at the sound of her scream, guilt washing over his whole being at the look of her face; Rukia's violet eyes brimmed with tears, her lip bleeding as she desperately bit down to keep her pain silent.

"Rukia…." Ichigo leaned down to her to nuzzle her neck, gentle kisses covering her skin, Ichigo removing his hand from her hip to wipe at her tears, his thumb tracing her lip to rid of the blood; "Rukia, c'mon, talk; are you okay? I'm sorry, really…."

Ichigo's body shook above her, his arm straining to keep his weight off her, his body yearning to keep moving. Rukia lay beneath him, trembling, breathing deeply trying to calm down, her eyes continuing to tear; "Ichi…"

Her hands were gripping his ribs, his skin stinging from her nails digging into him, her legs tight around his hips, Ichigo certain he would have bruises. He tried to pull back, cursing when Rukia hissed in pain again, the small woman shaking her head in protest.

Ichigo pulled his hand from her face, resting it beside her, relieved at the strain leaving in his other arm; pants escaped him as he fought to keep still, his eyes locked with Rukia's pained gaze; "Rukia, I **need** to move, let me pull-"

"T-try." Ichigo was shocked to hear her words, her violet eyes asking him to _just move_; but he just couldn't bring himself to push further into her.

"No, Rukia-"

"Try!" Rukia had a tight grip on Ichigo's wrists beside her, her body shaking beneath him, her nails imprinting his wrists.

Breathing out slowly, Ichigo eyes begged her for forgiveness, his body quickly thrusting into her.

Pain shot throughout her entire body, her legs tightening around his lips, nails cutting through his skin to draw out blood; Rukia found her mouth latched onto Ichigo's forearm, biting down to muffle her pain, tears running down from her eyes again.

Ichigo cursed himself loudly, biting his lip to stand the searing pain in his arm, using his other hand to quickly move her leg from his hips, carefully pulling his member out from her.

*

Rukia released his skin with a gasp, huffing for breath, her throbbing core continuing to sting. She whimpered at the loss of his body, her vision blurred from the tears, her eyes shut tightly from the pain still burning throughout her. Rukia searched the couch with her leg for Ichigo, certain he was no longer beside her.

Her body jerked with surprise when a blanket suddenly engulfed her, Ichigo carefully picking her up into his arms, quickly moving to their bedroom.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Damn it, Rukia, of **all** the fuckin' times to listen to you, I chose **then**."

Rukia felt her body drop into the mattress, her legs curled up, Rukia clutching the blanket closer to her body.

Ichigo cringed at the trickles of blood along the back of her thighs, throwing another blanket on her, lying down beside her. The male shivered as his body lost its heat from before, his boxers providing little warmth; pulling himself against her, Ichigo hugged her covered body, kissing her temple gently.

"Ichigo, I'm-"

"Shut up, Rukia, unless you plan on yelling at me."

Neither spoke after that, Ichigo refusing to let go of her, Rukia holding onto his hand tightly.

---

Shuuhei couldn't bring himself to move, his body aching from sitting on the cold, hard floor, Yuzu still fast asleep against him. Shuuhei frowned at the loss of feeling in his leg he sat on, cursing himself for sitting on it to begin with.

Minutes passed before Yuzu finally stirred on her own, her cheeks still red from dry tears; brown eyes tinged with red soon opened, looking up to find Shuuhei still sitting beside her.

"Hey, kid…."

"Hey, mister."

Shuuhei scrunched his nose, poking her arm; "That makes me feel too old, kid."

"Well, you calling me a kid isn't exactly fair either- mister."

Shuuhei laughed, glad to have her bickering, ruffling her hair. _It really __**is**__ longer…._

"Come on, you need to get in warmer clothes and clean up a bit. You don't want to give Ichigo a heart attack when he comes home."

Yuzu nodded silently, pushing off the floor, laughing when Shuuhei struggled to stand; "I don't know about you, Shuuhei, but to me you seem like an old man, already…."

"Oh, shut up!" Shuuhei grabbed a small towel, whipping it at the girl, hissing at the feel of his leg, a sensation similar to needles poking into him taking over.

"…thank you, Shuuhei, for staying." Leaving to her room, Yuzu lifted the hem of her shirt to wipe her tears, Shuuhei frozen behind her at the door of the bathroom.

A single scar of the three she had across her back was clear to him, memories stabbing at his heart, her desperate cries in the night echoing in his ears.

-

"_Fine, fine; I won't leave...."_

_-_

_I won't leave._

---

It took Ichigo and Rukia a while to make it over to his previou home, Rukia refusing to let him carry her, Ichigo refusing to let her walk any faster.

The short shinigami opted to already arrive in her pajamas, shorts under her warm pants to avoid blood seeping through and embarrassing herself, a large, warm jacket over her shirt.

Their bags hung from Ichigo's shoulder, his other arm holding her close to his body, her own arm wrapped around his waist.

They sighed with relief at the sight of his house, Ichigo letting her slightly pick up her pace, Rukia allowing him to slightly support her weight against him.

Fighting with the lock, kicking the door open, Ichigo and Rukia stepped inside, Shuuhei sitting on the couch's arm.

The pair kicked off their shoes, dropping their bags in the living room. Ichigo looked around for his sister, refusing to believe her asleep at that hour of the night; "Yo; where's Yuzu?"

Shuuhei sighed as he scratched at the back of his neck, his eyes on the floor; "I think Rukia should head up to talk to her…."

Ichigo frowned, Rukia limping lightly towards Shuuhei; "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Just… go talk to her, she needs another woman right now, not block-heads like Ichigo."

"Okay." "Hey!"

Rukia pushed past Ichigo to make her way to the stairs, struggling to keep from limping too much, blushing as she felt Shuuhei's curious stare on her.

Looking up at the set of stairs, Rukia cursed.

Shuuhei tore his gaze from their small shinigami, his eyes on a distracted Ichigo; "Did you two…?"

Ichigo didn't hear him, his mind somewhere else- back in their apartment.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" Shuuhei kicked Ichigo's shin, the orange-haired male hissing with irritation; "What!"

Shuuhei glared at Ichigo, a knowing look soon replacing it, joined with a smirk.

"Well, well, well- our little Ichigo isn't a virgin anymore."

---

Rukia huffed the top of the stairs, resisting the urge to grab her bottom to comfort it, cursing every single step in the stairs.

Straightening out, Rukia stepped over to Yuzu's door, knocking softly before walking in.

"Yuzu?"

"Rukia-chan…." Rukia found Yuzu curled up on her bed, sitting against the wall, eyes slightly red and puffed.

Rukia quickly closed the door, limping over to the young female, gently reaching to trace the cut across her fair skin; "Yuzu; what happened…?"

"I got in a fight… I'm not like Ichi-nii, I can't really defend myself, apparently…."

"A fight?" Rukia raised a brow in interest, sitting down beside Yuzu, flinching as she sat down; "W-what made you- **ow**- get stuck in a fight?"

Staring curiously at Rukia fidgeting beside her, Yuzu pulled her shirt off, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. Rukia felt confused, looking over the girl sitting in her bra, hair loose- _wait._

"Yuzu, you're growing bigger breasts than me!" Rukia cringed at her sudden movement to kneel in front of the teen, grabbing her own breasts, staring back and forth between them and Yuzu's.

Yuzu couldn't help but laugh, giggling at Rukia's pout, swatting Rukia's hands; "That's creepy, seeing you grab your own boobs, Rukia…."

Smiling, Rukia leaned over to run her fingers through Yuzu's brown hair; "I've never exactly been through any of this, Yuzu… I never had goggling eyes following me, or women jealous of me, so I'm not sure what to tell you to make you feel better…."

"But you have my Ichi-nii's heart, Rukia…." Yuzu's eyes brightened up as she looked into Rukia's violet orbs, a sigh escaping Rukia.

Determination swirled within her violet gaze; "You know what, Yuzu? You're growing; you're getting closer and closer to being a bright, young woman, and you're in high school now."

That and you are a Kurosaki! You are Ichigo; strong, confident, stubborn, smart- just the brighter and prettier version."

We'll show them you're not afraid of them…."

A single tear ran down Yuzu's cheek, a small warm hand reaching out to wipe it dry. Yuzu reached up to grab Rukia's hand, her brown eyes thanking her, a smile gracing her lips.

Rukia stood up with difficulty, but she smiled down at the teen nonetheless, wishing her a good night. At the door, Rukia slipped out, called back in by Yuzu's soft voice; "Rukia?"

"Yes?" Looking over at Yuzu, Rukia waited patiently, the teen shyly smiling; "Do you think… you could take me shopping this week? I really need new clothes…."

Grinning widely, remembering the time she spent with Ichigo at the mall, Rukia nodded, winking at Yuzu before closing the door.

---

"Che, I don't know what you're talking about…." Ichigo rubbed his arm uncomfortably, Shuuhei snorting at him.

"You can't lie to me, Kurosaki. Our reiatsu may be sealed, but we can still feel each other for the most part- and trust me, I felt you two earlier!"

The younger male beside him scowled deeply, a string of insults grumbled beneath his breath, moving to lean against the back of the couch.

Shuuhei sighed, rolling his eyes; "You don't look so happy…."

"Drop it, Shuuhei." Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets, biting his lip; "It wasn't exactly how the books and movies make it seem."

"According to your reiatsu flaring at two different hours, I'd think most would say it was…."

A heavy blush over-took Ichigo, mumbling quietly; "It's not what you think…."

He was still angry at himself, the male having found himself still aroused after resting beside Rukia, taking care of himself in the privacy of the bathroom to the images of what **could** have happened.

Tired of their discussion, Ichigo turned to Shuuhei, worry in his eyes; "What happened, with Yuzu?"

Rukia's voice cut in, her petite body slowly making its way down the stairs; "I believe what humans call the typical 'teenage drama,' Ichigo."

"Bullshit; Yuzu and drama simply don't go together."

"With males learning to familiarize themselves with their right hand and girls competing to look best, Yuzu definitely has drama."

Ichigo cringed as Rukia limped over from the stairs, a loud sigh of relief leaving her as she lied down on her stomach across the couch.

Ichigo groaned with annoyance at the thought of his sister going through petty problems, his hands pulling at his hair; "Yuzu is **Yuzu**, though! She's cute and adorable, not 'hot' or, or any of that other crap going through kids!"

Shuuhei scoffed, smacking Ichigo on the back of his head, ignoring his loud protest; "You're her brother, so nobody can blame you, but Yuzu is no longer what you call 'cute' and 'adorable,' Ichigo!"

The previous vice-captain was met with a blank stare, several moments of an awkward silence passing between them before Ichigo quietly spoke.

"You have no idea how weird it is to hear that from you."

"…I'm just saying."

Rukia smiled, faltering when she thought of Yuzu's bruised body.

"Ichigo."

Looking back down at Rukia, Ichigo poked at her shoulder; "Yeah?"

"Yuzu was… bruised up a bit, a few cuts here and there…."

The older shinigami jumped at the sudden flare of Ichigo's reiatsu, suddenly wondering just how much the seal could hold back with such anger pushing at it; "The hell do you mean! She's being bullied again, is that it!"

"It's not really bullying anymore, Ichigo. I doubt pushing her around is what boys want to do now…." Shuuhei shrugged in apology at Ichigo's disgusted expression, Rukia reaching up from her place to grab Ichigo's hand.

"It's different against these girls her age, Ichigo. And you need to let her know you're proud of her no matter what, that she shouldn't be afraid of them. She thinks you'd be disappointed in her…."

Amber eyes looked up from Rukia's into Shuuhei's, the older shinigami confirming with a single nod. Huffing, Ichigo rubbed at his hair, groaning.

"Women; women and puberty will soon destroy the world."

A firm smack met his back, Shuuhei laughing beside him. Chuckling, Ichigo stood straight, walking around the couch. Rukia eyed him suspiciously; "What are you doing, Strawberry?"

"I'm tired, and Shuuhei is sleeping down here; you either go up now with me, or go up by yourself later on."

Pouting, Rukia rolled onto her back; "Fine." Ichigo easily swept her up from the cushions, leaving Shuuhei to himself in the living room.

---

Shuuhei lied across the two couches pushed together, blankets tangled around his body, numerous pillows thrown about him.

He was surprised when he felt the cushions dip slightly, looking behind him to see a new huddle of blankets an arm's reach from him, Yuzu's sandy hair obvious against the white cover of her pillow.

Shuuhei sat up carefully, reaching over to the end of her blanket, tucking it around her bare feet. Lying back down, Shuuhei settled in to sleep.

-

_I'm not leaving._

_-----_

=]

I was a little iffy towards the end, but I have no clue what's missing, and adding in something didn't feel right....

I have a secret involving Shuuhei and Yuzu :3 You'll have to stick around to find out :D But I will tell you one thing- I am not making Shuuhei into a creepy pedophile!

Anyways, I'm proud of my Yuzu for SMD :) Had to get our girl out of her cute stage into a maturer one :)

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTENSE. As always, I improvise every chapter, but I know for a fact I will be writing up a certain event to lead into a crazy new arc!! :D

Le sigh, I have no idea when I can post again....

Oh yeah, the lemon. It was alright. LOL. Our lovers won't leave off there ;) I'm not a big fan of making everything perfect.

Um, what else? I got nothing. Visit me blog, matey. Toodles :)

Please review, or simply show some love :)

Love, KurosakiLove


	44. Chapter 44: Edited 04012010

Chapter 44: Edited: Strawberry Meets Death

I put more effort into it. My mind is FREE of stress for the time ebing. Booyah :) 17 PAGES, YO. Remember I myself have not experienced sex. No likely the** lemon**? Too bad :)

Let me know if it improved, haha :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or concepts/plots of Bleach.

-----

_**Wake up.**_

Muscles tensed at the sound of his Hollow's voice in the chilled, early morning, Ichigo's mind wakening much further ahead than his tired body; _You're back…._

_**Honto!**_

_Shut up! _Amber eyes flared open with anger, Ichigo pushing off the covers as he sat up. Leaning against the headboard, Rukia's small body sound asleep beside him, Ichigo inhaled long and deep, ignoring the dark chuckles from his Hollow.

_Thought you'd left for good. You nearly killed us last time!_

"_**Us." I knew you'd warm up to me.**_

Hands clenched with frustration, the young male standing from his place; _What the hell do you want?_

_**Your crown, King.**_

Ichigo growled beneath his breath, stalking to the door. As he grasped the handle, Rukia's soft voice carried out to him, Ichigo looking back to find a violet gaze on him.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

She sat within the light rays of dawn on his bed, her hair loosely framing her face, the sheets wrapped tightly around her nearly bare body.

Ichigo locked the door before he made his way back to Rukia, sitting down beside her; curling his hand around her neck, fingers laced with her soft hair, Ichigo gently pressed his cheek to her temple, breathing in her scent; "I'm alright. Did I wake you up, midget?"

Smacking him, Rukia glared at the male, pulling the blankets over her as she fell back onto the bed; "Don't call me that!"

Ichigo laughed as he watched her squirm beneath the covers until she was comfortable, the male moving onto his stomach as he lay beside her; "Midget, c'mon…."

Met with silence, a cold shoulder beneath the covers, Ichigo tugged on the blanket, succeeding in pulling it down to her shoulders before he was met with resistance.

Rukia remained quiet as she felt Ichigo move against her, his toned arm embracing her tightly as he leaned up on his elbow; "Rukia."

"What, **Strawberry**?"

Smirking, Ichigo sat up long enough to pull his shirt off, chucking across the room before leaning over her, hugging her close.

Rukia bit her lip at the feel of his bare skin against her back, refusing to give in to him even as he brushed her hair aside to expose her neck, Ichigo's lips pressing soft kisses along her skin.

Her breath became shallow as he continued, his movements growing bold as he nipped at her skin, his hand tracing her curves before trailing up to palm her covered breasts.

"I-I'm not going to forgive you, Ichigo!"

"What, for calling you a midget?" Ichigo licked at the light marks on her neck his teeth left behind, moving his hips flush against the curve of her backside, a light gasp escaping Rukia at the feel of his evident erection against her.

"You know I hate that name."

"And you know I wouldn't have you any other way."

Rukia's stubborn front fell as Ichigo turned her to face him, his thumb tracing her lip before leaning down to capture it between his own.

His tongue ran along her lip for entrance, Rukia letting him push past her lips; Ichigo kept the kiss slow and long, their lips moving against each other entirely.

Neither bothered to move apart as they lay in bed, tongues caressing the other's, Ichigo's hand tangled in her hair.

Nails lightly dragged down his back, Rukia's small hand following his pants' hem low on his hips, pushing her own against his.

Ichigo groaned at her tempting movements, reluctantly pulling away after a final bite at her lip, smiling at the small whimper at the loss; "Rukia… does it still hurt? Are you feeling better?"

Reaching up, Rukia grazed his eyebrow with a single finger, sighing at his concerned gaze, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Not that much anymore; maybe because I battled the stairs so shortly after."

Their light laughter was cut short by Ichigo's alarm, the male rolling over to shut it off, groaning as he rolled back over; "We have school today… and it's only Monday."

Untangling herself from the sheets, Rukia crawled over to the end of the bed, picking up her favorite of Ichigo's old t-shirts to slip on before she stood, making her way over to her bags in search of clean clothes; "**You** have school- I'm taking Yuzu out today."

"And who the hell told you that you can make Yuzu skip school with your rebellious ass?"

"The very same rear you're staring at and calling rebellious."

Rukia looked over her shoulder with a smirk, squealing when she found herself being suddenly carried; "Ichigo, put me down, idiot!"

---

"Gah!" Shuuhei rolled onto his back gripping his side, looking over to find Yuzu's small feet beside him, the culprits of kicking into him.

Swatting them away, Shuuhei grumbled as he shivered, looking about him for his blanket; _where is it-?_

Watching Yuzu as she turned over in her sleep, he glared at the young teen wrapped in her blanket along with his own.

_Oh, come on...._

Sighing, Shuuhei crawled over from the end of the couches to Yuzu sprawled across the entire set of furniture, gently pulling on his blanket.

Yuzu lightly snorted before she suddenly rolled over, wrapping herself more tightly within his blankets, the male frowning at the sleeping teen. Giving up with a defeated sigh, Shuuhei dropped down onto the cushions, gathering any pillows he could hide underneath.

Turning beneath his mass of pillows, Shuuhei lied on his stomach, using his arms to rest his head on, whispering annoyingly; "Last time I let you sleep here, shrimp!"

Resting an arm over his head, covering his ear, Shuuhei blocked out the muffled racket from upstairs, attempting to sleep again for another bit before heading to classes for the day.

---

"Kuchiki- you need to stop teasing."

Ichigo tossed Rukia onto the bed, hardly giving her a chance to move before he climbed over her, keeping her long legs locked between his as he held her wrists on either side of her shoulders.

"Leave me alone, Strawberry! You started it-!"

"Remember this, Rukia?" Rukia ceased her struggle at his gentle voice, her violet eyes locked with his, amber laced with a childish hope.

-

_"Rukia!" He made for his door just as she went in, making a grab for her, but failed as she jumped onto his bed, rubbing her arms on his blankets._

_Rukia squealed when the boy jumped onto her, pinning her down; "Leave me alone, Strawberry!"_

_"Demonic midget!" Ichigo pushed her thighs together between his own, keeping her from kicking, his hands holding down her wrists._

-

"If I do, you have to let Yuzu skip school with me; just for today…."

-

_Ichigo removed his hold on her wrists, moving his body to lay closer on top of her, his elbows resting by her shoulders, his handsome face that much closer to hers._

_Rukia fought to even out her breathing, refusing to remove her gaze from his._

_-_

"Fine; it's a deal, midget."

-

_Rukia's hands found their way to his strong arms, gripping onto his sleeves; she surprised herself and Ichigo when-_

_-_

As gently as the first time, Rukia leaned up to capture Ichigo's lips, both smiling into their 'first' kiss.

---

Shuuhei looked over his shoulder, past the various pillows piled on him, finding Yuzu curled against him, her slim body still tightly wrapped in their blankets.

Smiling, Shuuhei wiggled to nudge her sleeping body, Yuzu remaining motionless. Rolling away from her, pushing the pillows off to the side, Shuuhei sat up to reach over to Yuzu's shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Oi, Yuzu; wake up…."

"Phum bee funlun, shoo…."

… _What?_

Laughing, Shuuhei shook her again, Yuzu's eyes fluttering open for a few seconds; "Yuzu, wake up!"

"Mhmm, no- go away!" Pulling the blanket over her head, Yuzu moved onto her stomach, ignoring Shuuhei.

Shaking his head, Shuuhei moved off the couches, heading into the kitchen; "Yuzu, I'm heading into your kitchen…."

Silence. Yuzu remained still, Shuuhei huffing; "I'm going to cook breakfast!"

It was then he found a single, brown eye peer out from the blankets, the teen still otherwise motionless.

Shuuhei looked around the kitchen, grinning when he caught sight of her- "I'll cook with your spatula!"

"**Don't you dare try, Shuuhei**!"

"Then you'll have to get up and stop me!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Leave my kitchen!"

"You're going to have to get up and make me leave!"

Ichigo went unnoticed as he descended the stairs, highly amused as he stood at the foot of the staircase, Yuzu yelling at Shuuhei from her place on the couches, wrapped in blankets.

"I can poison your food, Shuuhei! Don't make me do it!"

"I'll lick your spatula!"

"I'll shove my spatula down your throat!"

Ichigo's eyes widen at the violence coming from his usually calm sister, laughing uneasily; "Oi, Yuzu, Shuuhei! The hell are you two doing?"

"Ichi-nii, get him out of my kitchen!"

Shuuhei pulled a chair out from the table, sitting down with Yuzu's spatula in hand; "I can wait all morning long; unlike you, I can be late if I want! You on the other hand, you get detention!"

Ichigo ran a hand through his messy hair with a sigh, running it down to rub his neck; "Well, actually, she doesn't-."

"Yuzu is skipping school with me!"

A blur of raven hair shot out from the staircase to jump into the couches beside Yuzu, the younger of the females yelping as Rukia's landing sent her bouncing off to the side.

Shuuhei stared blankly at the two young women, turning to look at Ichigo with a confused glare; "Nani?"

"How about I tell you later; unlike these two who can sleep in longer- we're going to be late."

---

Locking the door behind her, Yuzu shifted her bag on her shoulder, turning to make her way to the town center with Rukia, the pair hand-in-hand in the early morning; "Rukia, won't you get in trouble for skipping school?"

Rukia smiled, shaking her head; "I finished my assignments due at the end of the week and we don't have exams yet. I can afford a day off."

"Ichi-nii must be miserable without you there."

Crossing the street, Rukia shrugged, the two of them stepping up onto the sidewalk.

"I'm sure he can deal without me for a day. He only sees me during breaks anyways."

---

"Shit!" Ichigo bit his lip at the sharp pain in his thigh, Shuuhei laughing beside him as Ichigo rubbed his aching bruise; "How could you not see that corner, Ichigo?"

"Shut up!" The males continued their way into the campus grounds, Ichigo scowling deeply, heading for their usual spot with the others.

Nearing their friends, Ichigo sighed, Shuuhei up to step with him; climbing the small steps of stairs, Ichigo's wild, orange hair came into view from the benches, Keigo instantly perking up- "Ichi-go! About time you came!"

Where is my dear Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo ignored Keigo's whining as he and Shuuhei arrived, Chad nodding his usual silent greeting, Tatsuki busy with her breakfast.

Grey eyes settled on Ichigo, Inoue remaining silent as Keigo went on with his rant, her eyes brightening as Keigo jumped up on a bench, pointing accusingly at Ichigo; "You scared her off again, didn't you!"

Kuchiki-san dumped you again!"

Ichigo growled with irritation as he shoved Keigo off the bench, noticing Inoue's bright eyes; "**No**, she hasn't left again! She just took Yuzu out for the day."

He was surprised by Inoue's voice; "So she made her skip school? That's not very encouraging."

Tatsuki paled at the glare Ichigo had on Inoue, glad her busty friend has yet to look him in the eye since Rukia's return.

"Hime, let's get going to class…."

Standing up, Tatsuki stood between Ichigo's glare and Inoue, pulling the girl along with her; Chad and Keigo gathered their things, the tallest of the males making his way towards class, pulling Ichigo with him as he passed him.

Ichigo followed without protest, Shuuhei trailing behind.

Keigo soon after left Tatsuki alone with Inoue, walking ahead to save their seats; thanking him, Tatsuki pulled on Inoue's elbow, slowing their pace.

"What was that, Hime?"

"Simply my opinion- and it's true."

"Well, it was unnecessary, Hime, you-!"

"Stop talking to me as a child!" Inoue turned to continue walking, gasping at the sudden crash against another body.

---

"Hey!"

Books spilled onto the pavement, papers scattered about; Inoue blushed fiercely as the male rushed about to pick up his papers before they were stepped on; "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you!"

"Of course you-!" Looking up, the young male stuttered at the set of breasts in line of view from his position, quickly standing to see her face-to-face instead; "Don't worry-y about it, really…."

"Oh, Hime; let me help you two clean up."

Tatsuki crouched to gather the books with Inoue, handing over the pile belonging to the male; "Sorry about that. Hope they weren't damaged."

"Oh, I'm sure they weren't… It was my fault as well, miss…."

Inoue laughed, shaking her head in attempt to rid of her persistent blush; "Oh no, not 'miss' please! I am Inoue Orihime."

Shaking the hand Inoue held out to him, the male smiled; "It's a pleasure. I am Ishida. Ishida Uryū, Inoue-san."

---

"Rukia, how are we paying for all these?"

"Don't worry about it, Yuzu- just get in there and try them on!"

Rukia pushed Yuzu inside an empty fitting room, jumping up onto a stool to wait, her back pockets with the shape of wallets; "I want you to show me **everything**, Yuzu!"

---

_I wonder what they're doing right now._

Ichigo sat quietly in class, his chin resting in his hand, his body leaning off to the side of this desk; Chad chuckled beside him, gently pushing Ichigo over enough to keep him from titling over.

_Are they alright? Of course they are. Rukia can kick anyone's ass_.

_How's my wallet though?_

Ichigo sunk further into his chair as time seemed to drag backwards, the professor's voice droning on about muscles, Chad and Inoue looking as bored as he on either side of him.

_**What the hell is this crap?**_

Ichigo was quick to narrow his eyes as if his Hollow were standing before him, a scowl pulling at his lips; _what the hell do you want?_

_**Why aren't you training to TRY and defeat me, King? Don't bitch and moan when I take your crown!**_

"Shut up!"

Ichigo paled as the classroom became silent and turned to look at him, the elderly professor raising a brow in question; "**Excuse me?**"

_**Ahahaha!**_

---

The cashier smiled brightly at the young women on the other side of the counter, packing their purchases into as little amount of bags as possible, handing them over into anxious hands; "Thank you for shopping with us! Please come again!"

Leaving the store with their bags, Rukia and Yuzu made their way over to the shoe store, claiming a couch in the fitting area.

"Alright Yuzu, where shall we start?"

"I've always wanted a pair of Converse!"

---

Shuuhei bit his lip, breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself, exhaling; "Wait, wait, **wait**- you told your sensei... to shut up?"

Chad smiled between the two males as they stood in the crowded hall, Shuuhei struggling to contain his laughter, Ichigo glaring heatedly at him.

He growled as his patience drained; "Hisagi…."

Snorting, Shuuhei quickly excused himself, bursting with laughter when he pushed past the doors, making his way outside.

Ichigo was left sighing, closing his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, creaking an eye open at the tap on his shoulder; "Nani?"

He turned to find a male as tall as he, short, black, straight hair framing either side of his glasses. The male pushed his frames up on the bridge of his nose before speaking; "I was hoping to ask you for the page numbers to read this week. I was tardy at the beginning of class."

He was met with a blank look from Ichigo, the stranger's eyes narrowing in annoyance; "What?"

"You're in my class?"

"I sit in front of you!"

---

"Ishida-kun!"

A cheery voice came from within the students, the momentary spark of hate between the males forgotten when Inoue made her way over, smiling brightly at Ishida; "I knew you were in one of my classes! I just couldn't say anything in lecture, must less after Kurosaki-kun told the professor-!"

"We all know!"

Giggling, Inoue waved off Ichigo's angry vibe, Ishida smirking at the memory; "Ah yes, you told him to shut up, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, well you and your memory can suck-."

"We're late for class, Ichigo." Chad smiled lightly at the string of curses flowing from Ichigo's mouth, the male running out the building without Chad, the taller male wondering when Ichigo would realize _he's running in the wrong direction._

_-_--

"Alright, Yuzu; we have winter clothes, uniforms, shoes, jeans, dresses, shirts…."

Now we need underwear."

Rukia hummed as she scanned the shopping center, Yuzu beside her; "Hai, but Rukia, can't we just go back to the first store to buy some?"

Catching sight of a familiar store, Rukia grinned as she grabbed Yuzu, pulling the girl along.

"No need for that- we have The Naughty Neko!"

"T-the Naughty **what!**" Yuzu tried to use her heels to keep her place, failing against Rukia's surprisingly strong pull, finding herself dragged into the lingerie store.

Handing their bags over to the clerk to hold, Rukia swiped a measuring tape off the counter, pulling it straight with a snap of her arms; "Give me your breasts so that I can measure them with this!"

"R-Rukia-chan!"

---

Ichigo huffed in his seat minutes after lecture began, Chad patting his back gently, pulling back to continue his notes.

The professor sighed, glaring with irritation at the tardy male; "Please catch your breath already and **try** to refrain from coming late again.""

Nodding, Ichigo calmed his breathing as best as he could, pulling out his folders.

_Damn it, I missed a good ten minutes!_

_**Not like you missed anything.**_

_Be quiet!_

_**I'm impressed! You didn't yell out to your professor this time!**_

Ichigo gave up, clicking on his pen, quickly writing out his professor's words- nearly chucking his pen across the room as the ink stopped flowing onto the paper.

"You're kidding me…."

"Here, Ichigo." Chad passed over an extra pen, Ichigo nodding his thanks.

Placing his thumb on the pen's clicker, Ichigo soon found his hand covered in ink, stray drops of blue on his face and papers.

His professor glanced about the room for answers, his eyes falling on a fuming Ichigo, ink about him; "I paid for these desks myself, Kurosaki; get your ass out of here and get some paper towels- I don't want a speck on it."

"...Hai."

Ignoring Chad's apologetic look, Ichigo stood, making his way out of the classroom among snickers.

_Shoot me…._

_**I'd prefer cutting you up with your very blade, King.**_

_Whatever._

_---_

"I can't believe I have lace bras and underwear."

Yuzu still held blushing cheeks, refusing to carry the store's bright, red bags, forcing them into Rukia's hands.

The older female laughed lightly, looping her busy arm around Yuzu's own, the pair continuing to randomly walk about the center.

"Rukia, is Shuuhei really your cousin?"

Loud laughter shook Rukia, the petite shinigami shaking her head as she scanned the stores; "Oh no, Yuzu. He's just… he's a dear friend of mine, but it was just easier to call him family."

"I knew it."

Rukia ended up pushing Yuzu into a hair salon, the pair greeted by kind, older women with gentle smiles, Rukia allowed to sit in the station beside Yuzu.

Swiveling in the salon's chair beside the teen, Rukia shared her studies in the university with the younger female, smiling every time Yuzu learned something new from her.

"And turns out that for a sea star to regenerate its arm, you have to cut off the harmed piece or else it'll die!"

"But they never said that in class before! I thought they could just do it without any problem!"

The salon owners found themselves amused by the unusual talk between the two females, joining the conversation as they brushed and cut and sprayed at Yuzu's sandy hair, Rukia continuing her spinning on the chair, her own raven locks flowing out in the air as she span.

Gathering their bags once the styling cape was removed, Yuzu's hair layered and her bangs defined, they made their way to the front desk, Rukia pulling out Ichigo's wallet; "How much will it be?"

"Oh no, Rukia-san; it's on us today!"

Smiling, Yuzu and Rukia beamed, promising to make their way back once a trim is in need.

---

Keigo stood beside Chad, pouting at the air about them, Chad silent as he ate his lunch.

Ichigo was laying across an entire bench, his arm thrown across his eyes in hopes of forcing himself to nap, his head resting on his bag; Shuuhei was on his own some feet away, his nose buried in a book, legs dangling over the short wall he rested on.

Tatsuki and Inoue sat together, their bench's back against Ichigo's; opening her bento, Inoue looked behind her at the sleeping male, turning her attention back to her food.

"Kurosaki-kun feels angry…."

"**Feels** angry? You mean 'seems' don't you?"

"I don't know; I feel something heavy, just figured he's **that** angry…."

"Shuuhei and Chad told me about his morning so far… I wouldn't want to test him in the mood he's in."

The two continued eating, students moving about them, the chill since the morning persisting.

"Mind if I join, Inoue-san?"

Looking up from their boxes, Inoue and Tatsuki found Ishida standing before them, a bento in hand; "Ishida-kun! Of course you can!"

---

"Yuzu, what is this?"

Rukia stared curiously at the random booth with a white curtain surrounding an entire side, the town center's busy crowd making their way past it as if nothing new.

"That's a photo booth, Rukia! You've never been in one?"

"No, never!" Smiling, Yuzu grabbed hold of Rukia, pulling her into the curtain. Making sure all their bags stayed within the booth, Yuzu searched her pockets for change, inserting the coins.

Rukia was in awe when the screen reflected them with a colorful frame of Chappy Bunnies, a timer counting down on screen.

"Okay, Rukia- smile!"

Wrapping her arms around the older female, Yuzu smiled widely beside Rukia, eyes bright as the first flash went off.

---

The clock seemed to tick away the seconds slower than Ichigo could imagine, his eyes heavy with exhaustion; _just thirty minutes more. Just thirty. Shit can't happen in thirty-._

"Kurosaki Ichigo; I haven't received your report."

…_my report- currently sitting at home, upstairs, in the office. The one I said I wouldn't forget._

"Shit."

---

Small, tired feet slowly made their way up the stairs in the Kurosaki home, Yuzu ahead of Rukia to kick her door open for them, the pair dropping the bags onto the floor before dropping into the bed.

Rukia puffed her stray strand of hair from her eyes, the hair falling back into place within seconds; "Well, you just spent seven hours of school- shopping."

Yuzu smiled, turning onto her side to face Rukia laying beside her.

"Thank you, Rukia. It means a lot to me, you spending time with me."

Rukia lightly swiped at Yuzu's nose with a single finger, returning a smile; "You're welcome, Yuzu."

Now tomorrow, you need to show those girls you're not afraid of growing up **or** them."

"Hai; I will."

---

Shuuhei stood patiently outside Ichigo's previous home, his hands kept warm in his pants' pockets, the book bag slung across his shoulder.

He couldn't help the smile as Yuzu pulled open the door soon after he knocked, the young teen plummeting into him with an embrace; "Shuuhei, I had such a great time with Rukia! You have to see everything!"

Pulled into the house, Shuuhei laughed as he tried to take his shoes off before being pulled further into the house, Yuzu bouncing excitedly until she decided to head upstairs, searching for things to show him.

Shuuhei closed the door behind him once he threw off his jacket, walking into the kitchen to find Rukia at the table; "Hey, Kuchiki."

Smirking, Rukia sat straight as she brought a hand to her forehead, saluting the male; "Fukutaicho!"

The male lightly pushed Rukia before pulling out a seat, sitting beside her with a small smile.

"Fukutaicho… haven't heard that in a while."

They became silent, listening to Yuzu's footsteps upstairs as she rushed about her room. Shuuhei leaned over the table, grabbing an apple from the center plate.

"Had fun today?"

"Yes; I can't remember the last time I've ever went out with a friend, skipping responsibilities, just having fun…."

Shuuhei sighed lightly, spinning the apple on the table top; "Do you think she'll be alright tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow and every day; she just needed to know she has someone, that it's okay to grow from a child to a young woman. I think she'll be okay…."

I know it sounds bad, but she needed presents and new clothes, just something new to remind her that this **is** a new chapter for her. She deserves it anyway for all her care and work…."

The apple became still under Shuuhei's hand, the previous vice-captain rolling it across to the noble heir; "How did you ever survive without your mother or sister, Rukia?"

Catching the fruit, Rukia looked up to met Shuuhei's eyes, shrugging lightly; "I don't know."

And I don't want her to grow up and only be able to say 'I don't know,' either."

"Shuuhei, look, look, look!" The pair turned their gaze to find Yuzu bounding down the stairs with bags, jumping onto the couch; "Come on, Shuuhei!"

The male grinned as he made his way over, Yuzu taking out her new jackets and shoes to show him, the teen making note of everything that matched with the older trio.

Rukia leaned on the back of the couch as Yuzu showed the male shinigami her clothes, smiling as a copy of one of the numerous photo strips they took fell out from a bag, Shuuhei grabbing it to look at it.

Yuzu beamed, digging for the other strips; "Rukia had never been in a photo booth! We took so many, I couldn't help it!"

Shaking his head, laughing, Shuuhei passed over the strip, smiling up at Rukia as she took the photos from him.

"Beautiful gals we have there, ne?"

Tugging on Shuuhei's hair, Rukia climbed over the couch's back to join them, Yuzu between the two, showing Shuuhei all their photos.

---

The shower ran as Ichigo stood at the sink, a single towel wrapped around his hips as he shaved, irritated at the chore despite having an electric shaver; _don't want to look all beardy like the old goat…._

Finishing, the shower barely beginning to heat up, Ichigo grabbed his toothbrush, leaning on the sink as he watched the water drain down.

It wasn't until he heard the lock being turned that Ichigo felt Rukia's reiatsu, looking up to find her leaning on the door, violet eyes gazing at him; "Hey…."

Spitting out the paste, rinsing his mouth, Ichigo shut off the water, hands on the sink as he stood silently, looking up at her soon after.

"How was it?"

Rukia pushed off the door, stripping of her shirt as she made her way over to him, slipping between Ichigo and the sink.

Dropping her shirt to the floor, Rukia reached up to run her hands through his hair, coming back down to trace his jaw.

"It went well. Shuuhei told me you didn't have such a great time, though…."

Breathing out a laugh, Ichigo shook his head, moving to rest his forehead on her shoulder; "It's the last time I'm ever letting you go somewhere else."

Rukia smiled, kissing his temple before gently nudging him off, turning her back to him; Ichigo's fingers grazed her skin as he unhooked her bra, Rukia catching his gaze in the mirror's reflection, the steam creeping along the surface, hazing their reflection.

She slipped her bra off, hardly letting it fall to the tiled floor when she already leaned to slide the last of her clothes off, her bare rear pressing against Ichigo's erected sex through the towel.

His moan was barely audible, grabbing her hips to turn her back around to him, kissing her fully as he pulled her close, his hands running down to cup her curved end; Rukia accepted his lips hungrily, pulling herself onto her toes, hands looped around his neck.

Dragging her hand down his neck, nails grazed his skin over his collarbone, the smooth run of her skin replacing her nails as she ventured lowered, her delicate hand the one to pull at Ichigo's towel.

Within seconds Ichigo was blindly leading themselves towards the shower, both breathing deeply as they refused to part, Rukia's small feet first to step into the warm water pooled within the shower's floor.

Breaking away from Ichigo's kiss, she gasped at the feel of the water on her heated skin, Rukia pulling away to soak her whole being beneath the downpour, Ichigo pulling her back to him with a desperate need.

Running his hands along her entire body, memorizing every inch he touched, Ichigo kept her against him, his kisses deep and long, her moans dragged down into his heart.

Pushing against him, her wet core swollen with need, Rukia held onto his hips, nails digging into his heated skin; frustrated with her tempting hips pressing against him, her moans loud to his ears, Ichigo tore away from her lips to turn her onto the wall with her back fitted against him, the water continuing its downpour on them as she held herself up against the wall.

Biting her lip at the feel of his erection against the curve of her rear, Rukia couldn't hold back her gasp as Ichigo slid his hand down between her legs, a single, lightly calloused finger dragging itself from her core to her hard clitoris between her folds, loud moans freely leaving her lips.

Panting as he fought to keep himself controlled, determined to bring her as close to the edge as possible, Ichigo held onto her hip to keep her against him, leaning over her shoulder to nudge at her neck.

*

Coaxing her to look at him, Ichigo took Rukia's lips fully, pushing a finger into her tight sex. He was encouraged when she had yet to protest or tense around his finger, her walls only pulsating even as he pulled out to add another finger into her sex, her moans pouring into him as Ichigo ran his fingers along her walls.

Feeling her soaked, pulsing core steadily shorten in rhythm and tighten with each second passing, her pants building as her skin burned with desire, Ichigo reluctantly pulled his hand from between her, roughly turning her to face him; accepting his control, Rukia let herself be pressed against the wall, her hands gripping his strong muscles along his collar, Ichigo hooking a warm hand under her thigh.

Pulling on her leg to rest above his hips, Ichigo dipped slightly to push against her core, Rukia tightening her leg around him to ease him forward, his hard sex fully entering her.

---

A pained mewl laced with pleasure left Rukia, her body arching against his, her nails deep in his skin as her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. Slowly pulling out of her, Ichigo curled his hand on the wall into a fist in hopes of control, his body shaking as he slowly pushed back in.

There was hardly a pained undertone to her voice after yet another slow penetration, Rukia pulling Ichigo down to meet him halfway in a deep, full kiss, her leg tightening further around his hip as she dragged a hand down to his shaped rear, pulling him against her.

Raising her thigh further, Ichigo pushed harder into her, increasing his speed into steady thrusts, their moans drowned within each other, their wet, heated bodies sliding along each other's slick skin.

Panting, hands touching and grasping, tongues massaging against each other, teeth nipping at the other's lips; their pelvises moved together, both sexes hardly able to stand anymore pleasure, chests close as Rukia hugged him against her as much as possible.

An intensity passed over them within seconds- still, each moment seemingly an eternity as it rolled throughout their bodies, cries of pleasure ringing out within the room, Ichigo slowly riding out his release.

His body came to a still against her, hearts beating quickly, their breaths coming back to them as the warm water cooled their hot, burning skin.

Ichigo struggled to keep standing, the male refusing to move from her, her leg still hugging his hip; his petite shinigami relaxed her body against him, her head resting on his toned chest, listening to Ichigo's heartbeat slow to a steady beat.

Rukia's own light rhythm beat from between her small breasts against him, Ichigo's arm wrapped around her back, his lips resting lightly on her crown; "Thank you, Rukia…."

I really needed you…."

They stayed under the downpour, the water pouring down every inch of their bodies, Rukia looking up to pull his lips onto hers.

-----

Alright, NOW I am starting chapter 45 :) Stuff is happening... not sure what, but it will haha :)

And guys, please don't out buying 'cute wittle bunny-wunnies' cause of Easter. They require care beyond 24 hours; please encourage AGAINST this, and help prevent people dumping them out in shelters or the streets.

Aside from that, have a great holiday in case I don't update by then :)

Please review or suggest stuff or leave questions, or simply show some love :)

Much love, KurosakiLove :)


	45. Chapter 45: Ending to the Second Arc

Chapter 45: Strawberry Meets Death

It's short (13 pages), but filled with new points to SMD, hence-** Chapter 45 ends the Second Arc of 'Strawberry Meets Death.'**

Your reviews, comments, suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Please note:

**1)** I don't know about you, but the way shinigami age or reproduce confuses me even after all this time. I know some humans die, gain spiritual energy, and apply to be shinigami- but about the noble families? Don't they have their own linage, not randomly picking souls to be a noble? So I figured they could have babies pretty much.

**2) **I have no flippin' idea what exactly I plan with Hisagi and Yuzu. It was accidental to build their relationship so nicely. I promise, one way or another, it'll be clear. I just don't when.

Enjoy!

-----

The apartment was dark and silent when Shuuhei stepped in, Ichigo and Rukia's reiatsu calm within their bedroom; closing the door behind him, Shuuhei dropped his keys on the table, making his way into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Shuuhei stripped of his clothes within seconds, stepping into the stall.

He hissed at the feel of the cold temperature before it warmed up, the male simply standing beneath the downpour, his exhausted body relaxing.

-

"_Shuuhei, are you walking me to school tomorrow?"_

_The young teen was lying across their largest couch in front of the television, a comedy film playing on the screen, Shuuhei resting on the floor just below her._

"_If you wake up on time, I will."_

_Yuzu pouted at the male, poking his arm; "I wake up before any of you!"_

"_This morning you didn't!"_

_The teen rolled her eyes, crossing her arms._

"_Well, I didn't have my alarm out here! And I was comfortable sleeping on the couches with you!"_

_Shuuhei looked up at her as she rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on the cushion's edge to stare down at him, smiling._

"_Did you know you snore exactly five minutes, and never again for the rest of the time?"_

_-_

A smile graced his features, Shuuhei closing his eyes as he raised his chin into the stream of the shower-head, running his hands through his soaked hair.

---

"Ichigo…."

Slowly opening his eyes, amber orbs found themselves under the sun's rays pouring through the window, Ichigo cursing at the sting.

Rubbing his eyes, he squinted up at Rukia, finding her wrapped in a towel.

"Ichigo, Urahara is calling for you. Yoruichi just left back to the shop."

"Why didn't you wake me up when she was here?"

"I tried! You wouldn't wake up; I have to shower now, I will see you at school."

Leaving the male to himself, Rukia made her way back to the bathroom, Shuuhei coming down the stairs.

"Morning, Kuchiki."

"Hey. Are you walking Yuzu?" Rukia stood at the bathroom's door, her hand on the handle; "Don't forget to grab something to eat."

"Hai, I'm going right now. I might not make it before our first class, so just save me a seat."

"Alright; get going before you're late."

Pulling on his black jacket, his white v-neck underneath, Shuuhei stuffed his keys into his jeans, ruffling Rukia's hair before leaving.

About to step into the shower, Rukia turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Ichigo stepping inside; "Ichigo, you're going to be late…."

"I promise I just need to shower."

Stepping in together, Ichigo washed his hair and body quickly, stealing a kiss before leaving Rukia to finish her own shower.

---

"Urahara!"

Ichigo shivered as he stood outside Urahara's shop, pounding on the door again, his skin hurting from the impact with the chilled temperature it held.

_Fuck, it's cold. Why aren't they answering?_

"Oi, Sandal Hat! Yoruichi-san!"

"Be quiet out there!"

Looking around for the stranger's voice, Ichigo glared at the old man scowling at him from a window over the fence clad in pajamas, the young male matching his scowl; "You should be awake by now anyways!"

"Why you little-!"

Ichigo yelped when hands suddenly grabbed his jacket, pulling him inside as the door slid shut. Catching his balance, Ichigo found Yoruichi beside him, the older female smirking at him; "Picking a fight with our neighbors?"

"Your fault for leaving me out there! If you had called me over, why didn't leave the door open?"

Following Yoruichi through the shop, Ichigo pouted as she failed to answer him, the pair making their way down into Urahara's vast basement.

The exotic female before him made her way over to Urahara, the exiled shinigami grinning; "Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Sorry to have made you wait. We were down here when you arrived."

Scratching his ear, Ichigo shrugged, slipping his jacket off in the warmth of the basement; "Why did you need me?"

Yoruichi turned to him, a concerned frown pulling at her lips; "We think-."

"Are those bite marks on your arm, Kurosaki-kun?"

Stuttering, Ichigo looked down to his forearm, a deep, purple bruise holding the arched shapes of a mouth drawing their attention.

-

_Pain shot throughout her entire body, her legs tightening around his hips, nails cutting through his skin to draw out blood; Rukia found her mouth latched onto Ichigo's forearm, biting down to muffle her pain, tears running down from her eyes again._

_Ichigo cursed himself loudly, biting his lip to stand the searing pain in his arm, using his other hand to quickly move her leg from his hips, carefully pulling his member out from her._

_-_

"Uh…."

A devious grin found itself on Urahara, the male hiding it with his fan, his bright eyes shadowed by his hat; "My, my, Yoruichi-san; I do believe our young ones are growing up!"

Ichigo glared at the male, Yoruichi skipping beside him, slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice work, Ichigo! You finally moved on from sexing each other up with your reiatsu!"

"O-oi, none of that, you two! It's none of your business!"

Shaking her head at Ichigo, Yoruichi sneaked a wink at Urahara, a serious look on her face as she turned Ichigo to look at her; "I bet you finally appreciate your father's antics- he did buy you those condoms once, knowing you'd need them."

Urahara kept himself composed as Ichigo paled, his amber eyes wide like a child caught drawing on the walls or slipping of the mouth with a foul word, Urahara wondering-

_How could my Yoruichi-san possibly keep from laughing?_

_-_--

Yuzu skipped up beside Shuuhei, the male carrying their backpacks, their puffs of breath visible in the chilled air.

The sun's heat didn't reach anyone that morning, small heaters standing at open shops' entrances, windows closed with sheets covering them from inside.

Glancing at Yuzu walking beside him, Shuuhei approved of her jacket, the young teen hardly seeming to notice the cold, her black scarf moving with every skip she took.

The pair continued on, crossing the street as they arrived at her school, their feet slowing their pace in their walk along the campus walls.

"Remember what Rukia told you yesterday."

"Hai; 'grab my breasts' and show them I'm not afraid." Throwing her large hood over her head, Yuzu made a menacing face, Shuuhei laughing at her antics.

"Oh, Yuzu; you're as strange as Rukia, apparently."

"You still love us."

Shuuhei visibly shivered from the chill as they walked, rounding the corner along the school's wall; "I didn't think it'd be colder today; should have worn something else…."

The gate came into view within seconds, Shuuhei handing over her bag before she made her way into school.

Yuzu, however, paused at the entrance; Shuuhei frowned, the teen turning back to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

Smiling softly, Yuzu pulled down her hood, unwrapping her long, black scarf; walking back to Shuuhei, Yuzu stood on her toes to toss the scarf around his neck, looping it once around.

His grey eyes softened as he touched the warm material gently, Yuzu holding her gaze on him for a few seconds, turning to leave.

Watching Yuzu make her way towards the school building, the teen ignoring glances shot her way, Shuuhei wrapped the scarf once more around, pushing his hands into his pockets.

-

"_Did you know you snore exactly five minutes, and never again for the rest of the time?"_

_-_

Smirking, Shuuhei waited for Yuzu to walk past the front doors, turning once she stepped in to make his own way towards the university.

---

Rukia huffed; it had been twenty minutes since she had arrived on campus, the shinigami yet to find her way towards the benches they usually went to.

Irritated at herself, knowing she should know the way after weeks of having been in school already, she turned around to make her way back towards the last building she had recognized, searching for another way to go.

_Stupid Urahara, taking Ichigo before school!_

A sudden slam onto her shoulder made her stumble, Rukia catching her balance, turning to find a blonde female with pigtails glare back at her, the petite shinigami freezing in place as the blonde walked away to disappear into the crowd.

_She's… she was carrying a zanpaktou!_

_---_

_I didn't use…._

Ichigo wasn't sure how he managed to remain standing, Urahara and Yoruichi staring at him expectantly, the air about him suddenly heavy and much too warm for his comfort.

_Will she…?_

Unable to let the young male suffer longer, Yoruichi laughed as she slung an arm over his shoulders, Ichigo staring at her with bewilderment; "W-what the hell are you laughing at! I- I didn't-!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo!"

"**Don't worry!**" Ichigo narrowed his gaze on Urahara once he caught his laughter, Yoruichi continuing to laugh beside him.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun; shinigami could only bear another soul within them as spiritual forms! You cannot impregnate her gigai at all!"

Ichigo continued to stare with wide eyes, afraid to believe them for they could easily be lying to him.

"Ichigo, listen," Yoruichi shook him lightly, holding his attention; "I promise you that nothing has happened. A gigai can reflect a soul bearing another, but it cannot be the body to begin the new spirit."

Nodding hesitantly, Ichigo released his breath he hadn't realized he had held, his skin still a paler tone from the scare.

Calming themselves down, apologizing for his panic, Yourichi pulled Ichigo to sit beside her, Urahara sitting before them.

Ichigo ran his hands over his face, sighing as he looked up at the female shinigami; "What were you going to tell me before?"

I need to leave for campus soon."

Yellow, golden eyes held his gaze as Yoruichi dropped her teasing, a serious air about them; "We want you and the others to start training again, Ichigo."

We can't afford any of you to lose your step."

"Was someone from Soul Society here, aside from their stationed idiots?"

Pulling his hat further past his eyes, Urahara leaned back on his arms, staring up at the sky of the basement; "Soul Society hasn't sent a single soul since Kira fukutaichou and the Onmitsukidō."

Ichigo frowned, his eyes furrowed with confusion.

"Isn't that a good thing for us?"

"No." Tipping his hat back, Urahara looked away from the sky to find Ichigo's gaze, the younger male shocked at the intensity they held; "You shouldn't exist and Kuchiki, along with Hisagi, should be dead."

Their silence and stillness can only mean that much of a bigger hit the next time they decide to find and eliminate you, Ichigo."

---

Rukia needed Shuuhei- now.

She gave up trying to find the benches, flaring her reiatsu every few minutes, pacing beneath the large tree she found.

_That girl, she was dressed like any of us, but she had… her blade, she had it slung across her back; who is she-?_

"Rukia!" She spun around to find Shuuhei running over to her, the male running his eyes over her in search of any injuries; "Rukia, what's wrong? What happened?"

Grabbing Shuuhei's arms, Rukia looked up at the huffing male, her eyes strained with worry.

"There was someone dressed in normal clothes, but with a zanpaktou, Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei frowned; "You don't know at all who it could have been? Did you get a feel of their reiatsu?"

"I've never seen her before, and I didn't feel anything; blonde, a zanpaktou slung across her back, hair in pigtails…."

She's also short, like me-."

"Ho, so you finally admit it!"

"HISAGI!"

---

Lecture had begun when Rukia and Shuuhei found their seats, Shuuhei holding a paper towel to his nose, blood seeping onto it.

Rukia couldn't sit still at all, Shuuhei irritated at her anxious reiatsu, his own mind running through his memory of Soul Society, trying to think of someone to match her description.

_But she said that woman looked right __**at her**__, and did nothing._

_-_

"_I don't know if maybe she just couldn't make a move in a crowd or is just scouting us out…."_

_-_

_She would have had __**some**__ reaction, though…._

"Shuuhei…."

Looking over to his side, Rukia was turned away from him, staring at the window.

"Oi, what do you-?"

A movement just beyond the large glass panes caught his eye, a man with blonde hair reaching his jaws sitting on a bench, a wide, thin grin on his features; resting on his lap was a zanpaktou.

_Who…?_

They remained frozen in place, the strange male outside simply staring their way, eventually standing as he pulled on a cap.

Sheathing his zanpaktou, he turned away from the bench, making his way out their sight.

Violet eyes searched for grey, a panic laced within them; "We need to find Ichigo and leave as soon we finish."

---

Chad leaned over his desk to lift his bag out of Ichigo's seat, the orange haired male quietly sitting down just as their professor stepped in, beginning lecture.

Pulling out his notebooks, his pen in hand, Ichigo began writing out his notes, his writing becoming messier with every minute.

-

"_You shouldn't exist and Kuchiki, along with Hisagi, should be dead."_

_Their silence and stillness can only mean that much of a bigger hit the next time they decide to find and eliminate you, Ichigo."_

_-_

_**Let me out and anything they've got will be worth jack.**_

Ichigo rolled his eyes, dropping his pen, much too distracted to write down the lecture.

_Give it up, I told you I won't lose myself to you._

_**You're asking for it, then.**_

Frowning, Ichigo quickly gathered his things, silently leaving the classroom through the back door, his professor's glare on his back.

Three other pairs of eyes followed him, Chad and Inoue sharing a worried glance before facing back to the front, Ishida deciding it wasn't his business.

---

The hallways were nearly empty, Ichigo's footsteps echoing with the heels of the others, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He pushed through the doors to the outside, pulling his red jacket closer to his body at the chilled air, quickly stepping down the stairs.

_I only lasted 10 minutes in there; what the hell am I going to do for nearly two more hours?_

Finding a bench just beyond a large tree's shadow, Ichigo sat down tiredly, the sun shining on him, warmth failing to reach him.

Leaning back, Ichigo gazed at the leaves high above in the tall tree, cursing as a large, spiked limb came crashing through them towards him.

---

"Shi-!" Ichigo barely jumped off the bench before it was destroyed, his body rolling on the ground, his soul rolling further as he released himself.

Jumping to his feet, Ichigo pulled Zangestu forth, the immense Hollow roaring its screech before him.

Ichigo swore heavily at the panicking students around him, strangers running to his motionless body, eyes blind to the monster towering over them.

"Bitch, come on!" Stepping into shunpo, Ichigo swiped at the Hollow's mask as he sped past him, chipping into it; furious, the monster followed after the shinigami, his large fists breaking into the pavement.

---

The walls shook about them, Rukia and Shuuhei sensing the Hollow as students began screaming to take cover underneath their desks; just as they picked up on Ichigo's angry reiatsu, Rukia gasped as Shuuhei tackled her to the floor, glass showering over them, desks shoved about.

Sitting up, Shuuhei and Rukia found Ichigo's body rammed into several desks, the frightened students crawling out from beneath the mess, Ichigo standing with a growl.

"Ichigo!" Rukia pushed off the ground to climb over the desks, her professor yelling at them to leave the room, Shuuhei following behind her.

"Rukia, go get my damn body! They've probably dragged it off to the damn hospital already!"

Charging, Ichigo used flash step to crash back out the broken window, his angry cries heard with the Hollow's roar outside.

Pulling Rukia with him, Shuuhei led her outside the building, the petite shinigami glancing over to where the Hollow's roars came from; grabbing her shoulders, Shuuhei turned her to him, leaning down to look her in the eyes, masses of students rushing about them to flee campus.

"Rukia- go find his body. I'll go take care of him- now go!"

Biting her lip, Rukia nodded, pulling away to run towards the lingering scent of Ichigo's reiatsu on his lifeless body.

Rushing into the bushes, the panic within everyone much too intense to notice him, Shuuhei left behind his gigai, jumping high over the building with the Hollow in view.

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

---

Blood flowed over Ichigo's eye after the Hollow's spiked tail struck him again, his vision bothered by the hot liquid, Ichigo wiping stubbornly at the gash.

_Shit._

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

Ichigo looked up in time to see spinning blades rush towards the Hollow, Shuuhei's chain wrapping itself around the Hollow's throat before piercing its skin into its throat, Shuuhei pulling the chain tight from a distance; "Now, Ichigo!"

Swinging Zangetsu back, forcing his reiatsu into the blade, Ichigo pushed himself off the ground, gaining height far above the roaring, trashing Hollow, raising Zangetsu above him as he began his descent.

"Getsuga-!"

_**Release me!**_

He choked at the pull his Hollow suddenly had on his mind, Zangetsu losing his reiatsu, Ichigo becoming limp as he continued to fall, Shuuhei feeling the struggle his reiatsu let out; "**Ichigo!**"

Before Shuuhei could pull back Kazeshini, before he could step into shunpo, all within seconds- a body bearing the mask of a Hollow appeared within a blink of an eye before them, its grey irises surrounded by black staring at Shuuhei as it stood motionless, Shuuhei struck frozen by its appearance.

As Ichigo's limp body fell between them, heading at the ground with dangerous speed, the masked figure suddenly moved with shunpo, grabbing Ichigo as Shuuhei shouted for him, the large, forgotten Hollow grabbing hold of Kazeshini's chain, pulling Shuuhei towards him with sudden force.

Crashing into the Hollow's rough, ragged mask, Shuuhei felt his skull smack against it, the masked figure leaving with Ichigo the last image his eyes held before he lost sight, a voice ringing in his mind before he could feel the impact of the pavement-

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!**"

---

Ichigo awoke to feel dirt beneath him, his eyes blurred momentarily as he gazed about, unfamiliar walls surrounding him.

Groaning, he moved slowly to sit up, deciding the walls to be of a warehouse, the only light hanging above him; a creaking noise behind him instantly turned him and brought his hand to grab hold of Zangestu, fear rising within him when he found the blade missing.

Staring intently before him, a light appeared as a door swung open, the brightness outlining a silhouette approaching him, Ichigo ready to step into shunpo; "Who are you?"

The figure paused just beyond the light's reach, Ichigo only able to define the pant legs of the stranger, his hair on end as he received only silence.

"**I asked you who you are!**"

"Hush." Stepping into the light, Zangetsu slung over his shoulder, the silhouette turned out a male with blonde hair down to his chin, a wide grin pulling at his thin lips; "Don't make a ruckus like that- Kurosaki Ichigo."

---

Sirens blared in the distance, Rukia sitting on the shop's rooftop, legs curled close with her arms wrapped around them, Rukia searching carefully for any slither of Ichigo's reiatsu.

-

"_**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!**__"_

_A blast of iced snow escaped her white blade, the Hollow struck forcefully, the creature trapped within the crystals as she rushed to Shuuhei, catching the male in mid-air._

_Letting him drop gently, Rukia laid Shuuhei down, shaking him, her voice strained; "Hisagi! Hisagi, stay awake!"_

_Shuuhei groaned at the intense pain just above his ear, blood caked along the side of his head and neck, a fresh flow running past._

_Blinking, he could hardly see, black dominating his vision; "I-Ichigo…."_

_Rukia quickly ripped at her robes, pulling wide strips of cloth apart, gently turning Shuuhei's head for her to treat his open wound. Flaring her reiatsu past her seal, Rukia held her hands over Shuuhei's injury, a soft, yellow glow appearing about them._

"_T-tell me what happened, Shuuhei; you can't close your eyes, keep talking!"_

_Pushing as much as her reiatsu as she could into her healing kido, Rukia searched for any other reiatsu, praying for Urahara's rather than an enemy._

"_Some, some guy, he got Ichigo…."_

"_How, Shuuhei, how! How could Ichigo let that happen?"_

_Keep telling me, you have to tell me!"_

_Shuuhei struggled to keep his eyes open, the pain still drilling into his head despite the obvious feel of the kido closing his wound._

"_He had a Hollow's mask. He took him when Ichigo must have been struggling with his Hollow again. I… I couldn't stop him!"_

_Rukia closed her eyes to force the tears threatening to surface away, the female refusing to lose her control, opening her eyes as she stopped her kido._

_With the blood flow stopped, Rukia quickly wrapped his head in her ragged strips of cloth, cursing when she felt the local shinigami''s reiatsu make their way towards the campus, Urahara's reiatsu approaching from behind._

"_Urahara!"_

_Wordlessly, the exiled shinigami appeared with shunpo, immediately grabbing hold of Shuuhei, urging him to stay awake for them._

_As Urahara stepped into shunpo with Shuuhei in his hold, Rukia turned to the approaching shinigami, crouching to grab Shuuhei's abandoned zanpaktou from the ground._

"_That's Kuchiki Rukia, the condemned noble!"_

_Standing, raising a hand before her, she watched the shinigami near the trapped Hollow within the ice, her violet eyes waiting for the moment they came close enough to her crystallized defeat._

"_Call for Soul Soci-!"_

"_Hadou No. 63- souren soukatsui."_

_An immense blue blast crashed through the Hollow trapped within the ice, the shattered crystals piercing the shinigami as the blast continued through the ice towards them, their cries drowned out by the surge of intensity._

_She held onto Shuuhei's blade tightly, catching up Urahara in seconds._

_-_

Feeling Tessai's reiatsu as he fully healed Shuuhei as quickly as possible, Ichigo's body and their gigai in their care, Rukia gazed up at the sun, her still blade beside her calling out wit her for their orange-haired shinigami.

---

"How do you know my name?"

Ichigo held his glare on the male before him, Zangetsu gleaming under the light as he continued upon the shoulders of the stranger.

"I know a lot about you. Your name was just a simple chore of sneaking a glance at your professor's roster- not like he could see me."

"I never saw you…."

"I never told you when I looked at it."

Ichigo remained still, continuing crouched on the dirt floor, his body ready to move into shunpo at any strange movement from-

"What's your name?"

"I suppose I can tell you; the name's Hirako Shinji."

Pulling Zangetsu off his shoulder, Shinji stabbed the blade's tip into the ground, Ichigo's dark, brown eyes watching his movements; pulling his own zanpaktou from behind him, Shinji reached up to his crown, materializing a Hollow's mask beneath his fingers.

Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock, Shinji pulling the mask further down the side of his head, enough to still keep his eyes locked with Ichigo.

"I am a Vizard. The same kind…."

As you."

Ichigo remained frozen, his Hollow flaring with excitement within.

_**Let me out to play with him, King.**_

-----

Ayah!

So this is what came out. Blame the diet I'm on, haha. 1% cottage cheese is icky =/

THE VIZARDS ARE HERE. Holy crap. Fun :)

I need to know your thoughts on this! I am working on the next chapter already, but I'll be checking back and forth to see how you feel.

I hope I haven't disappointed :) I will try to respond to reviews soon, but updating has priority :P Love you all, enjoy your Easter holiday :)

Much love, KurosakiLove

PS: I had to add in the fact he didn't use a condom (as Zellie15 noticed in Chapter 43 :P) even if it kinda killed things cause it's a peeve of mine in other stories that don't result with a pregnancy- yes, yay! for hot steamy sex with our favorite lovers, but if you leave out the condom like I plan to, somehow make it up for it with Rukia being on the pill or something. Okay enough of my rant! :D


	46. Chapter 46: Intro to the Third Arc

Chapter 46: Strawberry Meets Death: Introduction to Third Arc

HI. This is 15 pages long. Short but important. This arc is going to be a lot more action-y. YAY!

New characters brought in; old brought back, a few bits of history revealed. Oi, I have no idea how this all came about.

Hm, what notes do I have? Ah yes- it's FICTION of a fiction! I know it doesn't match Bleach- isn't that the whole point? :)

Enjoy! I don't own Bleach! Nor the direct quotes!

-----

_A Vizard…?_

Ichigo didn't move, Shinji grinning widely before him; narrowing his dark, brown eyes, Ichigo stood slowly.

"What do you mean, like me?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo- you know very well what I mean." Shinji stepped up to Zangetsu, leaning on it as he ran his own blade along Zangetsu's edge, his mask still on his crown.

"A zanpaktou… and a Hollow's mask."

We are shinigami who have crossed over into the Hollow's domain."

Swinging his blade over his shoulder, grinning as he met Ichigo's glare, Shinji shrugged innocently; "So-."

Let's be friends."

---

"Byakuya taichou; Unohana taichou is calling for your presence in the Fourth Squad's infirmary."

The thin, young messenger fought to hide his shiver as he knelt before the intimidating captain, Byakuya's cold stare falling upon him; "I haven't sent any of my squad out- what need does she have for my presence?"

Looking up hesitantly, the messenger stared just below Byakuya's eyes, swallowing; "Taichou explained you might ask that- she said trace of Kuchiki Rukia has been found on wounded shini-."

Without a word, the captain vanished within a split second, the young male exhaling deeply as he relaxed, the cold air lifted immediately.

---

"Byakuya-san, thank you for coming." Unohana smiled gently despite his cold, emotionless stare, Ukitake and Tousen soon arriving; "Please follow me."

Turning with Isane by her side, Unohana led the three captains to the infirmary's opposite wing, smiling at Byakuya's pressing reiatsu.

"I am sure you were all briefly informed of why I've called for you?"

Ukitake frowned, a fit of coughs cutting him off as he began to speak. Unohana immediately turned, her soft hand holding out a handkerchief; "Are you alright? I could wait until a better time."

Byakuya shifted his hand on his zanpaktou, he eyes narrowing slightly; "That is unnecessary."

"I did not-."

Ukitake straightened under Tousen's hand on his shoulder, grinning uneasily.

"Please, he is correct, Retsu-san. I am perfectly fine, please let us continue."

Nodding, Unohana continued leading them through hallways, slowing as she approached the hallway's last room.

Stepping in, Isane closing the door after all three captains had followed through, they approached the two beds Unohana stood between, Isane checking on the patient's bandages.

Ukitake frowned at the sight, the shinigami apparently barely received in their care, fresh blood staining the quickly applied bandages.

Rukia's former captain and brother immediately noticed the crystal shards randomly protruding out from the injured bodies, their skin burned heavily.

Ukitake stepped over to the young shinigami with a crystal penetrated into his throat, Isane preparing herself beside him to extract it; "This was by Sode no Shirayuki? By Kuchiki?"

Unohana nodded silently, pushing up her sleeves from her wrists, firmly grasping the crystal as Isane's hands hovered above them.

"From what his partner has reported, seems Kuchiki Rukia used the Twin Lotus to destroy a Hollow she had previously trapped within her attack when they approached; they did not have a chance at escaping."

Byakuya remained unwavering, his gaze on the male with the injury to his throat, Unohana's soft hands swiftly pulling the shard out, Isane immediately performing a healing kido.

His emotionless voice sounded out; "More like an attack based on chance. As Hisagi Shuuhei had once found himself overestimated and allowed an unseated officer to defeat him, the same has applied for them- stationed officers simply should not have tried to stop a zanpaktou with shikai."

A raspy voice held their attention-

"It… was **not** a-a chance… attack, taichou… san."

The other patient had remained silent until then, Isane still healing his partner's throat.

"She… certainly waited… for us to come, close enough… to stop us…."

She did not… have to recite… the incantation."

The air became heavy with Byakuya's reiatsu, Ukitake frowning as the shinigami who had spoken up strained under the pressure, his gaze unwavering from Byakuya's.

The captain spoke calmly; "You are that inexperienced, it seems."

With a single step forward, Byakuya vanished with shunpo, the injured shinigami immediately gasping for breath under the relief of the pressure.

---

Tousen and Ukitake walked silently through the hallways, Unohana's squad members either cleaning or tending to patients, all being careful to stay out of the captains' way.

Tousen thought back to Unohana's words, the kind captain currently reporting to Yamamoto.

-

_She still held the bloody shard in her hand when the other gently rested on his shoulder, Tousen turning slightly towards her to see her through the darkness; "Yes?"_

"_The young male over there also told me Hisagi Shuuhei appeared gravely injured when they arrived, another soul with a heavy reiatsu taking him as Kuchiki dealt with them."_

_Tousen remained silent as he felt a conflict build within him, Unohana smiling gently._

"_Have faith his comrades- no matter what criminals we may call them- will not let him pass."_

_---_

"I do not know how I should feel about all this."

Ukitake remained silent as Tousen continued, the captains now outside of the infirmary.

"I have always sought justice and young Hisagi followed after me in my views."

However, where is the justice now?"

They continued along their way, members from different squads training together as they passed various training grounds, Hitsugaya's voice ringing out from within his office as they passed, surely aimed at his vice-captain.

"Should I be hoping for their capture and execution as criminals, or should I hope for their escape as strong nakama to each other, their crime not a crime at all in their hearts?"

---

Shinji was barely able to dodge Ichigo's sudden strike from his flat hand, the young male grabbing Zangetsu before he twisted around to slash with his recovered blade, dirt coming off the tip.

A hiss escaped Shinji as he managed to step back from the slash, but his eyes were hit by the specks of dirt; "D-damn it, Kurosaki!"

A crash sounded loudly within the room, a clink on the ground sounding from the fallen light, the room completely dark aside from the open door behind him, and the gaping hole in the wall.

"Kurosaki!"

Shinji jumped out the hole, eyes red from the dirt; Ichigo stood on top of the building across, the male dusting off his robes.

"Hey! We're not done talking!"

"I refuse."

"Refuse **what!** I said I'm not done talking to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about; I don't have a mask like you, so you can forget about-."

"Think back to when you first became a shinigami again, Kurosaki…."

Amber eyes became stern, his thoughts rushing back over a year ago.

-

_The young children gasped once the air cleared completely, a robed figure donned with a Hollow's mask standing before them._

_"K-kurosaki-kun?" Ururu stepped closer to Jinta, her eyes locked on the body standing ahead._

_The figure reached behind its neck, pulling on the hilt, holding a broken zanpaktou in its hand._

_It let out a low growl before it shifted its hand to point the hilt towards its body, bringing its hand to its face, jamming the hilt against the mask._

_Jinta gasped as the mask fell apart, Ichigo's face revealed beneath it._

"_Ichigo!"_

_-_

"I know you had your mask, Ichigo. I went through the same thing…."

"I destroyed it!"

"Means nothing!" Shinji pulled his mask over his face, using his zanpaktou's hilt to smash it, his eyes on Ichigo's as the mask fell apart.

Raising his hand to his crown again, Shinji materialized the very exact mask for the second time, his grin long gone.

"Your Hollow is always there, Ichigo…."

Are you going to wait until it takes over and attacks your precious little sister, to do anything about it?"

How about your short shinigami **friend?**"

Ichigo clenched his fists, Shinji's words digging deeper than his stare.

"I… will not lose myself." Ichigo held his hand over his heart, over the scar from Rukia's blade; "I am a shinigami! I am definitely not one of you!"

Ichigo pushed off the building before he moved into shunpo, Shinji left frowning in place.

Behind him approached shadows, the figures stepping up beside him, Hollow masks covering their faces, their clothes as casual on Shinji's despite the zanpaktou they carried.

The shortest of them sighed, lifting up her mask to rest between her short pigtails, leaning to slip her sandal off; straightening out, she turned to Shinji, smacking the back of his head before he could react, the male's mask falling off from the force.

"Oi, H-Hiyori!"

"You idiot! Didn't I tell you to say whatever you needed to say to talk him into joining!"

---

"_Your Hollow is always there, Ichigo…."_

_-_

_He's wrong. I won't lose myself._

Ichigo jumped rooftop to rooftop, the sun low in the sky before him, Ichigo following Rukia's reiatsu back home.

_I won't hurt her…._

_**Well, **_**you**_** might not, but I can't promise the same for myself….**_

_Shut up! I've refused you before, I'll keep doing it again!_

_**Please- you passed out from my last pull at your sanity; what makes you think you'll keep on getting away with it?**_

Ichigo remained silent, quickly approaching Urahara's shop, a petite shinigami waiting for him on the rooftop as the sun began to set behind the distant cities.

---

_He's alright…._

Rukia had felt his reiatsu suddenly appear minutes before, her blade in her hand as she had stood immediately to leave to him- Urahara's hand having stopped her.

-

"_Wait for him. If he needs help, we'll know."_

_-_

Ichigo made one last jump, rising high into the air to make the gap between he and Rukia, the male landing in a crouch before her, Rukia's hair billowing at the rush of air.

He stood from his crouch, his height towering over Rukia, the evening's chill surrounding them as the sun's rays disappeared; "Rukia…."

Thin arms quickly wrapped around his waist beneath his blade, Ichigo caught in surprise before he returned the embrace, pulling her closely against him, nuzzling her soft hair.

"I… was worried, Ichigo."

Feeling her hands curl into the material of his robes, Ichigo smiled softly, pushing her back enough to grab her chin, lifting her gaze to his own; "I'm alright."

_I have to be alright…._

---

"Kurosaki-kun; glad to have you safe…."

Urahara stood in the hallway with Ichigo and Rukia, his hazel eyes burning into amber; "May I ask what happened?"

Ichigo frowned at the memory of Shinji and his words, Ichigo sighing as he rubbed his neck.

"A… **Vizard** took me while my Hollow tried to take over again. I was- wait!"

Where's Shuuhei?"

Ichigo looked back between Urahara and Rukia, both frowning at him; "Well?"

Urahara wordlessly pulled his hat past his eyes, reaching beside him to slide the door open, Shuuhei lying motionlessly on a mat, Tessai's hands glowing with healing kido over the side of his head.

Ichigo's amber eyes were wide, bloodied rags scattering the floor, Ichigo now realizing the torn state of Rukia's robes; "What happened!"

Urahara leaned against the door frame, his eyes shadowed from their sight.

Rukia lightly held Ichigo's arm, her violet eyes on their friend; "His skull was cracked, Ichigo."

He was distracted by the person- the Vizard, as you call him- and the Hollow you had been attacking pulled on Kazeshini. He was hurled all the way against the Hollow's mask…."

I saw him hit the side, the part you had broken before. His arm was also dislocated from the pull."

Tessai continued to softly recite the incantation to the kido, Shuuhei breathing lightly. Ichigo pulled his arm out from Rukia's grasp, moving it to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side.

"You were the one to deal with the Hollow then…."

Rukia frowned, pushing away from him to step out into the hallway, her violet eyes hurled back onto him; "Don't you **dare** think I couldn't deal with a mere Hollow, Ichigo!"

"You haven't fought for weeks, Rukia!"

Following her out, Ichigo stood stubbornly before the fuming shinigami, Urahara quickly trailing behind, shutting the door to block out their voices from the room.

"I may not have left my gigai since the last attack from Soul Society, but I'm recovered, and I am **not **defenseless!"

Urahara grimaced at the heavy pressure from both their reiatsu, certain the seals on them were strained; "Contain yourselves before you break your seals!"

Ichigo was shocked at Urahara's bite, Rukia still glaring at him.

"If you break your seal, Soul Society will find our **exact** location."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his gaze moved onto Rukia; "Our… exact location…."

Violet eyes widened at his words, her breath caught painfully in her throat-

"Renji!"

---

Byakuya's lieutenant flexed his muscles repeatedly the moment Isane's gentle hands removed the last of his bandages, his wounds completely healed, only a thin, barely visible scar left along his side.

"That's the best I can do, Abarai-san. I'm sorry I couldn't leave it unmarked."

"No- thank you, Isane-san, for your help. Feels as if I never had it…."

-

_Ichigo suddenly appeared beside him, his zanpaktou swung up into Renji's ribs, bones breaking as the massive blade tore into Renji's body._

_-_

"It couldn't be helped, Abarai-san… try not to think about it."

Renji scoffed at Isane's words, his brows furrowed at the memory, his fists curled in anger; "I was defeated by some **human** trash…."

"He's powerful, Abarai-san; they all are. The Chambers are hurrying to make a decision on our next move after today, very likely sending a captain this time…."

Renji looked up at her with confusion, the woman taller than him as he sat on the infirmary's bed; "After today? What happened?"

"Kuchiki Rukia attacked- or defended herself and her comrades, depending on your take in this- two of our unseated officers earlier today."

She launched a Twin Lotus through her ice, so they came back with crystal shards protruding out of them, their skin burned from the Lotus."

One of them just passed minutes ago…."

Renji sat frozen in place, hardly able to believe Isane, difficult for him to imagine the injured shinigami.

Isane frowned deeply, a sigh escaping her as she moved to sit beside him, hands folded on her lap.

"I can't help but wish we knew where they were exactly. No more scouting the area, chancing upon them; just find them and end this. No more injuries and bloodshed with their execution…."

Renji sat motionlessly as she spoke, her voice muffled in his mind, his thoughts back to the dusty, old shop on the dirt lot, the apartment Rukia called out to him from….

_And his home._

---

Yuzu slumped against the couch's soft cushions, the telephone cord wrapped around her fingers, her father's loud voice booming from the receiver she held away from her ear; "Dad! Stop yelling, I can hear you without even having the phone near!"

"_But Daddy must have your forgiveness my dearest, most favorite offspring; for leaving you alone longer after I promised to be back home today!"_

"I don't care, Dad; Ichi-nii and Shuuhei have been keeping an eye on me. Just stay as long as you have to."

Standing from the couch, Yuzu dropped the phone's base onto the floor, dragging it behind her as she walked into the kitchen.

Standing at the sink, Yuzu cradled the phone between her shoulder neck, standing on her toes to push the curtains aside at the window, her brown eyes scanning the sky.

Heavy, grey clouds contrasted against the darkness above, Yuzu frowning as her father continued whining, brushing her hair aside as she fell back onto her heels, the curtains open.

"_Don't let your idiot brother inside the house without me there! I cannot trust him with such beautiful treasure!"_

"Ano, you should be saying that about Shuuhei, ne? Not your own son-."

She grabbed the phone from her shoulder, setting it down on a pile of dried plates before standing on her toes again, looking out towards the sky again, searching for the movement she had seen.

_Well, at least I thought I saw something. A lot like a light…._

She gasped when a light shone far off in the dark sky, doors appearing within it, opening to reveal silhouettes.

_What is that!_

"_Yuzu? Yuzu, are you there?"_

_I can't see that well, but whatever it is, it shouldn't be up in the middle of the sky!_

Her hand shook as she picked up the handset, her eyes on the silhouettes rushing out from the light, separating from each other; "Yeah, sorry dad. Look I'm busy right now, so I have to go…."

_Dad's too far._

_I need to call the apartment. But, where's the number?_

"_Remember what I said about your idiot brother being in the house!"_

"Yeah, of course…."

Clicking on the switchhook with her foot, Yuzu watched the light disappear from the sky, slowly lowering the phone from her ear.

The house was silent, an occasional hum from a passing car sounding; Yuzu continued staring intently outside, a black mass suddenly jumping up into view.

---

Yuzu panted she tried to catch her breath, her foot bleeding from the cut on the bottom of it, ceramic plates broken on the floor.

The cat continued on the windowsill, licking its paw carelessly, rubbing its head against the glass.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she failed to calm down, her scream echoing in her mind, the handset lying amongst the shards.

"Y-You stupid cat!" Yuzu grabbed the plastic dish holding the soap, throwing it up against the window, the cat jumping away with a screech, soap running down the glass pane.

Shaking, Yuzu wiped at her tears, stepping up to the sink to reach the curtains, throwing them closed.

She ignored the pain from her cut, sitting down against the kitchen cabinets, suddenly colder than before, sensitive to the air about her.

---

Jinta and Ururu ran beside Tessai in the nearly empty streets, the three avoiding the street lamps, the shop retreating further and further from sight, their feet carrying on _no matter what happens._

Shuuhei remained within the room, his soft breathing filling the room easily, a barrier set around him by Tessai, all his strength set into the kido to protect Shuuhei.

The shop was in total darkness, Rukia and Ichigo curled against a wall, Urahara within the shadows of his hallway.

Violet eyes shone with the light pouring in from the windows, Rukia trying to follow the slithers of reiatsu surrounding them loosely, the shinigami slowly, ever so slowly closing in on them.

Ichigo looked up to Urahara's place within the hallway, his eyes back on Rukia, wishing he had learned to trace reiatsu; "Why haven't they done anything?"

Rukia didn't respond for a few seconds, her hand grasping her hilt.

"They still can't feel us."

Rukia narrowed her gaze, thinking back to her time in Soul Society, training with her squad.

"We can attack and be lucky to find them actually there, or we attack an empty shop and only succeed in giving away the fact we already hit their location if they are to come afterwards."

"…huh?"

Rukia glanced back at Ichigo over her shoulder, amber eyes on her; "It's what I'm hoping they are considering."

He was cut off from speaking a word when her hand shot up to silence him, Rukia completely still as she searched for the familiar slither of reiatsu that had suddenly appeared for a few seconds, Rukia straining to find it again.

_I know I felt it, but it seemed too familiar…._

"Kuchiki-san…."

Both looked up to Urahara within the shadows, only his cane visible; "Look for it some blocks from here…."

Frowning, Rukia forced herself to search further, frozen in horror when, "Ichigo…."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I… I feel you… all the way at your house…."

A rush of heat flowed throughout Ichigo's body, a chill enveloping him, unable to swallow.

-

"_I… I feel you… all the way at…."_

_-_

"My house." Ichigo jumped from his place, Rukia immediately grabbing onto him, Urahara stepping from his place to raise his cane, blocking Ichigo's way as he slammed its end against the wall.

"**No!** I need to-!"

"You're surrounded by enemies; you won't-."

The front window shattered, drowning out Urahara's words, a sectioned blade snaking itself towards them as other windows shattered, shadows climbing through into the shop.

"Sing, Benihime!" "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

---

Matsumoto sped over the rooftops towards the faint reiatsu, her captain retreating back towards the shop, the struggle over there evident in the reiatsu of their comrades.

-

"_Taichou! There was a sudden reiatsu not far from here, neither Kuchiki or Shu-Hisagi; I think it's towards where Renji said the human lived!"_

_Hitsugaya thought back to his visit to Kira, remembering his words clearly._

"_Kira warned us he had hidden his reiatsu completely when he confronted him- he could be trying to remain hidden…."_

"_Directive, taichou?"_

"_Execute Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_-_

Unsheathing her zanpaktou, Matsumoto narrowed in on the wavering reiatsu, jumping down onto the street below, stepping into shunpo as she confirmed the residence housing the faint reiatsu- crashing through the wall without effort.

---

Her screams were drowned out as wooden panels and glass exploded throughout the living room, the kitchen ceiling cracking as the walls shook violently, plates crashing down on Yuzu from the cabinets.

She clawed at the floor to drag herself out, stumbling up onto her feet, choking as she breathed in the air heavy with dust.

Eyes and lungs burned from the filth, Yuzu blind to her surroundings, a strange energy crawling along her skin, the young teen trembling as she listened for any movement.

_Ichi-nii… Shuuhei, help me…._

Matsumoto remained motionless within the havoc, her zanpaktou gripped firmly, waiting for the human to attack.

_He hasn't released his reiatsu yet… He can't possibly think he can get away…._

Shifting her hands on her hilt, Matsumoto charged forward, her zanpaktou slashing across before her.

Yuzu screamed as shards of ceramic showered onto her, the lamp's bulb exploding from the impact of Matsumoto's blade, sparks shooting out shortly.

_Was that him I heard? I don't know what I hit._

"Kurosaki! Surrender, I know it's you! Don't try to fool me!"

Yuzu crawled along the wall, struggling to hold back her chokes and ragged breath, tears staining her cheeks, dust caught on her moist skin.

_Ichi-nii, Shuuhei!_

_**Shuuhei!**_

The dust began to thin out, Matsumoto finding a shadow curled on the wall a few feet away from her, motionless.

_**This**__ is what defeated Renji and Kira? This is what turned Shuuhei against us?_

Glaring with anger, Matsumoto charged through the dust, swinging her zanpaktou down to cut her enemy, Yuzu's scream piercing the air- another zanpaktou suddenly blocking her.

---

_What-!_

Sparks flew as her steel clashed against the other, a larger shadow before her, the air clearing enough for her to stare into her enemy's eyes, familiar grey eyes piercing back into hers.

-

"_Matsumoto- this is Hisagi Shuuhei, the new fukutaichou for Tousen taichou.."_

"_P-pleasure to meet you, M-Matsumoto-san…."_

_The blushing male nervously shook her hand held out to him, fighting to stare directly into her eyes and not her cleavage, her wide smile holding a teasing look to it; "Oh no, Shuuhei-kun! The pleasure is all mine!"_

_-_

_It can't be…._

Before her stood Tousen's vice-captain, his breath shallow from his effort to move so shortly after his injury, a thin trickle of blood running down his neck.

Yuzu remained frozen behind him, her eyes looking up at the blade he held so naturally, her whole body shaking violently.

Small whimpers escaped her involuntarily, Shuuhei's gaze leaving Matsumoto's to look down at Yuzu, his features holding pain; _pain for that human…._

"Matsumoto-san… it's been a while."

Shuuhei carefully made a step back towards the cowering teen, his grey eyes on Matsumoto, his fellow vice-captain narrowing her eyes on him; "Shuuhei…."

Frowning, Shuuhei shifted his gaze onto Yuzu again, quickly looking back up at Matsumoto.

"She's just a child."

Matsumoto's gaze saddened, Shuuhei stepping back forward.

"I'm sorry she's so young, but she holds a reiatsu, one that will grow if not extinguished now. Step out of the way."

"Step out of the way? Isn't it your duty to strike me, Matsumoto-san?"

-

"_Don't take me lightly, Shuuhei!"_

"_How do you expect me to strike-!"_

_A slash tore into his leg as she used flash step to approach him, Shuuhei quickly distancing himself with his own flash step._

"_I expect you to strike because it is your duty!"_

_-_

Matsumoto's reiatsu became heavy with anger, Shuuhei's breathing labored further, Yuzu cringing under the new feeling about her.

"Why do you protect them! Why are you here, injured, protecting her!"

You are supposed to be back home! You should be far away, away from my duty to kill you!"

Her eyes wavered, her blade shaking against his, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her hilt tightly.

-

"_Matsumoto-san…."_

_Shuuhei frowned as the busty woman hiccupped beside him, several bottles of sake emptied out by her, Matsumoto resting against him as she waved another round over._

"_Shuuhei, stop being so serious!"_

_Sitting up straight, she turned to face him, slapping her hands onto his cheeks, pulling at them._

"_Ah-! Matsu-!"_

"_What were you asking me?"_

"_I… asked how… how do you know what to fight for?"_

_Humming, pulling at the male's cheeks, Matsumoto shrugged, leaning in to plant a sloppy kiss on his chin._

"_Fight for your future."_

_-_

Shuuhei carefully lowered his blade, her own following suit, Matsumoto's reiatsu lifting slightly.

Looking at her, Shuuhei's eyes saddened, a blush yet to cross his cheeks as he had always done in his time knowing her, his stomach yet to tighten at the sight of her as before.

Moving his gaze down to find Yuzu's, her brown eyes empty of fear towards him standing there before her, with a weapon in his hand, he felt his chest nearly explode- his feet taking a single step towards her, away from Matsumoto.

Looking back up once more, Shuuhei tightened his grip on his zanpaktou, reaching his hand out to Yuzu, wrapping his tightly around her smaller one.

Pulling Yuzu to her feet, he held her close, his arm moving protectively around her trembling form.

"I'm protecting my future."

Rage filled the air, Matsumoto moving into stance, Shuuhei keeping Yuzu by his side as he held his blade before them.

"Growl, Haineko!" "Reap, Kazeshini!"

-----

....wow. What the hell am I going to pull out of my ass next? I am proud to announce the fact SMD is now "Romance" and rightfully "Adventure" :) Right?

Anyways, I'll write the next chapter today. :)

Oh yeah, don't get so excited about Yuzu's reiatsu *hint hint nudge nudge* What I aimed to get across is that the fear struck her reiatsu on, kinda like it did for Orihime protecting Tatsuki in the manga.

Review! So crucial, you have no idea. I hope you enjoyed!

Much love, KurosakiLove


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Strawberry Meets Death

Fuckin' HEEEELLLLL, this took me for-fuckin-ever! I replayed the same playlist exactly 37 times and re-did this twice. HOLY CRAP.

Judge me! Judge my writing skills in action scenes because this is IT people! THE chapter packed with so much crap I hope I was not too repeating of my adjectives and verbs- but in fight scenes, you're kinda limited!

More is revealed about some of the characters, LOTS of flashbacks! So here are a few notes, cause I know I won't have the right state of mind to even blabber at the end!

(Visit the blog though for my rants and the first draft! :])

**1) **I used One Manga for direct reference to certain chapters (Eg. Chapter 165, 268, 301, 337...) and Bleach wiki for loose reference, and Bleach 7's Kidou guide (btw, forgive me, but I have used the spelling kido so it stays as kido....)

**2) **Do not be surprised at any characters being OOC. It has been OOC from the very beginning, so please keep in mind I can bend their characters into what fits SMD best....**  
**

**3) **Certain attacks' (abilites)/conditions under which they occur may/are different in SMD. "Hafuku" is a kido spells which makes the person lose consciousness according the the Kidou guide.**  
**

**4)** Single dashes (-) imply flashbacks

**5) **I do not bold or italicize "Hichigo's" speaking when not in Ichigo's mind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the original characters or concepts of Bleach, nor any direct quotes.

ENJOY, LOVES- here is Chapter 47!

---

Yuzu fought to keep quiet, afraid any noise from her would distract Shuuhei, afraid she'd cause him to fail in escaping the woman's ash trying to surround them.

Shuuhei used flash step to move about the destroyed room, Matsumoto's control on her shikai stronger than he could remember, his arm holding Yuzu tightly in his embrace, Kazeshini's blades in either hand.

_I just need to get outside-!_

His attempt to move outside into the open was blocked repeatedly, Matsumoto always seconds ahead of his injured state, her ash cutting at the air before he could safely pass through it.

Frustrated, Shuuhei took his chances as he came to stop, Haineko's ash coming at him, Shuuhei releasing Yuzu long enough to launch Kazeshini at Matsumoto, his blade reaching her just as Haineko reached Shuuhei.

Whirling Kazeshini's other blade, Shuuhei blew off enough of the ash, Matsumoto cursing as she barely dodged his blade, her leg grazed by its edge; with a huff, Matsumoto slashed her hilt down, the ash touching Shuuhei and Yuzu cutting at their skin.

---

"Shakkaho!" The blast exploded into the tight hallway, Rukia stepping into shunpo as smoke blinded the shinigami within its walls, her white blade cutting into them before they could manage to see her coming.

Ichigo remained back at the doorway, raising Zangetsu to shield himself from Zabimaru, Renji jumping through the broken window, two shinigami following behind him.

The powerful snake-like zanpaktou collided against Ichigo's blade, Zabimaru folding into itself, Renji pulling it back for another strike.

Unsheathing their zanpaktou, the shinigami beside Renji moved to either side of the fukutaichou, his zanpaktou coming at Ichigo straight on while the others came at him from wide angles.

Waiting for Renji's blade to reach him, the other blades seconds slower than Zabimaru, Ichigo grasped Zangetsu by his blunt edge, his other hand tight around the tang; _wait for it…._

Urahara's voice reached him from further down the other hallway, Benihime's steel loudly clashing against others; "Don't use your attack, Ichigo! You'll bring the whole shop-!"

"I **know**, Urahara!" Zabimaru inches away from him, Ichigo quickly raised Zangetsu, the quick movement nicking at Zabimaru's bottom, the attacking blade sent crashing up into the ceiling.

Shifting his hold on the tang, both his hands maneuvering Zangetsu, Ichigo quickly took down the next blade to come at him, swiftly turning to run his blade through the second shinigami.

Cursing, pulling Zabimaru back to recover, Renji charged at Ichigo, using flash step at the last second; a sudden hand grabbing his robe's front took Ichigo by surprise, Renji's eyes burning into his as the male turned their bodies around, Ichigo unable to cut into him before Renji's next words-

"Hadou No. 33- shakkaho!"

A wild, uncontrolled blast exploded between them, Ichigo's body hurled through the front of Urahara's shop, Renji sent crashing into the wall behind him.

Ichigo rolled painfully on the ground outside, the young male stabbing Zangetsu into the dirt, his body slowed to a halt.

Immediately charging, pulling Zangetsu out as he moved, Ichigo sped back towards the shop, the gleam of Renji's Zabimaru coming at him.

---

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia forcefully shoved a male back with her white blade, the female turning to find the voice calling out to her, a short blade mounted on a spear-like rod aimed for her chest.

Flash step moved her out of its aim, only a graze to her arm stinging her skin, Rukia charging the shinigami yielding the weapon; blocked by a chained wooden section of the zanpaktou, Rukia glared angrily into the male's eyes.

"A new fukutaichou?"

The male chuckled, eyes with red markings at the outer corners staring right back at her; "Nah."

"Third Seat of Zaraki's Division, Madarame Ikkaku- quite an honor sent to eliminate a noble heir, miss."

Growling, Rukia pushed off his zanpaktou, sliding to a stop some feet from him, Ikkaku reconnecting his zanpaktou; Rukia held her blade out before her, its tip towards the floor-

"Some no mai-," snapping her wrist up, her blade parallel to the ground, the air about them became colder, Ikkaku tensing, realizing _I know nothing of her-!_

"-**Tsukishiro!**" Rukia slashed at the air, a large, glowing circle appearing beneath their feet, Ikkaku slow to react.

The ceiling came crashing down him- but he realized it was he who went crashing up into it, an immense pillar of ice shoving his body through the roof out into the night sky, Rukia gracefully perched on it along its edge.

---

Shuuhei cursed heavily, Yuzu trembling violently in his arm, blood seeping lightly from her lip as she bit at it, the young female trying to hold back her pain as various deep cuts stung her skin.

"End her pain, Shuuhei! Stop trying to protect her!"

Ignoring his own injuries, shifting his arm around her as he gripped his blades in either hand, Shuuhei stared down the woman before them, her zanpaktou released from its shikai; wordlessly, he moved with shunpo, Matsumoto moving to block against him.

She gained the upper-hand again within seconds, Shuuhei's movements slowed by his injuries and the young girl he refused to let go of.

"**Shuuhei!**" Yuzu held onto his robes tightly, Matsumoto's blade repeatedly clashing against his blade, Shuuhei only using one in defense, the twin blade on the other end of the chain hanging from his hand clutching Yuzu against him.

Twisting their bodies around, Shuuhei crouched with Yuzu as Matsumoto's blade slashed the air above them, Shuuhei switching his grasp on the young female, his other blade swung back up to strike at Matsumoto, the vice-captain barely managing to step back from a lethal hit.

Blood trickled down her throat, Matsumoto yelling with anger as she shifted her grasp on her zanpaktou, immediately bringing it down on Shuuhei, Kazeshini's blades raised together to cross, her zanpaktou clashing against them with furious sparks.

"You betrayed us, Shuuhei!" Grey eyes narrowed at her, Shuuhei grinding his jaws as he forcefully pushed against her blade, Matsumoto shoved back into the larger room behind her; Shuuhei stood with Yuzu behind him, whirling a single blade as he held the other before him in defense, his chain loosely surrounding him and Yuzu.

"I betrayed no one!" Shifting his steps, Shuuhei lunged Kazeshini out to Matsumoto, the woman before him side-stepping his attack, using shunpo to come at him- from behind.

Yuzu yelled at the sudden blade by her throat, Shuuhei quickly curling his leg back around Yuzu's body as he spun his body around, Matsumoto's blade piercing his shoulder instead; "Fuck-!"

The young female safely behind him, Matsumoto a second too slow to retreat back, Shuuhei pulled on the blade he had first sent at Matsumoto, Kazeshini speeding back with an intent to cut.

---

Urahara whined at the sound of Rukia's powerful attack wrecking through his roof, the shinigami about him unmoving, clashes from Zabimaru and Zangetsu heard faintly where he stood within the chaotic mess within his home.

A low voice reached his ears from behind; "Urahara Kisuke, former captain of the Twelfth Division- exiled for 'committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon,' last I checked."

Turning calmly, Urahara found a much shorter male in stance some feet away from him, his captain's haori bearing the Tenth Division; "Ah, I believe you are much younger than my time- I do not have your name within my memory, then."

Frowning, Hitsugaya remained silent for some seconds, eventually speaking.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō, taichou of the Tenth Division."

"I suppose you're not the type to listen to an old man's plea to avoid a battle, correct?"

Hitsugaya's frown deepened, unsheathing his zanpaktou strapped across his back.

"I am the type to follow my duty as a captain."

Stepping into stance, the young captain following suit, Urahara pulled his hat past his eyes, shrugging regretfully; "Very well."

Hitsugaya was first to move, blurs of movements and clashing echoes within the room in seconds.

---

Their blades collided powerfully, both males spun around from the impact, Ichigo sent backwards towards the shop, Zangetsu's blade dug into the ground.

Renji slid back on the loose dirt, snarling as he sped back forward, Ichigo meeting him half way with a powerful slash from Zangetsu.

Deciding he had no other chance, Renji didn't move from the attack, Ichigo immediately suspicious as Zangetsu cut into the male, Renji choking at the pain.

_Why-?_

Renji's arm swung back, moving up in a wide arc as Zabimaru extended itself, Renji bringing it down on Ichigo before he could pull back; cutting into Ichigo's shoulder, Renji used shunpo to distance himself, pulling Zabimaru back.

The spiked segments pulled back to Renji through Ichigo's shoulder, the male overwhelmed by the pain, unable to move as it tore through his muscles and bones, the blade eventually pulling out.

_Shit-!_

_**Let me out!**_

Ichigo fell to his knees as blood poured, the male panting heavily, his left arm completely limp at his side, pain searing throughout his neck and back.

_Fuck…_

Ichigo was barely able to raise Zangetsu in defense as Renji's second strike came at him, few of the spikes managing to cut at him, Renji pulling Zabimaru back for his third immediate strike.

_**We're going to **_**die**_** if you don't let me out! I won't die so pathetically!**_

-

"_Now, Kurosaki-kun; all attacks have a beginning and an end."_

_Urahara stood before Ichigo without a scratch, Ichigo panting as he used Zangetsu to lean on, the older shinigami pushing Ichigo to his limits in training._

"_There is always a limit to the number of consecutive slashes. Any combo attack has a limit…."_

-

_Three. His limit is three, and this… is his third._

Zabimaru came speeding at his fallen body, Ichigo trying his best to move, his entire body protesting against him.

_But is it my last?_

_**Move the **_**fuck **_**aside, King.**_

---

Ikkaku found himself releasing his blade from its shikai, the female shinigami much too small and fast for his long spear, with a daring attitude to come at him directly and upclose.

"Impressive for a fancy noble, Kuchiki!"

Rukia glared menacingly, the battling pair on top of her towering ice pillar; they distanced themselves from each other, standing at the pillar's edge.

"However, I can't say the same for your over-sized iceberg! Is this all it does? Pretty- but damn useless!"

Rukia smirked, spreading her arms out to her sides with Sode no Shirayuki's ribbon billowing about her, Ikkaku staring at her in confusion.

With a simple push off the pillar's edge, Rukia hovered in the air as the glowing circle suddenly extended upward, Ikkaku frozen within it, Rukia holding her hand out.

Resting her white blade on the curve between her thumb and palm, she aimed its tip at Ikkaku within the ice, her eyes void of emotion.

"Tsugi no mai… Hakuren."

---

Shuuhei's body shook, his pants loud and heavy, Yuzu wrapped protectively in his arm, her small, trembling hand resting above his wound, stained red as she tried to ease the blood flow.

Matsumoto stood across from them, chest heaving, her breast and arm bleeding from a deep cut, Kazeshini stained with her blood.

Wiping her brow, Matsumoto moved into stance, Shuuhei cringing.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…._

Stepping into shunpo, Matsumoto came at the male, her determined blade striking into his; repeatedly attacking, her eyes burning with anger, Matsumoto forced the male to move with each strike, sparks sent off with every clash.

Blindly maneuvering about the destroyed living room, Yuzu trying her best to move with him, Shuuhei blocked every attack, his arm straining under exhaustion; huffing, Shuuhei spun Yuzu to the side as he brought his blade up to block Matsumoto's, quickly slashing at her with his other blade, Kazeshini's chain keeping Yuzu close to him.

"**Enough, Rangiku-san**!"

Distancing herself from Shuuhei, Matsumoto gritted her teeth together, fresh blood flowing from her stomach.

"You know my directive, Shuuhei; you're at fault for this! We weren't supposed to end up like this!"

Snapping her blade to the side, Matsumoto gripped the hilt tightly, her eyes on the man before her; "Growl, Haineko!"

Her blade turned into ash as she raised her hilt above her, a wave of her hand sending it towards Shuuhei, the male cursing as it quickly surrounded them, Shuuhei pushing Yuzu further from him as Matsumoto brought the hilt down.

Yuzu stumbled down to the floor, looking up as the ash cut into every inch of Shuuhei it touched; **"SHUUHEI!"**

---

Shuuhei's vision was blurred beyond hope, his skin covered in blood from the numerous cuts scattered about his body, his skull pounding from the pain and torture he was putting himself through.

Staggering on his feet, Shuuhei cringed at Yuzu's sobs somewhere behind him, his hands hardly gripping Kazeshini's blades.

Matsumoto remained still before him, her eyes narrowed on his bleeding form; "I'm surprised you're still standing, Shuuhei…."

Spitting out blood, Shuuhei sniffed, wiping at his nose; looking at Matsumoto, her image moving in and out of focus, Shuuhei shrugged, breathing out a laugh.

"We both know you're holding back, Matsumoto-san; quit teasing me for once and just fuckin' kill me already."

Yuzu's crying eyes widened in horror, her exhausted body stumbling up onto her feet; "N-no, Shuuhei! **No, stop it!**"

"**Stay back, Yuzu!"** She froze at his snap, choking back her cries as she felt an alarming pressure around her, Shuuhei's back to her.

_Shuuhei…._

Shaking, biting her lip as tears ran down her dirty cheeks, Yuzu slowly backed down, curling up on the floor, trembling as she fought to keep silent.

-

_"Need help, Kurosaki Yuzu?"_

_Yuzu's head snapped up as she recognized the voice from just last night, her eyes wide as Shuuhei stood before her, the bullies still around them._

_"I told you to just call me Yuzu."_

_-_

Their voices became muffled to her, the woman Shuuhei called _Matsumoto-san_ yelling furiously at him.

-

_"Yuzu; explain to me again why you can't walk?"_

_"Because of my Kinnikinnick condition. It's a curse…."_

_"Sure…."_

_Shuuhei walked leisurely through the streets on their way back home, Yuzu comfortably riding on his back, her arms loose around his neck with his arms locked around her legs._

_-_

She looked up to find the woman come at Shuuhei, his blades working together to block her strikes, his body visibly struggling to keep standing.

-

_Shuuhei looked up at her as she rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on the cushion's edge to stare down at him, smiling._

"_Did you know you snore exactly five minutes, and never again for the rest of the time?"_

_-_

The young female squeezed her eyes shut, unable to keep watching _that woman, that Matsumoto-san_ continue her attacks on Shuuhei.

-

"_Looks like Kurosaki didn't get enough last time I tackled her fat ass to the floor!"_

_Yuzu looked up from underneath her hood to see Rei and her friends surround her, Rei coming up behind her, forcefully slapping her hands onto Yuzu's shoulders._

"_New clothes, new hair… you're really pushing it, Kurosaki."_

_Pulling Yuzu out of her chair, Rei spun her around, pushing the shorter female back against the table._

_Yuzu cringed at the sharp pain in her lower back, her glare on Rei as she stood straight, wiping at where Rei touched her; "I'm not doing anything. Just leave me alone."_

_Laughing, Rei clapped her hands mockingly, stepping up to Yuzu._

"_Not until you learn your damn place." Pushing Yuzu back again, Rei and the others were shocked when Yuzu's small hand swung out at her, Rei's head snapping to the side, a scratch running along her cheek._

_Wiping at the blood, glaring back at Yuzu, Rei raised her fist in anger, Yuzu unwavering; a larger hand grabbed Rei's wrist before she could move, her boyfriend staring back at her from his place behind her, holding her wrist._

"_What-!"_

"_She's with that guy the juniors and seniors say took down a whole group of guys with brass knuckles their first year."_

_Yuzu frowned, wanting to protest when the male cut her off; "Don't deny it."_

_He may be too old for you now, but three years from today, you know you'll be by his side."_

_Pulling Rei with him, the female protesting loudly, Yuzu was left alone, cheeks flushed red._

_-_

_You're supposed to be there when I grow up, Shuuhei…._

Opening her eyes, Yuzu froze as Matsumoto distanced herself from Shuuhei, calling out the command that gave them all those cuts, her blade turning into the ash Yuzu knew would end Shuuhei's life-

"**RUN!"**

---

Hitsugaya couldn't stand any longer, he knew it deep within his pride that _I cannot defeat him._

Urahara stood silently before the heaving captain, Benihime calm beside him, his eyes shadowed from the young captain fighting to stay standing.

"You cannot defeat me."

Turquoise eyes narrowed, brows furrowed in question, anger evident in his silent stand.

"I grew up with Yoruichi-san, previous leader of the Onmitsukidō; my greatest friend and once my captain, she'd never let me live if I could not defeat someone with a strength as great, but young, as yours."

"Don't insult me! I'll take you down, your story means nothing-!"

"I'd say it does, young one; had you known it before…." Tension filled Hitsugaya's body as the feel of a soft hand grasping his neck just under his jaw, another on the back of his head within his soft, white hair, suddenly appeared, ready to snap his neck; "You would have known to keep an eye out for me."

"…that being?"

Looking out to the side of his eyes, Hitsugaya was met with yellow eyes, exotic brown skin surrounding them; "Me…."

Flipping her head back, keeping her deep purple bangs out from her eyes, she looked back at Hitsugaya as she leaned over his shoulder, smirking.

"Shihōin Yoruichi- pleasure to meet you."

---

"D-damn!" Ikkaku coughed violently, blood spitting out, a single molar dropping out onto the floor.

Pushing out of the destroyed building, bricks falling out about him, ice covering the debris, Ikkaku straightened out, his eyes searching for Rukia.

"Kuchiki-!"

He was silenced when she appeared before him, her blade at his throat, Ikkaku leaning back as he struck at her wildly; "Fuck!"

Stepping back, avoiding his blade, Rukia waited for the male to come at her, Ikkaku engaging her in a fast, sudden fight between their blades, Rukia forced backwards; leaning back numerous times to dodge a sudden strike from his sheath, Rukia impressed the male, a strike yet to hit her.

"Nice, Kuchiki, nice!" Lashing once more, Ikkaku jumped back to distance himself, Rukia panting; "Not many can keep up with me!"

But I'm tired of playing games with you!"

Moving with shunpo, Ikkaku caught Rukia off guard, his hand holding his zanpaktou grasping her neck tightly as he sped their bodies back towards her broken pillar, his sheath pushing on her chest for further force.

Slamming into the pillar, ice shattering about them, the immense structure held, the air clearing to reveal Ikkaku before Rukia, a large shard penetrating her through her stomach, Rukia held up against the pillar.

Blood stained the pure ice about her, Rukia holding onto a broken Sode no Shirayuki, her small hand pushing up on the shard, trying to lessen her weight hanging down on it; "B-bastard …."

-

"_Kaien-dono! Kaien-dono, I did it!"_

"_Excellent Kuchiki!"_

_Running quickly through the tall grass, her robes dirtied from her training, her pants heavy as she ran, tired from hours and hours of training… she finally did it._

"_M-my third dance, Kaien-dono; I know my third dance!"_

_-_

"Unless you plan to pretend fighting me with a broken sword, it's over…."

"I… remember now…." The male raised a brow at her soft voice, her face covered by her damp hair, violet eyes slowly looking up at him as she raised her head; "I remember… my third dance…."

Ikkaku was shocked at the sudden penetration through his stomach, his gaze slowly falling to find a thick shard of ice, following it back to Rukia, the same shard through her body now in his.

_But how-?_

"Shirofune."

Clenching her fist, the shard suddenly pulled Ikkaku back towards Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki able to reforge itself from the ice, raised in time to pierce his chest, Ikkaku silent as Rukia simply looked at him, her arm shaking as blood continued out of her.

"I d-don't play games, Mada…rame." Forcefully pulling her blade out from him, she spun the hilt in her hand, the blade now running along her arm towards her body.

_I-is she going to-!_

Thrusting her zanpaktou towards her, the blade just barely grazed along her body, its tip stabbed into the pillar.

The ice exploded out about them, the shard within them broken as they fell through the air, the pillar collapsing with them down into the shop.

_Damn… the little lady beat me._

_---_

The immense pillar of ice behind them collapsed onto the ground as Renji pulled Zabimaru back to recover, Ichigo's bleeding, fallen body surrounded by mist and tiny particles of ice from the destroyed pillar, Renji losing sight of him.

Huffing, waiting for the air to clear, Renji stood ready to move into shunpo, his extended blade barely coming back to him, reconnected to recover.

He froze as a shadow stood within the cloud of mist, bright orange hair the first to show through it.

_N-no… he couldn't have… it's not possible!_

A dark, raspy chuckle reached Renji, a shiver running violently over his spine, the mist clearing to reveal Ichigo before him, hardly bleeding and holding Zangetsu beside him.

Ichigo's shoulders shook as he continued laughing, his face hidden by his hair as he looked down, Renji unsure whether he should move, his eyes refusing to move from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-!"

"**Kurosaki**... is not here. Couldn't let the idiot die...."

Renji frowned as he watched the male shake his head, a different sense about him. _Very well... you want to play games?_

"Who are you?"_  
_

Snapping his head up, Ichigo shocked Renji to the core, half a Hollow's mask covering his handsome, dirty face, yellow irises surrounded by black staring down Renji; "Me? Are you asking **me**!"

The harsh, raspy voice echoed in Renji's mind, a maniacal look to Ichigo- _no, to this __**monster!**___

**"I'm nobody!"** Within a split second, the creature before him vanished from sight, Renji snapped back into his senses, the vice-captain making to move into shunpo-

Stopped by Ichigo's zanpaktou tearing into his torso from his hip, Ichigo's Hollow form grinning wildly in his face; "Too fuckin' slow!"

Shoving Renji back as Zangetsu tore out from his body, Ichigo came at him again, slashing into Renji once more before he reached the bloodied dirt beneath them.

Crashing into the ground, Renji bit back a pained scream fighting to leave him, his body searing with pain seemingly everywhere, his zanpaktou motionless in his hand.

_What's happening? What is he!_

"To think the twerp couldn't finish you off!" A foot rammed into Renji's ribs, his body forced onto his back, Renji groaning in pain, holding back any screams.

Sitting on Renji's torn, bleeding body, Ichigo wrapped his hand tightly around Renji's throat, holding Zangetsu's tip against the side of his head; leaning down close, Renji gasping for air as Ichigo's hold tightened, he held a sinister smile, the mask nearly covering his entire face.

"Tsk, tsk- a fukutaichou brutally defeated! **Pathetic-!**"

"Bakudou No. 61- rikujoukourou!" Six bands of light followed Yoruichi's voice as they came at Ichio's body, the male yelling with fury, Renji moving just enough to knock the immobilized body off to the side.

Thrashing, howling in anger as the mask slowly came close to completing itself, yellow irises looked up to see a zanpaktou's hilt coming at him, aimed for his mask.

---

Shuuhei rested against the cracked wall with Yuzu against him, her body still shaking, her small hands wrapped tightly around the material of his Shihakushō; his breathing long and labored, Shuuhei kept his blurred gaze on the body laying before them, tears brimming his eyes, but they simply did not fall.

-

"_Growl, Haineko!" __**"RUN!"**_

_Determination ran throughout his whole being, Shuuhei immediately whirling Kazeshini's blade at the end of the chain, launching it at Matsumoto as her blade turned to ash; wrapping around her body, piercing its tip into her ribs at the final turn, Kazeshini held a pained Matsumoto in place, her hand forced against her, unable to control Haineko._

_Begging her to forgive him with the sorrow within his eyes, Shuuhei pulled the chain tight, raising Kazeshini's twin blade onto it; "Hadou No. 11…."_

_Tsuzuriraiden."_

_The kido surged within Kazeshini's blade, following every turn around Matsumoto's body, electrifying her to the core, her pained screams echoing throughout the night._

_No longer than seconds did he hold Kazeshini against the chain, a guilt pulling at his chest as the woman who held his heart for years fell to her knees, blue eyes looking up him before closing; her body falling down to the ground, she lay motionless before him._

_-_

_Forgive me, Rangiku-san._

---

Renji stared wide-eyed as Urahara stepped over him to reach Ichigo, the hilt of his zanpaktou thrust against the Hollow's mask, immediately breaking it into pieces, Ichigo's eyes slowly losing their black as his trashing body stilled.

_He's… still the boy…._

Ichigo panted as he lay there, bounded with kido, the mask's broken pieces scattered by his face; "Hu- Ura… Urahara!"

"Rest, Kurosaki-kun…."

"No, Urahara-!" Striking the curve of Ichigo's neck into his shoulder, Urahara frowned as Ichigo fell limp, looking over to the dying vice-captain beside them.

Renji lay still under Urahara's gaze, his body shaking as he struggled to breathe, blood pooled about him; glaring back at the man, Renji grinded his teeth, his fists clenched.

"W-what!"

Yoruichi stepped over Renji's fallen body, the male unable to turn his head to look at her, instead watching her from the corner of his eye, his breath more shallow by the minute.

Staring sadly at the fukutaichou at her feet, glancing about at the various still bodies about them, she leaned down, placing a soft hand on his forehead; "Hakufuku."

-----

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

Much love, KurosakiLove


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Strawberry Meets Death

My last update until June :( But I kept my promise of at least four chapters :) I had to be careful with this one, since I had to stop at a point where I could easily pick up from in June, and also needed to have an "OMG!" moment to leave you with.... :)

This is a bit iffy, but hey, I'm tired and rushed and dizzy- I got new glasses :) So everything is OooOoOooOoOOoo to me right now, adjusting to the new depth in them, haha.

Hmmm, let's see.... beginning ANs?

**Thanks for the reviews**, which I hope to eventually respond to snippets at a time over this coming week.

**SMD is OOC**, so please don't complain about them. I cannot perfectly replicate Kubo's genius characterization.

**This chapter is short** but it does it's job.

**I love you all**, for supporting my improvised chapters and story with no definite direction. I have a feeling this Arc will be short, or the last. Depends on how things go.

**My blog (my homepage link in my FFnet profile) will keep you updated** on the crazy author for SMD ;) Playlist for this chapter will be posted, as well as any drafts.

Enjoy Chapter 48. I will see you all in June. ~

-----

Tenth Division's young captain landed gently in the middle of the street, the only street lamp's light flickering, the dust settled within the destroyed house before him.

Stepping through the wrecked wall, careful of the debris beneath his feet, Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes found Matsumoto, lying motionless on the floor; walking over to her, he could barely feel her reiatsu.

A choked cough caught his attention, Hitsugaya looking up from Matsumoto's body; "Hisagi…."

The male sat against the wall across from them, his skin covered in blood, chest heaving with his struggle to breathe, a smaller body wrapped close to him in his arm.

Brown, horrified eyes looked up at him from within Shuuhei's hold, Hitsugaya's eyes widening at the wavering, immature reiatsu coming from her.

"This child… is she a blood relative of the human?"

Shuuhei coughed again, his arm tightening his hold on Yuzu; "Kurosaki Yuzu… his only… and younger sister."

Hitsugaya remained silent, his gaze pulled back down at Matsumoto; she lay tangled within a long, black chain, blood dried on the floor beneath her, soft, ginger hair covering his vice-captain's pale face.

He didn't look away from her at Shuuhei's forced voice; "Don't kill Yuzu."

Met with silence, Shuuhei kept on, his voice raspy, his sight on Hitsugaya blurred.

"Someone we have… with us, he can destroy it…."

You don't have to kill her."

"I am here… to take Matsumoto back home; to safety." Hitsugaya's gaze moved to meet Shuuhei's confused eyes; "I was spared my life- so I must spare yours."

-

_"You cannot defeat me."_

-

Grey eyes narrowed at him, struggling to see.

-

_Tension filled Hitsugaya's body as the feel of a soft hand grasping his neck just under his jaw, another on the back of his head within his soft, white hair, suddenly appeared, ready to snap his neck._

_"Shihōin Yoruichi- pleasure to meet you."_

-

Shuuhei remained as he was, Hitsugaya accepting his silence; crouching, the young shinigami pulled at Kazeshini wrapped around Matsumoto, surprised the shikai lasted in its form even as Shuuhei struggled to keep from dying.

Tossing the zanpaktou towards Shuuhei's feet, Kazeshini clanging on the floor as it finally returned to its original form, Hitsugaya slid his arms under Matsumoto's body, standing slowly with the woman in his arms.

"…Hitsugaya taichou…." Looking at the male, the captain stood silent; "Hai?"

"Next time you come for us… leave this girl out of it. Leave his home, in peace…."

Moving his gaze from Shuuhei's, down to the shaken brown eyes staring right back into his own, Hitsugaya nodded, turning with Matsumoto in his arms.

Wordlessly, feeling Yuzu's brown eyes on him, Hitsugaya stepped forward, moving with shunpo.

---

Amber eyes opened in a haze, Ichigo blinking numerous times before his vision cleared, his head turning to either side, finding the room- what was left of it- empty with candles scattered about.

_What-?_

_-_

"_**Move the **_**fuck**_** aside, King."**_

_Snapping his head up, Ichigo shocked Renji to the core, half a Hollow's mask covering his handsome, dirty face, yellow irises surrounded by black staring down Renji._

_-_

His breath hitched, his mind flooded with the sounds of clashing blades, windows shattered, walls destroyed; he remembered losing his mind to his Hollow.

_He… I let him-_

Quickly sitting up, Ichigo hissed at the searing, burning pain shooting throughout his torso, his vision blackened for some seconds; panting, biting his lip as he felt his bandages, Ichigo remained sitting, shaking from the struggle.

-

"_Ichigo."_

"_I-I…"_

_"I… I feel you… all the way at your house…."_

_Violet eyes looked back into his._

_-_

"Yuzu… she, she has a reiatsu… Did they-?" He looked up as a shadow moved over the blanket covering him, Urahara standing just beyond the room's entrance; "Urahara."

W-what happened? Where's Yuzu? Rukia? Why… why am I still alive?"

Urahara walked over to Ichigo's place within the wrecked room, Benihime as a cane again, his eyes shadowed from Ichigo's gaze.

"Soul Society has pulled back for now… we've moved their men and women far from here, with Abarai Renji, to be found by them- soon, I would suppose. Tessai is there, finishing any emergency treatments."

Rukia-san, she is resting, holding up…."

Ichigo swallowed a pained groan, refusing to lay back down, fresh blood seeping into his bandages.

"Did they go after Yuzu? Did they sense her?"

Urahara was silent for a few seconds before answering; "Shuuhei somehow made his way out of here."

Yoruichi-san went to them not long ago…."

Huffing, Ichigo's arms gave up their support, the male falling back onto the mat; they remained silent, Urahara sitting down beside him, Ichigo's eyes on the cracked ceiling above.

"My… Hollow."

"We restrained your Hollow from killing him."

Looking away from the ceiling, Ichigo's eyes moved onto Urahara; "Take me to Rukia."

---

Unohana's infirmary was filled with her officers clearing as many of the rooms as possible, groups sent out with stretchers, the captain waiting patiently by the doors to their building.

Close to the infirmary, along the small woods' edge, a door appeared as Unohana's men arrived, Hitsugaya stepping out from the light with his vice-captain in arms.

Falling to his knees, Hitsugaya allowed the fourth squad's officers to take Matsumoto from him, hands wrapping around his arms to gently pull him to his feet; "Hitsugaya taichou, please let us-."

"I'm fine." Shaking off their grasp, Hitsugaya followed behind the men carrying Matsumoto on the stretcher, her blood on his uniform and arms, Unohana walking out to meet him as they hurried his vice-captain in.

Others remained around the two captains, waiting for orders.

"Unohana-san… I need your officers to come with me, and retrieve our shinigami."

Unohana had a sad smile to her, raising her hand to keep Hitsugaya from speaking further; "Twelfth Division have located their reiatsu."

My squad can handle the situation on their own, now. You, however, I need you to come inside and rest, taichou."

Sighing, Unohana's squad members leaving for the Twelfth Division, Hitsugaya nodded, following behind the gentle captain.

---

Unohana poured steaming tea as Isane quickly treated Hitsugaya's wounds, stretchers after stretchers carried into the infirmary past the door into his room, his eyes locked on the ceiling above.

"Isane fukutaichou…."

Surprised at Hitsugaya's voice, Isane paused in her movements, silent for him to speak again.

"I am fine; I want you personally treat Matsumoto. She needs your care."

Stuttering, Isane looked over to Unohana, her captain nodding silently; finishing the bandage she had started, Isane quietly bowed, leaving to find Matsumoto's room.

Sitting down beside Hitsugaya's bed, Unohana held her steaming cup, setting one down on the small table within the male's reach.

"I can tell by your eyes you are not back home alive, hardly injured, because of victory."

Hitsugaya's fists clenched, feeling various reiatsu belonging to captains and lieutenants moving towards the infirmary; "I am ashamed, my life spared in battle. I am a captain, I know any day could be my last…."

But…."

Unohana remained quiet, her members rushing within the hallway beyond the open door.

"But I can't help but feel grateful. Matsumoto could have died had I not been free to find her."

"You all tried your best; no one can look down upon you for coming back defeated, but with every man and woman sent under your command alive, taichou…."

"Arigato…."

---

Ichigo stood still at the doorway, Urahara next to Rukia's mat, her hand hovering above her stomach, Rukia performing healing kido on herself.

His eyes remained fixated on her exposed stomach, ice covering the large wound her kido was slowly closing up; "Rukia?"

"I've told you before- I can take care of myself." Looking up at Ichigo, violet eyes widened, Rukia's small gasp surely heard by Urahara standing beside her.

White bandages stained red covered his torso, heavy padding on his left shoulder, other numerous bandages scattered about his body.

A small smile ghosted across his lips, his amber eyes catching the kido's glow within them, focused on Rukia; "I know."

If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to fight from the very start…."

Silently excusing himself, Urahara left the pair to themselves, pausing beside Ichigo to urge the male to keep from standing long.

Waiting for Urahara to step past him into the hallway, Ichigo slowly walked over to Rukia, kneeling beside her; a small hand held out for his to take, Ichigo wrapping his large hand around hers, gripping it tightly.

His gaze back on her stomach, his brows furrowed; "Why do you have ice on your wound?"

Rukia smiled, the wound close to being healed.

"To stop the blood flow; I did the same for Madarame…."

Moving his gaze along Rukia's body to find her violet eyes, Ichigo frowned, a flicker of fear crossing his eyes; "My Hollow took over…."

The last of her wound closed off, Rukia releasing the glow, slowly sitting up.

"I felt it… I felt your reiatsu change as we fell."

"The Vizard was able to stay as himself when he brought out his mask…."

Silent as she stared at their hands, Rukia eventually looked back up at him, her eyes set firm; "Then use him to learn how to do the same."

---

Yoruichi carefully held a limp Yuzu against her, the shinigami walking into the wrecked shop, calling out for Urahara; coming out from the hallways, Urahara hurried over to Yoruichi, taking Yuzu from her arms.

"Was she unconscious when you found her?"

"No; the poor thing was in shock when I came. I don't know what happened over there, but the house is ruined."

"And Hisagi?"

"Dying; he made me bring Yuzu here first, but I don't know if he'll be alive much longer…."

I won't be able to heal him as well as any chance Tessai might have."

Frowning, Urahara felt for Tessai, his friend of many years yet to come back from leaving the invading shinigami at the bridge.

Turning back to her, Urahara kept his gaze shadowed; "Go to him. If you can move him, bring him back to us, down beneath the shop."

Nodding, Yoruichi vanished with a single step, Urahara looking down at Yuzu in his hold.

"Don't let her heart die, Yoruichi-san."

---

Hinamori stood silently beside Kira, the vice-captains leaning close against the wall, letting Unohana's officers rush past them.

"Hitsugaya-kun won't let me in to see him…."

Kira glanced beside him at the shorter vice-captain, resting a hand on her shoulder, the female's eyes locked on the floor; "Now, Hinamori-san; he must want to report to the captains first before letting his friends see him."

He is a taichou, afterall."

Nodding, sniffling before she raised her head to smile softly, they continued in the hallway, their fellow fukutaichou Iba Tetsuzaemon heading towards them within the hallway; "Iba-san!"

"Hinamori-san, Kira; not surprised to see you here, with what happened to Matsumoto-san, even Madarame and Abarai."

Shocked expressions stirred his confusion, Iba shifting nervously; "Or not, from the looks of your faces…."

"Rangiku-san and Abarai-san are **here**; and Madarame-san?" Hinamori looked frantically about them, her hand shaking.

"But I can't feel them, Iba-san! Are they that badly injured?"

Iba frowned, regretting being the one to tell the younger female of their friends; "Hai, Hinamori-san."

They lost a large amount of blood, Abarai's body nearly torn apart."

Hinamori clasped her hand over her trembling lip, eyes brimmed with tears.

"That horrid human! What has this come to; Iba-san, Kira-san?"

Answered with eyes just as lost as hers, they remained silent, staying close to the wall, out of the way.

_What are we going to do?_

---

"_I like you, Shuuhei. You're different."_

_Choking on the chilled sake he drank, Shuuhei blushed, a drunk Matsumoto beside him; "R-really, Matsumoto-san?"_

"_H-ai." Overwhelmed by hiccups, her large chest moving with each, Matsumoto gulped down more of their drink, gasping as she tore the bottle away._

"_You… you won't ever, ever, ever, never hurt me, Shuuhei."_

_I know it."_

"_No, I won't, Matsumoto-san…." Shuuhei allowed her to take his drink, laughing at her sloppy aim for her mouth; "I think you've had enough."_

"_N-never! I am not as think as you drunk I am! And stop using hornirifics, Shuuhei…."_

"_Hai… Rangiku."_

"_Now drink, or are you too good to drink with me!"_

_-_

_What have I done?_

The house was silent around him, the chilled night air enveloping Shuuhei, his blood dried on his skin, on the wall and floor.

_-_

"_You know my directive, Shuuhei; you're at fault for this! We weren't supposed to end up like this!"_

-

The pain from the injury to his skull no longer hurt- numb. He could hardly feel his body, his breath shallow and forced, Kazeshini dull on the ground before him.

-

"_Do you snore, Shuuhei? Taichou says I snore as loud as a man!"_

"_I-I don't know if I do, Matsumoto-san… I've never had anyone to tell me-."_

_-_

"_Did you know you snore exactly five minutes…."_

_-_

A smothering pain pushed within his chest, his eyes brimmed with tears at the memory of brown eyes looking down into his, her lengthy, soft brown hair cascading down over the couch's edge.

-

"_And never again for the rest of the time?"_

_-_

His vision darkening, breaths far apart, a single tear ran along one of his scars.

_I'll miss you, kid._

_---_

"R-Rangiku-san! I'm so happy to see you awake!"

Blue eyes found Hinamori beside her in a bright room, gentle hands holding hers, Kira and Iba moving into view; "Hai, we're glad Isane-san has kept you with us…."

Frowning, looking over to the other side, Matsumoto gasped at the sight of Isane, tightening her hand around Hinamori's; "I-Isane-san? Why… how am I…?"

"Calm yourself, Matsumoto-san. You should hardly even be talking; I did not expect you to wake so soon."

I am still healing your wounds."

-

"_Reap, Kazeshini!"_

_-_

Moving her gaze onto herself, Matsumoto found her chest and arm bandaged, Isane using healing kido on her stomach and ribs' wounds.

"I'm… how am I alive?"

Hinamori reached over to pull Matsumoto's chin towards them, her eyes glazed; "Don't ask why, Rangiku-san! Just be happy you came back alive after facing that awful human, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Suddenly crying, Matsumoto cringed at the memory of Shuuhei holding the girl against him, striking at her with Kazeshini; "I… didn't fight the human."

Even Isane turned to Matsumoto in shock, all her friends, her fellow fukutaichou staring with confusion at her; closing her eyes, Matsumoto gripped Hinamori's hand further.

"Hisagi… Shuuhei was the one I faced!"

---

"What do you mean they aren't dead yet?" Kenpachi's voice sounded menacingly within the tight room they stood in, Hitsugaya's hunched shoulders comforted by Unohana and Ukitake on either side of him.

"As I reported clearly, Zaraki- I have not returned with victory."

"The hell is Madarame torn up for, then!" Tousen and Komamura flared their reaitsu at Kenpachi's growing anger, the latter scowling before calming down, crossing his arms.

Looking over at Hitsugaya and Unohana, he growled; "Least tell me he roughed up the human bastard."

Or did he have his fun against that rebel vice-captain?"

Hitsugaya sighed, shaking his head; "Madarame didn't fight against either of them."

Abarai fukutaicho was the one to engage the human, and Matsumoto fought Hisagi Shuuhei; when I left with my lieutenant, he was on the edge of death."

He felt Tousen tense at his words, aware of the conflict the captain felt, regretful of the worry he brought him.

"Answers nothing about Madarame! Who did he lose to? Where did the damn ice on him come from!"

Raising his turquoise eyes to the doorway behind the captains gathered about him, Byakuya standing silently, Hitsugaya spoke loud and clear-

"Kuchiki Rukia."

---

"Ichigo…." Rukia's soft voice tore the male's gaze from his sister's form, Yuzu cradled in his arms, her injuries from Haineko treated, still asleep from the exhaustion her body suffered.

_What did you go through, Yuzu? What did I fail to protect you from?_

"What, Rukia?"

Violet eyes saddened, looking up towards the basement's sky, the pair sitting alone with Yuzu against a large boulder; "I… I can't feel him, Ichigo."

Frowning, Rukia locked her gaze with amber, clutching the front of her robes.

"I can't feel Shuuhei! I can't!"

Ichigo's skin ran cold, his eyes immediately on Yuzu, his throat tight; _no._

_You can't have…_

-

"_Fine, fine; I won't leave."_

_-_

_You can't… leave._

_---  
_

"Tessai! Tessai, over here!"

Yoruichi yelled desperately for the male as he approached the house by foot, Yoruichi pushing her reiatsu into her healing kido, her yellow eyes burning into Shuuhei's still body; "Hisagi! Hisagi, don't you **dare** die! Stay alive now!"

Climbing over the debris, Tessai rushed over to Shuuhei's fallen form, Yoruichi holding her kido as Tessai gathered his reiatsu, quickly looking over Shuuehei's injuries; "What happened to him? How did he leave my barrier?"

Holding his hands over Shuuhei's body, Tessai frowned, Shuuhei's chest no longer rising, his last just seconds before; "He's not breathing!"

---

Yamamoto stood calm before his assembled captains, Hitsugaya standing beside Unohana, all their vice-captains present except for three.

"Hitsugaya taichou."

Inhaling deeply, Hitsugaya stepped forward, turning to face their Captain-Commander; Yamamoto remained silent, looking at Hitsugaya far too long for Kenpachi's liking.

"Well, are you going to talk or not, Old Fart!"

Growling, Hitsugaya snapped at the older captain; "Zaraki!"

"Enough!" A single second passed for the captains to step down, Yamamoto's face emotionless as before.

"You've returned without victory, Hitsugaya taichou."

Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, and Hisagi Shuuhei have yet to be captured or killed."

How did you return, so?"

Glaring at the floor, Hitsugaya raised his eyes just under Yamamoto's own; "Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihōin spared my life and of each shinigami under my command in exchange for a halt of the attack."

I knew my vice-captain and every other shinigami were near death, as well as for Abarai fukutaichou and Madarame Ikkaku."

Seeing as how we had nothing to gain in our absolute defeat, I… I chose to save my officers."

"Unohana taichou reported your statement of Hisagi Shuuhei 'near death,' however?"

"Hai…." _He... he didn't say anything of my choice… Of my loss._

Silence held within the large room, Yamamoto's captains still and attentive; "We shall have our surviving officers recover for battle once more."

Full, detailed reports will be distributed to make training precise in skills needed against our enemies."

Let us pray Hisagi Shuuhei has found death tonight, no longer prolonging his certain end by our laws."

Hitsugaya frowned, his eyes on Tousen; _what have you decided?_

_-_

"…_Hitsugaya taichou…." Looking at Shuuhei, Hitsugaya stood silent; "Hai?"_

"_Next time you come for us… leave this girl out of it. Leave his home, in peace…."_

_-_

"_Don't kill Yuzu."_

_-_

_Are they a threat to us, or do they wish to just live in peace in their own world? Heartless souls with power, or powerful souls with a heart?_

_-----_

So I, KurosakiLove, stupidly cried reviewing my own writing. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE TO HISAGI?! D: The music, just reading my own words on him, I cried! Shame.... I started bawling with "Don't Give Up" by Still Standing playing. D:

And I'm such a bitch for leaving on this note until June. x] Have I ended Hisagi's life or not? I have no fucking clue! I was shocked I didn't have him rescued and healed and all that pretty stuff.

This is not the last of SMD more action-y side. It's crucial to know your honest opinion of the action scenes. SMD is my first story, remember that!

Hm, the flashbacks have been big in the last chapters (what, since Chapter 46?) I won't need them soon.

I appreciate your support more than you could possibly understand :) *hug*

Much love, and take care-

KurosakiLove~


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Strawberry Meets Death

Hello, hello!~ I've missed you so :)

Sorry, but first thing's first- I am fuckin' _**pissed**_ at the fact my line/scene breaks are **gone**, making it frustrating as all hell to read!

At first, reading other stories recently, I thought the author was a douche bag for just throwing everything together, no breaks anywhere at all- but HEYYYY, it has happened to all of us! What the fuck, FFnet- **what the fuck?**

Hopefully the line breaks from the editor work. If not, things will not be pretty.

I sorta liked this chapter. Pulled it out of my ass as always. It was written in one go, with only a single edit, so hopefully you like it. It's been months since I've been able to write a chapter! School is finally on break... I hope to end SMD by the start of Fall semester :)

I hereby claim title rights for an upcoming story (don't want anyone naming their story this in the meantime :P Haha): NaOCl. Figure it out ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters, direct quotes or concepts from Bleach.

_kosode, tabi_ and _waraji_- the white 'undershirt,' the 'socks,' and the 'sandal'

* * *

**Due to (-) no longer working as line/scene breaks:**

**1) **Remember that thoughts are in _italics _with NO quotations. They usually avoid sounding third person 99.99% of the time...**  
**

**2) **Flashbacks are in _italics_ and can include quotes around dialogues**.  
**

* * *

"_K-Kaien-dono!"_

_Warm blood soaked her uniform, her small hand tightly grasping her lieutenant's robes; her blade shook in her grasp, still piercing through his chest, Kaien's body heavy as she held him against her._

_The rain became heavier with every second, her hot tears mixing with the cold drops from the sky above._

_She whimpered as Kaien struggled to raise his arm, slowly embracing her, coughing out blood at his attempt to speak. Breathing heavily, his dark hair mopped over his dull eyes, Kaien finally whispered his last words to his student- to his friend._

"_I'm sorry, Kuchiki."_

_Thanks to you… I can leave my heart here."_

_

* * *

_

_I remember this pain…._

Rukia held Yuzu close as Ichigo sped out from the basement to his ruined home, Rukia's hair billowing in the air shot off by Ichigo's shunpo; cradling the younger girl, Rukia bit her lip at the ache within her chest, still unable to feel Shuuhei's reiatsu.

_Don't leave your heart, Shuuhei…._

_

* * *

_

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo stumbled into his trashed house, a large glow of light illuminating the dust in the air, casting shadows onto the wall.

Coughing, cursing as he slipped on glass, Ichigo turned into what used to be their small dining room, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Shuuhei, Yoruichi pushing the heel of her hand against his chest.

Tessai strengthened his kidou, his words hurriedly chanting the incantations, Yoruichi counting each pump against Shuuhei's chest.

"Yoruichi-san…." Only met with her yellow eyes for a second, Ichigo stood silent as he could only watch, Yoruichi leaning over Shuuhei to breathe into his still lungs.

Straightening out, Shuuhei's chest still motionless, Yoruichi gave his chest short pumps, her jaws grinding together with frustration; "Breathe!"

Leaning over once more, Yoruichi pinched close Shuuhei's nose, covering his mouth with her own; she breathed once, Ichigo's own breath caught in his throat, his chest tightened painfully.

She breathed twice, a smile across Tessai's lips at the sight of Shuuhei's chest barely rising again on its own.

* * *

Turquoise eyes stared straight ahead at the wooden doors before him, Hitsugaya standing alone within the hallway; raising his hand, he traced the engraved symbol of the Ninth Division on the large doors, finally pulling back to knock.

"Come in." Stepping into the quiet office, Hitsugaya walked up to the single, large desk across from the doorway, Tousen sitting on the other side of it.

"Young Hitsugaya taichou; I was beginning to wonder how much longer you were going to stand out there…."

"I was trying to figure out what I came here."

Tousen gave a small smile before he motioned to another chair at the desk, listening to Hitsugaya's footsteps; the young male walked around the desk towards the offered chair, not able to keep from thinking that _it looks as though no one has sat in it for months…._

Pulling out the chair, Hitsugaya sat down, Tousen hardly having to shift in his seat to face him better.

_This was definitely the place of his lieutenant._

Tousen's voice brought him out of his thoughts; "Hisagi fukutaichou… 'was near death' if I heard correctly during the meeting…?"

Swallowing, unable to look directly at the captain beside him, sitting in his lost lieutenant's place, Hitsugaya spoke softly; "H-hai…."

It seemed he won the battle against my vice-captain, but the image of him, sitting there, fighting to just breathe…."

Finally looking up at Tousen, Hitsugaya frowned as the memories flooded his mind, his small hand clenching into a fist upon the desk's top; "I do not know if he won the battle for his life."

* * *

Tousen silently stood up as Hitsugaya's words echoed within his conflicted mind, slowly walking over to his large, open window, his back to the younger captain as he inhaled deeply, gripping the window's frame.

"I couldn't help but notice your reiatsu was heavy, and confused, during the meeting with the Captain-Commander."

May I ask what is, troubling you? I doubt seeing an enemy near death could have such an effect on you…."

Standing to join Tousen, Hitsugaya walked up to the same window, standing beside the captain as he gazed out; "There was a young girl there in the house where I found them; she had large, brown eyes, light brown hair…."

I am sure it was his blood she was covered in, with a little bit of her own. Her entire body was shaking, Tousen, holding onto Hisagi as if she were to die if she let him go…"

I was spared my life, along with the men and women I took with me. I found my vice-captain defeated by the man I could have sworn my life on that would never have raised a blade to her."

I heard a man's last words ask me to let the child live, to leave her and her home in peace, rather than to end his suffering."

Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya listened to the silence about him, feeling Tousen's careful attention to his words, feeling the older reiatsu match the same emotions as his own, breathing in deeply.

"These are the people Soul Society has named our enemies… but I'm not sure if I see them the same way."

Tousen remained silent for a few moments; "And why are you telling me this? You know it would be frowned upon by others, to know you disagree with Soul Society's verdict."

Hitsugaya smirked, glancing up the taller man; "Because I know you feel the same way."

* * *

Urahara sighed in relief at the sight before him, Rukia turning at the sound of footsteps, her breath taken away as she watched the group approach them within the vast basement; with Yoruichi steps ahead of them, Ichigo and Tessai walked together with Shuuhei between them, his arms draped over their shoulders, his legs weakly walking with them.

"Shuuhei!" Sprinting up to them, Rukia stopped herself from jumping onto him, her hands shaking as she raised them to Shuuhei's dirty face, cupping either side as his head hung low, grey eyes opening to find her violet ones.

"Hey; not every day, I see a noble looking the way you do right now…."

Smiling, fighting back the tears threatening to show themselves, Rukia wiped at the blood and dirt, reaching up to tug at his hair; "Not every day a fukutaichou dies and lives again."

"Didn't you know? I'm a badass."

Laughing, Ichigo and Tessai smiling beside them, Rukia stepped aside, Shuuhei lead a few more steps forward before they placed him down on a mat, Tessai immediately starting his healing kidou again.

Ichigo stood momentarily beside Shuuhei, turning to find Rukia some feet back, his eyes met with exhausted, violet eyes; walking over to Rukia, Ichigo reached up to her stray strand of hair between her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

"You okay?"

Closing her eyes, feeling Ichigo's hand lightly caress her cheek, Rukia clutched onto the black material of his robes, eyes scrunching tight; burying her face against his chest, she let a single tear fall, Ichigo's strong arms around her smaller body.

"I was so scared we had lost him… I care for that idiot, Ichigo."

"I know…."

Rukia pulled on his robes, her jaws tight with frustration; "He was stupid to run off in his state! What idiot goes into battle with the injuries he had!"

Holding her closer to himself, Rukia resting her head on his chest as she glanced over to Shuuhei, Ichigo followed her gaze, glancing past where Shuuhei lay, over to his sleeping sister not far from him.

"An idiot with something to protect and live for, Rukia."

Sighing, Rukia closed her eyes, listening to Ichigo's heartbeat within his chest.

"I know."

* * *

Yuzu lay still on a mat some feet from where grey eyes looked at her, a light blanket covering her slim body, her soft hair lightly contrasting against the white pillow.

Shuuhei kept his gaze on her sleeping form, biting his tongue at the sharp pains from his larger injuries healing rapidly, Ichigo lying beside him as Urahara finished the last of his healing from before. Yoruichi sat between them at the head of their mats, hands gently running through their hair.

"You saved her life, Shuuhei."

"She was dragged into our mess…."

Frowning, Yoruichi glanced over at Yuzu, remembering when she found her, brown eyes filled with terror.

"If she is anything like her idiot brother here… she will move past this, grow stronger from it."

Met with silence, Yoruichi continued running her fingers through their hair, Ichigo sitting up once Urahara finished healing his wounds. Urahara sighed heavily with relief, leaning back on his arms, his eyes up on the basement's sky.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us…."

Yoruichi's hand left Shuuhei's hair, Ichigo standing to find Rukia, Yoruichi moving to sit beside Urahara; "First, Kisuke, put a barrier up around the apartment. We can't keep them here if we want them to recover properly."

We also need to fix the Kurosaki's home before the shop."

Urahara huffed, frowning dramatically.

"Please tell me Soul Society placed the city under a state of sleep before they attacked."

"Hai; we have a few hours before it wears off." Standing, Yoruichi dusted off her pants, pulling Urahara up from the hair, the male whining loudly.

"Tessai; I'll go bring back Jinta and Ururu. Urahara will work on the barrier around the apartment."

Is Shuuhei stable enough?"

Looking up at the exotic woman beside him, Tessai nodded; Urahara clapped his hands.

"Good! I will be needing Tessai-san's help with the barrier."

Kurosaki-kun! Come over here and help me move Shuuhei!"

Walking over to the group, Rukia following beside him, Ichigo crouched by Shuuhei's side, grey eyes on him.

Sparing a second's worth of a glance up into Rukia's violet eyes, Ichigo helped Shuuhei sit up, looking over at Yuzu some feet away; "Rukia, can you take Yuzu for me?"

"Of cour-."

"Let me, Ichigo." All pairs of eyes were on Shuuhei, his bloodied form slowly moving to stand, his hand tightly holding Ichigo's for support.

Rukia glanced over to Yuzu, moving her eyes back on Shuuhei; "You are still weak, Shuuhei…."

Breathing heavily from his movements, Shuuhei released his hold on Ichigo, straightening his back, standing on his own as he held Rukia's gaze.

"Please."

* * *

Urahara left with Tessai to join Yoruichi and the children after completing the barrier, Rukia locking the door behind her as they slowly moved into their apartment, Yuzu held carefully in Shuuhei's arms.

Making for the stairs, Shuuhei stopped at the feel of Ichigo's hand on his shoulder, quietly waiting for the male to speak.

"Let me take her from here, Shuuhei. Let Rukia help you clean up…."

"Hai." The males gently switched Yuzu into Ichigo's arms, Rukia catching the apparent relief of strain on Shuuhei, noting the way he shook, holding back his heavy panting.

Quickly moving to Shuuhei's side, Rukia wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning his weight against her as she draped his arm over her shoulder; "Come on…."

Ichigo moved upstairs as they stepped into the bathroom, Rukia sitting Shuuhei down on the toilet's cover. Sweeping the stall's door open, Rukia quickly turned on the water to a hot temperature, the mirror fogging up soon after.

"Rumor once was you only looked the way you did today when Shiba fukutaichou left us."

"Rumor is you are an idiotic idiot I can call a friend and know you will be by our side."

Rukia pulled at the white sash around his waist, dropping it to the floor before she slid his torn kimono and kosode off his shoulders, grimacing at the numerous cuts still left behind.

"Honored to have received that look, Kuchiki."

Smiling softly, Rukia removed his tabi and waraji, standing to grab a towel; tossing it onto his lap, she waited for Shuuhei to wrap the material around his hips, over his hakama, Rukia crouching in front of him.

"Up." Lifting his hips as she pulled the hakama off, Shuuhei cursed at the effort, his arm supporting his weight shaking.

"There, now come on, the water is long ready." Holding her smaller hand, Shuuhei let her pull him off the seat, stepping in carefully into the shower; "You know, it's times like this my bathtub would have been much more helpful than this damn coffin."

Rukia laughed, grabbing the wash cloth, soaking it before she began to carefully run it over his bloodied, torn up skin.

* * *

Ichigo left Yuzu alone after some time sitting by her side, his younger sister warm within the blankets, safe within the large bed in Shuuhei's room.

Cursing at the single step creaking under his weight, Ichigo stepped off into the living room, Shuuhei and Rukia slowly walking out from the bathroom.

Ichigo fought back a grimace, the cuts now clearly visible on Shuuhei's skin, twin scars on his back and chest, thin as a blade.

Shuuhei ruffled Rukia's hair in gratitude, moving his gaze onto their couches; "I only fit on one- so I hope you two haven't dirtied it like the table."

Rukia held back a smack as Ichigo shook with laughter, moving up to Shuuhei, patting his shoulder.

"I don't want my little Yuzu to wake up alone and confused, wondering if you've left us or not…."

And yeah, we've dirtied it just a bit."

Shuuhei groaned annoyingly, shoving them weakly from his side, slowly moving towards the stairs. Rukia lightly smacked Ichigo's chest at the feel of his arm around her, watching Shuuhei climb the first two steps; "Shuuhei, have Ichigo help you."

"No. If you could climb them with a sore ass, I can climb them with a few cuts."

A hot, heavy blush rushed across Rukia's skin, the petite female stuttering, Ichigo choking on his laughter beside her.

Satisfied with the look of horror on her face, Shuuhei continued on up the stairs, smiling despite the sting of every step.

* * *

Morning light shone through their curtains unavoidably, the apartment filled with light stirring; Shuuhei and Yuzu hardly moved within the numerous blankets, the young girl in the exact position her brother had left her in, Shuuhei laying with his back against her.

Their breathing in sync, they continued their heavy rest, the sun's warmth pouring onto their blankets.

Under the same warmth within another room, amber eyes hesitantly opened, a light groan leaving him as his eyes settled upon the red numbers on top the small stand.

_It's Wednesday, isn't?_

Closing his eyes, Ichigo sighed, smiling when Rukia turned over in her sleep, now lying against his back, her bare leg over his hips beneath their blanket.

Turning onto his back, he pulled her onto his chest, Rukia's violet eyes opening in a sleepy haze.

"Morning, midget."

"Quiet, idiot." Stretching on top of his large body, Rukia's shirt rode up, her slim stomach against his; a shiver ran over his skin at the feel of Rukia's softer skin, one of her legs tangled with his, warmth touching along every inch of his leg.

"Ichigo- I don't want to go today." His smaller shinigami stared down at him as she rested her chin in her hands, her elbows supporting her up on Ichigo's chest; "And I know you rather stay here with me than go to school…."

"You're a horrible influence on me."

Rukia grinned, moving to lean down, their lips meeting hungrily.

* * *

"Kisuke, we need to go work on the shop now."

Yoruichi nudged at her sleeping friend against the wall, Tessai sleeping beside him, Ururu and Jinta asleep on their laps; "Urahara, wake up!"

Snorting, eyes opening lazily, Urahara groaned at his sore neck and back, looking up with a frown.

"Why are you awake already?"

"I didn't sleep. I went to Soul Society…." Urahara stilled at her words, Tessai even awakening at the sudden tension; "You went to Soul Society?"

"Hai. I spoke to dear Ukitake, caught up with the news, got some help retrieving part of my fortune back home…."

"What do you need money for?"

Glaring at her friend, Yoruichi kicked his foot, Urahara whining loudly; "Do you really think I was going to leave their home like this!"

Looking around the Kurosaki residence, bare of any previous furniture and decorations, the walls and floors repaired between all five of them, Urahara found himself agreeing, looking back up at Yoruichi with a sigh.

"I believe Isshin will be out of town until the end of the week… they'll have time to finish by then."

So- what information was Jyuu able to give you?"

Yawning, Yoruichi crouched in front of Urahara, her elbows resting on her knees; "Yamamoto has every shinigami and officer from the attack providing a detailed report of us; of our techniques, of our speed, our strength."

He will be having every division training accordingly."

Urahara nodded in understanding; "We'll have to train our young ones further, then."

"Kisuke… Ukitake has a feeling Byakuya will not stand down much longer. He may be a noble, but he also has his pride…."

"I am sure you could have your fun against him. You could test how much he truly did learn from you, whether he wants to admit it or not."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, swiftly kicking his foot again; "We both know it's neither of us he will be fighting against for pride…."

Comforting his aching foot, Urahara remained silent for a few seconds, his eyes on the cracked photo of Ichigo they had placed back onto the wall with the other frames.

"Kurosaki-kun would not survive against such strength."

"The Vizards are in Karakura, aren't they?"

"Yes. Seems as though Hirako Shinji had a small chat with Kurosaki-kun, with a little bit of kidnapping and possibly some violence."

"What did he tell Ichigo?"

"Never got to it. Shinigami with raging zanpaktou coming after us interrupted the conversation after Ichigo insulted Kuchiki-san."

Kicking Urahara's foot again, Yoruichi stood up, lazily walking about the living room.

"Let them train on their own for now. Give them time to rest. We can talk to him about it later."

Urahara nodded once more, pouting over the fresh ache in his foot.

"Very well, Yoruichi-san; shall we head back to what's left of our shop?"

"Hai."

* * *

"Matsumoto; glad to see you better from when I found you."

Hitsugaya stood silently beside his vice-captain's bed in Unohana's infirmary, blue eyes looking up into his.

"Taichou… I thought you were hurt since we lost…."

"I was spared my life, as everyone else. How else do you think I was able to bring you back?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Hitsugaya glared weakly at his lieutenant, Matsumoto letting a smile show. Moments passed before Hitsugaya spoke again, his eyes strained with confusion.

"What happened in that home, Matsumoto?"

"Nothing of interest, taichou-."

"You could have died!" She froze at his sudden and unusual snap, swallowing heavily under his angry stare; "Taichou…."

"Hisagi Shuuhei was the one man I could have sworn my life on to never hurt you, Matsumoto; yet there I found you, blood on you, his zanpaktou wrapped around you."

Your blood, was on his blade."

Her body shook as she held back her sobs, tears freely flowing, her hands clenched; "What did you expect, taichou? Our directive was to capture or kill them. Did you think he was going to just let me kill him!"

Of course he fought me! Of course he fought for his life!"

I was following my orders, and he was fighting against them!"

She was shocked when his small fists slammed onto the stiff mattress of her bed, his eyes a deep hue; "He loved you! Hisagi Shuuhei would have knelt before you and let you pierce his heart than to raise his blade against you!"

And you, Matsumoto… you wouldn't have let your emotions win over your duty."

Eyes grew wide with shock and confusion, anger soon filling her eyes, Matsumoto pushing herself up to sit, glaring into Hitsugaya's gaze; "I **did** follow my duty! I attacked Shuuhei!"

"You were angry at him and the young girl he was willing to give his life for!"

Silence fell upon them, Matsumoto's cheeks stained red from crying, her arms shaking as they fought to keep her sitting up, her injuries aching.

Hitsugaya frowned, his eyes saddened; "You… would have followed your duty, and your good heart and loyalty to others would have made you suffer silently, but eventually move on, from what you had done."

But you didn't. You followed your anger, you attacked a skilled man with something to protect and fight for recklessly."

Had you followed your duty, had you ignored your feelings…you wouldn't have lost."

Open sobs filled the room, Matsumoto's eyes clenched shut, body shaking from her tears and exhaustion.

"He wasn't supposed to be there! He was supposed to be in that damn shop, protected by the damn barrier!"

He could barely stand and he was there, protecting that girl!"

Looking up at her captain, Matsumoto shook her head, eyes red from crying; "I'm sorry, taichou; he broke through…"

And I never told him."

* * *

Rukia was back in bed when Ichigo came back into their bedroom, both showered, and both strong on skipping classes for the day. Climbing into bed under their blankets, clad in gym shorts and a worn out v-neck shirt, Ichigo laid down beside Rukia, holding her close.

Her voice was soft to his ears, as soft as the feel of her silk slip beneath his hand running along her curves; "Did you check on Shuuhei and Yuzu?"

"Both sound asleep. I'm sure they won't be mad if we don't send them off to school."

Ichigo pulled Rukia closer yet, nuzzling the curve of her neck and jaw, breathing in her scent. A low moan left him as Rukia rolled her hips back against him, Ichigo unable to resist her exposed neck at the tilt of her head, his mouth immediately on her pulse.

A small, soft hand held his larger one, tugging it onto her leg; she led his hand up along her thigh, slipping it beneath the silk covering her body, pushing it past the thin material of her underwear on her hip, shivering as he continued up along her side on his own.

Rukia gasped at the feel of his warm hand cupping her bare breast, Ichigo biting at her neck.

"Woman… you and your habit of leaving out your bra…."

"You mean, leaving it **off**, ne?"

A hard bite at her skin again brought out another gasp, Rukia nearly purring as Ichigo soothed his mark with his warm tongue, kissing it before moving down onto her shoulder.

Placing a single kiss onto her skin, Ichigo tightened his hand against her breast, kneaded it gently; "I'm sorry I said you couldn't hold your own against the Hollow at school…."

"Ichigo, that was before even the attack!" Rukia rolled onto her stomach, Ichigo's hand slipping out from her slip, her violet eyes on him; "You already apologized in your idiotic way, idiot…."

"Well, this is the non-idiotic way, **midget**." Pulled back against him, Rukia sighed, silent for a few seconds; a yelp escaped Ichigo when Rukia suddenly moved to push him onto his back, Rukia straddling his hips, breathing found annoying for Ichigo at the sight of Rukia above him.

Ichigo swallowed with difficulty as Rukia placed her hands on his stomach, sliding them across his chest as she lowered herself against him, her violet eyes dark in hue; moving up closer on his chest, Rukia kept her eyes on Ichigo's, her hands moving onto his arms and up to his hands, intertwining their fingers.

Breaking their gaze, Rukia leaned in to find his lips, Ichigo meeting her halfway; tongues massaging each other, Rukia pushed their hands above beyond Ichigo's head; pulling back from the kiss, Rukia opened her eyes, staring deep into amber pools.

"I promise I can take care of myself, Ichigo…."

Pulling her hands from his, Rukia sat back up on his chest, whispering, "Hainawa."

* * *

"Rukia, the fuck-!" Bright, glowing, snake-like ropes suddenly tangled themselves about Ichigo's arms, his wrists held together as they wrapped tightly around them; "Ru-!"

Lips crashed against his roughly, tongues quick to taste each other, teeth nipping and pulling at each other's lips. Biting down on Ichigo's lower lip, tugging on it as she pulled back, Rukia bit down again, releasing his lip.

"Hush, unless you want me to add another trick."

Ichigo moaned the instant Rukia leaned in again, licking his bleeding lip before slowly kissing him fully. Ichigo continued pulling against his restraints, growling at Rukia's grin between their lips, Rukia pushing off his chest, sitting back on his stomach.

"It's kidou; specifically bakudou, a binding spell. I would teach you, but I myself don't enjoy being trapped, unable to move…."

She moved onto her knees long enough to pull his shirt up, sitting back down as she pushed his shirt up, exposing his lightly structured stomach. Reaching behind her, Rukia placed her hands along the hem of his shorts on either side of his hips, curling her fingers around it, pushing his shorts down a few inches.

Ichigo found himself forgetting to breathe every few seconds, his breath hitching further when Rukia grabbed the hem of her silk slip, removing it in a single, smooth movement of her arms.

She was nearly naked before his eyes, thin material hiding her intimacy from him, Ichigo cursing every piece of clothing still on him. Rukia leaned on his stomach to push herself down his body, stopping once she felt his arousal against her, Ichigo bucking his hips with frustration; "**Rukia**…."

Smirking, Rukia slid her hands up to his chest; "I noticed earlier how you shivered just feeling my stomach against yours…."

Lowering her body, Ichigo groaning as he still failed at freeing his wrists, Rukia laid her entire body along his, the heat of their bodies growing with every second.

A shudder ran throughout Ichigo's body at the feel of her tight skin across her pelvis against his, her smooth stomach against his abdomen, breasts against his chest. One hand moved up along his chest to his neck, tracing his jaw with her thumb as her other hand moved down to his hips, his arousal still pressed against her.

A thin layer of sweat grew between them, Rukia moved both her hands below his ribs, pushing herself down his body again, Ichigo moaning loudly as she moved over his arousal.

"I'm sure, Ichigo, I could have killed my enemy by now…."

Rukia pushed off his body to sit up, hooking her fingers around the hem of his shorts and boxers, lifting her body up as she pulled both of his clothing down, pulling them off completely within seconds.

Ichigo strained against the glowing binds, sweat building along his heated skin, his breaths heavy at the sight of Rukia finally discarding of her underwear, his petite shinigami settling on his pelvis.

***** Bucking his hips again, Ichigo pulled roughly against the energy ropes, his eyes a deep brown; no longer willing to wait herself, Rukia reached between their bodies, holding Ichigo's erected sex against her wet core, pushing down on his length.

* * *

"Ichi-!" A gasp cut her voice as Ichigo desperately bucked against her, his entire length buried within Rukia; biting her lip, pushing down on Ichigo's hips, Rukia slowly lifted her hips enough to keep him within her, pushing back down hard- a strangled cry leaving them both.

"I-Ichigo…." Rolling her hips, Rukia felt the small pains disappear soon after, sweat glistening off their bodies, Ichigo's wrists red from his struggle against the binding.

Leaning over him, Rukia reached a single hand onto the wrapping around his wrists, the binding suddenly disappearing, Ichigo immediately grabbing Rukia as he quickly sat up with her in his lap, his shirt already long gone.

His lips roughly claimed hers, hands roaming her body, tangling themselves in her hair, her hips slowly rolling against his; pulling on Rukia's black locks to expose her neck, Ichigo found his mark from earlier, clamping his teeth on her skin.

Rukia hissed at the sharp pain, her nails clawing at his back, Ichigo's hands leaving her hair to run down her back, gripping her hips.

Pulling back from marking her skin, their eyes locked with each other, Ichigo curved his hands down to hook under her thighs- spreading her legs further, thrusting up into her as he captured her lips with his own to muffle her cry.

Grinding against him, nails raking along his back with a hand buried within his orange hair, Rukia broke their kiss, her walls' pulsing pleasure shorter with every movement he made within her; Ichigo's pants short and heavy, his grip on her body certain to bruise, Rukia jerked her hips into him, tugging on his hair.

"Finish us, Ichigo; just finish us…." Her hot, hushed voice slid over his sweating skin, not a second wasted as Ichigo turned their bodies over, Rukia writhing and moaning beneath him with his hips thrusting into her.

Two- five- six- she lost count how many times he thrust into her before their breath caught in their throats, their sexes' fluids mixing within Rukia, certain what seemed an eternity for them to reach such pleasure was only a matter of seconds with the speed Ichigo had pushed into her.

***** Huffing with their skin slick from sweat, they didn't move for some time, their hearts beating violently against each other as they laid there, Ichigo rolling them onto their side to keep from collapsing on her.

"Don't… **ever** keep me… from being able to touch you, woman…."

Rukia laughed weakly, still catching her breath, her heartbeat barely calming down; "But you enjoyed it so much…."

Exhausted, Ichigo simply brushed her messy raven hair back, pulling Rukia close to kiss her; "I'm glad we survived, midget, to be able to be with you like this…."

"Don't ruin it, idiot…."

"Says you, calling me an idiot."

* * *

Still a virgin :) So if that sucked, well too bad you have an inexperienced author in that. Nyuuuhhhh!

Next chapter up by late Friday.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review, tell me what was wrong, good, or simply show some love. :)

Much love, KurosakiLove


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Strawberry Meets Death

Woooo, Chapter 50! :) Holy crap! A bit slow, this chapter, but important in building towards a little idea I have brewing in my head ;) We almost have 400 reviews!~

***Edit: HA. 400 reviews =_= I am such a dummy. Well, you can see how amazed I am at having 400 to begin with :P Almost at _600_. :)**

Sorry I was late on posting this. It was supposed to up since Friday night. But... life happened :)

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the original characters or plot concepts of Bleach.

* * *

Warm water cascaded down Rukia's soft cruves, the smell of Ichigo washed off gently, her skin rid of his trace only to be later covered in his affection all over again.

It was just barely past noon, Ichigo having left to find Urahara, Yuzu and Shuuhei still asleep within the room upstairs.

Shutting off the water, Rukia gathered up her hair, twisting it tightly, watching the water within it drip to the stall's floor. Rukia shivered as she stepped out from the shower stall, quickly grabbing her large, white towel, rubbing the soft material over her skin.

Dressing in shorts and one of Ichigo's old shirts, Rukia brushed her hair dry, shoving her used towel into their hamper before leaving the modest bathroom.

She stood by the bathroom door for a few seconds, her gaze running over their apartment, smiling at the simplicity of their home, never having felt… _like I belong._

Walking over to the stairs, Rukia stepped lightly as she made her way upstairs, carefully opening the door to Shuuhei's bedroom.

Pushing the door open just enough to glance inside, grey eyes found hers, Shuuhei resting comfortably beneath the blankets, smiling softly at Rukia.

Returning the smile, Rukia stepped in, turning to gently close the door. Walking on her toes, Rukia made her way towards the bed, raising the blanket to climb in beside Shuuhei, the male moving onto his side to make room for his petite friend.

Yuzu went undisturbed, only stirring lightly in her sleep, moving closer against Shuuhei's back beside her.

Burying herself beneath the blankets, Rukia quickly settled down close to Shuuhei, her legs curled up against her stomach, her arm now her pillow; she felt Shuuhei pulling the blankets further across the space she shared, smiling as he made sure she was covered completely, his arm moving back under the covers, resting against him.

Shuuhei's eyes slowly became heavy with sleep again, giving in moments later, Yuzu and Rukia asleep on either side of him.

* * *

"Urahara! Yoruichi-san!" Climbing through a large, gaping hole beside the shop's closed door, Ichigo frowned at the destroyed walls and scattered shards of glass, stains of blood every few steps all about him, the sun's rays pouring through every opening.

"Ichigo; what are you doing here?" Yellow eyes found his gaze, Yoruichi standing in the doorway connecting the shop to the house, Ichigo sighing heavily, remembering himself standing there just some hours ago.

_We were there when Rukia felt Yuzu…._

"Had some questions, Yoruichi-san, and came to see if you needed any help with the shop."

"No need to worry about the shop, Ichigo. As for your questions, let's find Urahara and we'll talk."

Following Yoruichi further into the house, they made their way around the debris, Yoruichi passing under a large hole in the ceiling, her soft hair catching the light pouring through before she stepped out of it.

Walking into the same flood of light, Ichigo slowed to stand in the middle of it, his neck craning as he looked up through it, his eyes bright with its reflection.

He was mesmerized by the size of the gash, numerous shards of ice scattered about the beautiful destruction, small drops of water dripping soundlessly as they melted slowly.

_This is her strength…._

"Oi, Ichigo!" Jerked out from his thoughts, Ichigo found Yoruichi step back into a room some feet away, his amber eyes looking up one last time before he made his way over, a drop of water dripping down into his hair as he stepped out from underneath the hole.

Turning into the room, Ichigo found Urahara and Yoruichi, papers and boxes scattered about the floor, broken shelves and a desk occupying the walls.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun! Didn't think we'd see you so soon; thought you'd rest all day."

"I feel fine, Urahara, thanks to you and Tessai. I was hoping to talk to you and Yoruichi-san about some things…."

"And what such things may they be?"

Stuffing his hands into his jeans' pockets, Ichigo bit his lip, Yoruichi and Urahara patient before him.

"Things like my Hollow and that Vizard, Hirako Shinji…."

* * *

Unohana's infirmary was at last relatively calm and quiet, Isane finishing her rounds on the shinigami still held for further recovery, making her way over to the rooms holding Ikkaku and Renji, Matsumoto due for new bandages.

Knocking on the first door, Isane stepped into Ikkaku's room, the male sitting up in bed already; "Please tell me I can leave now! I am missing out on all the fun training those wimpy rookies!"

"I don't see why not, Madarame-san; the ice over your wounds had helped prevent much damage. How does your molar replacement feel?"

"Fits fine…and that woman's damn ice had nothing to do with it. I'm just tough!"

Smirking, Isane shook her head softly, signing off his release.

"Excellent. You are free to return to your duties, Madarame Ikkaku."

* * *

Hinamori sighed as she landed gently on the rooftop of the Tenth Division's barracks, carefully moving down the side on the curved tiles, finding sight of her young friend staring out into the sky just a few stumbled steps away.

"About time I find you, Shiro-chan! I've been looking all over for you."

Frowning, Hitsugaya looked over at Hinamori making her way over to him, glaring weakly at her; "How many times do I need to remind you **not** to call me by any stupid pet names you can think of?"

Giggling, annoying her friend further, Hinamori shrugged his irritation off, sitting down beside him.

"Why are you up here, all alone? You even went as far as to practically hide your reiatsu completely…."

"I just needed to think."

"I… well, I over-heard some of Unohana taichou's division members talking today when I went to visit Rangiku-san…."

They said you had an argument with her."

Rolling his eyes, cursing beneath his breath about 'noisy, gossiping idiots,' Hitsugaya sighed; "Matsumoto is having a rough time dealing with her heart for the first time in decades…."

I couldn't let her deny it further, much less after I nearly lost her back in the attack. We were lucky, Momo."

"She had told us it was Hisagi-san who fought her; I couldn't believe her, not even now after reading her report…."

"It was hard for me as well. But truth of the matter is, it happened, and I don't know what to make of it…."

"What do you mean, Shiro-chan-?"

"Stop with that name!"

"What's troubling you?" Placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, Hinamori sat silently, Hitsugaya trying to gather his thoughts.

"The human ordered to execution has a younger sibling, and she has a reiatsu as well."

"B-but, I thought Kuchiki-san had given the human her powers; how did the girl grow a reiatsu as well?"

Did one of them pass over their power again?"

Shaking his head, Hitsugaya sighed, running a hand through his thick, white hair; "I don't know, Momo."

The look in that girl's eyes… the way he asked for me to let her live, that there was someone who could destroy her reiatsu…."

I don't think he'd endanger her by giving her powers willingly, give her power to see the violence of our worlds."

"…You don't agree with their order of execution, do you?"

Looking over at Hinamori, holding her gaze before looking back out into the bright sky, Hitsugaya frowned, his eyes strained with exhaustion.

"Less and less every day, Momo."

* * *

"_**SHUUHEI!"

* * *

**_

Yuzu gasped for air as she suddenly jerked awake, her heart beating violently within her chest, sweat between her breasts and along her neck.

_W-what-?_

Glancing about her, Yuzu panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings, throwing aside the covers as she stood, stumbling at the rush of nausea.

* * *

"_Growl, Haineko!" __**"RUN!"

* * *

**_

_That w-woman… and Shuuhei- he was bleeding, fighting her-!_

Whimpering, Yuzu stood against the wall, looking around the room she stood in. The bed she had woken up in was large, various blankets on it; numerous piles of novels were scattered about the floor, closet doors taking up a whole wall.

…_where on earth am I?_

She froze when the doorknob began turning, Yuzu struck with a paralyzing fear as the door opened, the young girl unable to breathe- _help me…._

"Y-Yuzu…." Opening the door fully, standing tall in sweats and a tshirt, Shuuhei was shocked to find Yuzu awake, frowning at the look of fear from her entire being; "Yuzu… are you okay?"

There, before her, stood Shuuhei; cuts covered any skin she could run her eyes over, Yuzu shaking as she slowly inhaled, exhaling just as slowly.

"You… you're dressed… normally…."

Shuuhei frowned at her words, looking over himself; "Hai… Yuzu, what you had seen me in was-."

He stopped at the sound of a sob, snapping his gaze up to find Yuzu crying, her small hands clutching at her shirt.

"Yuzu-?" "So it wasn't a dream…."

Grey eyes were struck with sadness, Yuzu trembling in her place across the room, Shuuhei suddenly aware of every cut visible to her eye, his hands unconsciously moving about his arms, trying to cover them.

"Yuzu… we can talk about this later…."

"There's no way… you could have survived…." He stilled at her words, swallowing with difficulty; "What?"

Yuzu… I'm here… what do you-?"

"She practically killed you right in front of me, Shuuhei…." Yuzu stood shaking against the wall across from him, memories flooding her mind, clashing of blades echoing loudly within them, her skin chilling at the memory of his blood over her.

"When they took her… you were barely breathing. Your blood was everywhere… and all I could do was hold onto you…."

You… left us, didn't you…?"

Shuuhei stood in silence, simply staring at her trembling form across from him, their 'little Yuzu' suddenly looking so much older and tired, her eyes pained as they burned into him.

He closed his eyes still in silence, forcing his recovering reiatsu to find Yuzu's, hers wavering weakly, struggling to grow further.

Opening his eyes, staring into Yuzu's, Shuuhei nodded, Yuzu's tears immediately falling.

"I was brought back… couldn't leave just yet…."

Choking back her sobs, Yuzu forced her feet to take a single step, pushing to step again, finally ripping herself from the wall as she ran across to Shuuhei- crashing into his embrace.

"Y-you almost left me! You almost left me, Shuuhei!" Tears soaked his shirt as he held the young girl against him, her thin arms wrapped tightly around him, grasping his shirt in her small hands, her body shaking with every sob.

He let Yuzu cry, silent and unmoving even as he heard rushed steps coming up the stairs, Rukia rushing into the room, her eyes wide at the sight; "Shuuhei…."

She carefully inched close to him holding Yuzu, Shuuhei glancing over to Rukia, holding her violet gaze.

His eyes silently begged Rukia for what she knew could only be to end Yuzu's suffering, Rukia nodding without a word, immediately running out from the room, leaving Shuuhei with the young girl.

Hearing the door to their apartment slam close, he held Yuzu closer as she continued crying, her small hands holding Shuuhei tightly; _hurry back, Rukia._

_Hurry back and end this.

* * *

_

"The Vizards, Kurosaki-kun, were once shinigami of Soul Society. They were exiled and marked as traitors when they obtained powers of a Hollow- Hollowfication- just as you have…."

"But he was able to bring out his mask at will, he was in control of himself… how can I be anything like him?"

Accepting the monster I've become inside is hard enough!"

Urahara frowned regretfully at the young male before him, Yoruichi silent beside Urahara, her yellow eyes hidden from theirs, her face void of any emotion.

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly, hunched over his crossed legs on his elbows, his hands buried in his hair.

"Rukia… told me to find the Vizard and learn from him, how to control my Hollow…."

Silence held as Urahara crouched before Ichigo, his arms resting on his knees, cane in hand to tip his hat back to reveal his grey eyes, Ichigo sitting straight to face Urahara.

"Well, what do you think? Do you agree with Rukia? Or do you think you can repress your Hollow on your own; ignore it, just avoid talking to it?"

Amber eyes hardened, Ichigo's hands clenched tightly into fists.

"I want to learn how to control my Hollow. I won't let him take me…."

"I see… very well, Kurosaki-kun. Yoruichi-san and I will take care of it."

"How can you help-."

"Urahara!" Rukia's voice suddenly rang throughout the ruined shop, Ichigo immediately jumping to his feet, hurrying out to find her, Urahara and Yoruichi following behind.

"Urahara!" She stood panting in the hallway leading into the house from the shop, Ichigo running up to her, his hands gripping her shoulders as he reached her; "Rukia, what are you doing here! What's wrong?"

Urahara came up beside Rukia with Yoruichi, gently replacing Ichigo's hands with his own, turning her to face him.

"Kuchiki-san, what happened? Is it Hisagi-san?"

Catching her breath, Rukia shook her head, inhaling deeply; "Y-Yuzu is awake."

Amber eyes grew wide, Urahara's brow furrowing in confusion, Rukia grasping onto Urahara's arms; "She isn't well, Urahara. Everything that happened, it's too much for her. You need to erase this from her memory!"

Ichigo stood silently aside from them, his chest aching. _What have I done?_

Urahara turned his shadowed gaze onto the young male beside them, his hands squeezing Rukia's shoulders before dropping to his side, slipping into his pockets; "It's not your fault, Kurosaki-kun; she was affected by numerous reiatsu…."

_And it is only expected, as children of your father…._

"I… I think what Rukia says is best…. Erase her memory, before she saw anything of the attack. You can do that, right?"

"Yes, I can. And of her reiatsu, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo stood silent, his eyes burning into the floor in thought, Urahara tugging down his hat further over his eyes.

"She isn't supposed to have it…. Get rid of it."

Urahara slowly nodded, Yoruichi's eyes narrowing on him; "I will need to keep her here with us- Yoruichi-san can care for her."

Stepping around Urahara, Yoruichi firmly grasped Ichigo's arm, her other hand resting on his shoulder. Amber eyes looking into yellow, he saw the promise in her eyes before she spoke; "I won't leave her side, Ichigo. I'll be there when she wakes."

Nodding, Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, their gaze held until they disappeared from each others' sight, Urahara and Yoruichi carrying them with their shunpo.

* * *

Isane gently removed the last of Renji's stitches, the male hissing at the sting, relieved when she dropped the tweezers into the sterilizing tray; "Done, Abarai-san- your wound should be completely healed now."

Stand up, tell me how you feel."

Swinging his legs over the bed's edge, Renji slid off the side, shaking on his legs before he steadied himself.

Sighing, Renji slowly lifted his arms, biting his lip at the pain burning lightly within him, spreading his arms out to his sides just as slowly.

He began to move faster, twisting his torso, crossing his arms across his chest, flexing his muscles; inhaling deeply a few times, Renji grinned in relief as each breath hurt less than before, certain a few days of steady training will ease the pain.

"I'm fine, Isane-san; perfectly fine."

"Great! I was worried I wouldn't be able to heal you as before, since it was much more severe this time…."

Renji continued moving about, his eyes fixed on his zanpaktou resting against the wall, his mind rushing back to the night of their attack….

* * *

_**"I'm nobody!"**__ Within a split second, the creature before him vanished from sight, Renji snapped back into his senses, the vice-captain making to move into shunpo-_

_Stopped by Ichigo's zanpaktou tearing into his torso from his hip, Ichigo's Hollow form grinning wildly in his face; "Too fuckin' slow!"_

_Shoving Renji back as Zangetsu tore out from his body, Ichigo came at him again, slashing into Renji once more before he reached the bloodied dirt beneath them.

* * *

_

"Abarai-san? Are you alright?" Renji jerked back from his memories, finding Isane's worried gaze on him, her hand resting on his arm.

"I-I'm fine… was just thinking."

"Very well, then…." Isane looked hesitant in believing him, however she stepped back, smiling gently.

"You are released from our care, Abarai fukutaichou. Please remember to complete your report of the attack as soon as possible. Yamamoto-san will be expecting it once he is informed of your full recovery."

Nodding, Renji was left to himself within the room, the male glancing about the small room, his mind wandering.

_What will happen now… that we know he holds a Hollow within?

* * *

_

Ichigo pushed open the door to their apartment, the others rushing in with him, the door slammed closed as they made their way up the stairs.

Walking into Shuuhei's room, Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat, Shuuhei sitting on the floor against the bed with Yuzu curled against him on his lap, brown eyes stained red looking up at Ichigo; "I-Ichi-nii…."

"Yuzu…." Before she could push out of Shuuhei's arms, before Ichigo could pull her into his embrace, Urahara stepped around Ichigo, crouching down in a smooth motion; Yuzu's surprised eyes closed the instant Urahara pressed his warm hand onto her forehead, the young girl falling limp in Shuuhei's arms.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but the less I have to erase from her memory, the better."

Only able to accept it, Ichigo nodded, watching silently as Urahara gathered Yuzu into his arms, Yoruichi pulling the door open further as he stepped out of the room.

"Yoruichi-san… please take care of her."

Ichigo didn't bother hiding the worry from his face, yellow eyes holding his gaze softly, a small smile pulling at Yoruichi's lips.

"Don't worry about her. And don't make a move on the Vizard. Wait for us."

Turning out of the room, Yoruichi left the three shinigami to themselves, Rukia standing by the doorway, Shuuhei remaining on the floor; looking up at Ichigo, Shuuhei's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What was she talking about?"

"I need the Vizard from yesterday to learn how to control my Hollow… but, seems as if they plan to handle them…."

"Then I heard right; the Vizard. So they **do** exist…."

Rukia shifted her feet by the door, her arms wrapped around herself; "I'll come with you."

Amber eyes turned onto her, Shuuhei slowly standing up from his place; "Let me know when we are heading out, too."

"Rukia, Shuuhei…."

"Don't bother, Ichigo." Rukia moved beside Ichigo, grabbing hold of his hand, looking up at him; "You won't convince us to stay behind."

* * *

The occasional car speeding by mixed with the soft voices of people, the leaves' rustling adding in, birds chirping within the branches.

Ichigo breathed the chilled air flowing through their open window, the colors of the setting sun's sky just barely visible behind the white curtains billowing softly; sighing, Ichigo sat up to move onto his knees, glancing out the window as he closed it, muting all the sounds.

Falling back onto the mattress, his pillow beneath his head, Ichigo laid there silently, amber eyes on the white ceiling above him.

He closed his eyes, soft footsteps moving into the room, the door clicking shut before the footsteps continued towards him; a small dip in the mattress opened his eyes, Ichigo looking over to his side as Rukia pulled a pillow to her, settling down beside him on her side.

Reaching out, Ichigo grabbed her small hand with his, running his thumb over her soft skin; "Hey."

"I'm sorry about Yuzu. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Looking back up at the ceiling, Ichigo breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

"She has to be fine. I don't know what I'd do if anything else happens to her."

Biting her lip, Rukia stared out their window for some time, the sun completely disappearing behind the distant buildings and mountains, the last colors of the sun's rays dancing on the walls.

"Ichigo, I think, no matter what happens, you'll always be the greatest brother anyone could want…."

Amber eyes opened slowly at her words, Ichigo turning his head to look at her, her violet eyes staring right back at him.

Smiling softly, Ichigo gripped her hand tightly within his own, the couple lying in silence, their room darkening with the night sky.

* * *

Short and simple. A bit of rest of our little group before I dragged them through problems again :)

Comment, review, ask questions, suggestions- or simply show SMD some love :)

Much love, KurosakiLove

PS: My next story will be called **NaOCl: Beakers, Explosions and Sexy Nerds**

;D**  
**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Strawberry Meets Death

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the original names and concepts of _Bleach_.

I do, however, own the relationship I've created between SMDs Yuzu and Shuuhei- so all of you claiming I stole this pairing from fan fictions with **younger publish dates**-choke on your own vomit, assholes.

* * *

"_**I'm nobody!"

* * *

**_

Renji sat silently at his desk within his Division's quarters, piles of documents surrounding him, a single sheet before him, his hand still as he held his pen.

He had only written a few sentences when his pen ran dry, its tip still pressed into the paper, Renji's brown eyes fixed on the blurred words, his mind running through the night of the attack.

_How am I supposed to put that night into words?_

Renji sighed with a growl, the words coming back into focus as he blinked, a hand roughly pulling through his long, crimson hair.

_Does anything else really matter?_

"No." Chucking his pen across the room, Renji pulled out another one, scratching out any previous words he had written, quickly scrawling a single sentence.

Pushing his chair back, yellow eyes in black flashing in his memory with maniacal laughter, Renji left his office, the sheet clutched tightly in his hand as he stepped into shunpo.

* * *

Six captains stared across to the eyes of another six in the large room, their Captain-Commander silently standing to face them all, lieutenants knelt behind their respective captains; Tousen standing alone as Matsumoto stood taller than Hitsugaya, Isane having demanded for her patient to keep stress off her healing wounds.

"Thank you all for immediately reporting to this… unexpected meeting in this late hour; all have received an envelope?"

Various nodding and verbal responses moved about them, all holding the final report of the attack in their hands, the envelope having been their summons to the meeting.

"Proceed, then."

With Kenpachi tearing his envelop apart, the others calmly slipped out the sheet of paper, eyes widening as they read the single sentence-

"_Kurosaki Ichigo has obtained Hollowfication."_

"**The punk has a Hollow?" **Kenpachi easily crushed the sheet into a ball within his hand, Byakuya's cold stare on the larger man; "As assumed by the word 'Hollowfication,' Kenpachi. A child would have understood such as."

"Quiet, you noble prick- all that matters is that I have a new playmate!" Grinning widely, Kenpachi chuckled as Yachiru jumped up onto his shoulders, her small hand reaching up to swat his large spikes with bells.

"Yay, Ken-chan! Please let me go with you when you play with Ichi!"

"Which reminds me, Yachiru- **hey! **Old Fart! What is our next move?"

Send me down there, old man- I'll finish up the brat with a good battle!"

Sighing, Yamamoto kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, opening them to find all his captain's eyes on him.

"Do not take mercy on your divisions; train them for the sake of their lives and of Soul Society. We may soon find ourselves in war."

We wait for the right moment to attack."

* * *

A soft glow held steady within Urahara's trashed shop, Yuzu lying asleep beneath it, Urahara sitting beside her as his hands hovered above her, Tessai across from him whispering the incantations.

Urahara was silent even as he felt Yoruichi step into the room, the exotic woman walking behind him, staring down at the young female on the mat; "This isn't right, Kisuke…."

Isshin's blood destined her to have a reiatsu."

"I know, Yoruichi-san."

"Then shouldn't we discuss this further? Maybe even call Isshin, let him know what has happened?"

"There is nothing to discuss." Looking up at Yoruichi, Urahara held her gaze within the shadow of his hat; "I haven't destroyed it. I am simply sealing it; it'll be just as before…."

Sighing, Yoruichi crouched down, leaning against Urahara to glance over his shoulder.

"We've become soft, Kisuke…."

Laughing, Urahara turned his head to look at Yoruichi's golden eyes, smiling idiotically; "Whatever are you talking about, Yoruichi-san? We're awful souls who care for no one else- Ichigo who? Who is this delicate child here? And who is that short woman who abuses us tough, tall men?."

"Who, who, who!" he asked with a wide grin.

* * *

The moon had found its place high in the dark sky quickly enough that night, the temperature lower than just the night before, leaves falling one by one from their branches, leaving them bare.

Rukia sat against the headboard as she listened to Ichigo's soft breathing, her violet eyes mesmerized by his sleeping features, the moonlight pouring onto them through the open curtains.

Shivering as she eyed the light frost building up on the window, Rukia pulled her legs up close to her body, the over-sized shirt inching up her naked thighs; sighing contently, Rukia moved her hand into Ichigo's orange hair, running her fingers through it, her gaze roaming over his body.

He was sleeping on his back, his pillow beside her thigh, his head resting to the side facing her. Rukia smiled as Ichigo shifted in his sleep, his arm seeking her warmth beside him, wandering under Rukia's thighs to hook around them, his warm hand resting close to her hip.

Shivering, Rukia gently slid her hand over his, following his arm back to his body, taking him in; the blanket rested dangerously low on his hips, his bare pelvis smooth unlike his toned abdomen, the moonlight highlighting each defined muscle, shadowing each groove she yearned to trace delicately with her fingertips.

_Just nineteen…._

Keeping his hand in her lap, Rukia continued to sit there holding it, her violet eyes slowly closing to rest, Ichigo's breathing lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Yuzu's hand rested gently within Yoruichi's grasp, her soft breathing filling the room, Yoruichi's fingers brushing her soft hair; sighing, Yoruichi carefully released Yuzu's hand, standing up from her place beside the mat.

Leaning against the door frame, Yoruichi watched Urahara clean the hallway with little effort on his part, his feet kicking debris aside, his eyes shadowed from her own.

"What are you thinking about, Kisuke?"

Slowly walking over to the doorway, Urahara leaned against the wall beside Yoruichi, tipping his hat up.

"I haven't heard from Shinji nor the rest for decades…."

"Why do you think they've suddenly come? Do you think-?"

"That they've come for Kurosaki-kun? I don't see why they wouldn't. He is a Vizard, just like them."

Turning her gaze back onto Yuzu, Yoruichi frowned, crossing her slender arms across her chest. They remained quiet, a strong chill making its way through the ruined shop, Urahara pushing off the wall; "We might as well move her to their home, Yoruichi-san. She wakes up much too early, so we might as well have her there already."

Nodding, Yoruichi moved into the room towards Yuzu, crouching down to gather her up in her arms; "Get some more blankets, Urahara."

"Hai."

* * *

Ichigo woke with a fierce shiver, goose-bumps covering his exposed skin, frost completely covering the window on the outside, dimming the moonlight pouring into the room.

Rubbing his hands over his arms, Ichigo pulled the blanket up and over his shoulder, rolling onto his side- stopping at the empty space beside him.

_Rukia?_

Throwing the covers aside as he stood out of bed, Ichigo pulled his sweat pants further up onto his waist, making his way towards their door; grasping the door knob, Ichigo turned it, pulling the door open, Rukia making her way through the living room.

"Rukia, what are you doing up?"

His petite shinigami rushed the last steps into their bedroom, pushing the taller male as she stepped in, her small foot kicking the door shut; "I had gone to check on Shuuhei."

"Well, is he alright up there?"

"He's gone-."

"**What!" **Rolling her eyes, Rukia kicked Ichigo on the shin, pulling his attention to her.

"Don't just automatically go insane, Ichigo! I felt his reiatsu with Urahara and Yoruichi; they're with Yuzu in your father's home."

Grumbling as he rubbed his sore shin, Ichigo nodded calmly, shivering in the chilled air again.

"It's colder than last night- how the hell can you sleep naked?"

Another kick forced him to stumble towards their bed, sitting on the edge as he nursed his other shin, his amber eyes glaring at Rukia.

"I am not naked and you're practically wearing nothing as well!"

Pouting, Rukia made little struggle against Ichigo when he reached out to grasp the hem of her shirt- _**my**__ shirt, actually- _ pulling her onto his lap; lying back on the mattress, her legs on either side of his hips, Ichigo slipped his hands under her shirt, curling around her slim hips to cup her back curves.

"You up for school work later today? We have a lot to catch up on…."

Playing with his sweat's drawstrings, Rukia nodded, shivering from the cold; "We should get to bed, Ichigo…."

Sitting up without a word, Rukia falling back onto his lap, Ichigo grabbed her shirt's hem, removing it from her body in one swift, smooth motion; Rukia's surprised protest was cut off by his mouth claiming hers, her small hands buried in his hair as his roamed her nearly bare body, Ichigo tossing the shirt aside.

Moaning against Ichigo, Rukia massaged her tongue against Ichigo's one last time before fisting up his hair, pulling on his short, soft mane, Ichigo growling with protest.

"Ichigo, I meant sleeping, not having-!" Cut off again, Rukia yelped as the male rolled them over, his hips resting between her legs, Ichigo's strong arms holding him above her.

Huffing, a light, thin layer of sweat building up between her breasts, her bra uncomfortably tight all of the sudden, Rukia's breath hitched as Ichigo dived for her neck- his teeth immediately on her pulse, his warm tongue nursing her skin with every bite.

Digging her nails into any skin he had to offer her, her long legs hooked around his hips, Rukia tried her best to fight back any noises Ichigo brought out from her, his erection pressing against her; "I-Ich-!"

Biting down on her skin one last time, moving his lips onto hers, Ichigo pulled his hips back, thrusting back against her wet center covered just by a thin layer of cotton, Rukia's cries muffled by his mouth.

Pushing back against her again, over and over, Ichigo struggled to remove Rukia's bra with a single hand, her legs pushing his sweats down his hips with every writhing movement she made; "Ich… Ichigo!"

N- Ichigo, stop!"

_Stop. _His hips pulled away from her before she could even breathe, Ichigo's hand moving back onto the mattress with her bra loosely covering her breasts, ready to be pulled off; his lips hovering dangerously close to her own, they panted heavily with violet staring into amber, Rukia's hands slipping from his body above her, falling effortlessly onto the mattress.

"We… Ichigo, I don't want us to become nothing else but this…."

Breathing out a short laugh as he pulled back, disbelief evident in his eyes, Ichigo shook his head, leaning on a single arm to run a frustrated hand through his sweaty hair; "Are you serious, Rukia? Are you-? Fuck, that is bullshit and you know it!"

"It's-s not, Ichi-!" "What's **really** wrong, Rukia!"

Blushing heavily, Rukia tore her gaze from his, burning her gaze into the wall, whispering.

"It still hurts…."

Rukia was met with silence, her angry eyes fixed on the wall beyond Ichigo's arm in view, embarrassment overwhelming her.

"I mean, it only hurt afterward, b-but I don't think I… I'm sorry."

She was surprised to feel Ichigo nuzzle her jaw, certain that if she turned to look at him she would find pity, the short woman refusing to put herself through-

Fingers grasped her chin to turn her gaze towards him, shock striking Rukia's eyes when she found guilt instead within his amber gaze, his fingers moving to trace her lips.

"You should have told me, Rukia…."

"I've told you before I can handle-!"

"I get it!" Shutting her mouth under his intense gaze, Rukia was silent, Ichigo's hand back on the mattress.

"I get that you can take anything any bastard gives you, that you don't need me babying you."

But when it's pain that **I** give you… you have to **tell me**."

Biting her lip, fighting back the onslaught of emotions pushing from within her chest, Rukia nodded silently, moving up onto her elbows to meet him in a gentle kiss, Ichigo lowering himself carefully on top of her.

Moving onto his side, pulling her onto hers, Ichigo ran his fingers through Rukia's soft tresses as they continued to gently peck at each other's lips, Rukia's legs tangled with his, her hands moving to finish throwing off her bra.

Holding her close, pulling their blanket over both their bodies, Ichigo gave her one last kiss, both violet and amber eyes slipping close.

* * *

_**The fuck is that noise?**_

Ichigo jerked awake at his Hollow's voice, his eyes heavy as he tried to open them, groaning in annoyance at the sting of the light in his blurred eyes.

_W-what, huh? What are you talking about-?_

There it was- purring; soft, textured pads on his chest, whisks of fur tickling him.

**That **_**is what I'm talking about!**_

Creeping open his eyes, Ichigo found himself staring cross-eyed at a blurred, black nose, yellow eyes beyond it.

"…I don't see you, Yoruichi-san." Smashing his eyes shut, eyebrows deeply furrowed, Ichigo attempted to ignore Yoruichi's resumed purring, her sharp claws kneading into his skin.

_Ouch, ouch, ouch- I won't pay attention!_

"Ichigo…." Her deep, low voice resembling a man's rang out, Ichigo cringing as she dug her nails deeply before retracting them, Yoruichi sitting on her hind legs to paw at his face, meowing above her purring.

"Nyuh-gah!" Swatting her paws away, Ichigo rubbed at his tickled skin, snapping his eyes open to glare at her; **"What!"**

Why are you even here? It's-." Looking over at the small clock, Ichigo frowned, turning his glare back at Yoruichi.

"It's five-fuckin-o' clock in the morning!"

Smirking, her beloved black tail whipping about her sides in mischief, Yoruichi simply purred, stretching on his chest.

"We took your sister back home. She'll be waking up as usual, with questions of course- we simply think you should head home for today."

Digging her claws into Ichigo's skin before leaping off him, Yoruichi hurried out the door as the hissing male threw his pillow at her, her tail narrowly escaping the hit.

_**Fuckin' cat. **_"Fuckin' cat."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo sat up as he rubbed at his stinging skin from Yoruichi's claws, stretching his arms above his head, groaning at his cramped muscles; turning his gaze over to his side, Ichigo smiled softly, Rukia sleeping peacefully beneath the blanket, her body curled up for warmth.

Leaning over her, his hand running over her curves, Ichigo pressed his lips onto her temple, gently shaking her shoulder; "Rukia… wake up. C'mon, midget."

Scrunching her eyes, Rukia mumbled annoyingly, nudging his hand off from her shoulder; "Mhm, we don't have school… leave me alone…."

"I know, but we have to go to my old house, Rukia. Just get up and put on some sweats for outside."

"No." Pulling the blanket over her head, Rukia rolled away from the male, resting against the wall; "**You** go, and I'll sleep."

Laughing at her muffled grumbling, Ichigo crawled over to her, pulling off the blanket to expose her eyes, pulling it further down to her shoulders.

"Do you really want to stay alone, Rukia?"

"I'll be fine; I will catch up later."

Violet eyes looking up at him, Rukia leaned up, taking his lips with her own; "Now go and let me sleep, Ichigo…."

Nodding hesitantly, Ichigo pushed off the mattress, leaving behind Rukia within her blankets as he made his way out of the bedroom, soon leaving through their front door.

* * *

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Lashing out his loyal blade, Renji struck without mercy at his training subordinates, Zabimaru easily taking them out, only few daring to try blocking it.

"Come on, strike! Block! Whatever you do, do something!"

Renji used flash step to randomly attack, his anger threatening to lash out as he tried and tried again to match Ichigo's speed; _but I can't! He was much faster than this!_

"**Strike me!**" One of his division members hesitated before shifting her hands on her katana, speeding towards her vice-captain just as he took out another shinigami, her brown hair billowing about her, her grey eyes determined; ducking under Renji's blade with her own close to her body, she swung upward towards Renji's neck, the male using flash step to retreat-

And immediately come back at her, Zabimaru striking violently against her inexperienced blade. Thrown to the ground from the powerful strike, the female looked up to find Zabimaru's edge at her throat, the surrounding shinigami silent.

Looking down at the young woman at his blade's mercy, Renji narrowed his gaze on her, stubborn, grey eyes glaring back at him.

"You bothered to read the report by Third Seat Madarame from the Eleventh Division, didn't you?"

Taken by surprise, the woman let up her glare, nodding silently.

Releasing Zabimaru from its shikai, Renji sheathed his blade, reaching down to hold his hand out to her.

Staring at her fukutaichou's hand for a few seconds, the young division member reached out and grasped the offered hand, easily pulled up to her feet, another male running up to pick up her fallen blade.

Renji stood tall beside the woman, her height just above Rukia's, dirt smeared across a cheek.

"What's your name, shrimp?"

Sputtering, the female quickly composed herself, nearly growling; "It's Ogawa Haruka, Abarai fukutaichou."

"Che; for having 'distance' as your name, you sure as hell don't believe in it."

Patting her head, Haruka fuming at the annoying petting, Renji turned to the rest of his surrounding squad members, jerking his thumb at Haruka; "See- just as Madarame reported of Kuchiki Rukia; fast and up-front, attacks from below due to their dwarfism-!"

"**Hey!"

* * *

**

Yuzu awoke to the sounds of her brother yelling downstairs, two other male voices joining in, along with the occasional- _meowing?_

Sitting up in bed, Yuzu rubbed at her face, dragging her hands down to her mouth with an exaggerated yawn, sliding her hands off to stretch her arms above her head.

Looking over herself, she pouted as she traced faint cuts and bruises, trying her best to remember the last few days, the yelling from her brother continuing downstairs.

Pulling on a sweater, Yuzu made her way quietly downstairs, freezing in place a few steps up into the stairs as the living room came into view, their modest living room now bare of furniture and even paint.

_What the hell?_

"Oi, get down, Yoruichi-san!"

Going down the last few steps, Yuzu stood silently at the mouth of the stairs as she looked on into the kitchen, Shuuhei leaning against the slim wall covering the fridge from view as a man in a striped hat stood beside the beat table, Ichigo trying to reach something in the highest cupboard as he continued yelling.

"Give it up, Ichigo; she's curled up way in there! You'll have to climb the counter to get her!"

"Get who, Shuuhei?" Yuzu's soft voice ceased Ichigo's yelling and turned all eyes onto her, Ichigo stepping up beside Shuuhei, the older male now standing straight; "Damn; we woke you, didn't we, Yuzu?"

* * *

"_**SHUUHEI!"

* * *

**_

Yuzu gasped at the sudden memory of her pained scream for the male staring at her, a pain piercing deep within her chest, her brown eyes shifting onto the bare walls surrounding them.

* * *

_Her screams were drowned out as wooden panels and glass exploded throughout the living room, the kitchen ceiling cracking as the walls shook violently, plates crashing down on Yuzu from the cabinets._

_She clawed at the floor to drag herself out, stumbling up onto her feet, choking as she breathed in the air heavy with dust.

* * *

_

"Yuzu? Yuzu, what's wrong?" "Yo, Yuzu?"

She snapped back from the unfamiliar memory, turning her gaze back onto Shuuhei and Ichigo staring worriedly at her, the strange man beside them turned towards her, but his eyes shadowed from her sight.

Struggling at the lump she felt caught in her throat, a sadness filling her for unknown reasons as she stared at Shuuhei, Yuzu suddenly lunged towards him, caught by surprised arms; "Yuzu! Yuzu, what's wrong!"

"I don't know, Shuuhei, I don't know!"

Small hands clutched his shirt as Shuuhei looked down at the young female holding him tightly, brown eyes looking up at him, pain and confusion swirling within them.

"I don't know why, but I feel this- this pain when I see you! Like you're not supposed to be here but you are, by some miracle!"

A-and the walls, I remember them being destroyed! Crashing down on me! I remember screaming for you!"

Angry sets of eyes snapped up at Urahara at her words, the older man's eyes remaining shadowed, Ichigo unable to read his expression.

_I thought he erased this from her!_

Pulling Yuzu from Shuuhei's arms, Ichigo moved onto his knees before her, his hands reaching up to brush her growing hair back from her face, Yuzu's large, brown eyes looking down into his.

"I… don't know what you've been reading or watching on tv, kid, but it must have been a dream… you've been sick these few nights."

There's nothing to worry about."

_**Didn't take you for a liar, King.**_

_Shut up. _Rubbing her arms, Ichigo smiled gently, Yuzu sighing in defe- "But what happened to our house, then!"

"Oh, well… Urahara-san here is our landlord in our apartment and he has offered to remodel it up a bit in return for the construction I made for him…."

"Urahara-san?" Looking away from her brother, Yuzu turned her gaze onto the smiling stranger, her brown eyes set intensely on him; "You're the man I always remember just before I forget everything…."

Silence engulfed them, Urahara slowly dropping his smile, Ichigo and Shuuhei looking at each other before both turned their gaze on Urahara.

Coughing, Urahara grinned uneasily at the feel of the males' reiatsu, shrugging before lifting his arms- Yoruichi jumping into his grasp.

"Look what I have for my dear Kurosaki-kun's Yuzu-san!" Holding Yoruichi just below her front legs, Urahara nearly shoved her in Yuzu's face, brown eyes forgetting all pain and worries at the sight of the cat in the man's hands.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Taking Yoruichi from Urahara, Yuzu held the feline close to her chest before letting Yoruichi move her front legs up and over her shoulder, Ichigo rolling his eyes at Yoruichi's smug look, his sister going on and on about 'how cute she is!'

Standing up from his place on the floor, Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, Yuzu running into the empty living room to play with Yoruichi, Shuuhei watching from his place against the wall.

Lightly smacking Shuuhei's arm, Ichigo nudged his head into the kitchen, his amber eyes turned onto Urahara, daring him not to follow them; tugging his hat down further, Urahara followed Ichigo further into the modest kitchen, leaning on the counter-top, silent with his fan covering any expression he could make.

"Alright, Sandal Hat- what the hell is going on?"

"Well, seems as though I just sentenced Yoruichi-san to the life of a pet-."

"He meant of her memory!" Shuuhei whispered harshly at the man across from him, Yuzu's laughter carrying over to their ears, Ichigo's glare capable of death as it burned onto Urahara.

Sighing, snapping shut his fan, Urahara crossed his arms; "I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!" "What!"

Shrugging, Urahara held his ground under their glares and heavy reiatsu.

"As I said; besides- you've convinced her it was just her dreams, and it'll stay out of mind with her new kitten." Urahara nearly purred in amusement, Ichigo holding back the urge to punch him, Shuuhei moving to the battered table to glance into the living room.

Grey eyes settled on Yuzu, shorts exposing long legs for Yoruichi to climb about, Yuzu lying back as she picked up the feline, setting Yoruichi on her stomach with a smile.

"What if she keeps remembering….?"

Urahara walked up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder; "She's a tough girl- she just needs the experiences to show it."

* * *

Hitsugaya stood silently as he watched Matsumoto train their division, his lieutenant using flash step to move about with her zanpaktou, their squad members blindfolded.

Moving across the room in a single step, Matsumoto came behind a young male, easily striking into the padded torso piece they all wore, the male shoved to the ground.

"Not good enough; none of you!" Moving again, Matsumoto took down yet another, the squad member failing to block as Matsumoto had sped up at her from the side.

"Hisagi Shuuhei has a chained zanpaktou! Do you understand any of this! You can **never**-!" Suddenly moving about the room only to return to her place, Matsumoto took a young male by surprise, striking into him without effort; "-predict the movement of he **or** his blades!"

Blind is exactly what you are against him!"

Stepping into shunpo, Matsumoto came behind a male only to side-step and round about to his front- surprised when his blade came up in a split second to block her.

Pushing off his blade, Matsumoto came to a still, looking over at her taichou, a single nod thrown her way from him.

_Well done._ She could feel the male's reiatsu still alert for her, the other squad members nervously moving about in hopes of being avoided, a female yelping when she accidentally moved against Matsumoto.

"Take off your blindfolds!"

In seconds the division members ripped the black material from their eyes, panting after the overwhelming exercise, all eyes on her standing before the male just as tall as Matsumoto, his short, brown hair wild and messy.

Stepping closer, Matsumoto pushed the tip of her blade against the padding protecting his chest, her blue eyes locked with his brown eyes; "What's your name?"

"Kasaki Shū, Matsumoto fukutaichou-san."

"Remove your padding, Kasaki. I have a feeling you won't be needing it as much as the others."

The rest of you- blindfolds back on!" Within seconds the squad members were moving about nervously again, Matsumoto's blade striking randomly and fiercely, Kasaki quickly unfastening the protective padding to resume his training, looking over at his captain beyond the group of shinigami before pulling his blindfold back on.

* * *

"No, Shuuhei! My right, your left!"

Shifting his grip on the large couch, Ichigo quickly followed through the door once Shuuhei turned in the right angle, the males moving to the center of the living room, dropping the couch with a sigh of relief.

Now well into the afternoon, Ichigo stepped outside to thank the truck's driver, stepping back in with a huff, shoving the door close behind him before leaning against it, sliding down to the floor in exhaustion.

Numerous furniture sat piled up in the living room's center, boxes piled up on top of their new dining table, Yuzu and Urahara painting the walls.

"Ichi-nii, we're done with the first coat!"

"You're kidding me, no way you guys finished already!" Standing despite his body's protest, Ichigo made his way into the kitchen, his eyes indeed finding the last wall finished with one last stroke of the brush in Urahara's hand.

"You and Shuuhei took forever, Ichi-nii!"

"Well, we had to pick good things and haul them with our tired asses!"

"Oi, Ichigo, Urahara." Turning to the kitchen's entrance, Ichigo and Urahara found Shuuhei waving them over, the males leaving Yuzu to follow him outside onto the sidewalk, Yoruichi slipping past the door before it closed, jumping up onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"What, Shuuhei?" The male was silent, staring off towards to general direction of their apartment, Urahara tipping his hat up, Ichigo picking Yoruichi off his shoulder into his arms.

"I… thought I felt Rukia's reiatsu flare."

Urahara stilled at this, his own reiatsu searching for their petite shinigami, Ichigo worried and frustrated beside them; "Well?"

"It feels like… she's sleeping."

"**Still?** Are you serious? But, she's alright, then?"

Shuuhei looked over at him, nodding; "But… I don't know, maybe we should go check on her, anyways?"

Yoruichi jumped down from Ichigo's arms, looking up at the three males.

"I will stay with Yuzu- you three go and make sure she really is alright."

Opening the door for Yoruichi, Ichigo looked into the living room, Yuzu picking up the cat at her feet, Ichigo smiling at her; "Hey."

We're going to go get Rukia. If anything, Dad should be home tonight, so keep him well-behaved and don't let him touch anything."

"Alright, Ichi-nii; maybe I'll make him do the second coat of paint. Try to come back, I miss Rukia!"

"Alright, shrimp." Closing the door, locking it before leaving, the three males made their way towards the apartment, Urahara and Shuuhei focused on her calm reiatsu.

* * *

Ikkaku grinned widely as he made a hit on their training squad members, his captain bored as he sat back and watched with a yawn, Yachiru having convinced him that none would put up a good fight for him.

With his zanpaktou in shikai, Ikkaku lashed out his long spear-like release at any member brave enough to come at him, none able to come past his blade's reach.

"If you can't touch me, you won't live!"

More and more came at him, all pushed back easily, Ikkaku laughing at their pathetic attempts.

"Don't tell me you'll all be losing to the little noble miss back in the living world! Force me to release my shikai! Do it-!"

He spun to block a male suddenly coming at him from above, his excitement heightened when a female with short, blonde hair came at him from below, Ikkaku immediately releasing his shikai; his sheath now shoving the male aside, his blade blocking the female.

"**Yes! **Ha, ha- sneaky demons, these short ones!"

**Again!"

* * *

**

Panic struck Ichigo as he stepped onto the landing leading to their apartment, the door off its hinges, ice holding it together despite the large gash through its middle.

Rushing forward with Shuuhei and Urahara, the younger males stepped out of their gigai, Zangetsu tearing through the frozen door, Ichigo crashing past it; **"Rukia!"**

Their eyes swept the whole apartment, glass panes broken, table and chair overturned, large shards of Rukia's ice melting throughout the whole place.

Ichigo and Urahara quickly moved to the bedroom as Shuuhei followed the path of destruction upstairs, the bedroom door Ichigo shared with his petite shinigami thrown open, various cuts splitting the walls, Rukia's gigai tangled in sheets laying on the floor within a yellow glow.

"What…?"

Stepping around the young male, Urahara knelt beside Rukia's gigai, his hands hovering over it- in seconds, the glow disappeared, Rukia's calm reiatsu vanishing with it.

"They sealed part of her reiatsu- while she was still sleeping- in this kido, it seems."

"Then why the fuck didn't we feel when she was attacked!"

Frowning, Urahara looked up at the male, his eyes shadowed; "They likely surrounded the apartment with kido, as well."

"Who the fuck is 'they,' Urahara! Was it Soul Society! Was it fuckin' Abarai!"

Shuuhei's voice came from behind; "The Vizards, Ichigo."

"How-?" Turning around, Ichigo stared into Shuuhei's grey eyes, the older male holding up a Hollow's mask, the same Shinji had materialized before his very eyes.

Amber darkened into a deep brown, Ichigo grabbed the mask before pushing past Shuuhei, swinging Zangetsu onto his back for the wrapping to coil around his blade.

Pausing at the doorway, Ichigo looked over his shoulder, Shuuhei and Urahara silent as they looked back at him, Shuuhei's eyes as confused as his reiatsu.

"I'm getting my fuckin' midget back."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Part 1: Strawberry Meets Death

**Authour's Note: **It's fanfiction. It's pulled out of my ass every chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 52 is short- but packed. Here is Part 1 of 2. Enjoy and I love you all.

* * *

Rukia's violet eyes opened to find herself kneeling in dirt, her robes torn and worn out, vision blurred before she blinked a few times, a groan leaving her at the feel of the splitting headache tearing through her head.

_What the hell-?_

"Ah, Rukia-chan; you're finally awake! It's late afternoon, you know!"

Snapping her head up, Rukia gasped at the pain crawling down her neck, her dark hair stuck uncomfortably against her sweaty skin, dried blood keeping her stray strand of hair out of her eyes for once; sitting before her, close enough for Rukia to drive her hand through his skull, was the same male she had seen outside their classroom window, the same male that took her from the apartment by force.

"Y-you… you bastard!" Rukia made to strangle his neck below his mocking grin, fear striking her when she couldn't move even an inch from her place, her wrists searing with pain behind her.

Struggling in place, pulling again and again against her restraints, Rukia cried out in frustration as he simply sat before her without a worry, his wide grin growing when she gave up and hunched over, her forehead resting on her cut thighs.

Huffing, Rukia breathed out angrily, warm blood flowing down her hands and pooling between her curled fingers, her wrists' skin burning from the rope's rough texture, cool metal cutting into her flesh; _the bastard…he has me tied down to…._

Glancing down to her hip, her chest tightened at the sight of her empty sheath, Rukia's tired eyes catching sight of the white ribbon by her feet behind her; _he has me tied against my own blade…._

"Oh, now, Rukia-chan! You went and cut up ya wrists! It's bad enough you forced me to fight you earlier-."

His voice became muffled as she continued kneeling there before him, Rukia's back aching as her skin stung from various cuts, her breathing loud to her ears as she closed her eyes.

Opening them again, Rukia cocked her head to glance to her side, taking in the rusting, metal walls with dusty windows filtering out the leaving glow of the sun; tilting her head enough to look up, Rukia frowned at what could be assumed as the floors of multiple stories to the building, a large, gaping hole tearing down from top floor all the way to the one above them, beams and wires protruding out across it, flickering lights scattered along the ceilings.

_This place looks like it could come down on us any minute…._

"-you even made me go through the humiliation of buying frozen peas!"

Finally forcing herself to straighten out and look at the male again, Rukia scoffed, the male indeed holding a pack of frozen greens to his temple, dried blood staining few of his blonde strands reaching his chin.

Glaring at him, Rukia shifted her knees in hopes of gaining back some blood flow in her numb legs, her lips tight in anger; "What the hell do you want with me?"

Switching the side of the frozen bag against his injured temple, holding her deep violet gaze, the male smirked, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee; "It's not you I'm after, Rukia-chan."

Name's Hirako Shinji; a Vizard just like ya fruit of a boyfriend, Rukia-chan."

Rukia remained silent as she stared wide-eyed at the grinning male before her, panic reaching down to her very core.

Flaring her reiatsu in search of her male shinigami, Rukia cringed at the kidou barrier limiting her reiatsu to the building they themselves sat in, her hands pulling against the rope again.

Setting her violet eyes back in a menacing glare, Rukia pulled on her wrists even more, the petite woman nearly growling at Shinji; "He's not coming, bastard! You won't have him!"

"**Don't be stupid, Kuchiki."**

Shinji moved to his feet in one smooth movement of his legs, his height towering over Rukia's small form kneeling before him, his brown eyes set on her as he tossed the pack away; "Ichigo not coming after **you**?"

Don't make me laugh."

Grasping his zanpaktou's hilt on his hip, Shinji crouched before her, slightly frowning.

"In truth, though, I just hope he's not much of an idiot. Hiyori will be **pissed** if he doesn't come after ya like I promised."

Rukia rolled her eyes, scoffing; "**You're** the idiot, then; Ichigo could barely detect my reiatsu fifty feet away from him- how do you expect him to come with a **barrier** around me?"

Shinji's frown quickly inverted, Rukia shuddering from the glint in his brown eyes.

"Oh, ho, ho, Rukia-chan! I guess you can say…." Standing, reaching a hand to his crown, Shinji effortlessly materialized a Hollow's mask, Rukia's wide eyes set on it as he held it out to his side for her eyes to admire with him; "…that I left a calling card-."

"I finally found you, Hirako Shinji…."

Tearing his gaze from his mask, Shinji looked up in time to see a crescent surge coming at him, tearing through the ground, much too close for Shinji to react.

* * *

"Shit-!" Shinji felt ten decades of his life leave him as the mask in his hand shattered, the dark, red crescent roaring past him to tear through the wall behind him, the building shaking on its unstable walls, a large cloud of dust filling the whole building as glass exploded from the windows.

Coughing, careful not to step on Rukia as he blindly moved about, Shinji fanned the dust from his face, glaring at the wall the crescent had come at him from.

"Kurosaki!"

Staring without movement, Rukia coughing behind him, Shinji kept his eyes on the cloud of dust just barely thinning out, a large shadow motionless within.

Rukia choked further on the dust around her, twisting her body around as far as possible, staring past Shinji's legs to the same shadow some feet away from them, silence heavy; _Ichigo…?_

In a matter of seconds, the dust cleared away under the sudden reiatsu weighing down on them with all its power, Rukia gasping at the crushing force on her lungs as she struggled to breathe, Shinji unsheathing his zanpaktou, Rukia catching sight of his legs shaking under the weight.

Before them stood Ichigo with Zangetsu at his side, Shuuhei standing at his shoulder, his strong hand grasping the hilt of his sheathed blade; dark, brown eyes looking up at Shinji from the shadowed drawn over them by his hair, Ichigo stood motionless, his reiatsu raging on without effort.

"Your lovely girlfriend is having a hard time over here, Kurosaki! I'd let up that reiatsu of yours if I were y-!"

Shuuhei moved in flash past Shinji to crouch beside Rukia, his reiatsu pushing up against Ichigo's, Rukia gasping at the relief set upon her aching lungs, a flicker in Ichigo's reiatsu returning Shinji's attention to the youngest male- his blade swiftly brought up against Zangetsu, brown eyes staring into a lighter hue.

"You've crossed a line, Hirako."

Shoving Zangetsu against Shinji's blade, Ichigo pulled his own blade back, moving into shunpo as Shinji gained his footing, Ichigo coming hard and fast at him.

_Fuck.

* * *

_

Shadows on the floors above the fighting males remained quiet and still, Ichigo's reiatsu straining the unstable beams and concrete towering over them, random debris giving away and falling to lower grounds, the metal walls creaking.

The shadows moved closer to the edge of the hole running down through the floors, numerous sets of eyes watching their nakama take on Ichigo, few sighs of disbelief hardly heard over the clashing blades and raging reiatsu.

A set of lenses caught a light reflection as thin fingers pushed up the glasses further up a small, defined nose, feet stepping further towards the opening in the floor, a dark-haired woman frowning as she took in Ichigo below them; "I doubt this kid is worth the trouble, Hiyori."

Pushing past between strong, bare arms and those covered in a black suit, the shortest of them all moved to get a better view, her single fang protruding out of her lips.

"We'll just have to see about his Hollow, Lisa. We'll get it out and see if he's worth saving. If it's thick as pig's shit, I could care less if he crawls in a ditch and lets his Hollow devour him."

Joined by others, they continued watching, Shinji and Ichigo maneuvering with skill below them.

_Time to play, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's see how you can hold up in our playground.

* * *

_

A small yelp escaped Rukia as Shinji skid at them, the male barely managing to step into shunpo before crashing into her, Shuuhei's hands gently pulling at the tight bindings around Rukia's wrists, his own skin covered in her drying blood.

Giving up on trying to undo the ropes, Shuuhei unsheathed his blade, holding Rukia's zanpaktou steady, slashing at the ropes; pulling her arms to her chest, Rukia winced at her stinging skin, Shuuhei's arms coming around her hunched form, grabbing her wrists; **"Ow, damnit-!"**

Relief soon rushed through her, Shuuhei's healing kidou engulfing her wrists, Rukia looking up in time to see Shinji's body hurled towards them; "Shuuhei, we-!"

Releasing one of Rukia's wrists to grab her zanpaktou, Shuuhei pushed off the ground with her small body in his embrace as Shinji's body plummeted to the ground, just where Rukia once kneeled, Shuuhei landing on the floor above- a blade brought to Rukia's throat.

Blades were immediately drawn, Shuuhei switching his arm around Rukia to hold his to her attacker's own throat, his eyes locked with hazel framed by lime-green hair, another cool tip of steel pressed against his neck.

Huffing, Rukia grabbed her zanpaktou from Shuuhei's hand, thrusting it up to the tall male with the short blade against Shuuhei's throat.

…_really?_

They stood motionless, heavy breathing mixing with the clashing of blades below; glancing down at Rukia in his hold, Shuuhei frowned, violet eyes looking up at him, Rukia frowning back; "Shit."

* * *

_**Let me out!**_

Ichigo swung Zangetsu down against Shinji's blade, ignoring his Hollow calling at him within, moving in shunpo with Shinji matching his speed.

The blonde male held strong under Ichigo's heavy reiatsu, their blades clashing again and again as they maneuvered around each other, Ichigo leaping up to slash Zangetsu down once more, Shinji thrusting his zanaktou up against the larger blade; **"Nice, Kurosaki, nice!"**

Now how about you let out that Hollow of yours now!"

"Like hell!" Ichigo shoved Shinji back, slashing at him again, Shinji meeting his blade effortlessly.

Locking eyes with Ichigo, Shinji grinned deviously, his eyes light with excitement; "Really, Kurosaki?"

A slip in Shuuhei's reiatsu above them tore Ichigo's eyes from Shinji, the blonde male growling.

"**Don't **take your eyes off me!" Thrusting Zangetsu up from his blade, Shinji slashed into Ichigo's ribs, the younger male hissing in pain as he distanced himself, Shinji immediately coming at him.

Blades crossed again, both stubbornly pushing against each other, Shinji staring down Ichigo.

"Release your Hollow!" _**Release me!**_

"Shut the hell up! I won't surrender to him again!" _**Stop fucking around and let me play with him!**_

Blades shaking as they pushed against each other, Shinji smirked, narrowing his gaze on Ichigo.

"The blackness creeping up in your eye shows otherwise, Kurosaki!"

_What-? No! No, he's fucking with me-!_

_**I'm **_**tired**_** of waiting, **_**King! **Choking on the pull his Hollow suddenly had on his mind, Ichigo pushed off Shinji's blade, stumbling back, his hand over his blackening eye; heaving, fighting against his Hollow's pull, Ichigo fell to his knees, his reaitsu letting up, fighting to flare back.

_No, don't- leave me the fuck alone!_

Shinji stood patiently before him, slowly making his way closer, Ichigo shuddering in struggle, sweat covering his skin; crouching in front of Ichigo, Shinji grinned widely at the male, shrugging; "Just…."

Release him."

Silence, Ichigo biting his lip, shuddering violently as he fought back his Hollow, his glare set on Shinji.

"No, Ichigo? Very well…. Oi! Hiyori! Come have your fun!" Standing with his zanpaktou in hand, Shinji stepped away from Ichigo, the young male scoffing as he gripped Zangetsu to stab the tip into the dirt beneath him, groaning in effort to pull himself to his feet, Ichigo dropping back down onto his knees under his Hollow's stronger pull.

_**Stop fighting me, you damn idiot!**_

Suddenly dropping before him, a short blonde in a red jogging suit stood taller than Ichigo kneeled on the ground, her brown eyes glancing down at him, a smirk playing at her lips; "So we meet, Kurosaki Ichigo…."

"Who… t-the fuck are… you, bitch…?" Grinding his jaws, his nails digging into his skin as he held his hand over his eye in a desperate attempt to stop his Hollow, Ichigo glared up in anger, his grip on Zangetsu tight.

"I'm the bitch who's going to drag your Hollow out, punk."

Finding Shinji still in sight, feeling Shuuhei's flared reiatsu holding steady above him, Ichigo forced out a laugh, blackness slithering into the whites of his other eye; "And how's that?"

Hand on her hip, Hiyori snapped her fingers in Ichigo's face, the female moving aside as blurs to his struggling eyes came down as she had, his eye widening at the sight of Rukia and Shuuhei in their hold, their zanpaktou held by other hands, blades at their throats; **"R-Rukia! Shuuhei!"**

_**Are you going to let them **_**die,**_** King! Let me out!**_

_N-no! _"No! Leave them out of this-!"

"Release your fuckin' Hollow and I won't slice her pathetic chest open!"

_**Do it! **__No! _"Ichigo, get back up! Don't let them do this to you!"

"Show us the goods, ya idiot!" _**Stop fighting me!**_

Hurry the hell up!" Tearing out her zanpaktou from her sheath, Hiyori slashed into Ichigo's arm holding his hand to his eye, the male cursing as his arm was shoved away, Rukia's screams loud to his ears; Ichigo's eyes looked up in anger at Hiyori, his eyes black with yellow irises, his body shaking in protest- "I **won't**!"

"**Do you think you have a fuckin' choice!"**

Jerking a hand up to her crown, Hiyori tore it down across her face, charging at Ichigo; her zanpaktou swung at his chest, Hiyori growled in frustration as she easily tore into Ichigo, blood staining her blade, the male thrown aside, his inner struggle obvious to her eyes.

"Let the fucker out!" _**Let me kill her, King! Let me kill the bitch!**_

Violently shaking, vision going in and out of focus, Ichigo moved back onto his knees, Zangetsu still tightly held; _I'm… I don't know how much longer… Old Man Zangetsu… what would you have me do?_

Growling at the sight, Hiyori turned to her fellow Vizards holding the struggling shinigami in their arms, her blade raised to point at the largest of their group; "Hachi! Step a barrier inside, with five layers!"

The rest of you get out!"

Shinji shared a look with the others before nodding in agreement, silver-haired Kensei and Love pulling Shuuhei with them, Rose and Lisa following behind with Ru- "Lisa! Rose! Leave the short-ass inside here!"

Shuuhei struggled further against the arms locked around him, Rukia staring wide-eyed at him as they pulled her back in within the newly raised barrier, Ichigo yelling in frustration from his place, Shinji frowning at Hiyori; "What are you planning, Hiyori-?"

"**Get out!"**

Rukia shoved down into the dirt, a weakened yell leaving her, Hiyori was left alone with Ichigo and Rukia within the barrier, Hachi adding the final layers to it, his eyes closed in concentration to hold it up.

Swinging her zanpaktou from her finger, Hiyori paced within the barrier as she watched Ichigo writhe in agony from his Hollow fighting to break free, Rukia yelling for him as she staggered onto her feet, running over towards his suffering form- Hiyori pulling her back to the ground with a tight fist around her black hair.

"**I'll give you one last chance, Ichigo! Release your Hollow!"**

Panting heavily, his eyes black around yellow, Ichigo cringed at Rukia's kneeling body held up by her tresses, her violet eyes closed tightly in pain, his chest tightening.

Scoffing, pulling on Rukia's hair to bring her to her feet, Hiyori cocked her masked face at Ichigo, her yellow irises locking with his; "No? Very well, then."

Spinning her hilt in her hand, Hiyori pulled Rukia straight, thrusting her blade up into Rukia's chest from the shinigami's abdomen, blood pouring down onto her hand grasping the hilt- a larger hand wrapping around Hiyori's neck before she could even breathe, her sight blurred as she was shoved towards the wall with intense speed, black eyes with yellow staring into her eyes with maniacal laughter.

* * *

**_"I'm nobody!"_**

**_

* * *

_**Part 1 of 2: 7 pages, 3,000 words. Word.

Review, comment, question- love it.

Much love and appreciation, KurosakiLove


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Part 2: Strawberry Meets Death

I really don't understand how dentistry is legal. Brutal and cruel, to the point not even a masochist would enjoy it.

**_Anyways_**, I hope I transferred my ideas and imagination well... I also hope the splitting headache I have didn't affect this chapter. It's short again, but wouldn't fit any other way. I hope you enjoy.

I'd like to thank you all in the meantime for your reviews. I need to get to them. Zellie, I hope the edited words in the last bit of Chapter 52 make more sense as a whole? I don't know. Blah. lol

* * *

The glowing barrier cracked under Hiyori's skull slammed against it, his maniacal laughter ringing loud in her ears, her small hands clawing at the hand easily closed around her throat, eyes wide beneath her cracking mask; _n-no-!_

Black eyes locked with hers as his own mask slowly crept across his darkened features, Ichigo tightened his hold around her delicate neck, Zangetsu brought up against her pulse beating frantically beneath her sweating skin, his Hollow nearly purring with dark satisfaction as Hiyori's mask broke apart, half of it shattering onto the ground far below her trashing feet.

_S-shinji! Kensei, anyone-! _**"Shinji-!"**

The barrier cracked further after he pulled back to slam her against it again, the blackness of her eyes retreating under her lids as her mask broke apart even further, his torn skin under her fingernails mixed with Rukia's blood her hands smeared onto his skin, her legs coming to a slow still; gasping for breath as Ichigo moved in, his sharpened features close enough to feel his hot breath against her skin, she felt his blade press against her pulse, drawing blood, her eyes rolling back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Vizard! **No one-!**" Slamming her again, blood running down her neck into his fingers wrapped around it, his face pressed even closer, his mouth against her jaw; "-and I mean **no one**, hurts **our** **queen!**"

Hiyori still felt his hand tight around her throat even as air finally rushed into her lungs with a desperate gasp, the glowing barrier shattering around her as she fell onto the dirt beneath her, her strained eyes looking up to find Ichigo and his Hollow pinned down with her comrades' blades; their eyes struck with shock as they stared at her, Hiyori's eyes moved to the growing mask over Ichigo's wild features, her body shaking violently as she met Ichigo's gaze, his furious, black eyes burning into her damned soul-

_I shouldn't be alive.

* * *

_

_Violet eyes grew wide, the pained gasp caught in her throat, Hiyori's blade tearing through her flesh as she drove it into Rukia's abdomen, curving it up through her diaphragm, cracking bones and tearing flesh loud to Rukia's muted ears, Rukia unable to breathe._

_Her wide eyes were mesmerized by the blood pouring out onto the fair-skinned hand grasping the hilt, her own trembling hands slowly coming up to- the hand… Hiyori's hand?_

_She didn't feel the fingers tangled roughly in her hair anymore, Rukia's legs giving out below her, her body falling to its knees._

_She dragged one, long, deep breath down her throat into her lungs, a searing pain overwhelming her within her chest; her ears felt stuffed, muted even, yet gasps reached her ears, muffled yelling barely pulling through._

_Wide eyes grew heavy, a small hand clutching her wounded abdomen, red with her own blood, weak fingers slowly curling around the hilt._

_Her hand could barely close around it, let alone find the strength to drag the blade out from within her._

'_Is this really it? Is this how I'm going to die…?'_

_Her skin was sweating, uncomfortably hot, but a chill still ran over her, Rukia surprised as a single tear ran down her cheek._

"_**No one-!"**_

_Images of Ichigo writhing in pain burned within her memory, his reiatsu long gone, a heavy, dark feel to his usual reiatsu pressing down her before disappearing as well._

"_-and I mean __**no one**__, hurts** our **__**queen**__!"_

'_That voice… I hear Ichigo somewhere within that voice….'_

_An onslaught of numerous reiatsu suddenly came at her, the glowing barrier shattering around her, strong arms wrapped around her._

_'Ichigo?'__

* * *

_

_Shuuhei felt his stomach tighten horrendously, the kido barrier closed behind the black-haired female and blonde male, the strong arms around his neck and arms holding tight._

"_Rukia!"_

"_Shut up-!" "No, Rukia! Let her go-!"_

_A hand released its hold of Shuuhei's arm, a large elbow slammed into his face, Shuuhei cringing at the certain crack of his nose, his body shoved to his knees; "Fuck!"_

_Heavy footsteps moved in front of Shuuhei, the male's grey eyes watching the blood drip to the ground from his cupped hand over his mouth and nose, his arm now twisted behind him, the dark-skinned male yet to release him._

_The black combat boots before him separated as one came fast and strong at him, slamming into his ribs; wheezing, choking on blood, Shuuhei cursed as the male behind him threw him forward, considering him without threat._

"_S-Shit." "__**I'll give you one last chance, Ichigo! Release your Hollow!"**_

"_Kensei, Love- keep him alive! It wasn't supposed to come down to this!"_

"_Don't worry, Hirako; we'll just make sure he doesn't come again, uninvited…."_

_A large hand grabbed a fistful of his black, damp hair, pulling Shuuhei up from the dirt to his knees again, his head pulled back to look up at a muscular, silver-haired man, the barrier's glow behind him casting heavy shadows across his face; "You better-!"_

_Silence came upon Kensei as he looked down at Shuuhei, blood covering his mouth and nose, black hair teasing his brows above his eyes; but his tattoo… his '69' tattoo was clear to Kensei's own eyes._

'_The fuck is he looking at-?'_

_Shuuhei froze as time seemed to slow, Hiyori spinning her blade in her hand to shift her hold, the blonde then driving her blade in and up through Rukia's body, Shuuhei screaming out for her, Kensei's attention turned over inside the barrier; a violent shudder over-took Shuuhei as Ichigo suddenly stilled and disappeared from view, the blonde Vizard shoved just as quickly from Rukia's side, the petite shinigami falling to her knees as the barrier shook from Hiyori's body slammed into it._

"_**RUKIA!" "Fuck, get in there-!" "Hachi, break it down, break it down-!" "HIYORI!"**_

_Shuuhei staggered from his knees onto his feet, blades drawn from their sheathes around him as they slashed into the barrier, the large man recovering from his shock to collapse it; grabbing his abandoned zanpaktou from the ground, Shuuhei moved into shunpo with the Vizard into the shattered barrier, skidding onto his knees behind Rukia's trembling form, his arms immediately around her, angry snarling behind him._

"_Rukia! Rukia, oh please-!" Holding her close, his hands moved over her smaller ones, his blood washed away with Rukia's, her breaths shallow and far from each other; "Rukia, stay with me-!"

* * *

_

He felt blades pressed into his hands, pressed along his neck and back, heavy weights pinning him down; eyes locked with the blonde, trembling female some feet in front of him, Ichigo growled as Shinji crouched beside his head, his hands moving the tip of his zanpaktou into the last crevice Ichigo's mask had yet to close up, jerking his blade over and out to break the mask.

Gasping at his Hollow's control suddenly severed apart, his eyes slowly beginning to lose their darkness, Ichigo remained held down against the dirt, his reiatsu wild and flaring from the sudden release before disappearing, his breath heavy under their weight upon him; "What… what the hell- Rukia-!"

"Quiet! Not a word or this won't end well!" Love glanced up at Shinji, Ichigo silent and motionless, his reiatsu reaching out in search of Rukia's.

Shinji stood as he sheathed his blade, looking over at Hiyori still transfixed on Ichigo beneath their comrades blades, his eyes narrowed on her, Hiyori finally tearing her gaze from Ichigo to look at him, a small hand around her bruised neck- silent.

"Any complaints, Hiyori?"

Still met with trembling silence, Shinji turned on his heel, quickly making his way over to the hunched male with Rukia bleeding in his arms- met with Shuuhei's reiatsu suddenly flaring out, grey eyes turned onto him over Shuuhei's shoulder; **"Reap-!"**

**-Kazeshini!"

* * *

**

Blades suddenly came at Shinji, the male stepping aside with his hair barely avoiding damage, his eyes wide as Shuuhei jerked on the chain, Shinji turning in time to raise his blade against Shuuhei's, his blade violently clashed against before it retreated back to Shuuhei; "Wait, shinigami-!"

"Like you waited for Ichigo to come to you! **Is that how I should wait!**" Shifting his grip on Kazeshini's blade, Shuuhei launched it again, Shinji using flash step to avoid it.

Ichigo yelled out in struggle against the Vizard holding him down, Kensei leaving the orange-haired male to the others as he moved to aid Shinji, halted in step when the blonde male held a hand up in protest to Kensei's approach, his body whirled around to block Kazeshini again.

Shinji's brown eyes quickly looked about them as Kazeshini was pulled back again, his brown eyes on Hiyori before sweeping over Ichigo motionless on the ground, his gaze moving over to Shuuhei, the male blocking any view of Rukia; dodging the blade spinning with intent to tear him apart, Shinji moved around the two shinigami to their front, guilt pulling at his mind as brown eyes found the small woman in Shuuhei's arms, blood covering her robes and the dirt at her knees, the healing kido from Shuuhei's hand casting a glow into her dull eyes.

"Let me-!" Cursing as Shuuhei's blade found its way back, Shinji quickly materialized his mask, leaning aside to thrust his blade up from beneath the spinning blade, the two zanpaktou suddenly clashed together, Shinji grabbing onto the chain; **"Listen to me!"**

Pulling his blade from Kazeshini, Shinji removed his mask, his brown eyes locked with grey; "Look…shini-."

"His name is Hisagi Shuuhei, Shinji…." Kensei surprised every soul around him with his few words, Shinji's brown eyes moving with Shuuhei's onto the muscular Vizard slowly walking over to Shinji's side, Shuuhei following his movement; "How… who are you-!"

"You can't recognize me after marking me onto your own skin?"

The tension on the chain between Shinji and Shuuhei grew loose, enough for Shuuhei to still suddenly pull to bring his blade back, enough to let them know he was listening, his grey eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

Shinji gathered himself up before he stepped forward, his zanpaktou down by his side; "Hisagi… let us, Kensei and I, help her-."

"Leave us. Break the barrier and leave us."

Frowning, Shinji slowly lowered the chain between himself and Shuuhei, stepping back towards Kensei without a word, his eyes on Shuuhei and Rukia as he called out to their orange-haired male; "Oi, Ichigo!"

Be a good boy and let us comply to Hisagi-san's wishes."

Silence held throughout, hands around their zanpaktou's hilts, all eyes wary of any sudden movements, the building's walls creaking about them.

"Now, we'll be letting you go, Ichigo- I need Hachi for a moment- so stay on the floor, and no one will get hurt anymore…."

Blades and knees slowly moved off Ichigo, the male keeping his hands down on the dirt, his eyes on Zangetsu's tang by his hand; _hurry up and leave… just leave…._

"Good, everyone…." Shinji kept his eyes locked with Shuuhei's heavy glare, Rukia motionless in his arms, the small rise of her chest every few breaths Shuuhei took himself the only proof of the life still within her, Shuuhei's healing kido only enough to keep her blood from pouring further, Hiyori's blade still deep within her.

Nudging Kensei's arm beside him, Shinji pushed him towards the young male before them, his own eyes moving onto Hachi standing by Ichigo; "Hachi!"

Kensei slowly approached the two shinigami kneeling in the dirt, his eyes with Shuuhei's own, his hand by his short blade at his hip.

"Hisagi… we aren't going to hurt her…."

"**Don't touch her." **Shuuhei could feel Ichigo's reiatsu struggling to keep control behind him, the male's painful need to come to Rukia pulling at Shuuhei's heart beating against her back; "We told you to **leave**!"

Shinji's voice came at him, a large shadow cast on the dirt from behind him.

"He won't have to touch her and we'll be leaving as soon as Hiyori's blade is back in her hands, Hisagi."

A large man came around them, Shuuhei tightening his arm around Rukia, his hand grasping his chain, ready to-

Hachi slammed his hands together before him, a sudden gust whirling around Shuuhei and Rukia, her nails suddenly digging into Shuuhei's arm, his grey eyes wide with Rukia's violet ones as Hiyori's blade was dragged out from her body, her gasp unheard under Shuuhei's furious yell, Ichigo's reiatsu immediately intensifying.

Grabbing hold of Zangetsu's tang, Ichigo moved to his feet in seconds, his dark, brown eyes set on Shinji and Hachi, black creeping into the whites of his eyes; **"Hirako-!"**

"**Don't move, Kurosaki." **Surrounding him were four Vizards, Love and Rose holding their blades at his neck, Lisa and Mashiro materializing their masks, the blackness retreating from his eyes as theirs were lost to it.

_Rukia.

* * *

_

Shuuhei released his chain without thought, his hands immediately over Rukia's wound, the female quiet in his arms; snapping his gaze up at the three males before him, his eyes burning into Hachi, he clutched her stomach, shaking; **"You said you wouldn't hurt her!"**

"I've isolated her wound, Hisagi-san…."

Smiling gently, Hachi jerked his chin towards Rukia's abdomen; "Just look for yourself."

Glancing down at Rukia's stomach, her ragged breaths barely closer together in time, Shuuhei slowly removed his hands from her wound, gently pushing aside the torn material of her blood-stained robes, a soft glow barely visible beneath her skin.

He looked up at the large male with strained, conflicted eyes, Hachi simply smiling down at them, a small frown pulling at it; "We… didn't mean for this to happen to her…."

Met with silence, Ichigo's desperate, anxious reiatsu pressing down on them, Hachi raised his hands before him, slamming them together- the barrier surrounding the building shattering.

With one last look at the shinigami at their feet and blades, the Vizard silently retreated with shunpo into the setting sun, Shinji scooping up Hiyori into his arms before catching up with his comrades, leaving the young shinigami behind with regret.

Shuuhei choked back a frustrated cry as he hugged Rukia closer to his chest, Ichigo immediately on his knees before Rukia with his zanpaktou abandoned on the ground by Kazeshini, hands brushing back her black, damp hair from her tired, dull eyes, his hoarse voice calling out for her.

Shuuhei grasping Rukia's small hand with his arm around her, Ichigo taking her other hand into his own, his warm palm gently cupping her smooth jaw, they closed their eyes as both males pulled their reiatsu in deep into their hearts- the building torn apart as their reiatsu exploded out from within their souls, yellow eyes looking up into the sky miles away, shadowed eyes behind a hat immediately at her door, both moving quickly to their calling shinigami.

* * *

"_Live, fool!"_

_

* * *

_

Part 2 of 2: Six pages. 2431 words. I can't make it exactly as I want it. DAMN IT.

Much appreciation for your patience of this plot-less, path-less story,

KurosakiLove.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Strawberry Meets Death

Hey everyone! Been too long T.T I was at the 2010 Anime Expo, was my first ever! I bought a giant 6 foot by 4 foot poster of Ichigo! *drool* Two days tearing my room apart to rearrange it and fit in my new poster, hehe. Then one to recover since I was working at the Anime Expo. So, sorry for the lack of updates.

Just finished this chapter real quick. Started at 11am and it is now 2pm (I'll admit I took a nap in between, ha) so I'll edit this, and then post! :D!

This chapter is only 8 pages and 3,166 words without ANs. Do not be surprised if I post many short chapters. Two reasons: 1) I am short on time 2) They might just seem the right length like this one :P

I am replying to reviews once I post the chapter. I am so bad at keeping up with them T.T Please forgive me! Please remember this is OOC and being improvised in every. Single. Chapter. :)

I hope you enjoy! Here is Chapter 54 of 'Strawberry Meets Death'!

* * *

Large metal doors were shoved open with little effort, Ukitake and Byakuya swiftly making their way through the maze of machines and wiring of the Twelfth Division's headquarters, an eerie, familiar voice calling out to them:

"Ah, Kuchiki, Ukitake- so glad you could make it. Welcome to my **humble** headquarters…."

Both captains slowed before a large, bright screen of one of Kurotsuchi's many machines, his tall silhouette standing before it, his back to them.

Byakuya grasped the hilt of his sheathed blade at his hip, his iced gaze on the strange captain before them; "What information do you have for us, to call us from our duties?"

Chuckling, drumming his long fingers along the machine's keypad, Kurotsuchi slowly turned to face Byakuya and Ukitake, their pale skin reflecting the screen's green hued light.

"My half-witted idiots collecting data and samples from the living world picked up on something of interest to Soul Society and yourselves… I had a sudden feel of… **kindness**, and decided to show you before reporting it in."

Here, come look."

Stepping closer to the large screen on either side of the Twelfth Division captain, Kurotsuchi's long fingers typing various commands, Byakuya and Ukitake stood silently as they watched the screen change, both unable to understand anything before them.

"What are you showing us-?"

"Patience, Ukitake. Here." Pointing up at the flickering screen, Kurotsuchi indicated each picture before their eyes, one of each criminal sentenced to execution.

Byakuya narrowed his gaze, tightening his hold on his hilt; "No need to show us worthless pictures-."

"No, no- look now, at the graph."

A large line graph appeared below the pictures of Ichigo and his companions, the three lines each glowing a different color, the steady blinking of the lines similar to that of a heart monitor in the infirmary.

"The lines indicate the reiatsu we've been able to gather since their escape. Of course, all three disappeared for some time, but over some span of weeks, we've had various catches on them- including today."

Ukitake's eyes widened as he followed Kurotsuchi's finger with a large, blue nail pointing at the end of the graph, two lines rising beyond the graph's numbers before leveling out and disappearing, and a single line low and blinking much faster.

"But, we haven't dispatched any officers or captains. What could have them expose themselves so recklessly?"

"That I do not know. However, see this line here, low and unstable?"

Both Byakuya and Ukitake's eyes on the white line, Kurotsuchi retreated his hand, his hands resting on the machine's front; "That line belongs to Kuchiki Rukia, unseated officer of the Thirteenth Division."

She is dying."

* * *

"Ukitake taichou, please, you must wait to see Yama-!"

Wooden doors reaching up to the high ceiling slammed open, Ukitake stepping through with the guards on his trail, Yamamoto's calm eyes looking up from his paper; "Hm?"

"You said the Gotei would be informed of every decision and move on our part against the human and our shinigami!"

Standing from his seat as Ukitake stormed up to his desk, Yamamoto frowned, dismissing the guards with a small wave of his hand, his eyes on the angry captain before him.

"And so every decision has, young one; what brings you to invade my time and authority?"

"Kuchiki Rukia is **dying!** I swear if you sent-!"

"**Silence!"** Yamamoto stood still before Ukitake from behind his desk, his strong reiatsu suddenly crashing down on Ukitake, Rukia's captain wincing from the sudden onslaught, nonetheless silent.

"Jyuushiro…."

Stepping around the desk, moving before the taller male, Yamamoto looked up into Ukitake's eyes, a slight frown pulling at his aged lips; "Consider yourself the only soul to live after such an accusation."

Soul Society has not dispatched any shinigami to the living world. And if we had…."

Remember that you are to accept the consequences awaiting Kuchiki Rukia, as her own clan has."

Lifting his reiatsu, Ukitake biting his tongue to withhold his anger, Yamamoto dismissed his captain, turning back to his desk to continue his work.

Shuddering with rage, Ukitake turned on his heel, his haori billowing behind him as he raced to Byakuya's office, his reiatsu flaring out to paralyze the door's guard as he stepped through on his own.

"Byakuya!"

The noble captain had been staring out the window when his friend of many decades came through, simply looking over his shoulder, the moon reflecting off his whole being; "I believe I informed my guards to have me undisturbed."

"I'm going with you, Byakuya."

Now turning completely, glaring at the male before him, Byakuya delicately raised a single eyebrow for a second, quickly composing himself with an unreadable expression.

"Just what are you talking about, Jyuushiro?"

"I know you won't stand aside any longer. A Kuchiki, killed by other hands other than Soul Society or your own?"

You're going to the living world for Rukia, and I'm coming with you."

* * *

"_Ichigo! Hisagi!" Yoruichi raced towards the massive wreckage of rusted metal and protruding beams, dust overwhelming the air, Ichigo and Shuuhei's reiatsu low and close to their bodies, Yoruichi and Urahara following it through the mess._

_The exiled shinigami finally found their young ones, Shuuhei holding Rukia close within his embrace, Ichigo kneeling with his head resting in her lap, his bloodied hand clenching her torn robes._

_Yoruichi skidded onto her knees, her gentle hands cupping Rukia's jaw, turning her head towards herself, met with dull, violet eyes hardly open; "Oh, Rukia…."_

_Pressing her fingers against Rukia's pulse above her collarbone, Ichigo and Shuuhei silently watching Yoruichi's movements, the older woman frowned, a faint pulse beating only every few seconds, Rukia's breathing dragged and low._

"_Yoruichi-san…." Ichigo's defeated voice turned Yoruichi's eyes onto him, her own voice caught in her throat as she met Ichigo's eyes, hollow orbs of nothing but pain looking back at her, his orange strands of hair shadowing them._

"…_Kisuke; help me carry her."_

_Urahara knelt on the other side of Rukia's dying body, his hands gently moving Shuuhei's arms from around Rukia's small frame, Yoruichi sliding her arms under Rukia's thighs and behind her back, Urahara's arms under Rukia's knees and around her shoulders._

_They stood slowly together, Shuuhei watching as they removed her from him, Rukia's torn robe sliding out from Ichigo's hold, his hand left empty as they stood tall with her._

_In a single step, Urahara and Yoruichi moved into shunpo, Ichigo and Shuuhei left behind in the debris, their eyes downcast and shadowed, the dust clearing around them._

_Brown eyes moved as he felt a flicker of Rukia's reiatsu beneath large scraps of metal, Ichigo slowly moving from his knees, Shuuhei looking up at him as he moved towards the debris some steps away, Ichigo kicking the ruined metal and cement around, crouching with a heavy reiatsu._

_Standing to join Ichigo, Shuuhei felt his chest tighten at the sight of Rukia's zanpaktou in Ichigo's dirty, bloodied hands, her blade dull and released from its shikai, Ichigo's hand grasping it tightly._

"_I won't let them get away with what they've done…."_

_Moving quickly back to his fallen zanpaktou, Ichigo slung Zangetsu across his back, holding tightly onto Sode no Shirayuki as he moved into shunpo, Shuuhei left alone within the debris, staring off into the last ray of sun disappeared, the night sky crawling along above him._

"_Don't leave us behind, Kuchiki…."_

_He disappeared with a single step.

* * *

_

_Ichigo and Shuuhei sat within the hallway hardly repaired from the last attack from Soul Society, their legs brought up to their chests, their arms resting on top of their knees, heads buried within their arms; Yoruichi stood with her back against the door to the room holding Rukia, her yellow eyes on the defeated males before her, her chest aching at the sight._

'_Two different love for one soul, both just as strong as the other….'_

_Closing her eyes, she felt for Rukia's weak reiatsu, sighing as it flickered weakly, dull and struggling._

_Wordlessly, Yoruichi pushed off the door, stepping between Ichigo and Shuuhei, nudging them apart._

_Both males looking up at her as they moved over, Yoruichi slid down the wall between them, wrapping her arms across both their shoulders, the males accepting her comfort as they laid their heads against her chest; running her hands through their hair, Yoruichi rested her chin in Ichigo's orange hair, closing her eyes with them, their reiatsu calling out for Rukia's to meet them.

* * *

_

"_Urahara-sama… I … I cannot heal her."_

"_What do you mean, Tessai? What's different this time?" Urahara gently held Rukia's small hand between his, her breath still struggling, their small shinigami refusing to give in, sweat glistening along her skin from her fight to keep living._

"_I do not know the internal damage, Boss. I have always known what I am healing, but this… I would have to tear her chest open to know, have to open her abdomen… I cannot risk such a move."_

"_Then the hospitals? We can reunite her into her gigai, take her-."_

"_And of the kidou keeping her alive this long? Either we lose it or not during the transfer into the gigai, but we will have trouble explaining it to the doctors…." _

_Looking down in time to catch the rare rise of her chest, her violet eyes meeting Urahara's shadowed gaze, the male shinigami frowned deeply, his hands shaking as they continued holding her hot hand._

"_We can't have her suffering like this…."_

"_She won't be the only one to lose her life if we do put an end to her struggle, Boss…."_

"_No, she won't; hearts will cease to exist with hers before the torture we will surely face by Ichigo's hand."_

_But what are we to do, Tessai?"_

"_Unohana-san." Looking up to Urahara's confused eyes, Tessai swallowed deeply, looking back down at Rukia struggling to breathe; "Unohana-san can save Kuchiki-san's life…."

* * *

_

"No, Urahara. I-I can't even; how could you, even **think **I will hand her over to Soul Society!"

Ichigo struggled to remain calm, Yoruichi frowning as black crept slowly into the whites of his eyes, the male pacing furiously within the front room of the shop, the floor cleared of previous debris from the attack.

"Kurosaki-kun, I already explained our situation- Kuchiki Rukia is **dying** some feet from us and we have **no power** whatsoever to do **anything** about it!"

Either end her life or give her up! But I refuse to keep her suffering!"

"**I can't!" **Ichigo stood helplessly before Urahara, his eyes losing their light, slithers of black slowly consuming his eyes; "I… can't lose her, Urahara-san."

The exiled shinigami remained silent, surprised at Ichigo's defeated front, the Ichigo they knew dying with the woman in the other room.

"Ichigo… they will have to follow the same formal procedure as before- they cannot execute an injured soldier, much less a noble. Respect and honor will have them wait for her to be fully recovered and healthy-."

"What fuckin' good will that do us, Urahara! Won't this great healer of yours save her and recover her reiatsu quicker than any of us could even dream of? What is the point of it all!"

"I will make you stronger than any captain combined in Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Silence came upon them, Shuuhei remaining back, Yoruichi stepping up beside Urahara, Ichigo staring in disbelief; "W-what-?"

"Soul Society has a grace period of thirty days."

Circling around Ichigo, Urahara kept his gaze on the male turning to follow his every move, Urahara's eyes shadowed from sight as he continued on, Ichigo listening intently; "Seventeen hours until sunset on the last day."

Ten days of us annoying you, then seven to open the gate, since Hisagi-kun's zanpaktou is surely bound to set off an alarm…."

That gives you thirteen days to save Kuchiki-san."

Pausing in his steps, Urahara stood before Ichigo, their eyes locked.

"You'll only need one."

* * *

"How can you be so sure I can save her, Urahara? What if I fail and I only leave her to her death?"

"Then maybe you don't care for her as much as you say you do-."

Tension rose in every reiatsu, Urahara held up against the wall by his collar before anyone could breathe, Yoruichi and Shuuhei at Ichigo's throat before he could crush Urahara, Tessai ready to restrain the male at any given second.

"My, my… seems I struck a nerve."

Ichigo was looking back at him with yellow eyes surrounded by black, his whole being shaking with anger, a harsh growl escaping him; Shuuhei's hands shook as he held his blade along Ichigo's neck, memories of Ichigo's Hollow flashing in his mind as he stood so close to the monster ready to take control, his eyes shifting over to Yoruichi on the other side of Ichigo, her yellow eyes urging him to stay calm.

_Please don't lose yourself, Ichigo… don't give into him…._

"You don't have the ability to understand how much I care for her, Urahara…."

None of you do."

"Kurosa-." Urahara suddenly stilled, Yoruichi's hands tense around Ichigo's throat, Shuuhei looking out past the broken walls of the shop out to the night sky, his eyes wide.

Ichigo growled in confusion, his grip on Urahara's collar giving out slightly, the blackness slowly pulling back behind his eyes, the male looking at the older male before him; "What's-?"

"He's here." Urahara swiftly raised a hand to shove Ichigo's grip away from him as he kicked against Ichigo's chest, a blue blast of spiritual energy surging through the shop just where Ichigo once stood, the young male held up on his feet by Yoruichi and Shuuhei, Urahara moving to join them as the attack ceased, his blade brought forth as he stood in front of Ichigo, his eyes on the dust clearing away to reveal-

"Byakuya."

* * *

"Urahara Kisuke…."

The air cleared completely, Byakuya standing amongst the ruble of what had been left of the shop's front wall, Ukitake slowly walking up behind him, standing at Byakuya's shoulder, shocked, brown eyes on him.

Ichigo's skin ran cold, his eyes meeting Ukitake's sorrowful stare; _Rukia's… Rukia's captain…._

_He came for her. What hope is there now?_

"Ukitake… taichou…."

"Kurosaki Ichigo… it's been a long time since I last saw you. I am sorry it's come to this…."

Byakuya moved forth, unsheathing his blade with natural elegance, slowing his steps as he approached the group before him, his eyes locked with Urahara's; "Kuchiki Rukia. I've come for her."

"…very well. We will not resist."

"**Urahara!"** A blast of Ichigo's reiatsu exploded throughout the room, Yoruichi hissing as the ceiling broke apart above them, Shuuhei cursing as he dodged numerous ruble falling to the ground.

"**You will not have her!"** Pulling forth Zangetsu, his blade alive with reiatsu, Ichigo charged at Byakuya standing motionless before them, Ichigo's eyes instantly consumed by black, locked with Byakuya's emotionless eyes-

"Sing, Benihime!" "Reap, Kazeshini!" "Hainawa! With light, divide this into six- rikujoukourou!"

A wall of red mist suddenly came between Byakuya and Ichigo as a black chain whirled tight around Zangetsu's blade, ripping it out of his grasp, Ichigo's arms trapped behind his back as the same kidou rope Rukia had used on him wrapped around him, six rods of light slamming into him to hold him further.

"**NO!" **Fury overtook him as the red wall of crystallized mist shattered to reveal Byakuya calm and unnerved before him, Ichigo growling as his mask began to materialize below his jaw, Yoruichi coming up at him, ripping the small piece of the Hollow's mask off from Ichigo's skin, the male roaring in anger, his Hollow's harsh tone weaved with his own.

Ukitake frowned deeply as he fought to keep himself from rushing to Ichigo's side, the young male fighting to escape his restraints, his angry, desperate reiatsu raging on around them, an obvious weight bearing down on them.

_He's grown so strong… and I know he can only become stronger after this…._

Closing his eyes to the scene, Ukitake searched for Rukia's dying reiatsu, stepping into shunpo, coming back in seconds with her small, limp body in his arms.

"**RUKIA!"**

Shuuhei tore his pained eyes from Rukia's body in Ukitake's arms, Ichigo screaming in fury, his pain tearing through Shuuhei's soul as he watched Ukitake hold his precious shinigami, the captain using his reiatsu to push Ichigo's off her struggling body.

Byakuya continued staring at the male raging in anger before him, the ceiling crumpling further to the ground, Yoruichi continually ripping off the forming mask along his face, but Byakuya saw her struggling to keep up, each formation harder and harder to rip with her bare hands, black eyes burning back into his gaze.

_This boy…_.

"Byakuya! We cannot engage them; we must leave before we are forcibly retrieved!"

Sheathing his blade, Byakuya turned on his heel to make his way out, his reiatsu surrounding his body to shield him from the falling debris, the noble captain leaving without word, Ukitake hesitating behind him still in the shop.

Yoruichi cursed as her fingers bled as she tried to tear off the mask forming along Ichigo's jaw, her pulls useless, the female giving up as Ichigo's reiatsu flared further, Yoruichi stepping back, her eyes on Ichigo's struggling body trying to break the restraining kidou; she stood beside Urahara as Shuuhei backed away against the wall, their eyes strained with sorrow as they watched him call out for Rukia, the mask covering half his face, no longer growing.

Ukitake struggled to find the right words, staring at the male before him, Ichigo's voice laced with the Hollow's harsh yelling, Ukitake's chest overwhelmed by the sight.

"**RUKIA! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER!"**

"Kurosaki-kun… please…." Ukitake stepped back as Shuuhei launched his chain to coil tightly around Ichigo, Yoruichi and Tessai reinforcing his restraints, Ichigo raging on, his mask growing to cover his other eye.

"**QUEEN!"**

Eyes grew wide in shock as they only heard the Hollow's unmistakable voice call out for Rukia, Ukitake backing out the door, fear and confusion dominating his tired features.

Feeling Byakuya's reiatsu call out for Ukitake, Rukia's captain looked back at Ichigo one last time, his eyes moving off him to meet the eyes of the others behind him, his hold around Rukia tightening as Ukitake looked back at Ichigo.

"For the sake of all our lives… you better come for her, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He disappeared from sight, the shop brought down to the ground under Ichigo's reiatsu flaring out trying to stop him. 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Strawberry Meets Death

Hello, hello~ Very little updates, I know- I'm sorry. Lots and lots going on.

I don't know how this chapter ended up being the way it is, but this is how it came out. Written with one hell of a depressing playlist. There is one part in this where I am iffy but I am stubborn and decided to shove it in there. We'll see.

This, folks, is a long chapter. Not an ending to the arc, not a beginning, but important in its little ways. Many many many flashbacks. Slow. Growing on Yuzu, growing on her relationship with Shuuhei.

Please enjoy. Oh, and thank you for all your reviews. **LovetheWords**, sorry to disappoint, but as mentioned once or twice, SMD is my own story laced with the original plotline. Ichigo will in fact be crashing Soul Society and raising hell. I hope you still read :)

**NaruTayuFTW**, I have no idea when you'll see this requested shoutout, but hope you stick with SMD this long :) Thanks for reading.

Chapter 55- enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Bleach characters, concepts or quotes.**

* * *

He had fallen onto his dirtied hands and knees, Ichigo's whole body shaking with the painful lace of exhaustion and fury, his chest heaving with his heavy panting.

* * *

"_**RUKIA! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER!"

* * *

**_

Sweat covered every inch of his hot skin, running down his face from his damp hair to drip down to the floor, his reiatsu crawling beneath his skin, burning to release its fury.

* * *

_"__**You will not have her!"

* * *

**_

His whole body shuddered at the memory of Rukia's limp body in her captain's arms, squeezing his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to rid of the image, his pants loud and forced; "R-Ruk-kia…."

Shuuhei's gray eyes were set on Ichigo's shaking body, Yoruichi's hand on Shuuhei's arm before he could move to younger male, Urahara standing behind them with his shadowed gaze; looking around themselves, the broken remains of the entire shop covered the floor, Tessai releasing the kidou barrier he had struggled to put up to protect the surrounding buildings, his hands smoking from his exhausted effort.

Shuuhei obeyed Yoruichi's hand holding him still, their eyes watching Ichigo drop his body to the ground, the male curling his tall body close to itself, his hands digging into his hair to grab fistfuls.

His harsh whispers were barely able to reach over to where they stood-

"I let her go, I let them take her-!"

* * *

"_**RUKIA!"

* * *

**_

"-I couldn't protect her!"

_**You sent her to her **_**death.**

Ichigo became tense at the sound of his Hollow's voice, his eyes narrowing, yellow irises flashing before him.

_I-I didn't… no, I didn't-!_

_**Yes you did, King. Our Queen will **_**die **_**all because of your pathetic **_**weakness**_**!**_

_No, I tried to stop them! They restrained me, I tried-!_

_**Some petty tricks kept you from saving our Queen? **_**Weak**_**! You're fuckin' **_**weak_!_**_**  
**_

A pained, frustrated yell exploded from within Ichigo, Yoruichi and Shuuhei immediately moving to his side, Ichigo punching his fists into the dirt beneath him, oblivious to the hands grabbing onto him, Shuuhei and Yoruichi calling out for him.

_**None of this would have happened if you hadn't been so fuckin' weak! All you had to do was release me to those damn Vizards!**_

Amber eyes became strained, Hiyori's yells echoing within his mind, the look in Rukia's eyes as the blade tore through her biting into his heart; _I wasn't going to surrender to you for them-!_

_**My, my, you are selfish- you sacrificed our Queen for your chance at sanity-!

* * *

**_

Ichigo's bare hand tightened around the pale, white neck, Ichigo shaking with furious anger matching the rain's violent downpour, his Hollow grinning maniacally despite his feet hovering off the building's side in the horizontal world they stood in, Ichigo effortlessly holding him up in the sudden regression into his Inner World.

Brown eyes locked with yellow as Ichigo reached over his shoulder to grasp Zangetsu's clothed tang, the male frowning as he looked over the creature he held by the neck, his dark, brown eyes recognizing it as a sick reflection of _myself_.

"_**Truth's quite a bitch, isn't it, King?"**_

"I **never **sacrificed her! **You **got in my **fuckin' way**!"

His skin stung from the harsh rain, eyes narrowed as water and the tips of his hair bothered his darkening eyes, his Hollow laughing with a lick of his wet lips.

"_**And do you know why it was so fuckin' easy, King? Because you don't trust-!"**_

"In me, Ichigo."

Ichigo tore his eyes from his Hollow at Zangetsu's voice carrying through the pouring rain, the young male looking over his shoulder, a faint haze of Zangetsu standing behind them.

"Old Man Zangetsu!"

"You have lost faith in me, Ichigo."

"No! No, I trust you to protect-!"

"_**Like hell you do!" **_Shoving off Ichigo's loosened hold around his pale neck, his Hollow sped past Ichigo in a single step, the white creature crashing through Zangetsu's faint form before leaping off the building, Zangetsu's image blurring further, difficult to see beneath the dark skies and pouring rain of the Inner World.

"Zangetsu!"

"Let me help you cease this storm, Ichigo…."

"I always have- **I always have!" **Ichigo rushed forth in a desperate hope to catch Zangetsu, his hand brushing through the dark man's form, his Hollow's laughter ringing through the skies.

"Zangetsu!" His zanpaktou's form ceased to small specks, the rain washing them down to the floor, the dark blur pulled along the flooding water; brown eyes blinked at every heavy drop of rain, Ichigo following the blur Zangetsu once was as it reached his Hollow's feet, the white creature absorbing him effortlessly.

_Z-Zangetsu-!_

"What the hell happened to the Old Man! Where is Zangetsu!"

"_**You damn idiot- I **_**am **_**Zangetsu!"**_

Moving with terrifying speed, Ichigo's Hollow came at him, his clenched fist the last Ichigo could remember before his mind fell into black, maniacal laughter drowning out the faint call of Zangetsu.

* * *

_Loud, fast knocking awoke Ishida with a start, the male groaning as a page peeled off his cheek from the textbook he had fallen asleep on, his hands blindly searching his cluttered desk for his glasses; "Hold on, I'm coming-!"_

"_Ishida-kun!" Inoue's voice faintly carried past his front door to his bedroom, the male shoving his glasses on as he sped out into the hallway, his socked feet padding down to the door, Ishida pulling the door open; "I-Inoue-san! What's wrong-?"_

_Stepping aside to let her in, Ishida frowned at the nervous-wreck of a girl standing in his living room, the door shut firmly behind him._

"_Ishida-kun, I felt it again! I felt that strange sensation from the past week! It was full of pain and anger!"_

_Inoue pulled at her sleeve's hem to cover her palm, reaching up to wipe the stray tears from her eyes, Ishida staring intensely at the young woman before him; 'there's no question about it….'_

_Closing his eyes, blocking out everything around him, Ishida furrowed his brows, the reiatsu full of 'pain and anger' still exposed._

'_That is Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu, and Inoue-san can feel it. She can feel reiatsu if strong enough….'_

"_I-Ishida-kun? Am I bothering you? I can leave-."_

"_No, Inoue-san." Opening his eyes, the light reflected off his lenses as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose, his blue eyes locked with gray; "You aren't bothering me. You need to calm down, though, so please allow me to make you some tea…."_

_Smiling gently at the male, Inoue nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, taking a seat at the table as Ishida made his way into the kitchen, the pair silent as he brought out the kettle._

_Switching on the stove, the kettle filled with water, Ishida glanced past the kitchen's doorway, Inoue lightly frowning, surely still feeling the reiatsu some blocks from here._

'_No doubt Kurosaki's reiatsu has caused her own spirit power to grow; then with Kuchiki-san's and Hisagi-san's on top of it all?'_

_Biting his lip, narrowing in on Ichigo's reiatsu, Ishida moved his gaze onto the kettle, frowning at the feeling flashing through his mind- 'worry? Of course not, what does it matter to me? I haven't seen him in days, much less have I talked to him much….'_

_A Quincy has no worries for a shinigami.'_

"_Ishida-kun, may I please freshen up in your bathroom?"_

"_Hai, Inoue-san; you know where it is from last time…."_

"_Arigato, Ishida-kun!"_

_Left with the shuddering kettle on top of the strong flame, Ishida sighed as he stared at Inoue's empty seat, pushing his frames back up his nose; 'But what of Inoue-san? Should I… explain this all to her?'

* * *

_

"_Yuzu, my lovely daughter! I'm home!" Slamming the door shut as loudly as he had banged it open, Isshin threw his bags across the floor as he hurriedly pulled his shoes off, moving to sprint to the kitchen- stopping in his fast tracks at the sight; "M-m-m-m-y house! What happened to my house!"_

_Looking around, the walls freshly painted with new floors to match, plastic-wrapped furniture and boxes scattered about, Isshin scratched his head in thought, wondering if he was indeed in the right home._

"_Dad? Dad, is that you?"_

_Small feet padded down the stairs seconds later, Yuzu's long, wet hair playing past her shoulders with every step, her flannel pants and shirt covering her small hands and feet in its over-sized length._

_Reaching her father, Yuzu allowed him to pull her into a bone-crushing embrace, her laughter muffled by his thick jacket; "Yeah, dad- you finally came back for a short break, huh?"_

_Ruffling her hair, Isshin slowly moved in his steps as he glanced once more around his house, noting the new kitchen and dining area as well, Yuzu catching sight of his gaze; "Oh, Ichi-nii's landlord remodeled a bit in return for Ichi-nii's work on his apartments! Thought we'd finish in time, though…."_

_Maybe we could have, had Ichi-nii and Shuuhei not left for Rukia. It's been hours since they left, so I doubt they're coming back tonight."_

_Yuzu frowned at the serious look her father took on at her words, his eyes staring off towards the kitchen's walls, but hardly really looking at them, silence surrounding them._

"_Dad?"_

_Isshin remained silent, his focus on the heavy, pained reiatsu some blocks away- Yuzu's spatula connecting roughly with his skull; "__**Yow!**__ Yuzu, how could you be so mean to daddy!"_

"_It's as easy as breathing air!"_

"_How cruel!" A large pout pulled at Isshin's lips, Yuzu retreating back to the second floor, glad to have the bickering back, her father falling dramatically to the floor in tears; "Masaki! Our idiot son has turned our precious daughter against me!"

* * *

_

Ichigo's brown eyes opened to their dark, cold room, the blankets over his body uncomfortably clinging to his bare, sweating skin, Ichigo groaning as he rolled over, his arm reaching out to Ru-

_Rukia._

His hand fell onto an empty space beside him, Rukia's scent faintly lingering between the threads of their sheets, Ichigo tearing his hand back as if it were burned.

* * *

_A piercing cry left the restrained male as he fell to his knees, his reiatsu rising even further in fury as a light appeared beyond the buildings and trees before his masked eyes, silhouettes stepping into it, the light disappearing in seconds._

_He could no longer feel her dying reiatsu, his own body beginning to ache under his reiatsu, Tessai struggling to raise a barrier strong enough to protect the buildings around them._

"_**RUKIA! RUKIA!"

* * *

**_

He sat on the far edge of the bed, shaking as he stared at the space he should have found Rukia in, his hands clenching the sheets as the blanket slipped off his body and bed, and fell to the floor in a silent heap.

Ichigo sat there for what seemed hours to the male, the world around him mute, brown eyes fixed on her place beside his.

His heart nearly stopped when she suddenly lay there before his eyes, her naked body tangled loosely in their soft sheets, sweat glistening along her pale, smooth skin, black tresses damp and her head resting on her arms and pillow.

She was there.

"R-Rukia…." He was barely able to hear his hoarse voice as a shaking hand reached out hesitantly towards the sleeping beauty before him, his breath caught in his throat… his fingers grazing nothing but air.

Her place was empty again.

* * *

Shuuhei stood outside the door to the Kurosaki residence, his hot breath rising in the cold air surrounding him, his black jacket and white v-neck hugging his body as closely as Yuzu's black scarf around his neck, his fingers gently reaching up to touch the soft material.

* * *

_Smiling softly, Yuzu pulled down her hood, unwrapping her long, black scarf; walking back to Shuuhei, Yuzu stood on her toes to toss the scarf around his neck, looping it once around.

* * *

_

He could feel the house's emptiness, certain he just missed Yuzu's soft, brown eyes by minutes, able to feel Ichigo's father miles off at the city hospital; slipping his hand into his jeans' pocket, Shuuhei pulled out the metal key-ring, grabbing the darker key of the two hanging from it, slipping the key into the lock as he grasped the door handle.

With a soft 'click' of the lock, Shuuhei slowly opened the front door, pulling the key out as he stepped in, closing the door just as slowly as he had opened it before turning the lock back into place.

His shoes and jacket came off, his scarf remaining around his neck, one end hanging down by his belt buckle; a hand buried in his hair with a sigh, Shuuhei stepped lightly as he made his way further in, his eyes catching sight of the new kitchen table sitting in place without plastic wrap or boxes on top of it.

Shuuhei stood silently as he stared at the table, its color and texture completely different from the one before, memories yet to surface by looking at it; but from before?

He could easily remember all the kicks Rukia had given his shin beneath the older table, all the filling dinners they had with Yuzu, all words shared across its top.

_Can't forget the time Rukia grabbed that book and chucked it at my nose…._

_Rukia.

* * *

_

_Shuuhei froze as time seemed to slow, Hiyori spinning her blade in her hand to shift her hold, the blonde then driving her blade in and up through Rukia's body, Shuuhei screaming out for her, Kensei's attention turned over inside the barrier; a violent shudder over-took Shuuhei as Ichigo suddenly stilled and disappeared from view, the blonde Vizard shoved just as quickly from Rukia's side, the petite shinigami falling to her knees as the barrier shook from Hiyori's body slammed into it._

"_**RUKIA!"

* * *

**_

Hands clenched into fists, Shuuhei pushing himself to move towards the stairs, each step taken slowly; reaching the landing, he made his way to Ichigo's room, brushing his fingers along Yuzu's door as he passed, pushing Ichigo's door open with little effort as he reached it.

Dropping into the empty bed, the male resting on his back, Shuuhei fixed his gaze on the ceiling; "We'll come for you, Rukia."

No running this time…."

* * *

The wooden floor was cold against Ichigo's bare feet, his sweats covering his feet from its long length, barely held up on his hips by a drawstring; he opened the bedroom door hesitantly, almost afraid to leave the room, almost afraid to let out any last scent of his precious shinigami.

Forcing himself out, Ichigo kept his eyes on the floor, unfazed by the scattered pieces of glass threatening to pierce through his feet's skin as he walked; standing in the middle of the apartment, the table and chair placed back correctly, Ichigo stood motionless and silent, his brown eyes set on the staircase's bottom step, yellow eyes within the soft black fur staring back at him.

"Didn't know you were here, Yoruichi-san…."

"Couldn't exactly leave you on your own after what happened." Jumping off the step, Yoruichi made her way over to Ichigo, sitting on her hind legs for him to pick her up.

Leaning down, grabbing Yoruichi under her fore legs, Ichigo straightened out with Yoruichi in arms, the male moving through the apartment to sit on the couch, a defeated, exhausted sigh leaving him as he dropped his body onto the couch.

Leaning his head back, the couch's stuffing showing through the slashes covering the cushions, Ichigo closed his eyes, Yoruichi remaining curled in his embrace.

"Zangetsu is fading away, Yoruichi-san… my Hollow is dominating my Inner World. How am I supposed to save her without Zangetsu?"

Silence held in the dark apartment, Ichigo opening his eyes at the claws kneading into his arms, mischievous yellow eyes looking up at his glare; "Don't worry, Ichigo."

You will have your chance to keep Zangetsu from fading away completely."

"What do you-?"

"Patience, Ichigo." Stretching out her feline muscles, Yoruichi moved onto her back with her long body along Ichigo's arm, her head resting in his palm for his fingers to scratch her ears, yellow eyes closing with his brown ones; "Rest your body and strengthen your broken heart and soul- you'll need every bit of will to bring Rukia back…."

* * *

The bell rang throughout the campus, students immediately pushing out through doors into the hallway, the excitement for the weekend high.

Within the freshman class on the third floor, Yuzu stood from her seat to pack her bag, her brown hair loose and flowing, their uniform fitted around her slim body, heavy stockings and leg warmers keeping all the females' exposed legs warm.

Yuzu took her time placing her belongings into her backpack, her professor wishing her a safe weekend before stepping out from the classroom with the other students, the young female left alone in the empty classroom.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, dusting her desk of any small trash, Yuzu stepped around her desk, making her way to the classroom's door- stopping short when Rei's boyfriend came between her and the hallway, his hands on either side of the door's frame.

"S-Sato-kun…."

"Kurosaki. Was worried you'd be gone by now."

Tension crawled onto Yuzu's shoulders, her brown eyes unable to hold his confusing stare, her hand gripping her bag's strap; "What do you need of me, Sato-kun?"

The male remained silent, a student passing behind him hardly every few seconds, Yuzu growing agitated with every passing moment he had yet to answer her.

"I **asked** what you needed of me."

"You're quite bold, aren't you?" Grey eyes stared at her from beneath his black hair, his hair flat and long enough to tease his eyes, a slim but firm build obvious beneath his uniform; "You weren't like this at all just last year."

"How would you know the way I was? How would **any** of you truly know-!"

"Who could forget the 'girl with the flattest chest of all'? Or that boyish haircut you had for years, or your flat ass, when it was all of us who made those names for you?"

A fierce, angry blush rushed into Yuzu's cheeks, tears brimming her eyes at the memories of all their teasing and pushing, boys and girls alike bullying her every day over the years.

Sato dropped his arms as he stepped into the classroom; "Now though… you look a lot different… even had the guts to slap Rei knowing all her friends could have easily jumped you…."

It turns us on, **Yuzu**."

Yuzu stepped back at his words, frowning as he took that many more steps closer to her, his gaze crawling over her uniformed body, panic rushing through her veins.

"I don't care what the hell turns you or anyone else on-!"

"Except your older boyfriend, right? Has he taken you yet, made you all grown up?"

He was circling her now, staring intensely at her, Yuzu fighting to keep calm; "None of your concern, Sato. Now run back to your bitch of a girlfriend like the dog you are."

A smirk pulled at Sato's lips, a gleam to his eyes as he came to a still in front of her, close to her body, Yuzu standing her ground; reaching up to bury his fingers in the thick, sandy-brown hair cascading over her shoulders to her chest, Sato pulled lightly on her hair, not minding the hot, angry look she gave him.

"We're all watching you, Kurosaki. And we're enjoying it."

Without another word, the male distanced himself from her tense body, making his way into the hallway and out of sight; shuddering silently, fighting to hold back the scream burning to release itself, Yuzu crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lip.

Breathing deeply, calming herself down, Yuzu made for the door, rushing out to the hallway towards her locker, anxious to leave home.

* * *

_Shouts filled the night air as the gate revealed two tall silhouettes, guards running to surround it, Yamamoto standing without a single movement before the light pouring out onto the ground they stood upon, his vice-captain standing at his side._

_Byakuya stepped out into sight, his face empty of any concern at the blades pointed towards him, his gaze meeting Yamamoto's own as any other time; following behind Byakuya, Rukia's small, limp body in his hold, Ukitake ignored the guards surrounding them, his reiatsu flaring out to keep them at distance, his eyes holding strong against Yamamoto's narrow gaze._

"_Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kuchiki Byakuya… never thought I'd see you two getting into __**mischief **__again…."_

_Byakuya let his eyes close for a few seconds before opening them again, his gaze hard and cold with Yamamoto's eyes; "A Kuchiki does not fall into mischief- we settle our problems made personal and insulting to our pride."_

_Ukitake gripped Rukia tighter, his lips tight in a frown before yelling out to Yamamoto._

"_Scold us, burn us, do as you seem fit, Yamamoto-san- but as of right now, I will __**not **__allow this woman to die!"_

_Silence between them, guards tense under the heavy reiatsu of the three powerful taichou, Yamamoto took in the sight before him, slowly raising a bony, wrinkled hand, standing down the guards- not a second later, Ukitake vanished from sight, Byakuya following seconds later after one last, hard gaze at his superior captain._

_Yamamoto sighed, shaking his head lightly.

* * *

_

"_Retsu-san! Unohana!" "Ukitake!"_

_The kind woman's squad members jumped out of Ukitake's way as he rushed through the infirmary's halls, Unohana waving him over to her largest room, Isane ready at her side._

"_In here, Ukitake, bring her here!"_

_Speeding into the empty room, struggling to hold back violent coughs, Ukitake carefully laid his precious student down, Unohana pulling him out of her way, Isane closing the door on curious eyes._

"_What happened to her, Ukitake!"_

"_I-I don't know, I didn't have time to ask Kisuke-!"_

_Unohana brushed Rukia's black, damp hair back from her sweating forehead, dim, purple eyes barely open, barely looking up into her own gaze, Rukia's shallow gasps for air silent and weak._

_"Oh my little one, what have they __**done**__ to you?"_

"_Taichou, there is a strong isolating kidou within her torso, from her pelvis up to her chest."_

_Unohana tore her gaze from Rukia's to look over her hot, shivering body, a hand gently placed between her modest breasts, Unohana looking over her shoulder to meet Ukitake's worried, strained eyes; "What cruel soul did this to her?"_

"_W-what? What has happened-?"_

_Ukitake now by Rukia's bedside, Unohana tore open the bloodied material of her robes, a faint glow of yellow visible under pale, sweating skin, running from her pelvis to her chest between her breasts, a thin scar of a blade marking her skin._

"_Many organs have been torn through, the diaphragm, her heart, bronchi… why- why is she even __**alive**__, Jyuushiro! How did they let her live through this-!"_

"_I don't know why any of this happened, I don't know how she is still alive- but, she is here now, and you need to save her-!"_

_Stern eyes snapped onto him, Unohana's reiatsu steadily building up, Isane protecting Rukia from it with her own as she held her hand._

"_What for? Just to have her sent to death days later?"_

"_There is a powerful soul with a violent, angry Hollow ready to storm Soul Society to take her back- that's why you need to save her."_

_For the sake of all our damn lives, Unohana- __**save her**__."_

_Letting up her reiatsu, turning back to Rukia's struggling body, Unohana brushed up her sleeves, Isane meeting her gaze; "Prepare to destroy the kidou, Isane."_

_We will be cutting along it, from her pelvis to her chest. Destroy it as I move along."_

_Placing her hand on Rukia's forehead, violet eyes finally closing shut with one last conscious fight for breath, Unohana turned to Ukitake handing him a towel, a firm look in her eyes as he stared back with confusion._

"_Try to keep the blood off the floor, Jyuushiro-san."

* * *

_

Tubes ran down Rukia's throat and into her chest as she lay there before him, machines reading her heart's strength with irritating beeping, Ukitake's violent coughs drowning the noise out as he sat by her bed, sun rays filtered out by the drawn curtains.

"S-shit!" Heaving, gasping once his last cough racked his body, Ukitake slowly calmed down and caught his breath, his hands shaking as he rested them in his lap, his tired gaze resting on Rukia's sleeping form, her violet eyes hidden from sight.

* * *

_Ukitake struggled to find the right words, staring at the male before him, Ichigo's voice laced with the Hollow's harsh yelling, Ukitake's chest overwhelmed by the sight._

_"__**RUKIA! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER!"**_

_"Kurosaki-kun… please…." Ukitake stepped back as Shuuhei launched his chain to coil tightly around Ichigo, Yoruichi and Tessai reinforcing his restraints, Ichigo raging on, his mask growing to cover his other eye._

_"__**QUEEN!"

* * *

**_

Ukitake took a sharp breath at the memory, the pained reiatsu that he had felt still pushing down on his shoulders, the angry, yellow eyes surrounded by black running a chill over his skin.

_Those eyes… those eyes said everything for the both of them, Kuchiki.

* * *

_

Yuzu sighed in relief as she slipped her key into the lock, her home's warmth pouring out to meet her chilled skin as she stepped through, her heavy jacket immediately too much to bear once inside with the door closed and securely locked, her bag dropped to the floor.

Sliding the jacket off her arms, Yuzu tossed it aside to reach down and pull her shoes off, not noticing the pair of black sneakers her shoes fell on, never seeing the jacket her own covered on the couch.

Unbuttoning her shirt as she climbed the stairs, Yuzu immediately made for the open bathroom, turning on the shower's hot water before stripping completely of her uniform, her slim, maturing body only in the black lace Rukia insisted she must have to match the older female's wardrobe.

Smiling at the memory of her day spent with Rukia, Yuzu thought nothing of the open door to her left within the bathroom, her small hand reaching out over the sink to wipe the fogged up mirror, her reflection still surprising her, her 'baby looks' completely gone now.

* * *

"_Now though… you look a lot different…."_

_It turns us on, __**Yuzu**__."

* * *

_

Disgust mixed itself with confusion within her, Yuzu frowning as she remembered his perverted gaze run over her clothed body.

* * *

"_I don't care what the hell turns you or anyone else on-!"_

"_Except your older boyfriend, right? Has he taken you yet, made you all grown up?"

* * *

_

A heavy blush burned beneath her skin at Sato's words, Yuzu fingering her long hair coming to rest just above her full, laced breasts, her deep, brown eyes looking over the rest of her body before meeting her own gaze back in the mirror quickly fogging up again.

Whispering despite being by alone, all by herself, Yuzu reached out to place her hand against the mirror, her reflection reaching out with her to join her hand; "**Would** someone like Shuuhei ever like someone like **me**?"

A sudden, unfamiliar memory of a woman came to her; long, thick ginger hair framing pale skin and piercing blue eyes, a large chest fit upon a tight, curving body in black robes.

* * *

_"Matsumoto-san..."

* * *

_

Shuuhei's voice rang in memory, nearly whispering that name, an aching feeling building within her chest, Yuzu staring absently at the fogged mirror.

_Who is she? Where do I remember her from? When did I hear Shuuhei call her name?_

"I can never look as pretty as she does…."

The sudden, rare shriek of the hinges on Ichigo's door snapped her gaze out into the hallway, Shuuhei's tall body stepping out only a moment later, Yuzu unable to move; feeling the intense stare, the tensed presence not far from him, Shuuhei looked up to find Yuzu staring wide-eyed back at him within the open bathroom, steam filling the air and crawling out the frame into the hallway- her nearly naked body in full sight.

_S-shit.

* * *

_

"Y-Yuzu-!" An eternity seemed to weigh down on Shuuhei as he stood in shock within the hallway, her wide, brown eyes struck with just as much shock staring back at him, her body shaking with obvious tension, Shuuhei swallowing with struggle; fighting to keep his eyes from running over her body, fighting to keep from seeing anymore, Shuuhei kept his gaze locked with Yuzu's, her shock suddenly leaving her.

"S-Shuuhei! What are you doing here!"

"What am I-! Yuzu, cover yourself up first!"

The female blushed as she turned her back on him in search of a towel, her three, large scars across her back hitting his heart as quickly as she had turned around, her younger screams echoing in his mind; shaking his head, ridding himself of the memories, Shuuhei growled as Yuzu failed to find a towel, the male walking over to her as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, the white v-neck removed in one fast motion.

Hearing Shuuhei come at her, Yuzu turned around to find him shirtless with a scarf ready to slip off his neck to the floor, the male chucking his shirt at her chest, Yuzu quickly grabbing it; a tight knot in her stomach, his built body exposed to her eyes, Yuzu fumbled to get the shirt on, the white material pulled down to barely cover her lace intimacy.

"Your brother is going to slowly murder me-!"

"Is that the scarf I gave you?"

Shuuhei stopped short at her voice, her small hand reaching out to touch the scarf barely hanging from around his neck, Shuuhei blushing at the slight graze of her fingers against his sculpted stomach, brown eyes looking at him for his answer.

"…yeah, it is."

A soft smile pulled at Yuzu's lips, her hand grabbing onto the scarf to pull it off his neck, Yuzu taking a step closer to move onto the tips of her toes, her arms throwing the long scarf over his head onto his neck; looping it once around as days before, Yuzu let her hands run over the material again before stepping back, wordlessly turning to grab the door, slowly closing it as Shuuhei stepped out past the frame, the soft click echoing in the hallway.

Digging a hand into his wild, black hair, Shuuhei let his arm drop as he turned back towards Ichigo's room, the male stepping into the bedroom silently, the door left open behind him.

* * *

Tatsuki smirked alongside Chad as Inoue and Ishida came into view, her curvy friend smiling widely as they made their way over to the bench in the large park, the sky darkening early in the early November days.

"Hey, Inoue, Ishida!" "Tatsuki-chan!"

Running as she came closer to Tatsuki and Chad, Inoue slowed to grab Ishida's hand, pulling the blushing male with her towards their friends, Tatsuki laughing as her busty friend nearly crashed into her open arms; "Haha, Inoue!"

"Oh, Tatsuki, I am so happy you and Sado-kun thought of all of us going out together! What a great idea!"

Ishida straightened out his shirt and hair before coughing, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose before nodding; "Likewise- thank you, for inviting me."

"Of course we were going to invite you, Ishida!"

Inoue sitting down beside Tatsuki, grabbing Ishida again to pull him down beside her, she smiled widely as she looked around, confused at the missing boys.

"Where is Asano-kun? And still no word from Kurosaki-kun?"

Chad raised a large, fit arm to point beyond the trees beside them, a sprinting shadow coming towards them, Keigo's loud yelling echoing in the park; "Hey, guys, hey!"

Tatsuki groaned, turning to Inoue.

"Well, as for Ichigo... as well as Rukia and Shuuhei- still nothing. Doesn't help that he no longer lives at his father's house. I don't have a slightest clue at where they live."

A strange look pulled across Inoue's face, Tatsuki biting her lip, quickly turning their attention to the approaching male; "Ah, Keigo! You finally got here, ya slow idiot!"

Huffing, Keigo grinned madly, throwing himself onto Inoue once he reached them- "Inoue-san! Your valley of-!"

Tatsuki quickly punched the perverted male as Ishida helped push him off their busty friend, Chad chuckling lightly, Keigo falling to the ground.

"No fair! I was just greeting-!"

"Oh, be quiet, Keigo! Be glad we even invited you!"

Ishida and Inoue laughed lightly as Tatsuki and Keigo bickered, a chilled breeze running over their heavily clothed bodies, leaves falling from the trees around them.

Tatsuki kicked Keigo away as she leaned back on the bench, her hot breath mixing with the cold night air, her friends settling down with her.

"I wonder where that idiot Ichigo ran off to. Rukia and Shuuhei probably aren't far. I'll kick his ass when I see him; running off without telling me where-!"

Coming from behind them, Ichigo's voice cut her off; "Well if you asked me nicely for once, Tatsuki..."

Turning in place, Tatsuki jumping to her feet as she turned, Keigo moving up from the ground, they all turned to see the orange-haired male standing behind them, Inoue gasping; standing before them was Ichigo, his hair lacking its usual wildness, brown eyes tired and worn, a lame hoodie hardly keeping him warm with his jeans.

"Kurosaki-kun!" "Ichigo!"

"Yo."

* * *

He circled around the bench, the male caring less about Keigo throwing himself onto him, Inoue's grey eyes never giving up his sight.

Tatsuki shook her head, frowning; "Just where the hell have you been, Ichigo! You had us worried sick!"

"Had shit to do, Tatsuki."

"Shit so important to miss classes for four days?" Chad standing to move beside the heated female, Tatsuki glared at her long-time friend, Ichigo frowning as he finally bothered to shake Keigo off him.

"Tuesday wasn't my fault. That... **earthquake**, canceled classes. Not much I could have done-."

"So three days, then- big fuckin' difference! Now explain-!"

Ichigo came at her fast, Tatsuki shocked at the angry brown eyes staring back at her, their friends tense around them, Ichigo barely a breath away; "Don't fuckin' worry about it. I'm alive, all you need to sleep at night, right?"

I hadn't planned on even letting you know- I ran into you by accident."

* * *

_Ichigo stood still beneath the large tree, the chilled air strong against his worn hoodie, his brown, hollow eyes looking up into the sky beyond branches._

_"What... or more like **who** ... is this?"_

_A strange scent, a strange force against the air had caught his attention, the male distracted from his walk, certain he was feeling a reiatsu._

_Before he knew it, Ichigo found himself following it._

_

* * *

"_Letting me know what, Ichigo?"

Looking at the other set of eyes before meeting with Tatsuki's again, Ichigo frowned, a pain flashing in his eyes, long enough for Tatsuki to catch.

"Rukia... she's sick. And I need to stay with her. We won't be in classes, so... save my damn homework for me, or something."

Turning away before she could say anything, Ichigo walking past Chad with a brush against his shoulder with his own, Keigo and Tatsuki called after him, Ichigo deaf to their cries.

Inoue moved from Ishida's side as she stared after Ichigo's retreating form, her grey eyes heavy as she stood beside Tatsuki, Ishida slowly standing from his place behind them.

Eyes narrowed on the last of Ichigo leaving them behind, Ishida frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

_What's really happening, Kurosaki? What's eating you alive?

* * *

_

_"Finish us, Ichigo; just finish us…."

* * *

_

A shudder ran over him, Ichigo closing his eyes brimmed with angry tears to picture her again, in his arms with their sweating, hot skin against each other, her hips rolling agonizingly slow against his.

A car honk blared out from his side, Ichigo's brown eyes snapping open to find a car rushing at him, Ichigo pulling back barely enough to avoid the side mirror of the black sedan speeding by.

_Shit._

He felt his heart beat violently against his chest, the young male scowling at the people around him, staring at him, whispering, Ichigo quickly making his way over to the other side of the road, leaving them behind.

He found himself drowned in his own thoughts again, the first day he saw Rukia playing before him as he passed the spot where she had punched him, a sad smile ghosting across his lips before he frowned again, his steps slowing, his breath hot against the cold air.

He stood at the mouth of the small, secluded walkway along the river wash, holes in the cement ground from Grand Fisher's claws repaired with an half-assed effort, Ichigo recalling the face behind the mask, the face he had seen years ago as his mother fell limp upon him.

Walking into the walkway, Ichigo came to a still by the darkened cement at his feet, the pool of their blood dried and washed by many days and storms, faded, hardly there.

* * *

_"R-Rukia! RUKIA!"_

_Don't!" Ichigo didn't know how he managed to yell for her, his body becoming heavier as his blood flowed out to the ground, Rukia's hands reaching out for him, the attacking limb right behind her._

_She was right in front of him when the limb penetrated her stomach from behind, her blood splattering onto him, her blood mixing with his below on the ground.

* * *

_

"Rukia…."

Arms tensed as his hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palm; hot tears brimmed his eyes again, Ichigo shuddering in the cold, shuddering at the memories, at her voice ringing in his mind and heart.

* * *

_Speechless, unable to breath, his clothes covered in their blood, Ichigo looked into her eyes as she gazed at him, her arm reaching up to grasp his shoulder, her other hand moving her white, beautiful zanpaktou to his chest, right above his heart._

_"Live, even if just for a few seconds more! Live as long as you will!"_

_Tears mixed with the rain as they slid from her fading eyes, down her cheeks to the ground, her hold on her hilt tightening._

_"Ru…kia…."_

_Grasping his shoulder tightly one last time, Rukia pulled herself to him, supporting him against her as she spoke against his ear._

_"Live, Ichigo…."_

_Gasping, Ichigo felt the cold of her blade thrust through his heart, an intense light blinding him._

_"__Live, fool!"

* * *

_

"I… I won't let you die, Rukia!"

His reiatsu suddenly exploding out to retreat back close to his body, his skin no longer stung by the cold, an angry warmth surrounding his whole being, Ichigo glared one last time at the trace of their blood at his feet, the male turning around to break into a fast run- his breath fast and loud to his ears, his feet pounding across the streets, arms pumping with every step.

_You won't die, soul reaper… you won't die, Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

_

Large tarps covered the shop's bare, new frame barely outlining its shape, Ichigo slowly pulling aside a clear plastic from what could be assumed a future entrance, the male stepping through hesitantly, pausing in his movements once inside; before him sat Yoruichi on her hind legs, yellow eyes bright in the darkened shop.

"Yoruichi-san."

"Felt your reiatsu… you're done waiting, aren't you?"

Wordlessly, dropping the clear plastic back in place behind him, Ichigo moved to the feline before him, leaning down to pick her up, cradling her in his arms as he moved into the shop; making his way over to the basement's entrance, the door already open for him, Ichigo released himself from his body, dropping down into the basement with Yoruichi in arms, a small crater forming at his feet upon his fall.

Urahara stood some feet from him, watching the younger male stand tall before him, Urahara's hat shadowing his eyes from sight; "Are you sure you don't want to rest longer?"

Scratching Yoruichi's ears before dropping her gently from his arms, Ichigo reached over his back to grasp Zangetsu, the cloth unraveling itself as he brought it over to his side.

* * *

"_We will be training you differently this time, Ichigo."_

_Moving up his chest onto his shoulder as he remained resting back against the couch, Yoruichi stared down into Ichigo's brown eyes with her yellow ones, her paw reaching up to rest on his forehead, Ichigo frowning lightly._

"_I'm sure you've noticed Zangetsu is always in its shikai."_

"_Yeah, Shuuhei mentioned it once. How that's why it's always a lot bigger than others and why he doesn't change shape when I call him."_

"_Well, did you know then, that there is another level of soul release for Zangetsu?"_

_His shocked silence gave her an answer; "The first release is 'shikai' and the second, one all captains of Soul Society must obtain, is called 'bankai."_

_This great release can make your power up to ten times greater, Ichigo."_

"_T-ten times-?"_

"_Of course, since after all, it takes at least ten years to obtain."_

_Ichigo sat up then, looking confused and frustrated, Yoruichi digging her claws into his skin to keep her position on his shoulder; "But I don't have ten damn years-!"_

"_I know, Ichigo. That's why, as risky and dangerous as it may be… you will learn it in just-."

* * *

_

"Three days to learn this new release, right?" Ichigo held Zangetsu steady by his side, his Hollow's excitement growing within, Urahara nodding silently before speaking.

"Hai. Three days only. Any longer and we'll have a problem."

"What about my Hollow?"

Urahara tipped his hat up to lock gazes with Ichigo, his hand slowly unsheathing his katana from his cane, Ichigo refusing to move his gaze.

"I have a feeling your Hollow will… **cooperate** in growing your strength and bringing back **his Queen.**"

After all, the stronger you are, the more power he'll have if he ever gains control of your entire soul."

Ichigo's lips pulled into a deep frown, his brows furrowed, his Hollow's chuckling echoing within his mind.

"His… 'his queen,' you said? How do you know he calls her that?"

"You don't remember, do you? I suppose it's not surprising. You never remembered your Hollow's control the other times…."

"What don't I remember?"

Urahara frowned, snapping his plain blade to his side; "Sing, Benihime."

Allowing his blade to release itself, Urahara took a few steps toward Ichigo, the younger male moving into stance before him.

"He shared your rage and pain when Ukitake held her before your very eyes, taking her away from you."

"But-!"

_**Start playing, King!**_

It was a sudden blur, Urahara's fast approach, Ichigo blocking Benihime with Zangetsu's larger blade, his brown eyes locked with Urahara; "Fine!"

Shoving Urahara off Zangetsu, Ichigo swung his blade to his side, determination filling his eyes; "Let's do this, Zangetsu!"

* * *

"_Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Please, Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what."

* * *

_

Byakuya stood tall and motionless by Rukia's bedside in the infirmary, Ukitake fast asleep in his chair, the monitors created by Kurotsuchi beeping steadily, Rukia's chest slowly rising in pace.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

_After adopting you, I swore in front of my parents' grave that it would be my last time in breaking the rules, and from that time on, no matter what happens, I would follow and defend the rules to the very end…_.

Stepping closer, hesitance ghosted upon him, a strong, elegant hand slowly reaching out, his fingers grazing Rukia's forehead, pushing back her stray strand of hair, only to have it stubbornly fall back in place.

_Do I keep my promise to Hisana to defend you, her sister…._

Pulling back, he stepped away from her side.

_Or the oath to my parent's grave?_

Wordlessly, he turned on his heel to leave, Ukitake's tired eyes watching after him.

* * *

Soft footsteps carried down the stairs in the Kurosaki residence, Yuzu's brown eyes finding Shuuhei sitting at the table, no longer shirtless in one of Ichigo's old shirts, his head resting on the table top on his arms.

The air about him felt depressed and heavy to the young, growing woman, Yuzu frowning as she made her way over, moving beside his chair quietly, a small hand gently resting on his back; "Shuuhei? Are you alright?"

It took him a few seconds to move his head from his arms, tired grey eyes looking up at her, Yuzu frowning at their emptiness; "You're worrying me…."

"We… I don't know, Yuzu. Just… stress or something…." His eyes moved from hers, his arms crossed, nails scratching at his skin.

Yuzu frowned, pushing her hair back behind her ear; "Where's Rukia?"

His chest tightened at her words, Shuuhei reaching a hand up to his temple, a short, forced laugh leaving him.

* * *

"_**LEAVER HER ALONE! LEAVER HER!"

* * *

**_

"She's… she had to go back home, on an emergency…."

Yuzu's hand moved from his back, soft fingers grasping his along his temple, pulling his hand from its place, Shuuhei moving his gaze to meet hers again.

"My brother went with her, though?"

Shuuhei's eyes set on hers, the male amazed how Yuzu's eyes lost their large, round, childish shape, brown orbs now framed by thick eyelashes, curves and edges sharp and elegant.

"Yeah; Ichigo… wouldn't let her go through a problem on her own…."

Yuzu let go of his hand then, the young female leaning against the table, hands on its top; pushing herself up, Yuzu sat along its edge, her long, bare legs in shorts dangling over in a small rhythmic swing, Shuuhei staring at her knee's scar.

* * *

_"S-Shuuhei?"_

_"Yuzu!" Shuuhei ran over to the open bathroom, Yuzu's red, dry eyes looking up him, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, hugging them against her; "Yuzu, what happened? Who did this?"_

_Shuuhei dropped onto his knees beside her, reluctant to touch her, scrapes and bruises scattered on her body where her tank and shorts didn't cover, a cut running across her cheek. Shuuhei stared at the stained dress shoved into the waste basket, pink material balled up on top, the first aid kit scattered on the floor.

* * *

_

"Are you leaving, too, Shuuhei?"

"…not right away. In a few days I will. Just thought I'd come here where it's not empty…."

* * *

_Shuuhei found Yoruichi curled up on his pillow, her yellow eyes opening as he sat down along the edge, his hand reaching out to scratch her ears; "Hey, Yoruichi-san."_

"_Hello, Shuuhei. Feeling better?"_

_Scoffing, Shuuhei fell back onto his mattress, staring at the ceiling; "As good as can be after last night…."_

_Moving off the pillow onto his chest, Yoruichi settled down to stare down into his gaze, her eyes as exhausted as his own._

"_It won't help you to be around him in this state, Shuuhei; why don't you go keep an eye on little Yuzu?"_

_I will call you when Urahara and I are done abusing him."_

_Scratching her ears again, Shuuhei nodded before grabbing her, setting her down onto the mattress as he sat up, standing to change his shirt and grab a jacket, Yoruichi back on the pillow._

"_Will he really be stronger to save her?"_

"_Three days, Shuuhei. Give us three days."

* * *

_

Shuuhei's grey eyes closed as Yuzu buried her hand into his black hair, a sad smile pulling at her lips, brown eyes furrowed; "Something bad happened, didn't it? That's why you're so worried and lonely…."

Grabbing onto her hand in his hair, Shuuhei scrunched his eyes at the memories, his body shaking, trying to keep control.

"Rukia… she's my best friend, Yuzu."

Moving off the table, Yuzu stood at his side as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, tugging gently on his hair, hugging him close to her body; releasing his hold on her hand, Shuuhei buried his face against her warm, clothed stomach, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, letting her rock him gently into a calm.

* * *

24 pages. 7,994 words. Ladies and gentlemen- the longest chapter in SMD.

Thank you for all your support.

~KurosakiLove


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Strawberry Meets Death

I have a fever of 102.4 F, literally as I am typing this AN and about to being editing. So... things might be a bit weird. That and I had angry music, mixed with a bit of the most depressing songs **ever**. So yes, this might be weird.

Songs I remember listening to for the active scenes: "The Red" by Chevelle, "You're Going Down" by Breaking Benjamin, "By_Myslf" and "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park, "Du Hast" by Rammstein, and for the scenes aside from that, I used "Hearing Damage" by Thom Yorke. Yeah, used it every time.

By the way, there is a one-shot posted. Go read, and make me smile or go "Motherfucker- ahhh, but he/she is right on that..." I could really use it. Fuckin' hell it's hot.

I do not own. Enjoy- PLEASE enjoy. This could easily be making sense to my drugged up mind at the moment, but could be a bunch of crack scenes for all I know. I think it's okay... if not, delete the bitch and wait to be in the right mind! I should since now, but I am itching to do **something** so please bear with me...

I'm sweating bullets. It comforts me to know Ichigo is, too.

* * *

Ichigo's blood dripped from Benihime, Urahara standing before Ichigo, the younger male panting heavily, supporting himself on Zangetsu, blood pouring from his temple.

Tearing Zangetsu out from the dirt, gripping the tang tightly, Ichigo began circling the older male, Urahara moving with him, both their gazes locked; coming to a stop, they stood in stance, Urahara's eyes hidden from sight.

"Again, Ichigo…."

Furrowing his brows, his narrowed gaze set on Urahara, Ichigo stepped into shunpo.

He made for Urahara's side, the older male immediately blocking him without effort, both moving in fast, sudden and hard clashes, sparks flying between them as their blades met over and over again; pushing Ichigo off Benihime, Urahara slashed at Ichigo's leg, tearing into his robes- Ichigo saving himself from another wound with shunpo.

Ichigo distanced himself, Urahara simply stepping forth, immediately at Ichigo's side, striking him down; Ichigo plummeted into the ground, dirt exploding about him, Urahara landing before the small crater Ichigo's body formed, waiting for the young male to stand.

Looking up at the exiled shinigami, Ichigo spit out blood, wiping his bloodied brow, moving to his feet; brown locked with grey eyes, Urahara raised Benhime before him, in a defending stance, his eyes still hidden from Ichigo; "Come at me once more!"

Ichigo set his jaw with determination, gripping Zangetsu's tang tightly, slowly raising it to his side; stepping forth, Ichigo moved with incredible speed towards Urahara, striking against Benihime, pushing Urahara back from his raw strength, the older male holding his ground a second later, pushing Ichigo off his blade.

With skilled steps, Urahara moved behind Ichigo, raising Benihime to strike down onto the male, brown eyes looking over Ichigo's shoulder up at him; switching Zangetsu to his right hand, Ichigo raised his left arm to take the blow, Urahara's eyes wide with shock- Zangetsu brought about for a direct aim into Urahara's stomach.

_Kurosaki!

* * *

_

Tatsuki climbed the familiar steps to Inoue's apartment, her busty friend ahead of her, both wrapped warmly in scarves and jackets, the cold November air stinging their cheeks; "Hey, Orihime! Is that movie on tonight, the one you told me about?"

They reached the landing, Inoue nodding as she pulled out her keys, unlocking her door; "Yeah, it's on at nine, in about two hours."

Tatsuki followed Inoue into the apartment, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Well, I have nothing to do tomorrow, so I can stay and watch it then."

They took their jackets off as Tatsuki flipped the lights on, Inoue moving for the television set, turning it on; her slim friend dropped herself onto the couch, settling in as Inoue joined her, remote in hand.

Tatsuki watched the screen, images flickering as Inoue searched for the correct channel; "Some night that was, huh Orihime?"

"Oh, yes! The way Sado-kun and Ishida-kun won against 'The Claw' and got me those bunnies-!"

"I meant our run-in with Ichigo, 'Hime..."

"Ah…." Inoue found the channel, the television set on mute; frowning, Inoue placed the remote down, leaning back into the cushions, thinking back to the park and the defeated look to Ichigo's whole being, his eyes strained with such an emotion that she couldn't easily describe.

Tatsuki sighed, running a hand through her hair; "He looked awful, and he had never snapped at me before…."

"He looked... defeated…." Inoue's soft voice pulled Tatsuki's eyes over to her, listening, Inoue's grey eyes focused on their graduation photo, Ichigo scowling at the camera; "He felt so similar to that awful sensation I had felt before, that I told you, and Ishida-kun about…."

"Again with that, Orihime? It's the second time you've told me Ichigo **feels** a certain way… just what are you picking up on?"

Looking at Tatsuki, Inoue shrugged, biting her lip; "Do you think Kuchiki left him again?"

"I…." Frowning, Tatsuki shook her head, remembering the entire year Ichigo spent without the short, raven-haired beauty, doubt filling her mind despite her words; "She couldn't have; he said she was sick- I'm sure he was telling the truth…."

Both eyes turned to the television screen,both staring blankly, their thoughts elsewhere-

_He lost her again.

* * *

_

Zangetsu came at Urahara's open stomach, Ichigo's hand holding onto Benihime's blade to keep him in place, brown eyes determined to end this- Yoruichi suddenly appearing beside them, shoving a tall, white doll between Urahara and Zangetsu's tip.

"Yorui-!" An intense light was emitted before exploding out seconds later between them all, Ichigo thrown back into the air; landing roughly on the ground, rolling, his wounds and arm stinging from the dirt and pressure, Ichigo came to a still, choking on the dust burning into his lungs.

"Yoruichi-!" He choked again, crawling to his hands and knees; "Damn it- **Yoruichi-san! Urahara!**"

Ichigo was met with silence, moving to his feet, searching the ground for his fallen blade; _there's no way I could have let go of him! I can't-!_

Growling, Ichigo clenched his fists, bringing his reiatsu down onto the air about him, the dust clearing under the pressure as it was pushed down and out away from Ichigo, his brown eyes widening at the sight about him.

Surrounding him in the seemingly endless cave of a basement, his breath taken away, stood hundreds of blades with their tips buried into the ground, all distorted shapes of his beloved blade Zangetsu; "What-?"

A voice came from behind him, a voice he could only know as Zangetsu's.

"Ichigo."

* * *

Shuuhei's fingers held the tomato halves in place, his other hand handling the sharp knife along the cutting board, Yuzu beside him, dicing the onion; grey eyes tearing from the stinging scent every cut she made released into the air, Shuuhei rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, careful of the knife he held, Yuzu laughing from her place.

Glancing at her, Shuuhei pouted dramatically, nudging her with his elbow; "Oi, stop laughing!"

Her laughter only grew, tears now rolling down her cheeks- certainly not from the onions.

"Oh, Shuuhei!" "I said stop! Oi!"

Wiping the stray tears from her eyes, her cheeks red from her laughter, Yuzu bit her lips as she nodded, breathing deeply before setting her knife down, turning her hips to look at the male with a serious front-

"I apologize, Shuuhei, for my rude expression upon your worthy attempt to ignore the painful stinging in your eyes, as I have expertly done; this will certainly not happen again."

Silence holding between Shuuhei and Yuzu, his glare soon set in as she continued holding her innocent, calm expression, the male stabbing the knife into the cutting board, the younger female completely still.

"I bet that's how you get out of trouble, isn't it!"

Smirking, Yuzu cocked her chin at him; "Oh, Shuuhei, you have **no** idea!"

Laughing again, Shuuhei pulling out his knife as he grumbled at her, Yuzu watched the male return to his tomatoes, violently stabbing into them to cut, her smile growing as he continued grumbling.

"Stupid vegetable… or fruit, whatever the hell it is…."

"Don't hurt yourself there, trying to figure that one out…." Yuzu grinned deviously, Shuuhei gaping at her; recovering from his shock, Shuuhei glared at the young female, pointing his knife at her menacingly, Yuzu only laughing harder; "**You**, are an **evil** woman! Stop laughing at me already!"

"Woman?" Yuzu shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, knife in hand; "Shuuhei, you aging, silly man- I'm barely going to be turning sixteen! I hardly think I could be called that yet!"

The young female cut into the onion again, hardly fazed by its stinging scent, Shuuhei looking back to his own board, a furious blush across his cheeks; "Whatever, Midget."

Both knives came to a still, Shuuhei's eyes suddenly empty again, Yuzu looking up hesitantly at him, biting her lip.

Shuuhei dropped the knife, stepping back from the counter, running a hand through his hair; "I… I should just head upstairs. Need to shower anyways…."

Before she could even move to place her knife down, before Yuzu could say anything, Shuuhei tore from the kitchen, making his way upstairs.

Brown eyes saddened, looking at his place beside her where he had stood, now empty.

_Shuuhei….

* * *

_

Ichigo turned to find his zanpaktou's spirit before him, his black coat laced with red billowing in the absent wind, his eyes hidden by the reflective gleam of his lenses, expressionless, motionless; "O-Oji-san Zangetsu!"

Fixed on Zangetsu standing before him, Ichigo was open for Yoruichi sauntering up behind him, her slender arm circling his neck in surprise, Ichigo growling with irritation as she successfully held him place, leaning his tall body back towards her; "The hell, Yoruichi-san-!"

"Now, now, Ichigo- play nice before you have to play **rough**."

"What-!"

Kicking the back of his knee, she brought the young male to his knees, her hold around his neck keeping strong, an elegant hand grabbing a fistful of his orange hair; "Your three days have begun, Ichigo."

His gaze forced upon his zanpaktou's spirit, Ichigo stared in confusion as Zangetsu grabbed the clothed tang of a blade beside him, pulling it out from the dirt, its tip dragged along the ground as he walked closer towards Ichigo, stopping some feet in front of him.

Yoruichi tugged on Ichigo's hair, her eyes set on Zangetsu before them; "What I forced between you and Urahara was the Tenshintai. It forcibly materializes your zanpaktou's spirit."

Letting go of his hair, Yoruichi moved her open hand in front of his face, a metal chain wrapped tightly around her palm.

"I'll be keeping him materialized at most, three days, for as long as I can at one time."

Ichigo remained silent and still in her rough hold, Yoruichi moving her chained hand to his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"To achieve bankai, you need your zanpaktou's submission."

Zangetsu then raised his blade with its tip pointing towards Ichigo, brown eyes moving to meet reflecting lenses of his kneeling form; Zangetsu's voice echoed in the large, open space about them-

"Only one true blade stands amongst them all; to obtain my submission, you must find that blade-!"

**And defeat me before I kill you myself!**"

* * *

Steam suffocated the tight bathroom, the shower head dripping hot water, a hand reaching out to wipe the fogged mirror, Shuuhei's grey eyes appearing within it to stare back at the same empty eyes.

* * *

_"That's not very noble-like, much less lady-like, Kuchiki Rukia."_

_Shuuhei fell to the floor, Rukia's throw of the book beside her a blur to everyone's eyes; "How's __**that**__ for nobility, Hisagi?"

* * *

_

A smile ghosted across his lips at the memory before they became heavy with a frown, his chest aching at all the times she _lovingly_ broke his nose, aching at all the times they laughed together at Ichigo's expense, aching at all the jabs he took at her height, her threatening yell of his name echoing in his mind.

* * *

_"I'd take a swing at you, Rukia, but with your height, I'd just keep missing-"_

_"**HISAGI!**"

* * *

_

A small, pathetic laugh left him, Shuuhei shaking his head at the look of her irritated front flashing before him, the mirror fogging up again.

* * *

_"Oh, shut it, Shuuhei!" Grabbing a cup, Rukia chucked it at the male, frowning when he quickly caught it just before it hit his nose._

_"Don't think you'll always get me, Kuchiki."_

_Shuuhei grabbed his sandwich, taking a large bite from it; grinning, Rukia stretched her arms above her as she stood, walking to her bedroom._

"_You know, Shuuhei…." She looked over her shoulder; "Right there where you're eating? Ichigo and I had one hell of a time!"

* * *

_

"Fuckin' hell…." He could remember the violent choking and coughing he suffered that morning, remembering the victorious skip Rukia had to her step as she left him at the table, her eyes a devious hue of rich purple.

Shuuhei also remembered the desperate look in her eyes when she looked up at him the night he almost left them behind for good, Ichigo and Tessai supporting his exhausted body, a conflict of anger and relief swimming within her purple orbs.

He remembered.

"Midget… Rukia…."

* * *

Yoruichi quickly distanced herself from the reiatsu suddenly weighing down, any blades within their reach shuddering under the pressure, pebbles shaking along the dirt; both Ichigo and Zangetsu disappearing from sight, they moved with a speed worthy of a good chase for the Goddess of Flash watching them, Yoruichi clutching the Tenshintai's chain tightly, a strong clash of blades throwing sparks into the air- Zangetsu's blade cutting through Ichigo's.

Blood spilled onto the dirt, Ichigo pushed back roughly from the strike, crashing against the boulder behind him; he could barely wipe the blood from his brow, Ichigo cursing as he pushed off the boulder in time, Zangetsu's blade cutting into the place he had stood seconds before.

"F-fuck-!"

"Another, unless you wish death!" Zangetsu coming at him again, Ichigo distanced himself with shunpo, grabbing the tang of a blade close to him, barely raising it in time to block Zangetsu; the blade tore into Ichigo's left arm, his shattered blade falling to the dirt below them.

Crashing to the ground, groaning at the pain nearly paralyzing his arm injured even further, Ichigo rolled over to dodge Zangetsu's blade coming down at him, its edge cutting into ground, his zanpaktou's spirit immediately tearing it out to go at him again.

"Is that all you have, Ichigo!"

Blades met again, Ichigo's breaking again, Zangetsu coming at him again; speeding through the basement's cave-like features, boulders and cliffs covered with blades, Ichigo moved to place distance between them, desperate for a second to wrap his arm searing with pain-

"Not fast enough, Ichigo!"

A sharp edge tore into his side before Ichigo could even see Zangetsu move beside him, his weakened body hurled down to the ground, Ichigo's hand already grasping a tang before he recovered to his feet, Zangetsu moving in with his blade.

Side-stepping the blade lunged straight at him, Ichigo brought his fist up, connecting violently with Zangetsu's jaw, the split-second's worth of shock in Zangetsu's force allowing Ichigo to raise his blade in defense, Zangetsu slashing at it; surprise overtook Zangetsu along with yellow eyes watching over them, Ichigo's blade holding through, brown eyes fierce with determination.

"One of us is going down, right!" Both blades pulled back, Ichigo pushed his reiatsu into his grip, thrusting his blade toward Zangetsu's chest.

* * *

Debris exploded out into the air, Yoruichi's yellow eyes wide and bright, fixed on the cloud of dust surrounding the two males, her grip on the chain tightening.

_Just now, in the instant their blades came in contact, Ichigo spun his blade to nullify the attack, and immediately launched a counter attack…._

The air cleared to reveal Zangetsu distanced from Ichigo, unharmed, but in a definite stance of defensive intent, Ichigo coming at the older male, side-stepping at the last second to bring his blade up from below towards Zangetsu's ribs, easily blocked and cut through.

_Compared to his previous fighting style with Zangetsu, he would just charge forward, never relying on sudden movements or working his blade to post-pone a fatal hit…._

"You've clearly grown, Ichigo…."

Hand burning as her reiatsu poured into the chain, Yoruichi smirked as Ichigo grabbed another blade, bravely taking on Zangetsu without hesitance.

* * *

A gasp rang out within Inoue's dark living room as grey eyes suddenly opened, the television still on, Tatsuki asleep beside her, both still on the couch.

Sitting up, groaning at her cramped muscles from the awkward position she had while sleeping, Inoue grabbed the remote, turning the television off; glancing around her, Inoue caught sight of the digital face of her clock flashing _12:00am_.

_Why did I wake up so suddenly-?_

An heavy weight pushed down upon her, Inoue catching the pained feel beneath it all, the pressure quickly disappearing; "There it is again…."

Standing from the couch, Inoue made for the bathroom, running hot water in the sink.

_Pain, sorrow, fury… now determination, yet some confusion, sadness…._

Looking at the steam pouring down into the sink, pushing off the white ceramic to fill the air, Inoue furrowed her brows, her hair framing her face.

"What are you? What have they done to you?"

* * *

"Fuck me…." Blood poured from his wounds to mix disgustingly with his sweat, Ichigo hot and exhausted, panting; hours have surely passed, Zangetsu standing before the kneeling boy, Ichigo's blood on the blade Zangetsu had chosen from the very beginning.

"Ichigo…."

Brown eyes looked up at him, Ichigo panting heavily, his eyes narrowed beneath his bangs teasing his eyes.

"Get up."

A scoff left Ichigo, the male struggling to push off the floor, immediately falling back onto his knees, panting still, sweating and bleeding; _I… have to move… Move, damn it…._

_**Time's ticking awayy, King….**_

_Shut it. _Zangetsu began walking slowly towards Ichigo, his blade dripping with blood; **"Get up!"**

Zangetsu's arm swung up in a wide arc, the blade gleaming with the light, blood dripping down onto Ichigo before the blade curved over, down towards him- _move!_

Pushing off into shunpo, Ichigo felt the blade cut part of his robes, distancing himself from Zangetsu, using short flash-steps several times while he suddenly found the energy and will to move; his eyes scanned the blades about him, trying to feel for anything at all to lead him towards that **one** blade, looking for any-

_There!_

Wedged between two large boulders, its unraveled cloth around the tang hanging loosely down to the ground, Ichigo found his trusted blade, his large cleaver-like blade- _Zangetsu!_

Feeling his zanpaktou's spirit coming for him again, Ichigo quickly moved for his blade, adrenaline rushing through his veins to numb his wounds, his hand wrapping around the tang tightly; Ichigo nearly smiled, moving into stance with the blade as Zangetsu came at him ready to strike, Ichigo raising his blade with determination.

He never expected the opposing blade to cut clean through his own, its tip aimed for his heart.

The scar by Rukia's white blade burned.

* * *

Yoruichi stood in silence within the shadows cast by the large boulders, debris exploding out again from Zangetsu's last strike, her hand smoking around the chain, her reiatsu still pouring in.

_Just a few more hours before I need a rest, Ichigo…._

Crawling out from the rocks piled up on him, the blade he had believed as his trusted Zangetsu broken in hand, tossed aside with a growl, Ichigo struggled up to his feet, looking up at Zangetsu with only an eye, his right eye closed, covered in blood flowing from his brow.

Zangetsu lowered his blade; "Every blade here represents a fragment of your soul. All, but the true blade, represent your weaknesses."

Ichigo's attention still held, Zangetsu continued; "The last blade you held was your reliance on me."

Ichigo frowned, shaking his head; "Then why were you saying I didn't trust you! That I had lost faith in you, if I depend on you!"

"Depending on someone is not the same as trusting them. You must find the blade holding your will to** fight**!"

Now, Ichigo- find it before I end this all and simply kill you!" Ichigo quickly moved for another blade, grabbing hold of it by the tang.

Both disappearing in a single step, they collided with blades mid air, Ichigo's blade breaking again, Zangetsu throwing him aside; rolling on the ground, Ichigo turning onto his feet, he slid to a stop as he grabbed onto another hilt, ripping the blade out before he jumped up to come at Zangetsu.

The long, black tattered coat billowing behind him, Zangetsu moved with an intense speed, striking against Ichigo's blade- eyes wide as Ichigo's blade somehow held against his without spinning it again, pulled back immediately to strike in its close range.

Moving with shunpo, Zangetsu dodged the blade now cutting into a boulder with a blast, Ichigo looking up to find the older male come down, his blade following.

* * *

Shuuhei's bare back was defined by the moonlight playing along his sculpted muscles, gray sweats covering his lower body, the male resting on his stomach, his arms propping up the pillow under his head.

Grey eyes were set on the blank face of the digital clock, the unplugged device silent and useless on the desk, dust covering it and the wooden grain of the desk, untouched without Ichigo living there.

A long sigh escaped him, his body shifting on the bed hardly of use lately, his muscles groaning with any little movement; he could hear Yuzu and the loud clanging of the pots piled up on each other on the rack to dry downstairs, her laughter from his defeat against the onions ringing in his head.

Minutes passed before the house grew quiet again, Yuzu's soft footsteps eventually climbing the stairs, her door opened in the hallway; his eyes still fixed on the clock, Shuuhei heard her footsteps make for Ichigo's door seconds later.

Yuzu gently knocked at Ichigo's door before she turned the door handle hesitantly, walking in with a blanket in hand, the door softly kicked closed, not enough to shut completely; Shuuhei remained motionless, feeling the bed lightly dip beside him, Yuzu's warm hand moving into his hair, massaging his scalp.

Closing his eyes, Shuuhei sighed quietly, silence holding between them for a few minutes, Yuzu moving her legs up onto the bed, pulling them towards her to rest her head on her knees, her eyes on the steady rise of his back with every breath.

"Shuuhei… you're not a bad friend for not locking yourself up or starving yourself, or crying…."

I was trying to distract you. Wanted you to feel better before you leave and help Rukia-chan…."

Grey eyes opened at her words, Shuuhei's chest tightening, Yuzu's warm hand still slowly massaging his hair; "You promise, Yuzu?"

The young female smiled softly; "I promise, Shuuhei."

Pulling her hand from his hair, Yuzu moved onto her knees, climbing over his tall body to the side of the bed against the wall, dragging her blanket with her; turning his head to watch her, Shuuhei lightly smiled, Yuzu curling up beneath her blanket with his back as her pillow, her slim body clad in his white shirt and shorts settled between him and the wall, seemingly comfortable with her feet propped against it.

Turning back to face the blank digital, Shuuhei closed his eyes.

* * *

_Rukia leaned on the back of the couch as Yuzu showed the male shinigami her clothes, smiling as a copy of one of the numerous photo strips they took fell out from a bag, Shuuhei grabbing it to look at it._

_Yuzu beamed, digging for the other strips; "Rukia had never been in a photo booth! We took so many, I couldn't help it!"_

_Shaking his head, laughing, Shuuhei passed over the strip, smiling up at Rukia as she took the photos from him._

_"Beautiful gals we have there, ne?"

* * *

_

Feeling Yuzu's heart drive her pulse beneath the soft skin of her neck resting against him, Shuuhei lost himself to the darkness, letting her heartbeat fill the empty half of his heart.

* * *

_I can't keep Zangetsu materialized much longer…._ Yoruichi crouched down with exhaustion, the basement suddenly quiet; gripping the chain, Yoruichi frowned, still not a single sound erupting through the cave replica.

"I can't sense either of them… Ichigo, you better not have lost!"

* * *

Brown eyes flashed their natural amber for a second, Ichigo staring wide-eyed at his blade above him, blocking Zangetsu's blade, the opposing weapon only halfway through his- _I'm… I'm blocking him…._

"Very well, Ichigo; you may have not found the blade holding your will to fight yet, but it seems you're growing it within you until then- now, come at me again! **Again!**"

Pulling back from Ichigo, Zangetsu jumped backwards onto a boulder, pushing off it to come at Ichigo, the young male running forth to meet him halfway- Zangetsu disappearing as their blades were about to meet.

"Zan-!" Ichigo tripped from the shock, rolling over on the ground, coming to a sudden stop with a weight on his chest; finding a foot leading up to a slender leg, brown eyes met with yellow, Ichigo growling with irritation.

"Why did you-!"

"I couldn't keep him materialized much longer, unless you prefer me **dead.**"

Glaring up at her, Ichigo turned his eyes from her, cursing beneath his breath; "Sometimes it would seem better…!"

"Shut it, brat!" Yoruichi stomped her foot on his chest, immediately silencing the male from any further quips.

Moving her foot from his chest, Yoruichi reached down to grab hold of Ichigo's torn robes, tearing off a strip, the male immediately snapping; "Oi! As if they weren't bad enough!"

"Be quiet, before I kill you for Zangetsu." Straightening out, Ichigo mumbling obscenities quietly as he moved to sit up, Yoruichi wrapped the strip tightly around her hand, kicking Ichigo's foot; "We'll start again in a few hours. Go home and rest."

"But I-."

"Go home. I myself need to go check on Shuuhei and your sister."

Ichigo snapped his panicked gaze up at Yoruichi, pale and tense- "Is something wrong! Did someth-!"

"They are **fine**, Ichigo!" Kicking his foot again, Yoruichi shook her head with a small laugh, Ichigo frowning.

"Ichigo, I'm not lying- but you're not the only one who was deeply hurt by Rukia's leave…."

Guilt slapped Ichigo in the face, the male hanging his head, hiding his eyes from Yoruichi; "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Besides, I'm supposed to be your sister's cat, aren't I?" Grinning, Yoruichi leaned down to ruffle Ichigo's dirty hair, crouching down beside him; "Urahara and Tessai are upstairs. Get healed, rest, and I'll call for you later."

Ichigo met her gaze, nodding silently; "Hai, Yoruichi-san…."

Patting his back, Yoruichi stood from her place, walking away from him; some feet later, she stepped into shunpo.

* * *

The Kurosaki residence was dark and quiet, Ichigo and Yuzu's father away again, Yoruichi's feline form squeezing through the metal gate; jumping up onto the kitchen's window pane, she dug her claws into the wooden rim of the glass, pulling on it.

Eventually making it slide open enough to push her paw into the gap, Yoruichi forced herself through, fitting through the space she made before the emergency lock kept the glass from sliding open any further; stepping inside, her hind leg shoved the window shut again, jumping down to the floor in the darkness, making her way for the stairs.

Reaching Yuzu's empty room, Yoruichi made for Ichigo's room, pushing it open enough to curl around the door's edge, quietly pawing over the wooden floors, making for the bed under the moon's light pouring in through the window.

Jumping up onto the mattress, Yoruichi stepped onto Shuuhei's long leg, following it up to his lower back, Yuzu sleeping peacefully against him, the male yet to feel her padded paws on him.

Settling into the warm curve of Shuuhei's lower back, Yuzu's beautiful, maturing face beside Yoruichi's choice of place to rest, the feline curled up tightly, yellow eyes disappearing from sight.

* * *

Bandages covered Ichigo's body, his left arm resting across his stomach, wrapped tightly in bandages, Ichigo laying in bed within the darkness of their bedroom; brown eyes on the ceiling above him, Ichigo sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

The curtains were drawn and the clock was unplugged, Ichigo having left the window unlocked, ready for Yoruichi to call for him; opening his eyes again, his chest tightened.

Rukia was there before him again, straddling his hips, her skin glistening with sweat, bare and trusting of him, violet eyes heavy, but full of light; "Finish us, Ichigo…."

_It can't be… she's not here…._

Her tantalizing lips whispered again; "Just finish us."

Ichigo couldn't breathe, her scent overwhelming him, the feel of her skin against him burning his cold body; shaking, biting back a pained cry as he moved his body up onto his uninjured elbow, his wounds threatening to tear back open, Ichigo looked up at her violet eyes, his own wide and yearning; "Rukia…."

He moved his injured arm to touch her, stopping just barely from her skin, pain tearing up through his arm; she grinned slyly at him, her hand moving to meet his instead.

Her warmth engulfed his hand, slender fingers locking with his, Ichigo breathing out a laugh, looking at her with amber eyes; "R-Rukia-!"

"Hush, Ichigo…." She leaned over, gently placing her hand on the scar her blade marked his skin with, pushing him back down onto the mattress, his right arm moving to bury his hand in her black hair; pulling Rukia down to him, their lips met in a hungry kiss, her bare chest pressed against his, Ichigo caring less of his stinging wounds.

Breathing became heavy, Rukia tugging on his orange hair, the male moaning at the taste of her tongue pushing against his, his arm pulling her even closer; _she's here… Rukia…!_

Rukia pulled back from him for air, trailing her lips along his jaw, nipping at his skin, Ichigo closing his eyes at the shudders she ran through him with every bite; her lips moved to his forehead, a gentle kiss pressed onto it, Rukia resting her forehead against his, violet eyes closing as well; "Ichigo…."

Ichigo, you're going to let me die, aren't you?"

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open to the dark room, Ichigo sitting up fast and drenched in sweat, shaking and gasping for air, crying out as the pain of his opened wounds caught up to him, blood seeping into the bandages wrapped around his stomach; "F-fuck-!"

Falling back onto the mattress, sheets clinging to his sweating skin, tangled around his legs, Ichigo looked around the dark room, brown eyes searching for her; "Rukia!"

He was met with silence, his lips dry and untouched, his skin absent of her scent; rage surged through him, Ichigo suddenly turned towards the wall, his left arm punching violently into it, Ichigo screaming at the cracking of his bones.

Panting, grinding his teeth at the pain overwhelming his whole being, tears brimming his eyes, Ichigo lay there defeated, Rukia gone again, his chest aching deep within, nothing like his painful wounds; gripping his broken wrist, a single tear ran down his skin, his eyes on the ceiling above him-

"**RUKIA!**

**

* * *

**Thank you for your time, KurosakiLove**  
**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Strawberry Meets Death

I MISSED YOU ALL! :DD!

A major AN at the end- but to start, this chapter is unfortunately short compared to some of SMD's chapters; but after an entire semester's worth of break, I think this is a good length. Plus, I need to get back into my SMD mode :O Done in two hours, sadly :( But, I hope you like :D Due to unforeseen circumstances between mid-October to mid-November, _Telephone_ fell behind in updates, so I will have to be updating interchangeably between these two. My plans to have _SMD_ finished by mid-January are now impossible =,= WAH~! Oh well :)

I have updated my profile, by the way! If you want, let me know which you'd think would be best to start after _SMD _and _Telephone_- _When They Come for Me _or_ Headboard Confessions_? Also, I'll try to quickly reply to recent, past reviews **next** chapter :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thanks for the support even throughout its hiatus- I appreciate you all so much!

*Shitsurei shimashita - a formal apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Bleach characters, concepts or quotes.

* * *

**

White curtains danced softly in the breeze flowing through the open window, Ukitake's long, white hair and hoari lightly billowing in it, his hands resting on the window's frame with closed eyes, chin to the warm sun casting down its rays...

Inhaling deeply, releasing his breath slowly, green eyes opened as he turned, the beautiful scene from just beyond the window pane replaced with sickly white walls, machines lined against the windowless one centered around a cold, hard bed, all reaching out with tubes and wires, connecting to Rukia lying motionless beneath a heavy, white blanket.

Sighing in exhaustion, Ukitake moved from the window tempting him back to the peaceful view, his hands locked behind his back, the tall captain moving to Rukia's bedside, careful of the tubes feeding into her throat and lungs, several IVs taped in place on her hands and arms; he frowned at the tangle of countless tubing, hating their dependence on them to keep Rukia alive, clenching his fists to keep from tearing them all out and smashing the noisy devices, biting his lip to keep from screaming at her to _wake up…._

Her skin was pale, much paler than he could ever recall; black hair flat and clashing against the whites of her bed, Rukia appeared smaller than she has ever seemed in the infirmary's bed, quiet and still, parted lips dry and colorless-

Ukitake dropped his head into his hands as he fell into the chair, hunched over by her bedside, stifled coughs racking his tired body, his reiatsu heavy….

_Wake up, Rukia…. _"Please live…."

* * *

"_**QUEEN!**__"

* * *

_

Yellow eyes suddenly opened, the room about Yoruichi silent and chilled, Yuzu still asleep by Shuuhei's side; lifting her head with raised ears, the feline kept absolutely still, searching the air some blocks away for the pressure again, eyes fixed on the lightened sky beyond the frosted window- _Ichigo?_

Muscles moved beneath her, Shuuhei slowly awakening with a groan, Yoruichi sitting up from her place on his lower back, grey eyes looking over his shoulder at her; "Yoruichi-san?"

His voice stayed in a whisper, Yuzu's breathing holding steady in her sleep; "When did you get here? How is Ichigo?"

Yoruichi looked at him in silence before turning back to the window, her eyes narrowed, her ears flattened back.

"I had left him mostly well, but… I think he's running on his instincts now."

Shuuhei frowned, making to ask her what she meant, but the feline suddenly jumped down to the floor from his back, pausing only to look back him; "Don't worry- just stay here and rest, Shuuhei."

Yoruichi rushed from the room quickly and silently, Shuuhei left behind with a frown, settling back down onto the bed and pillow_._

_...two days._

_

* * *

_

_The shop was empty and silent when Ichigo pushed aside the clear plastic over the door frame, the male stepping through slowly, standing by the entrance as he gazed around, letting his eyes adjust to the darker rooms; running a hand through messy hair damp with the chilled morning air, Ichigo pulled his worn hoodie closer around his body, his jeans loose and torn, his whole look tired and haggard._

_Walking through the shop's front, Ichigo turned into the hallway beginning Urahara's home, making his way through the hallways yet to be finished, a proper roof still not made with tarps hardly keeping the cold out._

_Finding the rug covering the floor-door leading into the basement, Ichigo stood silently for some seconds, looking down at the rug, his eyes blank and reflecting its design; gripping his broken hand and wrist, bandaged with an half-assed effort, he closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, quickly separating himself from his body, gasping at the stinging pain in his wounds, broken bones aching from the separation._

_His body left fallen on the floor, Ichigo stepping closer to the rug, slowly reaching over his shoulder, breathing out with relief as his hand grasped a clothed tang, determination running through his whole being at the feel of Zangetsu slung across his back again._

_Huffing, his eyes set and firm, Ichigo kicked aside the rug, leaning down to pull the door open, throwing it wide open as he straightened out; "It's time again, Zangetsu…."_

_Hands clenched, Ichigo jumped down into the basement without a second's worth of hesitance.

* * *

_

_Ichigo stood before the white doll Yoruichi called the Tenshintai, the strange instrument left leaning against a small boulder in the basement, Ichigo silently wrapping the chain around his arm as Yoruichi had around her hand, his brown eyes fixed on the Tenshintai._

_Remembering just some hours before, remembering first seeing Zangetsu before him, Ichigo rubbed at the chain, reciting Yoruichi's words to memory-_

"_I'll be keeping him materialized for at most, three days, for as long as I can at one time."_

_The chain secure around his forearm, tight to keep from catching on anything, Ichigo reached behind his back to grasp Zangetsu's tang, pulling it forth to his side._

"_It needs reiatsu… it needs the blade…."

* * *

_

_Ichigo, you're going to let me die, aren't you?"

* * *

_

_Pulling his blade back, brown eyes narrowed and strained, Ichigo tightened his hold on Zangetsu, his left, bandaged hand resting on its blunt edge, keeping it steady; thrusting his blade straight into the doll's center, Ichigo stood his ground as the same, intense light engulfed him, an explosion erupting seconds after, hundreds of blades falling from above into the ground._

'_I won't let you die, Rukia.'

* * *

_

Yoruichi stood tall amongst the blades Zangetsu brought forth, Ichigo and his zanpaktou's spirit standing feet apart from each other in the clearing air, eyes locked in a firm gaze; around Ichigo's forearm was the chain, Yoruichi frowning at the male, Urahara walking up silently beside her.

Her yellow eyes turned onto him; "Why didn't you stop him, Kisuke?"

His grey eyes shadowed by his hat, Urahara turned to meet her angry ones.

"What is the point? I would have just ended up injuring him more trying to stop him, and he was surely to continue his training eventually."

Scowling, Yoruichi rushed forward, walking up to Ichigo pulling a blade from the dirt, her hand grabbing onto his arm wrapped with the chain, its metal burning her skin as she pulled on him to turn his attention onto her; "What the **hell** did you not understand, Ichigo! I told you to wait for me to call you! You reckless idiot-!"

Narrowing his eyes on her, Ichigo suddenly reached for her neck, a flash of pain running across his features as his movements strained his broken wrist, nevertheless holding a tight grip around her neck, Yoruichi's eyes never breaking his gaze.

"I understood perfectly fine, Yoruichi-san. But, right now, I need you to **back off**."

Her burning hand let go of his arm, quickly grabbing hold of his wrist at her neck, the male faltering at the pain searing through his entire arm, Yoruichi tightening her grasp around it; pulling his hand from her neck, Yoruichi looked at the bandaged hand, growling beneath her breath, glaring at Ichigo.

"How the hell do you expect to defeat Zangetsu like this! You don't have a second chance at this, Ichigo! You-!"

"**I KNOW!**" Ripping his wrist from her grip, his reiatsu exploded out around his whole being, Zangetsu releasing his own, moving into stance across from his shinigami.

Rocks were thrown aside by the two powerful forces pushing out from their bodies, Yoruichi's clothes and hair billowing in the raging strength engulfing her, yellow eyes narrowed angrily on the male before her, Ichigo's brown eyes set on Zangetsu.

_Damn it, Ichigo!_ With a huff, Urahara already making to leave the basement, Yoruichi reached out to grab Ichigo's sleeve with a struggle, the female having to raise her own reiatsu just to breathe properly, yelling over the noise about them; "The moment you feel exhausted, if you start feeling nausea- release the materialization, you hear!"

Hardly nodding at her, Ichigo stepped into shunpo with Zangetsu, his sleeve torn from her grip, Yoruichi scowling before moving with shunpo, distancing herself from the two males.

Far from her, Ichigo's blade held against Zangetsu's.

* * *

A sigh left Hitsugaya as his gaze moved from his papers over to Matsumoto, his fukutaichou silently pretending to read over and sort his documents, her long, full ginger tresses falling about her face, hiding any bruises and cuts from the attack Isane had let heal on their own.

Laying down his pen, Hitsugaya leaned back in his large chair, drumming his fingers on its wooden armrests as he looked at her; "If you're not going to work, you might as well go harass the Division."

Blue eyes snapped up at him, Matsumoto's perfected pout already on her lips.

"What are you talking about, Taichou? I** am** working, what do you think I've been doing with all these papers?"

Toshiro scoffed, glad to see her back to her usual, lazy antics; "If you were truly working on these papers, I wouldn't have been sorting them myself for the past hour every time **I** finished reading and signing them."

Matsumoto huffed, leaning her elbow on the desk with her large bosom resting on its edge, her chin in hand as she stared at the wall behind Hitsugaya, her captain's gaze growing heavy.

"I've just been thinking about… everything. About Kuchiki Rukia and the human… about Shuuhei…."

Sitting up with a sigh, Matsumoto leaned back into her seat, her arms crossed beneath her breasts.

"Ukitake taichou snapped at me today, Taichou…."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, leaning forward in his seat onto his desk; "What do you mean, Matsumoto? What the hell did you do-?"

* * *

_A knock startled Ukitake from his difficult sleep, his back aching from his slouched position in the hard, uncomfortable chair, eyes stinging from the infirmary's bright lights-_

"_Y-yes… come in."_

_The door opened to reveal Matsumoto, papers held in arms as she stepped through, closing the door behind her to immediately fall onto her knee, bowing her head; "Ukitake taichou- forgive me for suddenly intruding."_

_The older male frowned slightly, gesturing for the vice-captain to stand._

"_Do not worry, Matsumoto-san. What brings __**you**__ here…?" He watched her slowly make towards him, her eyes struggling not to chance upon Rukia, pale and motionless in the stiff bed; standing beside Ukitake's chair, Matsumoto hesitated as she looked one last time at the papers, eventually holding them out to him, Ukitake eyeing the thin stack in her hand._

"_What's this?"_

"_I… I was asked to deliver these. I happened to be around… and without duties, apparently…."_

_His hand took hold of the papers, nodding his thanks. Clasping her hands together in front of her, Matsumoto remained silent as Ukitake took his time even __**thinking**__ about reading the papers, her blue eyes glancing over to Rukia's bed, inhaling sharply at the tightening in her chest, unsure what she was feeling at the look of the fallen noble._

'_I never thought we'd crossed any paths in any manner, Kuchiki Rukia… you're sentenced to death, and with you… will be Shuuhei…."_

"_Who gave you these, Matsumoto?" She snapped her gaze down onto Ukitake's sharp gaze, frowning at his rising reiatsu, his hand clenching the papers as he held them up at her, impatient with her silence- "__**Well!**__"_

_Matsumoto jumped, swallowing uneasily; "It is procedure, Taichou… Yamamoto soutaichou handed them to me, to deliver, with how Kuchiki Rukia was captured-."_

"_She was __**not **__captured!" Ukitake stood abruptly, his chair pushed back, papers crinkled in his tight grasp, his exhaustion and conflict within tearing down his front, Matsumoto unable to keep from stepping back; "Ca-captain-!"_

"_I took her from them!" Ukitake's anger fell heavily to his guilt and sorrow, Matsumoto struck silent as the captain every shinigami knew for his smiles despite his health pains looked away, glancing about him, sighing uneasily as a shaking hand ran through his long hair._

"_I took her, held her in front him… an-nd I took her away…." He nearly fell into the chair, hand losing their tight grip on the papers, holding them limply in his lap. Ukitake glanced back up to Matsumoto, frowning with his gaze moving onto Rukia's still form on the bed, sighing once more; "I'll fill these out… please wait outside to return them…."_

_Matsumoto bowed, quickly retreating out of the room, leaving Ukitake to himself with his precious student; rubbing at his chin, Ukitake closed his eyes, yellow eyes in black flashing at his memory, exhaling a stuttering breath._

"_Live Kuchiki… please live for young Kurosaki-san…."

* * *

_

Hitsugaya had a heavy frown watching Matsumoto's eyes reflect with emptiness, thinking back; raising a hand to her temple, his fukutaichou closed her eyes, lips tight in a grimace; "I w-waited for his report… and walking back to the Captain-Commander's quarters… I… I read it."

Her captain's reiatsu became heavy, Matsumoto's eyes opening to see Hitsugaya glaring, his hands clenched into fists-

"What the hell were you thinking? **No one else** is supposed to see that report until **after** the soutaichou receives and distributes it himself!"

"I know, Captain!" Her empty, blue eyes filled with many emotions again as turquoise eyes softened, Matsumoto holding onto the desk's edge; "I know… but he kept saying _**'them,'**_ so I… had to…."

Hitsugaya remained silent, his brows furrowing above his strained gaze.

"Taichou… Shuuhei… Hisagi Shuuhei is **alive**, Taichou!" She was met with a confused look, her captain sighing exasperatedly, slamming his hand down onto his desk's top.

"You've **known** that, Matsumoto! You've been training our entire division based on his zanpaktou and style-!"

"I was in denial, Taichou!" Matsumoto rubbed at her eye, shaking her head, gaze down on her lap; "I couldn't accept the death I truly thought he had met that night… and now he's still alive… still an enemy…."

Hitsugaya looked away from her, eyes heavy with reluctance- with regret- as he barely forced himself to whisper-

"It is still your duty to Soul Society, to follow your directive… and eliminate Hisagi Shuuhei, Matsumoto…."

Matsumoto clenched her hands around her shihakushō, bowing her head further; "…hai, Taichou."

* * *

Zangetsu dug his heels into the dirt, Ichigo's clashing blade pushing his back against the boulders, his young shingami's blade chipping off but has yet to break; _excellent, Ichigo!_

"Pathetic, Ichigo!" Pushing the male back as blades clashed once more, Zangetsu moved with shunpo, Ichigo immediately following after him, just inches behind him, closer to the spirit's speed every time.

"Then try this, Old Man!" Bursting forth, Ichigo moved in front of Zangetsu, twisting around mid-air, his blade swung about to suddenly strike against Zangetsu, his zanpaktou's spirit barely raising his blade in defense, shoved to the ground below them.

Zangetsu recovered before the dust even cleared, Ichigo's leg slashed into as Zangetsu sped past him, his blade stained red with Ichigo's blood.

Falling to the ground, landing with a crouch before he forced himself to stand tall, Ichigo groaned at his muscles begging him to give up, Zangetsu's shadow moving over him, growing in size; Ichigo looked up to find Zangetsu's blade coming at him, his own chipped blade raised in defense.

The ground exploded about them, Yoruichi watching as both males were engulfed by the large cloud of dust, Zangetsu moving out from within, standing feet away from Ichigo's hidden body.

The air clearing slowly, Ichigo kneeled in a pool of blood within the crater his body had broken into the ground, his blade shattered and useless after many strikes and clashes, his body shaking with every ragged breath he took, bandages completely wet with blood from his wounds torn open.

Yoruichi stared at his arm wrapped by the chain, a disgusting feeling of worry pulling at her chest, his skin stained by his blood burning against it; _it's hasn't been even five hours and the chain is already burning into him. And his wounds, his broken bones… Ichigo… don't kill yourself!_

Zangetsu stared at Ichigo's beaten, bloodied body, his grip tightening on his tang, his voice loud and firm.

"**Get up!**" Charging at him, Zangetsu slashed into Ichigo's chest, the male falling back on the ground, grinding his jaw, holding back a pained scream; "Ichigo- **get up!**"

Rolling onto his front, Ichigo spitting out blood, the male pushed himself onto his hand and knees, his broken wrist's skin torn and bleeding by now, throbbing in pain as he held it against his bleeding chest, keeping it from sight.

Pulling himself straight, struggling off his knees, Ichigo staggered out from the crater, grasping a blade's tang, pulling it out from the ground; Zangetsu watched Ichigo turn to him, glaring deeply from beneath his damp bangs shadowing his eyes, panting and sweating, holding his broken wrist protectively against his chest; "No need to tell me twice, Old Man…."

Fighting back a smirk, Zangetsu closed his eyes, silent and still, Ichigo growling with confusion.

"The fuck are you doing-!"

Numerous forms of Zangetsu suddenly surrounded Ichigo as the blades did, all holding the same blade, all the exact image of the man still standing before him, Zangetsu opening his eyes to look into his brown gaze struck with shock.

"All can kill you. Only I will bleed if you tear through me." They all moved into shunpo about Ichigo, the male cursing as he stepped with flash as a blade came at him, Yoruichi standing back as she watched him take on fifty splitting images of Zangetsu, his blood dripping in a trail.

_Don't die, Ichigo… whatever you do- don't die!

* * *

_

The room was dark and empty when eyes opened slowly, clouded ears hearing a faint beeping, small, various bright lights in the dark seemingly all around the body, the beeping increasing in speed as the heart pounding loudly to the ears pumped faster, breathing a struggle.

* * *

_Eyes grew wide, the pained gasp caught in her throat, the blade tearing through her flesh as the hand before her drove it into her abdomen, curving it up through her diaphragm, cracking bones and tearing flesh loud to her muted ears, unable to breathe.

* * *

_

Lips parted to scream, choking at the realization of tubes running down the throat, gagging at the feel of them all shoved past the mouth, down deep into the lungs; hands blindly moved to grasp the tubes, pulling and pulling on them, desperate as they seemed to be endlessly long, choking again- whimpering- tears running down dry skin, fighting back the urge to vomit.

* * *

"_**LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER!**__"

* * *

_

One tube came out, another, then another, gasping as hands tossed them aside, the suction and blowing of them loud in the darkness, that damn beeping frantic and quick, loud and annoying; cold circles were stuck onto the chest, fingers ripping a cloth aside, scratching at the circles, ripping them off-

The beeping became one long, low tone, gasps and whimpers in the darkness, faint glowing lines of light outlining a window and door, hands pushing off the firm bedding to sit up; a piercing scream ripping through the air at the searing, tearing pain in the abdomen and the entire torso's middle, hands feeling at the skin, feeling it endlessly flawless… but deep within, the pain was excruciating….

* * *

_Hands brushed black, damp hair back from her sweating forehead, dim, eyes barely open, barely looking up into another gaze, her shallow gasps for air silent and weak._

_"Oh my little one, what have they __**done**__ to you?"

* * *

_

Loud, fast footsteps grew beyond the walls, shouts ringing out, crying heard within the surrounding darkness, eyes shut tight in a hopeless attempt to disappear and wake from the nightmare, a door slammed open.

Unohana's hand turned the lights on, finding her curled up and shaking, sweat and fierce chills along her exposed skin, violet eyes shining in the sudden light, wide and struck with fear-

"Kuchiki!"

* * *

Blades clashed violently, Ichigo shoving off Zangetsu from his blade, barely turning to block another, a third Zangetsu coming at him, tearing into his back; screaming out, Ichigo turned in time to catch the older male behind him, slashing into his torso, Zangetsu simply fading away, bloodless.

Cursing, Ichigo crouched beneath a blade swung for his neck, striking up into Zangetsu, moving away with shunpo as two came at him from the sides.

Feet away, his blade hardly chipped off, Ichigo watched Zangetsu fade again, the two left behind turning to him, disappearing from sight; Ichigo struggled to move into shunpo, barely dodging a strike, moving onto a boulder behind them.

Turning around, sweating and bleeding, panting and shaking, Ichigo pulled his blade back as Zangetsu came at him, pushing off the boulder, meeting him mid-air- tearing into him as Zangetsu's blade cut into his arm.

Falling limp towards the ground, Zangetsu's image fading in his blurred vision, Ichigo crashed into the ground, blood and dirt mixing, his aching body jerking from the impact, his jaws tight as he fought back a painful yell; _fuck!_

_**You're not done yet… get up and defeat him, King! Don't you dare fuckin' die!**_

"S-shut up…." Rolling onto his side, Ichigo looked around, Zangetsu nowhere in sight; "Z-Zangetsu!"

Moving onto his knees, his blade still whole, Ichigo stabbed its tip into the ground, pulling himself up with his only hand, his arm burning from the chain, the smell of burning blood and flesh filling the air.

"Zangetsu! I'm not done, Old Man!"

Tearing out the blade, Ichigo swayed dangerously on his feet, Zangetsu appearing before him, standing silently and still; "You're not giving up?"

Breathing out a laugh, Ichigo wiped his brow on his sleeve, smirking at his _Oji-san_ before him, grasping his tang tightly as he tucked his broken wrist into his open robe, along his chest, moving into stance.

Gazes locked, Ichigo and Zangetsu disappeared with a single step.

* * *

Rukia's entire body shook, her skin burning despite the cold she felt, her damp tresses brushed bacwith Unohana's gentle hand running a wet cloth along her forehead, moving down past panting lips to her neck; Ukitake pacing fiercely within the room, Unohana held Rukia's hand tightly, leaning over her bedside to look into violet eyes, speaking gently.

"Rukia, dear… can you hear me?" She could barely make out the slight nod Rukia gave her, her small hand in Unohana's tightening almost painfully, Isane running a fresh cloth over Rukia's skin; "Captain… what should we do? She's shaking so badly-."

Whimpers left Rukia's trembling lips, Ukitake coming up at her side, frowning heavily as he looked down at her, his throat tight.

"What's the matter with her?" Unohana looked over to him standing beside her, frowning heavily as she looked away to the door shut to the room, eyes narrowing onto it-

"He's here."

The door slammed open, Renji stepping in and holding the door open with obvious desire to just rush over instead to Rukia's side, Byakuya soon rounding the frame into the room, his cold stare locked with Unohana's; "Why is it I did not receive notification of her awakening?"

Smiling brightly at the noble moving slowly further in, Unohana shrugged, cocking her head slightly as she studied Byakuya's face for any emotions.

"Shitsurei shimashita, Kuchiki taichou." She held her head high, not a single angle of a bow to him, Byakuya's gaze narrowing onto her; "How do you find the prisoner?"

Ukitake bit back a snarl, standing tall with his gaze set on Byakuya standing by the foot of Rukia's bed.

"Your **sister** is burning a fever to give Yamamoto-san's Ryūjin Jakka a challenge!"

Byakuya remained stoic, his hand moving onto his zanpaktou's hilt, Ukitake glaring heatedly at him.

"Inform me immediately of her full recovery- I am over-seeing her transfer into Senzaikyū-."

Unohana froze, Ukitake moving around her to come at Byakuya, his eyes in disbelief, shaking his head with denial; "You can't be serious…."

Byakuya closed his eyes, opening them back up slowly, beginning to turn towards the door with Renji at his side; looking over his shoulder, Byakuya's voice held steady… and empty.

"Kuchiki Rukia, and our remaining targets in the living world, shall be executed upon Sōkyoku Hill."

He stepped into shunpo, Unohana looking down into Rukia's eyes, violet hues glazed with tears.

* * *

Shuuhei woke with a start at the feel of a hand roughly shaking his shoulder, looking up through his blurred vision into bright, feline eyes framed by exotic skin and purple hair, his mind slowly registering the sight through his sleepy haze; "Yo-ruichi-san? What are you-?"

"Get up, Shuuhei- leave your gigai and grab something quick to eat." She left the room then, hurrying out into the hallway, her long, purple hair trailing behind her; pushing off his stomach onto his elbows, grey eyes cleared and focused around him, a slight panic rushing Shuuhei off the bed onto his feet, only Yuzu's blanket left in her place.

"Yoruichi-san…!" He turned towards the door, moving out into the hallway, knocking shortly on Yuzu's door before opening it, the young beauty nowhere in sight; **"Yoruichi-san!"**

He searched the air for any slither of Yuzu's weak, small reiatsu, rushing down the stairs without a trace of it, Yoruichi leaning against the front door ahead of him, arms crossed beneath her flattering chest.

"Yoruichi-san, where's-?"

"She's safe, Shuuhei; don't worry about her." He frowned at Yoruichi, but nodded nonetheless, turning back to head upstairs. Hands falling to her sides to push off on the door behind her, Yoruichi wandered aimlessly within the household, golden eyes looking at the photos, smirking at one of Ichigo and his father, Isshin and his boy growling and wrestling as they always did.

She felt Shuuhei's reiatsu behind her, turning to find him out of his gigai, the younger death god moving into the kitchen; "You're worrying me, Yoruichi-san… mind telling me what's going on?"

He opened a cabinet, grabbing a handful of cereal bars, closing it back up as Yoruichi stood by the table.

"Like I told you- don't worry about it. Now, let's get going…." They made their way out, Shuuhei's copy of the home's keys dangling from his finger; closing the door behind them, locking it securely, Shuuhei pocketed his keys as Yoruichi stepped elegantly into a flash step, the male sighing with one last look at the home, moving with shunpo to follow behind the Goddess of Flash herself.

* * *

Shuuhei landed in a crouch beside Yoruichi's light drop onto the basement's dirt, his grey eyes looking about the vast surrounding beneath the shop as he stood tall, frowning at the large, deep crevices marking the ground for what seemed as miles, boulders smashed and destroyed all about-

"What the hell…?"

He held silent at the sight of Ichigo sitting in the shade of a boulder's undercut, his large, cleaver-like blade in front of him with its tip dug into the dirt, arms resting on it with his body slouched over, amber eyes hidden by his orange bangs.

Slowly walking towards him, Shuuhei drew in air sharply at the sight of Ichigo's burned arm, his other wrist and hand painfully obvious to be broken, blood and dirt smeared along any skin exposed, his hair limp and damp from sweat; he looked like hell.

"I-Ichigo…." He stood just a few feet from the orange-haired male, reaching out hesitantly as if he could reach him and brush his hair aside, check for any sign he was alive; feeling Yoruichi and Urahara come up on either side of him, Shuuhei stared with near awe as Ichigo finally moved to bring his amber gaze up, his smirk at his lips reaching his eyes, blood crusted along his brow.

"Yo."

Shuuhei's gaze fell into a glare, Yoruichi and Urahara smiling just as slyly as Ichigo was, the previous fukutaichou to the Ninth Division growling with irritation; "Really?"

As if you weren't looking like you **let** a horde of Hollows kick and drag you around? What the hell happened-!"

Ichigo dropped his gaze breathing out a laugh, wiping at his upper lip mindlessly, cussing at the sting of his broken hand; looking back up at Shuuhei from behind his teasing bangs, Ichigo slowly stood with the support of Zangetsu's strong blade, smirking again as he held onto the tang, his thumb rubbing at the bloodied material wrapped around it.

"…want to check out my new trick?"

* * *

:)

**In regards to Yuzu and Shuuhei's relationship**- nothing physical will happen in _Strawberry Meets Death_ between them. I know I am suggesting it, but it will **not** get to that point; I do not plan on reaching as far as three years later in this story, making Yuzu an adult- therefore, nothing physical. I am at a point where I can steer their relationship in any direction that I want, that being brother and sister, that being as later lovers, or that being of that relationship in which you are simply **everything** and anything to each other. Like it or not- I don't really care. However, do not accuse me of portraying a pedophilia without the damn story even finishing. And no, JL, I am not accusing you of accusing me of that- but to you specifically, I am not developing them as is just cause they are main characters. Thanks for sticking with _SMD_ this far, though, and hope you like that other stories.

Much love, KurosakiLove!


End file.
